Dragon Ball: Ultraverse
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Kakarotto llega a la Tierra con su madre a comenzar una nueva vida donde crecerá para convertirse en el guerrero mas poderoso del universo, resurgirá la raza Saiyan y vivirá aventuras increíble y conocerá enemigos y amigos. Contenido M Por Sexo y Violencia. Goku/Kakarotto Poderoso. Super Saiyan Legendario. Actualmente Saga Dragon Ball Z.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball: Ultraverse**

 **…**

 **Prólogo**

En el espacio exterior, una nave espacial con forma circular surcaba el espacio pasando por planetas y constelaciones rumbo a un planeta distante llamado Tierra, dentro de esta nave iban dos tripulantes, una mujer y un bebé, la mujer estaba con algunas heridas y su armadura de batalla, de color rosa resaltada en verde y perfilada en blanco, además de brazaletes morados y botas blancas. Su armadura tenía un estilo de falda con detalles blancos en la cadera y los muslos que estaba algo rota, estaba a duras penas consciente mientras arrullaba a su pequeño hijo de 3 años mientras lo alimentaba dándole pecho, la mujer tenía una cola de mono que llevaba suelta, y al igual que ella, su hijo también tenía una cola, pequeño iba a penas cubierto por una manta mientras lo mujer lo alimentaba.

El nombre de esta mujer era Gine y era una Saiyan del Planeta Vegeta, la mujer tuvo que escapar de allí con su hijo antes de que su planeta fuese destruido por el malvado emperador Freezer, estaba segura que en este momento su hogar había sido destruido y había perdido a su amado esposo Bardock que había ido a enfrentarse a Freezer mientras le daba tiempo a ella de escapar con su hijo, antes de que escapará, recogió todo lo que podía para ella y su hijo, en el planeta que iría sería desconocido, pero donde podría comenzar una nueva vida, la mujer miró a su hijo que se había dormido y dijo.

– Tu y yo comenzaremos una nueva vida, resurgiremos la raza Saiyan, te volverás en el guerrero más poderoso del universo y vengaras a tu padre y a la raza Saiyan, y estaré ahí para ti... Kakarotto – Dijo mientras sonreía suavemente y caía inconsciente mientras la nave seguía su rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Tierra, un anciano caminaba por el bosque cerca al lugar donde vivía, era un anciano con bigotes blancos, vestía una camisa estilo chino de color naranja con círculos amarillos y mangas negras, además llevaba un gorro color verde con una esfera blanca en la punta. El anciano era un hombre que a pesar mostraba una fuerza y vigor increíble ya que era un hombre que había aprendido las artes marciales siendo el alumno predilecto del Muten Roshi o conocido Kame Sen'nin, le había enseñado todos los secretos de la escuela Kame (Tortuga) haciéndolo un experto en las artes marciales, este anciano era Son Gohan.

Son Gohan caminando por los bosques cuando escucho lo que parecía ser el llanto de un niño, el anciano camino más entre el bosque y vio para su sorpresa un gran cráter en medio del bosque donde había derribado muchos árboles, el llanto que escuchaba provenía de una artefacto redondo que estaba en medio del cráter, Son Gohan llego a la conclusión que era una nave extraterrestre que había caído a la Tierra, el anciano se acercó a aquélla nave y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de un niño de 3 años que estaba llorando con fuerza mientras miraba a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Son Gohan se sorprendió al ver que la mujer estaba inconsciente y herida, lo que le causó curiosidad fue que tanto la mujer como el niño tenía la apariencia de humanos, pero había algo peculiar en ellos, tenían cola de mono, eso le causo desconcierto, pero gracia y se acercó al niño que al verlo lo vio con curiosidad y cuando lo iba a tomar en sus brazos la mujer lo cogió del brazo y lo vio con gesto afligido.

– Por favor, ayude a mi hijo, Kakarotto, tiene que salvarnos – Dijo la mujer mientras de nuevo caía inconsciente mientras el anciano la veía con preocupación, luego tomo al niño en sus manos y lo alzo y dijo.

– Así que te llamas Kakarotto, y ella es tu madre, no los puedo dejar aquí abandonados, los llevare a mi casa y podrán ser como una hija, y tu mi nieto, entonces si serás mi nieto debes llevar mi apellido jeje, entonces serás Son Kakarotto – Dijo el anciano mientras cargaba al niño y lo ponía en un cesto para luego cargar el cesto en su espalda y luego llevarse cargando a la mujer con cuidado para curar sus heridas.

Son Gohan llegó a su pequeña casa y acostó a la mujer en la cama y puso al niño en otra, el anciano curo las heridas quitando primero la armadura sucia y rota dejándola solo con un enterizo negro, le quitó las botas y comenzó a curar sus heridas usando hierbas medicinales.

Cuando Gine despertó se vio con vendas y sus heridas curadas, vio a su alrededor y vio como un anciano trataba de bañarlo para después cambiarlo, pero el niño era algo problemático, pero cuando el anciano le hablaba, el niño reía feliz, fue cuando terminó de vestir al niño con un pantalón negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, que se dio de cuenta que la mujer había despertado, el anciano se acercó con el niño y este estiró los brazos para abrazar a su madre que lo abrazó con mucho cariño, luego vio al anciano.

– Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y curarme, anciano – Dijo Gine mientras el anciano se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

– No podía dejar abandonados a una mujer y su hijo en ese lugar, además estabas muy malherida – Dijo el anciano mientras la mujer le sonreía y veía como su hijo se quedaba dormido en sus brazos – Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Gohan, este pequeño es tu hijo Kakarotto, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita? – Preguntó el anciano que veía al pequeño dormido.

– Me llamó Gine – Dijo la mujer mientras se quedaba callada y el anciano volvió a hablar.

– Podrías decirme tu historia, llegaste en esa nave herida y con este pequeño hijo tuyo, ¿Podrías decirme que te paso? – Preguntó el anciano Gohan mientras la mujer baja la cabeza con tristeza y comenzó a contar su historia.

Gine comenzó su historia contando como ella venía de un planeta llamado Vegeta, donde vivían loa de su raza, los Saiyan, ellos eran una raza de guerreros que habían vivido allí durante miles de años en ese planeta, había logrado, por medio de la conquista de planetas y con aliados de otros planetas pudieron mejorar su tecnología para expandir su poder, además de armamento y todo lo demás, los Saiyan se hicieron poderosos, fue un día que su esposo y padre de Kakarotto, llamado Bardock que fue a un planeta donde se enfrentó a una raza extraña de extraterrestres donde uno de ellos le dio un golpe especial que, según ese sujeto, vería la extinción de la raza Saiyan por medio de visiones del futuro, pero Bardock temía por su familia y se lo informó a ella, le contó que muy pronto, el planeta Vegeta sería destruido por el emperador del mal, Freezer, fue por eso que Bardock decidió hacer que ella y su hijo huyeran antes de que Freezer llegará, pero este llegó y Bardock tuvo que ir a enfrentarlo y distraerlo para que su esposa pudiera huir, pero ella tuvo problemas para lograr huir y tuvo que pelear para poder llegar a la nave, después de coger todo lo necesario para su supervivencia y su hijo, a duras penas logró vencer y huir mientras dejaba atrás a su esposo que seguramente había muerto y que su planeta haya sido destruido.

La mujer estaba llorando por su perdida mientras abrazaba a su hijo protectoramente mientras el anciano la veía con tristeza, Son Gohan veía que la chica era, a pesar de ser una Saiyan, muy dulce y protectora con su hijo, según dijo, los Saiyan eran guerrero despiadados que iban a los planetas a conquistarlos, pero la chica no tenía esas intenciones, parecía una chica de corazón puro que solo quería salvar a su hijo, así que tomó una decisión y dijo.

– No llores, pequeña, este puede ser tu nuevo hogar, podré considerarte como una hija, porque ya consideró a ese pequeño hijo tuyo como mi nieto, incluso les daré mi apellido, el será Son Kakarotto y tu podrías ser Son Gine, podrás comenzar una nueva vida aquí – Dijo mientras la mujer lo veía y le sonreía feliz mientras veía a su hijo, pero antes que nada la mujer debía contarle su secreto.

– Son Gohan, antes que nada, debes saber que nosotros los Saiyan tenemos una particularidad que debe conocer para evitar futuros incidentes – Dijo la mujer mientras tanto, su cola y la cola de su hijo estaban allí y la mujer siguió – Como vez, nosotros los Saiyan tenemos cola y tenemos la capacidad de transformarnos en monos gigantes llamados Ozaru, esto sucede cuando hay noche de luna llena, en el planeta Vegeta, cada ocho años había luna llena y nosotros nos transformamos en Ozaru, nosotros los adultos podemos llegar a tener conciencia cuando nos transformamos, pero un niño como Kakarotto, podría perder la razón, es por eso que debemos evitar que las noches de luna llena la vea por qué puede llegar a ser un gran problema – Dijo Gine mientras el anciano la veía y luego al pequeño, sonrió y se puso de pie mientras acariciaba al niño.

– De acuerdo, pero para eso estaremos los dos para educar a este pequeño, además está su madre para que lo contenga, sé que tu harás lo que sea por tu hijo, incluso evitar que ese incidente suceda, ahora tu eres mi hija y él es mi nieto – Dijo mientras sonreía, la mujer no podía estar más agradecida.

Este sería el comienzo de una gran historia, la historia de Kakarotto, un niño que estaba destinado a ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo, un guerrero que viviría muchas aventuras donde se ira haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y comenzaría ahora que tenía una familia, tenía a su madre y un abuelo que lo educaría y que también lo entrenaría para ser un niño muy fuerte, además estaba el hecho de que el chico tenía un gran poder oculto, este era el comienzo de la historia de Kakarotto, el Saiyan.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aquí esta el primer cap, demore en actualizar ya que quería ver como era recibida la historia, aquí verán muchas cosas nuevas que podrían generar muchos cambios, ademas esa era la idea, que fuera diferente, pero que siga conservando la misma emoción del Canon.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **red: Me demorare un poco en cada actualización de esta historia ya que la voy a hacer lo mas original posible.**

 **JimmyAlex: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Max-Aventure: Gracias por tu comentario, espero la disfrutes.**

 **Daisuke SSJ: Me alegra que te guste y espero la disfrutes, no tanto harem sino trió, aunque irán apareciendo chicas con las que Kakarotto se "divertirá"**

 **Gjr-Sama: Gracias, espero escribir una buena historia que guste a muchos. Este es solo el comienzo.**

 **Esos fueron todos lo reviews y con solo el prologo es mucho, así que seguiré escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **Kakarotto, el guerrero Saiyan y La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón**

En lo profundo de la montaña Paoz, un auto iba a toda velocidad por los caminos de este alejado lugar, en el auto iba una linda y sexy chica de 19 años, era una chica de cabello púrpura, de ojos azules, era una chica esbelta con grandes pecho y un hermoso trasero respingón, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con rayas, además de un cinturón café donde tenía varias bolsas, en su cabello usaba un listón rojo, la chica estaba sonriente manejando mirando a un pequeño aparato circular con una pantalla circular con cuadrados verde y en el centro un triángulo rojo centrado en una cruz, en un punto en específico de aquél aparato donde parpadeaba una luz amarilla señalando un punto en algún lugar donde al parecer se dirigía la chica ya que estaba cada vez más cerca, la chica conducía tranquilamente cuando vio como a lo lejos aterrizaba en el camino una figura que llevaba cargando en sus hombros un gigantesco pes que sería del tamaño de su automóvil, la chica gritó y solo pudo ver como la figura de un chico de al menos 1,60m miraba como el auto se acercaba a él a gran velocidad y la chica no pudo hacer nada, pero el chico simplemente alzó un pie y detuvo en seco al auto causando que la chica se golpeara la cabeza con el volante del auto, la chica un poco aturdida asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para gritarle al chico, pero no se esperó lo que vio, era un chico, pero uno muy peculiar.

El chico era casi de su misma estatura, tenía el cabello largo hasta medía espalda de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, este consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y dos colgando a la izquierda, su cabello también se levanta en la frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás, pero destacando un largo mechón casi en el centro de su frente, el chico vestía de manera extraña, usaba botas blancas con calcetines del mismo color y pantalones verdes, además de una camiseta negra sin mangas y en su espalda llevaba lo que parecía ser un báculo de color rojo, el chico tenía una piel pálida, pero no tanto como la de ella, a pesar de que el chico podía ser más joven que ella, se veía muy atractivo y esos ojos negros tranquilos e inexpresivos le causaba a la chica cierto interés, la chica se asustó un poco ya que para empezar no sabía de donde había salido, así que salió del auto gritándole al chico.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Cómo es que te apareces como si nada en medio de la carretera? – Preguntó la chica que veía como el chico quitaba su pie del auto donde había golpeado, la chica vio como el frente del auto estaba destruido y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había sido ese chico el que detuvo el auto evitando golpearlo, la chica se quedó viéndola fijamente y el chico con una voz tranquila le dijo.

– Eres tú la que debería tener cuidado, sería un desperdicio si llegarás a morir siendo tan linda y joven – Dijo mientras la veía y volvía a cargar el enorme pez que llevaba mientras la chica se quedaba viéndolo sorprendida al escuchar que le decía linda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse avergonzada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara a ver que aquel chico tan extraño, pero atractivo le decía un cumplido. La chica miró su automóvil destruido y dijo.

– Ow se destruyó mi auto, ahora, ¿Qué hago? – Dijo, la chica se giró al chico y le dijo – Oye guapo, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – Preguntó al chico que se giró a verla y dijo.

– Claro, yo vivo cerca de aquí, mi abuelo me enseñó a tratar bien a una hermosa chica, aunque mamá me enseño que si me interesa debería tomarla, pero aún no llamas mi atención – Dijo el chico causando que la chica lo viera con una gota deslizándose en su nuca, aunque debía admitir que el chico era sincero y hablaba de manera tranquila y directa.

La chica siguió al chico que se había presentado como Son Kakarotto, pero luego cuando caminaba vio algo extraño que antes no se había fijado, el chico tenía una larga cola de mono color marrón y se asustó cayendo al suelo señalándolo.

– Ti… tie… tienes… co… cola – Dijo la chica mientras Kakarotto la observaba y agitaba su cola y dijo.

– Claro, yo si tengo cola, eso es porque soy un orgulloso Saiyan que fue criada aquí en la Tierra – Dijo Kakarotto mientras la chica lo veía con sus ojos como platos y decía.

– Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que eres un extraterrestre? – Preguntó la chica algo trastornada por lo que decía el chico.

– Si, yo llegue a la tierra con mi madre cuando era bebé cuando nuestro planeta fue destruido, ahora me estoy haciendo más fuerte para vengar a mi raza – Dijo Kakarotto mientras tenía una expresión triste que hizo que la chica lo viera bajo otra mirada, el chico a pesar de ser un extraterrestre, había sido criado en la tierra y mostraba ser más humano, tenía determinación y era alguien tranquilo, pero podía sentir que el chico era alguien fuerte y eso le gusto a la chica.

– Vaya, un extraterrestre con fuertes convicciones, pero sin duda eres muy fuerte, eso es lo que me gusta de un chico, además eres muy guapo, de seguro tu y yo podríamos ser novios – Dijo mientras miraba de manera coqueta a Kakarotto que la vio y dijo.

– No empieces algo que no puedes terminar – Dijo mientras seguía su camino donde la chica lo seguía y a lo lejos vio una casa. Era una casa pequeña, pero tan gran donde tres personas podrían vivir cómodamente, tenía una casa circular unida a otra casa de madera en forma de L, cerca de la casa había una pequeña casita de estilo China, y en esta salía un anciano que caminaba con las manos en su espalda mientras caminaba hacía el chico que al ver a su abuelo dijo – Hola abuelo, traje este pescado para la cena, además me encontré con esta chica que necesita ayuda – Dijo Kakarotto mientras saludaba a su abuelo que se presentó a la chica con una pequeña reverencia, Son Gohan no había cambiado para nada en los 12 que pasaron desde que salvó al niño y a su madre, sin duda el anciano había encontrado la fuente de la vida eterna.

Son Gohan era muy feliz al tener la compañía de Gine y Kakarotto, a los que quería como hija y nieto, desde que llegaron se volvieron una familia feliz y con el tiempo, mientras Kakarotto crecía, entre Gine y Gohan lo entrenaron en combate (Como los Saiyan) y en las artes marciales, Son Gohan lo entreno en las distintas artes del kung-fu, pero más que nada le enseño todo lo que sabía de la escuela del legendario Kame Sen'nin, eso llevo a Kakarotto a ser un genio virtuoso en estas artes aprendiendo muy rápido, además Gine le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre el poder de los Saiyan aprendiendo técnicas que la mujer sabía y aprendido de su esposo Bardock.

La vida del chico fue tranquila, había tenido un par de incidentes donde se transformó en un Ozaru, pero ahí estuvo su madre para controlarlo mientras Son Gohan mantenía la distancia, fue cuando la mujer le enseñó control aun estando transformado cosa que solo los adultos podían lograr, pero Kakarotto tenía fuerza de voluntad y había logrado cierto control al transformarse, incluso se había entrenado en lo profundo de las montañas lejos de vida humana y animal donde había aprendido a invocar una luna artificial.

– Vaya así que usted es el abuelo de Son-kun, yo soy Bulma y vengo de la capital, iba de camino para acá cuando me tope con él, a educado usted a ese chico muy bien, es todo un caballero y muy fuerte y vigoroso – Dijo la chica pelipúrpura sonrojada y el anciano sonrió y dijo.

– Vaya gracias, yo soy Son Gohan, mi nieto es muy suertudo al conseguir una chica tan bonita, bueno muchacha eres bienvenida en esta casa, solo esperó que le agrades a Gine, es un poco… especial – Dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras guiaba a la chica dentro de la casa mientras veía como Kakarotto estaba preparando la hoguera para asar el pescado.

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió con fuerza revelando la figura de una mujer joven, esta estaba vestida con una licra debajo de una falda blanca, además tenía una blusa sin mangas negra, el atuendo lo finalizaba con unos zapatos estilo oriental como botas, la mujer vio que había llegado su hijo y sonrió al ver que estaba preparando el pescado que había traído, pero luego se fijó en la chica que estaba detrás de Sonido Gohan, se dio cuenta que era una chica linda con un buen cuerpo, además se dio cuenta que no le quitaba los ojos a su hijo y dijo.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica? – Preguntó Gine, la mujer no había cambiado para nada, incluso se había vuelto más hermosa con el pasar de los años, la chica se acercó fijándose en la mujer y vio que estaba llena de grasa y usaba unos guantes. Bulma iba a hablar, pero fue Kakarotto el que habló.

\- Es una chica que me encontré en el camino, Kaa-chan, tuve que detener el auto en el que iba antes de que se lastimara, pero dañe su auto, por eso la traje aquí, el abuelo dice que hay que ser caballeroso con las mujeres, además quizás puedas arreglar su auto – Dijo Kakarotto acercándose a su madre, que vio a su hijo y luego a la chica y de vuelta a su hijo y dijo.

\- ¿Ya la reclamaste como tuya? Se ve que es una chica linda y fértil, seguro ella puede satisfacerte y de paso me das los nietos que tanto quiero – Dijo Gine, causando que una gota de sudor se deslizara por la nuca de Son Gohan mientras tosía nervioso, por su parte, Bulla se sonrojo a tal punto que parecía un tomate mientras que Kakarotto sólo sonrió tranquilo.

\- No, Kaa_chan, apenas la acabo de conocer, pero debo aceptar que es linda, pero no sé si es lo que espero, aunque no deja de coquetear conmigo – Dijo Kakarotto mientras Bulma lo veía sonrojada y vio algo asustada a la mujer que era la madre del chico que le estaba comenzando a gustar, Gine en cambio vio a Bulma y sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, eres un chico muy atractivo, es lógico que se fijará en un guerrero Saiyan como tú, los hombres de este planeta son insignificantes, cuántos idiotas han tratado de querer algo de mí, pero todos terminan muertos, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre y ese es tu padre – Dijo Gine mientras miraba a la chica y se acercaba a ella viéndola de arriba abajo – Entonces, muchacha, ¿Quieres meterte a la cama de mi hijo o quieres que sea él que se meta en la tuya? – Preguntó la mujer moviendo las cejas mientras le sonreía a la chica con voz pervertida.

\- Yo… yo… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Aún no nos hemos conocido, aunque no me importaría que sea mi novio – Dijo Bulma mientras se sonrojaba y tenía un gesto de estar avergonzada por la situación.

– Kaa-chan, ¿Crees que puedas arreglar el auto de esta chica? – Preguntó Kakarotto mientras Bulma veía a Gine que solo se cruzaba de brazos con una pose de orgullo.

– Por supuesto, todo lo que aprendí en el planeta Vegeta me ha servido para usarlo en este planeta, así que hijo solo trae el auto y yo lo arreglare – Dijo Gine mientras Kakarotto asentía y salió volando causado que Bulma quedará sorprendida mientras veía al chico volar.

– Puede volar, Son-kun puede volar – Dijo sorprendida viendo con los ojos como platos casi saliendo de sus órbitas mientras Gine la veía y sonreía.

– Por supuesto, nosotros los Saiyan podemos hacerlo, somos guerreros muy poderosos, pero Kakarotto será el más poderoso de los Saiyan y además resurgirá la raza, puede que no haya mujeres Saiyan, pero quizás las terrícolas si puedan darme nietos fuertes – Dijo Gine, Bulma veía sorprendida a la mujer, sí que era extraña, aunque era posible que llegará a caerle bien.

– Por cierto, ¿Está segura que puede arreglar mi auto? No es necesario, pero me ayudaría mucho en mi viaje, sería más cómodo ir en auto – Dijo Bulma mientras Gine sonreía con pose orgullosa.

– Por supuesto, en el planeta Vegeta aparte de ser una guerrera Saiyan, era una científica y aprendí de todo, estoy segura que la tecnología de la tierra no es tan avanzada como lo fue el planeta Vegeta – Dijo Gine, fue cuando Kakarotto regresó cargando el auto de Bulma y lo puso en el suelo, su madre se acercó y vio que estaba dañado el frente del auto, era posible que tuviera más daños ya que estaba muy destrozado – Vaya, sí que ibas muy rápido para el auto haya terminado así – Dijo Gine mientras revisaba el auto, Bulma se acercó al auto y sacó algunas cosa, incluyendo aquel aparato redondo que estaba sonando y la luz amarrilla estaba parpadeando y la chica vio que lo que buscaba estaba muy cerca de allí.

\- ¡No puede ser! La esfera del Dragón está muy cerca de aquí – Dijo Bulma, los tres personajes la vieron extrañados, pero fue Kakarotto el que habló.

– ¿Esfera del Dragón? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el chico a lo que Bulma dijo.

– Si, mira, estás son las esferas – Dijo mientras de un bolso de su cinturón sacaba dos esferas brillantes de color naranja que emanaban un brillo dorado del interior de ellas – Estás son las esferas del Dragón, estoy buscándolas, en total son siete, estás dos las encontré en el sótano de mi casa, estuve averiguando por muchas hasta que alguien me dijo que era esferas mágicas – Dijo Bulma, Kakarotto la miró tranquilamente y miró a su abuelo que asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Así que mágica dices tú? – Preguntó Kakarotto.

\- Si, según dicen, cuando están las siete esferas reunidas, aparecerá el gran Dios Dragón diciendo unas palabras mágicas y este Dios Dragón concede cualquier deseo que uno quiera pedir, como vez cada una tiene un numero de estrellas, estas tiene estrellas – Dijo mientras Kakarotto las veía.

– Así que para eso funcionan, pueden conceder cualquier deseo, yo no necesito algo así, yo mismo puedo conseguir lo que deseo, mi deseo siempre ha sido ser siempre más poderoso y poco a poco lo estoy logrando – Dijo Kakarotto, a Bulma cada vez le comenzaba agradar este chico, era fuerte, con sus metas y deseos claro, quizás era más joven que ella, pero a ella no le importaba, quizás como le había dicho a Gine, Kakarotto podría ser el novio ideal.

– Eso es maravilloso, pero me gustaría encontrarlas, quizás tu y yo podemos buscarlas, puede que yo ya no tenga que pedir el deseo que tanto deseaba – Dijo Bulma mientras miraba sonrojada a Kakarotto mientras Gine miraba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras Son Gohan los veía feliz – Pero quizás puedan ser útiles – Kakarotto la miró y luego miró a su madre que sonrió y asintió, este solo miró a Bulma y dijo. – Bien, Bulma, sígueme – Dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la pequeña casita chica, la chica extrañada lo siguió cuando el anciano la apremio para que siguieran a su nieto, el chico abrió las puertas y dejo entrar a la chica, al parecer ese era el pequeño hogar del anciano, pero también había algo más, en fondo contra la pared había un atril con un pequeño cojín morado y en esta había una esfera del Dragón, esta era la esfera de 4 estrellas – Esa esfera la encontró mi abuelo hace años, no sabía para que servía o lo que hacía, así que la conservo como un objeto precioso que ahora pertenece a la familia – Dijo Kakarotto mientras la chica lo veía y veía la esfera, al parecer la esfera era importante para el anciano como para Kakarotto ya que veía que solo le importaba su madre y su abuelo, la chica iba hablar, pero Kakarotto se le adelantó – Estoy dispuesto a acompañarte en tu aventura para buscarlas, solo si al reunirlas sean para un deseo que sea importante, cualquier deseo egoísta está mal, cualquiera pediría cosas malas, eso no es el propósito de estás esferas si algún Dios las creó, ¿aceptas, Bulma? – Preguntó mientras Bulma lo veía, él chico tenía razón, además quizás sería divertido tener esta aventura.

– Aceptó – Dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

Gine le dijo a Bulma que podría arreglar el auto en un par de días, ella tenía razón, la mujer tenía un excelente conocimiento en muchas cosas como mecánica, tecnología y electrónica, tanto así que en sus exploraciones con su hijo había encontrado robots que arreglaba y activaba para el uso diario como cocinar entre otras ya que, bueno, la mujer no era muy buena en la cocina, pero no era problema para ella ya que usando la ayuda de los robots le facilitaba eso.

Bulma veía que la mujer tenía un gran conocimiento, incluso podía saber tanto como su padre, estaba segura que en la Corporación Capsula, la empresa de su familia, sin duda destacaría mucho, más que todo por su conocimiento alienígena, estaba segura que la mujer solo necesitaba elementos, maquinaria y todo lo demás.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto y Bulma viajarían en una moto, está la había sacado la chica de una pequeña capsula que, según ella, había creado su padre y eran muy conocidas las cápsulas Hoipoi que funcionaban para guardar cualquier cosa, desde comida hasta cosas grandes como vehículos, incluso una casa y esto lo llevaba Bulma en un estuche de cápsulas numeradas y ordenadas.

El día que decidieron los dos irse, la chica hizo aparecer la moto, Kakarotto le había dicho que podría llevarla volando, pero ella se negó y dijo que prefería ir en su moto así que simplemente Kakarotto la seguiría volando y más que nada para ver si había algún enemigo en el camino y eso era lo que más le importaba, encontrarse enemigos que podría entretenerlo.

La aventura de Kakarotto y Bulma acaba de comenzar y los retos estaban por llegar, pero sin duda llegaría el momento en que Kakarotto de demostrar su verdadero poder, o quizás solamente, hacerlo estallar.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores! Al parecer esta gustando mucho esta historia, estoy haciendo lo posible por hacerla lo mas original posible basándome solo en el Anime/Manga de Dragon Ball, claro que algunas cosas son mías.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes la historia.**

 **Daisuke SSJ: Bueno, habrá muchos cambios, ademas están ya fijadas las parejas aunque sin duda Kakarotto la pasara muy bien jejeje.**

 **Juance: Si, trato de hacer lo posible por no hacerlo tan forzado, ademas estoy haciendo lo posible por hacerla yo mismo sin usar otras historias.**

 **Axios: Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Max-Aventure: Jejeje si, me gusta crear suspenso en algunas historias, Gine es así ya que bueno, se siente libre en la Tierra y hace lo que quiere y le incita a su hijo también hacerlo.**

 **Core Nakisawa: Vaya eso me gusta, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia, y ya poco a poco los caps se irán haciendo mas largos. Me alegra saber que estés dispuesto aceptar lo que venga, solo espero que lo disfrutes, también me alegra saber que lees otras de mis historias, espero las disfrutes tanto como estas y comentes también en ellas.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, es genial ver el recibimiento que tiene esta historia, espero les siga gustando.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **El Poder de un Saiyan**

Kakarotto volaba por el cielo observando todo a su alrededor en el caso de encontrarse a algún enemigo que pudiera entretenerlo, mientras tanto, Bulma conducía su moto por el camino mientras veía al chico del cual estaba muy interesada, le gustaba por su fuerza y su atractivo, además de que no le importaba la edad, le atraía mucho los chicos así, la chica sin mirar el camino, de repente apareció una figura enorme que se atravesó en el camino, la chica logró esquivar la figura, pero cayó de la motocicleta, al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la una criatura enorme, era un dinosaurio tipo bestia, tenía una semejanza a un pterodáctilo, pero más pequeño, era de color verde y azul, ojos amarillos y un cuerno al final de su hocico, el dinosaurio al ver a Bulma sonrió y dijo.

\- Vaya nunca pensé que me encontraría a una belleza por estos lados, no me decido si comerte o divertirme jejejeje - Dijo el dinosaurio mientras reía divertido, Bulma estaba aterrada y gritó llamando a Kakarotto, el dinosaurio la miró preguntándose a quien llamaba fue cuando de la nada un violento golpe lo hizo volar contra una roca que rompió haciéndola pedazos, Bulma vio aliviada como había sido Kakarotto la que la había salvado de esa bestia con tan solo una poderosa patada, el chico se acercó a ella y dijo.

\- Tienes la extraña facultad de encontrarte criaturas en el camino y perder el control de tus vehículos, quizás deberías usar otros medios de transporte - Dijo Kakarotto viéndola sonriendo divertido mientras chica lo miraba molesta, de repente, el chico se vio envuelto por unos anillos púrpura que lo apresaron, tranquilamente se vio restringido mientras se giraba a ver hacía el dinosaurio que se había levantado y se veía muy molesto.

\- Maldito chico, como te atreves a interferir entre yo y mi presa, no sabes quién soy, soy el gran Giran y te daré tu merecido - Dijo el dinosaurio se lanzó contra Kakarotto para golpear, pero este saltó y golpeándolo con patadas dobles en el estómago otra vez mandándolo a volar y caer al suelo pesadamente.

\- Pensé que eras un rival digno, pero eres solo basura, será mejor que acabe contigo - Dijo mientras con un poco de esfuerzo destruyó los anillos ante la mirada sorprendida del dinosaurio, Kakarotto lo miró y en su palma se formó una esfera blanca que giraba y brillaba con poder - Prueba esto... **_Final Seishintekitaihō_** (Cañón Espiritual Final) - Dijo y lanzó la esfera que impacto al dinosaurio y provocó una gran explosión que despedazo a Giran mientras Kakarotto miraba con decepción el ataque - Vaya a pesar de que es el Final Seishintekitaihō más fuerte que hecho se murió muy rápido, sí que era un debilucho - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía como Bulma se ponía de pie y se acercaba al chico abrazándolo.

\- Vaya Son-kun, lo venciste, eso demuestra que tú eres muy fuerte, sin duda te mereces tu premio - Dijo la chica mientras le miraba de manera coqueta, Kakarotto la miró y dijo.

\- ¿Puede ser después? Tengo hambre y aún no hemos avanzado mucho, más adelante podemos descansar - Dijo el chico mientras Bulma sonreía ante la galantería del chico así que siguieron su camino.

Viajaron por horas pasando por distintos paisajes, por el camino, Kakarotto cazo y encontró cosas para comer y recuperar las energías, solo fue hasta que se hizo de noche y se detuvieron en un lugar tranquilo y despejado, allí Bulma sacó una capsula con el #1 que era la más grande que las cápsulas, la activo y la arrojó y en una gran explosión apareció una casa algo parecida a la suya en la montaña Paoz, enteraron en ella y Bulma dijo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos antes de comer? - Preguntó mientras se quitaba sus cosas mirando seductoramente al chico. Kakarotto sonrió y se quitó su camiseta negra junto con su báculo, luego se quitó las botas y por último su pantalón mientras quedaba completamente desnudo ante Bulma que lo veía muy roja sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Kakarotto o más exactamente de su miembro, el chico camino hacia ella y pasando por su lado le dio una nalgada a ella diciendo.

\- Te esperó en la ducha para que talles mi espalda, preciosa - Dijo mientras entraba al baño dejando a la chica aun sin reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza, sonrió de manera pervertida y se quitó su vestido de rallas amarillo, sus zapatos y su ropa interior. Bulma con sus 19 años tenía un cuerpo perfecto, unos grandes pechos copa D, con pezones rosados, su entrepierna estaba liso sin ningún vello, su trasero era redondo y paradito, simplemente perfecto. La chica fue al baño así desnuda y vio como Kakarotto se daba una ducha mientras se limpiaba con una esponja, Bulma al verlo, sonrió y se unió a él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras apretaba sus pechos contra la espalda de Kakarotto mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte? Tu luego podrías tallar mi espalda también - Dijo Bulma sonriendo de manera sensual, salieron de la ducha y Kakarotto se sentó en un banquillo mientras Bulma enjabonaba su espalda cuando termino comenzó a usar sus pechos como esponja mientras acariciaba los brazos de Kakarotto.

Bajo un poco y sus manos fueron hacía el frente y sintió el caliente miembro del chico, no tenía vellos así que se sentía suave y liso a su tacto, la chica deslizó sus dedos por el miembro logrando que reaccionará creciendo más y más, tanto que no cabía en sus manos, ni tomándolo con las dos manos pudo tomarlo era grueso y largo y podía sentir las venas de este, la chica comenzó a masturbarlo de manera lenta con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba suavemente sus testículos, la chica después de un rato al sentir como el pene de Kakarotto estaba duro como roca, se puso de pie, posándose frente a él que la veía fijamente, la chica sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a él tomando de nuevo el pene del chico, comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo mientras veía como un líquido salía de la punta y posos sus labios en la punta del pene de Kakarotto, el chico suspiró mientras la chica comenzaba a chupar suavemente mientras seguía masturbando el enorme falo, después de chuparlo un rato, la chica se enjabono sus pechos y envolvió con sus pechos el miembro del chico mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar por su miembro masturbándolo con sus pechos mientras una parte de su pene sobresalía y comenzó a chupar y lamer de la punta, cada vez más intensificaba más sus movimientos y después de un par más de movimientos, Kakarotto se corrió de manera excesiva en el la cara, boca y pechos de Bulma que solo pudo tragarlo, cuando se tragó todo, para su sorpresa, el pene de Kakarotto seguía igual de duro que el principio.

\- Vaya sí que aguantas, los dos novios que he tenido no aguantaron mucho, y tampoco daban tanta leche - Dijo Bulma mientras volvía tomar el pene del chico y lo limpiaba luego fue el turno de Kakarotto, pero volvieron a la ducha, el chico tallaba la espalda de la chica mientras su pene se perdía entre las nalgas de Bulma, la chica sentía como rozaba su intimidad, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, después de enjabonar su espalda, su manos fueron al frente y comenzó a amasar y enjabonar sus pechos, amasándolos y apretándolos para luego comenzar a pellizcar y jalar los duros pezones de Bulma, luego una de sus manos bajo y se internó entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras los dedos se metían en sus pliegues, comenzó a masturbarla mientras seguía apretando sus pechos mientras metía dos dedos en su vagina, la chica gemía sin parar disfrutando de las caricias de su joven amante, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir tal placer.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh Son-kun, lo haces de m-maravilla, siiiii, me v-vengo, ¡me voy a correr! - Exclamó mientras se corría a chorros en las manos de Kakarotto, llevo su mano a su boca y probó los jugos de Bulma y dijo.

\- Vaya, eres muy dulce. Eres la más deliciosa que he probado hasta ahora, esperó que estés preparada para lo que sigue - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía a Bulma que respiraba y lo veía con una sonrisa lo comenzó a besar con pasión mientras lo acariciaba, luego tomó su pene y salieron de la ducha aun tomándolo, lo guio hasta la habitación, hizo que se sentará en la cama y volvió a arrodillarse frente a él y comenzó de nuevo a chuparlo, cuando estaba de nuevo duro, se subió a horcadas mientras Kakarotto la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella guiaba su pene a su entrada, cuando la cabeza se deslizó dentro de su vagina, la chica gimió con fuerza mientras el chico tomando sus nalgas la bajo con fuerza penetrándola hasta el fondo casi llegando a su útero, la chica gritó de placer y no pudo evitar tener un gran orgasmo al sentir como la penetraba de golpe, luego comenzó a moverse poco a poco de arriba abajo, mientras el pene del chico entraba y salía de su húmeda vagina, Kakarotto comenzó a chupar y lamer los pezones de la chica que no paraba de gemir.

\- AAHHHHH Son-kun, más, dame más, se siente delicioso, más, mas - Gritaba la chica mientras Kakarotto la penetraba cada vez más rápido agarrando sus nalgas apretándolas, con su boca seguía chupando sus duros pezones, mordiéndolos, saboreando su dulzura, la chica seguía gimiendo y gritaba en cada penetrada, después de un rato, la chica sentía como el pene de Kakarotto presionaba la entrada de su útero y fue cuando esta cedió que gritó de placer y tener otro violento orgasmo.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - Grito con fuerza mientras Kakarotto entraba en su útero, siguió penetrándola, y después de un momento, el chico se corrió de gran manera dentro de Bulma que gritó de placer con sus ojos en blanco y su lengua afuera mientras caía en los brazos del chico respirando entrecortada.

\- Vamos, Bulma, aún no hemos terminado, no te he tomado por completó - Dijo Kakarotto mientras la levantaba y la acostaba en la cama y abriendo sus piernas y aun sin sacar su pene de ella siguió penetrándola mientras de nuevo, Bulma volvía a gemir y gritar de placer, este era solo el comienzo de noches de placer que Bulma llegaría a tener en este viaje, sin saber que lejos de allí en un enorme castillo, un misterioso hombre sostenía en sus manos, una de las esferas del dragón, siendo esta la de siete estrellas mientras decía.

– Vamos, consíganlas todas jajaja – Dijo mientras sonreía.

De regreso con los dos amantes, Kakarotto estaba comiendo en el comedor de la casa, solo llevaba su pantalón mientras Bulma salía de la habitación usando solo una tanga dejando al aire sus grandes y hermosos pechos, se acercó a Kakarotto y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras pegaba sus pechos en su espalda.

– Ow Son-kun, fue una noche maravillosa, aunque te corriste mucho dentro de mí, espero no me dejas embarazada, porque si no tendremos que casarnos ja ja – Dijo Bulma mientras sonreía y Kakarotto solo seguía comiendo y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es casarse? – Preguntó el chico mientras la chica sonreía y dijo.

– Bueno es cuando un chico y una chica unen sus vidas para siempre – Dijo, Kakarotto se quedó pensativo.

– Por lo general los Saiyan encontramos una pareja de por vida cuando tenemos hijos, pero antes disfrutamos estando con otras hembras, por ejemplo, mi padre estuvo con muchas mujeres antes de conocer a mi madre, de la cual se enamoró y tiempo después nació mi hermano Raditz y tiempo después nací yo – Dijo mientras seguía comiendo, Bulma lo observó con una gota en su nuca, al parecer los Saiyan se dejaban llevar por sus instintos primarios aunque claro también tenían su lado sentimental.

– Vaya, bueno no importa, al menos la pasaremos muy bien juntos – Dijo Bulma de manera seductora mientras Kakarotto sonreía.

Después del sexo mañanero, se volvieron a bañar juntos donde de nuevo tuvieron sexo, se cambiaron, guardaron la casa y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, Kakarotto iba volando mientras Bulma manejaba su moto. De repente frente a Bulma apareció un toro gigante, causando de nuevo que Bulma perdiera el control y cayera con su moto, Kakarotto aterrizó a su lado y dijo.

\- Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de perder el control de tu vehículo - Dijo mientras el enorme toro lo veía sorprendido y asustado.

\- Y, ¿de dónde salió esta vaca? - Preguntó el chico mientras "la vaca" lo miraba molesto.

\- ¿Vaca? - Dijo y el toro se envolvió en humo y ahora se transformó en un enorme robot con un enorme tazón de sopa en su mano izquierda y unos palillos en la derecha. Kakarotto lo miró mientras el robot decía - Será mejor que temas, chico, si no te quitas de mi camino te pondré en este tazón de sopa para comerte - Dijo mientras el chico lo veía.

\- ¿Qué clase de debilucho eres? - Preguntó el chico aburrido del robot que al asustarse se quemó un dedo con la sopa y arrojó el tazón por los aires y cayendo sobre su cabeza quemándose de nuevo con la sopa. Aburrido de todo eso, Kakarotto lanzó una patada al robot que lo mandó a volar contra un extraño árbol de hongo gigante y luego se transformó en un pequeño cerdo antropomórfico. Al parecer era un sujeto llamado Oolong que iba por el mundo buscando chicas para saciar sus deseos pervertidos, Kakarotto le dijo que la chica iba con él así que no la debía tocar ni mirar, de repente un estallido se escuchó y uno de esos enormes hongo comenzó a derribarse y justamente cayó sobre la moto de Bulma que a duras penas saltó y cayó inconsciente a un lado mientras de la nada aparecía un sujeto con una espada mientras iba en vehículo, el sujeto se acercó rápidamente a Kakarotto con una espada, pero el vehículo pasó de largo y que de manera extraña se detuvo gracias a una pequeña figura. El sujeto se vio sorprendido cuando el chico al que iba atacar ahora sostenía el filo de su espada con una mano mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Espero que, si seas un sujeto poderoso, sino tendré que acabar contigo - Dijo mientras soltaba la espada y el sujeto saltó alejándose del chico.

Mientras tanto, Oolong veía a la pequeña figura asustada en el vehículo y dijo.

\- Oh vaya es el llorón de Puar - Dijo el cerdo mientras el pequeño Puar que era una especie de gato volador que al ver a Oolong gritó.

\- ¡Es Oolong! - Exclamó mientras el sujeto lo miraba y dijo.

\- Puar, ¿Conoces a ese sujeto? - Preguntó mientras el gato decía.

\- Es Oolong, se la pasaba molestándome cuando estábamos en la escuela de artes mágicas - Dijo empezando una discusión entre loa dos animales mientras Kakarotto veía al sujeto.

\- ¿Quién eres, terrícola? Es posible que seas alguien fuerte con el que pueda luchar - Dijo mientras el sujeto lo veía con precaución, pero sin abandonar su aire de superioridad.

\- Cierra la boca, chico, será mejor que nos entreguen su dinero y sus cápsulas si no quieren salir lastimados - Dijo el sujeto que se hacía llamar Yamcha.

\- Inténtalo si puedes - Dijo Kakarotto mientras sonreía y Yamcha lo vio sorprendido y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Bien, veamos que tal te parece esto, chico... **_Rōgafūfūken_** \- Dijo y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Kakarotto que metió sus brazos para defenderse se los rápidos golpes del hombre que al final solo lograron empujar a Kakarotto que bajando los brazos sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Te mostraré como se debe golpear - Dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía en posición de batalla - **_Dansukameken_** \- Dijo y desapareció para aparecer al costado derecho de Yamcha que vio venir el golpe, intentó detenerlo, pero de repente fue golpeado en el lado izquierdo para luego recibir una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar y caer por el suelo pesadamente rodando por este hasta quedar a unos metros de donde estaba una inconsciente Bulma, Yamcha se levantó con algo dificultad mientras el preocupado Puar se acercaba a él, se veía muy golpeado y de su boca salía algo de sangre y al escupir vio que algo blanco salía, era un diente, esto lo asustó demasiado. El hombre le pidió Puar que de transformará en un espejo y este lo hizo, al verse se dio cuenta de que un diente delantero se lo había tumbado, esto lo molestó de gran manera.

\- Veo que eres alguien divertido, pero nunca me vencerás con ese nivel de pelea - Dijo Kakarotto con burla, la técnica que había usado era la del puño de la tortuga danzante, era un estilo que había inventado él donde los ataques eran impredecibles, cuando Yamcha pensó que sería golpeado por su lado derecho, el golpe llegó por el lado izquierdo para rematar con una patada. El sujeto molestó estaba listo para atacar, pero en ese momento Bulma se despertó lo que llamó la atención de Yamcha que inesperadamente se asustó y tomando a Puar se escapó de allí ante la mirada de decepción de Kakarotto. Bulma quedó confundida y le preguntó quién era ese sujeto, Oolong dijo que era un sujeto que trataba de robarlos, pero que le Kakarotto le había dado una paliza y salió huyendo.

Minutos después siguieron su camino, pero esta vez en el auto de dos pisos del cerdo que conducía mientras Kakarotto se relajaba.

En otro lugar estaba Yamcha junto a Puar, este le preguntó que por qué salieron huyendo a lo que Yamcha dijo.

\- Mi timidez con las mujeres es mi gran debilidad, cuando veo una me paralizó - Dijo mientras se enojaba, pero más que todo estaba molestó por haber sido derrotado por un chico de manera aplastante.

En el viaje en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, en el que Oolong lo acompañaba obligado por Bulma, Kakarotto encontró otra esfera, la de una estrella, durante las noches, el cerdo era testigo de cómo Kakarotto poseía a Bulma mientras esta gemía y gritaba de placer, esto no parecía molestar al cerdo que parecía disfrutar escuchar a la chica gritar de placer, sin mencionar que a veces cuando la chica estaba muy excitada gritaba muchas cosas.

Ahora estaban viajando por un terreno nevado y frio, la nieve caía mientras Kakarotto sonreía sentado en el techo de automóvil disfrutando de la nieve y el frío mientras en el interior tanto Oolong como Bulma se encontraban abrigados soportando el frío.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, en una alta torre, estaba un sujeto de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises sonriendo mientras cerraba un portafolio con otra esfera del dragón.

\- Hay que avisarle al comandante que tenemos una de las esferas del dragón, seguro se pondrá feliz - Dijo, fue cuando uno de los soldados mirando un radar dijo.

\- General, las esferas del dragón se están acercando - Exclamó, lo que el comandante ordenó atacar.

Oolong iba conduciendo el auto cuando al frente vio aquella extraña torre y de la nada unos hombres armados comenzaron a dispararles causando que Oolong perdiera el control mientras Kakarotto solo saltaba viendo como el auto se estrella a contra un árbol, del techo salió una molesta Bulma.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿Porque nos atacan de esa manera?!- Preguntó gritando, pero calló al ver como maquinas con piernas y armados junto a más hombres se acercaban apuntándoles. De repente de la torre se escuchó una risa divertida de un hombre que dijo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la torre Muscle! Siento presionarlos, pero necesito que me entreguen la esfera del dragón. Sabemos que ustedes las tienen - Dijo el sujeto mientras Bulma veía un logo en la torre y la reconoció de inmediato.

\- Pero si ustedes son el ejército de la Patrulla Roja - Dijo mientras Oolong temblaba de miedo ya que aquel ejército era el más poderoso del mundo que quería conquistar el mundo - He escuchado muchos rumores sobre ustedes y déjenme que son un grupo de lo peor - Dijo mientras desafiaba al ejército mientras el general decía.

\- Bien, eso nos ahorrará mucho, ya sabes quienes somos así que entréguennos las esferas - Dijo el hombre mientras Bulma de nuevo lo desafiaba.

\- De ninguna manera les entregare las esferas - Dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Kakarotto que se acercaba al lugar tranquilamente - Vamos Son-kun, derrota a esos sujetos, yo sé que puedes - Dijo mientras Kakarotto solo los veía con aburrido y dijo.

\- De acuerdo, quizás hasta sean divertidos - Dijo mientras se lanzaba rápidamente contra ellos golpeándolos con fuerza mientras los mandaba a volar esquivando las balas que le disparaban mientras Bulma lo vitoreaba, luego las maquinas también lo atacaron, pero Kakarotto usando su báculo comenzó a destruirlos mientras agitaba su báculo. Al ver que todos estaban destruidos se lanzó corriendo contra la torre mientras de esta también lanzaban disparos de todo tipo, Kakarotto llegó hasta las puertas y con un fuerte golpe destruyó la puerta mientras se internaba dentro de la torre acabando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Fue cuando derribó una puerta que se encontró con un enorme sujeto de piel negra y musculoso que lo estaba esperando, el hombre lanzó un puñetazo que Kakarotto bloqueó con otro chocando los puños con fuerza, de repente el brazo del hombre se despedazo mientras partes metálicas y mecánicas salían volando, al parecer era un robot, a lo que Kakarotto simplemente le lanzó una bola de energía destruyendo el torso del robot mientras esta caía hecho pedazos.

Mientras tanto, observando por medio de monitores, el general veía como Kakarotto había destruido al enorme robot.

\- No pensé que vencería a Metalic, pero lo que no sabe es que hay muchas trampas en esta torre - Dijo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el piso se destrozó y cientos de robots salían volando mientras Kakarotto aterrizaba frente al general y lo veía con aburrimiento.

\- Ya estoy aquí, esperó tengas algo mejor que toda esa chatarra - Dijo mientras sonreía divertido. El hombre salió corriendo mientras Kakarotto lo seguía, destruyó unos láseres que detenían su paso, acabó con varios robots y destruyó más cosas buscando al general que dijo.

\- Bien, me veo obligado a usar mi arma secreta, así que prepárate - Dijo mientras de las sombras surgía otro enorme sujeto, no tanto como el anterior, pero se veía amenazante, vestía traje y un suéter naranja debajo con zapatos negros, Kakarotto sonrió - Acaba con él, #8 - Dijo mientras el sujeto se lanzaba y Kakarotto se lanzó también y comenzaron a chocar puños, al parecer este era más poderoso y resistente ya que no se destruía con los golpes.

Kakarotto se emocionó ya que al fin encontraba a alguien fuerte, a pesar de que era un androide, de la parte trasera del sujeto salió una ráfaga de color verde que le dio más velocidad al sujeto mientras Kakarotto esquivaba y golpeaba con más fuerza mientras sonreía más y más, fue cuando le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo retroceder al androide a lo que Kakarotto aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara que hizo trastabillar al androide que se quedó quieto viéndolo.

\- Vaya, sí que eres fuerte, sin duda es emocionante encontrar a alguien como tú para pelear - Dijo mientras el androide reaccionó y bajo la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco. El general se acercó y dijo.

\- Vamos #8 acaba con ese chico de una vez - Dijo mientras el androide se negaba a moverse quedándose quieto en el lugar.

\- La violencia es mala, está prohibido matar a los seres vivos, además no quiero lastimar a nadie - Dijo mientras Kakarotto lo veía y se dio cuenta que este era un androide diferente, alguien con corazón. A pesar de la insistencia del general ordenándole a que atacara, el androide no se movía ni hacía nada negándose a atacar o hacer daño.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer? Recuerda que la Patrulla Roja te creo, tienes que obedecer y sino lo haces, recuerda que tienes una bomba en tu interior, así que, sabiendo las consecuencias, estoy seguro que ahora si obedecerás - Dijo, el androide se giró a verlo y a pesar de lo que decía, se negaba a atacar a Kakarotto o hacer cosas malas a lo que este sonrió mientras veía al general. Se desapareció y apareció de nuevo junto a este, tomo mano donde estaba el control que haría explotar al androide y aplastó su mano junto al control que luego lo soltó y el control explotó mientras el general se agarraba la mano con sus huesos rotos mientras Kakarotto con un zape en la frente noqueo al hombre.

El androide y Kakarotto se hicieron amigos mientras atrapaban a todos los hombres de la torre que había mientras se conocían.

Cuando estaban afuera, el androide había amarrado a todos los hombres, incluyendo al general que seguía inconsciente. También Kakarotto había conseguido la esfera que estaba en la torre.

\- Bien, creo que ya acabamos aquí, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no te enfrentaste a este sujeto? Eres muy fuerte, hubieses acabado con él fácilmente - Dijo mientras el androide sonreía y decía.

\- Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la violencia, es por eso que no me atrevía a hacer nada, pero gracias a ti, puedo ser libre de este lugar, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo el androide mientras Kakarotto lo miraba y decía.

\- Me llamó Son Kakarotto, soy un Saiyan criado aquí en la Tierra, así que no me importa ser amigo de un androide y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo Kakarotto mientras el androide sonreía.

\- Bueno, como sabes soy androide así que las personas que me crearon me decían #8 - Dijo el androide mientras Kakarotto lo observó con extrañeza.

\- Mmm no es un buen nombre, porque no simplemente te llamas Octavio - Dijo mientras veía al androide que se sorprendió, pero sonrió ante el nombre y lo aceptó.

Mientras tanto, Oolong y Bulma llamaban a Kakarotto ya que era hora de seguir con el viaje. Kakarotto le había propuesto que fuera con ellos, pero el androide dijo que debía quedarse para llevarse a los hombres de la Patrulla Roja a la justicia y limpiar la torre Muscle, con la promesa de volverse a encontrar de nuevo, Kakarotto siguió su camino junto a Bulma ahora con cinco esferas del dragón en su posesión, pero lo mejor es que aún faltaba nuevas aventuras por tener.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro capitulo, algo tardío, de esta historia, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Core Nakisawa: Jejeje gracias por tu comentario, pero debo advertir que aquí no habrá un harem en general, pero en fin ya se vera, quiero avanzar la historia rápido tomando las cosas mas importantes.**

 **Daisuke SSJ: Gracias por tu comentario, lamento desanimarte, pero no sera ella su esposa, pero sin duda disfrutara mucho de ella por un tiempo.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Kuro Tamashi: Quizás hubiese sido lo mejor, pero quería dejarle su nombre Saiyan debido al gran orgullo que siente por este. Kakarotto sera bueno, pero crecer sabiendo que es un Saiyan de raza pura lo hace alguien orgullo, claro no tanto al nivel de Vegeta, pero un poco. Espero sigas viendo el avance de la historia.**

 **Kuro Tamashi(2): Pues estoy pensando en publicarla por Wattpad, aunque no soy fanático de esta pagina, con solo ver el recibimiento que tiene aquí me hace pensar que sin duda también le ira mucho mejor allí.**

 **Core Nakisawa(2): Si, muchos cambios habrá en esta historia, pero sin duda habrá muchas batallas y sexo. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **shiro avicii: Sin duda los cambios son muy buenos y espero gusten a muchos, algunas cosas pasaran, otras no, por ejemplo Radizt vendrá, pero habrá una batalla antes de que este decida unirse a su familia, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Forbidden-000: Thanks man, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo y violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **El KameHameHa**

Un día nuevo llegó mientras Kakarotto, Bulma y Oolong seguían su viaje mientras que el último estaba conduciendo con tapones en los oídos para no escuchar y tapones en la nariz para detener el sangrado nasal, en el segundo piso del automóvil, Kakarotto estaba teniendo su tradicional sexo mañanero, por esa razón Oolong tenía tapones en los oídos para no escuchar los gritos y gemidos de placer de Bulma, la chica en este momento estaba cabalgando al chico completamente desnuda con el enorme pene de este dentro de ella mientras se agarraba al cuello de este para subir y bajar mientras Kakarotto chupaba los duros pezones de la chica. Bulma sentía que estaba en el cielo, ser penetrada por ese enorme pen la hacía sentir en las nubes, Kakarotto la tomaba de las nalgas apretándolas mientras subía y bajaba a Bulma penetrándola hasta el fondo mientras sus labios rodeaban los duros pezones y chupando con fuerza, después de un par de penetradas los dos se corrieron en un mutuo orgasmo que hizo que la chica llevará la cabeza hacía atrás con una sonrisa orgásmica y sus ojos en blanco, de repente, Oolong tuvo que girar violentamente para esquivar algo que se había atravesado en el camino, esto causó que Bulma saliera volando y cayendo al suelo mientras de su vagina se salía el esperma del chico que logró agarrarse de la cama para no caer, el chico se puso de pie cuando el auto se detuvo, se puso un pantalón y sin camisa bajo a ver qué pasaba.

Oolong había bajado del auto mareado cayendo al suelo para luego ser pisado por Kakarotto que no lo vio y sin darle importancia se acercó a ver lo que había pasado, vio que se trataba de una gran tortuga de mar que por poco había sido arrollada por el auto, el chico se acercó a la tortuga y agachándose tocó el caparazón y de esta salió el animal que vio al chico.

– Hola, tortuga, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares tan lejos del mar? – Preguntó Kakarotto mientras Bulma salía vestida con solo una bata rosa ajustada dejando marcada su figura mientras el lastimado Oolong la veía con lascivia perversión, la tortuga se acercó a Kakarotto y esta habló.

– Lo que pasa… lo que sucede es que… soy una tortuga – Dijo la tortuga mientras Bulma lanzaba un bufido mientras decía.

– Eso se nota al ver tu apariencia.

– A pesar de ser una tortuga de mar, vinimos a una recolección de hongos, pero me separé del grupo y llevó casi un año perdido tratando de buscar el camino al mar – Dijo para que minutos después se viera a la tortuga en el auto junto a los demás ya que Kakarotto había decidido llevar a la tortuga allí para que regresará a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la base principal de la Patrulla Roja, el comandante de esta estaba jugando en un pinball, el sujeto era un hombre de corta estatura de cabello rojo, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y vestía de traje, el hombre se veía algo molesto hablándole a su subordinado, un hombre alto de piel negra.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué destruyeron la torre Muscle? ¿Qué paso con las Esferas del Dragón? – Preguntó el comandante mientras jugaba, el sujeto a su lado respondió.

– Al parecer alguien se las llevo – Dijo el hombre mientras el pequeño hombre seguía jugando. – Rayos, me descuido un momento y mira lo que pasa, tenemos que recuperarlas… Black, te dije que no te pararas a mi lado – Dijo el pequeño hombre mientras el moreno atemorizado se hacía un lado, el comandante se bajó de un banco donde estaba parado.

– Le ruego me disculpe, señor – Dijo mientras el pequeño hombre se dirigiría al escritorio y se subió al sillón.

– Por tu culpa ahora todos sabrán de que tamaño soy – Dijo el pequeño hombre mientras el otro se disculpaba, pero pequeño hombre en su asiento miraba seriamente al hombre mientras agitaba las piernas que le quedaban colgando de su sillón.

De regresó con Kakarotto y los demás llegaban a una hermosa playa donde caía la tarde, Kakarotto observó sonriendo el hermoso atardecer y las arenas doradas. La tortuga avanzaba por la arena feliz de volver al mar.

– Jeje lo logramos, llegamos al mar, por fin estoy en mi querido y añorado mar – Dijo la tortuga mientras avanzaba hasta el mar mientras Bulma caminaba por la playa con una blusa amarilla y una falda rosa, como siempre desde que estuvo por primera vez con Kakarotto, andaba sin ropa interior, andaba descalza al igual que Kakarotto disfrutando de la sensación de la arena que caminaba junto a la tortuga.

– Te lo agradezco mucho, fuiste muy amable al traerme hasta el mar – Dijo la tortuga agradeciéndole al pelinegro mientras Bulma se acercaba a ellos junto a Oolong.

– Pues me gustaría que también nos dieran las gracias a nosotros – Dijo Bulma mientras Oolong corría alegre diciendo que deberían agradecerles dándoles algo a lo que la tortuga estuvo de acuerdo, la tortuga se metió al mar prometiéndoles que pronto regresaría con su presente por haberlo ayudado y se perdió en el mar diciendo que regresaría al amanecer.

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la playa, la curiosidad le llamo la atención y miro a la playa mientras el sol comenzaba a caer a la distancia mientras el apreciaba una figura en la arena mirado el atardecer, decidió aventurarse la solitaria playa donde la figura estaba sentada admirando el atardecer.

– Hola Bulma, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a un lado de la peliazul que solo le devolvía una mirada tranquila y serena.

– Solo estaba contemplando el atardecer y pensaba en que ha sido maravilloso el tiempo que he estado contigo - Decía la chica mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de aquel momento que tuvo tras intimar con el pelinegro por primera vez y de hecho eso no abandonaba su mente.

– Es verdad, sin duda tu eres una mujer muy apasionada y he disfrutado mucho el tiempo que hemos pasado, pero, sobre todo, he disfrutado hacerte mía – Dijo, la chica le dirigió una mirada en shock cuando el pelinegro dijo eso mientras este le sostenía la mirada con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras ella le miraba con ojos llenos de pasión.

– Son-kun, tu… ¿tú quieres hacerme el amor otra vez? – Preguntó con cierta timidez a lo que el pelinegro solo le miró fijamente antes de responderle.

– Eso es algo que no se le pregunta a un Saiyan – Dijo el pelinegro mientras la mejillas de la chica se teñían suavemente de rosa al tiempo que se aproximaba al pelinegro y sus labios se unieran en un beso suave y sereno donde sus lenguas jugaban con suavidad una contra la otra mientras la mano de Bulma se colaba sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro acariciando suavemente su miembro por sobre la tela – ¿Bulma, que estás buscando? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras la serena mujer esbozaba una sonrisa suave y dulce.

\- Solo quiero que me des algo de tu amor, Son-kun – Dijo deseosa mientras su mano liberaba el miembro del pelinegro que de inmediato comenzaba a erguirse entre los dedos de la bella peliazul.

Bulma se agacho sobre el pelinegro que yacía sentado en la arena con sus pantalones bajados y su miembro erecto por completo.

– _Es muy grande, ¿será que todos los Saiyan son así? Yo creo que las terrícolas enloquecerían por ellos_ – Pensó, su lengua salió de sus labios y comenzó a lamer suavemente el pene del pelinegro que solo gemía ante cada lamida de la mojada y hábil lengua de Bulma que recorría cada cm de su miembro erecto mientras este latía ansioso y feliz de recibir las atenciones de la mujer de cabellos azules que ahora mismo lo estaba besando dulcemente mientras el pelinegro cerraba los ojos entregándose por completo a las caricias de la chica, los labios de Bulma tocaron la punta y se abrieron despacio mientras tragaban el gran miembro del pelinegro cm a cm que solo podía gemir ante cada suave succión de la chica que descendía poco a poco sobre su pene erguido que ahora mismo estaba desapareciendo entre sus labios mientras ella chupaba con fuerza de su miembro en total esplendor.

– Aaahh Bulma, eres fantástica, no pares aaahhh – Dijo, el pelinegro empujaba su pene en la garganta de la chica que solo podía gemir al sentir como el pelinegro le acariciaba sus pechos mientras su miembro se perdía entre sus labios hasta que Kakarotto ya no pudo más –aaaahhhhhh - la garganta de Bulma se movió mientras ingería todo el semen del pelinegro varios disparos abundantes de semen blanco y caliente ahora yacían en el estómago de la chica que miraba al pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Te amo, Son-kun – Dijo Bulma deseosa mientras el pelinegro la empujaba sobre la arena, su blusa salió volando al tiempo que Kakarotto se prendía de sus pechos grandes y firmes chupando con hambre sus pezones rosados, su lengua iba sobre ellos en círculos antes de que chupase con fuerza los mismos poniéndoles como roca poco a poco mientras que con su mano amasaba con fuerza el pecho libre.

\- Tienes pechos grandes y deliciosos, Bulma – Dijo el pelinegro mientras saltaba al otro seno de la peliazul que se despojaba de su prenda inferior arrancándola mientras sus piernas se abrían y acariciaba el pene del pelinegro que estaba más duro que antes.

\- Mételo, Son-kun, déjame sentirme tuya – Suplicó mientras el pelinegro le besaba y su pene se hundía en Bulma, recorrió todo el estrecho camino interno de un golpe mientras ella lanzaba un fuerte gemido de gusto al sentir como el pelinegro se balanceaba sobre la mujer de cabellera peliazul, sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el torso de Kakarotto mientras este se balanceaba una y otra vez contra ella golpeando la entrada de su vientre.

– Ahhhh Bulma, sin duda eres la mejor mujer, espero seas la indicada para llevar mis hijos… aaahhhhh – Dijo y su miembro penetro el vientre de Bulma quien solo pudo gemir con fuerza.

Ahí estaban los dos desnudos en la playa con el sol cayendo a la distancia y el pelinegro sobre la peliazul estaba penetrándole suavemente mientras los gemidos de Bulma abandonaban su garganta con fuerza e insistencia ante cada fuerte embate del pelinegro que se hundía en su vientre con cada golpe reclamándole como suyo mientras que Bulma solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el pelinegro le perforaba con su miembro en golpes fuertes e insistentes, amaso sus pechos sin dejar de moverse antes de empezar a chupar sus pezones mientras se balanceaba sobre Bulma quien solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el inminente orgasmo se avecinaba sobre ella sin esperar nada más, su cuerpo se tensó con fuerza mientras su interior se apretaba con fuerza atrapando al pelinegro que apenas lograba moverse bajo la presión de sus músculos internos que le jalaban hacia su vientre hasta que tampoco se pudo contener más, su pene estallo inundando el vientre de Bulma con su semen espeso y caliente mientras Bulma sonreía extasiada al sentirse por completo del pelinegro, se besaron de nuevo antes de que la mujer se desplomara sobre la arena por completo desmadejada, el pelinegro sonrió mientras la alzaba de la misma colocándola sobre él mientras su pene se hundía en ella y Bulma le miraba.

– Cabálgame, Bulma, cabálgame hasta el amanecer – Dijo el pelinegro deseoso mientras las manos de Bulma se posaban en su pecho y comenzaba a moverse sobre él mientras el pene de Kakarotto se hundía en su vientre una y otra vez y ella solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el pelinegro miraba sus grandes pechos balanceándose libremente en el aire mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre él con fuerza por completo en control de la situación, el pelinegro con sus manos y aun en el suelo comenzó a amasar los pechos de la peliazul que se balanceaba con fuerza mientras el miembro del pelinegro presionaba el interior de su vientre con fuerza e insistencia.

– Aaaahh Son-kun eres tan grande… aaahhh me llenas tanto, mi amor aaahhhh – Dijo, Bulma solo podía gemir mientras el pelinegro se alzaba de la arena abrazándole con fuerza mientras la besaba con pasión y ella no dejaba de moverse sobre el pelinegro.

Cuanto estuvieron así realmente no lo supieron, pero si fue mucho tiempo, las estrellas ya se veían en el firmamento y el pelinegro no podía contenerse más, su miembro estallo con fuerza dentro de Bulma inundando su vientre con más de su semilla caliente y espesa mientras ella miraba al cielo estrellado gritando de placer antes de desplomarse en la arena a un lado del pelinegro, estaba boca abajo y Kakarotto aun respiraba agitado con su miembro en plena erección, Bulma sintió el peso sobre ella mientras el pene del pelinegro se colaba en su vagina abierta y mojada.

– Aaaaaahhh – Dijo, solo pudo gemir al sentir como el pelinegro de nuevo se hundía en ella empujando con fuerza mientras la alzaba de las caderas y pronto la mujer estaba en cuatro mientras su cuerpo entero de bamboleaba ante los golpes del pelinegro que sin duda estaba más que maravillado, en este momento solo el instinto estaba guiando a Kakarotto, en este momento era solo eso, un animal ansioso de copular con la hermosa hembra que estaba a su disposición, sus manos acariciaban sus pechos mientras su pene se hundía en ella una y otra vez al tiempo que Bulma solo podía gemir y gemir mientras el pelinegro se perdía entre sus pliegues vaginales colándose hasta su útero. No podía más, tenía que descansar o iba a desmayarse, sus rodillas se vencieron al tiempo que el pelinegro explotaba de nuevo y Bulma terminaba en el suelo de la playa gimiendo con fuerza mientras el pelinegro le llenaba de semen de nuevo derramándose una buena cantidad en la arena mientras el pelinegro se recostaba sobre la hermosa peliazul.

\- Descansa, Bulma que esta noche aún no termina – Dijo, le mordió la oreja suavemente antes de que el pelinegro la cargara en brazos y desnudos se iban al remolque para continuar la jornada de sexo.

A la mañana siguiente, una Bulma vestida con una pijama rosa muy corta, estaba durmiendo sobre Kakarotto que la abrazaba por la cintura, la chica estaba a horcadas sobre él y si uno se fijaba bien, el pene del chico aún estaba dentro de la chica, al parecer la chica había decidido sentir, incluso al despertar, al chico, la chica se despertó sobre el chico y al sentir hasta el fondo el miembro de su amante se sonrojo y sonrió mientras se lo sacaba lentamente mientras gemía al sentir como salía y después sintió como de su vagina salía una gran cantidad de semen. Al ver que amanecía decidió bajar a ver el amanecer mientras Kakarotto se despertaba, la chica sin más salió del vehículo y vio como el sol salía en el horizonte.

Todos se sentaron a observar el amanecer, Kakarotto estaba ya vestido con sus ropas, de repente notan algo a lo lejos en el mar, ven que algo se acerca sin saber que es, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca se dan de cuenta que era la tortuga, pero sobre su caparazón iba alguien, un anciano de estatura baja, calvo y una prominente barba blanca, usaba gafas de sol, una camiseta hawaiana, unas bermudas, sandalias y un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda, además de llevar un bastón en su mano, el anciano al llegar a la orilla se bajó de la tortuga y los saludo con gesto amigable.

– Hola – Dijo el anciano sonriendo mientras Kakarotto lo veía y sonreía alegremente mientras los demás lo veían extrañado.

– Que abuelo tan llamativo – Comentó Bulma mientras Oolong se quejaba de que no era una hermosa princesa lo que traía la tortuga, pero Kakarotto se acercó al anciano y dijo.

– Pero si eres tú, Roshi_jiji, tiempo sin verlo jaja – Dijo el pelinegro alegremente, mientras el anciano lo veía fijamente, analizándolo, pero no recordaba quien era, aunque lo hubiese saludado con tanta familiaridad, solo fue hasta que vio aquella cola que reconoció al chico.

– Ohhh, pero si tú eres el nieto de mi alumno Gohan, el hijo de Gine, Kakarotto, hola muchacho, hace mucho tiempo no te veía, creo que desde que tenías cinco años, vaya que has crecido, supongo que tú fuiste el que ayudaste a la tortuga, te estoy muy agradecido – Dijo el anciano, tanto Oolong como Bulma veían sorprendidos como el pelinegro saludaba al anciano con tanta familiaridad, fue hasta que Bulma habló.

– Oye Son-kun, ¿Tú conoces a este anciano? – Preguntó la peliazul mientras Kakarotto le sonreía.

– Claro, les presentaré, él es Kame-Sen'nin, o mejor conocido como Muten Roshi, él es el maestro de mi abuelo, y por un tipo cuando estuvo de visita en la montaña Paoz también fue mi maestro – Dijo el pelinegro alegremente mientras el anciano asentía saludándolos.

– Así es, y debo decir que Kakarotto con cinco años fue un gran alumno, fue por eso que le pedí a Gohan que le enseñará todo lo que pudiera al chico, eras una caja de sorpresas, no cabe duda que ser un Saiyan tiene sus ventajas, además la hermosa Gine me pidió que te enseñará todo lo que supiera y como negarme a la petición de una hermosa chica – Dijo el anciano recordando el "pedido" de Gine de que entrenará a su hijo, más parecía una amenaza que un pedido, pero acepto al ver el talento del niño.

– Disculpe, señor – Dijo Bulma sacando de sus pensamientos al anciano - ¿Cuál será nuestro regalo? – Preguntó la chica a lo que el anciano se quedó pensativo y miró a Kakarotto que estaba expectante y dijo. – Creo que tengo algo, pero es algo solo para ti, Kakarotto, es llamada el agua de los dioses, así mucho tiempo la bebí haciéndome muy fuerte ayudándome a despertar mis poderes, así que hará lo mismo contigo, ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el anciano mientras sacaba una pequeña cantimplora y se la entregó al pelinegro que emocionado la destapó y la bebió toda, cuando terminó lo sintió en su cuerpo, y de su cuerpo expulsó una ráfaga de poder que empujó a los demás mientras Kakarotto sonreía y comenzó a flotar en el aire para luego salir volando a gran velocidad mientras se lanzaba a volar por el océano, por los cielos y sobre la playa mientras el anciano observaba al chico fascinado, sin duda ese chico superó sus expectativas, fue en ese momento que Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba el anciano en su cuello, en un cordel llevaba una esfera del dragón, para ser exactos era la de tres estrellas.

– Señor, por favor, muéstremela – Dijo la chica señalando la esfera a lo que el anciano extrañado le mostró la esfera mientras decía.

– Te refieres a esta esfera, es muy bonita, ¿no crees? – Preguntó mientras Bulma emocionada la tomaba y sin darse cuenta que estaba ahorcando al anciano la alzaba en el aire llamando a Kakarotto.

\- ¡Son-kun, mira, encontré la esfera del dragón, aquí la tengo! – Exclamó mientras Kakarotto la vio y bajo aterrizando frente a ella.

\- ¿Se trata de alguna joya valiosa? – Preguntó el anciano mientras Kakarotto veía la esfera.

\- Si, es una esfera del dragón, con ella se dice que se puede pedir cualquier tipo de deseo – Dijo Kakarotto sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo escuchado por alguien, era Yamcha que estaba ocultó junto a Puar que escucharon lo que dijo Kakarotto sobre las esferas del dragón.

\- Escuchaste eso, sin duda valió la pena seguirlos, toda mi vida he anhelado con casarme y no pienso despreciar esta oportunidad, podría pedirle a las esferas del dragón que me quite el temor a las chicas – Dijo mientras se mantenía escondido escuchando, mientras tanto, Bulma de manera coqueta y amable se acercaba al anciano y dijo.

– Oiga, señor, ¿podría regalarme la esfera? – Preguntó la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el anciano se lo pensó y se quedó viendo a la chica.

– Bueno, no me digo a dártela, pero tengo una condición – Dijo el anciano mientras la chica lo veía.

\- ¿Qué condición? – Preguntó Bulma mientras el anciano sonreía de manera pervertida y decía. – Quiero que muestres uno de tus pequeños encantos – Dijo el anciano mientras Kakarotto sonreía, por otro lado, Bulma se sorprendió y exclamaba indignada a lo que el anciano dijo.

– Bueno tampoco quiero forzarte, pero si la quieres – Dijo el anciano a lo que Oolong escuchó atento pensando en que el anciano era muy atrevido, la tortuga le recriminó por lo que le pedía a la chica - ¡No tiene nada de malo, a los ermitaños nos gustaría estar rodeado de chicas bonitas! – Exclamó mientras Bulma se lo pensaba y sonrojándose y al final decidió aceptar.

– Esta bien, señor, todo sea por la esfera del dragón, prometo hacer todo lo posible – Dijo la chica a lo que el anciano se emocionó, Bulma tomo el borde de su pijama mientras la subía lentamente para emoción del anciano y Oolong no desaprovechó para ver también, la chica separó las piernas y decidida se levantó la pijama dejando ver sus encantos causando que tanto el anciano como Oolong salieran volando en una gran hemorragia nasal ya que la chica mostró mucho más sin darse cuenta, quizás debió recordar que había dormido sin ropa interior y que además había tenido sexo con Kakarotto, podía verse como salía un poco del semen que aún estaba dentro de ella, y no solo de su vagina – Oh me da mucha vergüenza – Dijo mientras se bajaba de nuevo la pijama, después de que el anciano recuperó el conocimiento el entregó la esfera del dragón siendo esta la sexta esfera que tenían en su poder, la chica emocionada de tenerla se fue a cambiar para emprender otra vez el viaje, cuando estaba dentro se escuchó unos gritos que decía - ¡Por todos los cielos, olvide que no tenía ropa interior y aun chorreo el espeso semen de Son-kun! – Exclamó mientras todos miraban a Kakarotto que sonreía divertido, minutos después salió ya vestida con unos jeans verdes, Botas cafés, una blusa amarilla, unos guantes y una gorra, mientras caminaba alejándose del vehículo, escuchó que algo caía del cielo y vio como impactaba en el vehículo causando una explosión que mandó a volar a la chica cayendo en la arena y vio a lo lejos como cientos de barcos se acercaban por el mar y en estos estaba el símbolo de la Patrulla Roja, que estaban apuntando sus armas hacia la playa y lanzaba sus misiles.

– Creo que es hora de divertirme al fin, esperó que usted también se una, Roshi_jiji – Dijo mientras salía volando rumbo a los barcos que comenzaron a disparar tanto a la playa como a Kakarotto que esquivaba los misiles y balas de cañón, cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a disparar bolas de energía destruyendo un barco tras otro esquivando los disparos de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Bulma, Oolong y el anciano huían de los disparos, en una explosión la arena cayó sobre Yamcha que estaba ocultó, los demás lograron escapar ocultándose entre unas rocas, mientras se protegían Bulma le decía.

– Oiga señor, no sé supone que usted fue el maestro del abuelo de Son-kun, por consiguiente maestro de él, no debería ayudarle a vencer a esos sujetos, o solo es un anciano inútil y pervertido – Dijo Bulma mientras veía a la anciano y veían como los misiles volaban y explotaban, el anciano viendo que tenía razón, se quitó el caparazón de la espalda, dejo su bastón a un lado y se quitó la camisa, luego salió de entre las rocas y vio como Kakarotto volaba por encima de los barcos mientras lanzaba bolas de energía destruyéndolos, cuando el anciano estuvo en la playa, se concentró mientras tomaba una pose seria y de combate, de repente expulsó su poder sufriendo un cambio absoluto, de pasar a ser un anciano flacucho paso a ser un anciano musculoso e imponente.

– Lo que verán se llama KameHameHa – Dijo mientras se enfocaba. Yamcha salía de entre la arena al escuchar lo que decía el anciano.

\- ¿El KameHameHa? – Preguntó Yamcha a lo que Puar le preguntó lo que era y dijo – Es una técnica especial de la escuela de la tortuga donde enfocas toda tu energía y la expulsas de un solo golpe, jamás pensé que vería esa técnica con mis propios ojos – Dijo observando como el anciano se preparaba, puso sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo como si sostuviera una esfera en las manos mientras exclamaba.

– **_Ka… me… Ha…. Me…_** – Exclamó mientras una brillante esfera de energía azul se formaba en sus manos y Kakarotto se detenía en cielo a observar lo que hacía el anciano y sonrió – **_HAAAAAAA_** – Exclamó mientras un pilar de energía era expulsada de las manos del anciano contra los barcos, la esfera de energía surco el océano destruyendo algunos barcos, cuando desapareció dejo una gran zanja de agua donde los barcos eran hundidos y eran tragados por el mar, todos vieron los resultados asombrados mientras Kakarotto sonreía. Yamcha veía con la boca abierta y asombrado a más no poder.

– Utilice una de mis grandes técnicas – Dijo el anciano mientras volvía a ser el anciano flacucho.

– Además de ser un viejo decrépito, también tiene cualidades – Dijo Bulma admirada, Kakarotto aterrizó junto al anciano y dijo.

– Vaya, eso fue genial, Roshi_jiji – Dijo el pelinegro, pero a lo lejos volvían aparecer barcos, pero más que nada submarinos grandes y armados y volvían a disparar, se tiraron al suelo cerca de Kakarotto mientras sonreía. – Que bien, ahora es mi turno, observe esto, Roshi_jiji – Dijo mientras se colocaba en la misma posición anterior a la que tuvo el anciano mientras los demás lo observaban. – **_KA… ME… HA… ME…_** \- Dijo mientras una esfera de energía más grande que la que había hecho el anciano se formaba en sus manos y lanzaba su ataque – **_HAAAAAAA_** – Exclamó con fuerza mientras lanzaba un gran pilar de energía, esta vez el ataque fue arras del suelo causando un gran pilar de energía azul que arrasaba con todo a su paso, todos veían asombrados lo que estaba sucediendo, Kakarotto hizo la misma técnica especial que había hecho el anciano, pero esta era mucho más poderosa. El mar nuevamente se tragó por completo y sin dejar rastro a los barcos y submarinos de la patrulla roja, donde al final solo las olas del mar chocaban contra la playa, todos se acercaron al chico asombrados, especialmente el anciano.

– Je, ¿Qué le parece, Roshi_jiji? Había escuchado por parte de mi abuelo sobre esta técnica, pero nunca la había hecho, ahora que la veo y la hago por primera vez me parece estupenda – Dijo Kakarotto mientras sonreía, el anciano se quedó pensativo.

– _Esto es impresionante, estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el agua, esto es talento puro, realizó esa técnica en un santiamén mientras que a mí me tomó 50 años de entrenamiento_ – Pensó el anciano mientras Kakarotto veía hacia el mar.

– Esos sujetos de la Patrulla Roja son molestos, al parecer ellos pueden tener la última esfera del dragón, debemos buscar su base, acabar con ellos y obtener la esfera, así que, ¿Dónde conseguiremos otro vehículo para ir a allí? – Preguntó Kakarotto mientras sonreía, al parecer, el Saiyan estaba ansioso de enfrentarse a más ejércitos de la Patrulla Roja, o quizás lo que más quería era la esfera del dragón, pero en realidad, Kakarotto lo que quería era demostrar su poder y si eso conllevaba más destrucción, pues eso lo hacía más gratificante.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola lectores! Disculpen la demora con este cap, pero me había quedado bloqueado, creo que ya estoy listo para seguir adelante sin ningún problema ya que ya tengo planeado los arcos y lo que va suceder, quiero decirles que esta historia podría tener cosas nuevas y originales, ademas de cosas del canon, pero sobre todo llegare abarcar toda la historia de Dragon Ball hasta la actualidad, incluso el nuevo manga o mas.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **ana martinez: Debo decir que la relación entre Bulma y Kakarotto sera pasajera, en cuanto a Milk, aparecerá mucho mas adelante, ella no sera la pareja de Kakarotto, pero si tendrá una pareja.**

 **Kolomte'49: Gracias por tu comentario, las cosas con Gine, la madre de Kakarotto van a ser muy interesantes, ademas que Raditz y Milk aparecerán mucho mas adelante.**

 **agusXD: Gracias por tu comentario, tranquilo, no haré eso, ella si aparecerá, pero mas adelante, y debo advertirte desde ahora que ella no sera la pareja de Kakarotto.**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, espero mas para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **…**

 **El Deseo de un Saiyan**

Kakarotto estaba decidido acabar con la patrulla roja y encontrar la última esfera del dragón que necesitaban, el chico estaba decidido a buscar la última esfera, no tenía un deseo para pedir, pero era mejor tener las esferas a que las tuviera cualquier otro, y más si se trataba de la Patrulla Roja, le pidió a Bulma el radar del dragón para buscar la última esfera, y se fue volando a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Bulma vieron irse a Kakarotto, pero desean ir tras él ya que puede necesitar su ayuda, el problema es que no tenían un medio de transporte que los llevara, fue en ese momento que Yamcha usando una de las cápsulas que ha robado, hizo aparecer un avión y dijo.

– Les daré este avión para que vayan, yo ya no tengo interés en ustedes, así que simplemente seguiré mi camino – Dijo Yamcha mientras se iba con Puar, pero Bulma le dijo algo que hizo que se detuviera.

– ¿Estás seguro que no vienes? Podrías conseguir muchas cosas en la base de la Patrulla Roja, habrían cosas que un mercenario como tú te podría interesar – Dijo Bulma a lo que Yamcha se giró para verla, eso llamaba su atención, además podría conseguir muchas cosas, más de lo que podría desear, así que acepto ir con ellos y todos subieron al avión, incluso el maestro Roshi que estaba interesado en saber que pasaría con el nieto de su más querido alumno, subieron rápido para seguir a su amigo, pero Yamcha tenía una buena pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos a Kakarotto? – Preguntó mientras despegaba y Bulma solo dijo.

\- Siguiendo el rastro de destrucción, por supuesto – Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras salían volando a toda velocidad siguiendo a Kakarotto, este volaba rápidamente viendo el radar donde señalaba la ubicación de la esfera del dragón. Volando por un extenso bosque escuchó como pequeñas explosiones sucedían en la entre los árboles, vio como misiles se acercaban a él, pero con gran agilidad los esquivaba mientras estos explotaban, estaba muy cerca de la base de la Patrulla Roja, el chico sacó su báculo rojo y comenzó golpear más misiles que salían de todos lados del bosque, desviaba estos para que explotaran, pero después de los misiles vinieron los disparos cosa que Kakarotto tuvo que volar más rápido y haciendo girar su báculo bloqueaba con destreza las balas mientras ya cansado de que le dispararan, con su mano libre, preparó su ataque y comenzó a disparar bolas de energía que destruía el bosque y con este las armas que le disparaban, guardó su báculo y ahora con ambas manos disparaba más esferas de energía que destruían todos a su paso, siguió avanzando en su camino de destrucción.

A lo lejos vio como decenas de aeronaves que volaban hacia él y sonriendo sacó su báculo que creció un par de metros y ondeándolo comenzó alanzar golpe tras golpe destrozando los aviones, además de disparar esferas de energía destruyendo más de ellos mientras Kakarotto se movía con agilidad y velocidad sonriendo ante su paso de destrucción y continuó así por varios kilómetros, destruía todo aquello que lo atacaba usando la combinación de su báculo y sus ataques rápidos, fue cuando a lo lejos vio una enorme base sobre una pequeña península, avanzaba más y más, siendo seguido por más aeronaves que disparaban, pero Kakarotto los destruía, fue cuando vio un cueva debajo de la península bajo la base y sonriendo se metió allí seguido de muchas aeronaves que lo seguían, pero estás dejaron de disparar ya que no veían nada, de repente una esfera azul brillante apareció en medio de la oscuridad mientras Kakarotto reunía su energía.

– **_KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAA –_** Exclamó el chico mientras disparaba la esfera de energía, pero no hacia las aeronaves sino al techo sobre ellos causando una gran explosión en el túnel mientras se desplomaba toda la cueva mientras afuera un risco se destrozada mientras las piedras caían, mientras el resto de la base temblaba.

En el edificio principal, el comandante Red, estaba en la ventana tratando de mirar afuera, pero le pidió a su Oficial Black que lo alzará para ver, al hacerlo el pequeño hombre pudo ver como se destruía una pequeña parte de la península y luego como en el centro de la base se formaba un gran cráter que se hundía más y más, todo el ejército de la base se movilizó allí mientras se preparaban para atacar, fue cuando algo rápidamente salió del cráter y que daba en el aire sobre el ejercito que veía como la figura de Kakarotto brillaba azulado con su brazos cruzados en su pecho y abriéndolos con fuerza y gritando dejo expulsar cientos de esferas de energía contra el ejército que era destruido siendo arrasado por los ataques del Saiyan.

El comandante Red, asustado corrió hacía su escritorio mientras marcaba un numero en el teléfono y decía.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Ya está aquí, maldición… Mas te vale que te des prisa, yo voy a escapar de aquí – Dijo el pequeño hombre mientras tomaba la esfera del dragón y junto a Black escapaban del lugar mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba las explosiones mientras Kakarotto avanzaba por la base destruyendo todo a su paso.

Red junto a Black corrían deprisa mientras Kakarotto avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso, los dos hombres corrían y entraron por una puerta donde estaba una nave para escapar, pero era solo de un tripulante así que el Comandante Red le dijo a Black que debía quedarse y sacrificarse, el oficial Black vio esto con sorpresa e indignado por eso comenzaron a discutir, solo fue hasta que Black traicionando a Red le disparó en la cabeza matándolo, Black subió a la nave y despegando escapó de allí mientras Kakarotto seguía avanzando y al llegar allí vio como la nave despegaba y salía volando, pero lo dejo ir, vio como de uno de los bolsillos de Red salía la esfera del dragón y sonrió tomándola, ya tenía todas las esferas del dragón reunidas, de repente una explosión se escuchó y vio como aquella nave era destruida mientras caía al mar, alzó la mirada y vio a una figura que flotaba en el aire.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso y con cabello largo, tenía un uniforme militar, donde la camiseta estaba el símbolo de la Patrulla Roja, además de una bandana roja en su cabeza, era algo moreno y sin duda alguien muy rudo y peligroso que nunca lo vio venir, no pudo sentir su ki, algo le decía que ese sujeto era sin duda poderoso, a una gran velocidad, aquel sujeto se lanzó a atacar a Kakarotto y posándose frente a él ataco con fuerza en un ataque a quemarropa, una gran explosión de energía se podía ver en la zona de la batalla mientras una figura aparecía volando entre la misma tras haber sido arrojada por todo el poder que ahora mismo estaba haciendo sacudir la tierra, Kakarotto estaba retrocediendo tras el ataque que casi lo había hecho volar en pedazos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, solamente podía ver cómo la figura delante de él se mantenía en el aire con esa mirada fría e indiferente mientras su mano aún dejaba salir pequeñas chispas de energía dónde ese el poderoso ataque había salido disparado.

\- De acuerdo, jejeje esto de pelear contra alguien que no tiene ki es muy molesto, debe ser un androide - Decía con algo de emoción en su voz mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, después de todo, la idea de combatir contra alguien en verdad difícil de enfrentar era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, poco a poco el suelo a su espalda comenzó a retumbar antes de hacerse pedazos mostrando una segunda figura que él no había podido percibir hasta que fue demasiado tarde pues un puño derecho se clavó en su estómago con toda la fuerza posible levantándolo del suelo sólo para que la pierna de ese nuevo enemigo se levantará para dar una patada giratoria a su rostro haciéndolo salir volando hasta atravesar todo lo que se puso en su camino, como una expresión de cierta molestia dio un giro en el aire antes de clavar sus pies en el suelo deteniendo su movimiento mientras sujetaba su mentón golpeado pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había un segundo androide en esa batalla.

Este tenía el mismo uniforme que el otro sujeto, solo que este tenía el cabello corto, rubio y de un aspecto serio, era más musculoso que el otro, pero un poco más bajo.

\- ¿Son dos? Genial esto será emocionante en verdad – Dijo, por la mente del Saiyan de cabello negro paso el momento en el que se había encontrado con el primero de esos sujetos que solamente se le quedó viendo antes de que lo atacara con fuerza mientras él no sentía absolutamente nada de presencia de su parte por lo que sólo pudo asumir que se trataba de una máquina por eso mismo fue que lo arrastró hasta esta zona deshabitada sin darse cuenta de que el otro los había seguido escondido y ahora mismo los dos seres estaban delante de él con esa mirada carente de emociones fija sobre su persona

\- Resistirse es inútil, somos más poderosos que tú y además somos dos - Dijo con una voz mecánica el pelinegro que podría ser el líder de aquellos androides mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándose así mismo un aspecto imponente.

\- Lo más sensato ahora sería sólo rendirte para no tener que sufrir - Comentó el segundo de esos androides mientras el Saiyan solamente podía sonreír antes de negar a todo lo que ellos habían dicho pues rendirse era algo que no tenía en sus planes.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero eso no es mi estilo, prefiero pelear y aplastarlos antes que dejar que le hagan daño a alguien – Dijo, las palabras retadoras del pelinegro solamente causaron que los dos seres comenzarán a avanzar en su dirección más y más rápido mientras el suelo se despedazaba a su paso.

Sabiendo de que estaban a punto de embestirlo con toda la fuerza posible el cruzó los brazos sobre tu pecho antes de lanzar un fuerte grito mientras dejaba que su poder explotará con toda la fuerza posible causando un gran terremoto mientras una onda de energía azul escapaba desde el interior de su cuerpo haciendo que su cabello cambiará de color a un negro más claro y sus ojos negros estuvieran lleno de furia pues finalmente había liberado su poder y ahora mismo en una estela de energía se lanzaba en contra de los dos seres artificiales, con velocidad llegó al primero de ellos que recibió con un poderoso golpe de derecha en la cara haciendo que retrocediera ante el impacto sólo para bloquear el golpe del segundo que con una velocidad imposible lanzaba golpe tras golpe que eran detenidos una y otra vez por sus manos que desviaban y bloqueaban todo lo que estaba lanzando, el segundo de aquellos seres se levantó del suelo para atacar por la espalda lanzando un par de patadas que el guerrero pelinegro eludió moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras ambos eres trataban de golpearlo con toda su fuerza dándose cuenta de que el incremento de poder había sido mucho más de que ellos tenían contemplado y ahora mismo su adversario parecía estar a un nivel superior, uno de ellos como el rol principal estaba comenzando a atacar con toda la fuerza y velocidad que podía mientras el segundo se alejaba un poco para unir sus manos sobre su cabeza haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía rojo que comienzo a brillar y pulsar más y más fuerte mientras ganaba tamaño y poder para luego lanzar un ataque devastador en contra del Saiyan, en el último segundo lanzó una poderoso bola de energía que voló contra el suelo despedazando todo en su camino mientras el androide se movía hacia un costado y el Saiyan de cabello negro vio el golpe de frente, pero esta vez con sus manos extendidas a adelante y gritando con fuerza para soportar la energía que lo empujaba sobre el suelo despedazando todo a su paso mientras él sólo podía soportar más y más aquella embestida de energía que solamente lo estaba arrojando sobre el suelo al tiempo que con un grito de poder su energía azul escapaba aún más fuerte que antes desde su interior mientras levantaba los brazos en todo lo alto alejando el ataque que se elevó hacia la atmósfera del planeta antes de explotar en una colosal bola de energía roja que causó un gran estremecimiento en toda la atmósfera mientras su brillo por un segundo opacaba a la luz del sol.

\- _Ese ataque fue bastante peligroso, si hubiera usado eso en una zona con más gente habría causado demasiada muerte, estos androides no están jugando, será mejor que los acabe antes de que hagan algo más... peligroso_ – Pensó, solamente le bastó pensar un poco en eso antes de ver cómo los dos seres habían unido sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo aparecer una vez más esas esferas de energía roja que comenzaban a crecer y a brillar más y más mientras las dos máquinas dejaban escapar una gran cantidad de vapor de sus cuerpos dejando en claro que estaban forzando sus núcleos de poder más allá de lo que ellos mismos eran capaces de soportar.

\- ¡Esperen un segundo sí usan tanta energía causaran mucho daño! - Gritó con algo de preocupación Kakarotto mientras sentía como esa energía extraña aumentaba más y más de intensidad antes de que ambos seres gritaran con fuerza creando un par de gigantescas estrellas rojas de donde dos grandes misiles de energía salieron disparados contra él.

La energía salió en grandes pilares que se abrieron a los costados de Kakarotto despedazando todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras creaban un gran silbido en su avance para aplastar con toda la fuerza posible al Saiyan que solamente pudo atinar a generar su energía para despegar del suelo hacia la atmósfera esperando que la energía de esos monstruos lo siguiera y de hecho así pasó pues de manera increíble dieron un giro extraño sobre el suelo para seguirlo hacia el cielo donde poco a poco lo arrinconaron para colisionar una contra otra creando una explosión de energía tan monstruosa que la misma esfera resultante logró alcanzar el suelo para despedazar todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras la figura del Saiyan desaparecía dentro de un gran grito atrapado en la explosión gigantesca.

La energía parecía crecer más y más mientras la figura de Kakarotto aparecía dentro de la explosión que poco a poco se disipó en el aire un trazo de figuras de aquel Saiyan magullado como nunca antes en su vida comenzaba desplomarse poco a poco hacia el suelo mientras todo el cuerpo le dolía como pocas veces en su vida, después de todo, había recibido de manera directa uno de los ataques más brutales que hubiera podido jamás imaginar, no supo realmente cómo fue que logró mantenerse en el aire, pero en el último segundo reuniendo un poco de su energía logró mantenerse en pleno vuelo mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia ese par de seres artificiales que seguían dirigiendo sus ojos directo a él como si el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido a su ataque en realidad no les hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

\- Supongo que... son más fuertes de lo que pensaba - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada en sus labios mientras sentía como sus brazos dolían como nunca antes, después de todo los ataques habían explotado justo sobre ellos por lo que ahora mismo su ropa estaba destrozada y tenía una buena cantidad de sangre cayendo de las heridas expuestas en ambos hombros, pero aun así parecía estar listo para continuar la batalla o esa era su idea antes de que un destello de energía resplandeciera sobre su cabeza lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de cómo un ataque de color carmesí descendía sobre su persona cayendo justo sobre su torso causando una nueva explosión que como si fuera un meteorito lo lanzó en línea recta hasta el suelo donde se estrelló al centro del cráter con una fuerza devastadora haciendo que la tierra se hundiera incluso más de lo que ya estaba todo mientras él quedaba tirado en el suelo viendo como en el aire aparecía una tercera extraña figura que descendía poco a poco desde las nubes sin generar ninguna clase de presencia.

\- M...malditos... ¿Eran tres? ¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay? - Se preguntaba bastante adolorido mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, aunque en ese momento uno de los primeros seres mecánicos estaba flotando sobre el cráter mientras lo veía con ojos fríos y analíticos.

\- Resistirse es inútil, tu muerte es un hecho – Declaró con esa fría y confiada voz aquella máquina mientras apuntaba su mano abierta hacia el Saiyan caído comenzando a generar una esfera de energía escarlata que sin duda le iba a causar mucho daño.

El Saiyan en el suelo solamente podía tratar de ponerse de pie poco a poco sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le dolía después de recibir 3 golpes directos sin poder resistir y en el último segundo justo cuando aquel androide estaba listo para acabarlo una figura llegó volando a toda velocidad impulsado por una especie de energía verde que salía desde la parte de atrás de su saco siendo la figura de un conocido androide que llegaba para golpear con toda la fuerza posible a ese ser mecánico que por un segundo no supo realmente lo que pasaba, su ataque salió disparado hacia una pequeña masa de rocas que fue destruida mientras él recibía el golpe de un par de puños metálicos justo en su estómago que sumado al impulso que ya tenía fue suficiente para mandar a la máquina directo al suelo mientras aquel inesperado invitado se quedaba de pie delante de las máquinas agresivas.

\- No voy a dejar que lastimen a mi amigo – Dijo, en el interior del cráter Kakarotto reconoció aquella voz como la de un amigo suyo muy apreciado por lo que dirigiendo su mirada algo cansada hacia aquella figura pudo distinguir a Octavio delante de él retando a sus enemigos con total decisión, después de todo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era protegerlo y evitar que ellos lo destruyeran.

\- Un androide con mal funcionamiento... es un desperfecto y debe ser erradicado - Dijo con una voz gruesa y fría el último androide que había llegado a la zona de batalla mientras Octavio simplemente apretaba sus puños decidido a combatir contra aquellos agresores que lo miraban de manera fija y analítica como si estuvieran evaluando lo que él podía hacer.

\- No... sal de ahí, no pelees, Octavio... son más fuertes que tú, van a destruirte, sal de ahí - Pedía con fuerza Kakarotto mientras el androide mencionado solamente le dirigía una pequeña mirada y una sonrisa a su amigo antes de comentar que él jamás permitiría que un amigo suyo fuera lastimado por alguien semejante a esos sujetos y sin decir más se lanzó al ataque sólo para ver cómo Octavio con su golpe inicial era detenido con facilidad por uno de aquellos seres mientras el segundo se inclinaba a un lado para clavar una poderosa patada en su estómago haciendo que los ojos de Octavio casi se pusieran en blanco mientras era levantado del suelo antes de que el primer androide lanzará un par de puñetazos a su cara haciendo que prácticamente diera un giro en el aire mientras ambas máquinas unían sus manos para golpearlo con fuerza en un golpe doble que con bastante dolor lo hacía salir volando al aire mientras el androide que estaba flotando solamente apuntaba al frente donde su mano abierta mostraba una esfera de energía roja que parecía brillar fuerte y peligrosa al tiempo que los dos androides en el suelo le imitaban creando sus propios ataques. - No... no lo hagan... ¡Octavio no! - Gritó Kakarotto al ver como su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios recibía de triple ataque que hacía aparecer una gran esfera de energía que sacudía toda la zona antes de que la onda explosiva sacará a Kakarotto del suelo haciéndolo volar mientras él trataba de recomponerse para simplemente caer en el suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas aún adolorido todo mientras la energía se disipaba poco a poco y los restos despedazados del que alguna vez fuera su amigo caían al suelo justo frente a él sólo su torso y cabeza y lo que solía ser uno de sus brazos habían quedado delante del Saiyan que solamente podía abrirlos ojos en shock al ver como aquel androide había dado su propia vida para salvarlo luchando contra un par de enemigos que no podría derrotar de ninguna manera.

Octavio cayó destruido a sus pies, el androide con su último aliento decía.

\- Kakarotto, ¿Estás bien? Me alegro - Dijo y murió mientras el Saiyan lo veía, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras se acercaba al androide. A lo lejos se vio volar la nave donde iban el maestro Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha y Oolong y aterrizaron apartados de la batalla, mientras que los tres androides se acercaban a Kakarotto en el aire

\- Un androide defectuoso no debe existir - Decía con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa al Saiyan que estaba en el suelo mientras Kakarotto sólo seguía viendo los restos humeantes del que fue su amigo.

\- La supremacía de los androides es innegable, tú no puedes hacer nada - Dijo otro de aquellos seres mecánicos al tiempo que comenzaban a flotar en el aire uno junto al otro.

\- Lo que debes hacer ahora es sólo morir igual que el androide obsoleto - Comentó el último de los androides mirando fijamente a Kakarotto quién de alguna manera incomprensible para él ya estaba un poco de pie mientras sus ojos mostraban la ira más absoluta que jamás había tenido dentro de él.

En el interior de Kakarotto una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a reunirse a una velocidad frenética mientras su corazón bombeaba con toda la fuerza posible en el interior de su pecho todo al tiempo que él apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir como la sangre salía de los mismos solamente había una cosa que quería ser en ese momento y era despedazar por completo a los androides frente a él, fue cuando se dejó sentir una gran presión en el lugar, el maestro Roshi lo sintió, tuvo un mal presentimiento al igual que los demás, los tres androides observaban fijamente a Kakarotto que dejo salir un aura morado azulado mientras su musculatura se tensaba.

\- Ustedes... ustedes... ¡VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS! - Gritó con toda la fuerza posible mientras sentía como algo estallaba en el interior de su cuerpo y los tres androides flotando en el aire podían detectar con esos rastreadores internos como la energía en el Saiyan parecía volverse loca pues un aura de poder de color entre morado azulado comenzó a rodearlo antes de que el estallido de poder se dejará sentir con toda la fuerza posible en aquella zona causando un gran terremoto mientras las rocas se despedazaban y se alzaban en el aire todo al tiempo que el cabello del Saiyan se erizaba hacia arriba tomando un extraño tono morado y verde oscuro que solamente aumentaba más y más el volumen de su cabello al tiempo que su musculatura parecía crecer de una manera exponencial hasta volverse considerablemente más grande al punto incluso de que pareció crecer de estatura todo mientras su energía se salía por completo de control y sus ojos casi parecían volverse completamente blanco solamente en la pupila quedó ligeramente difuminada antes de que con un rugido de poder ensordecedor dejar a explotar todo su energía causando una gran sacudida en la tierra que solamente mantuvo a los androides fijos delante de él mientras los indicadores internos de ellos parecían estar completamente locos pues dentro de sus ojos mecánicos en la palabra error aparecía una y otra vez pues la energía que había liberado el Saiyan se había salido por completo de sus cálculos y sus escalas - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - Gritó con fuerza mientras un pilar de energía ascendía al cielo nebuloso y se abría ante el poder del Saiyan, las nubes comenzaban a converger con el pilar de poder mientras Kakarotto gritaba con fuerza e incluso su voz se engroso un poco mientras comenzaba a flotar subiendo más y más hasta la altura donde estaban los androides, el mar se agitaba en ondas donde el chico Saiyan estaba en el centro.

\- Kakarotto - Decían sus amigos llamándolo mientras sentían esa sensación aterradora y vieron algo increíble, veía como estaba Kakarotto estaba cambiando, de los cielos comenzaban a caer rayos mientras la presión hostil del Saiyan se hacía sentir ante los androides.

\- El sujeto debe ser eliminado - Comentó uno de aquellos androides atrayendo la atención del enfurecido Kakarotto que solamente dio un paso al frente despedazando el suelo antes de arrancar una embestida frenética rodeado de una gran cantidad de energía morada y verde que solamente aumentaba el poder mientras gritaba con fuerza que él debía morir antes de que alguno de los androides pudiera siquiera decir nada el puño derecho de Kakarotto había atravesado por completo el torso de aquel androide que solamente bajaba la mirada sin entender realmente que había pasado pues tenía un enorme agujero en el centro de su pecho donde se encontraba el puño del Saiyan que sin ninguna clase de sutileza simplemente generó una gran cantidad de energía en la mano causando una explosión monumental que alejo a las otras dos máquinas mientras el primero de ellos era despedazado con una facilidad asombrosa.

\- Su poder está completamente fuera de la escala, debemos acabar con él antes de que se haga más fuerte - Comentó el último de los androides a su compañero que aún existía mostrando ninguna clase de interés por el androide recién caído por lo que con velocidad el par de androides se dejaron ir contra el Saiyan enloquecido con todo su poder siendo el primero de ellos el que estaba cerca de la explosión quién fue el que golpeó a Octavio en el estómago, el puño de aquel Androide se estrelló contra el rostro de Kakarotto quien no se movió un solo centímetro mientras lo veía con esos ojos repletos de furia antes de sujetar su brazo donde apretaba con toda la fuerza posible para terminar despedazando la extremidad solamente con la fuerza de su mano causando que la sangre o quizás aceite, no estaba seguro, solamente sabía que había salido una gran cantidad cuando le arrancó la extremidad, pero antes de que el androide pudiera retroceder el solamente avanzó para conectar una poderosa patada a su estómago igual que la que conecto a su amigo caído causando que él monstruo mecánico solamente se elevará un poco en el aire antes de que la mano izquierda de Kakarotto apuntará al mismo creando una pequeña esfera de energía qué detonó en un gran géiser de poder que simplemente vaporizo a la máquina restante todo para que dirigirá sus ojos hacia el androide que aún estaba flotando en el aire, la última máquina solamente estaba viendo fijamente a Kakarotto quién estaba en el aire mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la última máquina que sabía muy bien que no podría hacerle frente a él, después de todo su estrategia se basaba en la superioridad numérica y ahora en menos de 5 minutos esté enfurecido Saiyan ya había acabado con dos de ellos solamente le quedaba una opción y era sobrecargar su núcleo para despedazarse a sí mismo y destruir al Saiyan, lo más probable era una buena parte de la tierra pudiera ser destruida con esa ataque, pero su objetivo estaría cumplido y eso era lo único que realmente importaba por lo que apretando sus puños comenzó a reunir la energía en el núcleo de poder mientras la advertencia aparecía en el interior de sus ojos pues estaba comenzando entrar en un terreno peligroso, pero una vez más las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea pues con el mismo estallido de velocidad y un zumbido meteórico el cometa morado y verde llegó contra él golpeándolo con toda la fuerza posible causando que el androide fuera literalmente partido en dos de un solo golpe mientras su núcleo de poder era arrancado de su cuerpo lanzado al aire mientras toda su energía se perdía en el aire y los restos del androide comenzaban a caer desde el cielo con unos ojos repletos de asombro pues lo último que su computadora podía predecir era que dada la distancia y el tiempo era imposible que ese Saiyan con la velocidad que había demostrado llegará a él antes de que reunirá la energía necesaria para alcanzar el punto de explosión y aun así lo había hecho.

La máquina comenzaba a caer desde el cielo antes de que con un gesto furioso en sus labios Kakarotto solamente lanzara un grito desgarrador expandiendo su poder en todas direcciones creando una onda de energía devastadora que alcanzó los restos de aquel androide que fueron despedazados antes de que siquiera tocará el suelo todo mientras el Saiyan sólo podía apretar sus puños gritando con dolor dejando que todo su poder sacudiera el planeta por completo.

Descendió poco a poco aterrizando junto al destrozado cuerpo de Octavio y supo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, tomando la mochila donde estaban las esferas del dragón, Kakarotto las saco y las puso en el suelo, tirando la mochila a un lado, poco a poco el Saiyan se fue calmando mientras volvía a su estado normal, a lo lejos vio como sus amigos se acercaban, ellos estaban a salvo, pero él debía hacer algo por su amigo Octavio, había sacrificado su vida para intentar protegerlo, pero ese sacrificio hizo que el explotará un poder que jamás pensó tener, así que solo debía hacer una cosa, retribuirle ese sacrificio a Octavio.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ, SHENGLONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras el cielo se oscurecía y rayos amarillos comenzaron a caer del cielo, las esferas del dragón brillaron con intensidad y de repente un gran brillo dorado salió de estas y un pilar amarillo salió de las esferas mientras ascendía al cielo serpenteando hasta estallar en el oscuro cielo.

De este surgió la serpenteante y gigantesca figura de un dragón de escamas verdes, su vientre era de color crema y medía muchos metros de largo, tenía una cabeza grande y amenazante, unos cuernos que parecían de madera, unos largos bigotes, además de barbas verdes y unos intimidantes ojos rojos sin pupila, el dragón descendía para ver al sujeto que le había invocado.

– **Adelante, ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Solamente puedo concederte un deseo, el que quieras** – Dijo Shenlong mientras Kakarotto lo miraba.

– Shenlong, quiero que reconstruyas a Octavio, pero quítale la bomba que hay en su interior – Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía al dragón.

– **Eso es muy fácil, está bien, te lo concederé –** Dijo Shenlong mientras los ojos rojos de este brillaban intensamente mientras ante los ojos de Kakarotto, Octavio volvía a la vida t completamente reconstruido ante la mirada alegre del joven Saiyan.

– ¿Kakarotto? – Preguntó Octavio frente al chico que saludo a su amigo resucitado, el Saiyan le explico al androide 8 que, al haber reunido las esferas, pidió el deseo de revivirlo, pero si la bomba que tenía, ahora podía vivir una vida tranquila – Muchas gracias, Kakarotto, fue un gran gusto ayudar a un gran amigo – Dijo Octavio feliz.

\- **Bien, ya cumplí con mi trabajo, hasta pronto –** Dijo el dragón mientras brillaba intensamente y desaparecía mientras las esferas del dragón ascendían al cielo y luego separarse e irse en distintas direcciones donde irían a parar para ser buscadas de nuevo mientras los demás amigos de Kakarotto se acercaban mientras veían como las esferas se esparcían por el mundo.

\- Bien, supongo que ya todo acabo, la Patrulla Roja ya no existe, ahora si todo estará tranquilo – Dijo el Saiyan mientras veía a sus amigos celebrar que estaban bien, la primera en llegar fue Bulma que se lanzó a los brazos del chico y se alegraba de que estaba bien.

Después de decirles lo que había pasado, era el momento de separarse, Yamcha decidió quedarse con Puar en aquél lugar ya que podrían encontrar muchas cosas valiosas, así que Bulma, Kakarotto y Octavio se fueron en el avión, ya que el maestro Roshi se fue a su casa por el mar sobre el caparazón de la tortuga, antes de irse le había dicho a Kakarotto que cuando quisiera podría ir a visitarlo a Kame House, la casa del anciano, a lo que el chico le prometió que lo haría y más aún que lo iría a visitar con su abuelo y su madre, cosa que alegro al anciano, por un lado, Oolong quiso irse con el anciano ya que podría ser algo divertido por otro lado, Octavio regreso a la torre Muscle, cerca de allí había un pequeño pueblo que había sufrido por culpa de la Patrulla Roja, así que iría a ayudarlos, cosa que alegró al Saiyan, después de un efusivo abrazo de los dos amigos, Kakarotto y Bulma siguieron su camino rumbo a la Montaña Paoz.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola lectores! Les traigo este cap donde comienza el arco del torneo de las artes marcias o Tenkaichi** **Budōkai** **21 según el canon, los arcos o sagas serán cortos, sobre todo los de Dragon Ball, incluso ya la tengo toda escrita y terminada para pasar al Dragon Ball Z. Todo sera en una historia, ya que sé que las series fanfic las tienen separadas.**

 **Respondiendo al review que me dejaron**

 **VegetaBrifs: Vegeta se casara con Bulma, lo que tuvieron Kakarotto y Bulma solo fue algo pasajero, aquí en este cap lo veras.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **…**

 **El Tenkaichi Budōkai**

Kakarotto iba en el avión con Bulma de regreso a la Montaña Paoz, la chica iba pensativa ya que sabía que al llegar allí tendría que despedirse de Kakarotto ya que ambos tenían vidas diferentes, pero aun así no dejaría de considerar al Saiyan como su amigo, o algo más, fue cuando volando se tipo con un grande y cristalino lago y se le ocurrió que podría refrescarse y descansar, además de que quizás podría suceder un encuentro final entre ella y el Saiyan.

Kakarotto al escuchar la idea aceptó, al aterrizar el chico decidió tomarse un baño a lo que dijo. – Bueno, aprovecharé este lago para refrescarnos, ¿no crees, Bulma? – Preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y se metía al lago a refrescarse.

La chica lo vio y sonrío, sin duda podía darse ese momento que quería, pero deseaba que las cosas fueran más… intensas. La chica comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas a espaldas del Saiyan que seguía flotando en el agua hasta que escucho la dulce voz de Bulma.

– Tienes razón, hay que refrescarnos – Escuchó, el Saiyan volteo y se quedó observando la vista que la hermosa chica de cabellos violetas semidesnuda usando solo su ropa interior de color violeta claro, eran prendas ajustadas que resaltaban sus atributos de gran tamaño mientras su prenda inferior era de hecho algo pequeña y apenas cubría lo necesario, soltó su cabello que cayó por su espalda antes de sonreír y meterse al agua a un lado del Saiyan, el cielo estrellado les cubría cuando finalmente decidieron salir del agua y tenderse en el campo para secarse y disfrutar de la relajación.

Estaban ahí tirados sin hacer nada con el Saiyan de brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras que Bulma estaba de lado mirándole con una sonrisa serena.

– Es gracioso, ¿no crees? Hace varios días nos conocimos, después pasamos por aventuras buscando las esferas del Dragón, y ahora estamos aquí solos en este bello lugar, eventos muy inesperados, ¿no te parece? - Decía la bella chica mientras se aproximaba un poco al pelinegro que miraba el firmamento nocturno con calma antes de mirarla, al tiempo que ella le sonreía suavemente.

– Es cierto, eso fue inesperado y extraño, pero me alegra que sucediera, después de todo, me hice más fuerte con esta aventura, hicimos nuevos amigos, y estamos aquí disfrutando este lugar – Dijo el Saiyan, la chica sonrió mientras se aproximaba otro poco a Kakarotto.

\- Lo mejor es que pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, sobre todo que me has seducido en varias ocasiones – Dijo, el Saiyan sonrió ante sus palabras antes de mirar de nuevo a las estrellas mientras uno de los dedos de la seductora chica acariciaba su torso suavemente y él le miraba de nuevo - Y sabes… me encantaron esos momentos que pase contigo - y fue Bulma quien dio el paso, sus labios suaves se unieron a los del pelinegro que de pronto se hallaba inmerso en un beso suave y delicioso, al tiempo que la chica se aproximaba aún más a él y Kakarotto acariciaba su cabellera, su beso se rompió y el dulce aroma de la excitación femenina inundo la nariz del pelinegro, como adoraba ese sutil aroma que le indicaba cuando una mujer estaba dispuesta y vaya que el aroma de Bulma era intenso en ese momento.

Kakarotto giro sobre la pelivioleta besándole con pasión, los besos y caricias del pelinegro le estaban incitando a dejarse domar y ser sumisa y deseosa, el pelinegro rompió el beso antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente los grandes pechos de la chica que solo podía gemir suavemente al sentir la habilidad del pelinegro en su cuerpo.

– Tienes pechos grandes, Bulma… son tan adorables como tu – Susurró el pelinegro a su oído antes de besar sus hombros mientras jalaba el sostén que pronto estaba en el suelo y Kakarotto contemplaba los redondos y grandes pechos de la chica y sus pezones se endurecían al contacto de sus dedos mientras la pelivioleta solo lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento, bajo despacio besando su piel tersa mientras se aproximaba a los pechos encantadores que suavemente lamia en círculos concéntricos aproximándose hasta la punta de los mismos mientras los labios de Bulma solo se abrían para dejar salir gemidos de gusto, la lengua del pelinegro rozo uno de sus pechos y Bulma lanzo un fuerte gemido.

– Aaaaahh siiiii - Dijo con éxtasis mientras el pelinegro lamia suavemente el rosado y duro pezón antes de rodearlo con sus labios y succionar suavemente mientras ella solo podía abrazar su cabeza jalándolo contra ella, el pelinegro hizo acopio de fuerzas mientras chupaba con fuerza amasando el otro seno generoso y suave antes de saltar a él y dejar a la pelivioleta caer más y más en su excitación que parecía a punto de consumirle, la rodilla del pelinegro rozo su entrepierna y percibió la humedad más que notoria mientras abandonaba los ensalivados pechos y bajaba suavemente por el abdomen de la chica deslizándose por sus anchas caderas antes de besar sus piernas suavemente mientras se aproximaba a su meta – Aaahh Son-kun no me hagas esperar, chúpala de una vez - Dijo la chica de cara sonrojada mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía y jalaba suavemente las pantaletas que cayó al suelo revelando una entrepierna mojada, de inmediato lamio la suave entrada arqueando a Bulma quien solo podía gemir mientras la lengua del pelinegro se hundía en ella con gran habilidad contorsionándose en todas direcciones mientras sus paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza.

– Ya quieres terminar, ¿verdad, Bulma? – Preguntó el juguetón pelinegro deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro de la mujer de cabellos violetas que solo se arqueaba con fuerza mientras clamaba por más placer, su dedo salió de ella y rozo el duro botón mientras el Saiyan de nuevo hundía su lengua en la entrepierna de Bulma con más fuerza y profundidad esta ves y claro ella solo pudo hacer una cosa.

– AAAAAHHHHHHHHH – Exclamó, estalló con fuerza inundando la boca del pelinegro de sus dulces y tibios jugos que indicaban el colosal orgasmo que azoto a la chica que ahora mismo respiraba agitada mientras el pelinegro se recostaba a su lado.

Bulma abrió los ojos admirando al sonriente pelinegro mientras sus ojos descendían por Kakarotto hasta posarse en su prenda de ropa abultada y casi a punto de romperse, no necesitaron de palabras antes de que Bulma lo besara y descendiera a corresponderle a sus atenciones, le despojo de la prenda revelando la erección del pelinegro mientras ella acariciaba suavemente el miembro del pelinegro que solo gemía suavemente ante las suaves manos que acariciaban su virilidad antes de agacharse sobre el pelinegro, su lengua recorrió suavemente el miembro mientras el pelinegro solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos al sentir como la hábil lengua de la chica recorría su miembro de arriba abajo mientras ella degustaba de su sabor, al tiempo que se aproximaba al pene rígido y abría los labios rodeando la punta del mismo, fue un beso inocente y delicioso que crispo al pelinegro que lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras la chica pelivioleta comenzaba a tragar su miembro poco a poco con algo de esfuerzo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo podía gemir mientras ella reclamaba su miembro como su manjar personal mientras comenzaba a trágalo casi por completo, devoro casi 3 cuartas partes antes de empujarlo ella misma en su garganta arqueando al pelinegro que solo pudo gemir mientras Bulma se dedicaba a sacar y meter su miembro en suaves y poderosos movimientos mientras succionaba con fuerza para arrancar del pelinegro hasta el más mínimo gemido de placer al tiempo que sus movimientos aumentaban de intensidad y el pelinegro lo sentía su miembro estaba casi derritiéndose entre los labios de Bulma.

– Bulma ya no aguanto… AAAAHHH – Exclamó y estallo con una más que abundante descarga en el interior de la chica que bebía con hambre el abundante y caliente esperma del pelinegro que lanzaba con fuerza inundando pronto su boca, bebió cuanto pudo antes de soltar el pene de Kakarotto que se mantenía erguido y duro mientras ella lo relamía hasta dejarle limpio y brillante antes de ser acariciada por el pelinegro que la acomodo sobre el pasto.

La coloco en cuatro con su redondo y carnoso trasero apuntándole al pelinegro mientras este besaba sus tiernas nalgas separándoles suavemente y enfilándose a una entrada posterior mientras el pelinegro subía por ella besando su espalda al tiempo que su pene se rozaba por el sendero en medio de su trasero y el besaba suavemente su oído mientras empujaba su miembro en el trasero de Bulma, la pelivioleta lanzo un delicioso gemido al viento cuando sintió como su entrada posterior era embestida por el pelinegro que suavemente le golpeaba en busca de colarse en ella, fueron solo dos intentos antes de que cediera, se abrió despacio mientras la punta de su pene entraba.

– Aaaaahhhhh entro… entro… tu pene ya entro Son-kun - Dijo casi grito la sonriente chica mientras el pelinegro amasaba suavemente sus pechos grandes al tiempo que se dejaba ir suavemente, cada cm de su miembro se colaba dentro de Bulma inundándola de una sensación indescriptible, el pelinegro empujo con fuerza hasta el fondo del camino y se quedó quieto, sus manos amasaban los pechos de Bulma mientras el besaba su cuello y su miembro latía con fuerza dentro de ella al tiempo que la pelivioleta sentía su mente al borde de ponerse en blanco - Aaahh más Son_kun… dame más… reclama mi culo… por favor dame más - Suplicó mientras el pelinegro mordía suavemente su oreja y retrocedió despacio casi sacando su miembro por completo dejándole sentir un profundo vacío que pronto fue llenado cuando el pelinegro empujo con fuerza, la pelirroja lanzo un gemido de gusto mientras el pelinegro la alzaba suavemente amasando sus pezones mientras empujaba su miembro de gran tamaño dentro de su trasero sin detenerse ni un segundo mientras Bulma solo podía gemir sin parar, el pelinegro le estaba matando de placer y lo adoraba, estaba en el cielo casi podría jurarlo y el pene del pelinegro era ahora la llave del placer que le inundaba, su miembro se desplazaba dentro de ella con fuerza entrando y saliendo una y otra vez mientras su trasero se agitaba ante cada golpe fiero del pelinegro que recalcaba en su mente una sola idea con cada embestida "eres mía" esas palabras se grababan en la mente extasiada de la chica cuando una de las manos del pelinegro bajo a su entrepierna acariciándole suavemente mientras Bulma lo sentía, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y si seguía así no iba a soportarlo mucho – Aaaahhh Son_kun yo… yo no puedo más - Dijo con las mejillas por completo rojas al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo con el pelinegro sobre su espalda empujando con fuerza, sus pechos estaban aplastándose contra el pasto mientras Kakarotto alzaba sus caderas sujetándole con fuerza embistiendo en ella hasta que su miembro se inflamo y clavándose hasta el fondo estallo – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - lanzaron los dos el fuerte gemido que sonó casi animal mientras Bulma de nuevo estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el pelinegro inundaba su trasero con otra caudalosa eyaculación que desbordaba, salió de ella dejando su trasero entreabierto mientras el semen se derramaba y Bulma se giraba sobre el paso con el pelinegro frente a ella.

Fue quizá el orgasmo más intenso y para colmo los ojos de Bulma miraban al pelinegro frente a ella con su pene brillante duro y dispuesto a seguir, las piernas de Bulma se separaron instintivamente como invitándole a poseerla por completo mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba sobre ella, sus labios se encontraron mientras el miembro del pelinegro rozaba la mojada y ansiosa entrada de Bulma, rozo suavemente arrancándole suaves gemidos a la chica pelivioleta que solo podía pensar en el miembro del pelinegro.

– Ya, Son_kun… no me atormentes más… tómame, hazme tuya, por favor… hazme tuya - Dijo suplicante antes de que el pelinegro le besara suavemente y embistiera, sus paredes internas se abrieron y el duro invasor accedió, Bulma lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir el caliente pene del pelinegro invadiéndole suavemente mientras este le besaba con calma, su miembro avanzo sin piedad alguna hasta que se detuvo a medio camino y Bulma solo podía gemir, lo sentía dentro de ella latiendo con fuerza – Aaahh más Son_kun dame más de tu enorme pene por favor - Dijo la suplicante mujer mientras el pelinegro sonreía, empujo con fuerza y de un solo golpe ingreso por completo en ella, la cabeza de Bulma se arqueo mirando al horizonte mientras una sonrisa orgásmica adornaba su cara extasiada y el pelinegro suavemente se mecía sobre ella golpeándole suavemente, le tomo de los tobillos al incorporarse y los abrió en el aire, sus pechos se mecían con cada golpe redondos y libres mientras Bulma solo podía gemir sin parar al sentir como su interior era separado con fuerza por el pene del pelinegro, estaba siendo poseída como nunca en su vida y lo estaba gozando; el pelinegro le embestía suavemente mientras su pene ingresaba aún más en Bulma rozando la entrada de su vientre, golpeo suavemente la puerta y la chica se arqueo del gusto mientras el pelinegro le golpeaba una y otra vez arrancándole fuertes gemidos de placer mientras ella solo podía sentirse entregada al Saiyan que no se detenía por nada del mundo, su miembro la estaba enloqueciendo como nunca lo pensó capaz y entonces de un golpe el pelinegro ingreso en su útero, Bulma lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el miembro de Bulma se colaba por completo en su vientre, se detuvo entonces y los ojos casi en blanco de Mito solo podían indicar un pensamiento en ella – _Esta… está en mi vientre_ – Dijo, sus ojos enfocaron como pudieron al pelinegro que soltaba sus piernas que le rodeaban de la cintura mientras se inclinaba a besar y chupar sus pechos grandes y suaves empujando suavemente aún más en ella antes de quedarse inmóvil dejándola disfrutar de la sensación – Sii así debe ser… estoy tan llena… lo adoro Son_kun… adoro sentirte en mi útero… vamos muévete, Son_kun - Dijo la suplicante Bulma mientras el pelinegro se movía, retrocedió antes de embestirle con fuerza mientras Bulma solo podía gemir sin parar clamando el nombre del pelinegro que se movía con fuerza sobre ella inundando todo su interior con su miembro mientras ella arañaba su espalda motivando aún más al pelinegro en su desbocada carrera sobre la chica, una sola idea estaba en la mente de Kakarotto, su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza mientras la pelivioleta recostada sobre el suelo tenía los ojos cerrados con algo de saliva escurriendo de su boca abierta y gimiente al tiempo que Kakarotto se desbocaba dentro de ella.

– Aaaahh Bulma… Bulma… BULMAAAA – Gritó con fuerza el pelinegro mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo de la chica y estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre con su espesa semilla arrancando de la pelivioleta, el gemido más fuerte de su vida mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el orgasmo más intenso que jamás hubiese sentido.

El pene de Kakarotto descargo una cantidad asombrosa de semen antes de salir y dejar que este se derramase hacia afuera mientras se recostaba en la hierba a un lado de la pelivioleta que solo miraba al cielo con una orgásmica sonrisa en su cara antes de girarse hacia el pelinegro que le sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Estoy tan llena, Son_kun puedo sentir todo tu semen en mi vientre – Dijo Bulma sonriente.

\- Y aún no he terminado - Dijo y se acomodó sobre ella de nuevo empujando su pene dentro de Bulma quien solo pudo gemir feliz al sentir como Kakarotto entraba en ella listo, por alguna razón pensó que este sería su último momento juntos en un buen tiempo.

Después de estar juntos por varias horas, continuaron su viaje llegando en unos minutos a la Montaña Paoz, al bajar del avión lo hicieron ante la casa que tenía con su abuelo y su madre, esta última fue la que salió a recibirlo, sonriente, vio como a su hijo y sonrío a un más y dijo.

– Hijo, me alegra ver que te has vuelto más fuerte, espero que está aventura te haya sido de mucha utilidad – Dijo Gine mientras abrazaba a su hijo, luego vio a Bulma y se le acerco y se quedó viendo la fijamente, cosa que incómodo a Bulma – Tu hueles a sexo, sobre todo que aún tienes la semilla aún dentro - Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras la pelivioleta invento un nuevo tipo de color rojo ante las palabras de la mujer Saiyan que la sonrojaron.

Minutos después, había llegado saludando a su querido nieto y a Bulma como siempre demostrando su caballerosidad, en ese momento, Kakarotto les relato su viaje, al llegar a la parte donde Miren Roshi apareció y le dio el agua que alguna vez tanto el mismo Roshi como Son Gohan habían tomado, Gohan le dijo que esa agua le otorgaba una gran vitalidad a que la bebe, luego les relato el cómo el Kame Senn'in le enseño el Kame Hame a Kakarotto destruyendo una parte de la embarcación del ejército de la Patrulla Roja, pero estos volvieron de nuevo y luego fue el mismo Kakarotto quien hizo el Kame Hame y destruyó toda el ejército naval lo que sorprendió al anciano Son que feliz dijo.

– Vaya, querido nieto, dominaste el Kame Hame con solo verlo, al maestro le tomo casi 50 años, a mí me tomo 25 años, al parecer cada generación supera la anterior – Dijo Gohan orgulloso de su nieto mientras Gine tampoco podía evitar estar orgullosa de su hijo.

Kakarotto siguió con su relato hasta que llegó el momento en que estalló su poder y Gine dijo.

– Si, hasta aquí se sintió, pensé que era un error, algo imposible ya que creí que era el poder de un Saiyan muy poderoso, pero eras tú, eso me hace creer que tu podrías llegar muy lejos, hijo – Dijo Gine emocionada de saber que su hijo sería muy poderoso con el tiempo.

Gine y Gohan invitaron a Bulma a comer mientras cenaban, Bulma y Gine conversaban sobre las cosas científicas que se hacían en Capsula Corp. Y ante eso la mujer estaba más emocionada, ella tenía varios conocimientos en tecnología alienígena sobre todo la de los Saiyan, eso le gustaba a Bulma, fue cuando le sugirió algo.

– Gine, cuando quieras, puedes visitar mi casa, seguro te llegaría bien con mi papá, además podríamos combinar los conocimientos que tenemos, quizás podamos desarrollar tecnología para viajar por el espacio, así como hacen ustedes - Dijo la pelivioleta, la mujer Saiyan se emocionó y le decía que cuando podía ir que le gustaría ver todo lo que hacen.

Así que Gine decidió irse con Bulma por unos meses a la capital mientras que Kakarotto y Son Gohan se quedarían un tiempo en las montañas para entrenar ya que habían escuchado que en unos años sería el Tenkaichi Budōkai 21, este torneo se realizaba cada tres años y reunía a peleadores de todo el mundo, además que podrían ir a visitar al maestro Roshi, así fue que se decidió eso.

Cuando fue la hora de despedirse, Gine abrazo a su hijo diciéndole que esperaba verlo en unos meses y ver los resultados de su entrenamiento, además que quería ir a ese torneo para verlo ganar, la mujer se despidió de Gohan y esperaba verlo pronto, sobre todo, le recomendó cuidar mucho a su hijo, lo que el anciano aceptó.

Gine y Bulma se fueron y comenzaron a hablar, fue cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que la chica se le notaba algo triste y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tienes Bulma? Desde que nos fuimos has estado algo desanimado – Dijo la mujer a lo que la chica solo se puso nerviosa diciendo que no era nada, a lo que Gine la miró y sonrío de manera divertida y dijo – Oh ya veo, supongo que estas así porque extrañaras a mi hijo, supongo que la pasaste muy bien con él, ¿no? Jajajaja - Dijo la mujer Saiyan riendo mientras la pelivioleta se sonrojaba y exclamaba.

\- ¡GINE! – Exclamó avergonzada mientras volaban rumbo a la capital.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto y Son Gohan se dedicaron durante semanas a entrenar entre las montañas, el entrenamiento más que todo consistía en romper rocas, en nadar largas distancias con una piedra amarrada a la cintura, entre otras cosas, sobre todo la meditación para estar más unido a su poder.

Son Gohan le dijo que deberían visitar a Muten Roshi para que le enseñará algunas nuevas cosas, además, podría enseñarle a crear su propio estilo de lucha, el Saiyan estuvo de acuerdo, así que emprendieron su largo viaje.

Tras unas semanas de viaje, llegaron a la pequeña isla donde estaba una casa de dos pisos de color rosa y techo rojo, allí a un lado estaba el maestro Roshi y junto a este estaba el señor tortuga que Kakarotto había ayudado a llegar al mar.

El anciano hombre vestía sus típicas ropas playeras, además del caparazón de tortuga, el Kame Sen'nin al ver a Gohan y Kakarotto se alegró y saludó efusivamente a los dos, Gohan se alegraba de volver a ver a su maestro, sobre todo que habían pasado muchos años, los tres hombres hablaron un rato llamando la atención de las personas en la casa que salieron a ver quienes habían llegado.

Uno de ellos era Oolong que se alegró al ver a Kakarotto, el otro chico era el más curioso, era un chico casi de la mitad del tamaño de Kakarotto, es decir, él media casi 1.80m mientras que este chico quizás media 1.50m, el chico era calvo y con seis puntos en la frente, el chico parecía no tener nariz y sus ojos eran solo dos puntos negros bajo dos espesas cejas.

El chico se presentó como Krilin, siendo recientemente elegido por Muten Roshi como su alumno, Kakarotto dijo.

– Oh, lo siento, maestro Roshi, al parecer ya tiene un alumno, no quisiera molestar en su entrenamiento – Dijo el Saiyan, pero el anciano le dijo que el chico apenas estaba aprendiendo de él, en cambio el chico Saiyan ya tenía conocimientos en la escuela de kung-fu, además de que había dominado la técnica secreta Kame, así que decidió serle de ayuda al Saiyan, este le dijo que estaba interesado en crear su propio estilo de kung-fu, en cuál debí a combinar fuerza, velocidad y agilidad el estilo del Kame era un estilo de destreza física y velocidad, lo que quería Kakarotto era crear su propio estilo para antes del torneo de artes marciales que se acercaban, el Kame Sen'nin estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo, además de que Krilin también participaría si se destacaba en su entrenamiento, ahora lo que haría el maestro Roshi era aconsejarle y darle ciertos aspectos que podrían servirle, pero lo que más le gustó al Saiyan fue lo siguiente.

– Lo grandioso de que tengas tu propio estilo de pelea es que puedes llegar a ser un maestro como yo, y si ganas el torneo podrás ser reconocido como tal – Dijo el anciano, eso emociono al Saiyan y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

Así que decidieron trasladar Kame House a una isla más grande para que ambos chicos pudieran entrenar, claro cada uno por aparte, aunque el Kame Sen'nin les entregó un caparazón de tortuga, el del Saiyan pesaba 40 kilos y 20 kilos a Krilin, así comenzó el entrenamiento de Kakarotto con Krilin.

Habían pasado las semanas y cada vez se aproximaba el torneo de artes marciales, Kakarotto había avanzado con su desarrollar su estilo de pelea y esto había también ayudado a Krilin a tener un compañero y amigo, al principio el chico desconfiaba de él, pero el Saiyan le demostró que era alguien muy fuerte y que sin duda podría ser muy poderoso, claro cuando se conocieron el Saiyan se burló del chico, pero no por habilidad.

– Jajaja tu cabeza es muy brillante, parece una bola de boliche – Dijo el Saiyan mientras reía a lo que Krilin molesto dijo.

– ¡Cállate, tonto, yo me rastro la cabeza, los verdaderos artistas marciales lo hacen, que no ves al maestro Roshi! – Dijo Krilin a lo que el anciano dijo.

– No, yo soy calvo – Dijo, desde entonces los dos chicos pasaban momentos divertidos, pero también se dedicaban a entrenar juntos, pero lo mejor era que Kakarotto había creado su propio estilo de lucha basando en los movimientos rápidos y ágiles de un mono, inspirado en los Saiyan, le había puesto un nombre algo ostentoso, Son-Gōkuen'ō no Ken o Puño del Gran Rey Mono, le había gustado tanto a su abuelo como al maestro Roshi, además de que el primero le dijo que si llegaba a ser maestro podría llamarse Son-Gōku Sen'nin, a Kakarotto esto le gustó y conservó el nombre.

Un mes antes del torneo, Kakarotto o Son-Gōku y Krilin recibieron de parte del maestro Roshi otros caparazones más pesados, el del Saiyan era de 80 kilos y el de Krilin era de 50, fue solo cuando fue el momento de partir al torneo que se quitaron los caparazones.

Ahora los resultados los verían en el torneo, pero los dos alumnos de Roshi podían notar lo fuertes que se habían vuelto, sobre todo, Kakarotto, Gohan había ido con su maestro y Oolong para ver el torneo, pero antes de que Kakarotto y Krilin se fueran a inscribir, el maestro Roshi les otorgó un Gi a cada uno de color naranja con un ojo azul oscuro, y zapatillas negras, además de que ambos tenían el símbolo o kanji Kame estaba estampado en el pecho y espalda de estos, fue cuando Roshi dijo.

– Si llegas a ganar el torneo, yo te entregare uno como nuevo maestro de artes marciales y con el kanji de tu escuela.

El grupo más adelante se encontró con viejos amigos, Bulma, Yamcha y Puar, la chica se alegró de ver tanto a Kakarotto como a Son Gohan y el maestro Roshi, el Saiyan le preguntó cómo iban las cosas con su madre Gine en Capsule Corp. A lo que la chica emocionada decía que Gine aprendía muy rápido y era muy inteligente. Al parecer, el papá de Bulma y Gine convencieron de inmediato y el hombre le había enseñado algunas cosas y Gine le enseño otras para desarrollar tecnología alienígena, además de otras cosas, le había mandado a decir que lo extrañaba mucho, pero se la pasaba muy bien allí, tanto que la mujer estaba ansiosa de poder algún día hacer una nave espacial o una habitación gravitacional donde se podría entrenar a gravedades más altas que la tierra.

Por alguna razón, tanto Bulma como Kakarotto no hablaron de ellos y simplemente hablaban de cosas banales, como si fueran viejos amigos, mientras tanto, Yamcha les dijo que también iba a participar en el torneo, así que los tres se fueron a inscribir ya que mañana comenzarían las preliminares.

Al día siguiente, Kakarotto, Krilin y Yamcha se presentaron en el coliseo donde se harían las preliminares, en total estaban participando 137 peleadores que fueron divididos en cuatro grupos, los dos ganadores de cada grupo podrán participar en la fase final del torneo. Kakarotto o como se había llamado en el torneo para no llamar la atención con su nombre de Saiyan, se había inscrito con el nombre de Son-Gōku, el Saiyan participa en la primera pelea del grupo 3 contra un enorme luchador a quien elimina lo derriba con una facilidad increíble arrojándolo fuera de la plata forma, esto demostraba la fuerza obtenida por el entrenamiento.

Krilin también logró ganar y pasar a las finales venciendo entre sus rivales a uno de sus antiguos compañeros del templo Orin, el cual venció muy fácilmente. Yamcha también logró avanzar y llegaron a las finales donde solo quedaron 8 finalistas, ellos eran Son-Gōku, Krilin, Yamcha, un sujeto con un turbante blanco llamado Nam, una chica de pelo violeta llamada Ranfan, un hombre enorme y asqueroso llamado Bacterian, un anciano de pelo azul celeste llamado Jackie Chun que a Kakarotto se le hizo un poco familiar y un sujeto con ropas chinas negra y rosas, llevaba una trenza atada a una coleta roja, además de tener un bigote, tenía una mirada sería y fría que en ocasiones dirigía a Kakarotto, pero este no prestaba atención a nada.

Fue con este sujeto llamado Tai Pai Pai con el que le tocaría pelear en el último combate, primero sería Krilin contra Bacterian, luego sería el turno de Jackie Chun contra Yamcha, luego el de Nam y Ranfan y por último el suyo contra aquel sujeto.

En la pelea de Krilin, este se ve superado por su asqueroso adversario, pero Kakarotto le recuerda que no tiene nariz así que el olor no debería afectarle, así pudo vencerlo dando como ganador a Krilin, durante el descanso, Kakarotto se hizo amigo de Nam, al parecer el hombre tenían un gran espíritu que le daban las fuerzas de ganar, Nam vio en Kakarotto un oponente digno y alguien amable, compartieron alimentos ya que el hombre parecía hambriento, fue cuando supo su historia mientras era el turno de Jackie Chun contra Yamcha de pelear, este comienza atacando, pero todos sus golpes son esquivados por el anciano, quien tras esquivar el Rōgafūfūken lanza a Yamcha fuera del ring con un simple golpe de viento de uno de sus ataques.

Al ver que Yamcha perdió, Krilin se fue a decirle a Kakarotto que seguía hablando con Nam, Krilin le dijo que Yamcha perdió contra el anciano Jackie a lo que Kakarotto sin prestarle mucha atención le dijo que ya sabía que ganaría y que debía tener cuidado cuando peleará con él, cosa que desconcertó y asustó un poco a Krilin.

Justo después, se realizaría la tercera pelea, Ranfan contra Nam. Antes de que comenzará, Jackie Chun vio en la mente de Nam su preocupación y tristeza, venía de un pueblo muy pobre en el desierto, donde sufrían por la falta de agua y alimentos y estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio para estar ahí y ganar, cuando comenzó el combate de él, al principio, Nam es fácilmente abatido por los engaños de Ranfan, incluso llegando la chica a quitarse la ropa y esto hizo que lo llevará a estar al borde del ring, pero Kakarotto le gritó que recordará su motivación y la convicción de Nam le lleva a la victoria.

Mientras tanto, Yamcha había descubierto que Jackie Chun era el mismo Roshi, cosa que le aferró ya que el anciano pudo haberlo matado, pero Yamcha no era el único que había descubierto la identidad de Roshi, Kakarotto también lo sabía, pero ahora era su turno de pelear contra Tao Pai Pai.

El primero en salir fue este mientras Kakarotto o Son-Gōku salía tranquilamente se puso frente al mientras el árbitro anunciaba el inicio del combate, ninguno de los dos se movió, fue Son-Gōku el que habló.

– Tu eres Tao Pai Pai, el famoso asesino a sueldo, ¿verdad? Oí de ti cuando destruí a la Patrulla Roja - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el hombre lo miraba fríamente mientras asentía.

– Así es, yo trabajaba para ellos, era el asesino más despiadado, pero cuando tu destruiste a toda la armada roja me quedé sin empleo y todo lo que hice me llevo hasta aquí a enfrentarme a ti, ahora podré desquitarme - Dijo el asesino a sueldo mientras seguía con su posición con los brazos atrás, fue cuando de repente desapareció y apareció detrás de Kakarotto que simplemente se agachó con agilidad y velocidad y apoyando sus manos en el suelo se impulsó y lanzó un golpe de patadas dobles que golpearon al hombre mandándolo a volar adolorido y aún en el aire se lanzó contra el Saiyan a gran velocidad con una patada voladora que ágilmente el Saiyan la bloqueo, luego el asesino y el chico comenzaron a lanzar golpes y esquivar, todos veían asombrados la velocidad con la que peleaban, el hombre atacaba con golpes fuertes y precisos, pero Kakarotto lo esquivaba muy bien, estaba mostrando una agilidad y velocidad increíble, además de que cuando atacaba lo hacía de manera fuerte, sus golpes eran precisos y su agilidad al esquivar y contraatacar le estaba dando problemas a Tao Pai Pai, el hombre paso a usar técnicas más brutales demostrando su lado asesino, pero que Son-Gōku contrarrestaba con su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, el chico saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes, incluso en un momento, el chico corrió hacía uno de los muros del tatami o arena y corriendo por este se posó ante él hombre para darle un golpe en la espalda dejando el puño allí mientras él Saiyan gruñía como si fuera un mono.

– Es increíble, ¿Ese es el estilo mono de Kakarotto? Es algo que solo un mono haría, pero su forma de pelear es muy ágil, veloz y fuerte, tanto así que está apaleado a ese sujeto – Dijo Krilin mientras veía el combate junto a Yamcha, además de Jackie Chun que veía emocionado el estilo de combate de Kakarotto, sin duda era muy bueno, pero se daba cuenta que ese estilo o solo se usaba para combate a mano limpia sino también combate con armas el cual sin duda sería muy efectivo.

Tao Pai Pai se giró a ver furioso a Kakarotto que estaba mirando fijamente al hombre, este de repente reunió en la punta de su dedo índice una energía amarilla que de repente lanzó a Kakarotto diciendo.

\- **_Dodonpa_** \- Dijo el asesino lanzando un rayo poderoso que impacto en el pecho de Kakarotto mandándolo a volar y cayendo al suelo con fuerza, los amigos de Kakarotto se preocuparon, el hombre sonrío, pero cuando el árbitro iba a contar, Kakarotto con agilidad se puso de pie mientras miraba el agujero en su Gi, y miró al hombre.

\- Eso sí que dolió, pero creo que no es suficiente para vencerme - Dijo el Saiyan mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad y comenzaba a darle fuertes y brutales golpes a Tao Pai Pai donde incluso los golpes y moratones en la cara, finalmente con un fuerte golpe, Son-Gōku mando a volar a Tao Pai Pai que golpeó el muro y le creo unas fisuras.

Kakarotto vio como con dificultad el hombre se ponía de pie, furioso y golpeado decidió atacar con otro Dodonpa más fuerte, pero Kakarotto contraataco con una bala espiritual de poder que lanzó con una sola mano que chico contra el rayo Dodonpa, que lo destruyó y la bala espiritual golpeó a Tao Pai Pai que al explotar lo mando a volar y atravesar el muro que antes había golpeado y caer inconsciente, muy lastimado y derrotado.

Se declaró a Kakarotto vencedor y luego se dio paso al siguiente combate entre Jackie Chun y Krilin, pero antes tanto estos dos como Kakarotto fueron entrevistados, se le preguntó primero a este su edad, el Saiyan respondió que tenía casi 16 años, luego el árbitro vio que ambos tenían el mismo uniforme así que pertenecían a la mismo escuela de artes marciales, a lo que Krilin dijo que eran alumnos del maestro Roshi lo cual sorprendió a todos, pero luego se reveló que Kakarotto estaba especializándose en su propio estilo de combate, eso significaba que si ganaba se volvería un maestro de artes marciales, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, aunque también lo conseguiría si vencía a su maestro.

Después fue el turno de Jackie Chun de ser entrevistado que se presentó e hizo una entrada ridícula, después fue el momento del combate, la pelea llega a ser tan veloz que en un momento detienen la pelea para que ambos luchadores expliquen lo que sucedió. Después, Krilin usa unas bragas para engañar al anciano y lo manda volando de una patada, pero Jackie Chun usa un Kame Hame Ha para impulsarse de vuelta a la plataforma. El anciano decide terminar la pelea y logra colocarse detrás de Krilin para darle un golpe a ambos lados del cuello, dejándolo fuera de combate pasando a la gran final.

Kakarotto sabiendo que era su turno salió mientras Krilin era sacado, después Nam llegó a la plataforma listo para pelear contra Son-Gōku, Nam estaba determinado a ganar para ayudar a su pueblo, por su parte Son-Gōku estaba mirando fijamente a Nam y ponía en su extraña curiosa posición del estilo mono y se lanzó a gran velocidad y Nam a duras penas pudo bloquearlo, volvieron a chocar golpes donde Nam solo podía bloquear los fuertes golpes de Kakarotto, pero una patada había hecho perder el enfoque haciendo que Kakarotto comenzará a golpearlo, incluso con su propia cola, que la uso para tomar un de sus manos y que usaba para bloquear los golpes de Kakarotto y recibir directamente un golpe de su puño que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y se decidió a ser su temible técnica el Tenkū Pekeji Ken (El Golpe Aéreo), Nam saltó muy alto para sorpresa de todos, menos de Kakarotto que solo lo vio y observó cómo se lanzaba contra él en una caída libre con sus brazos en X al frente, el Saiyan lo veía acercarse y sonrío y saltó directo contra Nam y antes de llegar a él dando un extraño tomo a Nam de la cintura con sus piernas estando a varios metros de altura y con fuerza lo lanzó fuera de la plataforma ganando así el combate.

Nam se puso de pie y felicito al Saiyan, este le pidió que se quedara a ver la final ya que estaba seguro que ganaría, Nam aceptó, pero durante el descanso, mientras Kakarotto se dedicaba a comer, Jackie Chun se le acercó y le entregó una cápsula Hoi Poi para que almacenara lo que quisiera, incluso agua para que llevará a su pueblo, Nam asombrado de que supiera eso ya que solo Kakarotto lo sabía, pero este no se lo había contado a nadie, Jackie Chun le reveló que él era en verdad el maestro Roshi cosa que sorprendió a Nam y por poco lo dice en voz alta, luego hablaron aparte y Roshi le dijo que Krilin y Kakarotto eran sus alumnos y que estaba asombrado por lo fuertes que eran, en especial, Son-Gōku, diciendo que hasta ahora no había mostrado todo su poder y que quería ver que tan fuerte era, Roshi sabía que Kakarotto podía ganar el torneo, pero que debía enfrentarse a él primero y así se volvería un maestro de artes marciales con su propio estilo de combate, sabía que a pesar de ser joven, el chico seguiría entrenando más y más para ser el mejor, por eso estaba dispuesto a disfrazarse para hacerlo, Jackie Chun incluso le señaló un pozo abundante para que llevará el agua a su pueblo.

Después Jackie Chun le pidió a Nam que se disfrazara de él para que sus alumnos no lo descubrieran, fue cuando llegó el momento cuando estuvieron frente a frente y Kakarotto lo observó fijamente y dijo.

– A llegado el momento de enfrentarnos, maestro Roshi - Dijo el Saiyan que sorprendió a todos mientras el anciano lo veía asombrado, puede que allá engañado a Yamcha y Krilin, pero nunca a Kakarotto, la seguridad le hacía ver que sabía la verdad y al ver a Son Gohan sonriendo al ver que su nieto lo había descubierto simplemente dejó caer su engaño.

\- ¿Cómo lo descubriste, Kakarotto? – Preguntó el anciano revelándose a todos que en verdad era el Muten Roshi, el maestro de Son-Gōku, el chico solo sonrío y dijo.

\- Puedes engañar a todos, incluso por el olor, sobre todo a mí que es difícil de engañarme en eso, pero lo que no puede esconder es su ki, lo reconocería en donde sea - Dijo el chico mientras ambos se preparaban para comenzar el combate.

Kakarotto se lanzó a gran velocidad mientras el maestro Roshi lanzó un puñetazo que el Saiyan esquivo con doblándose hacía atrás mientras daba un giro y dando una barrida derribo al anciano para luego saltar para golpear al anciano con patadas en la espalda que parecía más un doble pisotón que empotró al anciano en el suelo mientras Kakarotto saltaba lejos de su maestro.

El anciano se levantó adolorido ya que no se esperaba semejante ataque con fuerza, agilidad y algo despiadada, sabía que el chico era alguien poderoso, pero tanto así como superarlo de esa manera, así que se lanzó al ataque comenzando a presionar a Kakarotto que bloqueará los golpes con facilidad, pero aun así lo hacía retroceder más y más acercándolo a la orilla, pero cuando están muy cerca de esta y el maestro Roshi se disponía a tirarlo fuera, nuevamente Son-Gōku se dejó caer hacía atrás dando la impresión que caería fuera de la plataforma, pero de alguna forma clavo el pie en el tatami quedando horizontal y paralelo a la plataforma lejos del suelo y con fuerza comenzó saltó contra él anciano aún acostado comenzando a lanzar patadas simultáneas como si montará una bicicleta y avanzaba por la plataforma golpeando al anciano que a duras penas las bloqueará y al no esperar tal velocidad y ataque recibió un par de patadas que lo mandaron a volar cayendo al suelo.

El anciano se levantó de nuevo más molesto y sorprendido por la habilidad del chico.

– Vaya que eres fuerte - Dijo el anciano mientras Kakarotto lo veía fijamente y dijo.

– Quería que está batalla fuera más interesante, al principio pensaba usar el Kame Hame contra ti, pero sería un insulto vencerme con tu propia técnica - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el anciano se molestaba.

\- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme como mi propia técnica? No digas tonterías, puede que la hayas aprendido rápidamente aquella vez, pero no puedes vencerme a mí que fui el que la desarrollo por tantos años, y te lo demostrare - Dijo el anciano mientras se preparaba colocando sus manos en su cintura al lado derecho mientras decía – **_KAAA… MEEE… HAA… MEE…_**

Kakarotto al ver esto, tomo la misma posición y comenzó a decir lo mismo que el anciano. – **_KAA… MEE… HAAA… MEEE.._**

 ** _– HAAAA – HAAAA_**

Ambos gritaron lanzando sus haz de energía azul con fuerza, pero el del Saiyan se veía con más fuerza y velocidad y ambas técnicas chocaron con fuerza causando una brillante luz que no dejaba ver a los anonadado espectadores al ver la legendaria técnica del maestro Roshi ser ejecutada por el mismo hombre y su alumno, el brillo lo siguió después de una explosión para luego mostrar como el anciano Roshi era lanzado por los aires cayendo al suelo pesadamente, cuando la luz se disipo y el polvo se acentuó se pudo ver a Kakarotto de pie aún con sus manos extendidas al frente mientras se ponía derecho y decía mientras veía al anciano que trataba de levantarse viéndolo sorprendido.

– Por eso le dije que no quería vencerlo con su propia técnica, y eso que no use todo mi poder – Dijo el Saiyan tranquilamente sin un ápice de arrogancia, solo viendo a su maestro mientras Yamcha y Krilin que observaban la lucha estaban en shock y con las bocas abiertas.

– Es imposible - Dijo el anciano mientras se ponía de pie – Tu Kame Hame fue más fuerte que el mío y conseguiste anularlo y por poco fui golpeado con él.

El público comenzó a reaccionar y comenzaban a celebrar mientras Bulma y los demás felicitaban a Kakarotto, por su parte Son Gohan estaba sonriendo orgulloso de su nieto al ver como al parecer había superado a su maestro, el árbitro estaba eufórico al ver como el combate entre maestro y alumno se hacía más interesante y todo el mundo aplaudía por tal espectáculo.

El anciano solo veía como Kakarotto lo observaba, como si esperará a que fuera él el siguiente en moverse y atacar, el anciano se movió usando el Zanzōken dejando un reflejo de él, pero el Saiyan no se movía y fue que al último segundo se agachó esquivando una patada del anciano tirándose al suelo y con agilidad e impulsándose con las manos para golpear con doble patada a Roshi, pero este se había desvanecido de nuevo mientras Son-Gōku caía de pie con gran agilidad y dijo.

– Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego – Dijo y se desvaneció usando la misma técnica que su maestro, ambos se atacaban, pero terminaban atacando a su reflejo, fue cuando sin esperarlo el anciano cuando atacó la última vez que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo arrojó al suelo muy adolorido mientras Kakarotto aún mantenía alzado el puño con que golpeó a su maestro.

El maestro Roshi se puso de pie u comenzó a usar diferentes forma para atacar a Kakarotto, incluso uso el viejo estilo del puño borracho, pero que asombrosamente el Saiyan después de haber bloqueado algunos golpes uso una versión diferente de su estilo mono usando solo agilidad y velocidad donde esquivaba los golpes de Roshi, incluso parándose con una mano sobre su cabeza al esquivar los golpes y patadas del anciano, luego paso al ataque usando su cola como látigo o forma de agarrar los brazos y piernas del anciano para hacerlo caer o traerlo para golpearlo, donde en un momento le dio un golpe de patadas dobles que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra un muro que derribó con la fuerza del golpe.

El anciano se levantó de entre los escombros molestó y muy lastimado, sus amigos le estaban pidiendo que acabará con él y se hiciera el vencedor, pero el anciano miraba a Kakarotto pensativo mientras este solo estaba ahí de pie mirándolo esperando a que hiciera algo que representará un reto para él siendo el anciano su maestro.

– Bien, Son-Gōku, has demostrado ser muy bueno, pero me has obligado a recurrir a esta técnica que solo tu abuelo Gohan me ha obligado a utilizar - Dijo el anciano mientras Kakarotto lo veía con interés y miraba como el anciano se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa, luego junto sus manos con las palmas mientras se concentraba su poder aumentaba más y más y al abrirlas sus manos se rodearon de un aura de poder eléctrico limón amarillo fluorescente que reinaba en su manos como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratará, era una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos que señaló a Kakarotto listo para lo que fuera.

El anciano ahora comenzó a rodearse de pequeños relámpagos que recorrían todo su cuerpo y erizando su cabello mientras destrozada el suelo se despedazaba y se preparaba para lanzar su técnica antes de decir.

– Toma esto… **_Bankoku Bikkuri Shō_** \- Dijo el anciano lanzó su ataque en forma de rayo impactando a Kakarotto que quedó atrapado en un campo eléctrico que lo inmovilizaba causándole un gran daño mientras se resistía al ataque con fuerza y gruñía mientras sus amigos, en especial Bulma y Son Gohan veían preocupados a Kakarotto, mientras Roshi le pedía que se rindiera sino quería morir, pero Kakarotto no decía nada solo estaba durmiendo y aguantando su técnica mientras sus amigos le pedían que se rindiera y fue en ese momento que en el atardecer antes de que cayera la noche la Luna llena hizo su aparición y Kakarotto dejó de gruñía mientras veía la Luna fijamente, algo malo iba a suceder.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola lectores! He de suponer que si no hacen comentarios es por que les gusta la historia, pero agradecería que lo hicieran para saber sus dudas, incomodidades o sugerencias.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **…**

 **Final: Un Viaje de Entrenamiento y Aventuras**

Kakarotto al parecer se encontraba en serios problemas al ser víctima de aquella técnica de Roshi que le estaba causando un gran dolor, pero de repente se había callado, los presentes solo vieron como veía a la Luna llena, pero para su abuelo eso era algo malo, luego vieron cómo se rodeaba de un aura morada y mientras rugía con fuerza y parecía hacerse bola y volvía a enderezarse y rugir con fuerza mientras su poder estallaba y se deshacía de la técnica de su maestro que vio asombrado y aterrado como Son-Gōku se libraba de su técnica, el poder del chico estallaba y se elevó flotando en el aire y rugía con una voz más gruesa, en su cara comenzaron a marcarse algunas venas mientras parecía aumentar de tamaño y su musculatura se crecía más y más llegando a tener una altura de poco más de dos metros mientras miraba a su maestro con mirada iracunda donde casi se veía sus pupilas, el anciano veía esto y sentía el peligro y se preparó para lanzar otro Kame Hame, pero esta vez con más fuerza, se quitó su camisa y haciendo elevar su poder al máximo aumentando su poder y musculatura como aquella vez en la playa y comenzó a preparar su Kame Hame con todas sus fuerzas.

– **_KAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAA… MEEEEE… HAAAAAA_** – Gritó con fuerza mientras lanzaba su técnica con todo su poder mientras Kakarotto en el aire sonreía y una esfera de energía se condenso en su mano derecha y lanzó un gran haz de poder que rápidamente chocó con fuerza con la técnica del Kame Hame del anciano Roshi mientras este empujaba con fuerza, pero la técnica del Saiyan avanzaba con fuerza empujando al del anciano, los espectadores comenzaron a correr despavoridos alejándose de aquel suceso ya que en cualquier momento podría explotar, solo Son Gohan y los amigos de Kakarotto se alejaban un poco, pero de seguían allí viendo el encuentro y en un momento dado, ambas técnicas estallaron con fuerza iluminado todo encegueciendo a los presentes mientras el suelo temblaba y el polvo se levantó mientras los escombros se levantaban.

El brillo se apagó y el polvo poco a poco se acentuaba mientras los presentes regresaban al lugar para haber que había ocurrido con los dos peleadores, Yamcha junto a Bulma, Oolong, Puar y Son Gohan se acercaron y vieron con asombro como la mitad de la plataforma había sido destruida, pero lo que les sorprendió fue ver a Roshi tirado a varios metros afuera de la plataforma entre los escombros inconsciente mientras veían como Kakarotto bajaba ya con su apariencia normal y aterrizaba en la plataforma o lo que quedaba de ella.

El silencio reino el lugar mientras veían a Roshi, muchos pensaron que estaba muerto, pero el anciano se movió mientras se sentaba muy adolorido y golpeado con algunas heridas que sangraba de inmediato los médicos se acercaron a atenderlo mientras el árbitro eufórico declaraba a Kakarotto como el ganador del torneo y todos celebraron mientras sus amigos saltaban e iban a felicitarlo, Bulma lo abrazó mientras sus amigos lo felicitaban y Son Gohan le decía lo orgulloso que estaba, pero con seriedad le preguntó que qué había sucedido a lo que Kakarotto respondió.

– Mamá me enseñó a controlar el modo Ôzaru, por poco me transformó en este, pero recurrí a algo que nunca lo había hecho, evocar el poder del Ôzaru y bueno eso fue lo que paso, antes había tenido una transformación parecida, pero esta es diferente, más… brutal y salvaje - Dijo el Saiyan mientras iba acompañado con sus amigos y abuelo adonde estaban curando al maestro Roshi que vio a Kakarotto sonriendo, también lo felicito y comenzaron a hablar, minutos después con Kakarotto siendo declarado el campeón y entregarle el dinero del premio, todos se fueron a celebrar con una deliciosa comida, Kakarotto invitaría con el dinero de su premio, pero antes Roshi le entregó un Gi nuevo que tenía guardado por si Kakarotto le ganaba, pensaba que si no lo hacía se lo entregaría después, pero ahora se lo podía dar, a diferencia del otro Gi, este era un Hakama azul oscuro casi negro, una camisa azul celeste y un Obi blanco, la nueva vestimenta de Kakarotto le sentaba muy bien, en la camisa estaba ahora el kanji del Gran Rey Mono o Son-Gōku y ahora podía considerarse un maestro de artes marciales, pero Kakarotto quería seguir entrenado y hacerse más fuerte.

Después de una gran comida donde Kakarotto comió como para 50 personas y quedar satisfecho donde a pesar que tuvo que dar todo el dinero que había ganado, se alegró de haber comido bastante y quedar muy satisfecho, pero ahora era el momento de las despedidas, Son Gohan se iría con su maestro a pasar un tiempo con él, Bulma regresaría a su casa, Kakarotto le pidió que saludar a su madre de su parte y que pronto iría a visitarla, Krilin también decidió irse con el maestro Roshi para que lo siguiera entrenando, cosa que el anciano aceptó, así que Kakarotto comenzó su viaje yéndose volando rumbo al norte donde sería su destino, muchas cosas le depararían a Kakarotto se había despedido de sus amigos donde estos lo extrañarían mucho y quien sabe cuándo lo volverían a ver.

Antes de irse, por el camino se encontró a Nam y lo salvó de ser comido por un pterodáctilo enorme, el hombre al parecer quería saber por qué el agua no llegaba a su pueblo, Kakarotto le ayudó y descubrieron que había un dique que había sido puesto por unos dinosaurios que a Kakarotto la recordaba a Giran, después de darles una paliza, destruyó el dique y así el agua al pueblo ganándose el cariño del pueblo y que Nam lo considerará un gran amigo, el Saiyan siguió su camino rumbo al norte donde también había decidido buscar las esferas del Dragón para cuidarlas, sobre todo la esfera de cuatro estrellas que era de su abuelo.

Por meses había tenido muchas aventuras y encuentros con amigos y enemigos, pero sobre todo donde disfrutaba cada momento, además que había encontrado las esferas del Dragón en su camino, la primera la encontró en un pueblo, al tener el radar del Dragón que Bulma le dio siendo esta la esfera de seis estrellas, allí descubrió a un sujeto y una mujer que compraron una esfera del Dragón, pero luego Kakarotto se acercó pidió una esfera y se dio cuenta que era falsa y la estrelló en la cabeza del hombre y le dijo que no debía estafar a la gente y que agradezca que alguien no lo mató al ver el engaño.

Kakarotto siguió su camino rumbo al norte donde los vientos helados golpeaban con intensidad, decidió ir allí para aumentar su resistencia a temperaturas muy bajas, fue cuando llegó a una pequeña aldea llamada Jingle que se encontró con un viejo amigo, Octavio, el androide y el Saiyan se alegraron de volverse a encontrar, pero la sorpresa llegó cuando los aldeanos lo reconocieron y lo ovacionaban como un héroe, al parecer, Octavio les habló de Kakarotto a los aldeanos de como salvó a habitantes de la aldea que habían sido tomados como esclavos por la Patrulla Roja, incluyendo al alcalde y lo habían reconocido como el héroe del pueblo, más aún cuando lo vieron luchar en el torneo de artes marciales y lo felicitaron por ganar, ahora era un maestro de artes marciales, Octavio lo llevó a una casa donde se estaba quedando y allí conoció a unos padres y su hija, la chica se presentó como Suno, una joven de 13 años de cabello anaranjado, piel blanca y de baja estatura, además de ojos color marrón, al saber quién era Kakarotto se alegró mucho y de inmediato se hicieron amigos, la familia junto a Octavio lo invitaron a comer y le contaron que desde que él destruyó la torre Muscle, la aldea ahora vivía en paz, todo gracias a él, Kakarotto les dijo que no era nada y que venía de visita ya que sabía que su amigo Octavio estaba allí, también dijo que había venido para entrenarse con los infernales vientos helados de las montañas de aquel sitio.

Se quedó allí por dos meses, los cuales le sirvieron para entablar una gran amistad con la linda y tierna Suno, también encontró otra esfera del Dragón siendo la esfera de una estrella, su entrenamiento era lo más gratificante donde se dedicaba a romper el durísimo hielo de las montañas, a resistir los crueles vientos usando solo su Hakama y zapatillas, allí practicaba sus katas del Gran Rey Mono, en los entrenamientos siempre iba con Suno y Octavio, la chica había desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento rodeado de admiración al chico y por eso siempre estaba con él, fue que después de dos meses de haber llegado a esa aldea que Octavio le comentó sobre unos territorios sagrados que eran el hogar de un sabio llamado Karin que habitaba en una muy alta torre, el Saiyan había oído de su viejo maestro Roshi que él había ido a entrenar allí, así que había decidido ir, se despidió de sus amigos prometiéndoles que los visitaría

El camino a los terrenos de Karin, se topó con un mar y decidió ir a nado ya que en el fondo había otra esfera del Dragón, con gran resistencia se sumergió y había llegado a una cueva misteriosa, al explotarla descubrió que se trataba de una cueva de piratas, además que está estaba llena de trampas de todo tipo que Kakarotto las pasaba sin problema, después de pasar por estás no solo encontró la esfera del Dragón sino también el tesoro de los piratas, pero antes fue atacado por un robot pirata, atacaba con lanzallamas y descargas eléctricas con su cola, pero Kakarotto lo destruyó destrozando su cabeza, avanzó hasta llegar al tesoro y sonrío, usando cápsulas Hoi Poi que Bulma le dio para guardar lo que sea y llevar comida, guardo todo el tesoro vaciando por completo el lugar y volvía a guardar la cápsula y también la esfera de cinco estrellas, pero la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse, pero logró salir de allí destruyendo todo a su paso con su Kame Hame Ha, después de salir a la superficie, siguió su camino ahora con tres esferas del Dragón.

Kakarotto llegó finalmente a la Tierra Sagrada de Karin y se topó con un indio y su pequeño hijo, de alguna forma el hombre tenía la esfera de cuatro estrellas de su abuelo así que se la pidió como favor y este aceptó, pero Kakarotto quería subir la gran torre Karin que se perdía en el cielo, después de que el indio llamado Bora le diera la esfera y su hijo Upa le deseara suerte, el Saiyan comenzó a subir rápidamente la torre con agilidad como si de un mono se tratará.

Le tomo pocos minutos subir hasta la cima donde había una edificación circular y al llegar no encontró a nadie en el primer nivel vio unas ánforas de agua y vio en ellas extrañas visiones; en una vio como entrenaba con su abuelo y con su madre viviendo muchas cosas, también vio a su madre que parecía estar en un enorme lugar con un hombre bajo de pelo azul violeta, barba y bigote espeso y lentes que parecían construir juntos, además de Bulma, esto le causó mucha curiosidad, en ambas ocasiones cuando toco el agua esta desapareció, luego miró en otra y vio como aparecían personas que nunca había visto, pero luego vio a dos chicas que le recordaban mucho a su madre, pero de nuevo el agua se desvaneció, luego escuchó una voz que provenía de la parte alta, salió al exterior y subió las escaleras al siguiente nivel que era como una amplia terraza con un techo circular, con la mirada buscó al que sería el maestro Karin y fue cuando vio la figura que parecía ser un gato blanco con un bastón, Kakarotto se acercó a él y dijo.

– Tu debes ser el maestro Karin, el maestro Roshi me habló de ti y que él vino a entrenarse aquí - Dijo el Saiyan a lo que el gato habló.

– Mmm que tienes mucho talento, subiste la torre muy rápido, supongo que vienes aquí por el Agua Ultrasagrada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el gato mientras Kakarotto lo observó, no sabía sobre esa agua Ultrasagrada, pero de que está no le serviría si no se entrenaba.

– No creo que el agua que dices me haga más poderoso, vine a ver si me podías entrenar como hiciste con él - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el gato lo miraba muy interesado, el chico era alguien que apreciaba el trabajo duro que buscar formas de hacerse poderoso, sonrío y dijo.

– Con gusto te entrenare, muchacho, aunque no tengo mucho que enseñarle a un recién maestro en artes marciales - Dijo el gato mientras Kakarotto solo negaba.

– Hay muchas cosas que debo aprender, además de hacerme más poderoso, quiero llegar al límite de mi fuerza y quizás más allá - Dijo el Saiyan, el sabio gato le comenzaba a caer bien el chico.

Así comenzó un entrenamiento donde el maestro Karin lo entreno no en hacerse fuerte sino en leer a sus rivales, predecir sus ataques, pero también quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar a serlo, así usando una venda para cubrir los ojos de Kakarotto y así lograr predecir y sentir cuando lo van atacar con mucha facilidad, el Saiyan duro casi un mes allí entrenándose haciéndose más ágil, veloz y fuerte, lograba predecir los movimientos del sabio gato con una gran facilidad, el chico sin duda había aprendido mucho, incluso el sabio gato le enseño sobre las semilla Senzu, unas semillas mágicas que cura en segundos alguien moribundo, pero no cura enfermedades, incluso Kakarotto al comer una cuando iba a irse, sintió con más fuerzas y se hacía más fuerte, el sabio gato al no tener nada más que entrenarle, Kakarotto se despide para seguir su viaje de entrenamiento, el maestro le entregó una bolsa con varias semillas, y el chico se dejó caer bajando de la torre mientras se despidió del maestro Karin.

En cuestión de minutos, llegó al suelo a tiempo para salvar a Bora y Upa de un sujeto que el reconoció, Tao Pai Pai estaba apuntó de matar a Bora, pero Kakarotto llega y lo golpea con un par de patadas voladoras que lo mandaron a volar atravesando a varios árboles.

– Tao Pai Pai, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó al hombre que adolorido y con su ropa rota se levanta y ve furioso al Saiyan, desde que perdió contra el chico en el torneo de las artes marciales buscaba la forma de hacerse más fuerte, fue cuando su hermano le mencionó sobre ese lugar y el agua Ultrasagrada, pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con ese chico.

– Vengo aquí buscando el agua Ultrasagrada, así podré vencerte, mocoso - Dijo el asesino, el Saiyan lo vio y sonrío un poco y dijo.

– Oh bien, sólo debes subir por esta torre y en la cima lo encontrarás - Dijo el chico mientras el hombre sonriendo y pensando que el chico era un estúpido por decirle eso saltó a la torre y comenzó subir corriendo por la torre mientras Kakarotto solo lo veía irse y luego se acercó a Bora y le daba una semilla Senzu para curar sus heridas.

Los dos indios le preguntaron por qué le había dicho sobre el agua Ultrasagrada y lo había dejado ir, Kakarotto les dice que el agua no funcionará con él, además de que quería divertirse con él.

Mientras tanto, Tao Pai Pai llegó a la cima, se encontró con el maestro Karin que vio lo malvado que era y lo engaño dándole el botellón con agua, luego le dice que para que baje más rápido le otorga una nube voladora negra, este lo acepta y comienza a bajar, pero a mitad de camino, la nube negra lo deja caer mientras Kakarotto estaba tranquilamente descansando y hablando con los indios, los tres vieron como una figura caía del cielo estrellándose contra el suelo con fuerza dejando la silueta de Tao Pai Pai que mallugado sale del agujero mientras ve a Kakarotto, el hombre se preparó para pelear con el Saiyan que preparó un Dodonpa que disparo, pero Kakarotto lanzó un disparo de energía muy fuerte que chico con el Dodonpa y haciendo desvanecer el ataque el poderoso ataque de Kakarotto estalló mientras Tao Pai Pai se desvaneció entre la explosión, Kakarotto vio que ya el asesino no sería más un problema, así que se despidió de Bora y Upa para seguir su camino.

Durante su viaje buscando las esferas, ahora teniendo cuatro esferas, el Saiyan se topó con un Palacio flotante y según el radar ahí se encontraban las otras tres esferas, Kakarotto sin mucho esfuerzo entró al palacio, se encontró con un sujeto que parecía un marciano llamado Pilaf y sus secuaces Mai y Shu, que se sintieron aterrado ante aquel chico que había entrado al castillo destrozando todo a su paso, Kakarotto simplemente tomó las esferas y destruyó el palacio donde los tres sujetos caía en un paracaídas mientras Kakarotto se iba volando lejos a continuar con su entrenamiento ya que en menos de tres años sería el siguiente torneo.

 **Tres años después**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Kakarotto se había ido a su viaje de entrenamiento, ahora era el día del torneo de las artes marciales y el maestro Roshi junto a Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar y una mujer llamada Lynch, la mujer era rubia y de temperamento violento, pero la chica tenía la curiosa condición de que cuando estornudaba se volvía una chica muy dulce, tierna y amable, el maestro Roshi un día la encontró en su versión amable y la llevo a su casa, cuando descubrió su condición fue un problema, pero al final decidió quedarse con Roshi y Krilin en Kame House, el grupo se dirigía al aeropuerto que los llevaría a la isla de la papaya donde se realizaría como la vez anterior el torneo hablaban de lo fuerte que se habían vuelto en esos tres años, aunque no habían cambiado mucho, por ejemplo tanto Bulma como Yamcha tenían el cabello corto, el grupo mientras iban en el avión de que está vez si iban a salir vencedores, pero Bulma les recordó que el campeón del anterior torneo es decir Kakarotto también estaría allí y les recordó que había vencido a Roshi con gran facilidad, además que ahora era un maestro de las artes marciales y en estos tres años se debió volver muy fuerte, eso dejó pensativo a Roshi, tenía planeado volver a participar en el torneo para ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Kakarotto o Son-Gōku Sen'nin sería una pelea entre maestros de sus propias escuelas aunque estaba seguro que Kakarotto aún no tenía su primer alumno aún.

Por su parte, Bulma deseaba volver a ver a su amigo, sobre todo porque la madre de este le pidió que fuera a visitarla, más ahora que Son Gohan estaba con ella en Capsula Corp. Así que podría visitarlos a ambos, pero los dos sabían que el chico quería hacerse más fuerte, más aún que era ahora un maestro de artes marciales, la chica ya consideraba a Kakarotto como su amigo, en su mente quedaría aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, además de que cada uno hizo su vida, no sabía de Kakarotto, pero ella tuvo una relación con Yamcha, pero estaban en un momento complicado ya que la chica sospechaba que Yamcha le era infiel. Por su parte, Krilin y Yamcha estaban ansiosos de volver a ver a su amigo Kakarotto y sin duda ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto mientras seguía su viaje.

Mientras tanto, en el mar, algunos kilómetros de la isla donde se realizaría el torneo, un barco navegaba por esa zona y los marineros vieron extrañados como algo avanzaba por el mar a gran velocidad creando grandes a su avance, los marineros solo alcanzaron ver una silueta de alguien alto y que parecía tener el cabello algo largo y una cola, pero no pudieron ver más mientras seguía avanzando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, el grupo del maestro Roshi había llegado al aeropuerto, este tuvo que ir al baño ya que tenía diarrea, cuando volvió pudieron irse rumbo al torneo de las artes marciales, al llegar Roshi les pidió a sus alumnos inscribirse así que Krilin y Yamcha se inscribieron y el anciano preguntó.

\- Disculpe, ¿Ya se inscribió Son-Gōku? - Preguntó Roshi mientras el sujeto dijo mientras revisaba la lista.

\- Oh Son-Gōku, el ganador de las artes marciales del torneo pasado, no aún no se ha inscrito - Dijo el hombre cosa que preocupo un poco a los presentes ya que faltaba 10 minutos para cerrar las inscripciones.

\- Bueno, entonces me inscribiré también yo - Dijo el anciano cosa que sorprendió a Yamcha y Krilin, pero sonrieron ya que así podían probarse ante su maestro como lo hizo Kakarotto, después de inscribirse esperaron a que Kakarotto llegará, pero en ese momento unos sujetos extraños se acercaron a ellos.

El primero era un anciano de la estatura del maestro Roshi con un pequeño bigote a cada lado de la boca, usaba gafas negras, llevaba un sombrero con la figura de una grulla sobre esta, usaba una igual que los otros unas ropas chicas de color amarillo y verde con detalles rojos y en el pecho tenía el kanji de la escuela de la Grulla, el otro era un sujeto alto de 1.87 y algo musculoso, lo extraño del sujeto era que tenía tres ojos, los dos normales y un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, igual que el anciano vestía el mismo uniforme con el kanji de la Grulla, se le veía confiado con cierta arrogancia, el otro era aún más extraño, era un chico muy bajito, más que Krilin, era como un vampiro, específicamente un Jiang Shi, su piel era completamente blanca y las mejillas rojas, además de no poseer nariz, también portaba el uniforma de la escuela Grulla, el chico no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, a diferencia del anciano tanto él como el hombre alto, llevaban un sombrero con una bola roja encima.

\- Hola - Dijo el anciano y todos se giraron a ver, en especial Roshi - Como lo pensaba, tenía que ser el maestro Roshi - Dijo el anciano mirando burlón a Roshi mientras este ponía una expresión molesta.

\- Jum, tenía que ser el maestro Tsuru, Todavía sigues con vida, ¿verdad? - Dijo molesto el anciano mientras el hombre llamado ahora Tsuru reía.

\- No has cambiado nada, sigues diciendo tonterías como siempre - Dijo Tsuru de manera insultante mientras los demás chicos veían al anciano con desagrado - Bueno, pero yo no vine aquí a escuchar tus tonterías, maestro Roshi, escuche que uno de tus alumnos te venció en el torneo pasado y ahora es un maestro de las artes marciales, la escuela del Gran Rey Mono, debe ser fuerte para que te haya vencido, pero esta vez te demostrare lo que son unos verdaderos discípulos, porque dudo que tus otros discípulos valgan la pena, por eso mis discípulos les enseñara lo que es una pelea - Dijo el anciano mientras sonreía confiado al igual que el hombre junto a él que sonreía burlón. Tanto Yamcha como Krilin y Roshi veían molestos a los tres sujetos, el anciano reía mientras decía - No quiero decepcionarte, pero esta vez mis discípulos ganaran el torneo, así que les aconsejo que regresen a casa antes que sea demasiado tarde.

De pronto los dos anciano empezaron a gritarse insultos y a gruñirse entre ellos, solo para que el anciano Tsuru se fuera junto a sus alumnos, cuando se fueron demás se acercaron a Roshi a preguntarle quien era ese sujeto, el anciano respondió que era su eterno rival, pero antes de que dijeran algo más algo paso volando sobre ellos y aterrizó justo frente a la mesa de inscripciones a inscribirse, esto llamo la atención de todos que vieron al chico y sonrieron, aunque más que todo se sorprendieron.

Era Kakarotto, pero algo diferente, vestía el uniforme que le dio el maestro Roshi con el kanji de la escuela de Son-Gōku, aunque estaba algo viejo, la camisa azul celeste con las mangas desgastadas de los hombros y al igual que los bordes de abajo y su Obi blanco, su Hakama azul oscuro casi negro estaba algo roto, pero vieron que estaba un poco bronceado tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su cola se agitaba en el aire casi tocando el suelo, parecía más larga y gruesa, llevaba unas bolsas en su cintura y el báculo sagrado en su espalda con una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando se inscribió el hombre se emocionó al tener al campeón del torneo pasado y el maestro de la nueva escuela del Gran Rey Mono, el Saiyan se giró a verlos y sonrió.

\- Hola a todos, veo que han cambiado mucho - Dijo tranquilo y sereno como siempre mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, todos se acercaron emocionados de verlo, todos estaba felices de verlo - Me alegro de verlos bien, sin duda estos tres años han pasado volando.

\- Y vemos que tú has venido volando, increíble, pero al parecer has crecido más en todo este tiempo que no nos vimos - Dijo Yamcha feliz de ver a Kakarotto, era verdad, ahora que tenía casi 18 años el chico media 1.80m casi tan alto como Yamcha, Krilin se acercó a verlo, como siempre Krilin era la mitad de alto que Kakarotto, siempre le había llegado a un poco arriba de la cintura y eso que Krilin también creció, Kakarotto se giró y se puso frente a su viejo maestro mirándolo fijamente, este desde que llego notaba que el chico no solo había crecido en todo lo físico ya que se veía más musculoso que antes, aunque no tanto, pero lo que sorprendía al anciano es su ki, estaba muy calmado, pero lo notaba muy fuerte y extenso, por no decir que su espíritu casi parecía inquebrantable.

\- Maestro Roshi, me alegra verlo, como le prometí, a pesar de ser un maestro como usted me he dedicado a entrenarme fuertemente - Dijo el Saiyan al anciano que asentía.

\- Eso veo, Son-Gōku, al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero eso ya lo veremos - Dijo el anciano mientras Kakarotto giraba ver hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

\- Siento que hay buenos peleadores, espero este torneo también sea entretenido como el pasado - Dijo el Saiyan.

\- Por supuesto ya que nosotros también entrenamos y nos hicimos más fuertes - Dijo Krilin sonriendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿En dónde has estado? Has estado muy perdido - Dijo Yamcha mientras Kakarotto metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y alzando los hombres de manera despreocupada dijo.

\- He estado entrenando en el norte, muy al norte, he venido desde allá a pie, después de todo, no hice todo mi camino volando - Dijo Kakarotto mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Al norte? Eso queda casi al otro lado del planeta - Dijo Bulma sorprendida al igual que los demás mientras Kakarotto no le daba importancia.

\- Bien, que les parece como ya estamos registrados, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? - Preguntó emocionado el maestro Roshi a lo que Kakarotto sonrió ansioso por comer un buen banquete, eso preocupo un poco al anciano ya que sabía la manera de comer de Kakarotto, la última vez el chico invito ya que uso el dinero del premio para pagar, pero el anciano no podría darse abasto, reviso su cartera, dándose cuenta que había dejado el dinero en casa, pero todos vieron como todos avanzaban detrás de Kakarotto a buscar un restaurante.

Ya en el restaurante, todos estaban comiendo, pero también miraban como el Saiyan comía rápidamente y muy abundante todo lo que estaba a su alcance, después de una abundante comida fue la hora de pagar y el maestro Roshi casi se desmaya al escuchar el total de la cuenta, pero vieron algo que loa sorprendió Kakarotto se acercó y colocando una mano en el hombro del anciano dijo.

\- No se preocupe, maestro Roshi, yo invito esta vez - Dijo colocando un gran fajo de billetes en mostrador mientras salía del restaurante diciéndole al hombre que se quedara con el cambio cosa que el hombre le agradeció, todos los amigos de Kakarotto le preguntaron que de donde había sacado tanto dinero y Kakarotto dijo simplemente - No solo me dedique a entrenar, también encontré la de ganar dinero - Dijo el Saiyan sonriendo mientras se iban a un hotel a descansar ya que mañana comenzarían los combates con la preliminares.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero Kakarotto solo hablaba poco, aunque contestaba las cosas que había hecho que fueron sin duda muchas, al anciano Roshi le sorprendió que incluso haya ido a entrenar con el maestro Karin, aunque los demás no sabían quién era. Después conversar, reírse y jugar un poco, todos se fueron a dormir, como siempre el maestro Roshi intentó dormir la habitación de Bulma y Lunch, pero terminó golpeado por las chicas.

En medio de la noche, Krilin se despertó y vio que Kakarotto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Krilin salió a correr y por el camino lo alcanzó Yamcha, corrieron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un parque donde varios luchadores estaban entrenando cosa que los dejo sorprendidos.

Al amanecer, ya todos estaban reunidos en el lugar del torneo, algunos veían con interés a Kakarotto ya que había sido el ganador del torneo pasado y ahora era un maestro de artes marciales, esto los llevo a la conclusión de que no tenían posibilidad de ganar, el Saiyan estaba usando el uniforme de su propia escuela, nuevo ya que las otras estaban ya muy viejas y gastadas.

Krilin y Yamcha se preguntaban qué tan fuerte se había puesto Kakarotto, sin duda se veía más fuerte, pero él podría dar muchas sorpresas, con ellos también estaba el maestro Roshi disfrazado de Jackie Chun, luego después de despedirse de Bulma y los demás fueron llamados para irse a presentarse en la preliminares donde participarían 182 peleadores de todo el mundo, entre ellos estaba el maestro Tsuru con sus dos alumnos, el torneo de artes marciales acaba de comenzar y Kakarotto se veía muy tranquilo.

Las preliminares comenzaron dando paso a un sorteo donde serían puestos los peleadores, al final a todos les todo separados, así se dio paso a la preliminares para elegir a los 8 finalistas, tanto Kakarotto como Krilin y los demás se colocaron en sus respectivos bloqueas, pero a lo lejos los dos alumnos de Tsuru llamados Ten Shin Han y Chaouz reconocieron al chico con el Gi de la escuela del Gran Rey Mono y se sorprendieron al verlo allí y se enojaron, sobre todo el primero mientras Kakarotto se iba a su puesto.

Antes de comenzar, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz se acercó a Yamcha y Krilin y comenzaron a provocarlos, esto generó una rivalidad entre Yamcha y Ten Shin Han y Krilin y Chaouz, cuando parecía que iba a pelear Kakarotto se acercó tranquilamente y dijo mirando al de los tres ojos.

– Solo eso puedes hacer, menospreciar y mostrándote superior, sin duda eso habla muy mal de tus habilidades, payaso – Dijo el Saiyan causando que el hombre de tres ojos se enfadara – Quieres demostrar lo que eres bueno, hazlo en la plataforma, pero si quieres demostrar que eres mejor, haz en un combate de verdad, donde no huyas, maldito – Dijo sonriendo astuto y Ten Shin Han gruñendo furioso se marchó mientras Krilin y Yamcha elogiaban al Saiyan por callarle la boca a ese sujeto diciéndole sus verdades, le preguntaron si lo conocían a lo que Kakarotto respondió que sí, un día ayudo a un pueblo del engaño de esos dos sujetos y un cerdo ciervo llamado InoShikaCho, donde el Saiyan libro del engaño al cerdo y por poco le da un paliza a Ten Shin Han, pero el tipo de tres ojos huyo como un cobarde.

Después continuaron las preliminares donde Krilin, Yamcha y Jackie Ch6n vencieron a sus rivales fácilmente, pero más fácil lo hacía Kakarotto que cuando enfrentó al Rey Chappa, un experto luchador que nunca había sido derrotado y ni siquiera tocado, Kakarotto lo venció con los brazos cruzados moviéndose a una gran velocidad y colocarse en detrás del Rey Chappa y con su cola derribarlo y aun en el aire darle una fuerte patada en la espalda para arrojarlo fuera de la plataforma con facilidad.

Tanto Krilin como Yamcha y el maestro Roshi quedaron sorprendidos, fue algo presuntuoso, pero la forma en que lo venció fue muy fácil, Roshi, veía que Kakarotto se había vuelto muy ágil y fuerte, además de que había dominado a la perfección su estilo de Gran Rey Mono haciéndose impredecible, así los combates siguieron hasta que llego un descanso donde Kakarotto se fue a comer con sus amigos a la cafetería, ellos veían como siempre asombrados de la manera en que comía Son-Gōku, conversaron y en un momento dado hubo una revuelta donde Ten Shin Han está a punto de golpear a un mesero, Yamcha iba a interferir, pero Kakarotto aun sin dejar de comer y con una mano usando los palillos, golpeo una taza que fue rápidamente contra la cabeza del hombre de tres ojos que se giró y Kakarotto sin verlo dijo.

– No dejas ser más que un matón de poca monta, alguien tan mediocre e insignificante como tú no merece estar aquí, he enfrentado a tipos de tu calaña y solo son basura para mí, lárgate de aquí – Dijo Kakarotto siguiendo comiendo ignorando ahora al sujeto que lo veía furioso, volviendo a las preliminares, se encontraron con Nam que ahora estaba ahí por diversión, su pueblo estaba muy bien y todo gracias a la ayuda de Roshi y Kakarotto, las peleas siguieron donde iban avanzando.

En un momento a Nam le toco luchar contra Ten Shin Han y venció de manera brutal al hombre del turbante. Como siempre, Ten Shin Han lo despreció y Kakarotto solo lo vio fríamente mientras decía.

– Solo demuestras lo insignificante y débil que eres, que se podría esperar del alumno de un bastardo como Tsuru, su familia esta podrida, y tú también, ni de asesino sirves en un combate real, te aseguró que yo no dudaría en matarte – Dijo el chico Saiyan mientras el hombre de lo veía fijamente molesto y luego se fue.

Las preliminares habían terminado y ya estaban escogidos los ocho finalistas, era en este momento donde las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola lectores! He de suponer que si no hacen comentarios es por que les gusta la historia, pero agradecería que lo hicieran para saber sus dudas, incomodidades o sugerencias.**

 **Responderé** **al review que me enviaron.**

 **Core Nakisawa: Jejeje de hecho tiene un parecido a Cumber, el Saiyan maligno,pues ya Bulma no tendrá mas encuentro intimo con Kakarotto, pero este si volverá a tener "acción" Por su parte, Bulma quedara con Vegeta y como dices, ella ya probo un Saiyan, estará dichosa de probar otro.**

 **Espero mas reviews para resolver sus dudas.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **…**

 **Enemigos a la vista**

Los finalistas estaban escogidos y era el momento del sorteo de las muchas, antes de esto, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha volvieron a tener un encuentro de palabras retándose y con ganas de pelear entre ellos, también Krilin y Chaouz se insulta llamando este último pelón a Krilin, este le dice que también es calvo, el pequeño mimo se quitó el sombrero mostrando un único pelo, Ten Shin Han interfiere llevándose a Chaouz y poniéndole el sombrero, el hombre parecía avergonzado por lo que había hecho el chico.

Mientras tanto, Jackie Chun observaba a los discípulos de su rival, preguntándose qué cosas les habría enseñado, por su parte Kakarotto estaba meditando sentado sin prestar atención a su alrededor, luego fue el momento del sorteo, sin que se dieran cuenta, Ten Shin Han le pidió a Chaouz que arreglará los combates, pero sólo el Saiyan se había dado cuenta de esto y lo dejo pasar.

Los finalistas fueron Kakarotto, Krilin, Yamcha, Jackie Chun, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz, los dos últimos eran dos hombres muy curiosos e interesantes, el primero era Ragna de los Santos era de cabello castaño y ojos negros, usaba ropa extraña de demás de un sombrero, era alguien tranquilo y de apariencia amigable, según dijo Yamcha era un gran peleador que veía de alguna ciudad muy al este, se decía que era muy bueno con los puños, el otro sin duda era aterrador, era simplemente llamado como El verdugo y era un hombre o un monstruo imponente de más de 2 metros de alto, muy musculoso y con una mirada vacía en esos ojos desiguales, uno negro y otro blanco que eran muy siniestros y fríos, usaba pantalón negro viejo y rasgado, su camisa era vieja y roja, llevaba una chaqueta sobre los hombros y una capucha que cubría su cabeza, además de llevar una máscara de acero en la cara completamente lisa y con dos aberturas para los ojos, el hombre desprendía un aura espeluznante, según dijo Yamcha, el hombre no solo era un peleador sino un brutal asesino que disfrutaba de destrozar a sus oponentes, así que sin duda era uno de los peleadores más peligroso, los combates fueron colocados así; primero Yamcha se enfrentaría a Ten Shin Han, luego sería el turno de Jackie Chun contra Ragna, el siguiente era Krilin contra Chaouz y por último sería Kakarotto contra El Verdugo.

Al momento de anunciarse la pelea entre Ten Shin Han y Yamcha, el anunciador y árbitro dijo que el primero era alumno de Tsuru y el segundo alumno de Roshi, eso quería decir que la mayoría de los luchadores eran alumnos de los dos ancianos maestros rivales, a excepción de Kakarotto era su ex alumno y era un maestro, después de unas palabras entre los dos peleadores comenzó el primer combate.

Al principio tanto Yamcha como Ten Shin Han demostraron ser muy buenos devolviéndose golpes y rascándose de manera rápida y fuerte, pero esquivaba los golpes con gran agilidad, eran pocos los golpes que lograron darse donde al final se lograron dar golpes mutuamente y separarse dejando anonadados a los presentes, sobre todo a Krilin, el público estaba emocionados por el encuentro, tanto Yamcha como Ten Shin Han estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades del otro, así que el primero decidió recurrir a su nueva técnica llamada Shin Rōgafūfūken, Yamcha se lanzó al ataque al igual que Ten Shin Han, pero el primero parecía moverse con la velocidad y fiereza de un lobo y ambos chocaron golpes, los golpes veloces que eran bloqueados por ambos rivales que finalmente terminó con ambos recibiendo los golpes y obteniendo un corte cada uno en la mejilla y desde entonces ambos recibían los golpes del otro, eran muy veloces en el momento de bloquear y lanzar sus golpes, el público estaba sorprendido, Bulma animaba a Yamcha mientras que Krilin y Roshi estaban sorprendidos, este último estaba asombrado por los avances de Yamcha, por su parte, Kakarotto observaba con tranquilidad el combate, en un momento, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se lanzaron golpes al mismo tiempo causando que se separaran y cayeran rodando por el suelo, pero rápidamente poniéndose de pie, el público estaba en silencio mientras ambos contrincantes se veían.

\- Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes, solo puedes hacer esa técnica tan simple, Rōgafūfūken - Dijo Ten Shin Han con burla mientras Yamcha se ponía serio.

\- Esto es solo el principio - Dijo Yamcha mientras daba un gran salto y cayendo como un lobo a su presa comenzó hacer su misma técnica, pero esta vez con patadas que lograron dar a Ten Shin Han y mandarlo con fuerza al suelo, Yamcha se sentía victorioso, pero de repente el hombre de tres ojos estaba riéndose y comenzó levantarse como si nada, Yamcha nuevamente volvió atacar, pero su técnica era inútil ya que Ten Shin Han la resistía con fuerza sin ningún daño, Yamcha estaba sorprendido ya que su técnica no funcionaba contra su rival, volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, pero esta vez, Ten Shin Han se mostró superior comenzando a golpear con fuerza a Yamcha que con un par de golpes y una fuerte patada cayó con fuerza al suelo muy adolorido y golpeado.

Yamcha mostrando su determinación al haber entrenado duro para ese torneo, se lanzó al ataque, pero fue recibido por un poderoso golpe que lo detuvo en seco y luego recibió una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar rodando por el aire y cayendo al suelo con fuerza, esto preocupo tanto a Bulma como a Puar y los demás, por su parte, Krilin veía molesto lo que sucedía y Roshi lo hacía con una expresión seria en su cara, el único tranquilo, pero serio era Kakarotto que observaba el combate.

\- Nunca podrás vencer, nunca te dejare ganar - Dijo Ten Shin Han mientras veía como su oponente se ponía de pie con lentitud - Lo que admiro de ti es tu tenacidad - Dijo mientras Yamcha se ponía de pie y decía.

\- Esto no ha acabado, te demostrare lo fuerte que soy - Dijo mientras comenzaba hacer unos movimientos, esto llamo la atención de Kakarotto ya que sabía lo que iba hacer, luego fue el mismo Roshi que se dio cuenta de esto, pero estaba sorprendido de que Yamcha pudiera hacerlo, el único que no sabía lo que iba hacer era Krilin que estaba también sorprendido de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- KAAAA... MEEE... - Dijo Yamcha mientras todos miraban lo que iba a suceder, incluso el maestro Tsuru - HAAAA... MEEEE - Dijo Yamcha mientras Ten Shin Han veía a su rival sintiendo un ki muy poderoso emanar de este y vio cómo se condensaba en las manos de Yamcha con una brillante esfera blanca azulada - HAAAAA - Exclamó lanzando su energía con fuerza que avanzó hasta Ten Shin Han sin moverse de su sitio que haciendo unos movimientos de manos se rodeó de una pequeña capa de ki que impacto el ataque de Yamcha, pero de repente, el ataque regreso a Yamcha repelido que a duras salto para esquivar el ataque que paso de largo destruyendo un muro por poco sin lastimar de gravedad a los espectadores, Yamcha estaba sorprendido, pero no se dio cuenta que Ten Shin Han estaba detrás de él, pero fue muy tarde y con fuerza le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen causando que cayera rápidamente al suelo rebotando en este ante la mirada aterrada de todos, quedando inconsciente, luego se vio como Ten Shin Han caía del cielo y cayendo con un brutal rodillazo en la pierna de Yamcha rompiéndosela y quedando en una posición extraña ante la mirada aterrada de todos y la seria de Kakarotto, el árbitro se acercó para revisar a Yamcha, pero Ten Shin Han le dijo que lo declarara el ganador, después de hacerlo, llevaron a Yamcha con la ayuda de Puar que se transformó en alfombra al hospital, Yamcha tenía la pierna completamente rota.

Después se dio un receso y al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el segundo combate, mientras Kakarotto observaba fijamente a Ten Shin Han que reía mientras se iba de la plataforma, el maestro Tsuru estaba orgulloso de su alumno y del poder de este, luego fueron a visitar a Yamcha al hospital, fueron a comer, donde de nuevo fue Kakarotto quien pago la cuenta, sus amigos se sorprendía de esto, pero no le preguntaron nada más.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para el siguiente combate, al igual que Jackie Chun estaba listo para su combate contra Ragna de los Santos, todos los luchadores estaban llegando al lugar mientras los espectadores hablaban de ellos, se sentían aterrados por la presencia del Verdugo, admiración por parte de Roshi o Jackie Chun, también veían a Tsuru y sus alumnos, Ragna también les interesaba ya que habían oído que era muy talentoso, finalmente Kakarotto llegó tranquilamente ganándose la ovación del público y los gritos de la chicas que lo llamaban y gritando que lo amaban, esto llamo la atención de los amigos de Son-Gōku, que al parecer se daban cuenta de la popularidad que el Saiyan tenía, pero él solo seguía adelante ignorando los gritos mientras caminaba con las manos en el bolsillo, los gritos de las chicas se hacían más fuertes y Bulma no pudo evitar molestarse por eso, aunque ella estaba con Yamcha.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la edificación del lugar del torneo, se preparaban para anunciar el inicio del segundo combate, fue cuando unas fanáticas lograron escabullirse dentro para buscarlo, pero de alguna manera el Saiyan se había escabullido, ahora encontrándose en el techo del lugar para observar tranquilamente el siguiente combate.

Los dos peleadores estaban ya en la plataforma, el anunciador dijo que Jackie Chun era el mismo Roshi así que lo podían llamar así, él había obtenido el segundo lugar del torneo pasado siendo vencido por su alumno el cual lo declaro maestro de artes marciales y fundando su propia escuela, luego presento a Ragna que al parecer tenía mucha experiencia ganando torneos en varias ciudades, pero ahora quería probar suerte en el torneo más importante del mundo, después se dio inicio al segundo combate.

Krilin se dio cuenta que tanto Ten Shi Han como Chaouz estaban flotando en el aire, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que el único a quien había visto usar esa técnica era a su gran amigo Saiyan que estaba sentado en el techo para ver el combate.

El combate a pesar de haber sido corto fue muy bueno, Ragna tenía una técnica muy buena con los puños, era talentoso y hábil sin duda para darle ciertos problemas a Roshi, el anciano admitió que el sujeto era muy bueno, pero Ten Shin Han se dio cuenta también que Roshi era muy fuerte y un rival de cuidado, es por eso que observaba seriamente el combate, Ragna era muy bueno, pero no se comparaba con Roshi, que al verse acorralado tuvo que recurrir a su vieja técnica del puño borracho, al principio funciono dándole una paliza a Ragna, pero esto recurrió a su carta final evocando los puños de fuego, mientras chocaban puños, Roshi tuvo que recurrir a su Kame Hame para vencer a Ragna que ni siquiera usando sus puños de fuego como escudo pudo detener el ataque y termino fuera de la plataforma, el hombre felicito y agradeció a Roshi por el combate, el anciano también felicito a Ragna diciéndole que tenía mucho potencial y que siguiera entrenando, Ragna asintió y se fue, así se dio paso al siguiente combate entre Krilin y Chaouz.

Nuevamente el combate sería entre los alumnos del maestro Tsuru y Roshi, así como fue el primer combate entre Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, el combate dio inicio mientras era observado por Kakarotto aun en su lugar en el techo mientras Ten Shin Han lo observaba.

El combate comenzó y el primero en moverse fue Chaouz que empezó a flotar en el aire y ataco a gran velocidad golpeando a Krilin a volar por los aires, para luego ser golpeado por un cabezazo y mandarlo a lo alto del cielo, Kílim cayó en caída libre listo para golpear al mimo, pero este se quitó y Krilin logro frenar la caída y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, ambos comenzaron a chocar golpes, pero Krilin bajo al suelo a diferencia de Chaouz que se mantenía en el aire, todos estaban sorprendidos de que pudiera hacer eso, el mimo aterrizó y Krilin se lanzó a gran velocidad y se desvaneció, Ten Shin Han le grito que a la izquierda, pero el chico parecía confundido, cosa que llamo la atención de Kakarotto

El chico recibió el golpe de Krilin y comenzaron a chocar golpes rápidamente, el mimo estaba siendo presionado por Krilin que cuando ya casi estaba cerca del borde se elevó volando escapando de Krilin, el mimo avanzó por el aire y se preparó para lanzar uno de sus ataques, Ten Shin Han sonrió mientras que Kakarotto vio todo y dijo llamando la atención del hombre de tres ojos.

\- Así que ese enano cabeza hueca sabe usar esa técnica, nunca pensé que volvería a verla - Dijo mientras Ten Shin Han lo veía seriamente y algo molesto por insultar a su amigo.

\- ¿Acaso conoces esa técnica? - Preguntó Ten Shin Han mirado al Saiyan que sonrió y dijo.

\- Me enfrente varias veces a un imbécil que la uso contra mí - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo haciendo molestar a Ten Shin Han.

\- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién tiene la misma técnica que Chaouz? - Preguntó el hombre de tres ojos molesto mientras Kakarotto sonreía más.

\- Es la misma técnica que uso un imbécil asesino llamado Tao Pai Pai, yo fui el que lo derroté en el torneo pasado y luego lo maté en un encuentro que tuvimos, el imbécil no supo ver la diferencia en nuestros poderes, su estúpido Dodonpa no pudo contra mi Gōku Blaster, la última vez que lo vi desapareció en la explosión - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Ten Shin Han bajaba la mirada recordando a Tao Pai Pai.

Mientras Chaouz había comenzado a atacar con múltiples rayos lanzados del Dodonpa que a duras penas Krilin podía esquivarlos. Ten Shin Han estaba sorprendido al escuchar que el gran Tao Pai Pai había sido derrotado y asesinado fácilmente por Kakarotto, pero el chico dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

\- Dile a tu maestro esto, estoy seguro que le agradara saber que fui yo el que mató a su hermano y que si quiere venganza que venga, sería interesante matar a los dos hermanos asesinos y tramposos - Dijo el Saiyan enfocándose de nuevo en la pelea de su amigo mientras Ten Shin Han se quedaba en silencio y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Krilin seguía esquivando los ataques Dodonpa de Chaouz que solo podía saltar y rodar por el suelo, Chaouz estaba confiado de su técnica, pero luego Krilin comenzó a saltar rápidamente de un lado a otro por toda la plataforma confundiendo al mimo, logró golpearlo, pero cuando lo estaba a punto de rematar, Chaouz volvió a usar la técnica de vuelo.

Mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han se acercaba entre el público al maestro Tsuru ya que le iba decir algo importante, se enteró que Son-Gōku Sen'nin había eliminado a Tao Pai Pai, le dijo pruebas de que el chico no mentía ya que el reconoció el Dodonpa, Tsuru se enfureció dándose cuenta el por qué nunca había vuelto a ver a su hermano, entre gritos furiosos le ordeno a Chaouz acabar de una vez con Krilin, Chaouz asintió y se preparó para lanzar un Dodonpa más fuerte, Krilin vio que estaba acorralado así que decidió recurrir al Kame Hame.

Esto sorprendió a Roshi ya que al parecer otro de sus discípulos estaba a punto de hacer el Kame Hame Ha, Krilin cargo su ataque al igual que Chaouz listos para lanzar su ataque, pero Roshi le advertía que si lanzaba un Kame Hame muy débil no podría contra el Dodonpa, cuando este lanzó Krilin salto en el aire mientras el Dodonpa se estrellaba en el suelo causando una fuerte explosión, pero cuando el humo se disipo no había estaba Krilin, pero esta apareció detrás de Chaouz con el Kame Hame listo y ataco golpeando con fuerza al mimo mientras volaba por los aires producto del ataque que había dejado golpeado y quemado al chico que cuando estaba a punto de caer quedo flotando en el aire para molestia de Krilin que veía como Chaouz flotaba con dificultad regresando a la plataforma agotado y respirando agitado, Ten Shin Han estaba molesto y sorprendido al ver como Krilin había evadido el Dodonpa de Chaouz y lo había golpeado con su Kame Hame, todos veían sonriendo felicitando a Krilin, pero Chaouz, molesto estaba listo para usar otra técnica mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

El chico comenzó a saltar y girar a gran velocidad como un trompo que golpeaba a Krilin con fuerza con su cabeza, Krilin lo esquivo varias veces intentó hacer lo mismo, pero era inútil, la cabeza de Chaouz era muy dura, incluso cuando Krilin lo esquivo, y se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo un agujero, salió de este como si nada, volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Krilin no se quitó sino que detuvo el ataque de Chaouz deteniéndolo, al hacerlo, se enfrascaron de nuevo a golpes, pero en un momento dado, Chaouz uso sus habilidad especial, causando que Krilin sintiera dolor y quedará paralizado, Tsuru le ordenó mentalmente a Chaouz que en vez de arrojarlo de la plataforma lo liquidara, así que mientras usaba sus manos para paralizarlo con sus piernas comenzaba a patearlo dándole una paliza, mientras tanto Krilin analizó la técnica de su rival ya que tenía que usar sus manos así que decidió lanzarle un problema matemático haciendo que usara sus manos para contar, así que Krilin aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe, cuando estaba a punto de seguir golpeándolo, Chaouz volvió a paralizarlo y fue este el que le lanzó un problema matemático, pero Krilin le respondió fácilmente confundiendo a Chaouz y volvió Krilin a golpearlo con tal fuerza que lo sacó de la plataforma ganando el combate.

Todos celebraron y felicitaron a Krilin mientras Tsuru estaba furioso porque su alumno había perdido.

En la noche, después de que habían visitado a Yamcha en el hospital, fueron a comer y luego se fueron a descansar, en medio de la noche, alguien se metió a la habitación de Kakarotto y acercándose a su cama está listo para matarlo cuando el Saiyan desapareció ante la mirada sorprendido del atacante solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar atravesando un muro y caer desde un piso alto hacía la piscina del hotel, el hombre salió respirando agitado y muy adolorido mientras Kakarotto caía cerca de allí mientras veía a Tsuru burlón.

\- Igual que tu patético hermano, atacando a traición, como un asesino, eso es lo que son ustedes, te sentí llegar desde el principio, muy fácil podría haberte matado, pero te dejare ir con esta advertencia, si veo algo sucio de tu parte usando a ese enano, yo te mataré como lo hice con tu hermano - Dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque de energía a la piscina donde estaba Tsuru y explotaba mandando a volar al anciano, pero antes de que se estrellara inconsciente al suelo fue rescatado por Ten Shin Han que vio a Kakarotto y dijo - Mañana te demostrare que eres tan imbécil como el anciano que estas cargando y acabas de salvar, tu nunca me vencerás y mañana te lo demostrare - Dijo mientras se desaparecía hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente, era el combate de Kakarotto contra el verdugo, como siempre Kakarotto siendo aclamado por las chicas y aficionados al llegar al lugar, el Saiyan cuando fue llamado se puso en su lugar y vio como el inmenso verdugo llegaba usando su típica máscara de acero, el árbitro anunció que Son-Gōku era a pesar de ser muy joven un maestro de artes marciales con su propia escuela llamada Son-Gokuen'ô no ken o Son-Gōku que era el puño del Gran Rey Mono, mientras tanto el verdugo era un despiadado luchador que ha vencido a muchos peleadores de manera brutal y despiadada, también se presumía de que nunca había sido derrotado en toda su vida.

El combate dio inició, Kakarotto no se movió, pero el verdugo si y arremetió contra Son-Gōku a una gran velocidad con el hombro por delante en un golpe demoledor, llegó rápido contra el Saiyan golpeando con fuerza, pero el chico logro pararle en seco plantándose en su lugar demostrando una fuerza mucho mayor al verdugo mientras sus ojos denotaban sorpresa al igual que todo el mundo, el Saiyan empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder mientras el verdugo ' luchaba por empujar al chico que se mantenía inamovible, las manos de Kakarotto soltaron al verdugo mientras se agachaba y atravesaba su pierna, el hombre tropezó y cayó al suelo presa de su propio empuje, se levantó de inmediato solo para ver al Saiyan cernirse sobre él con fuerza demoledora, sus manos abiertas golpeando con sus palmas con fuerza demoledora mientras era elevado del suelo.

– **_Gokuen'ô no ken_** (Puño del Gran Rey Mono) - Dijo, las manos del Saiyan se cerraron en puños mientras retrocedían y el verdugo caía, las lanzo al frente con una fuerza demoledora, el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió mientras ambos puños golpeaban el torso del verdugo mandándolo a volar inmerso en un mar de dolor gigantesco mientras se estrellaba contra uno de los muros de la plataforma atravesándolo como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla y quedo entre los escombros inconsciente y todos quedaron callados y con las bocas abiertas, el combate no duro ni un minuto, pero demostró la gran fuerza que tenía el Saiyan y solo uso eso, su fuerza que al parecer era demoledora ya que vencer a alguien como el verdugo era algo increíble.

Ten Shin Han se sorprendió y analizó la fuerza del chico, sin duda podría ser eso un problema, además de que ese no era todo su poder, estaba seguro de ello.

Antes de que fuera el momento de comenzar con el primer combate de semifinales, Kakarotto y los chicos fueron a comer algo, por su parte, Ten Shin Han se veía más tenso ya que su objetivo, Son-Gōku era un oponente al que no se le debía subestimar porque sería su perdición, había demostrado una colosal fuerza venciendo al verdugo y eso incluso a él le hubiese costado vencerlo, pero el chico lo venció de forma aplastante.

Pero ahora debía enfrentarse a Roshi y cuando fue el momento se presentaron en la plataforma, nuevamente Kakarotto estaba en el techo listo para observar el combate, como siempre mostraba tranquilidad.

El combate comenzó y el primero en atacar fue Ten Shin Han al ver que Roshi estaba con una postura defensiva, ataco con fuerza mientras Roshi bloqueaba sus golpes, en un momento, Roshi lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrojó lejos fuera de la plataforma, pero Ten Shin Han uso su técnica de vuelo para regresar a la plataforma.

Luego comenzaron a ponerse serio incluso atacándose con fuerza incluso peleando en el aire después de un gran salto, después de separarse, Roshi paso al ataque creando múltiples imágenes de él y ataco con velocidad a Ten Shin Han, el anciano estaba presionando al hombre de tres ojos, pero este no se dejó vencer diciendo que esa técnica no funcionaría con él y usando su tercer ojo pudo ver al verdadero Roshi y golpearlo con fuerza, esto hizo que Roshi se pusiera más serio en su combate quitándose su camisa.

Ten Shin Han volvió a atacar con sus golpes rápidos, pero Roshi los detuvo tomándolo de las muñecas para darle un par de fuertes patadas que lo mandaron a volar, pero logro recuperarse en el aire y volver atacar, esta vez con una serie de fuertes rodillazos que golpearon al anciano para luego ser tomado del cuello, intentando zafarse, Roshi rodo por la plataforma, pero aun así no se lo pudo quitar de encima ni con un suplex, pero luego Ten Shin lo golpeo en el estómago con un fuerte puñetazo y un segundo que impacto en la cara del anciano, peo ágilmente, Roshi contra ataco con un puñetazo en la cara de Ten Shi Han y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes a sus caras con fuerza y al final ambos se lanzaron una patada mutuamente golpeándose y cayendo al suelo adoloridos, se les podía ver los golpes en la cara y el cuerpo, se alejaron respirando agitados, el público estaba en silencio al ver el combate.

 _\- Es increíble, no sé quién sea este anciano, pero es seguro que sea más fuerte que el maestro Tsuru_ \- Pensó Ten Shin Han observando a su oponente.

 _\- Esto es increíble, se ve que el maestro Tsuru lo entreno muy bien, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, el tiempo ha pasado y parece ser que esta generación de jóvenes poderosos como tú_ \- Pensó Roshi mirando a su joven oponente.

En un momento dado, Ten Shin Han salto muy alto cerca del sol bloqueado así la visibilidad de Roshi mientras caída en un veloz ataque aéreo, pero el anciano logro bloquearlo y nuevamente comenzaron a lanzarse golpes que bloqueaban y esquivaban, pero fue cuando Roshi bloqueo una patada de Ten Shin Han tomándolo de la pierna, pero no una segunda que lo empujaron con fuerza y casi cayendo fuera de la plataforma, pero uso la misma jugada de Kakarotto en el torneo pasado contra él, clavando su pie en la plataforma, pero luego al verse tan cerca del suelo se alejó, pero Ten Shin Han se acercó para empujarlo, pero sus brazos fueron bloqueados por Roshi agarrándose del hombre de tres ojos y aun estando al borde, este presionó al anciano para hacerlo caer, incluso recurrió a cabezazos, pero Roshi resistió y devolvió el cabezazo esta vez más fuerte y así causando que Ten Shin Han se fuera hacía atrás y Roshi salto alejándose del borde de la plataforma.

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda agitados, pero se voltearon a ver de frente.

\- Eres alguien hábil y poderoso, no sé por qué estás con el maestro Tsuru si podrías estar siendo independiente - Dijo el anciano.

\- Cállate, eso no te incumbe, ahora voy a tomarte por un momento enserio - Dijo el hombre de tres ojos y puso sus manos hacia los lados de la cara, y Tsuru y Chaouz supieron lo que iba a hacer. Ten Shin Han se posicionó y exclamo.

\- Técnica del maestro Tsuru, Taiyōken - Dijo el hombre de tres ojos y expulsó e intenso brillo que encegueció a todos los presentes, solo los que quizás tenían lentes de sol, pudieron ver lo que sucedía.

El intenso brilló lastimo los ojos del anciano y solo fue cuando sintió que lo golpeaban con fuerza en nuca cayendo al suelo mientras el brillo se apagaba poco a poco mientras Roshi caía inconsistente.

Kakarotto había logrado ver esto y pudo cubrirse de la intensa luz y veía como su viejo maestro estaba inconsciente.

\- No te mataré ya que no me permitirían luchar en el siguiente combate, eso sí sería imposible que este viejo recuperé la consciencia - Dijo el hombre de tres ojos viendo al anciano inconsciente así qué el árbitro comenzó a contar, pero antes de que llegará a 10, el anciano se levantó lentamente sobándose la nuca.

\- Me pegaste muy fuerte, deberías tener más respeto a tus mayores - Dijo el anciano mientras todos estaba sorprendidos de la resistencia del anciano, Ten Shin Han estaba molesto mientras el anciano comenzó a decirle que esas técnicas podría usarlas para el bien en vez de para el mal diciendo que estaba mejor lejos de Tsuru, esto molesto al hombre de tres ojos mientras el anciano le decía que en vez de estar por los caminos del mal, debería ir por los caminos de la justicia, esto molesto a Ten Shin Han y volvieron a trenzarse en una lluvia de golpes y patadas, el anciano seguía aconsejando a Ten Shin Han qué debería dejar los manos caminos y al maestro Tsuru, pero el hombre de tres ojos lo ignoraba y decidió atacar con una técnica final y solo Kakarotto vio que se trataba de la técnica de Kame Hame y Ten Shin Han lanzó su ataque a pesar de la advertencia de que podría matar al público, así que bloqueo el ataque con sus manos y desvío el ataque al cielo, Ten Shin Han le dijo que había aprendido esa técnica con solo verla, le pidió que le enseñará más y el anciano lo felicito diciendo que era muy bueno y que debía ir por el camino del bien, el anciano estaba feliz de ver que al igual que su alumno Saiyan, el hombre de tres ojos tenía talento y se alejó de Ten Shin Han y salto el mismo fuera de la plataforma dando como ganador a Ten Shin Han.

El anciano recogió su chaqueta y se retiró, pero el hombre de tres ojos estaba decidido a saber por qué decidió perder, cuando estaba a punto de irse vio a Kakarotto que lo veía fijamente y el Saiyan supo que solo él podría llevarlo por el camino del bien a la fuerza, Kakarotto era alguien que cuando luchaba lo hacía sin contemplaciones, pero sin abandonar su senda del bien.

El anciano Roshi estaba feliz de ver que la nueva generación estaba por venir y se retiró mientras ahora era el turno de Kakarotto y Krilin en pelear, antes de que comenzará, Ten Shin Han se fue a buscar Roshi ya que quería saber por qué se dejó vencer, estaba muy molesto con el anciano.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto ya estaba en la plataforma esperando a que a Krilin que estaba nervioso de enfrentarse a su amigo, pero debía hacerlo así que salió y se puso frente a Kakarotto que lo miraba con su pose tranquila, Krilin pensaba que había entrenado duro para llegar a este momento, ahora se enfrentaría con su mejor amigo, el combate dio inició, pero ninguno de los dos dijo.

\- Krilin, en este momento estás pensando que has entrenado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero no te comparas conmigo, quiero ver que puedes hacer, pero mi objetivo es Ten Shin Han, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Krilin se ponía serio.

Antes de que comenzará, en otro lugar estaba Roshi quitándose su disfraz, pero sintió la presencia de Ten Shin Han y quiso saber por qué estaba allí.

El anciano le explicó que él no ya tenía nada que hacer ya que se haría aún lado para la nueva generación, además que quería ver lo fuerte que eran sus alumnos, pero ahora vería a la nueva generación enfrentarse, Ten Shin Han furioso le dijo que su propósito era ser superior a lo que fue Tao Pai Pai y que vencería a Kakarotto, ya que sabía que ganaría, pero Roshi le dijo.

\- No te confíes, Son-Gōku es alguien muy fuerte, pero hasta yo desconozco sus alcances, para él este torneo es solo calentamiento, es alguien de acción que disfruta de una pelea sería, así que te digo que ve con todo desde el inicio, porque él no te tendrá compasión – Dijo el anciano mientras se iba a ver el combate donde ambos participantes estaban listos.

Krilin pensaba la forma en que podría atacar, simplemente se lanzó al ataque y desapareció ante la vista de todo, Kakarotto solo observaba al frente, pero de repente se agachó cuando una patada paso sobre su cabeza y comenzó a esquivar los golpes de su amigo, se movía rápidamente lanzando golpes que Kakarotto solo esquivaba moviéndose con agilidad, ninguno de sus golpes lograba darle al Saiyan, fue cuando esquivo un golpe que lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al abdomen de Krilin y dando un giro conectó una fuerte patada que mando a volar a chico calvo y por poco caer de la plataforma mientras Kakarotto lo observaba de pie junto a él mirándolo seriamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la pelea, pero Ten Shin Han veía asombrado como Son-Gōku estaba acostumbrado a luchar ya leía primero los movimientos del enemigo para luego atacar con fuerza, el árbitro comenzó a contar, pero no avanzó mucho ya que Krilin se levantó, y nuevamente volvió a atacar, pero cada vez que atacaba, Kakarotto esquivaba sus golpes para luego golpearlo con fuerza cuando su defensa estaba baja y luego lo dejaba tirado en el suelo mientras Krilin solo podía levantarse una y otra vez, al final se alejó de su amigo para pensar una estrategia, decidió ir por algo arriesgado así que cargando un Kame Hame, lo lanzó a su amigo que simplemente lo detuvo con su mano y explotar sin causarle ningún daño, cuando se disipo el humo vio que no había rastro de Krilin, el Saiyan simplemente se quedó quiero, de repente apareció detrás de él y con rapidez tomó la cola de Kakarotto con fuerza con ambas manos mientras el Saiyan lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué tal, Kakarotto? Ahora que tengo tu cola voy a ganar la pelea - Dijo el chico mientras veía a su amigo, sabía que, si agarraba su cola, este se debilitaría, pero de repente se vio jalado hacía él y recibir un rodillazo en el estómago y un fuerte puñetazo en la cara causando que soltara su cola, el chico calvo se levantó adolorido preguntándose porque no funcionó mientras veía a su amigo como agitaba su cola.

\- Sé muy bien que al principio, nosotros los Saiyans tenemos un punto débil que es nuestra cola, pase todo el tiempo entrenando y fortaleciendo mi cola, eres uno de los pocos que descubrieron esto, llegue al límite de que no tendría ningún efecto el que lo hicieran, solo causaba que me volviera más… violento, bien, veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, eres alguien muy inteligente, pero lo siento Krilin, es momento de acabar esto - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el chico calvo se preparaba, pero fue golpeado por un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y luego le siguieron varios más levantándolo en el aire para después darle una fuerte patada y lo mandó a volar lejos y caer fuera de la plataforma.

De inmediato se declaró a Son-Gōku como el ganador, este solo se giró a ver a Ten Shin Han mientras Krilin se ponía de pie, algo adolorido, pero nada más y de esto se dio cuenta el hombre de tres ojos, los ataques del chico no fueron para lastimar sino para paralizar al enemigo y así ni pudiera moverse y así caer fuera de la plataforma, fue suave, pero despiadado a la vez ya que de otra manera podría haberle causado muchísimo daño si usaba toda su fuerza, esto era lo que pensaba Ten Shin Han, pero no era el único, Tsuru y Roshi pensaban algo parecido.

– _Sin duda ese mocoso es fuerte, no cabe duda que venció a mi hermano Tao Pai Pai_ – Pensó el anciano Tsuru algo molesto.

– _Cada vez, Kakarotto muestra más técnicas con su estilo de pelea, no cabe duda de por qué ahora es un maestro de artes marciales_ – Pensó Roshi observando a su viejo discípulo demostrar sus habilidades, pero estaba seguro que ese no era todo su poder.

Por ahora las peleas habían terminado y se dejaría la final para el día siguiente, así que Kakarotto y sus amigos se fueron a comer mientras eran ambos felicitado por haberse vuelto tan fuertes, en especial Kakarotto.

Al día siguiente, al ser la final de las artes marciales se celebraba con fuerza y el público estaba muy ansioso, algunos decían que Ten Shin Han ganaría el torneo ya que era muy fuerte, pero la gran mayoría decía que ganaría Kakarotto ya que no había demostrado todo su poder y lo que había demostrado había sido su increíble fuerza, además de que era el campeón del torneo y un maestro, pero el realmente ansioso y pensativo era Ten Shin Han, recordaba las palabras que le dio Roshi y de cómo debía luchar por la justicia y el bien, pero estaba decidido a acabar con el sujeto que mató a Tao Pai Pai así que sin más se fue al lugar del torneo.

Todo estaba listo y el público estaba ansioso de que empezará la pelea, el primero en salir fue como siempre Kakarotto que espero a su oponente en la plataforma, minutos después llegó Ten Shin Han y se puso frente a Kakarotto listo para que la pelea comenzará, se dieron algunas estadísticas e información de cada uno, al terminar ya estaban listo para comenzar, incluso el maestro Roshi fue junto a Krilin para ver desde más cerca y la pelea dio inicio.

De inmediato el hombre de tres ojos arremetió contra Kakarotto con un golpe frontal que fue bloqueado con facilidad, un puñetazo con el brazo izquierdo también fue evadido mientras el Saiyan se agachaba y giraba para quedar a espaldas del hombre, sujeto sus hombros y clavo un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda del hombre de tres ojos que gimió de dolor antes de ser lanzado en el aire por el Saiyan, cayó cerca de 3 metros lejos de Kakarotto que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Si solo atacas así esto no durara nada muéstrame lo mejor que tienes, payaso - Dijo el Saiyan con esa sonrisa en su cara, todo el templo callo un segundo mientras el hombre tenía un tic en su ceja, de inmediato todo mundo estallo en risas, pero el hombre de tres ojos ataco.

\- **_Dodonpa_** \- Dijo Ten Shin Han cargado su ataque mientras Kakarotto solo se puso serio y detuvo el ataque con una mano mientras desviaba el rayo con gran facilidad mientras se iba a un lado y explotó mientras veía a Ten Shin Han.

\- Eso fue patético, ese ataque es inútil contra mí, imbécil - Dijo el Saiyan, ahora el turno de atacar fue el del Saiyan – **_Raiken'ô_** (Puño del Rey Mono Eléctrico) - Dijo, el puño izquierdo del Saiyan brillando de electricidad de color verde limón que golpe el estómago del Ten Shin Han elevándolo en el aire mientras la energía paralizaba sus nervios, el Saiyan giro sobre sí mismo tocando su pierna trasladando la electricidad a su pie, fue una patada giratoria devastadora la que hizo volar al hombre de tres ojos por el aire hasta caer al suelo sangrando de la boca y con un moretón enorme en la cara.

Kakarotto estaba de brazos cruzados observando como lentamente un maltrecho Ten Shin Han se levantaba sosteniendo su rostro mientras escupía sangre y algo blanco, un segundo viéndolo de cerca, eso era un diente, los ojos de Ten Shin Han se abrieron lleno de ira este chico le tiro un diente y por ello tendría que pagar.

Ten Shin Han se lanzó y desapareció y apareció al lado derecho de Kakarotto y lo golpeo en la cara y comenzó a dar una rápida serie de golpes y al final dio una fuerte patada al abdomen del Saiyan que caía rodando por el suelo, el hombre de tres ojos estaba por sonreír victorioso cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió.

El Saiyan se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa para de nuevo y mirar al hombre de tres ojos y sonreírle, una repentina explosión de velocidad y el Saiyan estaba detrás del hombre que tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Ese ojo no puede leerme si no me ve - Dijo, dio a su espalda mientras el hombre se giraba para golpearlo.

Kakarotto ya no estaba ahí, Ten Shin Han sintió el golpe en su estómago y se dobló del dolor, giro el rostro para encararlo, pero solo vio el puño que golpeaba su cara, fue lanzado hacia atrás, pero su mano fue sostenida por el Saiyan que lo jalo hacia él, la rodilla izquierda subió y se hundió en sus costillas elevándolo un poco en el aire mientras el codo derecho caía y se clavaba en su espalda, la sangre salió de la boca del hombre mientras gritaba de dolor y se desplomaba al suelo, como pudo se incorporó mirando al Saiyan de nuevo a la distancia, no lo comprendía, no pudo hacer nada contra él y su mirada de confusión lo decía todo.

\- Tu tercer ojo puede ver cosas que ojos normales no pueden o con mucho entrenamiento, pero lo entrenaste para algo que fuera más rápido y no pudiera verlo, ahora espero demuestres más técnicas porque hasta ahora no me has hecho esforzarme - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el hombre de tres ojos lanzaba su siguiente ataque, esta vez recurrió al Taiyōken, volvió a brillar con fuerza causando que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaba, Ten Shin Han vio su momento y se lanzó al ataque entre la brillante luz.

\- Ahora que estas ciego, puedo atacarte - Dijo y cuando vio a Kakarotto lo iba a golpear con fuerza, pero el Saiyan se agachó para darle y poderoso golpe en el abdomen comenzando una serie de golpes elevándolo en el aire que termino con un giro para darle una patada en la nuca e impactar con fuerza el suelo.

El árbitro comenzó a contar, pero cuando llego a nueve, Ten Shin Han se puso de pie lentamente y muy adolorido, estaba escupiendo sangre mientras veía furioso a su oponente que lo veía casi con superioridad, eso lo molesto, así que decidió pasar a otra forma de atacar, comenzó a elevarse y cuando estuvo bien alto, comenzó a caer con fuerza y velocidad, donde iba a impactar al Saiyan, este de repente se sintió paralizado y luego su cada cambio a expresión de furia y al último momento que Ten Shin Han estaba a punto de golpearlo, se logró mover y Ten Shin Han, volvió a lanzar su ataque aéreo y nuevamente Kakarotto se quedaba paralizado.

De nuevo, cuando Ten Shin Han estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Kakarotto se desapareció y esquivo el ataque, a pesar de que parecía no poder evitar el ataque, pero Ten Shin Han vio que Kakarotto estaba detrás suyo y noto que estaba muy molesto ya que vio como caminaba lejos de él y luego llego frente a Tsuru y Chaouz y decía.

\- Estúpido enano, maldito anciano se lo advertí - Dijo mientras preparaba una esfera de energía que lanzo con precisión explotando con fuerza frente a Tsuru y Chaouz que cayeron al suelo mientras el público se alejaba - Deja de usar tus poderes y de interferir, enano, no hagas caso de lo que te ordene este viejo o si no te mataré a ti y a él, pero primero comenzaré con tu querido amigo, así que no interfieras - Dijo el Saiyan furioso mientras Ten Shin Han llegaba para ver lo que pasaba, Chaouz y su maestro estaban bien, pero la furia del Saiyan era latente - Así pretendes ganar, con trampas, te dije que solo eras una basura tramposa, igual que tu maestro y toda su escuela, no es fuiste el único ni tampoco Tao Pai Pai a los que me he enfrentado de tu escuela, todos son podridos, Tsuru nunca diría de por qué sus alumnos desaparecen, simplemente no eso importa, es igual a su hermano, sádico, despiadado, si quieres tener un futuro deberías de cambiar tu camino o sino terminarás mal - Dijo Kakarotto seriamente a Ten Shin Han.

\- Chaouz, no interfieras en esto, yo ganare con mis propias fuerzas - Dijo el hombre de tres ojos a su pequeño amigo y dijo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ten Shin Han? Debes aprovechar para matar a ese maldito que mato a Tao Pai Pai, así que solo hazlo - Dijo Tsuru molesto mientras Ten Shin Han se quedaba quieto, este se revelo ante su maestro diciendo que no lo haría a lo que Tsuru dijo que si no lo hacía mataría a Chaouz, pero antes de acercarse a este fue golpeado por un ataque de electricidad que comenzó a elevarlo en el aire, el origen del ataque era Kakarotto que su mano estaba rodeada de un aura eléctrica y de color amarillo limón fluorescente, esta técnica la reconoció Roshi y se sorprendió que el Saiyan la dominara con una sola mano.

\- Tu no causaras más daño, así que lárgate de aquí - Dijo mientras lanzaba su mano al frente y Tsuru fue lanzado por el ataque muy lejos de la zona de combate.

Ahora el combate pudo seguir, Ten Shin Han recurrió a una técnica donde le crecía otro par de brazos en su espalda, pero aun así no surtió efecto ya que Kakarotto uso llaves para bloquear los ataques y rompió los brazos extras de Ten Shin Han causado que se desvanecieran, finalmente Ten Shin Han tenía pensado usar una carta final.

Antes de usarla felicitó a Kakarotto por ser un gran peleador, pero la técnica que usaría sin duda acabaría con él, Chaouz dijo que se trataba del Kikōhō, incluso el maestro Roshi la reconoció, y estaba preocupado de que la usara.

Se trataba de una técnica más poderosa que el Kame Hame, pero debido a que usaba la energía propia del usuario, había la posibilidad de que muriera, luego se elevó en el aire mientras hacía una posición de manos y su energía se concentró en sus manos, era mucha la energía, pero Kakarotto sonrió y espero a que el hombre de tres ojos lanzará su ataque.

\- **_Kikōhō_** \- Dijo y el cielo brillo amarillo mientras un resplandor caía sobre la plataforma y Roshi le gritaba al Saiyan que lo esquivara, este solo vio venir el ataque que impacto la plataforma, el resultado del ataque fue la destrucción de la plataforma y no hubiera rastro de Kakarotto, pero Ten Shin Han lo sintió, pero fue muy tarde cuando giro y vio como Kakarotto estaba completamente ileso volando en el aire y con una esfera azul morada en su mano y golpeo con este el abdomen de Ten Shin Han y exploto con fuerza mandando a volar a Ten Shin Han a gran velocidad al suelo a unos metros lejos del agujero donde antes estaba la plataforma y cayó pesadamente e inconsciente en el suelo.

Ten Shin Han, perdió y Kakarotto fue declarado ganador otra vez del torneo, el torneo terminó con la premiación de Kakarotto, pero al final este invito a todos a comer con el dinero ganado, incluso a Ten Shin Han y Chaouz, terminaron haciéndose amigos, incluso el hombre de tres ojos disculpándose con Yamcha y este felicitándolo por ser tan buen peleador, incluso Lunch quedo enamorada de Ten Shin Han, todos fueron a comer, pero cuando había llegado al restaurante, Krilin exclamó que había olvidado su ropa en el templo y no podía ir así con el uniforme todo sucio, Chaouz alegremente decidió acompañarlo disfrutando el tener a nuevos amigos, mientras tanto los demás entraron al restaurante y comenzaron a comer, Kakarotto como siempre comía bastante y rápido, pero fue de repente que algo cambio en la expresión del Saiyan y de Ten Shin Han, y se vieron mutuamente y rápidamente salieron del restaurante a pesar de que los demás los llamaban, ambos llegaron rápidamente al templo y vieron a Chaouz, a Krilin y al árbitro tendidos en el suelo.

\- ¡Chaouz! - Exclamó mientras se acercaba a su amigo y notaba sus ojos en blanco, signo de estar muerto, al igual que Krilin cuando Kakarotto se acercó, un pulso sonó en su corazón con fuerza.

El árbitro y anunciador se despertó ya que solo estaba inconsciente y dijo que un monstruo los había atacado y llevándose la lista de los peleadores del torneo, otro pulso sonó con más fuerza en el corazón de Kakarotto con fuerza.

\- ¡No, Chaouz, no puedes estar muerto! - Exclamaba Ten Shin Han a su amigo llorando por su amigo, minutos después llegaron sus amigos y al ver lo que sucedía se aterraron y Bulma y Puar lloraban la muerte de Krilin, Oolong fue el primero que vio algo que llamo su atención, era un papel con un símbolo y se lo dio al maestro Roshi, este aterrado dijo que se trataba del símbolo de un llamado Piccolo Daimaō, pero de repente otro pulso más fuerte sonó en el corazón de Kakarotto y todos lo sintieron, algo se había desatado.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **…**

 **Piccolo Daimaō**

Todos se giraron a ver a Kakarotto que se estaba rodeando de algunos chispas moradas y comenzó a tensarse sus músculos y vieron cómo se rodeaba de un aura morada y explotaba con fuerza creando un violento viento mientras Roshi cubría el cuerpo de Krilin y Ten Shin Han el de Chaouz mientras los demás eran empujados por esa corriente y veían como el Saiyan furioso despegaba a gran velocidad y salía por el techo destruyéndolo quedando suspendido en el aire.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, maldito?! ¡Te juró que pagarás por lo que has hecho! - Exclamó gritando con fuerza con una voz gutural que no parecía la del Saiyan, todos salieron a verlo y vieron como el cielo se oscurecía y rayos comenzaban a caer mientras el poder de Kakarotto explotaba aumentando su tamaño superando los 2 metros o más y su musculatura aumentaba rodeándose de un aura morada y su pelo tomaba un tono azul violeta y luego se giró a una dirección sintiendo algo y a una velocidad endemoniada voló hacía allí mientras era observando con asombro por los demás, sobre todo Ten Shin Han que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Luego el maestro Roshi les cuenta sobre la historia de Piccolo Daimaō, el cómo hace muchos años, el reino con terror la tierra, además de como Roshi y el maestro Tsuru se enfrentaron a este demonio en su juventud junto al maestro de ellos, el maestro Mutaito, este fue derrotado, pero cuando se recuperó se dedicó aprender una técnica para sellar al rey demonio, esta esta era el Mafūba, con cual Mutaito sello a Piccolo en un recipiente eléctrico, y así se acabó el reino de terror de Piccolo en aquellos tiempos, pero al parecer alguien lo había liberado.

Mientras tanto en un avión, había un siniestro trono donde un ser de aspecto humanoide muy alto y delgado de piel verde oscura, cabeza sin un solo cabello y ovalado con muchas arrugas y orejas puntiagudas, tenía unos círculos amarillos en los brazos y hombros rodeado de bordes rojos, tenía dos extrañas antenas delgadas colgando de su frente, con un rostro largo y algo arrugado, este era el terrible Piccolo Daimaō estaba sentado en ese trono junto a un sujeto con aspecto de buitre, ante ellos estaban de pie la pandilla de Pilaf, al parecer, estos fueron los que liberaron a Piccolo de su prisión y ahora le contaban sobre la existencia de las esferas del dragón y lo que podían hacer, por lo que Piccolo, interesado en ellas, dijo que crearía dos guerreros para que buscarán las esferas del dragón, esto aterro a la pandilla de Pilaf ya que habían vistos como había hecho dos veces antes, luego comenzando a ser un esfuerzo comenzó a recitar un conjuro.

- _Pokopen-Pokopen Dare ga Tsuita_ – Dijo varias veces ante comenzar a regurgitar y escupió un huevo grande blanco, repitió de nuevo el proceso creando otro más, luego dijo – Despierten, sus nombres serán Flute y Harmonic – Dijo, los huevos se rompieron y de estos salieron unas criaturas de aspecto humanoide y demoniaco de color verde y con alas, estos miraron a su creador y sonrieron perversos – Busquen las esferas del dragón y tráiganmelas – Dijo el gran demonio y los dos demonios asintieron, luego Pilaf le dijo dónde estaban y que por alguna razón todas juntas, pero era un lugar ilocalizable, así que se debía buscar a personas que supieran de su existencia y su paradero, a lo que Piccolo asintió y luego sintió que lo sorprendió, pero luego se quedó pensativo y dijo – Busquen a las personas con el ki más fuerte que sientas, esas probablemente sepan de ellas – Dijo el gran demonio mientras los dos demonios salían de la nave y se iban volando siguiendo el rastro de las presencias más fuertes, pero en este momento había una presencia que destacaba por su gran poder, pero había otras más y así fueron por ellas.

Por su parte Kakarotto estaba volando a gran velocidad aun con su furia latente mientras avanzaba, sentía aquella presencia que estuvo en el templo y mató a Krilin y Chaouz, pero luego sintió como habían aparecido dos más y había otro aún más lejos, estos al parecer podían sentir el ki ya que, al parecer se dirigían cerca de donde él estaba, así que solo tendría que esperar a que llegarán los otros y matarlos a todos, siguió su rápido avance y vio como uno de esos volaba y moviéndose rápido y posándose arriba de él, dio una fuerte patada causando que aquel demonio cayeran con fuerza al suelo y Kakarotto aterrizara cerca de él, el demonio era enorme y obeso, era verde oscuro y con alas que al ver a Kakarotto se molestó, pero luego sintió como era pateado con fuerza en el estómago mientras el sujeto frente a él decía.

\- Así que tú fuiste el sujeto que mato a Krilin y a Chaouz en el templo del torneo de las artes marciales, no eres la gran cosa – Dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con fuerza, el demonio intentó defenderse con un golpe que fue detenido por el Saiyan y recibir un brutal puñetazo en el pecho que llegó a su corazón partiéndoselo, el demonio cayó muerto y con sangre morada saliendo del agujero de su pecho.

Mientras tanto, en el avión donde estaba Piccolo, este sentía como uno de sus hijos había sido asesinado, pero luego sintió como otro de sus hijos iba a donde había muerto su hijo, estaba seguro que acabaría con aquel que mató a su hijo Cymbal.

De regreso con Kakarotto, este simplemente se sentó en el suelo meditando para controlar su poder desbordado, de repente sintió los pasos de alguien y se giró para ver a un extraño sujeto que vio al demonio y luego lo vio a él.

– Oh, es una lástima, llegaste primero para matar a este demonio, en fin, yo también venía a eso – Dijo el extraño sujeto, era muy alto, de quizás dos metros y medio, tenía el cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta alta, tenía una enorme espada que parecía ser una zanbato en su cintura, además de ropas de un samurái y sandalias. Kakarotto al verlo se sorprendió, parecía alguien fuerte y tranquilo, pero estaba seguro que escondía más de lo que aparentaba. Finalmente dijo.

– Lo siento, pero debía matarlo, el mató a dos de mis amigos, así que debí hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, de seguro vendrán más – Dijo el Saiyan mientras el hombre enorme asentía.

– Vaya, siento mucho lo de tus amigos, y es cierto, más presencias parecidas a la de este demonio se acercan, pero antes, quisiera preguntarte, ¿Te lo vas a comer? – Preguntó el hombre mientras el Saiyan lo veía confundido, simplemente negó a lo que el hombre dijo – Ah que bien, entonces podré comérmelo yo, tengo mucha hambre y además si voy a luchar debo tener fuerzas – Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer una fogata grande y comenzaba a trozar al demonio para comenzar a asarlo, Kakarotto le pareció curioso esto y dijo.

– Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el Saiyan al sujeto enorme que mientras preparaba su comida hablaba.

\- Soy Yajirobi Minazuki, el gran samurái ermitaño, y tu chico, quien eres, se ve que eres muy fuerte – Dijo el sujeto ahora llamado Yajirobe.

\- Soy el Son-Gōku, Kakarotto – Dijo el Saiyan a lo que Yajirobe lo miró sorprendido.

\- Vaya, el maestro Son-Gōku, he oído de ti, campeón dos veces de las artes marciales y maestro del estilo puño del Gran Rey Mono, genial, sin duda podemos tener una pelea muy interesante – Dijo el gran hombre mientras sonreía, Kakarotto sonrió, comenzaba a caerle bien este sujeto, al parecer disfrutaba de una buena pelea, aunque por su zanbato era más del estilo de combate con espada, estuvieron hablando, incluso el hombre le ofreció un pedazo que el Saiyan aceptó y comenzaron a comer, luego sintieron que otro de esos demonios llegaba, aterrizó y vio como esos dos sujetos estaban comiéndose a uno de sus hermanos.

\- Aquí llegó otro de esos, te cedo el turno para que lo mates, Yajirobe jejeje – Dijo divertido mientras el samurái sonreía y se ponía de pie listo para enfrentarse al demonio, este vio al enorme y sintió que estos dos sujetos era muy peligrosos.

Mientras tanto, el maestro Roshi y los demás se habían ido a Kame House, allí hablaron de que podrían revivir a Krilin y Chaouz con las esferas del dragón, pero la última vez Kakarotto fue a buscarlas y las encontró todas, pero las había escondido, el único aparte de él, solo Son Gohan y su madre sabría donde las escondería en un lugar donde son rastreadas, pero busco la forma de que fueran ilocalizables, Kakarotto se fue a cazar al asesino de Krilin y posiblemente al mismo Piccolo, esto preocupo a todos, pero al igual todos querían hacer algo para acabar con Piccolo, sobre todo Ten Shin Han al haber perdido a su amigo, decidió hacer lo que sea para acabar con Piccolo Daimaō, pero antes de que fueran a buscar a Gohan vieron en las noticias que varios luchadores de las artes marciales han sido asesinados, esto hizo que Ten Shin Han y Yamcha, incluso el mismo Roshi estuvieran peligro, así que previendo los problemas que pueden suceder, decidieron trasladar la Kame-House a otra isla para buscar refugio.

Después de guardar la casa, todos subieron al avión y se fueron, después de un tiempo, encentraron un refugio seguro para todos en una isla nueva y más grande, allí Bulma llamó a su casa preguntando por Gine o Son Gohan, la primera estaba ocupada con su padre, así que ella habló con Gohan y este le dijo que el único lugar donde escondería algo sería en la montaña Paoz, así que Ten Shi Han y Roshi deciden ir a allí y buscar las esferas y detener a Piccolo. Por su parte, Bulma sabiendo que podrían revivir a Krilin y Chaouz, así que los metió en cámaras de congelación donde los preservaría intactos y los redujo a cápsulas guardándolas en su cajón de ropa interior.

De regreso con Kakarotto y Yajirobe, el primero veía interesado lo que podía hacer el samurái, este estaba viendo al demonio llamado Flute que estaba pensando que solo estaban fanfarroneando y atacó al enorme hombre que desapareció y sintió un gran dolor y vio como una de sus alas fue cortada mientras el samurái decía.

– Así no te escaparas, ahora te mostraré lo que puede hacer un samurái – Dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento varios cortes aparecieron mientras Yajirobe aparecía detrás del demonio, el hombre cuando enfundó, Kakarotto vio como el demonio caía en pedazos y dijo.

– Vaya, eres muy bueno, aunque ahora entiendo por qué usas una espada, así es más fácil de cortar tus presas – Dijo sonriente mientras Yajirobe le sonreía y se preparaban para otra comida, el próximo sería de Kakarotto y el último se decidiría a la suerte.

Mientras tanto, Piccolo sintió de nuevo como otro de sus hijos había muerto, primero Cymbal y ahora Flute y podía sentir que Harmonic se acercaba al lugar donde estos fueron asesinados, decidió mandar a su hijo más poderoso, Tamborine mientras él se preparaba por si debía luchar, mentalmente se comunicó con Tamborine para decirle que fuera a donde habían muerto Cymbal y Flute antes de que mataran a Harmonic, este de inmediato fue a donde e ordenó su padre después de matar a otro de los luchadores de artes marciales, siendo este Nam.

Mientras tanto, con Yajirobe y Kakarotto, estos estaban disfrutando de nuevo de la carne otro de esos demonios que acababa de matar el samurái, cuando terminaron, sintieron ahora como se acercaban dos presencias, al parecer esta vez vinieron los dos últimos, eso ayudaba y sería más rápido, cuando los dos demonios aterrizaron, siendo estos Harmonic y Tamborine vieron como los dos sujetos los miraba listos para atacar y se lanzaron al ataque contra los demonios, Kakarotto llegó ante Tamborine y se enfrascaron a golpes, pero el Saiyan era demasiado fuerte y comenzó a darle una paliza mientras decía.

– ¿Donde esta Piccolo Daimaō? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó mientras golpeaba y al ver a Tamborine en el suelo, gruño y tomando sus alas y poniendo un pie en su espalda y con fuerza arrancó las alas causando que Tamborine gritara, Kakarotto lo tomo del cuello y le volvió a preguntar, Tamborine soltó todo, buscaba ser joven de nuevo y conquistar el mundo como antes, así que usaría las esferas para obtener juventud eterna, Kakarotto dijo – Nunca las encontraran, están bien ocultas y yo acabaré con ese maldito – Dijo mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a Tamborine, por su parte Yajirobe ya había matado al otro y veía como el Saiyan había matado al otro, pero luego vieron arriba y vieron una avión sobre ellos y de este había alguien descendiendo a gran velocidad, Piccolo era casi tan alto como Yajirobe y le dio una patada a este que lo mando a volar mientras se lanzaba contra Kakarotto decía mientras comenzaba a esquivar los golpes de Piccolo.

– Me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte, maldito, ahora solo tendré que matarte – Dijo Kakarotto mientras el rey demonio gruñía y de repente comenzó a superar la velocidad y la fuerza de Kakarotto comenzando a darle una paliza, pero Yajirobe interfirió, pero Piccolo esquivó el corte de la zanbato de Yajirobe que comenzó a lanzar corte tras corte, pero Piccolo los bloqueaba, lanzó una esfera de poder que mandó a volar a Yajirobe cayendo pesadamente lejos, Kakarotto de nuevo comenzó a chocar golpes contra el rey demonio, pero de nuevo era superado, incluso estaba usando todo su poder que tenía, Piccolo comenzó a atacarlo con varias esferas de poder que lo mandaron a volar cerca de Yajirobe, el rey demonio dijo.

– No importa donde estén las esferas, mocoso, ahora acabaré ustedes para que no me estorben ya que son fuertes, ahora morirán por matar a mis hijos – Dijo mientras reunía una gran cantidad de energía en su mano y decía – **_Makōsen_** – Dijo y lanzó una poderosa onda de energía que golpeó Kakarotto empujándolo y al estar Yajirobe detrás de él también lo golpeó ambos fueron golpeados con fuerza por el ataque mientras atravesaban todo el bosque y perdiéndose en este mientras Piccolo sonreía al que mató a los asesinos de sus guerreros.

Mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han y Roshi, llegaban a la montaña Paoz donde estaba la vieja casa de Son Gohan, Kakarotto y Gine, al llegar buscaron por todo el lugar las esferas hasta que las encontraron en una pequeña choza donde antes vivía Son Gohan, estaban en un extraño recipiente metálico y lo abrieron, no supieron cómo ni donde el Saiyan consiguió ese recipiente, pero ahora las tenían y podían vencer a Piccolo Daimaō.

Mientras tanto, cuando Piccolo subió al avión, Pilaf le dijo que las esferas del dragón habían aparecido en el radar, de inmediato fueron por ellas sin pensar que Kakarotto y Yajirobe aún estaban vivos, pero muy heridos, así que como pudieron se fueron volando, al parecer, el samurái también podía volar, pero se dedicada más a caminar y contemplar la naturaleza, así que decidieron ir al único lugar donde podrían recuperar fuerzas y hacerse más fuerte, la torre Karin.

De vuelta, con Roshi y Ten Shin Han, ellos sienten como el ki de Kakarotto disminuyo, al parecer se enfrentó a Piccolo y fue derrotado ya que podían sentir aquella presencia acercándose a ellos, al parecer los pudieron rastrear ahora que había sacado las esferas donde las tenía Kakarotto, ahora solo podían esperar a que llegará Piccolo Daimaō y así vencerlo.

Cuando Piccolo llega, ve a Roshi y Ten Shin Han y los enfrenta, el maestro Roshi decide usar el Mafūba que usó una vez su maestro para sellar de nuevo a Piccolo en aquél recipiente eléctrico que Roshi había traído, Ten Shin Han observaba con asombró todo y ve como Piccolo trata de huir, pero es alcanzado por la energía del Mafūba, todo va bien hasta que Piccolo en el último segundo se logra salvar, al verse libre, ve como Roshi cae al suelo muerto, Ten Shin Han decide atacar a Piccolo, pero rápidamente es gravemente golpeado y dado por muerto, en ese momento, Piccolo decide pedir su deseo invocando así a Shen Long y le pide que le de juventud eterna, el dios dragón se lo concede, pero antes de que el dragón se fuera y las esferas se esparcieran, Piccolo con sus poderes restaurados destruye a Shen Long y así nadie podrá usar las esferas contra a él, ahora Piccolo decide ir a conquistar el mundo y para eso va a donde está el rey.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto y Yajirobe habían llegado a la torre Karin y este le dijo semillas del ermitaño para recuperarse de sus heridas, fue cuando Kakarotto sintió que el ki del maestro Roshi desapareció, esto le confirmó que su maestro había muerto, endurecido hace estallar su poder mientras ve como el cielo se oscurece y de repente siente el gran aumento de poder de Piccolo, había conseguido las esferas del dragón y obtenido la juventud eterna, el maestro Karin le confirma esto, sobre todo la muerte del maestro Roshi, esto hace que Kakarotto se enfurezca estalle causando un temblor en el templo, pero fue Yajirobe el que lo dejo inconsciente con un fuerte golpe en el cuello y miró a Karin que dijo.

– Este chico debe aprender a controlar su poder, creo que hay una forma de hacer para que pueda vencer a Piccolo Daimaō – Dijo Karin mientras Yajirobe asentía y despertaba a Kakarotto.

Mientras tanto, en el país donde reinaba el amado rey, se estaba celebrando su vigésimo reinado y algunas jovencitas estaban allí en representación de su pueblo, entre ellas estaba la tierna y adorable Suno de casi 16 años que esperaba al rey para entregarle un ramo de flores sin saber el peligro que corrían.

Por su parte, Ten Shin Han esta ante el cuerpo del maestro Roshi y juró vengar la muerte de este y de su amigo Chaouz entrenado para dominar el Mafūba, ahora esperaba a que Bulma y Yamcha llegarán para que se llevaran el cuerpo.

De regreso a la torre Karin, Kakarotto estaba frente a el maestro Karin, este le había dicho que no lograría nada si se enfurecía y perdía el control, a pesar de todo el poder que tenía, no podía controlarlo libremente, es por eso que debía aprender hacerlo y para eso debía buscar el agua de los dioses esta le ayudaría a controlar su poder, pero también a aumentarlo mucho más, ahora sólo tenía que entrar a una de las ánforas y allí encontrar al agua, Kakarotto entró sin dudarlo en esta sin esperar que el maestro Karin le dijera lo peligroso que era ya que el agua de los dioses te ponía a prueba y si no era digno moriría.

De vuelta con Piccolo Daimaō, este había atacado a la ciudad acabando con todo el Ejército del Rey, este había intentado huir, pero Piccolo lo alcanzó, mato al Primer Oficial del Rey y le ordeno a éste decir por Tv que va a conquistar el mundo, pero el Rey se negó y Piccolo destruyó una gran parte de la ciudad, entre los escombros, estaba Suno que veía horrorizada y llorando como la parte de la ciudad había sido destruida mientras todos decían que ahora estaban en manos del demonio, pero ella dijo.

– Solo hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, ese es Son-Gōku, yo sé que él vendrá y acabará con ese demonio, no por nada es muy poderoso, por favor, Gōku, sálvanos – Dijo Suno mirando al cielo pidiendo que su gran amigo viniera a salvarlos.

Mientras tanto, Bulma y Yamcha llegan a la montaña Paoz donde guardan el cuerpo del maestro Roshi, todos están muy tristes, pero ven como Ten Shin Han se va sin saber a dónde, este se va para aprender a dominar el Mafūba y acabar con Piccolo Daimaō.

Por su parte, el Rey Piccolo emite un comunicado por Tv donde los delincuentes tienen libertad para reinar en el mundo, así que se desata el caos en el mundo mientras que Suno está junto a una chica cuidando de una anciana, esta le dice que no pensaba que alguien que no conocía se preocupara, pero Suno le dice que no debe perder las esperanzas que muy pronto llegará su amigo para acabar con todo lo que había causado ese demonio.

Mientras tanto, en la torre Karin, este y Yajirobe están esperando a ver si sucedía algo, pero de repente se sintió, y el maestro Karin maulló asombrado al igual que Yajirobe.

– Este poder… este es el poder de Kakarotto, este es su verdadero poder que ha logrado controlar – Dijo y luego vieron como el ánfora donde había entrado Kakarotto se abría de golpe y por este salía el mismo y se paraba frente al maestro Karin que veía asombrado a Kakarotto que tenía un aura azulada rodeándole.

– Es hora – Dijo Kakarotto mientras su aura azulada se encendía más y salió de la torre volando rápidamente rumbo hacia donde estaba el rey demonio Piccolo Daimaō listo para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, después de tanto esfuerzo, Ten Shin Han logra dominar el Mafūba y está listo para enfrentarse a Piccolo y se va a su encuentro. Ten Shin Han llega al Castillo justo cuando Piccolo está a punto de partir de partir a destruir una de las ciudades que se encontraban cerca. Antes de que Ten Shin Han pueda iniciar su plan, el Rey Piccolo crea un nuevo guerrero llamado Drum.

Mientras la crisis continúa en la Ciudad del Oeste y en todo el mundo, Ten Shin Han se ve obligado a luchar contra Drum, este resulta ser muy fuerte para él y cuando está por matar a Ten Shin Han, Kakarotto llega y con una patada destruye su cabeza matándolo al instante, para la sorpresa de todos que observaba furiosos y rodeado de un aura de poder listo para pelear contra Piccolo Daimaō. Ten Shin Han observaba asombrado esto, le parecía increíble el poder que tenía Kakarotto, era imposible lo que veía.

– Piccolo, he venido a acabar contigo y tu reino de terror, prepárate, porque no tendré compasión contigo – Dijo el Saiyan mientras veía al rey demonio que estaba asombrado ya que el chico irradiaba un gran poder, pero sonrió perversamente.

– Ya lo veremos, mocoso, acabaré contigo ya que no quiero lidiar contigo – Se lanzó al ataque, pero Kakarotto bloqueo su golpe con gran facilidad, esto asombro a todos y luego Kakarotto le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y sujetando su brazo lo lanzó con fuerza atravesando una casa y destruyéndolo con la fuerza del impacto desplomándose causando un gran temblor, dentro del palacio el rey sintió el temblor y pensó que Piccolo había destruido otra ciudad, pero al parecer, según dijo oficial, un desconocido había aparecido y estaba luchando contra Piccolo y se fueron a ver que sucedía.

Afuera, Kakarotto veía el edificio destruido donde había caído Piccolo, Piano estaba aterrado al ver lo que había pasado mientras Piccolo salía entre los escombros, furioso comenzó atacar con rayos de energía a Kakarotto que los bloqueaba saltando, para que luego comenzará a lanzar esferas de energía más poderosas que Kakarotto rechazaba con sus manos y Piccolo lanzó un poderosos ataque que Kakarotto bloqueo con sus brazos, pero que lo mandaron a volar, pero que usando un muro cerca de donde estaba una ventana donde el rey estaba viendo la pelea vio al Saiyan que impulsándose con el muro se lanzó contra Piccolo lanzándole dos potentes puñetazos que lo mandaron a volar y caer con fuerza en el suelo.

Piccolo se ponía de pie asombrado del poder del chico ya que había bloqueado sus ataques con facilidad, Ten Shin Han también estaba asombrado por lo que veía.

– Espero estés listo, porque esto fue solo calentamiento – Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, el chico desapareció y en un segundo estar frente a Piccolo y le conecto un poderoso derechazo que lo mando a volar, justamente detrás de Piccolo estaba Piano y el enorme cuerpo de Piccolo cayó sobre él y lo mató mientras Piccolo estaba en el suelo.

En el palacio, el rey y el oficial celebraban que Piccolo estaba siendo derrotado, el rey pensó que este chico era el salvador del mundo, mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han estaba muy asombrado, no había podido ver los movimientos de Kakarotto fueron imposibles de ver par a él.

Piccolo se levantó y furioso comenzó a expulsar todo su poder haciendo temblar la tierra mientras se preparaba para pelear, Kakarotto se colocó en posición de batalla mientras su poderosa aura ardía más al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el rey demonio.

Piccolo le miro venir y esbozando una sonrisa perversa mientras se lanzaba contra el Saiyan que le atacaba con fuerza, su puño se lanzó contra Kakarotto chocando ambos golpes con fuerza mientras la onda de impacto resonaba, lanzaron otro golpe con el mismo resultado chocando de frente su puño antes de que se abrieran y se sujetaran de las manos uno al otro.

– Nada mal, mocoso – Felicitó el rey demonio mientras empujaba a Kakarotto sobre el suelo no más de un par de metros hasta que el Saiyan se plantó con fuerza en la tierra deteniéndose en el acto.

– Lo mismo digo, anciano – Dijo, fue el turno del Saiyan de empujar, fue con fuerza y decisión que dio cada paso empujando a Piccolo hacia el muro externo del palacio mientras que el rey demonio se concentraba tratando de detener su avance cosa que simplemente no lograba bajo la gran presión de su adversario - ¿Qué pasa no puedes conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que la sonrisa de Piccolo se desvanecía siendo reemplazada por una mueca de molestia mientras que saltaba.

– ¡Cállate, mocoso! – Exclamo, salto con fuerza mientras lanzaba una patada que Kakarotto esquivo saltando, pero Piccolo preparó su ataque que disparo con fuerza mientras que estallaba impulsándole sobre el suelo al tiempo que todo se despedazaba mientras el poderoso golpe lo mandaba a recorrer la distancia mientras que Piccolo sostenía su mano en alto, el polvo se disipo mientras se revelaba el cuerpo de Kakarotto que tenía una mano alzada y el Saiyan se veía sin ningún daño dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes - Dijo y de nuevo el aura azulada apareció, pero ahora más agresiva brillando poderosa y amenazante.

Se lanzo contra Piccolo a toda velocidad lanzándose como un misil que corrió por el suelo a una velocidad avasalladora , un segundo estaba a más de 10 metros de distancia y al siguiente estaba justo frente a él lanzando un violento gancho, se clavó en su estómago con fuerza alzando al hombre del suelo con la pura fuerza del impacto antes de que Kakarotto se diera un giro lanzando una patada circular a la cabeza del rey demonio que salió despedido contra el muro a una velocidad asombrosa, fue un golpe poderoso el que se llevó contra la muralla destrozándola en el acto mientras la atravesaba de lado a lado, Piccolo se alzaba con la señal de un golpe un ligero moretón en la mejilla al tiempo que encaraba al Saiyan frente a él.

– No me vas a decir que al gran Piccolo Daimaō le dolió eso – Decía Kakarotto con cierta burla en su voz al tiempo que el rey demonio solo sentía su ira desbordarse, la energía convergía en sus puños asemejando un par de bolas brillantes que hicieron a Kakarotto alzar una ceja ante la singular maniobra del Piccolo y lanzo el ataque al frente dejando ir las esferas brillantes que se lanzó con fuerza directo contra el Saiyan que lanzando sus manos al frente lo recibió de lleno, fue un golpe formidable mientras que Kakarotto sostenía el violento ataque siendo empujado por el mismo al tiempo que el ataque se disipaba entre sus manos – Espero tengas más que esto - Dijo solo para ver como otra esfera avanzaba contra él con todo su poder mucho más grande y fuerte que el anterior, concentro su poder en su mano izquierda que extendió recta colocándole a un costado de su cabeza mientras veía el ataque venir y soltó el golpe recto y en diagonal sobre el ataque que de manera asombrosa era destruida por el formidable golpe defensivo del Saiyan.

Piccolo estaba molesto y sorprendido, nunca espero que ese mocoso fuese capaz de detener sus ataques con tal facilidad y ciertamente no le gustaba para nada que él pudiera hacer eso contra uno de sus más devastadores golpes.

– Eso no estuvo mal, pero yo también tengo mis trucos - Declaro Kakarotto con una gran sonrisa mientras que su aura brillaba y con fuerza lanzaba un derechazo al viento, de su puño una onda de energía se desprendió agresiva y poderosa volando por el aire hasta golpear al rey demonio que recibió el golpe de frente pese a estar ya cubierto, fue arrojado por el aire volando a través de la calle hasta dar de lleno contra un muro quedando grabado en el mismo la silueta del rey demonio molesto e enfureció mientras se desprendía del muro

– _¿Quién diablos es este mocoso?… ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte?_ \- Pensaba el rey demonio mientras que Kakarotto emergía del hueco del muro corriendo contra él a toda velocidad, se desplazó contra el Saiyan mientras lanzaba una formidable patada contra él, fue un golpe directo al pecho que el Saiyan bloqueo con ambos brazos alzándolos al frente mientras el impacto lo hacía retroceder por el suelo más de 5 metros, salto contra Kakarotto a toda velocidad lanzando una andanada de golpe poderosos que el Saiyan bloqueaba con maestría antes de responder son sus propios golpes que Piccolo eludía con apuro, un descuido basto para que el poderoso derechazo de Kakarotto le diera con fuerza en el rostro haciéndolo inclinarse al suelo con la sangre morada volando de su quijada, sujeto a Piccolo de la cabeza con ambas manos y le propino un fuerte cabezazo que resonó con fuerza mientras el rey demonio retrocedía sacudido por el golpe.

\- Eso es lo que yo llamo pelear a puñetazos - Murmuraba un asombrado el oficial que estaba con el rey que veía con cierto temor como el par de peleadores intercambiaban los golpes más fuertes que hubiese visto en su vida, pero el más dañado era el rey demonio cosa que alegraba al oficial y al mismo rey.

Por parte, Ten Shin Han estaba observando asombrado a más no poder la pelea, era increíble lo poderoso que Son-Gōku, lo golpes que le propinaba a Piccolo Daimaō eran poderosos y certeros. La noticia de la lucha que tiene Son-Gōku llega a todos los rincones del mundo, donde todos reconoce a Kakarotto como el peleador que está luchando contra Piccolo, Octavio y Suno lo saben y le desean ánimo a su amigo.

De regreso a la pelea entre Piccolo y Kakarotto, este clavo un golpe al estómago de Piccolo alzándolo en el aire mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y la sangre morada mezclada con saliva verde escapaba de su boca abierta.

– ¡Toma esto! – Exclamó, el poderoso derechazo le dio de lleno en el rostro brillando con fuerza, fue un impacto demoledor que resonó con fuerza haciendo temblar las ventanas mientras que Piccolo salía disparado con una velocidad irracional directo contra otro muro saliendo del palacio e impactó hasta otra casa que no soporto el impacto despedazándose en el instante en que el rey demonio le atravesaba presa del formidable golpe.

– Perdón por los daños, su majestad – Se disculpo el Saiyan antes de empezar a saltar en la dirección en la que salió el rey demonio al tiempo que el rey solo le miraba por completo desencajado al desaparecer el entre el enorme agujero del palacio, Piccolo voló por el aire y atravesó más de 6 casas antes de que un grueso muro de concreto lo frenase dejándole resentir el poderoso impacto contra el mismo, su nariz estaba destrozada y la sangre escapaba con fuerza mientras tosía sangre como nunca antes en su vida

\- _Este mocoso es un monstruo, si sigue así me va a matar, ni hablar voy a aplastarlo de un golpe_ – Pensó mientras se zafaba de su prisión de roca quedando de pie en la calle principal de la ciudad que lucía más que vacía al tiempo que Kakarotto aparecía caminando muy relajado.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o yo me volví muy fuerte o tu eres muy débil para mi ahora? - Preguntaba Kakarotto con una gran sonrisa.

Kakarotto se alzó al centro de la calle sin decir una sola palabra mientras que su poder estallaba con fuerza dando a entender que atacaría con todo su poder mientras que se reunía en sus manos en una poderosa esfera de energía que brillaba casi como una estrella.

\- ¡Voy a destrozarte, mocoso! – Gritó Piccolo al tiempo que Kakarotto dejaba que su poder se expandiera más que listo para el inminente choque contra su adversario, su cuerpo brillo cubierto de poder y su aura antes azulada adquiero además un tono morado mientras sus músculos aumentaban y se hinchaban denotando el gran esfuerzo que estaba por realizar –

\- **_Bakurikimaha_** (Onda de Demonio Explosiva) – Exclamó Piccolo lanzo el ataque con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el Saiyan que reuniendo todo su poder lanzo su ataque con fuerza.

\- **_Gōku Blaster_** – Dijo brillo con fuerza mientras su poder se desplazaba al mismo y con un violento golpe impactaba el ataque de Piccolo, el suelo crujió y la onda de choque despedazo los vidrios y astilló la madera a su alrededor mientras el poderoso impacto no se detenía, fue un choque de poder a poder que brillaron y estallaron mientras una esfera de enorme de energía aparecía volviéndose enorme antes de estallar con fuerza derribando todo en un radio de 50 metros del impacto al tiempo que el mismo rey desde la torre miraba el enorme estallido de poder que brillo y rugió mientras el poder se extinguían dejando ver las figuras aun trenzadas en aquella posición sin moverse solo un ápice, pero los daños eran demasiados y uno de ellos ya no pudo más, Kakarotto cayó sobre su rodilla derecha con el pecho herido y cubierto con quemaduras de tercer grado cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, al tiempo que Piccolo no se movió hasta que de pronto reacciono tosiendo abundante sangre tenía su caja torácica destrozada y sus costillas estaban hundidas y aplastadas despedazando sus órganos internos dejando ver un agujero en su pecho.

\- No puedo creer que haya sido derrotado – Dijo Piccolo mientras comenzaba a toser con fuerza y comenzó a regurgitar y escupió un huevo que lanzó a lo más profundo de las montañas – Venga la muerte de tu padre, hijo mío, demuestra que perteneces a la familia del mal – Dijo mientras comenzaba a deformarse y explotó desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Kakarotto respiraba algo cansado y adolorido del pecho, no por nada había recibido uno de los ataques más poderoso que alguien en toda su vida le hubiese propinado, pero con la gracia y fortaleza de su lado logro soportar el potente impacto y mantenerse con vida, sonreía levemente al saberse victorioso de una de las pocas luchas que en verdad le habían resultado tan satisfactorias como esta, se sentó en el suelo sujetándose el torso herido y quemado mientras miraba al cielo, todo había acabado.

Yajirobe había venido en caso de que Kakarotto necesitara ayuda, fue hasta donde estaba él y lo felicitó por vencer a Piccolo, luego Yajirobe ayudo a un lastimado Ten Shin Han a sentarse junto a Kakarotto y lo felicitaba por vencer a Piccolo, Yajirobe le sugirió al Saiyan que debía curarse las heridas en la torre Karin, así que subiendo a Kakarotto en su espalda, Ten Shin Han le aseguró que iba estar bien y diciéndole que cuando estuviera recuperado regresará a casa, con esto dicho el samurái se marchó volando rápidamente rumbo a la torre Karin.

Minutos después, llegaron Bulma, Lunch y Yamcha y se llevaron a un lastimado Ten Shi Han rumbo a Kame House mientras curaban las heridas, Bulma llamó a la estación a informar que Piccolo Daimaō fue derrotado.

La noticia comenzó a expandirse por todo el mundo y la paz llegaba a la tierra, todo el mundo celebraba la derrota de Piccolo y agradecían al gran héroe que lo venció, Suno y Octavio estaban felices y como había dicho la chica, su gran amigo, su héroe había vencido y los había salvado.

Kakarotto y Yajirobe llegaron a la torre Karin y este le dio una semilla Senzu, esta de inmediato curo todas sus heridas sintiéndose mucho mejor y agradecía al maestro Karin y Yajirobe por ayudarlo, el gato ermitaño felicitó a Kakarotto por haber vencido Piccolo, además Yajirobe lo hizo muy bien, incluso el gato decidió dejar que se quedará ya que veía que podría ser útil.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, todos estaban hablando sobre la batalla de Piccolo y en lo poderoso que se había vuelto su amigo Kakarotto, incluso el mismo Ten Shin Han admitía que el Saiyan estaba en otro nivel, luego hablaron de Krilin y el maestro Roshi y se preguntaban qué pensarían ellos de Kakarotto, a pesar de que las esferas del dragón estaban convertidas en piedra, las tenían aún, en caso de que ocurriera un milagro y estas volvieran a la vida, pero para eso debía volver a la vida Shen Long, pero como podría suceder eso.

Por otro lado, en lo profundo de las montañas, en un rio flotaba aquel huevo que expulsó Piccolo antes de morir, este fue encontrado por una pareja de ancianos, pero antes de que pudieran descubrir de que se trataba el huevo se abrió revelando a un bebé verde con antenas en la frente y ojos negros y malignos mientras los ancianos aterrorizados se abrazaban.

De regreso a la torre Karin, este le decía a Kakarotto que se había convertido en un guerrero muy poderoso y que no le sorprendía para nada que haya vencido a Piccolo, ahora Kakarotto podría revivir a sus amigos con la ayuda de Shen Long, pero Yajirobe dijo que Piccolo había matado a Shen Long, esto era algo que el gato ermitaño no sabía, esto lo preocupó y dijo que los que fueron asesinados por la familia del mal estaría eternamente sufriendo en el limbo, Kakarotto molesto dijo que era muy injusto y que debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer, pero Karin dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada, pero de repente, pareció recordar algo y dijo que quizás podría hacer algo.

Karin le dijo que tenía que ir a donde se encuentra la persona que hizo las esferas del dragón y pedirle que reviva a Shen Long, Kakarotto y Yajirobe preguntaron quien las hizo a lo que el maestro Karin respondió que el que las hizo fue Kami-sama, Karin dijo que solo él podría permitir que alguien fuera a ver a Kami-sama, que sólo las personas fuertes y de corazón puro podrían verlo, solo Kakarotto podría hacerlo, Kakarotto preguntó que en donde tenía que ir a buscarlo, el maestro Karin dijo que el templo sagrado de Kami-sama se encontraba en lo más alto sobre la torre Karin, Kakarotto dijo que podría ir volando hasta el templo, pero Karin dijo que solo había una forma de llegar y que si llegabas volando te devolverán, así que Karin le dijo que la única forma de hacerlo es usando el báculo sagrado de Kakarotto, Karin explicó que el maestro Roshi en el tiempo que estuvo entrenando allí le rogo al maestro Karin de que le diera el báculo, el gato ermitaño se lo dio, pero no le dijo que este servía para ir a ver a Kami-sama, Kakarotto dijo que el maestro Roshi se lo dio a su abuelo Gohan y este se lo dio a él, Kakarotto pensó que solo era un arma para pelear.

Kakarotto dijo que su báculo estaba en Kame House ya que fue el mismo Roshi que se lo llevó allí ya que Kakarotto lo habría dejado en el templo del torneo de las artes marciales, así que tendría que ir por él, y rápidamente se fue rumbo a Kame House.

Mientras tanto en la destruida ciudad donde vivía el rey, este este era entrevistado diciendo que un niño había sido el que había acabado con Piccolo Daimaō, el rey lo reconoció como el maestro de las artes marciales Son-Gōku, el dos veces campeón del torneo de artes marciales y que seguramente estaría en casa de su maestro Kame Sen'nin.

Por su parte, Kakarotto llegaba a Kame House y todo se alegraron al verlo, este preguntó si habían visto su báculo sagrado a lo que Yamcha le dijo que si y se lo entrego.

Kakarotto les dijo que con el báculo podría ir al templo sagrado de Kami-sama y así pedirle que reviviera a Shen Long para que las esferas del dragón volvieran a la vida y así revivir a Krilin y los demás, esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, mientras se iba le decía que iría al templo de Kami-sama y que no quemaran los cuerpos de ellos y se fue volando rápidamente de regreso a la torre Karin dejando a sus amigos desconcertados.

Por su parte en las montañas, el hijo de Piccolo destruyó la casa de los ancianos que veían aterrados lo que sucedía mientras el pequeño aseguraba que se vengaría de quien acabo con su padre.

Al llegar, Yajirobe y Karin se sorprendieron de lo rápido que fue Kakarotto, este ansioso dijo que quería ver a Kami-sama, así que el maestro Karin le dijo que tenía que subir al techo de la torre, Kakarotto subió y lo siguieron Yajirobe y Karin, este le dijo a Kakarotto que debía poner el báculo en el agujero que estaba en la punta de la torre, este lo hizo y Karin solo le dijo que solo tenía que hacer crecer su báculo y este lo llevaría al templo sagrado de Kami-sama, el maestro Karin le dijo además un cascabel dorado que le serviría para tener una audiencia con Kami-sama, también le dijo que Kami-sama lo podría a prueba así que más le valía estar preparado.

Sin más que decir, Yajirobe le deseo suerte a su amigo y Kakarotto le pidió a su báculo que creciera y comenzó a subir y subir más y más, el chico estaba listo para llegar al templo de Kami-sama con la convicción de pedirle a este que reviviera a Krilin y los demás, pero había muchas cosas que debía saber, sobre todo, quien era Kami-sama.

 **…**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, quiero decirles que el personaje de Yajirobe lo he modificado a sugerencia de un amigo, el nuevo Yajirobe tiene el apellido Minazuki, inspirado y tomando la base del personaje de videojuego Samurai Shodown, Zankuro Minazuki.**

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **…**

 **El Hijo de Piccolo**

Mientras tanto en Kame House, el ambiente era jovial y agradable, pero fue cuando estaban viendo las noticias de que el joven maestro de las artes marciales, Son-Gōku, quien había sido el que acabo con Piccolo Daimaō, recibiría por parte del rey la máxima condecoración recibida, la medalla de la estrella azul por su valor y actos heroicos, todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que era la medalla más importante del mundo, todos esperaban a que Kakarotto regresara pronto, pero alguien toco a la puerta y al abrirla resultaron ser periodistas que buscaban al gran héroe que venció a Piccolo Daimaō, pedían verlo incluso los entrevistaban, todos se dieron cuenta que Kakarotto se había vuelto en una gran superestrella y muy famoso.

De regreso con Kakarotto, este seguía subiendo y subiendo sujetándose con su cola tranquilamente mientras veía al cielo, este poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse y a caer truenos y relámpagos, el Saiyan sonrió al ver que comenzó atravesar esa tormenta y los rayos comenzaron a caerle teniendo que esquivarlos, pero no todos, lo que causará que su cuerpo se electrificara, evocando su poder, creo una aura de energía eléctrica en su mano derecha y solo gracias a esto pudo absorber o detener los rayos que lo golpeaban, después de un tiempo, pudo salir de aquella tormenta y luego pudo ver el enorme templo sagrado flotando, cuando el báculo llegó a la punta de abajo del templo, Kakarotto vio unas escaleras y subió por ellas.

Mientras tanto en la torre Karin, Yajirobe le preguntaba sobre cómo era Kami-sama a Karin, este solo respondió que sin duda Kakarotto se sorprenderá al verle la cara a Kami-sama y que incluso el mismo Yajirobe lo conocía, esto intrigo más al samurái ermitaño.

De regreso con Kakarotto, este llegaba arriba del templo y vio una plataforma circular enorme, donde había dos filas con flores y palmas, y al fondo estaba un grande y hermoso templo, Kakarotto camino por el lugar y fue cuando se topó con un extraño sujeto de tez negra, de ojos negros y redondos, como los de Chaouz, además de una vestimenta estilo árabe, con curiosidad se acercó a él y al verlo ahí sentado alimentando a las aves, sonrió y se sentó frente a él, algunas aves se acercaron a él y comenzó a acariciarlas.

\- Hola, soy el maestro Son-Gōku, Kakarotto, he venido a ver a Kami-sama, y ¿tú quién eres? - Preguntó Kakarotto a lo que el hombre sonriendo dijo.

\- Yo ser Mr. Popo, el ayudante de Kami-samas, debo felicitarte ya que eres muy fuerte al vencer a Piccolo Daimaō, Kami-sama ver todo lo que hiciste, Kami-sama ser muy grandioso - Dijo el sujeto llamado Mr. Popo mientras Kakarotto sonreía.

\- Quisiera hablar con él - Dijo el Saiyan mientras el hombre sonreía y dijo.

\- Trajiste el objeto de aprobación del maestro Karin - Dijo el hombre mientras Kakarotto asentía y sacaba el cascabel dorado, Mr. Popo asintió y dijo - Bien, entonces estás listo para pasar una prueba, estar consiste en que debes pelear con Mr. Popo, Mr. Popo debe ver el poder que tienes, así que debes vencer a Mr. Popo para que puedas ver a Kami-sama - Dijo Mr. Popo a lo que Kakarotto asintió y estaba listo para pelear, ambos estaban de pie frente al otro, los pájaros se fueron volando mientras Kakarotto lo veía.

Mientras tanto, dentro del templo, la figura de Kami-sama observaba desde una esfera lo que sucedía, esto le causo curiosidad ya que el chico no se movía, solo observaba a Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo veía al Saiyan que no se movía para nada, al principio se había puesto en posición de combate, pero cada vez se iba relajando viendo a Mr. Popo, finalmente, Mr. Popo le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no atacas? - Preguntó el hombre a lo que Kakarotto lo vio y dijo.

\- Porque no veo intensiones tuyas de atacarme, sino me atacas no tiene sentido de que yo lo haga, solo estaría cayendo en una provocación inútil - Dijo Kakarotto a lo que Mr. Popo lo vio sorprendido y vio que el chico miraba más a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar por el sitio admirando todo, incluso llegó al borde del templo y camino por el borde viendo hacia abajo, después de un buen tiempo caminando, se acercó a Mr. Popo y dijo.

\- Oye Mr. Popo, cabe la posibilidad de que me pueda quedar aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo y sin duda el lugar perfecto para entrenar, quizás en ese tiempo Kami-sama me pueda recibir - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo viendo a Mr. Popo, pero se escuchó una voz que decía.

\- Eso se puede arreglar - Dijo una voz profunda y gruesa que venía del templo - En un momento estaré contigo.

\- Vaya, eres un chico muy afortunados, Kami-samas ha decidido verte - Dijo Mr. Popo sorprendido y sonriendo.

Los pasos se escucharon y la figura de Kami-sama se vio en las sombras y salió y Kakarotto se sorprendió al ver caminar a Kami-sama, era muy parecido Piccolo Daimaō cuando era viejo, de hecho, parecía ser el mismo, Kakarotto se tensó y su poder se hizo sentir mientras decía.

\- Será mejor que expliques como sobreviviste y estas aquí, porque estoy dispuesto a matarte de nuevo - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kami-sama llegaba hasta él.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Bulma y los demás se preguntaban a donde habría ido Kakarotto, solo sabían que iría a ver Kami-sama y les aseguró que pronto podrían revivir al maestro Roshi y a los demás, sabían que solo Kami-sama podría hacerlo, pero se preguntaron si existía, pero aun así confiaban en que Kakarotto encontraría la forma de hacerlo, por su parte Ten Shin Han se entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte ya que quería ganarle esta vez a su amigo, pero debía esforzarse mucho.

De nuevo en el templo sagrado, Kami-sama dijo.

\- Debo suponer que el maestro Karin no te contó la verdad sobre mí, es un sin vergüenza, pero yo te lo contaré para que lo entiendas, hace mucho tiempo, Piccolo y yo éramos una sola persona, solía ser un peleador de las artes marciales, yo vine hasta acá porque sabía que Kami-sama estaba aquí, como tu Kakarotto, era una lástima, pero Kami-sama también tenía que morir, por eso yo quería ser el sucesor de él, pero siempre que le pedía a Kami-sama el favor de que me aceptará, él me rechazará, creí que nadie podría reemplazar su lugar, que yo debía ser el elegido y nadie más, pero Kami-sama tenía razón, no podía aceptarme porque dentro de mí se encontraba algo de maldad, aunque yo no me diera cuenta de eso, por muchos años estuve entrenando para poder sacar esa maldad y finalmente pude, esa maldad era Piccolo Daimaō y cuando me volví Kami-sama, Piccolo escapó a la tierra causando terror a la humanidad, me sentía muy apenado por eso, pero tu pudiste acabar con Piccolo Daimaō, en gratitud escucharé el favor que me vienes a pedir - Dijo Kami-sama mientras veía a Kakarotto que se había relajado, pero seguía teniendo su mirada seria y se acercó a Kami-sama y dijo.

\- Tu eres Kami-sama, el que vela por la humanidad, ¿no es así? Tu debiste acabar con él hace muchos años, pero debo decir que él fue el enemigo más poderoso con el que me he enfrentado hasta ahora, pero bueno, así que supongo que sabes lo que quiero - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kami-sama decía.

\- Si, pero con una condición, debes quedarte aquí el tiempo que te pida - Dijo Kami-sama a lo que Kakarotto emocionado acepto gustoso - Bien, yo personalmente no puedo revivir a tus amigos, pero yo fui el que creo a Shen Long, este tiene el poder para que te pueda conceder todo lo que quieras - Dijo Kami-sama a lo que Kakarotto le agradeció no sin antes Kami-sama le pidiera que debían cuidar ese mundo y deben hacerse cargo de él, Kakarotto acepto y dijo que por eso hubo un tiempo que guardo las esferas ya que no debían caer en manos peligrosas, pero a pesar de que las tenía escondidas, Piccolo Daimaō las encontró y las uso, Kami-sama dijo que eso estaba bien, ser el guardián de las esferas era una muy buena anticipación así que esperaba que más adelante las volviera a buscar y guardar.

Después Kami-sama decidió que era el momento de revivir al dragón Shen Long y volverán a existir las esferas del dragón, esto alegro a Kakarotto y tanto Kami-sama y Mr. Popo sonrieron.

Kami-sama le pidió a Mr. Popo que lo trajera, luego Kami-sama le dijo que era el único favor que le podía pedirle, Kakarotto aceptó y dijo que él se encargaría de todo de ahora en adelante, quería a salvar el mundo cuando este lo necesitara, así que solo debía cuidarlo, minutos después, llego Mr. Popo con un recipiente y dentro de una esfera de cristal estaba los pedazos de una estatuilla de un dragón, Kami-sama le pidió que lo arreglará para revivirlo, cosa que Mr. Popo comenzó arreglarlo, Kami-sama dijo que antes no tenía la intención de revivirlo, que solo había creado las esferas del dragón para evocar el coraje y la esperanza de aquellos que tuvieran el valor de buscarlas, pocos lo habían logrado y solo era para pedir deseos egoístas y llenos de maldad, pero tú eres diferente, has encontrado dos veces y les has hecho un buen uso y que si era él el que las cuidaba todo estaría bien.

Cuando Mr. Popo terminó, volvió a cerrar la vasija y Kami-sama se concentró para reunir su poder sagrado en un solo dedo y en una brillantes esfera de colores la lanzó al recipiente y después de unos minutos brillando, el dragón brilló y salió del recipiente, Kakarotto vio la silueta de Shen Long entre la brillante esfera de luz y esta se disparó y se fue hacía la tierra mientras Kami-sama decía que ahora regresaría a las esferas del dragón, normalmente se esperaría un año para que dejarán ser de piedra, pero ahora se podían usar de inmediato ya que era un caso especial.

Kakarotto dijo que confiaba en sus amigos en que revivirán a Krilin y loa demás, Kami-sama le dijo que debía quedarse en el templo 3 años hasta el próximo torneo de las artes marciales, luego le explicó que Piccolo aparecería en ese torneo, le dijo que antes de morir, Piccolo creo un huevo y que este ya nació y era la reencarnación de Piccolo Daimaō y está buscando la manera de hacerse más fuerte, así que debía entrenarse para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo definitivamente para mantener la paz en el mundo.

\- Debo hacerme más y más poderoso, de eso no cabe duda, pero ahora quisiera saber algo - Dijo el Saiyan mientras Kami-sama y Mr. Popo lo veían - Saben dónde puedo conseguir algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre - Esto causo que los dos hombres cayeran de espalda graciosamente ya que no se esperaban esto, Mr. Popo el indicó donde había comida y Kakarotto se fue a buscarla rápidamente.

Cuando quedaron solos, Mr. Popo le dijo que Piccolo y Kami-sama eran uno solo, si él acababa con Piccolo entonces también Kami-sama moriría, pero Kami-sama dijo que no había remedio y que debía enmendar ese error que cometió hace mucho tiempo, pudo haberlo hecho antes, pero Kami-sama no se puede suicidar, y que estaba esperando a que llegará la persona indicada y Kakarotto lo era, él se encargaría de todo.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han hablaban de que el segundo debía tomarse las cosas con calma, pero este dijo que a pesar de eso, sabía que 3 años no serían suficientes para entrenarse duro, mientras tanto cuando Bulma se iba a bañar y encontró las cápsulas donde estaban los cuerpos del maestro Roshi y los otros, vio con asombro como las esferas del dragón regresaban a la vida y brillaban, lo que les hizo saber que Shen Long había sido revivido, colocaron las esferas en el suelo afuera de la casa y luego sacaron las cámaras de congelación donde estaban los cuerpos para revivirlos, llamaron a Shen Long y el cielo se oscureció mientras los rayos caían y las esferas brillaba y Shen Long salía de las esferas rumbo al cielo y se posó frente a ellos, todos estaban asombrados ya que Shen Long revivió.

\- ¿No estabas muerto, verdad, Shen Long? - Preguntó Bulma al dragón que gruñendo respondió.

 **\- Kakarotto le pidió a Kami-sama que me reviviera, es por eso que estoy aquí** \- Dijo el dragón y todos se asombraron y preguntaron si él estaba con Kami-sama, el dragón les respondió que sí y que estaría entrenado allí para prepararse para el siguiente torneo y les dijo que cuando lo vieran le podrán preguntar, pero que ahora les podía conceder su deseo, Bulma iba a pedir que revivieran a sus amigos, pero Yamcha decidió que era mejor que reviviera a todos los que fueron asesinados por Piccolo Daimaō, el dragón acepto y les concedió el deseo y haces de luz salieron disparados por todos mientras todos veían a las cámaras donde estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, estás se abrieron y Krilin se despertó y se levantó, al igual que el maestro Roshi y Chaouz, todos celebraron mientras Chaouz abrazaba a su amigo Ten Shin Han, Shen Long diciendo que cumplió su deseo se fue y las esferas se esparcieron por el mundo.

\- Sean bienvenidos - Dijo Bulma a los revividos.

\- Estaba muerto todo este tiempo - Dijo Krilin asombrado y decían que era muy afortunado y supusieron que estaba sucediendo lo mismo en todo el mundo. Y era verdad, Nam, el rey Chappa, entre otros habían revivido. De vuelta en Kame House, Krilin decía que Kakarotto era increíble por haber logrado vencer a Piccolo y luego conseguido que todos revivieran, el maestro Roshi se preguntó dónde estaría Kakarotto a lo Yamcha respondió que se encontraba en la plataforma celeste, esto asombro a Roshi, todos le preguntaron ya que no sabían a lo que se refería, Roshi dijo no sabía mucho, pero sabía que si estaba en la plataforma celeste es porque estaba entrenando con el gran maestro y era nadie más que Kami-sama, esto dejo impactados a todos, no lo podían creer, pero Roshi les dijo que si había alguien que pudiera hacerlo era el mismo Kakarotto, sabía que a cada momento el poder de Kakarotto aumentaba más y más y ahora solo el gran maestro podría hacer explotar todo el poder de Kakarotto y llevarlo más allá, Roshi admitió que el nivel de Kakarotto era inalcanzable, eso motivo a los demás para entrenarse igual de fuerte para no quedarse atrás.

Mientras que Kakarotto estaba entrenando meditando de manera tranquila ante Mr. Popo y Kami-sama, los demás también comenzaron a entrenarse duro.

Kami-sama y Mr. Popo vieron que la concentración del Saiyan era increíble, pasaba días quieto y meditando tranquilo, ni siquiera la lluvia o la tormenta lo desconcentraba, eran pocas las veces que dejaba de meditar y solo lo hacía para comer o ir al baño, incluso Mr. Popo intentó desconcentrarlo, por ejemplo intento golpearlo con un palo, pero el chico lo detuvo, le lanzó piedras, pero las atrapaba, fue intensificado más estas cosas, pero veía que su concentración era muy buena, por eso pasaron a algo más difícil, según Kami-sama, había una corona sagrada en la montaña sagrada, de inmediato, Kakarotto se enviado allí gracias a una máquina de Mr. Popo y fue a esa montaña a traerla y algunas horas después regreso con ella comenzando a entrenarse con ella, esta era una hermosa corona que al ponérsela creaba una tormenta donde caían rayos poderoso que Kakarotto debía esquivar, tanto Kami-sama como Mr. Popo veían la fuerza de voluntad, la determinación, la resistencia y el poder del chico, no se daba por vencido con nada y seguía esforzándose sin importar que los rayos lo golpearan, él seguía levantándose, Kami-sama veía como el Saiyan avanzaba muy rápido

Al igual que sus amigos que entrenaban, pero sólo no lograrían mucho, le pidieron al maestro Roshi que los entrenara, pero este les dijo que no tenía nada que enseñarles y que si querían hacerse más fuertes, hagan lo que hizo Kakarotto, viajar por el mundo, la voluntad de Kakarotto lo llevo a ser un maestro en artes marciales la primera vez que participo con su propio estilo de lucha, luego volvió a ganar después de haber viajado por el mundo y todos los obstáculos que enfrento lo llevaron al templo sagrado, ellos también debían esforzarse, así que Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han decidieron ir para entrenar.

Kakarotto los primeros días entreno de muchas formas, incluso enfrentarse a un muñeco hecho con un cabello suyo y el agua de la vida, al final, Kakarotto lo vencía al lograr predecir sus movimientos, pero después se enfrentaba a si mismo solo para superarse a sí mismo y logro, Kakarotto superó su entrenamiento con la corona y cada vez era más tranquilo, pero quería explotar más su poder y superarse más y más.

Por su parte, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz en su viaje decidieron ir a la torre Karin para ser entrenados por el maestro Karin, pero en su viaje llegaron a un pueblo donde se celebraba una fiesta en honor al dios de la montaña, pero este era un volcán que hizo erupción y ellos usando sus mejores habilidades para desviar el río de magma, lo lograron así que fueron considerados héroes en el pueblo y siguieron su viaje de entrenamiento para dentro de tres años estar listos para el torneo de las artes marciales.

Al igual que Kakarotto que caminaba por los pasillos del templo detrás de Mr. Popo y Kami-sama donde lo llevarían a la habitación del tiempo donde entrenaría ahora con más fuerza y sin restricciones, allí un día en la habitación del tiempo era un año, así que tendría mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero sin duda para hacerse más poderoso.

 **Tres años después.**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Piccolo Daimao había sido derrotado por Kakarotto, este se había ido al templo sagrado Kami-sama para entrenar ya que, antes de morir, Piccolo creo un hijo el cuál sería su reencarnación, por eso estos tres años se la paso entrenando al igual que Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz que se fueron a la torre Karin, pero hoy era el torneo de las artes marciales y el maestro Roshi junto a Lunch estaban esperando a los demás, llovía fuertemente mientras esperaban, los primeros en llegar fueron Puar y Oolong, después de hablar un rato, los siguientes en llegar fueron Bulma junto a Gine y Son Gohan, en tres años, Bulma había cambiado mucho, ahora eran toda una mujer de casi 25 años, se había vuelto más hermosa y sin duda su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más proporcionado que antes, incluso el mismo maestro Roshi no la reconoció, por su parte, Gine demostraba ser una Saiyan dado que los años no se le notaban, pero sin duda su belleza y carácter habían aumentado, mientras tanto, Son Gohan al igual que el maestro Roshi no se le notaba los años, los tres saludaron a los demás, Gohan estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su maestro, hablaron un rato sobre los personajes que aún no han llegado, incluso de la desastrosa relación que tenía Bulma con Yamcha ya que este se había ido a entrenar y eran pocas las ocasiones que fue a visitarla, cuando comenzaron a hablar de Kakarotto, Gine y Gohan dijeron que seguro se había vuelto muy poderoso y quizás le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo participar en ese torneo, esto lo pensó Gine, pero Gohan dijo que él participaría para demostrar su valía y que es un verdadero maestro Todos estaban ansiosos de saber que tan fuertes se había vuelto él y los demás, fue cuando una niña perdió su globo que se quedó atorado en un árbol y Bulma intentó alcanzarlo, pero no pudo, intentó pedirle ayuda a Oolong, pero no pudo, fue cuando alguien muy alto se acercó y tomando el globo dijo con una voz muy tranquila y algo gruesa.

\- Mira, pequeña, aquí está tu globo - Dijo el sujeto que le entregaba el globo a la niña que sonreía y agradeciéndole al hombre se fue mientras los demás observaban al sujeto extraño, llevaba puesto una botas negras de bordes dorado y cordones rojos, usaba un pantalón Hakama negro algo holgado además de una chaqueta azul que lo cubría de la lluvia, llevaba una sombrilla y un turbante que cubría su cabello, el hombre debía medir casi 1.90m y musculoso, este alzo la sombrilla que cubría su rostro atractivo y sereno y dijo - Me alegra verlos de nuevo, no han cambiado mucho, sobre todo usted maestro Roshi - Dijo el hombre desconocido causando que todos se quedaran extrañados, sentía la impresión de que lo conocían, en ese momento dejo de llover, así que el desconocido cerro su sombrilla y se quitó el turbante revelando el cabello esponjoso y alborotado, incluso algo largo, el hombre mostrándose como el mismísimo Kakarotto, todos lo reconocieron y se dieron cuenta de lo alto y atractivo que se había puesto, Gine fue a abrazar feliz a su hijo y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él, Gohan también lo abrazo mientras abuelo y nieto se miraban felices junto a Gine mientras hablaban de lo que había hecho, la misma Bulma se arrepintió en ese momento en no esperarlo y seguir su vida, pero el mismo Kakarotto había seguido con la suya y ahora solo eran amigos, en ese momento anunciaron que las inscripciones al torneo pronto se cerrarían, así que Kakarotto fue a inscribirse mientras los demás lo veían.

\- Es increíble el cambio de Son-Gōku, podría decir que se ha vuelto increíblemente más fuerte - Dijo el maestro Roshi viendo al Saiyan mientras Bulma lo observaba sonrojada.

\- Si, Kakarotto siempre fue apuesto, pero ahora lo es mucho más - Dijo Bulma causando que Puar casi se cayera de la cabeza de Oolong diciéndole a Bulma que Yamcha lo era aún más, pero Bulma lo ignoro.

Después de unos minutos, Kakarotto se sentó a esperar a los demás, cerro los ojos viéndose tranquilo, fue cuando faltaban unos segundos para cerrar las inscripciones que Kakarotto abrió los ojos y dijo.

\- Al fin llegaron - Dijo y sintieron como algo pasaban rápidamente junto a ellos y se pararon frente a la mesa de inscripciones y se inscribieron, al girarse se mostraron a Ten Shin Han, Chaouz, Yamcha y Krilin, los cuatro no cambiaron mucho, solo que se hicieron más altos, Ten Shin Han más musculoso, a Yamcha le había crecido el cabello y tenía unas cicatrices en la cara, Krilin también había crecido, pero seguía siendo la mitad de la estatura de Kakarotto, se acercaron a saludar y Puar fue abrazar a Yamcha, tanto Ten Shin Han como Chaouz saludaron con una reverencia al maestro Roshi que les devolvió el saludo, Krilin se acercó a su maestro y se dio cuenta que era quizás un poco más alto que el maestro Roshi.

\- Bien, me alegro que estemos juntos de nuevo, muchachos - Dijo el Saiyan acercándose y los recién llegados lo vieron y se quedaron asombrados al ver lo alto y musculoso que se había vuelto Kakarotto, era un poco más bajo que Ten Shin, pero más alto que Yamcha, Krilin se emocionó en verlo y lo abrazo muy emocionado de verlo y de agradecerle el que lo hubiera resucitado a él y a los demás, Krilin se veía muy agradecido por su querido amigo, mientras Ten Shin Han y Yamcha observaban a Kakarotto, estaban serios ya que podían sentir que el poder de Kakarotto había aumentado, pero se mantenía oculto y estable, se dieron cuenta que el torneo iba a ser mucho más interesante.

Luego se fueron a un hotel a comer y descansar, al llegar comieron, pero nadie como Kakarotto que comió muchísimo y luego se fueron a descansar, este compartió habitación con Krilin y estuvieron hablando un rato, pero luego se fueron a dormir para estar descansados para el día siguiente, pero Kakarotto estaba pensando en el hijo de Piccolo y que en este torneo lo vería.

Tanto Yamcha como Ten Shin Han estaban emocionados de volver a ver a Kakarotto y demostrarle lo fuerte que se habían vuelto.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, un rayo caía sobre la torre de reloj y la destruyó causando que enormes escombros estuvieran apuntó de caer sobre una madre y su hijo, pero alguien lanzando unos disparos de energía los destruyó haciéndolos polvo y todos vieron la figura de un hombre alto de más de dos metros, de piel verde con un Gi morado, una capa blanca y un turbante, el sujeto veía directamente al hotel donde se había hospedado Kakarotto.

Al día siguiente era el momento de que comenzará el torneo inaugurándolo con fuegos de artificiales, el ambiente estaba muy alegre y jovial, por su parte, Gine, Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Son Gohan, Lunch, Oolong y Puar fueron a pasear para luego buscar lugares para ver las luchas de los 8 finalistas, mientras tanto, los peleadores fueron llamados para ir al gimnasio donde se realizarían las preliminares, ahí todos estaba ya vestidos, tanto Krilin como Yamcha tenían puestos los Gi de la escuela de la tortuga del maestro Roshi, mientras Kakarotto tenía el de su escuela del puño del Gran Rey Mono, mientras que Ten Shin Han y Chaouz tenían los uniformes o parte de ellos de la escuela de la grulla solo que sin el símbolo.

Pero todos se dieron cuenta que el uniforme de Kakarotto había cambiado un poco, ahora usaba botas de combate, y una camiseta negra debajo del Gi y unas muñequeras negras, pero luego notaron que algo faltaba.

\- Kakarotto, ¿Dónde está tu cola? - Preguntó Yamcha y Krilin también se quedó extrañado de que no la tuviera.

\- En un momento de mi entrenamiento con Kami-sama, él me la corto para poder explotar mi poder al máximo, pero en cualquier momento crecerá - Dijo el Saiyan restándole importancia a la ausencia de su querida cola que lo caracterizaba como un Saiyan, en ese momento, Kakarotto sintió una presencia conocida y se fijó en aquel sujeto del Gi morado y piel verde con círculos rosados y bordes rojos en los brazos, ambos se reconocieron y se vieron fijamente.

Ten Shin Han también lo sintió y se acercó a Kakarotto para hablar con él, los dos lo reconocieron como el hijo de Piccolo, la reencarnación de este, y se hacía llamar Ma junior, tanto Kakarotto como este se sonrieron de manera retadora, Ma junior se retiró mientras Ten Shin Han le preguntaba si ese era el hijo de Piccolo, Kakarotto le dijo que sí, pero también era su reencarnación, pero el Saiyan le dijo que no dijera nada ya que se armaría un gran alboroto, con el tiempo se enterarían.

Esta conversación paso desapercibida por Krilin y Yamcha, pero sospechaban que ocultaban algo.

Fue en ese momento que alguien toco el hombro de Kakarotto y todos se giraron a ver, era una chica muy linda, de cabello negro y ojos negros, vestía ropas chinas de color azul y rojo, además de unas calentadoras blancas en las piernas y otras rojas en los brazos, el traje dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, la chica tenía el cabello atado con cinta roja mientras le sonreía a Kakarotto.

\- Hola, Son-kun - Saludó la chica al Saiyan mientras este la veía y sonreía.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte - Dijo Kakarotto sonriéndole a la chica.

\- Me alegro que me recuerdes, hace mucho tiempo quería volver a verte - Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras Kakarotto sonreía, pero una duda se pasó por su cabeza.

\- Si, bueno recuerdo tu cara, has crecido, pero no recuerdo tu nombre - Dijo el Saiyan mientras veía a la chica y esta se sorprendió y comenzó a enojarse y le gritó a Kakarotto para luego irse, Kakarotto la vio sorprendido viéndola irse y se encogió de hombro restándole importancia.

Los demás se sorprendieron de esto, además de que era una chica muy linda, le cuestionaron a Kakarotto quien era, pero este les dijo que hace muchos años cuando era niño la había salvado, recordaba su rostro, pero no sabía su nombre así que no sabía más de ella, Krilin se sorprendía y le daba envidia de Kakarotto de que conociera chicas lindas por todos lados, pero este no les tomaba importancia.

Fue cuando todos los participantes fueron llamados para comenzar las preliminares, en total solo había 72 peleadores, lo que quería decir que habían aumentado su nivel o no querían volver a pelear.

La tensión se sentía, sobre todo Ten Shin Han que veía a Ma junior preguntándose por que vendría a este torneo, el sorteo para ver en que bloque pelearían comenzó, al igual que la ves pasada, Ten Shin Han le pidió que arreglará las peleas para que quedarán en bloques diferentes quedando separados, al final en primero en pelear sería Kakarotto, todos se acercaron a ver la pelea de Kakarotto y para sorpresa de todos, nuevamente le toco pelear contra el Rey Chappa, Kakarotto simplemente lo veía, estaba muy tranquilo y sin cambiar su postura relajada, mientras el Rey Chappa se preparaba, todos estaban sorprendidos al verlo.

El Rey Chappa lo veía y cada vez se sentía más y más intimidado, mientras tanto sus amigos veían que el ki de Kakarotto desapareció, pero se dejó sentir una extraña presencia que ellos podían sentir, pero para el Rey Chappa lo estaba sofocando, este cansado de eso se lanzó al ataque lanzando una fuerte patada, pero Kakarotto desapareció y al segundo siguiente estaba detrás y le dio un golpe en la nuca causando que el Rey Chappa cayera inconsciente a la lona mientras Kakarotto se retiraba, había ganado en cuestión de segundos sin el mínimo esfuerzo viendo a Ma junior y sonreían entre ellos retándose.

Las preliminares continuaron, donde cada uno iba avanzando, pero fue cuando le toco a Chaouz que este cayó derrotado y siendo lastimado gravemente que se enteraron que su oponente era nadie más que Tao Pai Pai, solo que ahora era más robótico, Ten Shin Han estaba asombrado mientras Tao Pai Pai lo veía burlón y reconoció a Kakarotto que simplemente estaba apartado ignorando lo que sucedía sin darle importancia a este lo que molesto al cyborg Tao Pai Pai.

Las preliminares continuaron y los mejores avanzaban, pero entre los más crueles y despiadados a la hora de vencer a sus oponentes eran Tao Pai Pai y Ma junior, Kakarotto estaba más emocionado en enfrentarse a este último, por su parte, el Saiyan solo se dedicaba a noquear a sus oponentes de un solo golpe.

Fue en el último combate para seleccionar al último peleador a las finales, uno de ellos era un extraño sujeto de baja estatura, pelo negro y anteojos, era muy torpe solo causaba la risa de los presentes, incluso venciendo a su oponente de la manera más ridícula y estúpida, pero paso a las finales.

Luego los finalistas fueron llamados por el mismo anunciador de todos los torneos, este dijo que era el momento de hacer un sorteo, pero antes el anunciador se asustó al ver a Krilin ya que este supuestamente había muerto, pero después de una explicación, el sorteo se llevó a cabo y los combates quedaron de esta manera.

En el primer combate pelearían Tao Pai Pai contra Ten Shin Han, en el segundo, Kakarotto contra la peleadora anónima, en el tercero Krilin contra Ma junior, y el último será entre Shen y Yamcha, así que el primer combate sería entre Cyborg Tao Pai Pai.

Cuando se reunieron, Yamcha y Krilin le explicaron al maestro Roshi lo que sucedió con Chaouz, se sorprendió que Tao Pai Pai siga con vida, también dijeron que quería acabar con Ten Shin Han y Kakarotto, pero este dijo tranquilamente.

\- Tao Pai Pai es solo basura, ni siendo un Cyborg sería peligroso, Ten Shin Han acabará con él fácilmente – Dijo, luego fueron llamados ya que era el momento de comenzar las finales mientras tanto Roshi pensaba que ahora podía ver los combates con calma, cuando se fueron a buscar puesto para ver los combates, había mucha gente y no podían ver, fue cuando Bulma se le ocurrió una idea y usando una rama le hizo cosquillas en la nariz a Lunch y esta estornudo sacando su lado violento y disparando comenzó a abrirse camino entre la gente ubicándose en loa mejores lugares.

El torneo dio inicio con el combate entre Ten Shin Han y Tao Pai Pai.

Deseándole ánimos, Ten Shin Han salió a la plataforma junto a Tao Pai Pai y se pusieron frente a frente, era el momento de comenzar.

El combate comienza, pero ninguno se movió por un tiempo, cosa que molesto al público, pero finalmente Tao Pai Pai se lanzó al ataque, pero Ten Shin Han lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la nuca causando que cayera al suelo, esto asombro al mismo Tsuru que estaba presente, este se levantó y furioso comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas, pero Ten Shin Han lo bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, fue cuando Ten Shin Han lo tomó del brazo y se lo torció por la espalda y lo empujo hacía fuera de la plataforma y cuando lo iba a sacar de la plataforma, se le cayó la mano con la que lo agarraba y de esta saca una espada con la que corta la pechera y el pecho de Ten, pero este se enoja y rompe la cuchilla con su mano y el árbitro falla a favor de Ten ya que está prohibido usar armas. A Tao Pai Pai no le importa y quitándose la otra mano utiliza el Súper Dodonpa y Ten lo destruye con un fuerte grito, Ten Shin Han al ver que Tao Pai Pai no puede hacer nada, a gran velocidad y fuerza lo golpea en el estómago y lo deja inconsciente, así que es dado como ganador del combate, luego carga al inconsciente Tao Pai Pai y lo pone ante Tsuru le dice que deje de causarles problemas y se vaya, este toma a su hermano y se marcha jurando venganza a la próxima.

Cuando Ten Shin Han salió de la plataforma se retiró y todos supieron que este quería estar sola, mientras se anunciaba el segundo combate y Kakarotto salió primero después de las peleadora anónima, esta seguía molesta con Kakarotto, pero este solo la veía, ahora Ma junior podía ver lo que Kakarotto podía hacer.

Cuando dio comienzo el combate, la peleadora decía que Kakarotto la olvido, este le dijo que si la recordaba, pero que había olvidado su nombre así que le preguntó su nombre y ella se irritaba aún más, ya que no se acordaba de su nombre y le dice que si le logra ganar, revelará su nombre, Kakarotto le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, la chica pensó que no podría vencerla, pero Kakarotto lanzo una golpe con la palma hacia ella y la golpeo con una ráfaga de aire, por la fuerza la mando a volar y estrellarse contra la pared de contención del público y cayó al suelo fuera de la plataforma inconsciente, todos estaban sorprendidos mientras Kakarotto dijo.

\- Creo que se me paso un poco la mano - Dijo el Saiyan mientras minutos después la peleadora se despierta y al ver que perdió se decepcionó, Kakarotto se acercó y dijo - Ahora me vas a decir tu nombre - Dijo, a lo que la chica molesta respondió que era la hija de Ox-Satan: Milk, esto asombro al maestro Roshi y a Gohan, pero Gine miraba molesta a la chica y fue ahí donde Kakarotto dijo - Oh, el viejo Ox, no lo veía desde que tenía 10 años que fue la última vez que mi abuelo Gohan me llevo a jugar contigo cuando éramos niños, después de eso solo te volví a ver aquella vez que te salve de un enorme tigre, luego no parabas de decir que serias mi esposa y no me dejabas de molestar con eso, sobre todo, porque veías en cualquier tipo un buen prospecto de marido - Dijo Kakarotto mientras miraba a la chica que se sonrojaba y se fue de allí llorando mientras Kakarotto decía - Mándale saludos al viejo Ox, espero nos veamos pronto y seamos amigos, Milk - Dijo mientras Kakarotto se retiraba y se acercaba a Krilin a advertirle que tuviera cuidado con Ma junior, que no debía subestimar.

Se anunció el combate y Krilin llego a la plataforma, en ese momento, Ma junior descendió a esta frente a Krilin, este al verlo le dijo que era un presumido, pero Ma junior sonrió y dijo que era solo basura, Kakarotto se acercó a ver el combate con los brazos cruzados mientras Krilin se preparaba para el combate, Krilin dijo que pelearía con él usando todas sus fuerzas, a lo que Ma junior le dijo que cuando quisiera podía comenzar, Krilin se preparó para atacar mientras Ma junior solo sonreía, Krilin lanzó dos haces de energía naranja dorada contra Ma junior, pero este las esquivó saltando, pero los haces de energía se elevaron yendo directamente a Ma junior que al ver que lo atacaría por la espalda, sus ojos brillaron y lanzaron dos rayos que destruyeron los haces de luz, el hijo de Piccolo pensó que eso era una técnica tonta, pero Krilin apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar, pero se recompuso en el aire, y se lanzó volando y aterrizó frente a Krilin, Ma junior lo felicito por no ser una basura, Krilin se lanzó al ataque, pero Ma junior se movió a un lado, pero Krilin rápidamente lo siguió y comenzó a lanzar golpes que Ma junior esquivo, luego este salto, pero era seguido por Krilin, Ma junior se quedó en el aire y al ver que Krilin se acercaba, lanzó una fuerte patada que mando al suelo a Krilin, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, este quedó flotando en el aire, estos asombro a todos mientras Kakarotto sonreía, estos dejo impresionado a todos mientras Ma junior regresaba a la plataforma, el público estaba conmocionado, pero Ma junior dijo que todo lo que haga no le servirá y dijo que le mostraría solo un poco de su poder para que viera que lo tomaba en serio, sus ojos brillaron y sus músculos se tensaron y aumentaron a la vez que su poder aumentaba.

Krilin estaba expectante mientas Ma junior lo veía, la tensión caló en el ambiente y todos lo sentían, pero Kakarotto solo se emocionaba más ya que veía el poder del hijo de Piccolo, este sonrió y diciendo que sería amable con él y le daría la oportunidad de rendirse, Krilin se enfureció y se lanzó al ataque, y comenzó a lanzar golpes mientras Ma junior se movía, Krilin solo estaba golpeando el aire de su capa, ambos se provocaban mutuamente, pero Piccolo estaba listo para acabar con Krilin, de repente el viento comenzó a soplar y una tormenta se cernía sobre el lugar, de repente Ma junior lanzó su brazo al frente y este comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta llegar a Krilin y tomarlo de la pierna y lo trajo hacía el donde le esperaba un fuerte puñetazo que mando a volar a Krilin hacía un muro, pero se recompuso en el aire y usando ese muro como apoyo, saltó de regreso a Ma junior aun con el dolor del golpe, pero el hijo de Piccolo se acostó en el suelo y golpeo a Krilin con dobles patadas que lo mandaron a volar al cielo, Krilin viendo una oportunidad y flotando en el aire, cargo un Kame Hame cuando Ma junior se puso detrás de él, pero resulto ser solo una imagen y el verdadero estaba detrás de él y le dio un poderoso golpe con las manos unidas que mandaron a volar a Krilin al suelo y estrellarse con fuerza contra la plataforma rompiendo el suelo quedando inconsciente, Ma junior aterrizó y se decepcionó que la diversión haya acabado tan rápido, pero Krilin se despertó y tratando de levantarse cayó sentado al suelo y se rindió ya que no podía pelear más, Ma junior es proclamado ganador mientras Krilin era ayudado por Yamcha mientras Kakarotto lo felicitaba al igual que el público que lo ovacionaba por dar lo mejor de sí, mientras Roshi recordaba el día que lo conoció, se hizo su alumno y lo entreno, todos estaban emocionados, pero Ma junior pensaba que las cosas no serían fáciles para él si quería conquistar el mundo.

Antes del último combate, se dio un receso donde se reparó el suelo de la plataforma donde había caído Krilin, después se anunció el combate y Yamcha salió seguido de Shen, tanto Yamcha y Puar apoyaban a Yamcha, mientras Shen deseaba lo mejor a Yamcha, él combate comenzó donde el hombre llamado Shen comenzó hacer movimientos extraños, mientras Kakarotto solo veía, el hombre comenzó a caminar aquí y allá por la plataforma mientras loa presentes, reían, luego de repente se lanzó al ataque, pero Yamcha lo esquivo, cuando el hombre trato de recomponerse dando una patada al aire logro golpear a Yamcha en el costado derecho lastimándolo y el hombre caía al suelo mientras Yamcha recuperaba el aliento, al ver esto, todos se rieron, Yamcha lo felicito por la fuerza que tenía, pero el hombre decía que estaba avergonzado, aunque mentalmente, Yamcha era el que estaba avergonzado, pensado que era mejor lanzarlo de la plataforma, Yamcha se lanzó y salto lanzando una patada voladora, pero Shen se asustó y tratando de cubrirse la cabeza el golpe sonó en el lugar con fuerza mientras Yamcha gritaba de dolor ya que su pierna paso de largo sobre Shen, pero su entrepierna termino siendo golpeado por la cabeza del hombre causando que Yamcha cayera al suelo agarrándose sus partes nobles y adoloridas mientras Shen lo veía, nuevamente el público comenzó a reírse con fuerza al ver lo gracioso de la escena, todos estaban riéndose o avergonzados por el momento, incluyendo la misma Bulma, pero Kakarotto solo veía a Shen tranquilo, pero serio, de igual manera Roshi observaba el combate con seriedad, por su parte Yamcha trataba de recuperarse rápidamente mientras el público lo aplaudía, él se sentía muy avergonzado, pero fingiendo que no le paso dijo que no le había pasado nada, el hombre se tenía confianza diciendo que él es el que iba ganar y que ahora pelearía enserio y se vio en su semblante y a una gran velocidad, golpeó con fuerza a Yamcha cayendo al suelo para el asombro de todos, Yamcha se levantó y vio el semblante serio del hombre que decía que se dejó llevar por las apariencias y de lo que era capaz, todos se dieron cuenta que era en verdad un peleador, Yamcha se lanzó molesto usando su Rōgafūfūken, pero Shen comenzó a bloquear los golpes de Yamcha, luego lanzó una patada baja golpeando el pie de apoyo de Yamcha cayendo al suelo, el hombre se burlaba de él, nuevamente Yamcha se lanzó al ataque, pero Shen volvía a golpear su pierna, ahora comenzó a lanzar patadas que eran bloqueadas por Shen, pero atacaba el torso de Yamcha, al parecer atacaba cuando su defensa era nula o sus puntos débiles, todos estaban sorprendidos por el combate, veían que Yamcha no era capaz de ganarle, Yamcha volvió atacar con una patada voladora, pero Shen la esquivo desaparecido y segundos después apareció detrás dándole un rodillazo a Yamcha que cayó al suelo adolorido, finalmente, Kakarotto descubrió quien era y sonrió.

Se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba en el cuerpo de esa persona y no era el mismo hombre, era nadie más que el mismísimo Kami-sama, pero Yamcha no le dio importancia y se preparó para usar su técnica secreta mientras sus manos brillaban y concentraba su ki en su mano y chispas salían de sus manos y de su mano salió una esfera que vibraba y se movía con los movimientos de la mano de Yamcha.

\- **_Sōkidan_** \- Dijo y lanzó el ataque a Shen que logró esquivarla, pero Yamcha movía su mano haciendo que la esfera se moviera y volviera a atacar a Shen que lo esquivo a duras penas, la lanzó una vez más, pero la volvió a esquivar y otras la lanzó sobre Shen que la esquivo y la esfera se estrelló en el suelo destruyéndolo, Shen lo felicitó por esa técnica, pero Yamcha río y volvió a mover su mano y la esfera salió del suelo golpeándolo mandando a volar sus gafas, pero dando un giro, se propulso en el suelo y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Yamcha y dándole un golpe muy fuerte causando que Yamcha fuera empujado y sin poderlo evitar, cayó fuera de la plataforma, Yamcha se levantó molesto por perder, Yamcha y Shen se retiraron conversando felicitándose mutuamente, mientras Bulma y Puar llegaban a la conclusión de que a pesar de que Yamcha es fuerte siempre corre con la suerte de enfrentarse a rivales más fuertes que él.

Luego de eso se dio paso a las semifinales, y el primer combate sería entre Kakarotto y Ten Shin Han, se recordó que el primero ha sido el ganador de dos torneos y el segundo quedo en el segundo lugar en el torneo pasado, esto se hizo mientras se volvía a arreglar la plataforma, luego se anunció el combate de ambos y salieron a la plataforma.

Mientras tanto, Bulma y los demás estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por este combate, mientras tanto, ambos saltaron a la plataforma listo para comenzar a pelear, incluso Ma junior estaba muy interesado en el combate, Ten Shin Han le pidió que le demostrará lo que había aprendido con Kami-sama y comenzaron el combate.

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y al chocar, Kakarotto bloqueo un codazo de Ten Shin Han con su rodilla, para luego comenzar a lanzar golpes que Kakarotto solo esquivaba mientras sonreía, Ten Shin Han presionó más y ahora Kakarotto esquivaba con más agilidad y velocidad y saltando hacia atrás dio otro salto más alto y era seguido por Kakarotto mientras volaba más y más alto, Ten Shin Han lanzó una esfera de energía que el Saiyan bloqueo golpeándola para regresársela a Ten Shin Han que la golpeó mandándola a volar lejos, pero vio como Kakarotto lo esperaba en el aire y volvieron a chocar golpes que Kakarotto solo bloqueaba con facilidad, luego comenzaron a descender en caída libre mientras los golpes generaban chispas al chocar mutuamente, pero Kakarotto bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, en el último momento se separaron en el aire antes de chocar contra el suelo dando vueltas y aterrizando elegantemente en la plataforma, se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro y para asombro de otros desaparecieron, pero en el aire se escuchaba los golpes mientras se movían muy rápido, después de varios minutos así y ante el asombro de todos, volvieron aparecer y lanzándose chocaron en el centro de la plataforma y se tomaron de las manos empujándose, Ten Shin Han tenía los músculos a máximo esfuerzo empujando mientras Kakarotto solo sonreía viéndolo y después donde el primero no podía hacer nada, el Saiyan se dejó caer hacía atrás jalando a Ten Shin Han y lo golpeo con patadas dobles que lo mandaron a volar al cielo, Ten Shin Han se movió muy rápido apareciendo en la plataforma y lanzándose a atacar por la espalda y sin siquiera ver atrás Kakarotto salto esquivando el embiste de Ten Shin Han y golpeo de nuevo con patadas dobles haciendo que Ten Shin Han cayera a cuatro patas mientras Kakarotto había saltado usando al mismo Ten Shin Han de base, este a pesar de caer al suelo se impulsó y se lanzó contra Kakarotto en el aire que lanzó un golpe, pero el Saiyan desapareció para aparecer detrás de él y recibir un golpe en la espalda que lo mando al suelo, pero se recompuso en el aire y cayó de pie mientras veía a Kakarotto que sonreía, Ten Shin Han estaba respirando muy agitado mientras que Kakarotto ni se le notaba el esfuerzo y esto lo notaron algunos.

Kakarotto se lanzó a una velocidad mayor a la de antes y comenzó a lanzar golpes que Ten Shin Han no pudo bloquear dándole con fuerza, para luego recibir una embestida que lo mando a volar contra un muro y atravesarlo, Kakarotto vio esto y sonrió mientras Ten Shin Han salía de los escombros, Ten Shin Han se lanzó al ataque, pero Kakarotto lo esquivo saltando sobre él usando la cabeza del primero y caer a su espalda mientras el Saiyan lo tomaba de la cintura y haciendo un suplex hacía atrás mando a volar a Ten Shin Han y estrellarse al suelo pesadamente, este se levantó adolorido, pero Kakarotto lo tomo de nuevo desde atrás con una llave a su cuello, a pesar de que Ten Shin Han era más alto y parecía tener más fuerza, no podía soltarse del agarre del Saiyan ambos estaban presionando tanto y usando tanta fuerza que el suelo se rompía más y más, pero Ten Shin Han comenzó a evocar su poder y en un brilló dorados estalló librándose del agarre del Saiyan que lo veía desde su sitio donde no fue movido mientras Ten Shin Han aterrizaba lejos de este respirando agitado.

Ten Shin Han se daba cuenta que el poder, la fuerza y astucia de Kakarotto era superior a la suya, Kakarotto solo lo veía, pero había algo que no había visto aun y era en lo que presionaría, la velocidad, Ten Shin Han se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad superior apareciendo detrás de Kakarotto que lanzó un golpe hacía atrás, pero ya no estaba allí apareciendo frente a él, y lanzó el golpe, que Kakarotto a duras penas esquivo, al igual que los siguientes, pero usando su agilidad y sus piernas para enredar las de Ten Shin Han que trastabilló mientras Kakarotto se alejaba saltando mientras Ten Shin Han, luego Kakarotto felicitó a su amigo por su fuerza y velocidad, pero aun así eso no le bastaría y que si quería velocidad se lo demostraría, en segundo desapareció y luego estaba frente a Ten Shin que no lo vio, recibió un par de golpes en el torso y volvió a desaparecer detrás de Ten Shin Han, todo había sucedido muy rápido mientras Ten Shin Han se sobaba el aérea golpeada, este le dijo que quizás ahora era más rápido y fuerte, pero podría ver sus movimientos, a lo que Kakarotto burlón dijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó mientras Ten Shin Han lo miraba confundido - ¿Recuerdas esto? - Preguntó mientras le mostraba su cinturón rojo y Ten Shin Han miro hacia abajo y vio que este no estaba allí y sus pantalones irremediablemente se cayeron ante la vergüenza de este ante el público y se los subió rápidamente dándose cuenta que se la había quitado sin darse cuenta mientras se sujetaba los pantalones ante la risa de todos.

Ten Shin Han estaba sorprendido y felicitó a Kakarotto, pero le dijo que no se rendirá y que usaría sus mejores técnicas, pero al caminar se olvidó de sus pantalones y estos se volvieron a caer y tropezarse con ellos mientras se ponía de pie y se los volvía a subir ante la risa de nuevo del público, Kakarotto le tendió el cinturón para que se lo colocará de nuevo, Ten Shin Han se lo puso mientras decía que tenía una técnica preparada, pero Kakarotto le dijo que ya conocía el Taiyōken y el Kikōhō y estos no le servirían con él, pero Ten Shin Han dijo que tenía algo más, pero que se podía preparar ya que quizás no podía soportarla, solo debía bloquear sus puntos ciegos y leer sus movimientos y se preparó para realizar su técnica mientras su cuerpo brillaba y Kakarotto lo veía tranquilamente su ki aumentaba más y más y luego se dividió en dos y estos dos dieron otras dos réplicas del mismo Ten Shin Han siendo en total 4 Ten Shin Hans y luego saltaron al ataque contra Kakarotto que comenzó a bloquear los ataques, pero le costaba hacerlo, pero de nuevo explotó su fuerza y velocidad para golpear a uno y este golpeo al que estaba detrás y así sucesivamente, Kakarotto le dijo que no era buena idea atacar en fila, porque podría suceder eso, por lo que los 4 Ten Shin Hans se fueron a las 4 esquinas de la plataforma luego se lanzaron los 4 a vez al ataque por los 4 costados, mientras Kakarotto sonreía y evocó su poder en segundos y antes de que los 4 Ten Shin Hans llegaran hasta Kakarotto este se rodeó de una cúpula de energía que explotó mientras mandaba a volar a los 4 Ten Shin Hans tan fuerte que atravesaron muros y otros estuvieron a punto de caer de la plataforma, lastimados y se pusieron de nuevo de pie, pero vieron como Kakarotto estaba parado solo con el pie izquierdo y el otro estaba doblado mientras sus brazos estaban extendidos a los costados, los 4 Ten Shin Hans no le dieron importancia y se lanzaron del ataque y de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, Kakarotto sonrió y giró muy rápido y lanzó una poderosa patada con su pierna derecha que golpeó a uno y fue empujado contra el otro, y estos dos contra otro, y estos contra el último siendo golpeados a la vez y en un giro que los mando a volar con fuerza fuera de la plataforma cayendo uno sobre el otro.

Kakarotto fue declarado ganador y paso a las finales mientras todos estaban asombrados del combate, pero más que nada, del poder de Kakarotto mientras Ma junior estaba ansioso de pelear contra él, pero primero tendría que enfrentarse a Shen o mejor dicho a Kami-sama, la batalla de dos mitades de un todo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Avisto: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme busquenme**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **…**

 **¿Kami-sama?**

Cuando el combate terminó, Kakarotto se fue a comer ya que tenía hambre y volver para el siguiente combate que sería entre Shen y Ma junior, por su parte, Ten Shin Han era felicitado por Yamcha y Krilin de ser muy fuerte y de haber estado muy cerca de vencer a Kakarotto, pero Ten Shin Han dijo que se equivocaba ya que había una gran diferencia entre sus poderes y los de Kakarotto, el nivel de este era muy alto y dijo algo más que sorprendió a los dos amigos, Kakarotto no uso todo su poder, ni siquiera uso sus mejores técnicas o hizo estallar todo su poder, se preguntó qué tipo de entrenamiento habría hecho con Kami-sama, mientras tanto Krilin se preguntaba cuál sería el límite del Saiyan.

Por otro lado, Kakarotto venía de haber comido un poco y se topó en su camino con Shen, y se acercó a hablarle.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Kami-sama? No sé supone que no debes involucrarte en asuntos de la tierra.

\- Por muy poderoso que seas, Son, no sé si puedas derrotarlo, además estos es algo que yo comencé y debo acabar, tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos - Dijo Shen ahora sabiendo que dentro de él estaba el alma de Kami-sama.

\- También recuerda que me dijiste que yo debía ser el que lidiara con lo que pasará en la Tierra, ¿Acaso un Kami puede interferir? - Preguntó Kakarotto seriamente mientras Shen lo miraba y decía.

\- Hay excepciones - Dijo Kami-sama con tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo, pero no solo es el hecho que tenga que enfrentarlo usted, sino el hecho de que sé que si Piccolo muere tú también morirás - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kami-sama lo veía.

\- Ese Mr. Popo habla demasiado, no debió decirte eso - Dijo Kami-sama.

\- Eso es porque él se preocupa por ti, no solo eres Kami-sama para él - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Shen lo miraba.

\- Aun así, no creo que te atrevas a acabar con Piccolo y que no puedes pensar distinta a los demás humanos - Dijo Kami-sama.

\- Debería recordarte que yo no soy un humano, soy un Saiyan y vemos las cosas desde perspectivas diferentes - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kami-sama lo miraba fijamente.

Mientras tanto, afuera estaba ya esperando Ma junior en la plataforma, ya se había anunciado el combate, pero no salía, los amigos de Kakarotto se daban cuenta que este estaba hablando con el tal Shen, no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

De regreso con ellos, Kami-sama dijo.

\- Querido, Son, no pase mucho tiempo entrenando contigo, el tiempo que pasamos fue hablando ya que querías saber muchas cosas, no sé qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser, pero es algo que yo debo hacer - Dijo Kami-sama mientras Kakarotto lo miraba y dijo.

\- ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Creí que el tiempo que hablamos lo hacíamos más que nada para conocernos, saber lo que podemos llegar a hacer - Dijo Kakarotto molesto, pero Kami-sama sonrió.

\- Lo sé, y aparte de Mr. Popo eres lo más cercano a un amago, pero debo tomar esa responsabilidad, yo también temo morir, pero es inevitable, tampoco puedo cometer suicidio, pero aprendí algunas cosas de los humanos - Dijo mientras se iba a la plataforma dejando a Kakarotto confundido, los amigos de este le dieron paso al hombre mientras al llegar a la plataforma, Ma junior le insultaba y le decía que pensó que había escapado, pero Shen le dijo que tuvo que ir al baño, esto causó las risas del público ganándose su apoyo y este les agradeció.

El maestro Roshi y los demás hablaban de lo raro que era ese sujeto, pero luego se dieron cuenta que Shen va comenzar a luchar enserio desde el principio, este miraba a Ma junior seriamente mientras este último sonreía.

Mientras tanto Krilin y Yamcha le preguntaron de que estaba hablando con aquel hombre, pero Kakarotto dijo que solo se enfocara en la pelea.

El combate dio inicio y Ma junior riendo dijo que lo iba a derrotar en cuestión de segundos ya que quería luchar contra Kakarotto, pero Shen o Kami-sama rio y dijo.

\- Si derrotas a Son-Gōku no tendrás obstáculo de conquistar al mundo, incluso de adueñarte del universo entero, ¿verdad, Piccolo? No has cambiado tu manera absurda de pensar - Dijo Shen mientras sonreía causando que Ma junior se sorprendiera y le dijera que como sabía eso, a lo que Shen le dijo que no lo permitiría, todos se preguntaban de que estarían hablando y Shen se preparó y moviendo sus manos para después causar una explosión de viento que mando a volar a Ma junior y los presentes tuvieran que cubrirse ante la demostración de poder del hombre, pero Ma junior dio un giro y se recompuso en el aire mientras Shen al verlo ascendía al cielo, el hijo de Piccolo molesto por saber quién era ese sujeto, lanzó una onda de energía que Shen esquivo por poco y esta siguió de largo para explotar a lo lejos en el mar frente al muelle de la enorme isla causando una explosión de agua, esto distrajo a Shen y Ma junior aprovechó para golpearlo con ambas manos dándole con fuerza en la nuca que lo mandaron con fuerza al suelo, pero antes de que chocara con este dio un giro cayendo de pie, pero Ma junior apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe, pero Shen desapareció, para aparecer sobre él y darle un fuerte rodillazo que lo clavo en el suelo destrozándolo y hundiéndose, pero Ma junior salió rápidamente del suelo creando otro agujero en el suelo mientras ascendía y aterrizaba, esto molesto a Shen mientras ambos se veían fijamente, los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que veían preguntándose quienes eran esos sujetos mientras Kakarotto veía el combate serio y sin perder detalle.

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que podían hacer, sobre todo Shen que al parecer no era un humano normal, incluso Ma junior pensó que no podía creer que existieran humanos así, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su estilo de pelea era igual al suyo.

Shen gruñía molesto y extendiendo los brazos a los costados y luego unos movimientos con las manos se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Ma junior, este se lanzó al ataque, pero Shen esquivo su ataque deteniéndose antes para luego golpearlo con fuerza en el torso, Ma junior se recompuso en el aire y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y esquivarlos, pero en un momento dado, Shen esquivo un golpe de Ma junior desapareciendo y luego apareciendo sobre él lanzando una patada que el hijo de Piccolo detuvo y tomándolo con fuerza de la pierna lo lanzó lejos, pero Shen se recompuso, Ma junior lanzó una onda de energía y Shen al ver hacía atrás al público detuvo con sus manos el ataque y lo desvió al cielo, esto dejo sorprendido a Ma junior, pero más sorprendidos estaban los demás al ver lo fuertes que eran.

Por otro lado, Shen estaba respirando muy agitado, se daba cuenta que Piccolo se había vuelto muy poderoso y estar en el cuerpo prestado de un humano era una desventaja ya que era muy débil.

Pero de repente, Ma junior comenzó hablar diciéndolo que a que se refería con estar en el cuerpo prestado de un humano, al parecer Piccolo podía leer su mente, mientras este al fin entendía quién era ese sujeto ya que comenzaron a hablar en un idioma extraño, Ma junior dijo que por eso tenían el mismo estilo de pelea reconocido que era Kami-sama, la parte noble de él mismo, pero mientras hablaban, los demás no entendían nada, y que estaban hablando en un idioma desconocido.

Ma junior le recriminó el por qué estaba allí a lo que Kami-sama dijo que obviamente estaba allí por él, a lo que el hijo de Piccolo dijo que esperaba que no interviniera en sus asuntos ya que no logrará nada, pero Shen dijo que estaba allí precisamente por eso, para detenerlo.

El público estaba muy confundido ya que no entendían lo que estaban diciendo en aquel idioma tan extraño, Son Gohan y Roshi pensaban que esos sujetos eran increíbles, mientras que Gine y Bulma llegaban a la conclusión de que eran extraterrestres.

De repente, Ma junior comenzó a reírse y se burló de que Kami-sama pensará que iba a destruirlo y le dijo que si lo eliminaba él también moriría, a lo que Kami-sama dijo que eso lo sabía, pero que sucedía lo mismo con él, tampoco Ma junior podría matarlo a él lo que aterro al hijo de Piccolo, la gente aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando y creían que era el combate más extraño que hayan visto.

Por su parte, Kami-sama dijo que los humanos le enseñaron un método donde podría acabar con la maldad de Piccolo sin necesidad de cometer suicidio lo que confundió a Ma junior mientras el hombre buscaba en un bolsillo de su camisa y saco un pequeño frasco con un sello en este, le quitó el corcho y lo puso en el suelo, Ma junior entendió lo que tenía pensado hacer y se aterro mientras Shen saltaba hacia atrás y decía el nombre de la técnica.

\- **_Mafūba_** \- Exclamo sorprendiendo a todos los que sabían de esa técnica y rodeándose de un aura verde, Shen lanzó una onda de energía verde limón hacía Ma junior para luego hacer que girara en espiral, el poder de aquella técnica era muy fuerte mientras Kakarotto veía preocupado lo que sucedía mientras Ma junior estaba atrapado en aquella técnica, pero este rio y se burló de que usara esa técnica y dijo.

\- **_Mafūba Gaeshi_** (Reversión del Mafūba) - Dijo mientras lanzaba la misma onda de energía que con más poder le regresaba el Mafūba a Shen que comenzó a succionar a Shen mientras gritaba, no podía creer lo que había pasado, así que en el último momento, abandonó el cuerpo que había tomado prestado, mientras seguía siendo succionado por esa técnica, le gritó a Kakarotto que no importaba si él moría debía acabar con él mientras Kakarotto gritaba y veía como Kami-sama era encerrado en la pequeña botella y rápidamente Ma junior corría a esta para ponerle el tapón y tomar la botella, todos miraban asombrados lo que paso, en especial Kakarotto, Ma junior se dio de cuenta que ahora no tenía punto débil y que no podrían usar la misma técnica con él, Kakarotto lo vio molesto.

El anunciador al ver que Shen se había desmayado comenzó a contar y al terminar dio por ganador a Ma junior, Krilin y los demás veían como Kakarotto se ponía más y más furioso, mientras veía al hijo de Piccolo con la pequeña botella en su mano, mientras tanto, El participante del que Kami le había pedido "prestado" el cuerpo, cobra conocimiento y se encontraba muy sorprendido de estar donde llegó, sin saber absolutamente nada, se fue aun así con el aplauso del público y encontrándose con su hijo, y este le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él por lo fuerte que era.

Mientras tanto, se anunció el combate final entre Ma junior y Kakarotto y que sería en 10 minutos para descansar, mientras tanto, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a caer truenos y relámpagos mientras Ma junior lo observaba sonriendo se acercó a Kakarotto que le tapó el paso y dijo que le diera la botella, y Ma junior dijo que no se lo daría ya que le costó mucho atrapar, Kakarotto insistió, pero Ma Junior riendo y se la tendió a Kakarotto, pero antes de que este la tomará, Piccolo la lanzo y la atrapo con su boca para después tragarse el frasco ante el asombro de todos, Piccolo dijo que solo la obtendría si lo mataba, pero que si lo hacía Kami-sama también moriría, esto molesto y dejo frustrado a Kakarotto mientras veía como Ma junior se retiraba diciéndole que no podría hacer nada y que estuviera preparado para perder mientras Kakarotto furioso expulso una onda de energía de su cuerpo que empujó a sus amigos mandándolos a volar y destruía también parte del escenario mientras comenzaba a caer una lluvia torrencial que causó que el público se resguardara, mientras tanto, Roshi junto a Gohan y Ten Shin Han interrogaban a Kakarotto sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kakarotto les dijo que Ma junior era Piccolo Daimaō, solo que aquél día en que el Saiyan lo venció, el rey demonio lanzó un huevo y de este surgió Ma junior, pero era la reencarnación de Piccolo, el Saiyan también dijo que este Piccolo era más poderoso que el anterior y que el alma que salió del cuerpo de Shen no era nadie más que Kami-sama, luego les explicó que Piccolo y Kami-sama eran una sola persona, pero que este tenía que eliminar su maldad para ser elegido como Kami-sama, por eso dijo que si uno de los dos moría el otro también, todos estaban asombrados de esto.

Kakarotto sabía que la única forma era recuperando la botella y sacar a Kami-sama, pero Piccolo estaba escuchando la conversación y dijo que no importaba quien lo enfrentará ni Kakarotto lo podría vencer, pero Kakarotto se giró a verlo y dijo.

\- Pero tú nunca has peleado contra mí, y que debes saber que ni yo sé el límite de mi poder, así que debes estar preparado antes de que lo expulse - Dijo mientras los dos estaban listos para la final del torneo mientras la tormenta acababa.

Ambos saltaron a la plataforma mientras ambos sonreían ansiosos de pelear, ambos se prepararon mientras Ma junior se quitaba su capa blanca con su armadura quedando solo con el turbante blanco y su Gi morado y zapatos marrones y Kakarotto usaba su uniforme de su escuela, sus botas y muñequeras y estaban listos para comenzar.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron golpes que cada vez aumentaban de velocidad y de fuerza, era tal el poder que creaba una onda de polvo alrededor de ellos, finalmente Ma junior conecto un golpe que mando a volar a Kakarotto, pero se recompuso saltando mientras Ma junior aparecía detrás de él, pero el Saiyan lanzó una patada que golpeó a Piccolo que lo mando a volar y caer muy cerca del borde de la plataforma, luego se volvieron a lanzar al ataque, pero desaparecieron y solo se podía escuchar los golpes que resonaban con fuerza, iban de un lado a otro, incluso en el cielo, todos observaban asombrados, Roshi y Gohan veían que la pelea estaba muy pareja mientras veía que descendían del cielo y aterrizaron en el suelo frente a frente, se miraron y Piccolo lanzó su brazo al frente mientras crecía más y más, pero Kakarotto atrapó su brazo y jalando con fuerza lo lanzo al cielo, pero Ma junior se recuperó mientras Kakarotto comenzó a lanzar golpes de palma al aire que impactaban con fuerza a Piccolo y Kakarotto se lanzó volando, pero Ma junior se recompuso y comenzó a disparar ondas de energía que Kakarotto no pudo evitar mientras y fue golpeado por estas y mandado al suelo y estrellarse con este mientras Piccolo comenzaba a disparar no decenas sino cientos de disparos de energía que golpeaban a Kakarotto que desapareció entre las explosiones mientras destruía parte de la plataforma causando que todos se cubrieran de la explosión final, cuando el polvo se disipo todos vieron que en el centro de la plataforma en un cráter estaba Kakarotto tendido con partes de su uniforme roto, sobre todo la parte superior, pero nada más de eso, Piccolo aterrizó ante Kakarotto que sonreía al ver a Kakarotto inconsciente mientras sus amigos lo animaban a levantarse, el árbitro iba a comenzar a contar, pero Kakarotto se levantó saltando fuera del cráter mientras veía a Piccolo sonriendo, este lo veía con una ceja alzada, pero Kakarotto dijo.

\- Interesante ataque, pero no funcionó para nada, solo hicieron que me dañaras mi ropa - Dijo mientras se terminaba de arrancar la parte superior del Gi quedando solo su camiseta negra.

\- Así que solo estabas probando mi padre - Dijo Piccolo mientras sonreía.

\- Si, eres poderoso, pero no es nada que pueda enfrentar, espero el calentamiento haya terminado - Dijo el Saiyan sonriendo mientras Piccolo se preparaba diciendo que sin duda comenzaría lo mejor - De acuerdo, pero espera un momento - Dijo Kakarotto mientras todos veían como se quitaba su camiseta negra y la arrojaba lejos y caía al suelo pesadamente quedando incrustada en el suelo, luego le siguieron sus muñequeras negras que al igual cayeron pesadas y luego Kakarotto se quitó sus botas que caía pesadamente, sus amigos vieron estos asombrados y se acercaron recoger sus ropas y les costó trabajo levantarlas, era ropas muy pesadas que había llevado el Saiyan todo este tiempo, de esto se percató Piccolo que lo miro asombrado, ¿había cargado esa ropa tan pesada todo este tiempo? Kakarotto lo veía sonriendo de manera astuta y divertida.

Todos estaban asombrados ya que lo que habían visto era solo un calentamiento, mientras tanto, Gine observaba a su hijo orgullosa de lo poderoso que se había vuelto, estaba segura que podía llegar aún más lejos, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras evocaban su poder mientras gruñían, ambos se rodearon de un aura poderosa, la de Piccolo era azul mientras que la de Kakarotto era amarilla, ambos se rodearon de una cúpula, Roshi y los demás podían fijarse que se estaban presionando usando solo su ki, pero se dieron cuenta que el de Kakarotto era más denso y más fuerte que el de Piccolo, la demostración de poder comenzó a causar fuertes vientos y para la expectación de todos se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron fuertemente mientras presionaba el uno contra el otro causando que el suelo se rompiera más, fue cuando para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Ma junior, Kakarotto empezó a empujar a Piccolo arrastrándolo por el suelo, pero a pesar de que hacía esfuerzo para detener el avance, no podía mientras Kakarotto lo veía sonriendo y Ma junior lanzó un golpe que Kakarotto bloqueo con su brazo y este devolvía el golpe, pero que Ma junior tuvo que detener con su mano, y de inmediato comenzaron a intercambiar golpes que esquivaban y bloqueaban rápidamente, los dos se movían a velocidades impresionantes, algunos de los golpes de Kakarotto lograban darle a Piccolo lo que causaba que este se enfureciera, lanzó varios golpes, pero Kakarotto los bloqueaba y volvía a contratacar con más fuerza, dándole varios golpes y para detener su avance se tomaron de las manos y ambos comenzaron a presionar al otro, pero para asombro de Ma junior, la fuerza de Kakarotto era superior a la suya, solo le quedaba usar su poder, miró fijamente a Kakarotto y esta de alguna forma supo lo que iba hacer, los ojos de Piccolo brillaron y dispararon rayos que Kakarotto esquivo agachándose para luego darle una patada doble para luego comenzar a golpearlo con patadas en el aire como si montará bicicleta y terminar con un rodillazo en la cara de Ma junior que trastabillo y cuando se recuperó vio que Kakarotto ya no estaba.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera los demás podían sentir la presencia del Saiyan, pero luego Piccolo se movió lanzando un golpe al costado, pero solo fue una imagen, pero luego escuchó su voz detrás de él, pero no pudo hacer nada recibió una patada que lo mando a volar y allí estaba de nuevo Kakarotto que lo espero con un golpe que lo mando a volar a otro lado, donde de nuevo estaba Kakarotto esperándolo para golpear y así siguió siendo golpeado, la velocidad de Kakarotto era superior a la suya, no podía evitar los golpes que finalmente en un momento pudo evadirlos saltando al cielo y quedando flotando en el aire, los golpes se notaban, incluso la sangre morada salía de su boca mientras la furia lo embargaba y Kakarotto lo observaba sonriendo esto hizo que Ma junior enfureciera y amenazo con destruir todo el lugar mientras preparaba su ataque, Kakarotto vio lo que iba hacer y solo preparo su propio ataque mientras Piccolo se rodeaba de relámpagos amarillos y su aura se encendía mientras sus manos brillaban creando dos esferas de energía grandes mientras Kakarotto extendió sus brazos al costado y comenzó a rodearse de un aura de relámpagos y rayos azules con destellos morados que convergían por los brazos del Saiyan mientras las esferas de energía que evocaba Piccolo crecían más y más.

Los poderes de ambos estaban en su máximo esplendor y el público sentía que corrían peligro allí, así que algunos comenzaron correr, Roshi y algunos de los demás veían como el ki de Kakarotto se hacía más poderoso y destructivo y gritaban que se detuviera, pero no les hacía caso, Piccolo lanzó su ataque con todo su poder diciendo.

\- **_Bakurikimaha_** (Onda de Demonio Explosiva) - Dijo mientras una monstruosa onda de energía era disparada y caía sobre Kakarotto, pero este ya tenía su ataque listo.

\- Prueba, esto... ** _Dai Ganmasen_** (Gran Onda de Rayo Gamma) - Exclamó mientras extendía con fuerza su brazos al frente hacía el ataque de Piccolo y una poderosa onda de energía azul oscura rodeada de relámpagos morados avanzaba con poder y velocidad y ambos chocaron con fuerza, pero el ataque de Kakarotto estaba empujando el ataque de Piccolo, este vio con asombro como su ataque era neutralizado mientras el ataque del Saiyan avanzaba con fuerza con fuerza destruyendo con su avance todo a su paso mientras Piccolo se perdía en aquella onda de energía todo el público era mandado a volar mientras su alrededor era destruido por el poderoso ataque que ascendía más y más al cielo, incluso destruyendo las nubes.

Cuando todo acabo, el público se había visto enceguecido por lo que había pasado y estaban recuperando poco a poco la visión para ver qué había pasado, el templo estaba en su mayoría totalmente destruido, los amigos de Kakarotto se recuperaron y vieron hacia donde estaba Kakarotto que seguía con sus manos extendidas al cielo y sonreía respirando algo agitado, mientras el polvo se disipaba, en el cielo se podía ver la figura de Piccolo que estaba flotando en el aire mientras aun resentía el ataque, tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban, pero no eran graves, s la mitad de su Gi morado había desaparecido, se le veía muy molesto mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Eres un maldito miserable, me has hecho mucho daño y me has hecho experimentar un terrible sufrimiento! - Exclamó Piccolo mientras Kakarotto sonreía y decía.

\- Deberías agradecer que no apunte a ti directamente y no use todo mi poder, sino estarías muerto - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo. Piccolo descendió y aterrizo en la plataforma que estaba destruida en algunas partes, se le veía furioso y listo para atacar mientras Kakarotto lo veía, pero fue en ese momento que ahora Piccolo mostraba su rostro por completo sin su turbante dejando ver sus antenas verdes y su cabeza sin un solo cabello que el público comenzó a reaccionar y parecía reconocerlo, esto hizo que Kakarotto sonriera imperceptiblemente, sabría lo que sucedería ahora, pero sus amigos estaban preocupados del caos que se armaría ahora.

Piccolo molesto por que la gente estuviera reconociéndolo o comparándolo con Piccolo Daimaō les grito que era obvio que se parecía a él, era el hijo de este y además era su propia reencarnación y les dijo que una vez que elimine a Kakarotto conquistara el mundo y seguía hablando mientras Kakarotto solo rodaba loa ojos exasperado de tener que oír ese estúpido discurso, pero si eso servía para lo que iba a suceder era mucho mejor para él.

El pánico embargo a todos mientras Piccolo reía perversamente mientras todo el público huía despavorido y aterrado del lugar huyen lejos del templo del torneo generando caos, pero no solo allí, por todo el mundo se supo que la reencarnación del terrible Piccolo Daimaō estaba en el torneo de artes marciales, esto generó el terror de todo el mundo, mientras tanto, en el lugar del torneo había quedado vacío solo por los amigos de Kakarotto y el anunciador que al ver que solo en el lado del público estaban Bulma, Gine, Lunch, Puar y Oolong se refugió con ellos mientras decía que la identidad de Ma junior era nadie más que el mismísimo Piccolo Daimaō mientras Piccolo reía y Kakarotto lo veía sonriendo y dijo.

\- Debo agradecer que los hayas espantado, ahora podemos luchar tranquilamente, Gine sonrió y dijo.

\- Vamos con los demás, debemos alejarnos de aquí para que ellos puedan pelear, estoy ansiosa por saber cómo acabará esto - Dijo la Saiyan mientras se iban con los demás, el anunciador al verse sólo, simplemente las siguió mientras Kakarotto veía a Piccolo.

\- En fin, ya podremos seguir, dime, tienes más técnicas, porque usas algo como lo que ibas a usar de lo regresare de nuevo - Dijo el Saiyan sonriendo mientras Piccolo también sonreía perversamente.

\- Estoy seguro que mi siguiente técnica te hará sentir terror - Dijo mientras Piccolo de nuevo comenzaba a evocar su poder mientras el suelo se agrietaba y un aura amarilla lo rodeaba mientras las piedras se levantaban y se volvían polvo a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Piccolo estaba en su máxima tensión y esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a brillar de color azul y gritaba con fuerza mientras los demás se preguntaba qué es lo que iría hacer y para el asombro de todos, Piccolo comenzó a crecer más y más siendo quizás el doble de grande de lo que era el templo, Kakarotto lo vio y sonrió mientras decía.

\- Sabes, eso no me impresiona - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Piccolo sonreía y comenzaba a lanzar golpes y pisotones destruyendo la plataforma con cada golpe mientras Kakarotto solo se movía con velocidad mientras veía a Piccolo y analizaba la situación, Piccolo seguía avanzando destruyendo el suelo a su paso y con sus golpes que no lograban darle a Kakarotto y este dijo.

\- Tu fuerza puede que allá aumentado, pero no lo suficiente, no podrás vencerme con esto, me he enfrentado a cosas grandes y veloces, pero, sobre todo, más violentas que tu - Dijo mientras sonreía, al igual que Gine mientras los demás la veían extrañados, después de todo, Kakarotto se entrenó con Gine, incluso cuando ella se transformaba en Ozaru.

Kakarotto ahora paso al ataque y con velocidad golpeaba a Piccolo, ya sea en el enorme torso, en el rostro, o en las piernas para hacerlo caer, incluso demostrando una fuerza impresionante Kakarotto lo derribo jalándolo de un brazo cayendo pesadamente al suelo, todos estaban asombrados, incluso el mismo Piccolo, le estaba dado una paliza a pesar de su tamaño gigante y Kakarotto muy decepcionado dijo.

\- Solo puedes hacer eso, es una lástima que no crecieras más, sería más divertido - Dijo el Saiyan y Piccolo molesto rio dijo que claro que podía hacerlo y nuevo reuniendo su poder comenzó a crecer más mientras el suelo se destruía por todas partes y Piccolo crecía y crecía hasta el punto de ser casi 4 o cinco veces más alto que el templo, mientras tanto los amigos de Kakarotto se alejaron de allí ya que estaban muy cerca mientras le gritaba a Kakarotto que huyera también, pero Kakarotto solo observaba a Piccolo y de repente sonrió y a una gran velocidad, salto hacía la cara de Piccolo y se lanzó volando hacía su boca y desapareció ante el asombro de todos, Piccolo de repente comenzó a toser y sentirse asfixiado, entonces se dieron cuenta que Kakarotto se había metido en su boca, Piccolo sentía un dolor muy grande dentro de él mientras Kakarotto lo golpeaba por dentro, Piccolo haciendo un esfuerzo lo escupió y Kakarotto mientras tanto aterrizaba y le grito algo a Ten Shin Han para que lo atrapara mientras Piccolo recuperaba el aliento, Ten Shin Han lo atrapo y vio que era la pequeña botella que Piccolo se había tragado, Kakarotto le dijo que le quitará el tapón de inmediato.

Piccolo solo pudo ver como Ten Shin Han lo destapaba de inmediato y un humo verde salía de la botella y aparecía Kami-sama libre y asombrado, en ese momento, un siempre tranquilo Son Gohan le explicó que Kakarotto uso su astucia para poder salvarlo, Kami-sama giró a ver a la plataforma y veía a Kakarotto sonriéndole.

Piccolo no lo podía creer había sido engañado por el Saiyan, así que molesto regreso a su tamaño normal mientras Kakarotto lo veía y con un dedo le decía que viniera atacarlo y Piccolo se lanzó al ataque y de repente desapareció al igual que Kakarotto ante el asombro de todos, estos lo buscaban para ver donde estaban en la plataforma, pero después de unos segundo no vieron nada, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el cielo y loa golpes resonaban con fuerza, cada uno recibía golpe tras golpe, pero el que más recibía golpes era Piccolo, los golpes del Saiyan era fuertes y certeros.

Fue cuando Piccolo usando sus antenas creo un relámpago que disparo a Kakarotto que lo paralizó mientras la corriente eléctrica cubría su cuerpo mientras gruñía mientras Piccolo se enfocaban en intensificar el poder de su ataque para causar más daño Kakarotto que gruñendo molestos se rodeó de un aura verde limón fluorescente aun estando dentro del aura eléctrica de Piccolo y extendió su brazo con fuerza apuntando a Piccolo y para asombro de este su ataque era devuelto, pero con más poder unido a la técnica de Kakarotto que empujo con fuerza y Piccolo caía víctima de aquel ataque mientras era arrojado con fuerza al suelo donde caía con fuerza destruyéndolo.

Kakarotto aterrizó y mientras el polvo se disipaba se veían la figura de Piccolo levantándose poco a poco, y se vio que su brazo izquierdo estaba muy lastimado y al parecer, no podía moverlo, la sangre morada caía de su brazo, Kakarotto lo vio dijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con ese brazo lastimado? - Preguntó mientras Piccolo, enojado tomaba su brazo destrozado y ante el asombro de todos se lo arrancó y lo arrojó al suelo y gruñendo y gritando con fuerza, un nuevo brazo surgió completamente nuevo, Kakarotto vio esto y dijo - Que asco, ¿Acaso tienes injerto de lagartija? - Preguntó mientras Piccolo muy enojado por haber sido lastimado de esa manera se tomó con fuerza de los brazos y se rodeaba de una aura dorada y su poder aumentaba más y más, la tensión en su cuerpo se notaba y un aura llameante comenzó a rodearlo y el cielo parecía distorsionarse y cada vez el poder y el esfuerzo se notaba más y el aura de poder oscuro se hacía sentir, el ki de Piccolo aumentaba más y más siendo muy impresionante.

Kakarotto vio esto y le grito a sus amigos que se largaran de una vez si no querían morir mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar y el sitio comenzaba a destrozarse mientras el suelo se abría, las aves huían despavoridas lejos del lugar.

El aura de poder de Piccolo explotó causando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, cuando se calmó todos vieron que Piccolo estaba rodeado de una gruesa capa de poder amarillo eléctrico.

Ten Shin Han pensando una rápida solución, se elevó en el cielo y uso un Kikōhō para crear un profundo agujero cuadrado y les ordeno a todos que se refugiaran allí mientras Kakarotto al ver eso sonrió mientras veía a Piccolo retador listo para recibir su ataque, Kami-sama no quería que Kakarotto muriera y se negaba irse, pero una muy temperamental Gine lo arrastró hasta el agujero y lo empujo a allí para luego refugiarse allí con los demás.

Piccolo exclamó que ahora acabaría con Kakarotto de una vez e hizo explotar su energía mientras Kakarotto se cubría con fuerza mientras una brillante y poderosa onda destructiva acababa creando una inmensa burbuja de destrucción que destruía todo a su paso, la isla entera era devastada en su mayoría y el pilar de energía ascendía al cielo mientras una última onda de impacto se veía mientras la energía se disipaba.

El humo poco a poco se disipo dejando ver una isla casi en su totalidad destruida y solo dejando un enorme desierto árido, en el centro de todo, estaba Piccolo con sus brazos entendidos al cielo después de expulsar su devastador ataque mientras sonreía diciendo que con eso había acabado.

Mientras en aquél agujero que hizo Ten Shin Han, salía Krilin que observó la devastación que dejo el ataque de Piccolo y buscando con la mirada a su amigo lo vio y gritó alegre su nombre cosa que llamó la atención de Piccolo que al mirar al frente vio a Kakarotto aun cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras su cuerpo humeaba y se revelo sonriendo sin ningún rasguño y completamente ileso ante el asombro de Piccolo preguntándole a este que si eso fue todo ya que pudo resistirlo como si nada.

Mientras tanto, Krilin les decía a los demás que Kakarotto estaba vivo y que había resistido el ataque, eso dejo asombrados a todos y saliendo del agujero le gritaban felicitándolo y Kakarotto dijo.

\- Ya no tienes nada más que hacer, ya no te queda energías y yo aún estoy ileso y aún no he usado todo mi poder, lo hice sabiendo que si lo desataba terminaría matándote y no me puedo permitir eso, si te mató, Kami-sama morirá, lo único que te digo es que ahora sabes lo poderoso que soy y lo que me puedo volver y ahora temes eso, así que si quieres seguir peleando adelante, pero si te rindes te dejaré vivir y no importa lo que hagas no conquistaras el mundo mientras yo este para detenerte, pero antes un recordatorio - Dijo mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad y todos vieron como le daba una gran paliza a Piccolo golpeando con fuerza para finalmente atacó con un Gōku Blaster que exploto con fuerza causando una fuerte explosión que hizo que todos se cubrieran y vieron como un muy malherido Piccolo salía volando a gran velocidad por el suelo dejando un surco y al final quedó tendido en el suelo a varios metros, todos vieron en silencio esto y Kakarotto al ver que había caído dijo al árbitro.

\- Oye, arbitro, cayó fuera de la plataforma, ¿eso me hace a mí el ganador, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el Saiyan a lo que el árbitro saliendo de su refugio algo asustado y asombrado miro a su alrededor y vio que a pesar de la destrucción se veía el relieve se la plataforma aún, Kakarotto estaba en el centro y Piccolo estaba inconsciente a muchos metros fuera de la plataforma.

\- ¡Cierto, esta fuera, el participante, Son-Gôku es el ganador del torneo! - Exclamó mientras los amigos de Kakarotto celebraban mientras iban a felicitar a Kakarotto, era su tercer torneo consecutivo que ganaba y que mejor que haberlo hecho venciendo a Piccolo mientras todos celebraban, Kami-sama se había acercado a Piccolo, lo vio seriamente y decidió acabar con él de una vez, este abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Kami-sama listo para acabar con él, pero de la nada, apareció Kakarotto sujetando su brazo.

\- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer? Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dije, dije que lo dejaría vivir solo para que se diera cuenta que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como cree, si quiere conquistar al mundo tendrá que vencer y no lo conseguirá, no importa lo poderoso que se vuelva yo también lo haré y lo detendré - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía a Kami-sama que lo veía seriamente - Tampoco puedo permitir que mueras, sé muy bien que si mueres, las esferas del dragón desaparecerán y la tierra necesita de ellas, te demostré que puedo guardarlas y cuidarlas para que sean usadas para el bien, yo no nací en este planeta, soy Saiyan que fue criado en la tierra por mi madre y mi abuelito, el mundo necesita de ellas y de ti, así que debes continuar siendo Kami-sama - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía a Kami-sama que lo veía y sonreía suavemente.

\- Son, eres un hombre de buen corazón que se preocupa por el mundo entero y estás dispuesto a cuidar de él, tu madre y tu abuelo te educaron bien y tu maestro te entreno muy bien para luchar por la justicia - Dijo Kami-sama mientras Gine y Son Gohan agradecían el elogio, pero el maestro Roshi se sentía avergonzado por el halago que recibió del mismísimo Kami-sama causando la risa de los demás.

Pero todos se callaron cuando alguien tosió se escuchaba una risa forzada y vieron que Piccolo se levantaba muy adolorido y veía a Kakarotto molesto.

\- Escuchaste lo que dije, así que recupérate y si quieres pelear búscame, sería una lástima no tener con quien pelear y eres el más fuerte aquí en la Tierra - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Piccolo le aseguro que entrenaría duro para hacerse más poderoso y lograr vencerlo, así que sin más que decir, Piccolo se marchó yéndose volando de allí ante la mirada de todos, le dijeron que si estaba bien lo que hacía y si estaba seguro de dejarlo vivir, Kakarotto les aseguro que todo estaría bien, de eso se encargaría él.

Todos estaban asombrados, Kakarotto era alguien increíble para ellos, era una de las mejores personas que conocían, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, además de que cuidaba al mundo como su salvador y lo era, lo ha salvado muchas veces y él no pedía nada a cambio, solo quería hacerse más poderoso, Gine y Gohan estaban orgullosos de la manera en que Kakarotto había crecido y lo poderoso que era, ¿ahora que le depararía?

Kami-sama se acercó a Kakarotto y esto lo vio dijo.

\- Kakarotto, tienes un largo camino por delante y estoy dispuesto ayudarte, podrás hacerte más fuerte y quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar, pero yo debí retirarme de mi puesto como Kami-sama ya que es un trabajo muy pesado para mí, es por eso que quisiera que aceptaras ser mi sucesor - Dijo Kami-sama, lo que dijo dejo asombrados a todos, el Kami-sama le estaba otorgando el puesto de Kami a Kakarotto, este se quedó viéndolo y dijo.

\- Sabes muy bien que soy alguien de acción y me continuaré entrenando y hacerme más fuerte, incluso si debo hacerlo en el templo sagrado, pero te aseguró que yo intervendré si es necesario para salvar al mundo de cualquier amenaza, así que espero que eso este bien si aceptará ser Kami-sama - Dijo Kakarotto seriamente a lo que Kami-sama dijo.

\- El título de Kami-sama consiste en ser el guardián de la tierra, así que tú decides como cuidar de ella - Dijo Kami-sama, entonces ante el asombro de todos Kakarotto sonrió y dijo.

\- Esta bien, aceptó ser Kami-sama - Dijo mientras Kami-sama sonreía.

Entonces Kami-sama usando su magia cambio la ropa de Kakarotto, era el mismo uniforme de su escuela, solo que tanto pecho y en la espalda tenía el kanji de Kami-sama, los amigos de Kakarotto lo felicitaron, mientras Gine decía que siempre pensó que su hijo llegaría a ser increíble y que ojalá hubiese estado Bardock, el padre de Kakarotto, para ver ese momento en que este se convertía en el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Nuevamente fue el momento de las despedidas, pero esta vez Kakarotto iría más veces de visita ya que a pesar de que podría hacer muchas cosas en el templo, se aburriría de estar todo el tiempo allí, además Kami-sama debía hacer oficial el nombramiento de Kakarotto de Kami-sama y solo podía hacerse en el templo, así que con esto, Kami-sama y Kakarotto se fueron volando rumbo al templo sagrada, ahora que todo estaba en paz, era el momento de que Kakarotto tuviera algo de tranquilidad, aunque eso estaba lejos de pasar, ahora era el guardián del mundo y debía protegerlo y más que cosas estaban por suceder.

En el inmenso espacio exterior, dos naves espaciales redondas se acercaban a la tierra, eran esféricas y avanzaban rápidamente y dentro de ellas se podían las figuras de dos personas, minutos después entraban a la atmosfera de la tierra y sobrevolaban el planeta, fue cuando aterrizaron en las profundidades del bosque en cerca de la ciudad del oeste, al aterrizar causan dos grandes cráteres de impacto, segundos después, las naves se abren mientras de estas salen las figuras de dos mujeres que salen volando del cráter mientras miran a su alrededor, lo que destacaba de estas mujeres era que las dos eran Saiyan, la primera era una joven Saiyan de piel morena, baja estatura quizás de 155m, labial rojo, y ojos rasgados con grandes iris y pupilas negras. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un cintillo, su pelo tenía varios mechones levantados hacia atrás, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubría parte de su cara, llevaba una armadura de combate color rosa resaltada en verde y perfilada en blanco y botas blancas. Su armadura portaba un estilo de falda con detalles blancos en la cadera y los muslos, también usaba unos brazaletes dorados, un par de zarcillos en sus orejas y llevaba su cola alrededor de su cintura, pero algo floja, la otra era la que más llamaba la atención, era igual que la otra, una Saiyan, de tamaño medio, quizás de una estatura de uno 1.60m tenía una cabellera de mechas desordenadas con brillos plateados y las mechas largas de su cuello y nuca eran mucho más erizadas y desordenadas, sus expresiones faciales por alguna razón eran similares a las de Gine y su contextura física era delgada, pero tenía los pechos grandes que eran contenidos únicamente por un top de color magenta y unos brazaletes negros. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados de color púrpura y zapatos grises.

\- Vaya, este planeta si se ve habitable, no como en los que hemos estado, Kale, quizás podamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo - Dijo la segunda Saiyan que miraba el lugar con gesto sonriente y algo arrogante y orgullosa digna de la raza Saiyan.

\- Tienes razón, Caulifla_nee-san, además tengo entendido que este es uno de los planetas más alejados del dominio de Freezer - Dijo la chica llamada Kale que miraba el sitio con algo de alivio y feliz, era diferente a su compañera, se veía amable y un poco tímida, la otra chica llamada Caulifla gruño al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Ese maldito, espero que algún día pueda enfrentarme a él para hacerle pagar por destruir el planeta Vegeta - Dijo mientras se enfurecía al recordar su pasado.

La destrucción de su hogar sucedió cuando ella tenía 5 años y Kale tenía 4 años, ambas fueron enviadas a un planeta lejos del dominio del malvado emperador Freezer, esto fue ya que los padres de ambas quisieron mandarlas lejos, tenía sospechas de Freezer, además de que los padres de ellas eran amigos de un sujeto que también había mandado a su hijo a otro mundo, no sabía cuántos Saiyans habían sobrevivido, pero ahora estaban lejos del dominio de Freezer, comenzaron a caminar para explorar el planeta, si se iban a quedar debían encontrar un hogar y suministros, pero sobre todo, buscar la forma de hacerse más fuertes, después de todo, eran orgullosas guerreras Saiyan.

 **…**

 **Fin de la Saga de Dragon Ball**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de violencia. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – Chala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **Kale y Caulifla**

Kale y Caulifla volaban explorando el planeta, las dos Saiyan estaban fascinadas con ese planeta, era muy habitable, tranquilo y la gravedad era tan positiva para ellas que pudieron explorar el planeta volando lográndolo en cuestión de horas, regresaron a donde habían aterrizado ya que allí se encontraba la ciudad más grande que había visto y la más poblada, esto era una ventaja ya que podrían integrarse a los terrícolas, Caulifla dijo que el planeta tierra era uno de esos tantos planetas donde mandaban a bebés para que lo conquistaran, pero tanto Kale como Caulifla no les interesaba conquistar, les interesaba hacerse más fuertes y disfrutar de las peleas, más que todo Caulifla, Kale era tan suave que solo luchaba si se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Pero pronto se les presentó el primer problema en estar en un planeta desconocido y recién llegadas de un viaje largo, el problema llego cuando se vieron en la necesidad de comer, pero no tenían dinero, además no tenían un lugar donde dormir ni ropa para cambiarse ya que su ropa estaba sucia, vieja y algo dañada, fue cuando las mujeres recorriendo la capital del oeste, que vieron a una multitud de gente, esto llamo la atención de la Saiyan del top rosa, se abrieron paso para ver a dos sujetos que estaban por pelear, uno de ellos venció al otro con una par de golpes y un pequeño hombre dijo.

\- Y el vencedor es el gran Bruno Lee, vamos señores, quien quiere intentar vencer al gran campeón de boxeo, el ganador recibirá como premio 10.000 yenes - Dijo el hombre a lo que Caulifla sonrió y dijo a su amiga.

\- Aquí está la solución, Kale, voy a vencer a ese sujeto y ganaremos ese dinero, esto será divertido - Dijo la Saiyan mientras su amiga la veía con algo de preocupación.

\- Pero Caulifla_nee-san, no te pases o sino lo mataras y estaremos en problemas - Dijo la chica de la coleta mientras su amiga le decía que no lo golpearía tan fuerte.

\- Oye, yo estoy dispuesta luchar contra ti, así que adelante - Dijo Caulifla mientras las personas reunidas se reían al ver a la chica, a pesar de que el campeón de boxeo media casi 1.80m, la chica estaba decidida a pelear, incluso el boxeador decía que trataría de no lastimarla, pero ella solo sonrió - Puedes intentarlo si quieres - Dijo entonces se pusieron frente a frente, el primero en atacar fue el boxeador que comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe que la Saiyan bloqueaba sin problemas, fue cuando el boxeador lanzó un golpe que paso de largo cuando la mujer lo bloqueo y la Saiyan le dio un golpe en el estómago que dejo tendido al boxeador en el suelo recuperando su aliento, este molesto le dijo que no se volvería a confiar y se lanzó al ataque, pero Caulifla ya se había aburrido ya que aquél terrícola era un debilucho, así que lanzó un golpe a la cara del boxeador de lo mando a volar contra el muro atravesándolo dejándolo noqueado, al ver esto, el pequeño hombre corrió a auxiliarlo, pero Caulifla lo agarró del cuello y dijo - Yo gane, ¿no? Así que dame mi premio - Dijo mientras el asustado hombre le entregaba un gran fajo de billetes mientras la Saiyan se retiraba mientras su amiga la felicitaba y decía que ahora podían comprar comida, ropa y buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado, el nuevo Kami-sama, Kakarotto o Gōku-Kami, veía desde el borde del templo hacía la tierra, hacia tan solo un par de días había terminado el torneo de las artes marciales y había sido elegido como Kami-sama, ahora portaba el bastón de Kami, el viejo Kami-sama se quedaría con él como consejero o también como el creador de las esferas, Kakarotto ahora siendo el nuevo Kami-sama, tenía como propósito de guardar la tierra, pero claro él no era un Kami común, para empezar, Kakarotto desecho la túnica que usaba un Kami, usaba su Gi con el kanji de Kami, sobre este llevaba una especie de Haori como manto y sobre este una capa azul.

Había desechado las ropas típicas de un Kami por que él no estaría quieto, estaría en el mundo, o entrenado o en otras cosas, fue cuando en un momento, Kakarotto sintió dos ki que se le hizo familiar, eran el de dos Saiyan, cuando vio hacia el mundo, vio como habían aterrizado, cerca donde vivía su madre y su abuelo en la casa de Bulma, se sorprendió de ver a otros Saiyan, más aún dos mujeres que eran mayores que él quizás po años, pero no lo aparentaban, las mujeres Saiyan así como los hombres tenía una gran juventud más que nada por las batallas, luego pensó que las mujeres causarían problemas ya que sabía que los Saiyan eran antes en el planeta Vegeta conquistadores de planetas para venderlos, pero a pesar de que las chicas se veían poderosas, no tenían intención de hacer eso, solo habían llegado a buscar un lugar donde vivir, sintió simpatía por las mujeres y las siguió vigilando, vio como las Saiyan exploraron el planeta y habían quedado fascinadas, luego tuvieron problemas para buscar comida ya que no tenían dinero, pero encontraron la solución en peleas callejeras ganando dinero veía como las Saiyan habían comido en un restaurante disfrutando de la deliciosa comida, luego las vio ir a un centro comercial donde llegaron gracias a pedir dirección o casi exigirla, llegaron allí y compraron algo de ropa, ahora buscaban donde quedarse a descansar.

Llegaron directo a un buen hotel, a decir verdad, las Saiyan hacía años que no dormían cómodamente en una cama, tan pronto llegaron se bañaron y pidieron comida a la habitación, mientras Caulifla se dedicaba a comer carne, Kale decidió salir a explorar mientras su amiga se quedaba disfrutando de la habitación.

\- Es ella, ¿verdad? - Preguntó una de las figuras mal encaradas, alto con la apariencia de un oso.

\- Si, esa es la chica - Respondió un sujeto alto de voz fría.

\- Vamos por ella de una buena vez - Dijo el hombre a su lado.

\- Espera a que se aleje esa chica, no sabemos lo que podrían hacer esas dos juntas - Volvió a hablar seriamente la figura de cabello negro.

\- Espero que podamos ganar el suficiente dinero con esta chica - Dijo con esa sonrisa perversa.

\- Ya se fue, vamos por ella - Dijo y las dos figuras se fueron para entrar por otro lado.

La Saiyan estaba muy cómoda en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en su vida hasta el momento, si tuvo momentos muy difíciles, pero valía la pena ahora que estaban en un planeta tan agradable como ese y podían comenzar una nueva vida, pero también se preguntaba si llegaría a encontrar más de su raza, sabía que era posible que hubieran más Saiyan allí fuera en el universo, mientras pensaba eso, tocaron a su puerta y abrió tranquilamente mirando a las dos figuras frente a ella.

\- Genial, miren no sé qué vendan u ofrezcan, pero no me interesa, está bien - Dijo y cerró la puerta en la cara de los hombres que tenían gotas en sus nucas, tocaron de nuevo - Otra vez ustedes, ya sé son de alguna religión o secta, ¿verdad? Miren no se ofendan, pero estoy bien como estoy y no quiero cambiar, adiós - y volvió a cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

\- Esta mujer es rara - Dijo el hombre oso con una gota en su nuca

La puerta se despedazo y miraron a la Saiyan cómodamente recostado en su cama leyendo una revista, bajo el la revista y miro al dúo de sujetos que le miraba uno de ellos con cara de pocos amigos, la Saiyan suspiro y saco un billete de 5 yenes, camino hasta el hombre de aspecto de escualo y le dio el billete, los dos criminales se miraron con duda.

\- Debieron decirme que eran de una de esas sociedades protectoras de animales, y les daba el donativo de inmediato, rayos ahora como voy a explicar lo de la puerta, bueno ya pensare en algo, espero que mi dinero les sirva y puedan salvar a los osos, que les vaya bien - y los empujo tranquilamente a la salida.

En el corredor los dos confundidos criminales se miraban aun sin comprender que rayos acababa de pasar, atrás de ellos, la Saiyan levantaba los escombros de la puerta, finalmente fue el hombre de la espada quien perdió el juicio.

\- Ya estoy harto, tu vienes con nosotros, mujer que vamos a ganar dinero contigo - Dijo molesto mientras su acompañante se sujetaba la cara mientras negaba.

\- Brett no tenías que decirle todo eso - Dijo el hombre de cara seria

\- Perdóname, Stanley, pero esta mujer es desesperante - Respondió el sujeto de nombre Brett.

\- Bueno, basta de esto, tu vienes con nosotros - Dijo, frente a ellos una Saiyan sonriente y en sus manos apareció dos esferas de energías rojas y afuera del edificio, sonó una explosión mientras los dos sujetos salían volando, quizás debieron saber que las mujeres Saiyan son muy temperamentales.

Mientras tanto, Kale paseaba por la enorme ciudad viendo como los terrícolas iban de un lado para otro, realizaban su día a día ignorándola, después de todo, solo era una hermosa mujer paseando, pero tenía una curiosa cola alrededor de su cintura, pero pasaba desapercibida, aunque para el infortunio de Kale, se perdió en la gran ciudad ya que no sabía dónde estaba el hotel donde se había hospedado con su hermana, ahora estaba muy atemorizada, fue cuando vio a alguien que se acercaba a ella.

De inmediato, la chica se interesó en este sujeto ya que era alto, musculoso y muy atractivo, llevaba una especie de haori sobre un Gi azul celeste y una camiseta negra y Hakama negro, además de botas negras, muñequeras negras, para finalizar llevaba una capa azul, lo curioso era que en pecho tenía un extraño símbolo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que llevaba una larga y gruesa cola peluda suelta y su cabello algo largo, de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, este consistía en dos largos mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y uno colgando a la izquierda.

\- Hola señorita, no pude evitar darme cuenta que estabas perdida, además de darme cuenta que eres una Saiyan, quisiera saber tu nombre - Dijo el hombre que le habló con tanta tranquilidad y familiaridad que se sonrojo un poco y le sonrió mientras decía.

\- Soy Kale, y si sabes que soy una Saiyan, ¿Quiere decir que tú también lo eres? - Dijo la Saiyan esperanzada mientras Kakarotto tomo su mano y beso el dorso de esta.

\- Así es, pero no soy el único en este planeta, Kale, eres bienvenida en este mundo mientras vengas con buenas intenciones, pero eso puedo sentirlo - Dijo el Saiyan frente a Kale que emocionada de saber que había encontrado a otro Saiyan y que había alguien más la llenaba de alegría, siempre se sintieron, junto a su gran amiga, solas en el universo, pero ahora que podían tener un hogar la lleno de algo que hace muchos no sentía, felicidad - Por cierto, mi nombre es el Son-Gōku, Kakarotto, soy un Saiyan criado aquí en la Tierra, ¿me gustaría saber de dónde viniste? - Preguntó el Saiyan mientras la chica le decía contó su historia, al parecer, el padre de Kakarotto no fue el único que previo que Freezer destruiría el planeta Vegeta, así que el padre de ella y el padre de su amiga y casi hermana Caulifla las enviaron a un planeta alejado donde estuvieran a salvo de Freezer - Vaya, entonces somos sobrevivientes gracias a nuestros padres, ahora note que estabas pérdida, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu amiga? - Dijo Kakarotto a lo que la Saiyan asintió y le dijo que lo siguiera que él podría localizarla fácilmente.

Los dos Saiyan se fueron volando ante la mirada asombrada de los terrícolas, los dos se fueron volando mientras Kale no podía aguantar la emoción, pero también la ansiedad de como reaccionaria su amiga al ver que había encontrado a otro Saiyan, fue cuando llegaron al hotel donde se habían hospedado, pero se vio que había muchos bomberos que antes habían apagado un incendio en el hotel, mientras tanto, Caulifla estaba sentada sobre esos dos sujetos que fueron a buscarla, los dos estaban chamuscados, quemados y golpeados, pero cuando vio a Kale que venía con alguien que también volaba supo que algo había pasado, había pensado que Kale había sido secuestrada a que se había tardado mucho en volver y supuso que ese había sido el que la secuestro.

\- ¡Tu! - Exclamó señalando a Kakarotto mientras este le veía y se señalándose, la Saiyan puso una mirada agresiva - Tu secuestraste a Kale, ahora pagarás - Dijo, Kale se preocupó ya que no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de corregir a su amiga.

Caulifla arremetió contra el pelinegro corriendo a gran velocidad y lanzando un puñetazo directo a su rostro, como siempre el ataque frontal no funciono, el Saiyan giro elegantemente alrededor de la Saiyan quedando justo espalda con espalda, el ceño de la chica se frunció ante el movimiento del Saiyan giro violentamente lanzando una patada giratoria directo a su cabeza que eludió agachándose, tan pronto se inclinó ella dio un movimiento de media luna lanzando una patada, pero el Saiyan ya no estaba allí.

El hombre la veía sonriendo a unos metros de ella, la chica molesta lanzo una poderosa onda de energía que el Saiyan desbarato el ataque mientras corría contra la pelinegra.

Los ojos de Caulifla se abrieron de la impresión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro estaba justo frente a ella, la mano derecha de Kakarotto se clavó en el estómago de la pelinegra que se dobló ante el aire perdido, el pelinegro giro y lanzo una barrida baja tirándola al suelo, realizo un giro extraño apoyándose en sus mano siguiendo con el vuelo de la patada y dejo caer su talón sobre la mujer, Caulifla rodó a tiempo mientras el pie de Kakarotto se clavaba en el suelo.

\- Eres muy buena, pero puedes aprender mucho más, sobre todo a controlar tu ki y a predecir los movimientos del enemigo, Caulifla-san, quisiera enseñarle a ti y a tu amiga como luchar - Dijo el Saiyan sonriendo amigable, la chica suavizo su mirada agresiva, pero no bajo la guardia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Como es eso que quieres enseñarnos? - Preguntó Caulifla con su tono agresivo mientras Kakarotto caminaba hacia ella y fue cuando la Saiyan se dio cuenta que aquel hombre también tenía cola como ella y Kale, esto la dejo asombrada - ¿Acaso tú también eres...? - Preguntó la Saiyan mientras Kakarotto se inclinaba hacía adelante para ver de cerca la cara de Caulifla que al verlo tan de cerca se sonrojo un poco, no podía negar que era muy atractivo.

\- Es increíble, tienes un parecido a mi madre, estoy seguro que se alegrará al verlas - Dijo Kakarotto, esto dejo confundidas a Kale y Caulifla, pero esta última ansiosa dijo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay otra mujer Saiyan que sobrevivió? - Preguntó la Saiyan mientras el Saiyan sonreía y con una pequeña reverencia decía.

\- Permíteme presentarme, soy Kakarotto, o Gôku-Kami, soy el dios de este planeta, aunque solo soy desde hace un par de días, soy el encargado de proteger este mundo de cualquier amenaza, me dio curiosidad al verlas y en un principio creí que serían una amenaza, pero veo que solo buscan un hogar - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía a Kale que asentía mientras Caulifla veía a su amiga, al parecer ella le contó la historia de ellas, podría desconfiar de él, pero era un Saiyan como ellas, y más aún era el dios de ese planeta y su protector, luego se quedó viendo a Kakarotto, le había propuesto hacerse más fuerte, quizás está era la oportunidad para hacerse más fuerte y vengarse de Freezer por asesinar a sus padres y su raza, además de que tenían un gran aliado.

Ahora los tres Saiyan salían volando rumbo al lugar donde estaba la otra Saiyan, Gine, la madre de Kakarotto que estaba en Capsula Corp., al llegar Kakarotto tocó el timbre y se anunció donde de inmediato pudo entrar seguido a las mujeres Saiyan que al entrar a la gran casa veía interesadas todo a su alrededor,

Había robots que iban y venían, una voz se escuchó en el vestíbulo que decía que enseguida sería recibido por Gine, Kakarotto camino por el complejo hasta llegar a un enorme jardín donde habían una gran cantidad de perros, gatos y dinosaurios, Kakarotto comenzó a jugar con algunos de ellos al igual que Kale y Caulifla que encontraba adorables a los animales, minutos después, llego el Dr. Brift, el padre de Bulma, este estaba muy contento de verlo y dijo que lo llevaría con la madre y el abuelo del Saiyan, mientras recorrían el lugar, el Dr. Brift le dijo que gracias a su madre por su conocimiento en tecnología alienígena le ayudo a crear y mejorar muchas cosas, un ejemplo era las máquinas de rehabilitación, esto podría curar las heridas de alguien rápidamente, también le ayudo a crear armas, armaduras de combate, los rastreadores, incluso Gine le ayudo a crear una inteligencia artificial que estuviera supervisando el complejo, también dijo que pronto podrían crear habitaciones de gravedad o naves espaciales, esto impresionó tanto al Kami como a las dos mujeres Saiyan.

Finalmente llegaron a un balcón donde estaba la madre de Bulma, está muy feliz saludo a Kakarotto diciéndole que ahora entendía por qué Bulma había caído rendida ante el Saiyan, pero que ahora no lo podía superar y ahora sufría estando en su relación con Yamcha, al ver a las dos mujeres Saiyan, dijo que al parecer, Kakarotto había seguido su vida ya que había encontrado nuevas chicas, esto causo que Kale se sonrojara y Caulifla bufara, Kakarotto solo dijo que eran nuevas amigas que había conocido recientemente y venía a ver a su madre ya que ella podría conocerlas.

En ese momento, llegaron Gine y Son Gohan que vieron a Kakarotto y lo saludaron y le preguntaron qué tal era su puesto de Kami, Kakarotto solo dijo, aburrido, pero tiene sus momentos, fue cuando Gine se dio cuenta de las mujeres Saiyan y se emocionó, acercándose a ellas dijo.

\- Que bien, al fin han aparecido más sobrevivientes del planeta Vegeta, y más aun siendo chicas, estoy segura que si alguna de las dos se casa con mi hijo podrían tener hermosos y poderosos Saiyan - Dijo la Saiyan mayor mientras las dos jóvenes mujeres se sonrojaron y no podían decir nada ya que también estaban emocionadas al encontrar otra Saiyan, luego de repente, la Saiyan mayor comenzó a decirles cosas que debían hacer en la Tierra, obviamente no causar caos, pero luego paso a enseñarles que entre los Saiyan no se debían pelear ya que se deben estar unidos, las chicas Saiyan le veían sentido ya que quizás así podrían en un futuro vencer a Freezer, luego la chicas le preguntaron a Kakarotto como se había hecho tan fuerte y como se volvió el dios de ese planeta, se sentían algo orgullosas de que un Saiyan llegara a ser tan poderoso y respetado.

El Saiyan le contó toda su historia, como Son Gohan los acogió y se volvió en el abuelo de Kakarotto, incluso recibiendo el apellido de este, luego les contó cómo se enfrentó a muchos enemigos y como con el tiempo se iba haciendo más poderoso, además de que había conseguido hacer algunas cosas, había luchado en torneos de artes marciales donde ha ganado hasta ahora tres torneos seguidos, ganando uno hace menos una semana, las chicas Saiyan se vieron más interesadas en Kakarotto, podrían aprender mucho de él y estaban ansiosas por comenzar, sobre todo, Caulifla.

Kakarotto les dijo que podrían irse a entrenar al templo sagrado ya que allí había una habitación del tiempo donde podrían entrenar allí dentro un año mientras afuera pasaba solo un día, les dijo que ha entrenado varias veces allí, pero que era muy pesado entrenar allí y más aún solo, pero ahora que ellas estaban allí, les enseñaría todo lo que él ha aprendido y serían sus alumnas en su escuela del puño del gran rey mono, pero primero Gine quería pasar tiempo con las chicas, así que fueron a pasear por toda la ciudad yendo a parques y centros comerciales mientras Kakarotto se quedaba a probar algunas de las cosas que había hecho Gine junto al Dr. Brift, las armaduras eran muy resistentes, los rastreadores muy precisos, cuando los probo se dio cuenta que habían unidades altas, entre 200 y 500 unidades que seguro eran de Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y otros, luego vio el de alguien de más de 700 que debía ser el de Piccolo y luego estaban las de las mujeres Saiyan que iban desde los 400 a los 600, eso quería decir que su madre se había vuelto más fuerte con el pasar de los años.

Le pidió al Dr. Brift cápsulas con armaduras, comida, ropa, entre otras cosas que podría necesitar.

Ya casi al atardecer llegaron las chicas trajeron de todo y había comido mucho, Kakarotto se preguntó de donde habían sacado dinero para comprar tantas cosas, pero era seguro que Bulma se molestaría mucho cuando supiera que cargaron todo a la cuenta de ella.

Guardaron todo lo que compraron en las cápsulas que había preparado el Dr. Brift para el Saiyan y se despidieron, Gine se despidió de su hijo y las Saiyan diciéndoles que iría a visitarlos.

Después de las despedidas, los tres Saiyan se fueron volando a gran velocidad mientras las mujeres Saiyan seguían a Kakarotto.

Al llegar al templo sagrado, las chicas se emocionaron al ver lo maravilloso y enorme que era aquel lugar, al aterrizar vieron a un hombre de piel oscura que alimentaba a unas aves al ver a Kakarotto sonrió y dijo.

\- Gôku-Kami-sama, veo que has llegado con tus visitas, supongo que ellas entrenaran aquí - Dijo Mr. Popo mientras miraba a las Saiyan que miraban al hombre, ese hombre era extraño y algo les decía que no debían subestimarlo.

\- Así es, Mr. Popo, pero primero deben aprender, así que Kale-san, Caulifla-san, él fue el que me entrenó la primera vez que llegué acá hace más de tres años, él es Mr. Popo y las entrenará hasta que estén listas para entrar conmigo a la habitación del tiempo, por favor Caulifla-san, no destruyas el lugar - Dijo Kakarotto mientras la Saiyan miraba a otro lado, pero se fijó en Mr. Popo, bien, si tenía que aprender de este hombre antes de aprender del Saiyan más poderoso del planeta, lo harían, incluso seguiría las instrucciones de Kakarotto, además quería ver que tan lejos podrían llegar y más aún, que tan lejos podría llegar este Saiyan que por alguna razón se había ganado su respeto y admiración, pero no sería lo único.

Mientras tanto, después de haber dejado a las Saiyan con Mr. Popo, Kakarotto entro al templo y buscó a viejo Kami-sama, cuando llegó donde estaba, este estaba viendo a las chicas que se habían puesto frente a Mr. Popo para hacer lo que les dijera.

\- Viejo Kami, ¿Quiero saber una cosa? Existe una forma para entrenar más allá de mis límites, entrenare con ellas en la habitación del tiempo, pero no aprendería lo suficiente, ¿Existe una manera de hacerlo? - Preguntó Kakarotto mientras el viejo Kami-sama lo miraba.

\- Kakarotto, existe una manera, pero no sé si puedas enfrentar tal desafío, el entrenamiento qué harías sería muy duro y tendrías que ir al otro mundo - Dijo el viejo Kami mientras Kakarotto lo veía y sonría.

\- Te dije que quiero llegar más allá de mis límites, y si soy Kami-sama, supongo que podre ir y venir de este mundo al más allá fácilmente, ¿no? - Preguntó el Saiyan mientras Kami-sama lo veía con una gota en la nuca, pero la verdad era que el viejo Kami le temía al Enma Daiō-sama, además de que no sabría cómo se comportaría Kakarotto ante este.

\- De acuerdo, Kakarotto, pero primero enfócate en entrenar a esas chicas, además quizás podrían venir tus amigos para entrenar aquí, les podría beneficiar entrenar entre todos - Dijo el viejo Kami mientras Kakarotto sonreía y salía, el viejo Kami se quedó pensativo, quizás le daba un poco de tiempo para así saber si decidía llevar a Kakarotto al otro mundo con Enma Daiō-sama o simplemente dejar que vaya él solo, no quería estar ahí si Kakarotto hacía enfadar a el gran Enma.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto salió y vio como tanto Kale como Caulifla intentaban golpear a Mr. Popo que se movía muy rápido esquivando los golpes, incluso Caulifla molesta lanzaba ondas de energía, pero el hombre se los comía, Kakarotto sonrió y se acercó al borde de la gran plataforma, debía avisarles a sus amigos de que vinieran a entrenar allí, pero primero se enfocaría en entrenar a las Saiyan.

Pasaron tres meses desde que ellas comenzaron a entrenar, tomó más tiempo de lo esperado ya que las chicas eran, para una mejor manera de decirlo, impacientes, Kale si peleaba, pero no tenía un gran espíritu de pelea, Caulifla debía presionarla para que luchará, pero esta también tenía el problema de que no era alguien que podía mantener la concentración, como decía Mr. Popo "Debes ser tranquila como el viento y rápida como un relámpago" Kakarotto dijo riñéndolas con suavidad diciendo "Ustedes, pero sobre todo, tu Caulifla-san, no eres eso, eres irascible como un tornado e impaciente como una tormenta desatada, es por eso que debes aprender esto o el entrenamiento no podrá avanzar" Caulifla se enfocó en esto ya que si quería aprender de Kakarotto debía controlar su temperamento, por su parte Kale pudo hacerlo más rápido ya que quería demostrar que si podía hacerlo.

Debían enfocarse, por eso pasaron a entrenar para lograr tener su mente en blanco, leer al enemigo y predecir sus movimientos, aún no avanzaban con eso ya que Caulifla estaba más interesada en pelear, incluso le dicen que Mr. Popo que quieren pelear con él, pero este les respondió que no estaban preparadas para luchar con él, pero que podría haber una forma en que lucharán y les dice que si tanto quieren pelear vendrá alguien que tiene la misma fuerza que ellas y les arranca un cabello a ellas y fabrica un muñeco con el cabello de Kale y Caulifla y con el "Agua de la Vida". Por fin llega el contrincante de las Saiyan que tienen máscaras de gato y comienzan a pelear, pero las chicas no sienten el Ki de su oponente y le parece muy raro, entonces, Caulifla logra patear la cabeza de su oponente lo que hace que salga volando su máscara y descubre que es ella misma, al igual que la de Kale.

Mr. Popo le explico que la mejor forma de conocer a un oponente era conociéndose a sí misma para leer los movimientos del enemigo, así que ellas continuaron peleando hasta que ellas aprendieron a poner su mente en blanco y sentir la presencia del oponente y consiguen derrotar a su respectivo muñeco, pero Mr. Popo les dice que no las derrotaron si no que se acabó el efecto del agua de la vida y que le falta entrenar.

Otro de los entrenamientos que tuvieron que hacer era usar una venda en los ojos para controlar su ki y esconderlo.

Les tomó esos tres meses lograr avanzar en su entrenamiento, fue que por eso Kakarotto decidió mandar a llamar a sus amigos a que vinieran al templo sagrado, si quería que ellas aprendieran a pelear y hacerse más fuertes, debían enfrentarse a sus amigos, además así les servía de entrenamiento también para ellos.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, estaban viviendo allí, el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Krilin ya que Lunch en su forma violenta se había ido con Ten Shin Han, aunque volvía de vez en cuando estaba en su forma pacífica, fue cuando el viejo Roshi estaba acostado en una cama de sol y Krilin estaba entrenando que sintieron que alguien venía, fue cuando vieron la enorme figura de Yajirobe Minazuki, el samurái ermitaño, este llegó volando y aterrizó ante Krilin.

Krilin lo reconoció como el sujeto que estaba en la torre Karin cuando fueron a entrenar durante los tres años antes del torneo de las artes marciales pasado, el enorme samurái saludo a Krilin diciendo que lo estaba buscando para decirle que debía buscar a sus amigos Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz para irse a entrenar al templo sagrado ya que Gôku-Kami o Kakarotto para ellos los invitaba allí, además de que quería que entrenará con dos personas más que el mismo Kakarotto iba a entrenar más adelante como su maestro.

Esto sorprendió a Krilin, ¿Qué clase de personas eran ese par para que lograran que el mismísimo Kakarotto o Kami-sama los entrenará volviéndose su maestro? Así que asegurando que iría buscar a los demás, Yajirobe se iba a ir, pero Krilin le preguntó qué a que se dedicaba ahora y si seguía en la torre Karin, Yajirobe sonrió y dijo

\- Al parecer, el viejo Karin quiere entrenarme para que sea su sucesor, quiere que sea el guardián de la torre ya que es el lugar donde se puede acceder al templo sagrado, así que si van al templo sagrado, deberán subir la torre de nuevo, y deberán enfrentarse a mí para ser dignos de pasar, puede que Gōku-Kami los haya invitado, pero deben enfrentarme para pasar jejeje - Dijo el enorme hombre mientras se iba volando dejando a una consternado Krilin, ahora solo debía avisarles a sus amigos.

El primero fue Yamcha con Puar, el hombre dejo de lado las artes marciales para dedicarse al baseball, esto lo hacía para trabajar y conseguir dinero, esto fue porque la última vez que salió con Bulma no tenía dinero para la cita, la mujer le había recriminado lo que había hecho con todo el dinero que antes tenía y que había ganado cuando fue destruida la Patrulla Roja, pero al parecer, Yamcha despilfarro todo y ahora se dedicaba a trabajar.

Krilin le explicó que Gōku-Kami quería que entrenaran en el templo sagrado y además que habían nuevas personas con las que entrenarían, esto llamó la atención de Yamcha y se fue, pero Krilin había ido con Bulma ya que el primero le pidió el favor a ella para llevarlo con Yamcha, al final Yamcha y Bulma discutieron un poco, pero al saber que entrenaría en el templo sagrado junto a su amigo Kakarotto esto lo emocionó mucho y lo puso ansioso que no le importó su discusión con Bulma.

Mientras iban a buscar Ten Shin Han y Chaouz, Yamcha y Krilin hablaban sobre que al parecer Kakarotto presentía que enemigos de otros mundos podrían venir a causar daño, por eso estaba interesado en entrenarlos, aunque no entendían por qué Kakarotto los entrenaría, a pesar de todo, Bulma apoyaba y animaba a Yamcha a hacerse más fuerte, esto hacía que Krilin no entendiera a la pareja.

Mientras tanto, con Ten Shin Han este entrenaba en las montañas ante una cascada enorme junto a Chaouz, además Lunch, en su versión violenta, estaba con él, la mujer había estado robando bancos para así prepararle a Ten Shin Han comida deliciosa que cocineros contratados por ella preparaban para él, la mujer solo quería dedicar su vida al robo junto a Ten Shin Han, pero este solo quería entrenar para hacerse más fuerte ya que estaba muy lejos del nivel que tiene Kakarotto ahora siendo Kami-sama, de preguntaba que estaría siendo para hacerse más fuerte.

Pero no era el único que se lo preguntaba, Piccolo estaba dedicándose a entrenar muy duro, por extraño que parezca había dejado su ambición de conquistar el mundo solo para dedicarse a hacerse más fuerte y así algún día vencer a Kakarotto, pero sentía que él estaba en otro nivel, era seguro que peleaba con él volvería a ganarle, incluso él mismo admitía que incluso entrenando con fuerza no lograba hacerlo, fue cuando en uno de sus entrenamientos, perdió el control y causó un gran temblor en el desierto que repercutió en una parte del mundo incluso donde estaba entrenando Ten Shin Han se sintió, el tembló fue tan fuerte que destruyó la casa donde vivía él con Chaouz y Lunch, esta salió apresurada y Ten Shin Han vio como una poderosa ola de la cascada producto del temblor estaba apuntó de caer sobre ella, rápidamente el hombre de tres ojos fue a rescatarla, la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y recurriendo a su fuerza resistió el embate de la enorme ola, cuando todo acabo, todo estaba cubierto de agua mientras Lunch había sido salvada por Ten Shin Han, pero ahora sentía mucho frío esto hizo que estornudara y volviera a su forma pacífica ante la consternada mirada del par de amigos.

Pero ante la demostración de poder, esto sirvió para que Bulma con la ayuda de los rastreadores que había diseñado la madre de Kakarotto logro encontrar a Ten Shin han que ahora se despedía de la tierna Lunch mientras esta iba regresar a Kame House, el hombre le deseo suerte y le mando saludos al maestro Roshi, así que al irse, Ten Shin Han se enfocó de nuevo en su entrenamiento, solo para que minutos después fuera interrumpido por Lunch de nuevo en su versión violenta que disparaba a diestra y siniestra llamando su atención, pero en ese momento llegó la nave con Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha y Puar, después de eso, se reunieron todos donde entre Yamcha y Krilin le explicaron a Ten Shin Han que Kakarotto, es decir Kami-sama, quería que fueran a entrenar al templo sagrado, además que entrenaría junto a otras personas, según Bulma que era la que les contó a todos, hace unos meses llegaron a la tierra otros Saiyan como Kakarotto siendo estas una mujeres, las chicas de inmediato admiraron la fuerza del Saiyan y quisieron que fuera entrenadas por él y Kakarotto las llevó al templo sagrado para enseñarles, era seguro que Kakarotto quería probarlas a ellas con sus amigos, además de que eso también los favorecería, aunque les parecía curioso que Kakarotto las haya aceptado, Krilin comentó que debían ser chicas muy lindas y fuertes, por alguna razón esto molesto a Bulma, y todos lo notaron, pero ella explicó diciendo que las dichosas Saiyan junto a la madre de Kakarotto, había hecho un montón de compras y hecho muchas cosas antes de irse a entrenar y había encargado la cuenta a ella, esto la tenía muy molesta, pero no podía desquitarse con ellas, y menos con Gine, aunque si le había recriminado eso, la Saiyan mayor le dijo que era una pequeña parte de lo que hacía para ellos.

Regresando con los chicos, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz estaban emocionados por ir entrenar al templo de Kami-sama, el hombre estaba ansioso por saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto Kakarotto y ver a esta Saiyan, aunque Lunch le dijo que no importaba donde fuera, ella iría con él.

Ese mismo día llegaron a la base de la torre Karin y Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Krilin y Chaouz comenzaron a subir la torre mientras Lunch se quedaba abajo ya que no podía subir, pero como le había dicho a Krilin, Yajirobe los estaba esperando y cada uno de ellos tuvo que enfrentarse a él, pensaron que sería fácil, pero no por nada el maestro Karin lo estaba entrenando como su sucesor, Yajirobe Minazuki era muy poderoso sobre todo con su espada, pero sin esta era también muy peligroso, tardaron casi un mes en poder vencerlo cada uno siendo Chaouz el último, finalmente subieron al templo sagrado donde al llegar vieron a dos mujeres sentadas frente a Mr. Popo meditando, las chicas eran muy lindas y tenían la distintiva cola que las calificaba como Saiyan, más atrás estaba el viejo Kami-sama que observaba el entrenamiento de las Saiyan y al ver que los amigos de Kakarotto llegaban lo llamó con una señal para que se acercarán a él, ellos se alinearon frente a él y saludaron con una leve reverencia.

\- Me alegra que hayan venido, estoy seguro que Gōku-Kami-sama estará feliz de verlos, en cualquier momento vendrá ya que quiere probarlos a ustedes con estás chicas, Kakarotto le encargó a Mr. Popo entrenarlas antes de empezar el verdadero entrenamiento con ellas - Dijo el viejo Kami con una voz tranquila y suave, casi como un susurro mientras los 4 guerreros asentía, pero se preguntaba por qué hablaban tan bajo fue cuando Krilin preguntó esto y el viejo Kami miro a las mujeres Saiyan y con algo de nerviosismo ante la mirada sorprendida de ellos, dijo - A ellas les cuesta aun un poco de trabajo mantener la concentración y cuando lo logran no les gusta que las molesten, son algo... temperamentales, solo Kakarotto puede calmarlas, debo decir que ellas han progresado mucho, pero me preguntó qué tan lejos llegarán - Dijo mientras los demás veían a la chicas, después de varios minutos, Mr. Popo les dijo que era todo por ahora, las chicas se levantaron y estiraron ya que habían estado mucho tiempo ahí sentadas.

\- Ahh esto es cada vez más fácil, espero valga la pena para el entrenamiento con Kami-kun - Dijo Caulifla sonriendo mientras Kale le miraba con reproche y decía.

\- Caulifla_nee-san, debes tenerle un poco de respeto a Kami-sama - Dijo Kale mientras Caulifla la desestimaba diciendo.

\- Yo lo respeto, pero es mi manera de demostrarle mi aprecio y confianza, después de todo nos está ayudando a ser más fuertes, Kale - Dijo la Saiyan y luego se enfocó en los 4 guerreros terrícolas que las observaban, Caulifla se acercó a ellos y dijo - Así que contra ustedes debemos enfrentarnos, bien, todo sea para que Kami-kun nos entrene - Dijo, los 4 guerreros estaban sorprendidos, incluso Krilin y Yamcha no podían evitar sentir celos de Kakarotto al ver que las chicas eran muy lindas y sin duda muy fuertes, en ese momento salió Kakarotto del templo con vestimenta de Kami sobre su Gi de pelea, al ver a sus amigos algo cansados, con aspecto de haber estado peleando y algo golpeados dijo.

\- Vaya, debo admitir que Yajirobe se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ustedes tardaron mucho en llegar - Dijo Kakarotto ante la mirada consternada de los 4 guerreros, veían a Kakarotto y no podían evitar sentir cierto respeto hacía él, después de todo, era el actual Kami-sama, pero a pesar de eso desprendía tranquilidad, pero en el fondo sabían que podría ser muy poderoso - Bien, los mande a llamar ya que quiero que se entrenen aquí, el viejo Kami los entrenará mientras yo entreno con Kale-chan y Caulifla-chan, pero primero quiero ver el desempeño de ustedes y el resultado del entrenamiento de ellas así que lucharan entre ustedes, no usaran técnicas sino su propia fuerza y espíritu de combate, no se confíen, esto durará hasta que yo lo diga y por favor Caulifla-chan, no trates de matarlos - Dijo mientras la mencionada Saiyan reía divertida mientras se rascaba la nuca, de inmediato comenzaron a luchar ante la mirada de Kakarotto, el viejo Kami y Mr. Popo.

Lo que nunca pensaron era que estarían así luchando por dos semanas hasta que finalmente, Kakarotto detuvo la lucha y veía los resultados de tan larga lucha, Krilin estaba muy golpeado y con el Gi roto, al igual que Yamcha, pero estaba mucho más lastimado, Chaouz hacía un par de días había caído inconsciente y Ten Shin Han era el único que seguía de pie de lucha a duras penas, por su parte las Saiyan estaban muy cansadas y exhaustas con golpes aquí y allá, pero nada más, cuando Kakarotto detuvo la lucha todos lo miraron.

\- Eso es todo, debo decir que estoy indeciso, ustedes chicos se han vuelto muy fuertes, pero quizás debo decirles que deben mejorar más, Kale y Caulifla llevan aquí casi seis meses y han mejorado mucho, tanto que están a la par de ustedes, o quizás más ya que ellas aun no aprenden a controlar del todo su ki y tampoco tienen un estilo de combate, solo predican sus ataques y contratacan, así que es hora de pasar al verdadero entrenamiento, chicos ustedes estarán bajo la supervisión de Kami-sama y Mr. Popo, él se encargará de entrenarlos, pero no se confíen, el entrenamiento será muy duro - Dijo Kakarotto seriamente mientras los 4 guerreros asentían a las palabras de su amigos, luego el Saiyan se acercó a las mujeres Saiyan y les dio una semillas Seizan y recuperaron las fuerzas - Ahora chicas es hora de pasar al verdadero entrenamiento, síganme - Dijo el Saiyan mientras los tres entraban al templo y los guerreros veían a Mr. Popo esperando a que le dijera lo que iban hacer.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto guio a las Saiyan hasta la entrada de la habitación del tiempo y se detuvo.

\- Entrenaremos aquí, esta es una habitación del tiempo, el tiempo en este lugar pasa muy lento, es decir que mientras aquí pasa un día, allí habrá pasado un año entero, entrenaremos muy duro allí, así que es posible que estemos al menos dos días allí, eso quiere decir dos años, el lugar está completamente lleno de comida que tendremos para estar ese tiempo, habrá muchas comodidades para descansar, pero también el suficiente espacio para entrenar así que, ¿están listas para este duro entrenamiento? - Preguntó el Saiyan a lo que las mujeres asintieron confiadas y listas para empezar, así que Kakarotto abrió la puerta siendo seguido por las dos Saiyan.

La habitación del tiempo constaba de una edificación grande que era la entrada, tenía un par de habitaciones, cocina, baño completo y una gran despensa para la comida, Kakarotto les explicó que allí se perdía contacto con el mundo, además de que la temperatura variaba, en el día hacía mucho calor y en la noche hacía mucho frío, además de que la gravedad era el doble que la tierra, pero podía subir dependiendo la intensidad del entrenamiento, Kakarotto les dijo que podrían vivir allí los dos años si lograban adaptarse, por eso solo se comenzó con gravedad solo aumentada al doble, así que antes de comenzar les dijo que se bañara y se pusieran unas de las armaduras que su madre le había dado para el entrenamiento, él también se pondría una, pero siendo está más pesada, era una armadura sin hombreras, era solo un peto que protegía el pecho y espalda, después de bañarse juntas en la enorme ducha donde también había una tina, salieron, se cambiaron colocándose ambas la armadura y se dio comienzo al entrenamiento.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme. Tambien decirles que debido a los pocos reviews, dejare de escribir por un tiempo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – Chala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **Entrenamiento y Momentos entre Saiyans**

Desde que Kale, Caulifla y Kakarotto entraron a la habitación del tiempo habían pasado tres meses dentro de esta habitación, en los cuales Kakarotto les había enseñado su estilo de pelea, el puño del Gran Rey Mono, les costó trabajo ya que el estilo del Saiyan se basaba en velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y destreza a la hora de predecir los movimientos del enemigo, les enseño las técnicas básicas de este estilo y dejo que ellas mismas crearan sus propias técnicas de combate, pero les aconsejo que si querían usar muy bien el estilo Rey Mono teniendo la cola debían fortalecerla ya que esta también era parte del estilo del combate.

Después de eso, Kakarotto les enseñó varias de las técnicas que Kakarotto ya no usaba, como el Bankoku Bikkuri Shō que aprendió del maestro Roshi para paralizar al enemigo, pero que Kakarotto perfeccionó para evocarlo y usarlo en combate, ellas a duras penas lo aprendieron y lograban mantenerlo por algunos minutos, pero luego les enseño el Kame Hame y al igual que él, lo aprendieron rápido siendo el de Caulifla más fuerte.

Por cierto, a pesar que aprendieron juntas lo mismo, el estilo de pelea de ambas mujeres Saiyan era distinto, el de Kale era más directo y agresivo y el de Caulifla más ágil y fuerte, les enseñó a controlar su ki, pero sobre todo a esconderlo, pero la mejor parte fue cuando les enseñó a aprender a evocar el poder del Ozaru y controlarlo, como todo Saiyan, estos podían crear una esfera de rayos Blutz, así pudieron lograr evocar el poder más no la transformación del mismo, pero al principio ellas al no tener control terminaban transformándose en Ozarus, pero Kakarotto solo tenía que desaparecer la luna artificial y volvían a su estado normal, afortunadamente tenían las armaduras que se podían estirar incluso si se transformaban, esto les ha llevado mucho tiempo en conseguirlo, pero lo que más hacían era luchar, Caulifla quería cada día que pasaba dentro probarse ante él, quizás por eso se habían vuelto tan unidos, pero no solo con ella sino también con Kale, ella no luchaba tanto con él, pero pasaban tiempo juntos meditando o ayudándole a controlar su poder, pero ella debía admitir que había una conexión más fuerte con Caulifla.

La Saiyan quería tener la atención del Saiyan demostrarle que podía ser fuerte y que era digna de su aprendizaje, pero también quería algo más de él y no era la única, pero hasta ahora no se atrevían a dar un paso.

Fue que finalmente sucedió, en un día de entrenamiento, Caulifla volvió a retar a Kakarotto a pelear, lucharon fieramente como siempre, pero finalmente, Kakarotto le venció dejándola tendida en el suelo mientras él estaba sobre ella con el puño frente a su cara y le sonreía, Caulifla lo vio fijamente y con un leve sonrojo alzó sus manos lentamente y tomó el rostro de Kakarotto que la observó y vio como esta le dio un beso apasionado, lento y profundo que cuando les faltó la respiración se separaron quedándose mirando a los ojos, menos más Kale no estaba allí viéndolos ya que estaba duchándose después del entrenamiento y tardaría horas allí.

Kakarotto se puso de pie mientras ayudaba a Caulifla a pararse sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿Crees que está bien lo que hacemos, Caulifla_chan? Eres una Saiyan muy hermosa – Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía a la Saiyan.

– Eres un Saiyan muy atractivo, Kami-kun, además pienso quedarme para siempre aquí, y que mejor que hacerlo con el mejor Saiyan de este mundo, incluso podemos revivir a la raza Saiyan, nueva y pura que luchen por este mundo que es ahora nuestro hogar – Dijo la Saiyan mientras sonreían y entraban a la edificación llegando a la pequeña sala.

Pronto la armadura del Saiyan salió volando mientras era abordado por sorpresa por Caulifla, lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus labios se encontraban y sus lenguas se trenzaban en una fiera lucha por el dominio, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras las manos del pelinegro tomaban el firme trasero de la pelinegra que rompía el beso con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, en su rostro una mirada lujuriosa acompañada de esa sonrisa la hacían lucir sensual y agresiva, se relamió los labios mientras se repegaba al Saiyan y los dos caían sobre el sillón con ella arriba claro está.

Una vez en el sillón las manos de pelinegro amasaron con fuerza el suave trasero de Caulifla por sobre el pantalón holgado, poco a poco la mujer comenzó a sacarle la ropa al Saiyan dejándolo sin camisa, tan pronto lo miro su lengua relamió sus labios mientras lo besaba con pasión para enseguida lamer suavemente su oído derecho.

\- Después de esta noche no vas a saber ni cómo te llamas - Dijo ella mientras el Saiyan excitado se dejaba manejar.

No supo realmente cuando o como, pero pronto Kakarotto estaba con una suave venda atando sus manos a su espalda tendido sobre la cama desnudo mientras Caulifla entraba a la recamara sin ropa, lucia magnifica con sus pechos balanceándose al aire y sus pezones ligeramente rosados duros de la excitación, entre sus piernas una pequeña mata de vello oscuro completaba el sensual cuadro mientras un cierto fluido emanaba de ella saturando el cuarto con un aroma muy característico.

\- _Es tan bella y este olor me encanta_ \- Pensó el estimulado pelinegro mientras la pelinegra subía lentamente a la cama.

\- Tu Caulifla_chan tiene sed, Kami_kun, así que beberá un poco de rica leche - Dijo sensual mientras descendía sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro.

Pronto la húmeda y hábil lengua de la mujer lamia sin reparos los testículos cargados del pelinegro que se hallaba en éxtasis ante la habilidad de Caulifla, despacio los metía suavemente en su boca y chupaba con fuerza y cariño haciéndolo gemir de placer puro, la lengua habilidosa comenzó a subir por el miembro duro del pelinegro enroscándose en él y cubriéndolo de la brillante saliva de Caulifla, llego a la punta y despacio comenzó a engullirlo mientras Kakarotto se sentía en el cielo.

\- Tienes un pene muy rico, Kami_kun - Dijo ella para de nuevo volver a tragarlo con facilidad bueno eso hasta la mitad a duras penas.

Kakarotto gemía más y más mientras su mente se nublaba ante la felación de Caulifla, lo sentía en su cuerpo su límite estaba muy cerca, no midió sus fuerzas cuando rompió la pequeña venda y sujeto la cabeza de Caulifla hundiendo su miembro casi por completo en su boca, el aire le falto un segundo mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera, el miembro del pelinegro se inflamo un poco y estallo, la boca de la pelinegro se inundó y trago el espeso fluido del pelinegro, el miembro aun erecto salió brillante y limpio mientras Caulifla seguía tragando

\- Mi turno, Caulifla_chan – Dijo, la arrojo sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas mientras clavaba sus labios en su sexo.

\- Aaahhh Kami_kuuuunn - Gimió gustosa Caulifla mientras la hábil lengua del pelinegro entraba en ella.

El dulce sabor de los fluidos de Caulifla inundaba la boca del pelinegro quien seguía con su ataque mientras la pelinegra se contorsionaba sobre la cama, sus manos arañaban las sabanas y su espalda se arqueaba ante el embate del pelinegro entre sus piernas, pronto el Saiyan hallo el punto exacto donde presionar y ella no se contuvo más.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh - Gimió profundamente mientras el orgasmo la arrastraba al borde de la inconciencia – _Maldición primera vez que me vengo así de rápido_ \- Pensó algo agitada mientras sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración.

El pelinegro sentía el sabor de la mujer en su lengua, y sonriendo decidió dejar de jugar.

– _Me querías, Caulifla_chan, me vas a tener_ \- Pensó para enseguida saltar sobre los pechos de Caulifla, lamia suavemente el pezón mientras sus dedos rozaban el otro, los ojos de Caulifla se abrieron sorprendidos mientras el pelinegro seguía con su faena sobre ella, los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron de placer cuando su pezón comenzó a ser mordisqueado suavemente por el Saiyan, la lengua de Kakarotto recorrió el delgado cuello hasta llegar al oído de la mujer y jugar un poco con el borde mientras sus manos amasaba con suavidad los grandes pechos

\- Segundo round, Caulifla_hime - Dijo el pelinegro en su oído.

\- Aaaaahhhh - Gimió ella cuándo el miembro del pelinegro rozo su entrada, fue un roce firme donde todo el largo del pene se froto con fuerza contra su pequeño botón de placer, el movimiento siguió varias veces haciéndola gemir más y más, pronto su cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa – Mételo ya, Kami_kun

El pelinegro miro los ojos de Caulifla y la beso con pasión mientras su miembro se acomodaba contra la suave entrada, oprimió con suavidad y ambos gimieron mientras el miembro del pelinegro entraba en la húmeda oquedad, despacio cm a cm el miembro del pelinegro invadía a la mujer que gemía mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas contra Kakarotto.

\- Mas, hasta el fondo, mételo todo – Suplicó la voz jadeante de Caulifla mientras el pelinegro sonreía, empujo con fuerza y la lleno toda, el pene del pelinegro bordeo la entrada del útero mientras Kakarotto empujaba de nuevo.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh - Gimió Caulifla cuando Kakarotto invadió su matriz, sus ojos se pusieron un segundo en blanco mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba con fuerza, el pelinegro permaneció inmóvil mirándola estremecerse debajo de él, poco a poco la mujer de pelo negro se calmó.

Pronto el pelinegro inicio con el lento movimiento mientras de nuevo los gemidos de Caulifla se volvían más fuertes con cada suave embestida, el pelinegro sentía su interior húmedo apretarlo con suavidad mientras sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y fuertes, las piernas de Caulifla estaban abiertas de par en par mientras las manos de Kakarotto estaban sobre el colchón, la cama crujía suavemente al ritmo del encuentro mientras Caulifla solo gemía con su mente echa un caos.

– _Va a arruinarme, Kami_kun me va a arruinar, si sigue así solo podré estar con él para siempre_ – Pensó la pelinegra mientras el miembro del pelinegro se hinchaba más en su interior, la espalda de Caulifla se arqueo mientras sus piernas abrazaban al pelinegro que descargaba con fuerza dentro de ella sus ojos se nublaron y el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre ella mientras se retiraba suavemente dejando un poco de la sustancia blanca escurrir de la mujer, los ojos de Caulifla estaba entreabiertos mientras su boca jalaba aire con esfuerzo, en su interior sentía la cálida semilla del pelinegro que ahora mismo besaba su cuello, el miembro de Kakarotto aún estaba duro, bendita su condición de Saiyan.

Atrajo a Caulifla hacia él y se recostó en la cama con ella sobre el pelinegro, el miembro de Kakarotto rozaba la sensible parte de Caulifla mientras él se dedicaba a chupar suavemente sus pezones, ajeno para ellos cierta mujer de ojos negros llegaba al sitio, Kale miraba las prendas tiradas por todos lados y suspiraba, a veces Caulifla era demasiado desordenada, levanto unas pocas y se dispuso a dejarlas en su habitación fue cuando lo noto, eran sonidos o más bien quejidos provenientes de la recamara de Caulifla…no podía ser verdad, es decir ella en verdad estaba…con Kakarotto.

La sola idea le molesto y alegro, por un lado, sabía que si alguien entendería a su amiga era el Saiyan, por el otro ella había tenido una fugaz esperanza al notarlo interesado en ella, se rio un poco de sí misma mientras estaba por retirarse.

\- Aaaah más no pares, Kami_kun – Escuchó, era la voz de Caulifla, aunque sonaba toda llena de lujuria y placer, no quería hacerlo, después de todo debía respetar la intimidad de su amiga.

Se alejo de la puerta que de hecho no estaba cerrada, pero de nuevo los gemidos de Caulifla la atrajeron como una dulce melodía que la invitaba a espiar, se regañó mentalmente ante lo que estaba por hacer y suspiro derrotada reconociéndolo, al fin Kale era una pervertida en secreto, despacio abrió un poco más la puerta y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante lo que vio.

En el borde de la cama, Kakarotto estaba inclinado contra una Caulifla boca abajo arrodillada mientras recibía fuertes embestidas del pelinegro, los gemidos de Caulifla eran acompañados por los embates de Kakarotto, con cada estocada el cuerpo entero de la pelinegra se cimbraba mientras su cara de ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejaba caer un poco de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, de inmediato Kale sintió humedecerse cierta parte de su cuerpo mientras su siempre vivaz imaginación, reemplazaba la figura de Caulifla por la suya poniéndola aún más roja, sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se coló entre su ropa y fue en pos de su entrepierna mientras miraba la escena ante ella.

El pelinegro levanto a Caulifla y giro con ella en el aire para quedar él en la cama mientras la mujer se balanceaba sola sobre su miembro, las manos del pelinegro amasaban sus pechos desde atrás mientras su miembro perforaba su intimidad, los entreabiertos ojos de la pelinegra distinguieron la figura de su amiga mientras una idea cruzaba su mente sobre estimulada.

\- Aahhh Kami_kuun aaahh te gusta aahhh ¿te gusta, Kale? – Preguntó al viento la mujer de pelo negro mientras el pelinegro besaba su cuello.

\- Aaaah porque preguntas eso, mmmm Caulifla_hime - Respondió como pudo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su Caulifla y estallaba dentro de ella.

Caulifla gimió fuerte echando su cabeza para atrás mientras abría sus piernas y la esencia de pelinegro de nuevo la llenaba, estaba tan saturada que un poco del semen se desborda mientras se levantaba y el miembro de Kakarotto quedaba al descubierto, los ojos de Kale se abrieron como platos ante la visión y se tensó al ver a su amiga de rodillas lamiendo el miembro del pelinegro.

\- Dime la verdad, Kami_kun mmmmm – Dijo y chupo la punta del miembro ingiriendo los restos de semen.

\- Aaah la verdad, mmm creo que es hermosa, si, si me gusta, porque lo preguntas - Respondió el pelinegro mientras ella sonreía y de nuevo subía a la cama.

\- Curiosidad, Kami_kun - Respondió ella mientras el pelinegro la besaba con pasión.

De nuevo, Kale fue testigo de cómo el pelinegro abría las piernas de su amiga y se hundía en ella, fue a un ritmo lento mientras poco a poco llegaba hasta lo más profundo de Caulifla quien de nuevo se hallaba gimiendo como loca mientras el pelinegro bombeaba con fuerza y pasión sobre ella.

\- Soy tuyaa, Kami_kun, soy solo tuyaaa - Gimió con fuerza mientras el pelinegro otra vez llegaba hasta su útero tibio y rebosante en su esperma.

\- Caulifla ahhh mi Saiyan_hime, eres mía… solo miaaaa - Gimió en respuesta el pelinegro mientras la mujer lo rodeaba con sus piernas.

Los gemidos se volvían más animales y el pelinegro se balanceaba sobre ella entrando y saliendo con velocidad, por su lado los dedos de Kale invadían su propia intimidad al mismo ritmo que el pelinegro, a los ojos de ella ese Saiyan era un animal en la cama y a decir verdad mataría por estar en el sitio de Caulifla.

\- ME VENGO, ME VENGOOOOO - Gimió fuertemente Caulifla mientras el pelinegro se clavaba hasta el fondo y dejaba salir su semilla de nuevo dentro de ella

Por su lado, Kale apretaba las piernas y mordía sus labios en un intento por ahogar sus propios gemidos ante lo que acababa de hacer, no supo cómo realmente, pero cayo dormida en el pasillo mientras el pelinegro y su amante pelinegra caían en los brazos de Morfeo. No sabía realmente qué hora era, pero por la oscuridad seguramente era de madrugada, el viento fresco le había dado ganas de ir al baño y ahora se topaba con una sorpresa, en el pasillo la inerte figura de Kale yacía con un sutil aroma muy reconocible para el pelinegro, todo tuvo sentido en ese momento por ello Caulifla había hecho esas preguntas, sonrío ante la perversidad de Caulifla y con suavidad tomo a la pelinegra en brazos.

Su recamara era sobria y ordenada, la cama con sabanas en color pastel estaba perfectas, el pelinegro sonrío esas dos eran tan opuestas, suavemente la puso sobre la cama tratando de no despertarla, pero no funciono.

\- Kakarotto_kun – Murmuró una somnolienta Kale pensando que aún estaba sumida en su sueño.

\- Sshhh descansa, Kale_chan - Respondió el pelinegro acercándose para susurrarle al oído sin esperar eso.

Los delgados brazos de Kale rodearon su cuello y lo atrajeron a su cara, los labios delgados y suaves lo besaron dulcemente mientras la mujer trataba de acercarse más al pelinegro semidesnudo, no supo cómo, pero pronto la lengua delgada de la pelinegra peleaba con la suya en una pelea férrea por el control, pelea que gano el pelinegro.

El beso acabo y la sonrojada mujer de nuevo comenzó a quedarse dormida con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, el pelinegro sonrió mientras abandonaba la habitación, en ese estado no sabía lo que podría terminar haciéndole a la mujer.

\- Kakarotto_kun, hazme el amor – Escuchó, el pelinegro volteó solo para verla dormir cómodamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una manta del armario y cubría con ella a la mujer de pelo negro que tenía aun ese sonrojo y esa pequeña sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a volver a la cama de Caulifla.

\- Buenas noches, Kale_chan – Susurró el pelinegro a la dormida mujer.

\- Dame un hijo como a Caulifla_nee-san - Balbuceo de nuevo mientras el pelinegro salía a toda prisa de ahí con cierta parte de su anatomía amenazando por despertar, suspiro resignado antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

– _Bueno creo que despertare a Caulifla_chan_ – Pensó y partió rumbo a la habitación de la pelinegra.

Kakarotto estaba arrodillado sobre la cama admirando a la mujer pelinegra desnuda frente a él, sus pechos grandes se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración con sus pezones ligeramente endurecidos, su vientre plano, sus largas piernas delineadas casi esculpidas sus anchas caderas y su tersa piel blanca, a su espalda su cabello estaba desperdigado sobre la cama mientras ella lo miraba con deseo, la razón era que cierta parte de la anatomía de Kakarotto saltaba como saludándola.

– Eres tan bella - Dijo el pelinegro justo antes de besarla, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin piedad mientras las manos de la mujer abrazaban el cuello del pelinegro y este la sujetaba de la cintura repegandola a él dejándola sentir su virilidad rozar contra su suave piel, el pelinegro ahora mismo descendía por el cuello de la pelinegra, despacio llego a sus pechos y los amaso con cuidado eran firmes y generosos sin mencionar suaves, beso con suavidad uno de los pezones antes de deslizar su lengua en círculos sobre él, los gemidos de la pelinegra eran claro indicativo de que ella lo disfrutaba, se prendió del pezón y comenzó a chuparlo con suavidad, su otra mano no dejaba de acariciar y jugar con el otro pecho pellizcando suavemente el sonrosado pezón libre, abandono el húmedo seno y salto al otro las caricias se repitieron mientras la pelinegra poco a poco se perdía de nuevo en el placer que Kakarotto le provocaba, sujeto la cabeza del pelinegro y lo apretó contra su pecho una clara señal, el pelinegro chupo con más fuerza y ella gimió con sumo placer.

Bajo de sus montañas por el plano vientre delineado un sendero húmedo hasta el ombligo donde jugueteo con su lengua causándole ligeras cosquillas, bajo aún más y mordisqueo las caderas ligeramente antes de enfilar a los suaves muslos, los lamió suavemente y cubrió de besos, por su parte, Caulifla solo podía gemir sin parar, el pelinegro descendió sobre su entrepierna recibiendo el suave aroma que tanto le gustaba, siguió a la otra pierna mientras la pelinegra dejaba salir un quejido de molestia, cubrió de besos la otra pierna mientras su mano libre acariciaba su región púbica sin llegar a la húmeda oquedad, finalmente el pelinegro descendió sobre ella, su lengua experta degusto el dulce néctar de la mujer que se arqueo, sus paredes vaginales húmedas por completo apretaron la lengua del pelinegro mientras este literalmente le hacia el amor con la boca, suavemente el botón afloro y con sus dedos de la mano izquierda el pelinegro lo acaricio, las piernas de Caulifla se cerraron entorno a su cara y gimió con fuerza.

\- AAAAAHHH KAMI_KUN – Exclamó, el orgasmo la invadió y lleno por completo mientras su espalda se arqueaba y gemía gustosa.

Sus piernas se dejaron caer y el pelinegro la miro sonriente, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero eso sí muy satisfecha, la cama se movió y antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba sobre el miembro del pelinegro.

– Quiero probar tu leche de nuevo, Kami_kun - Dijo con su voz cargada de lujuria justo antes de prenderse del duro miembro, lo lamió con suavidad de arriba abajo jugueteando con los testículos del pelinegro afortunado que ahora mismo estaba gimiendo como pocas veces.

– _Maldición, es muy buena en esto_ \- Pensó el excitado pelinegro mientras ella ya tragaba el miembro duro y candente, a decir verdad, ella debía ser la mejor en esto que había conocido, el miembro del pelinegro casi desaparecía entre los labios de la pelinegra dejando a Kakarotto mirar claramente como su miembro era engullido por ella.

– Sabes muy bien, Kami_kun y eres enorme - Pensó ella mientras el pene del pelinegro llenaba su boca por completo, Kakarotto gimió gustoso mientras acariciaba la cabellera pelinegra y empujaba su miembro dentro de la boca de la mujer Saiyan, el pelinegro gimió mientras descargaba en su boca, su semen lleno por completo a la mujer que trago como pudo la abundante semilla del pelinegro, con un húmedo "plop" el pene de Kakarotto abandono la boca de Caulifla quien aún tragaba algo del semen, lamió la cabeza del miembro dejándole brillante y limpio.

\- Tu leche es deliciosa, Kami_kun - Dijo la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el aun duro pene del pelinegro.

\- Te daré toda la que quieras, Caulifla_chan - Respondió el pelinegro mientras ella lo jalaba del cuello.

Las piernas de Caulifla se abrieron como si fuesen de bailarina quedando el pelinegro sobre ella y su miembro oprimido entre ambos, retrocedió un poco y cargo de frente, los suaves y aun mojados labios vaginales se abrieron dándole la bienvenida al "señor" de esos dominós, la humedad y el calor interno eran abrasadores y el pelinegro solo podía gemir al igual que su negra.

\- Estas muy apretada, Caulifla_chan aahhh - Gimió el pelinegro empujando más dentro de ella.

\- Kami_kun, no pares - Respondió la pelinegra mientras el pelinegro empujaba más dentro de ella.

Al igual que la otra vez, el miembro del pelinegro llego al final del camino, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos cuando continúo empujando, abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza mientras este empujaba con un último empujón, cedió, la matriz de Caulifla ahora mismo estaba siendo poseída por Caulifla.

– _Tan adentro, esta tan adentro_ \- Pensó la abrumada Caulifla, el pelinegro retrocedió saliendo casi por completo dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío, empujo de nuevo hacia adentro llenándola por completo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, el suave vaivén poco a poco iba en aumento, el miembro del pelinegro se perdía en el interior de Caulifla que en este momento solo podía gemir y gemir – Más, más, no pares más, más - Suplicaba la pelinegra mientras el pelinegro empujaba aún más en su interior, los movimientos eran violentos y ella casi podía sentirse ser dividida en dos por el miembro de Kakarotto, invadió su matriz hasta el fondo y ella gimió, un violento orgasmo la sacudió mientras el pelinegro derramaba su cálida semilla dentro de ella.

Fueron intensos instantes hasta que el pelinegro salió, su miembro curiosamente permanecía semi-erecto mientras las piernas de la pelinegra yacían separadas y de su vagina un poco del blanco liquido escurría abundante al exterior, se podía decir que oficialmente Caulifla le pertenecía al pelinegro, Caulifla se movió y le sonrío a Kakarotto un poco perversa mientras se daba la vuelta quedando en cuatro, el carnoso trasero quedo a la vista del pelinegro que de nuevo tuvo una erección poderosa.

\- Anda, Kami_kun, también por aquí - Dijo su voz deseosa el pelinegro de inmediato reacciono a su suplica.

– Si, mi Saiyan_hime - Dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba suavemente sus glúteos, eran suaves y carnosos, los separo despacio divisando el estrecho conducto, el pelinegro lo beso suavemente y ella gimió gustosa, la lengua del pelinegro lo lúbrico con maestría mientras Caulifla no paraba de gemir, se acomodó tras ella sujetándole las caderas suavemente mientras empuñaba su miembro contra ella.

\- Mi hermosa Caulifla-chan, aquí voy - Dijo el pelinegro con su voz llena de deseo.

Empujo con fuerza y ella gimió con gran volumen, de un solo movimiento la cabeza del miembro ya se abría paso, lentamente el pelinegro se adentró en el estrecho conducto adueñándose de ella por completo, estuvo dentro de ella llenándola como nadie y fijo sin moverse, un suave bamboleo de las caderas de la pelinegro fueron la indicación de seguir, retrocedió despacio mientras ella gemía molesta, cargo de frente en una estocada decidida, ambos gimieron de nuevo, el movimiento se repitió mientras el ya humedecido camino se abría y amoldaba al miembro del pelinegro, las nalgas de la mujer se sacudían ante cada empuje y sus gemidos escapaban llenando la habitación con la melodía del placer, el pelinegro la estaba haciendo suya, y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama mientras el pelinegro la volvía a llenar con su caliente semilla, por un segundo ella juraría que casi le llego al estómago; de nuevo el pelinegro salió y un poco de su semen fluyo al exterior, de inmediato procedió en ir al baño mientras la pelinegra descansaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

En el baño, el pelinegro se sentía feliz, su corazón rebosaba de alegría al saber que esa mujer era suya, se prometió a si mismo nunca nadie la dañaría y quien se atreviera a intentarlo se enfrentaría a él.

El pelinegro regreso a la recamara donde la pelinegra ya lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara y recostada sobre la misma sin cubrirse, el pelinegro la miro, era francamente hermosa.

– _Parece un ángel_ – Pensó, se río mentalmente el pelinegro mientras volvía a la cama de nuevo con una erección.

– Kami_kun, nunca te cansas - Dijo sonriendo la pelinegro acariciando el miembro duro y listo para la acción.

– No con una sensual belleza como tú a mi lado, Caulifla_chan – Dijo, ella se ruborizo y el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura, las piernas de la pelinegro se cerraron entorno a la cadera del pelinegro que de nuevo la estaba llenando por completo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la levanto de la cama y la beso, ella se apretó con fuerza contra el pelinegro mientras este la alzaba levemente en el aire con sus firmes embates, ambos gemían gustosos y más por el momento que pasaban juntos, el miembro del pelinegro de nuevo invadió la matriz de Caulifla quien se apretó más contra el pelinegro, el pene del pelinegro la llenaba como nadie y la hacía feliz saberse de él.

– _Soy tu mujer, Kakarotto_kun, solo tuya, la mujer del Saiyan más poderoso de este mundo_ \- Pensó, leves lagrimas asomaron de sus ojos, de inmediato el pelinegro los beso desvaneciéndolas por completo.

La cama rechinaba ante el vaivén de la pareja, de nuevo cayeron con ella debajo, el pelinegro empujaba con fuerza en su interior mientras Caulifla lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas para no dejarlo ir nunca, los corazones de ambos latían a la vez.

\- Te amo, Kakarotto_kun - Dijo la pelinegro justo antes de que el pelinegro la besara.

– También te amo, Caulifla_chan – Dijo, el calor los lleno a ambos y el pelinegro de nuevo estallo.

\- CAULIFLAAAA -

\- KAKAROTTOOOOO -

El pelinegro la lleno de nuevo y esta vez la pelinegro cayó dormida mientras el pelinegro salía de ella derramando más de su semen fuera de ella, ella lo abrazo posesivamente, mientras se perdía entre sueños de una hermosa vida con algunos hijos, nuevos Saiyans, sueños de un gran futuro.

Un nuevo día había llegado dentro de la habitación del tiempo y un par de mujeres se encontraban en la cocina de esta, la primera de ellas de cabello negro en una coleta respondía al nombre de Kale; actualmente tomaba una taza de café mientras degustaba unos ricos hotcakes cubiertos de miel, saliendo del pasillo arribo la soñolienta Caulifla tallándose los ojos, usaba su clásico atuendo para dormir que consistía en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara adormilada, tomo asiento mientras cierto pelinegro le servía su desayuno para después sentarse a comer de manera abundante como siempre.

\- Muchas gracias, Kakarotto_kun - Respondió feliz mientras el Saiyan sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Caulifla_nee-san? – Preguntó su amiga mientras la pelinegra le miraba aun recordándola fisgoneando.

\- Estoy feliz, después de todo, ayer conocí el paraíso gracias a mi Kami_kun - Dijo feliz mientras contemplaba almuerzo - Y te consta porque nos viste - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras su amiga escupía el café sobre la mesa.

\- Yo… tu… ustedes… no quería…- Balbuceo sin sentido mientras su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza - Lo siento - Dijo al final suspirando mientras bajaba el rostro apenada.

\- No me molesto, ya me conoces, siempre estoy dispuesta a compartir contigo - Dijo ella guiñando un ojo mientras su amiga contra todo pronóstico se ponía roja antes de desmayarse con una pequeña hemorragia nasal - Sabia que eras una pervertida, Kale_chan jajajaja - Río escandalosa mientras Kakarotto solo seguía comiendo, al terminar de comer les dijo a las chicas que cuando comenzarán el entrenamiento del día vendría mientras él se iba a entrenar por su cuenta.

Por su parte, las dos amigas tenían una buena discusión, bueno una hablaba y la otra estaba bastante sonrojada, Caulifla y Kale aun discutían lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el Saiyan.

\- Entonces te gusta, ya admítelo, Kale - Insistió Caulifla a su amiga sonrojada.

\- Esta bien, si, me gusta, lo siento, Caulifla_nee-san – Dijo la mujer Saiyan mientras desviaba la mirada

\- Y ¿Por qué lo sientes? Tienes buen gusto - Dijo sonriente la pelinegra desconcertando a su amiga.

\- No negare que me incomodo un poco al principio, pero luego pensé, son pocos los Saiyan que quedan, pero Kakarotto es el mejor y conociéndolo preferirá alejarse antes que romper nuestra amistad, por ello estoy dispuesta a compartirlo entre nosotras, Kale_chan – Dijo solemnemente mientras su amiga la miraba en shock.

Kale permanecía en completo silencio ante las palabras de su amiga de pelo negro, es decir sabía que ella era algo "peculiar", pero nunca espero que estuviese dispuesta a realizar algo como esto por su amistad.

\- Onee-san, yo…- Dijo, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase mientras su amiga la miraba con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- No te preocupes, Kale_chan, seremos muy felices a lado de Kakarotto_kun, y pasaremos noches muy divertidas juntos - Dijo y le guiño un ojo haciendo a su amiga ponerse algo roja – Después de todo ya viste el "armamento" de Kakarotto_kun y créeme es maravilloso usándolo - Dijo la pelinegra sonriente y muy feliz.

\- No digas esas cosas, Onee-san - Dijo una demasiado avergonzada Kale mientras su amiga la miraba fijamente.

\- No me digas que eres virgen y es el primer pene que ves, Kale_chan - Dijo sonriente Saiyan mientras su amiga solo callaba y ella comprendía todo - No puede ser, Kale aun eres virgen – la mujer se puso aún más colorada y Caulifla se rió escandalosamente – Jajajajaja lo sabía es el primer pene que ves jajajajaja - Dijo entre carcajadas mientras sujetaba sus costados esto era demasiado gracioso para ella.

\- Claro que no, ya he visto otros - Dijo sin pensar la dama de pelo negro para enseguida bajar su mirada avergonzada.

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes podrás entregarle tu "pureza" a Kakarotto_kun y créeme te encantara - Dijo ella mientras sonreía lujuriosa – Espero que pronto te decidas mientras estamos aquí en esta habitación, dejare que lo seduzcas y le entregues tu virginal cuerpo jajajajaja - rió de nuevo mientras la pelinegra solo se molestaba.

\- CAULIFLA – Gritó molesta haciendo reír a su amiga aún más.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto estaba bien alejado de la entrada a la habitación del tiempo, además de las mujeres Saiyan y se había puesto a meditar para evocar su poder desatando todo su potencial, había escuchado aquella leyenda del Super Saiyan, era algo le gustaría alcanzar ser el Legendario Super Saiyan, según su madre, su padre decía que Freezer decidió acabar con la raza Saiyan destruyendo el planeta Vegeta por temor apareciera el Legendario Super Saiyan, pero había algo que no entendía, ¿Cómo supo Freezer de esa leyenda si solo era eso y porqué le temía tanto? Esa era una pregunta que le interesaba saber, pero no era la única.

Caulifla y Kale le habían contado que más Saiyan había sobrevivido, no solo ellas y Kakarotto, también un primo lejano de Kale, el príncipe Vegeta, hijo del Rey Vegeta, Nappa, un Saiyan de clase alta encargado de entrenar al príncipe y por último su hermano Raditz ya que su madre le dijo que él no estaba cuando ocurrió la explosión, Gine le dijo que su hermano era cercano al príncipe Vegeta, así que estaría con él y era posible que se contagiada por la arrogancia de Vegeta, además de su maldad, pero si había algo que Raditz temía era a su madre, eso lo hizo pensar, ¿Podría salvar a su hermano si su madre se enfrentaba a él y le enseñará por lo que pasaron y dejará esa maldad, además de la influencia de Vegeta? Pero, también podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Vegeta ya que él era poderoso según le decían su madre, Kale y Caulifla, si lograba vencerlo y hacer que se unieran para vencer a Freezer podrían vencer a ese perverso ser que se consideraba el emperador del universo, debía hacerse más poderoso si quería conseguirlo, pasaría en esa habitación aún otros 20 meses allí de los 4 que han pasado, sólo sería dos días en el exterior y al salir debía buscar otra forma de hacerse más poderoso y, según le dijo el viejo Kami, él podría ir al otro mundo e irse a entrenar con alguien que lo podría hacer más poderoso.

Estuvo ahí meditando todo el día hasta que fue el momento de regresar a descansar, regreso a su habitación, estaba en total penumbra exceptuando por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana que iluminaba a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro semidesnuda que lo esperaba sobre su cama en ropa interior igualmente negra y de encaje.

\- Te esperaba, Kami_kun – Saludó coquetamente mientras avanzaba hacia el Saiyan.

\- Caulifla_chan, ¿a qué debo el placer de tener tan bella y sexy visita? – Preguntó el Saiyan mientras ella balanceaba sus caderas y se acercaba a él.

\- Quiero darte las gracias por estar con nosotras - Dijo la mujer de cabello negro mirando al pelinegro con amor puro en sus ojos, el pelinegro le sonrió y se despojó de su camisa con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras la mujer lo devoraba con los ojos - Quiero estar contigo noche, yo seré toda tuya, soy tu lindo juguete, úsame como gustes - Dijo con voz sexy mientras abrazaba al pelinegro y lo besaba con pasión.

\- Caulifla_chan, pero si tú ya eres mía, ¿o no mi bella Saiyan_hime – Dijo, ella se sonrojo por el sobrenombre mientras el pelinegro acariciaba su bien formado trasero elevándola en el aire.

La ropa del pelinegro desapareció de inmediato al igual que las prendas de Caulifla, quien ahora mismo estaba con sus piernas abiertas mientras el pelinegro bebía de las mieles de su interior, su rostro estaba levemente rojo, la lengua de Kakarotto entraba y salía a gran velocidad haciéndola gemir gustosa, poco a poco el suave botón afloro y sin perder tiempo el pelinegro lo mordisqueo suavemente, fue el acabose para la pelinegra que gimiendo con fuerza a cabo en un torrente de dulces fluidos, Kakarotto recorrió su cuerpo con la lengua despacio mamando suavemente sus grandes pechos justo antes de acomodarse sobre ella Caulifla sonrió y con sus manos apretó sus pechos entorno al miembro duro del pelinegro, empezó un suave vaivén mientras el pelinegro poseía sus pechos, era una suave y enloquecedora presión la que tenía al pelinegro al borde de estallar, como siempre la habilidad de Caulifla resalto, con la punta de su lengua lamió hábilmente la cabeza del pene que sobresalía de sus pechos fue demasiado para el pelinegro.

– CAULIFLA – Exclamó y estallo con una abundante descarga que cubrió el rostro de la mujer, ahora mismo los ojos de Caulifla estaba cerrados debajo de esperma del pelinegro.

Ella lo recogió con sus manos y lo llevo a su boca, realmente le gustaba probar la semilla de Kakarotto, ahora mismo el pelinegro en control de todo, la elevo de la cama y sujetándola del trasero clavo su miembro con fuerza en su mojada vagina, soltaron un gemido profundo lleno de placer cuando el pelinegro entro hasta la matriz de Caulifla.

– Kakarotto_kun - Gimió ella cuando el pelinegro comenzó un feroz ataque, sus embestidas contra el muro hacían temblar los cuadros en el mismo mientras las piernas de Caulifla lo abrazaban con fuerza el pelinegro no dejaba de penetrarla hasta lo más profundo, de nuevo se besaron con una fiera lucha de lenguas que termino al someterse la de la mujer, el pelinegro giro con Caulifla empalada cayendo los dos al suelo él recibió el golpe contra el piso alfombrado, comprendió el mensaje de inmediato y Caulifla dio inicio a una fiera cabalgata sobre Kakarotto quien gemía gustoso al sentirse engullido por la intimidad de la mujer; se incorporó de nuevo mamando los duros pezones sin dejar de amasar el duro trasero o de penetrarla con fiereza, llego a lo más profundo del ser de Caulifla y estallo con fuerza, los gemidos casi gritos orgásmicos de ambos resonaron con fuerza mientras el pelinegro llenaba a su mujer con su cálida esencia.

Respiraban agitados y de nuevo se besaban el pelinegro aun erecto salió de Caulifla y la alzo en el aire, su vagina entreabierta dejo fluir un poco del blanco semen de Kakarotto, de nuevo se sentó en la cama y rozo su duro miembro entre el trasero de la mujer, los ojos de Caulifla se abrieron como platos cuando el pelinegro empujo entrando en su trasero.

– Aaaaahhh mi culo Kakarotto_kun mi culoo - Gimió lastimosamente mientras el pelinegro llenaba su segundo orificio, clavo su miembro por completo dentro de ella y permaneció inmóvil acostumbrándose a la estrechez de ese conducto.

– Eres toda mía, Caulifla_chan - Dijo a su oído, los gemidos de Caulifla resonaban con fuerza mientras el pelinegro original entraba en ella con fuerza en su trasero.

– Más, sigue, no pares Kakarotto_kun más, mas, maas - Suplicaba la mujer mientras el pelinegro empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella.

La mano izquierda de Kakarotto se clavó en la vagina de la Saiyan en un juego veloz de masturbación sin dejar de penetrar el trasero de la pelinegra, estaba sobre la cama con ella moviéndose como poseída sobre él y con su mano derecha amasaba uno de sus pechos mientras él no paraba de besar su cuello y de embestirla con fuerza, el clímax llego sin aviso y los dos reventaron en un violento orgasmo, los fluidos de Caulifla mancharon las suaves sabana de seda mientras el poderoso flujo de semen casi llego a su estómago, de nuevo respiraban agitados cuando Caulifla se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba más que satisfecha, no estaba segura de cuanto tenían en esto, pero algo si sabía este era por mucho el mejor encuentro sexual hasta ahora; su pierna izquierda fue alzada en el aire mientras el pelinegro la besaba en el oído y empujaba su miembro duro en su tibia y sensible vagina, el ahogado gemido escapo gustoso mientras el pelinegro la invadía como siempre hasta el fondo, su matriz rebosaba de semen y él le incitaría aún más.

– _Kakarotto_kun si sigues así vas a embarazarme_ \- Pensó fugazmente mientras el pelinegro le besaba los labios y empujaba en ella con dulzura, la sobre estimulada vagina estaba llena del pelinegro de nuevo mientras este bombeaba con determinación en Caulifla, su mente estaba más que sometida y entregada al pelinegro – _Si, hazlo, Kakarotto_kun, déjame embarazada, déjame darte un hijo, mi amor_ \- el vaivén continuo por casi media hora cuando de nuevo el pelinegro estallo en Caulifla llenándola con más de su caliente semilla en esta ocasión con todo y el miembro del pelinegro dentro el semen desbordo estaba por completo llena y eso lo sabían ambos muy bien.

El pelinegro salió de Caulifla y la dejo descansar abrazada a su pecho, ella tenía una feliz expresión en su cara, se podía apreciar claramente que esos dos se amaban y no había ninguna duda de ello, contra el muslo de Caulifla se rozó el pene de nuevo listo para el combate, una sola idea desfilo por la mente de la pelinegra.

– _Kakarotto_kun es un semental, y es todo nuestro, Kale_ – Pensó sonrío lujuriosamente y de nuevo la mujer separo las piernas mientras el pelinegro se acomodó sobre ella para reiniciar la actividad, sin duda iban a ser unos meses muy interesantes para ellos dentro de esa habitación, aunque es posible que lo será aún más.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme. Actualizare poco a poco esta historia ya que la tengo muy adelantada, ya casi termino la saga de Freezer.**

 **Respondere algunos reviews que finalmente me dejaron.**

 **Cristhian1993: Agradezco tu comentario, incluso en Wattpat no recibe la oportunidad, pero esperemos a ver.**

 **agusXD: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **En la habitación del tiempo**

Kakarotto y las mujeres Saiyan continuaban entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, de vez en cuando entrenaban una vez Caulifla y Kakarotto, otra vez Kale y Kakarotto y otras solo las chicas, por lo general, cuando Kakarotto entrenaba solo, las chicas conversaban, el tema principal era lo bien que era el Saiyan haciéndole el amor a Caulifla y está animando a Kale de que se entregará definitivamente a él, cosa que la mujer se negaba, fue una vez que Caulifla preparó la comida, pero ella no quería comer aun ya que quería entrenar más, pero los otros si comieron, pero no notaron la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía Caulifla, cuando los Saiyan terminaron de comer, Kakarotto invitó a Kale a entrenar juntos, pero también a conversar.

\- Sin duda, tienes un gran corazón, Kakarotto_kun, nunca lo pierdas, y tampoco pierdas ese apetito jijiji – Dijo, la Saiyan sonrió un poco antes de pasar sus dedos por el rostro del Saiyan recogiendo un poco de los restos de la comida que aún estaban en sus labios, Kakarotto sólo sintió ese suave roce y sonriendo miro a la Saiyan, Kale se sentía bastante extraña, no era común que ella actuará de ese modo ni menos sentir eso, su cuerpo estaba hormigueando un poco de todas partes, mientras el Saiyan tomaba su mano, le dio un beso suave a la misma, la Saiyan sólo sonrió de manera dulce al tiempo que el Saiyan besaba su mano con cierta gentileza haciendo que esa risilla suave saliera de sus labios, los besos suaves del Saiyan estaban haciendo cosquillas en su piel mientras el Saiyan sólo sentía su corazón latiendo como loco.

\- Eres tan perfecta, Kale_chan - Dijo y Kakarotto no perdió más tiempo, los ojos de la Saiyan se abrieron enormes cuando el pelinegro se acercó a ella reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a cero, los labios del Saiyan estaban pasándose sobre los de ella en ese beso suave y repleto de deseo donde la lengua de Kakarotto pedía permiso para entrar, la ahora sonrojada Saiyan sólo abrió sus ojos algo descolocada por ese gesto, sólo fue un segundo antes de que cerrará los mismos abriendo sus labios dejando al Saiyan entrar en su boca, Kakarotto la apretaba contra él sintiendo ese curvilíneo cuerpo.

\- Kale_chan... yo... yo quiero hacerte mía - Dijo al fin Kakarotto mirando a la Saiyan con sus ojos repletos de deseo y una respiración acelerada que dejaba en claro que estaba luchando por controlarse, ella le miro a los ojos sintiendo esa sensación, el aroma del Saiyan saturaba su nariz, nunca como en ese momento se sintió tan lista para eso.

\- Yo... yo... yo también, quiero que me hagas tuya aquí y ahora Kakarotto_kun - Dijo al fin la Saiyan sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía estar hirviendo en deseo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

El Saiyan guio a la Saiyan despacio, el Saiyan empujó la Saiyan hasta que esta estuvo de espaldas sobre el suelo, los labios de ambos no se soltaban al tiempo que la lengua de ambos seguían luchando dentro de la boca de Kale, la Saiyan no estaba segura de que estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de ella le estaba gritando que tenía que estar con el Saiyan aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, las manos de Kakarotto recorrían la silueta de la Saiyan con suavidad mientras sus dedos estaban jugando con los bordes de su ropa, Kale rompió el beso por la necesidad de oxígeno y todo se detuvo en ese momento, el Saiyan sentía como todos sus instintos le estaban gritando que hiciera suya a semejante mujer, pero se estaba conteniendo como podía, había oído infinidad de veces de labios de Caulifla que ella nunca antes había estado con otro hombre era aún virgen, el Saiyan solo le miraba con deseo al tiempo que la Saiyan sonreía, era una sonrisa singular llena de deseo, él solo se quedó viendo a la Saiyan a los ojos mientras esta solo respiraba agitada por la sensación que la estaba invadiendo a cada segundo un poco más, sus labios formaron una sonrisa que Kakarotto juraba estaba repleta de deseo y ahí fue cuando el calor tomo el control de la situación, la mano de la Saiyan recorrió con suavidad el torso de Saiyan bajando por el despacio hasta que pronto estaba acariciando cierta parte de su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, el Saiyan se quedó algo asombrado por ese acto de la siempre serena Saiyan quien ahora mismo estaba siendo demasiado juguetona con él.

\- Alguien está algo ansioso de recibir cariño – Dijo, fueron las palabras de Kale antes de que se moviera empujando a Kakarotto sobre el suelo.

Quizá fue la sorpresa de esa caricia o solo que estaba cansado aun el entrenamiento, eso no importaba mucho en ese momento pues ahora mismo el Saiyan estaba de espaldas al suelo, sobre el Saiyan se hallaba la Saiyan que con una gentil sonrisa solo le estaba mirando al tiempo que su lengua se asomaba de sus labios, recorría suavemente los mismos casi como si se estuviera saboreando mientras sus dedos una vez más recorrían el cuerpo del Saiyan, Kakarotto no se movía solamente disfrutando de esas dulces caricias de la Saiyan quien tenía sus propias ideas en esos momentos.

\- _Y a mí que me está pasando, nunca actuó así, será como dice onee-san, ¿solo necesitaba hallar al hombre correcto para explotar?_ \- Se preguntó con un deje de duda, la Saiyan, el Saiyan solo se quedó viendo a la Saiyan quien seguía perdida en su pequeña duda antes de que el movimiento de Kakarotto la hiciera reaccionar, el tomo la mano de la Saiyan estrechándola para plantar un suave beso en ella, la Saiyan reaccionó al fin sólo para volver a verlo a la cara y sentir de nuevo ese deseo desenfrenado - _Sí, onee-san tiene razón, el deseo de estar con el hombre que amas es todo lo que importa_ \- Pensó para sí misma la Saiyan tras dejar de intentar alejar esas ideas de su mente entregándose a la sensación que la sobrecogía de nuevo, su corazón estaba fuera de control al tiempo que sus manos recorrían de nuevo el torso del Saiyan quien en el suelo sólo le miraba con calma, Kale no lo pensó dos veces y con cierta diversión mostró esa sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente las ropas del Saiyan salieron volando y los ojos de la Saiyan veían ahora el cuerpo sin ropa del Saiyan quien sonreía, los ojos de Kale pasaron por el torso de Kakarotto que acaricio con suavidad sintiendo sus músculos firmes por el ejercicio antes de que bajara un poco, ahora paso por su abdomen y más abajo sus ojos cayeron sobre ese punto, las mejillas de la Saiyan del solo se tiñeron de un suave tono de rosa al ver la hombría del Saiyan al fin libre de cualquier estorbo de ropa, el miembro de Kakarotto aún no estaba del todo endurecido, pero para estar solo a la mitad de todo su "esplendor" le mereció una sola frase de la Saiyan. - Pero si es enorme – Dijo, eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la Saiyan quien pese al deseo que la invadía como un incendio se quedó congelada en su sitio, el Saiyan entonces fue quien tomó el mando, ella era después de todo aun una mujer virgen, Kakarotto parpadeo solo un segundo, él había tenido algunas mujeres vírgenes en el pasado y ahora tendría a una Saiyan, sin duda esa experiencia sí que valdría la pena, con una sonrisa gentil, Kakarotto movió su mano del suelo y alzándose un poco de pie acaricio la mejilla de la Saiyan, Kale miro al Saiyan y la sonrisa de este y de nuevo el deseo dentro de ella fue el que tomo el control - Esto es solo para mí – Dijo, y sin decir más la mano de Kale sujeto el miembro del Saiyan, no fue una presión fuerte o agresiva, más bien fue solo un roce con esos dedos suaves como la seda que lograron arrancar un gemido del Saiyan quien de nuevo volvía al suelo para ver de que era capaz la Saiyan con esa actitud tan sorpresiva, sorpresiva y divertida.

Los dedos de la Saiyan solo apretaban con dulzura, el miembro del Saiyan quien cerraba un poco sus ojos dejando salir ese gemido de placer antes de que ella comenzara a mover su mano a todo lo largo de su hombría que por cada toque comenzaba a crecer aún más, pronto los dedos de la Saiyan tenían problemas para envolver el pene del Saiyan quien solo sonreía al ver como ella se le quedaba viendo.

\- Es tan grueso y largo… esto… esto me va a entrar, me vas a reclamar como tu hembra con esto… que maravilla - Dijo, Kakarotto en realidad no esperaba que ella dijera eso de "hembra" él habría esperado más algo como esposa o novia, pero bueno no se iba a poner a pensar en nimiedades cuando una bella Saiyan como esa se inclinaba sobre él, Kale no pareció tener duda o miedo alguno cuando se agacho sobre Kakarotto mientras ella quedaba cara a cara con su miembro por completo recto, los ojos de la Saiyan recorrían cada cm, casi como si intentara memorizar todo de ese pene, seguramente el primero que tenía así de cerca, sus labios se abrían un poco dejando salir la lengua de aquella mujer que pasaba la misma por sobre sus labios humedeciéndoles un poco sin que dejara de ver ese pene que seguía moviendo con suavidad, su mano subía y bajaba desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que Kakarotto dejara salir esos suspiros de gusto, los ojos de Kale no podían desprenderse de la visión del miembro del Saiyan quien ahora mismo había dejado de sentir el movimiento de su mano llamando su atención. - Apuesto a que sabe delicioso - Murmuró la Saiyan antes de acercar su rostro al pene de Kakarotto, sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre el duro pene que casi latió de alegría ante la caricia de aquella mujer que con suma dulzura besaba el duro miembro, el Saiyan dejó salir un gemido un poco más fuerte en esta ocasión al sentir ese beso repleto de inocencia y deseo que la Saiyan le brindó.

\- Kale_chan... qué esperas comienza a chupar ya – Dijo, las palabras de Kakarotto más que una petición sonó casi a una orden para esa Saiyan, lo normal sería que fuera ella por ser una entidad superior la que diera las órdenes, pero era claro que este no era el caso.

La Saiyan sólo se relamió los labios de nueva cuenta antes de abrir los mismos dejando que su lengua húmeda se asomaba desde el interior, suavemente la acercó al miembro de Kakarotto y con deseo dio esa primera lamida a la punta, el sabor de inmediato inundó los labios de la Saiyan quien sólo abría sus labios despacio casi con miedo, sus labios se acercaron despacio a la punta de aquel miembro y con un poco de duda rodeó la misma, Kakarotto sólo dejó salir un gemido de placer al sentir como al fin su pene estaba entre los labios de Kale, la Saiyan en verdad que era una novata en eso pues contrario a lo que el Saiyan estaba acostumbrado ella no tragaba más, de limitaba sólo a chupar la cabeza con ese húmedo sonido de sus labios haciendo al Saiyan gemir, para sólo estar devorando eso resultaba ser bastante habilidosa, Kakarotto sólo dejaba salir esos gemidos de gusto por las caricias de la Saiyan, pero como con las otras eso no bastaba al Saiyan.

\- Aaaahhh no está mal, pero aaaahh tienes que comerlo todo - Dijo y sin más el Saiyan tomo la nuca de la Saiyan empujando, los ojos de Kale de abrieron enormes cuando el pene de Kakarotto comenzó a entrar dentro de su boca mientras él tomaba el control, fue cm a cm que ese miembro sólido como roca entró en ella hasta casi tocar su garganta que obstruía al paso del aire, la Saiyan sólo dejó salir algunos queridos de ahogo antes de que Kakarotto la soltara, de inmediato Kale sacó el miembro ensalivado de Kakarotto de su boca mientras tosía un poco por la sensación de ahogarse, el Saiyan no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí observando a Kale quien se recompuso segundos después, el Saiyan tomó su nuca con cierta agresividad empujándola sobre su pene que presionó las suaves mejillas de la Saiyan quien comenzó a sonreír de ese modo tan lujurioso - ¿Quieres matarme con tu pene Kakarotto_kun? Hazlo, ahogarme con él - ahora fue la misma Saiyan la que se movió de ese modo.

La boca de la Saiyan estaba sobre la hombría de Saiyan quien sólo se dedicaba a dejar salir esos gemidos de sus labios pues ella estaba moviéndose muy rápido, el Saiyan sentía como su miembro se perdía dentro de esa boca que no dejaba de chupar con fuerza al subir la cabeza, su lengua jugaba dentro de su boca con el miembro del Saiyan antes de acomodarla como si lo abrazara para bajar sobre el mismo tragando todo lo que podía de un sólo golpe.

\- Aaaaaahhh Kale_chan no pares ya casi aaaahhh – Dijo, fueron las palabras del Saiyan quien ahora mismo estaba sujetando de nuevo la nuca de la Saiyan moviéndola sobre él con fuerza, su pene se hundía en ella hasta la garganta haciendo que esos sonidos húmedos salieran de sus labios al tiempo que chupaba con más fuerza, subió de nuevo sólo para caer una vez más sobe el pene duro de Kakarotto quien seguía gimiendo a ojos cerrados, su interior se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo pues las caricias de la Saiyan no se detenían, saco el miembro de su boca y comenzó a mover su mano derecha a todo lo largo de él moviéndole sobre el mismo sin que su otra mano dejará los testículos del Saiyan, jugaba con ellos moviendo su mano libre de uno a otro como si estuviera frotando a los dos, uno a la vez, su lengua estaba fuera de su boca lamiendo con hambre la cabeza de ese miembro al tiempo que el Saiyan solo abría sus ojos lleno de deseo.

\- Ya... ya viene... ¡bébelo todo! - Ordenó Kakarotto antes de tomar de nuevo la nuca de la Saiyan empujando su miembro dentro de la boca de la Saiyan quien abrió enormes sus ojos, el miembro de Kakarotto estaba llegando hasta su garganta al hincharse listo para dejar salir todo, Kale sólo pudo chupar con más fuerza logrando hacer que Kakarotto dejará de contenerse dejando salir todo, su miembro estalló al tiempo que el Saiyan dejaba salir ese poderoso gemido de sus labios a la par que disparaba dentro de la boca de la Saiyan.

Los ojos de Kale se abrieron enormes cuando el poderoso disparo del Saiyan saturo su boca, a ese disparo le siguió otro y otro, como siempre Kakarotto estallaba con toda la fuerza que podía con más de un disparo de semen caliente dentro de la boca de la Saiyan quien bebía cada gota de ese espeso líquido.

\- _Es tanto, tan caliente y espeso, onee-san tiene razón es delicioso_ – Pensó, fue todo lo que Kale pensaba sin dejar de beber el semen del Saiyan que seguía estallado dentro de su boca haciendo que bebiera hasta la última gota, fueron momentos largos de placer que recorrían al Saiyan en ese orgasmo placentero que la boca de esa Saiyan le brindó, fue casi por un minuto entero y largo en el que el Saiyan descargo dentro de la boca de Kale quien al final sacaba el pene de Kakarotto de su boca, un último disparo entró en sus labios justo cuando ese miembro salió de su boca, el Saiyan pudo ver con claridad como ella tragaba esa sustancia blanca sin dejar de relamer sus labios, recogía cada gota de la esencia del Saiyan quien en el suelo sólo le estaba mirando con diversión, Kale bebió todo y entonces sintió con su mano como el Saiyan seguía duro como una roca.

\- No pensabas que con una sola vez bastaría para que me quedé exhausto, ¿o sí? – Preguntó el Saiyan con esa sonrisa mientras la Saiyan sólo pasaba su mano sobre el miembro de Kakarotto.

\- Se nota que naciste para esto, Kakarotto_kun, que duro sigues – Dijo, la sonrisa de la Saiyan era delgada, juguetona y repleta de deseo, era casi como si alguien hubiera bajado el interruptor de su moral dejando sólo a la mujer repleta de deseo.

\- En ese caso, es mi turno de mostrarte lo talentoso que soy para esto - Dijo y sin más el Saiyan empujó a la Saiyan hasta que la recostó sobre ese suave suelo.

Kale no dijo o se movió un solo cm en lo que el Saiyan desnudo tomaba las riendas de la situación, la vio en el suelo admirando esa belleza tan única que solo una Saiyan era capaz de poseer y eso solo logro hacer al Saiyan sonreír aún más que antes, sus manos se movieron sobre las torneadas piernas de la Saiyan quien solo dejo salir un suave y ligero gemido de sus labios, nunca había llegado a tocarla de ese modo ni menos con tan habilidad, las manos de Kakarotto estaban recorriendo las piernas de la Saiyan con suaves movimientos casi como si amasara delicadamente esos muslos suaves y torneados que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer.

\- Eres en verdad perfecta, Kale_chan – Dijo, fueron las palabras del Saiyan quien alzando un poco sus manos sobre ese cuerpo llego a su meta con una sonrisa repleta de deseo el Saiyan decidió que era suficiente juego y gentileza, quizá era porque sus instintos estaban gritando en ese momento que no debía perder el tiempo, o a lo mejor fue solo para darle más diversión al encuentro... seguramente fue lo primero; Kakarotto no perdió un solo segundo más y con cierta fuerza tomo los bordes de la ropa de la Saiyan y con un fuerte tirón lo abrió, por no decir desgarro, esa suave tela se destrozó cuando el Saiyan tiro de ella con tanta fuerza, ahora las mejillas de Kale se coloreaban de un fino tono de rosa pues estaba al fin expuesta ante los ojos del Saiyan, Kakarotto se quedó por completo quieto admirando semejante belleza ante él, la tela estaba rota y los pequeños trozos de la misma caían a la espalda de la ahora Saiyan desnuda, su respiración solo hacia subir y bajar a esos grandes y redondos pechos de pezones rosados que estaban ya algo duros por el calor del momento, abajo su plano vientre dejaba el camino dispuesto a sus caderas redondas y anchas para rematar en su intimidad, justo como Kakarotto pensaba estaba lisa y perfecta, no había rastro alguno de vello en esa húmeda zona que ahora sería el centro de atención - Lo dicho, eres perfecta – Murmuró de nuevo Kakarotto para caer sobre la Saiyan.

Sus labios se hallaron de nuevo en un candente beso donde sus lenguas luchaban con frenesí dentro de la boca de Kale, pronto la Saiyan fue de nuevo vencida por ese Saiyan quien ahora mismo estaba sobre ella, nunca pensó que llegaría a estar de ese modo con alguna persona, pero ahora que lo hacía, en verdad que le estaba gustando, alejo esas ideas pervertidas de su mente solo para abrir sus labios y dejar salir ese duce sonido

\- Aaaaahhh Kakarotto_kun – Dijo, fue el gemido que se escapó de los labios de la Saiyan quien ahora mismo estaba dejando salir esos alaridos de placer pues las manos del Saiyan claro que no se habían quedado quietas, cuando el beso se acabó por la falta de aire Kakarotto movió con agilidad sus manos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la Saiyan, su piel era tan suave tanto como la de la misma Caulifla, sus manos llegaron a su meta, los redondos pechos de aquella bella mujer, eran suaves como el resto de su ser y si, algo pesados por el tamaño, el Saiyan solo podía sonreír mientras sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de Kale apretando y amasando esos pechos con suavidad arrancando esos gemidos de la garganta de la Saiyan - Aaaaaahhh no pares Kakarotto_kun, mi cuerpo te pertenece, úsalo como más te plazca aaaahhhh - Dijo el Saiyan solo pudo hacer una cosa al oír esas palabras, sonreír más, ahora que el calor inundaba a la Saiyan ella estaba sin duda mandando a la basura todas sus inhibiciones por lo que el decir eso divertía al Saiyan, Kakarotto no dijo nada solo se dejó caer despacio sobre la Saiyan quien abrió enormes sus ojos antes de sentirlo -Aaaaaaahhhh - fue el gemido que salió de sus labios justo cuando Kakarotto besaba uno de sus pechos.

Los sonidos de esos labios húmedos besando sus pechos llegaban a los oídos de la Saiyan quien solo podía gemir con más fuerza a cada segundo, de entre los labios del Saiyan emergió su mojada lengua que sin pedir permiso a nadie recorrió el seno izquierdo de aquella Saiyan, Kale se arqueo en el suelo dejando salir otro fuerte gemido al sentir como el Saiyan comenzaba a lamer su pecho haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre ella, trazaba una espiral casi perfecta que iba despacio acercando su lengua a su verdadero blanco, el rosado pezón, llego a él y se separó de la piel de Kale quien entre gemidos entrecortados le miro con duda, el Saiyan sonrió de ese modo tan suave y deseoso, no la dejo de ver a los ojos mientras caía sobre ella plantando el beso sobre el duro pezón.

\- Aaaaaaahhh siiii – Dijo, fue el gemido que salió de los labios de la Saiyan cuando sintió como el Saiyan comenzaba a besar ese punto tan estimulado de su cuerpo, su lengua salía de su boca comenzando a rozar con deseo el pezón, subía y bajaba sobre el haciendo que esos gemidos suaves salieran de los labios de la femenina que poco a poco comenzaba a subir de intensidad a su voz pidiendo que no parase, el Saiyan entonces se dejó caer sobre ella y ahora rodeo el pezón con sus labios y no lo soltó, al contrario, comenzó a chupar del mismo con gran fuerza sin que su lengua dejara de moverse contra el interior, los ojos de Kale estaba cerrados con fuerza al igual que su boca abierta a mas no poder sintiendo ese inmenso placer que Kakarotto le estaba haciendo conocer —Aaaaaahhh que bien se siente aaaaahh sigue no pares aaaahh chupa más fuerte no pares aaahahhh, el otro... no olvides el otro Kakarotto_kun - y Kakarotto pudo ver como ella misma se ofrecía, una de sus manos sujeto el otro pecho un poco descuidado y con suavidad comenzó a presionarlo contra el rostro del Saiyan quien solo pudo sonreír feliz ante ello, no dijo nada solo salto al otro pecho de la Saiyan comenzando a mamar ahora el otro seno, de nuevo los ojos de Kale se cerraron con fuerza mientras el sonido de la succión de Kakarotto acompañaba a esos gemidos que solo subían de intensidad.

El Saiyan chupo con deseo esos pechos suaves y deliciosos mientras la Saiyan sólo podía gemir sin descanso, ella misma oprimía sus senos contra la cara de Kakarotto en busca de que no se detuviera, pero de pronto el paro, entre gemidos Kale no pudo decir nada, sólo se le quedo viendo con duda antes de notar como Kakarotto compensaba a bajar, sus labios estaban con suavidad su vientre depositando esas caricias que hacían suspirar a la Saiyan que sabía más que bien lo que estaba por pasar, su rostro estaba en verdad rojo por el deseo y la vergüenza, pero eso en realidad ya no importaba nada, el Saiyan beso su ombligo causando una ligera risa de la Saiyan quien por si sola comenzó a separar sus piernas para su amante quien se alzaba sobre ella admirando esa zona tan íntima.

– Vamos, Kakarotto_kun, muéstrame el placer que sabes brindar - Pidió Kale con esa voz cargada de deseo logrando que el Saiyan sonriera aún más, en definitiva que el deseo dominará a la Saiyan resultaba hacerla aún más atractiva para él, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Kakarotto se acercó despacio a su meta deslizando su lengua sobre la suave piel de la Saiyan quien solo podía gemir con más deseo sintiendo como tras ese sendero de saliva el Saiyan estaba cada segundo más cerca de su zona más privada, sus piernas se abrían despacio aún más que antes anticipando las caricias de Saiyan quien tras ese lento avance estaba ya delante de su meta.

\- Sabes algo, Kale_chan… se ve que debes ser muy dulce – Dijo y sin más el Saiyan ataco a su blanco, su lengua se movió habilidosa por la zona tan húmeda de esa bella mujer quien como antes solo pudo atinar a arquear su espalda mientras dejaba salir ese alarido de placer que corría por todo su cuerpo, el Saiyan solo paso su lengua por sobre sus labios sin dejar de ver a la bella Saiyan cuyo rostro rojo reflejaba el mismo deseo que lo invadía a él, despacio el Saiyan comenzó a descender sobre la intimidad de la Saiyan de so quien solo pudo abrir enormes sus ojos al sentir el primer roce de esa lengua habilidosa, paso despacio sobre la intimidad de Kale quien solo podía arquear su espalda hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Kakarotto pasaba sobre esa zona

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh no pares! - Gimió como pudo la Saiyan empujando sus caderas contra el rostro de Saiyan.

Kakarotto solo pudo sonreír desde esa posición sintiendo como era la misma mujer quien trataba de hacer que el profundizara más con sus caricias sobre su persona, el Saiyan empujo su lengua contra la entrada de la Saiyan que como pensaba tenía un sabor bastante dulce además de concentrado, el Saiyan presiono su lengua contra ella, sus labios externos se abrieron despacio dejando entrar por primera vez a un invasor masculino dentro de su ser, sus labios externos se abrían despacio dejando que la lengua del Saiyan se colara dentro de ella haciendo que sus jugos internos se derramaran ahora más que antes, Kakarotto solo pudo sonreír cuando la respiración de la Saiyan comenzaba a volverse más acelerada, la lengua de Kakarotto se movía dentro de la intimidad de la Saiyan con agilidad entrando y saliendo de ella, se retorcía despacio dentro presionando una de las paredes internas antes de girar y presionar la opuesta.

\- Aaaaahhhh siiii mas no te detengas aaaahhhh – Gritaba la Saiyan moviendo sus manos sobre su cuero, el deseo estaba fuera de control y ella misma había comenzado a amasar sus pechos, el Saiyan solo movía su lengua dentro de ella recolectando cada gota de sus dulces jugos internos al tiempo, los gemidos de la Saiyan salían más fuertes sin que el Saiyan se detuviera, su lengua salió de ella y bajando subió por su entrada mojada llegando a ese pequeño y abultado punto que sin duda alguna mordió con gentileza, - Aaaaaahhhhhh ssssiiiiiiii – Gimió con gran fuerza la Saiyan cuando el Saiyan comenzó esa nueva caricia, sus manos habían dejado ya sus pechos que se movían subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su acelerada respiración mientras sus dedos recorrían el cabello del Saiyan, de perdían en el jalándolo contra ella en un intento desesperado por que él no se detuviera.

\- Más Kakarotto_kun no te detengan por favor... aaaahhh más... más mi amor aaaahhhh – Dijo, la mente de Kale estaba por completo pérdida en el placer que la estaba invadiendo que sólo podía pensar en que deseaba más con desesperación, jalaba a Kakarotto contra ella mientras el Saiyan movía su lengua adentro y afuera, estaba penetrando a la Saiyan con ese frenético movimiento logrando que sus jugos fluyeran desde el interior con gran velocidad, las paredes internas de Kale comenzaban a tensarse anunciando lo inminente y con gran conocimiento de que hacer Kakarotto deslizó su mano derecha por esa zona, mordió una vez más el clítoris de la Saiyan de cabellos negros arrancando ese fuerte gemido al que le siguió otro aún más fuerte - AAAAAAHHHHHH SSSSSIIIII – Gritó la Saiyan justo cuando lo sintió, uno de los dedos de Kakarotto estaba rozando su intimidad a todo lo largo como si amenazara con entrar en ella, el Saiyan no dejo pasar la oportunidad y empujando un poco venció la poca resistencia de la Saiyan.

Su dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera de Kale con velocidad entrando en ella antes de salir con veloces movimientos que solo arrancaban más gemidos a la Saiyan de cabello negro, el Saiyan no dejaba de lamer y morder su clítoris, cada movimiento de sus dientes sobre la delicada zona arrancaba el placer de aquella mujer quien solamente lo jalaba sobre ella

\- Aaaaahhhhh mas no pares, me encanta aaaahhhhh siii… siii, yo… yo... aaaahhhh – Dijo, eran los gemidos de la Saiyan quien sentía como cada movimiento del Saiyan estaba arrancando su placer casi a la fuerza, su dedo estaba ya cubierto de sus jugos haciendo que brillara cubierto de esos dulces jugos, Kakarotto no era tonto cuando de sexo se trataba pues viendo el estado de Kale estaba seguro de que no le faltaba casi nada para llegar a su clímax, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro el Saiyan solo se detuvo por completo, su dedo salió de la intimidad de la Saiyan quien ahora mismo abría sus ojos, el placer que estaba sintiendo ella aún estaba ahí hirviendo hasta lo máximo, pero ya no crecía más, el Saiyan estaba por completo inerte delante de ella con una sonrisa, su lengua salió de su boca y recorrió con suavidad el clítoris de la Saiyan quien volvió a gemir sintiendo esa caricia sobre su intimidad.

\- ¿Quieres venirte, Kale_chan? Sé que eso quieres, pídemelo, pídeme que te haga venir y con gusto lo hare – Dijo, la burla en las palabras de Kakarotto era mucho más que palpable, ella solo sentía esas caricias sobre su pequeño botón logrando que ella lanzara gemidos desde el fondo de su ser, estaba desesperada por el placer, se sentía tan bien y había pasado tanto sin sentirlo que ahora mismo no podía estar sin él, su orgullo de Saiyan se estaba yendo poco a poco, casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de su onee-san así como sus palabras casi como si lo dijera en su oído "ríndete, ya, Kale, no hay nada de malo en someterte a tu hombre, solo di lo que quiere oír y serás muy feliz" eso fue lo que la Saiyan juraría haber oído dentro de su cabeza cuando su resistencia se fue al fin a la basura.

\- Quiero…. ¡Quiero venirme, haz que me venga Kakarotto_kun, hazme gemir como loca y hazme venir, mi amor! – Suplicó la Saiyan al fin vencida por el placer, el Saiyan solo sonrió a esas palabras antes de presionar contra ella, ahora con dos dedos, la vagina de Kale se abrió ante el toque del Saiyan quien presionaba dentro de ella ese par de flexibles invasores que dentro de ella se movían en más de una dirección, los gemidos de la Saiyan volvieron a resonar ahora mucho más fuertes que antes al tiempo que el Saiyan mordía con suavidad su duro clítoris, el calor estaba casi a mas no poder mientras Kale solo gemía como loca, sus labios estaban abiertos dejando salir esos alaridos de placer mientras el Saiyan mordía con un poco más de fuerza jalando con gentileza esa parte de su cuerpo, los ojos de la Saiyan se abrieron enormes cuando sintió ese jalón que se sincronizo con la presión de los dedos del Saiyan dentro de ella y no pudo más.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Exclamó, fue el poderoso grito de la Saiyan cuyos ojos casi se ponían en blanco sintiendo el estallido del placer dentro de ella, los dedos de Kakarotto salieron de su interior de un movimiento antes de que él se colocara sobre la entrada un poco abierta bebiendo ese caudal de dulces jugos que salía de la Saiyan, su espalda se arqueaba y sus pechos casi apuntaban al cielo, una sonrisa orgásmica apareció en el rostro de la Saiyan quien tras breves instantes de placer se desplomo sobre el suelo.

Fueron deliciosos momentos en los que sentía como ese orgasmo carcomía su cuerpo desde su parte más baja haciéndole sentir de una manera que nunca creyó fuera posible.

\- _Ya veo porque a Caulifla_nee-san le encanta esto, se siente increíble_ – Dijo, fue el pensamiento de la Saiyan quien entre el mar de placer que la golpeo aun sentía la lengua del Saiyan recorriendo su intimidad como si estuviera recolectando ese jugo dulce que aun escurría desde el interior de la Saiyan, tras unos momentos el Saiyan se puso de pie delante de ella relamiéndose los labios.

\- Dulce, muy dulce, tu miel es tan dulce, Kale_chan, podría volverme adicto a ella – Dijo, a las palabras del Saiyan le siguió una sonrisa de la Saiyan quien se relamía por su parte los labios pues su mirada cayo del rostro del Saiyan a su virilidad que seguía dura y dispuesta a seguir con el candente momento, Kakarotto no dijo nada mas solo se limitó a moverse sobre la Saiyan, se recostó sobre ella suavemente mientras Kale abría aún más sus piernas, estas solo dejaban el camino libre para el Saiyan quien despacio se alineaba sobre esa mujer quien buscaba sus labios con desesperación, el Saiyan los unió con los de ella enfrascándose en una feroz batalla de lenguas donde como cada vez él se alzaba con la victoria pues sus manos jugaban un papel demasiado importante, la lengua de Kale se doblego tras un poco de presión ya que el Saiyan no dejaba de deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, delineaba su figura con velocidad asegurándose de tocar cada cm de ese sensual cuerpo desnudo, sus labios se separaron de los de la Saiyan quedando solo unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva que se extendió antes de que ella gimiera de nuevo, las manos de Kakarotto se habían posado sobre sus pechos y ahora mismo estaba amasándoles con fuerza y maestría, apretaba cada uno a la vez jalándole contra ella arrancando esos gemidos de la Saiyan quien solo odia dejarse ir aún más en el deseo todo mientras sentía como su mojada intimidad era rozada con insistencia por el duro miembro del Saiyan quien no dejaba de rozar contra ella, empujaba con su pene a todo lo largo presionando el clítoris de Kale haciendo que la Saiyan sintiera su cuerpo arder, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería una cosa ahora.

\- Mételo por favor… reclama mi cuerpo como tuyo Kakarotto_kun te lo ruego… ¡hazme tu mujer ya! – Exclamó, fue el grito de súplica de esa Saiyan que logro que el Saiyan solo asintiera a sus palabras con esa sonrisa repleta de triunfo.

\- Como ordenes, Kale_chan… si eso quieres, eso te daré – Dijo, las palabras de Kakarotto estaban cargadas de deseo y diversión, era hasta cierto punto divertido tener a una mujer tan sumisa ante él, más siendo ella una Saiyan.

Kakarotto se alzó de nuevo, pero ahora no se alejó demasiado de Kale, solo se movió lo suficiente como para poder tomar sus caderas que suavemente jalaba hacia él con decisión, por su parte los ojos de la Saiyan del sol estaban repletos de emoción cuando vio como el miembro de aquel hombre parecía rozar sobre su intimidad con delicadeza antes de dejarla pues estaba apuntando dentro de ella, todo se detuvo un momento antes de que ella viera como era que el Saiyan se movía despacio, era casi como si el tiempo se estuviera moviendo en cara lenta pues el pene de Kakarotto estaba ahora presionando contra la intimidad de la Saiyan, sus mojados labios externos parecían abrirse suavemente como si buscaran plantar un "beso" sobre su nuevo amante que sin duda alguna se posó contra ella, Kale abrió enormes sus ojos al sentir ese roce tan personal al que le siguió un empuje fuerte y suave a la vez, su vagina se abrió despacio casi dejando salir un húmedo sonido al ser atravesada por el duro pene de Kakarotto quien con el dominio de la situación se detuvo un segundo al entrar en Kale quien al fin reaccionaba.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh sssiiii entro, ya me entro! – Gritó con alegría y placer desbordado la Saiyan al sentir como ahora la punta de aquel pene estaba insertada dentro de su ser, Kakarotto no dijo o hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí quieto sintiendo como las paredes de aquella mujer se apretaban con fuerza clamando por más, era casi como si estuviera luchando por jalar aún más del Saiyan dentro de ella, Kakarotto la vio a los ojos, estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria de un modo que nunca creyó posible de la Saiyan y eso solo pudo motivar una acción de su parte Aaaaaaaahhhhhh – Dijo al empujar, las paredes internas de Kale estaban apretándose con fuerza al sentir como el largo invasor entraba despacio en ella distendiendo su interior de ese modo tan fuerte y suave a la vez, estaba reclamando ese sendero tan estrecho como suyo y fue solo cosa de un poco de presión para que llegara al punto clave, Kale dejo salir ese gemido mezcla de placer y dolor pues ahora mismo Kakarotto estaba presionando ese sello, el himen de la hasta ese momento virgen Saiyan estaba delante de su miembro.

\- Ahora eres solo mía Kale_chan, mía y de nadie más – Dijo y sin decir una sola palabra más sobre eso el Saiyan empujo de nuevo, los ojos de la Saiyan de cabellos negros se abrieron enormes cuando sintió algo dentro de ella "rompiéndose", el pene de Kakarotto estaba desgarrando su himen de un solo movimiento.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh duele…. Duele, pero…. Pero se siente tan bien aaaaahhhhh - Gimió completamente doblegada por el placer la Saiyan, Kakarotto solo pudo verla con sus ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro que le incito a quedarse quieto.

Kale sintió como su amante se detenía sobre ella lo que le motivo a verle con duda pues estaba esperando que siguiera con ese suave vaivén de su cuerpo sobre ella, pero el que estuviera inmóvil era más que desconcertante.

\- Quieres que siga, ¿verdad? Entonces muéstrame cuanto lo deseas Kale_chan, anda… mételo tu sola – Dijo y Kakarotto la soltó, sus manos liberaron las caderas de la Saiyan quien ahora mismo lo veía bajándoles a los costados de su cuerpo apoyándolas en el suelo, le estaba sonriendo de ese modo algo burlón y sabedor de que tenía el control, ella solo cerro sus ojos, en otras circunstancias lo normal sería dejar en claro quién era la Saiyan ahí pero, ahora no se podía, el placer que sentía era tal que solo deseaba que siguiera empujando dentro de ella sin importar nada más, despacio la Saiyan se comenzó a alzar del suelo asegurándose de no sacar el miembro del Saiyan de su intimidad, se alzó despacio mientras estiraba sus manos al cuello de Kakarotto que despacio abrazo, sus pechos pronto estaban presionados contra el torso del Saiyan quien le miraba a los ojos, todo mientras el deseo en ella seguía a su máximo.

\- Sigue, métemelo más, no pares de hacerme el amor, Kakarotto_kun, hazme el amor hasta que me dejes preñada – Dijo ni ella misma creía su petición, pero lo que más asombro a Kale fue que lo decía de corazón, dentro de ella el valor y la tenacidad de Kakarotto le habían hecho ganar un sitio dentro de ella, sitio que solo ocuparía aquel que se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos, de algún día tenerlos claro está, sus labios se unieron a los de Kakarotto en otro beso apasionado donde sus lenguas jugaban antes de que las piernas de la Saiyan fallaran, se dejó caer sobre el Saiyan quien al fin se movió tomándole de la cintura mientras su pene entraba en ella por acción de la gravedad. - Aaaaaaahhhh ssiiiii - Gimió con deseo la Saiyan sintiendo como su vagina era dividida en dos por el miembro del Saiyan quien ahora mismo la sostenía de la espalda, su cabello caía por su espalda al tiempo que él se quedaba quieto disfrutando de la opresión de sus paredes internas quienes no dejaban de moverse tratando de jalar más a Kakarotto dentro de ella.

\- Aprietas mucho, Kale_chan, me encanta – Susurró el Saiyan al oído de la Saiyan antes de morder un poco su cuello y una vez más con suavidad el Saiyan la deposito en el suelo que la recibía como un colchón suave.

No hubo más juegos o peticiones de Kakarotto, solo beso con deseo a la Saiyan quien ahora mismo lo abrazaba de las caderas con sus bellas piernas al tiempo que el Saiyan se movía contra ella, retrocedía un poco antes de cargar al frente empujando dentro de ella.

\- Aaaaahhhh siiii - Gemía como podía Kale sintiendo al Saiyan moviéndose dentro de ella a cada golpe le seguía un gemido de gozo de la Saiyan quien ahora mismo abrazaba a Kakarotto con fuerza ansiando que no saliera de ella hasta el final, sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse lanzándose en contra de las de Kakarotto quien seguía moviéndose sobre ella, sus estocadas eran lentas, largas y suaves, cada golpe del Saiyan se colaba dentro de ella llegando hasta lo más hondo de la Saiyan que sentía como sus paredes internas se estaban contrayendo aún más fuerte, en ese momento con una última estocada fue que el Saiyan llego hasta el fin de ese camino, los ojos de Kale se abrieron enormes al sentir como Kakarotto presionaba la entrada de su útero casi como si lo estuviera besando a modo de petición para entrar en él - ¡Entra en él, toma mi útero Kakarotto_kun tómalo y planta tu semilla en el! — Suplicó la Saiyan antes de que el Saiyan saliera de ella, saco casi todo su pene de ella antes de soltar esa poderosa estocada, el vientre de Kale sintió el golpe del Saiyan y con fuerza irrumpió en ella, su útero se opuso lo más que pudo, pero no fue mucho, al final de ese golpe cedió ante él dejando que el miembro del Saiyan se colara - Aaaaaahhhh siii entro esta adentroooooooooo – Dijo, los ojos de Kale se abrieron enormes mientras su sonrisa orgásmica se volvía enorme, su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo mientras sentía como si algo dentro de ella estuviera estallando, si la Saiyan había tenido un orgasmo cuando el Saiyan tomo su vientre, la Saiyan sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba temblando al tiempo que sus jugos dulces y tibios se derramaban sobre el pene de Kakarotto quien estaba ahora por completo quieto sobre la Saiyan, el Saiyan la vio sucumbir ante el placer que le brindo el Saiyan quien ahora mismo se enderezaba para ver a la Saiyan.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que se siente Kale_chan? Porque estoy lejos de acabar – Comentó el Saiyan sosteniendo las piernas de la Saiyan, la tomo de los tobillos antes de retroceder, salió otro poco de ella, y con fuerza arremetió a su interior.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… aaaaahhhhhhhhh – Dijo, fue todo lo que la Saiyan pudo decir al sentir como el Saiyan comenzaba a moverse contra ella empujando con fuerza dentro de su mojada vagina, ahora esos fluidos dulces estaban haciendo el trabajo del lubricante facilitando todo.

Los golpes de Kakarotto eran fuertes y veloces, el sonido de la húmeda vagina de Kale abriéndose para devorar el grueso miembro eran acompañados por los gemidos de la Saiyan quien con sus ojos casi en blanco no dejaba de gemir sintiendo como el Saiyan empujaba, salía de su cuerpo casi por completo antes de entrar en ella hasta el útero que ahora mismo estaba perforando con cada golpe, el pene del Saiyan recorría cada cm de ese camino interno hasta que se colaba dentro del útero de la Saiyan.

\- Aaaaaahhh si más, párteme en dos, Kakarotto_kun aaaahh no pares - Suplicaba Kale con deseo en su voz y sus ojos perdidos en la candente sensación de su cuerpo al fin reclamado, sentía que el Saiyan sobre ella había tomado el control de su ser, ya no se pertenecía más a ella, solo era una extensión del Saiyan quien se movía con frenesí sobre su persona, su pene salía y entraba de nuevo en Kale casi haciendo salpicar esos jugos que hacían al pene de Kakarotto brillar cubiertos de ellos al tiempo que el Saiyan caía sobre ella, las piernas de Kale de nuevo rodearon las caderas de Kakarotto mientras este se aferraba a sus pechos que comenzaba a mamar con fuerza y deseo, los golpes del Saiyan seguían abriendo las paredes de Kale que despacio comenzaban a apretar el pene de Kakarotto casi como si le estuviera pidiendo que vaciara todo lo que tenía dentro de ella.

\- Aaaaaahh Kale aaaahhhh, estas tan mojada aaaaahhh - Dijo con esfuerzo el Saiyan sin dejar de moverse sobre ella sus labios jalaban los pezones de Kale chupando y lamiendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo que no fuera gemir de placer, Kakarotto se movía cada segundo con más fuerza pues su miembro estaba comenzando a ponerse aún más duro que antes al tiempo que el cuerpo de la Saiyan solo ardía de nuevo, su interior estaba contrayéndose aún más fuerte que antes, era inminente que ella volvería a estallar en un violento orgasmo, pero ahora ansiaba que el Saiyan acabara con ella - Kale yo… ya casi… ya casi – Dijo el Saiyan antes de buscar los labios de la Saiyan uniéndose a ella en un beso apasionado y repleto de deseo donde sus lenguas jugaban una contra la otra, el Saiyan estaba empujando con toda su fuerza sacudiendo el cuerpo de la Saiyan quien solo podía gemir con fuerza.

\- Hazlo… vacíalo en mi… dame todo tu semen dámelo… Kakarotto_kun, dámelo todo – Suplicó la Saiyan antes de que el Saiyan retrocediera y se clavara en ella, fue un golpe poderoso y profundo que llevo su pene hasta lo más hondo de ella llegando al fin de su vientre que presiono antes de que ambos gimieran como animales en celo, el pene de Kakarotto estallo con fuerza derramando todo su semen caliente dentro de ella, Kale por su parte gemía como loca sintiendo el orgasmo que la invadía mientras el Saiyan descargaba con fuerza, fueron largos momentos de sumo placer en los que Kakarotto solo seguía vaciando su semen dentro de ella con toda su fuerza.

\- Aaaaaaahhhhh siiii, siii, es tanto, me estas llenando tanto, voy… voy a quedar preñada de ti, Kakarotto_kun, voy a darte un hijo, mi amor - Dijo la Saiyan con una sonrisa orgásmica en su rostro a todo lo largo del mismo, Kakarotto siguió derramándose dentro de ella antes de salir tras breves momentos, salió y un poco de su semen se derramo del interior de esa abierta vagina que seguía contrayéndose por el placer.

\- Esto te gusto, tanto como a mí, Kale_chan, porque aún falta más - Comentaba el Saiyan sudoroso mostrando su erección a la Saiyan que sumida en todo el placer del momento solo se relamía los labios antes de moverse, se acomodó sobre el suelo ahora alzando su redondo trasero que casi meneaba de un lado a otro.

\- En mi trasero ahora, quiero que tomes cada cm de mi cuerpo, por favor toma mi trasero - Pidió con deseo la Saiyan haciendo al Saiyan sonreír antes de moverse sobre ella, sus manos tomaron las caderas de la Saiyan abriendo sus carnosas nalgas donde deslizo su pene.

\- Sí, voy a tomar cada cm de tu cuerpo solo para mi Kale_chan – Dijo y sin decir más el Saiyan empujo arrancando otro fuerte gemido de la Saiyan quien solo pudo gemir, todo estaba comenzando de nuevo y conociendo la energía de Kakarotto, eso estaba muuuy lejos de terminar pronto.

La Saiyan estaba respirando agitada, nunca creyó que eso acabaría de ese modo, se suponía que el Saiyan sería su elegido más no el primer hombre en su vida, pero viéndolo bien valió la pena mantenerse hasta ese día, al final había al fin hallado a un hombre que fuera capaz no sólo de llegar a ganar su atención, también su corazón justo como lo hizo Kakarotto quien aún seguía unido a ella, su miembro latía duro dentro de ella casi como un corcho que impedía que su semilla saliera de ella.

\- Eres tan perfecta, Kale_chan – Dijo, Kakarotto buscó sus labios para darle un nuevo beso donde la Saiyan de dejaba guiar, la lengua del Saiyan se movía frotándose contra ella con suavidad causando que esa sensación de deseo aumentará, al final su onee-san tuvo toda la razón, no había nada como hacer el amor con el hombre que fuera el dueño de su corazón, estaba segura de que cuando ella y Kakarotto volvieran a la Atalaya, no dejaría de recibir las burlas de onee-san, pero bueno, podría lidiar con ella un tiempo en lo que las bromas por ese hecho perdían la gracia, bueno no era del todo algo malo, no como se sentía su trasero, las mejillas de la Saiyan se pusieron rojas como manzanas al recordar ese último gran orgasmo que el Saiyan le causo usando de hecho esa entrada, nunca pensó que se podía usar de ese modo, pero al final resulto ser de lo más delicioso, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué fue que acabó de ese modo todo? Ella solo deseaba mostrar a Kakarotto cuanto importaba para ella, quizá algún beso, una declaración de amor incondicional, pero no, eso no le basto y tuvo que entregarse a él de todas las maneras que se le pudieron ocurrir, ciertamente lo disfruto y la verdad… aun lo hacía.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh Kakarotto_kun – Dijo, el gemido de la Saiyan salió de sus labios cuando sintió como el Saiyan sobre ella se movía, había estado dormido por un buen rato con su miembro dentro de ella, casi como un corcho, pero ahora que salía todo el semen dentro de la Saiyan hallaba una ruta de escape derramando un poco del mismo hacia afuera, el Saiyan sobre la bella mujer le miraba con dulzura en sus ojos antes de buscar sus labios en ese beso repleto de amor, sus lenguas jugaban un poco aun con deseo.

\- ¿Porque estas tan pensativa? - Preguntaba Kakarotto mirando a la Saiyan que pese a haber disfrutado el momento, seguía con su mirada un poco ida, su mente estaba divagando entre muchas ideas.

\- Bueno, lo que hicimos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, pero… no me dejo de preguntar, ¿Por qué paso? Es decir, sé que te deseaba, pero fue como, si por un segundo algo se me metiera y me hiciera sentir un deseo casi… casi animal de ser tuya - la duda en las palabras de la Saiyan era más que palpable, al tiempo que Kakarotto lo pensaba, era cierto el también sintió algo por el estilo.

\- Oye tienes razón, cuando te veo siempre noto lo hermosa que eres, pero hace rato solo podía pensar en ti desnuda y en lo estrecha que eres, y moría de ganas de arrancarte la ropa – Dijo, las mejillas de la Saiyan se pusieron un poco rojas ante la confesión del Saiyan, le había dicho que tenía demasiados deseos de tomarla como suya.

\- Vaya, entonces esas hierbas si sirvieron, miren que hacerlo aquí afuera como animales – Escucharon y vieron Caulifla sonriendo pervertida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, nee-san? – Preguntó la Saiyan viéndola fijamente.

\- Quería animar a Kale para que se entregará de una vez a Kami-kun, por eso puse unas hierbas en la comida que los haría desinhibirse y vaya que lo hicieron, los gemidos de Kale se escucharon desde la entrada, ahora podemos hacerlo los tres juntos – Dijo Caulifla emocionada, Kale se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se levantó molesta y roja por lo que paso.

\- ¡Caulifla! – Exclamó la Saiyan y a pesar de estar desnuda comenzó a perseguir a Caulifla por todo el lugar mientras trataba de atraparla y darle su merecido por lo que hizo mientras Kakarotto estaba acostado en el suelo con los brazos en su nuca desnudo y dijo.

\- Sin duda, este tiempo que estaremos aquí la pasaremos muy buen – Dijo el Saiyan mientras sonreía, sin duda iba hacer muy provechoso ese tiempo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola lectores! Espero les este gustando la historia, ya la tengo adelantada llegando ya a la saga de los androides.**

 **Respondiendo review**

 **Cristhian1993: Gracias por tu comentario, sin duda Raditz se asustara al ver a su madre, en este capitulo sabrás quien dará luz a Gohan.**

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **Entrenando con Kaiō-sama**

Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz habían pasado dos días desde que lucharon contra las Saiyan y estas entraron junto a Kakarotto a la habitación del tiempo, el primer día, ellos le pidieron al viejo Kami que le enseñará todo lo que le enseñó a Kakarotto, pero este les dijo que él no le enseñó nada, Kakarotto todo lo aprendió por sí mismo en el templo y solo necesito algunos consejos de él, algunas lecciones de Mr. Popo y el resto lo logro por sí solo, solo quería de los elementos necesarios para hacerse más fuerte, un ejemplo era la habitación del tiempo, su lugar favorito, así que los guerreros le pidieron Kakarotto que les enseñará todo lo que pudiera y los hiciera más fuertes, pero Mr. Popo les dijo que debían conocerse a sí mismos si querían hacerse más fuertes para conocer sus debilidades y su poder, y para eso Mr. Popo quiso mostrarles lo que era enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes como los Saiyan, para eso usaron una habitación con un enorme péndulo donde irían al pasado, este los llevo al pasado en el planeta de los Saiyan donde se enfrentaron a dos de estos antiguos Saiyan.

Uno a uno fue cayendo, a pesar de que usaron todo su poder y sus mejores técnicas, pero aun así no pudieron vencerlos y fueron asesinados, pero solo había sido su mente la que había viajado al pasado después de despertar de nuevo en el templo, Kami-sama les dijo que esos Saiyan que enfrentaron, a pesar de ser antiguos, no se comparaban con Kakarotto, eran incluso muy débiles.

Al día siguiente comenzaron su duro entrenamiento donde Kami-sama les dio ropa muy pesada para que entrenaran, incluso el mismo Yajirobe vino para entrenar, al ser este muy poderoso, todos tenían que enfrentarse a él, pero fue cuando de repente sintieron un ki muy poderoso junto a otros dos que eran menos fuertes que el primero dentro del templo, escucharon pasos y del templo salieron las figuras de Kakarotto, Kale y Caulifla.

Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Chaouz y Yajirobe miraron sorprendidos al trío de Saiyans, al igual que el viejo Kami y Mr. Popo, los primeros se habían sorprendido primero por el aumento de poder de los tres Saiyan, pero luego su sorpresa cambio al ver a una de las Saiyan, Caulifla se veía un poco más alta al igual que Kale y un poco más musculosa, pero lo que los sorprendió era el pequeño bebe de casi un año en brazos de esta, el viejo Kami miró al bebé, luego a Caulifla y luego a Kakarotto.

\- Hola a todos - Dijo Kakarotto mientras rodeaba los hombros de las dos mujeres Saiyan que sonreían ante los guerreros, el viejo Kami y Mr. Popo.

\- K-Kakarotto, ¿Qué hace un bebé con ustedes y de donde lo sacaron? - Preguntó Krilin al ver bebé en brazos de Caulifla mientras Kakarotto sonreía.

\- Pues, ¿De dónde crees, Krilin? Es mi hijo y de Caulifla - Dijo Kakarotto mientras tomaba al niño que se había despertado y miraba a los presentes que reaccionaron asombrados ya asimilando lo dicho por el Saiyan.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE? - Exclamaron todos impactados mientras Kakarotto sonreía ante la reacción, luego les explicó que a pesar de que habían pasado dos días en el exterior, dentro de la habitación del tiempo pasaron dos años y bueno las cosas se dieron con la Saiyan y ahora podía considerarse estar casados, aunque no era oficial, lo que después sorprendió fue lo que dijo Caulifla.

\- Si, no solo yo soy la mujer de Kakarotto_kun, sino también Kale, ella y yo decidimos compartirlo, así nosotras nunca nos separaremos, lo mejor fue la noche en que Kale se entregó a él y estuve ahí para animarla jejeje - Dijo sonriendo mientras veía a la sonrojada Kale que molesta le gritó.

\- ¡Caulifla! - Exclamó la Saiyan avergonzada mientras los guerreros estaban avergonzados, aunque estaban envidiosos de Kakarotto, sobre todo Krilin y Yamcha ya que logró enamorar a esas mujeres tan hermosas, pero lo interesante era que los tres eran Saiyan, así que eran perfectos.

\- Es increíble que hayas entrado en la habitación del tiempo hace dos días y salgas con un hijo, sin duda la pasaste muy bien ahí dentro, ¿eh? - Dijo Krilin sonriéndole a Kakarotto mientras lo tocaba con el codo en el pecho, pero de inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Caulifla que lo miraba furiosa.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota, solo nosotros podemos hablar de eso, no te debe importar las veces que Kakarotto nos cojio hasta preñarme a mi o cuantas veces se cojio a Kale... - Dijo Caulifla, pero Kale le tapó la boca mientras se sonrojaba por lo que decía su amiga, Krilin se sobo la cabeza mientras veía al Saiyan que sonreía, los demás aún estaban sorprendidos al ver a Kakarotto con un hijo, pero bueno suponían que era algo que iba a pasar normalmente.

\- Bien, quisiera ir a mostrarle a mamá y al abuelo nuestro hijo, sin duda se pondrán muy felices - Dijo Kakarotto mientras las mujeres Saiyan asentían, caminaron listos para irse, pero ante Kakarotto se giró hacía el viejo Kami-sama - Por cierto, viejo Kami, esperó hayas decidido decirme sobre aquel sujeto que puede entrenarme en el otro mundo, quisiera saber de él - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo mientras el viejo Kami se ponía nervioso, no quería ver a Enma Daiō-sama, seguro se molestaría por la petición de Kakarotto.

\- Oye, Kakarotto_kun, ¿Cómo es eso que vas a ir a entrenar al otro mundo? ¿Acaso no piensas entrenar con nosotras? - Preguntó Caulifla algo molesta mientras miraba a su marido con el cejo fruncido.

\- Ustedes entrenaran, pero no lo harán conmigo, quiero que vengan aquí con mi madre a entrenar, ella se puede volver igual de fuerte a ustedes, además si sucede lo que pienso, ella sin duda puede ser se ayuda - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo divertido, cosa que confundió a las Saiyan a los demás que lo estaban escuchando, sin más que decir los tres Saiyan se fueron volando abajo fijando su rumbo a Capsule Corp. Donde una Gine y un Son Gohan les esperaba una gran sorpresa cuando los tres Saiyan llegaran.

Las mujeres volaban a gran velocidad sin alejarse mucho de Kakarotto que llevaba a su hijo, después de unos minutos las mujeres se posaron junto a él sonriendo.

\- ¡Es increíble! Después de pasar tanto tiempo en esa habitación, puedo moverme muy rápido ahora aquí en el exterior - Dijo Caulifla mientras sonreía volando mientras Kale sonreía con su amiga, luego Caulifla le preguntó al Saiyan - Kakarotto_kun, ¿Cuál es tú interés en que tu madre entrene con nosotras? No es mala idea, pero creo que tienes algo en mente - Dijo la Saiyan mientras Kakarotto que estaba sonriéndole a su hijo que veía todo a su alrededor asombrado, el Saiyan dijo.

\- Si hay algo que sé muy bien es que mi madre es muy temperamental y es poderosa si se lo propone, pero según dijo ella, Raditz por grande y perverso que sea, él le teme a mi madre - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo malicioso mientras las Saiyan lo veían sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres que tu madre sea la que le dé una paliza a tu hermano para que entre en razón? - Preguntó Kale asombrada mientras Caulifla sonreía divertida.

\- Será muy interesante ver la reacción de Raditz al ver a mamá cuando él llegue a la Tierra – Dijo el Saiyan mientras seguían volando.

Kakarotto junto sus mujeres e hijo arribaron a Capsule Corp. Y al llamar por el teléfono fueron recibidos por el Dr. Brift que los recibió alegremente como siempre, este los llevó a ver Gine y a Son Gohan, al darse cuenta que Kakarotto cargaba un bebé le preguntó si ahora cuidaba niños, a lo que el Saiyan dijo que era hijo suyo y de Caulifla, el doctor estaba sorprendido ya que tan solo hace pocos meses había visto a los tres Saiyans, pero ahora volvían y con un hijo, lo dejo pasar mientras llegaban donde estaba Gine, esta estaba en una enorme estructura esférica de color negro y blanco, el Dr. Brift dijo que es uno de los más grandes avances que estaban desarrollando, era una nave espacial la cual podría viajar a grandes velocidades para viajar en poco tiempo, habían tenido que usar elementos de las naves tanto en la que vinieron a la tierra Kakarotto y Gine, además de las Saiyan, estas recordaron sus cápsulas y dijeron que se habían olvidado de ellas.

El Dr. Brift dijo que apenas la estaban terminando desarrollar, pero que en un par de años la nave estará lista, es más la nave tendría un generador de gravedad que podría llegar a las 100 veces que el de la tierra, ya que según Gine, la gravedad que tenía el planeta Vegeta era de 10 veces que el de la tierra, al entrar a la nave vieron a Gine arreglando algunas cosas, al verla, Kakarotto la saludo.

\- Hola, mamá - Dijo el Saiyan mientras sostenía a su hijo, la mujer alzó la mirada y vio a su hijo y sonrió, pero al ver al bebé en sus brazos, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y gritó de emoción mientras se acercaba a su hijo y tomaba en brazos al pequeño que al ver la alegre cara de la Saiyan sonrió mientras la mujer le hacía muecas graciosas, fue cuando dijo ella.

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién de ustedes es la madre? - Preguntó a las otras Saiyan, Caulifla sonrió y alzó la mano - Vaya, sin duda no tardaste en caer en los encantos de mi hijo, ahora, ¿Cómo se llama este hermoso bebé? - Preguntó mientras abrazaba al bebé, Kakarotto sonrió y dijo.

\- Su nombre es Gohan, en honor al abuelo - Dijo mientras Gine sonreía, eso sin duda le gustará a Son Gohan.

Salieron de la nave y fueron a buscar al abuelo Gohan, al encontrarlo no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de emoción al conocer al hijo de su nieto y más aún cuando le dijeron que le habían puesto su nombre al niño, pasaron un rato felices, incluso la esposa del Dr. Brift trajo bocadillos para festejar el momento, minutos después llegó Bulma que se sorprendió al ver a Kakarotto y a las mujeres Saiyan, más aún cuando supo que Kakarotto había tenido un hijo con una de ellas, el Saiyan explicó que al entrar a la habitación del tiempo, allí dentro pasaron dos años, por eso el niño tenía poco más de un año, ahora por fin entendieron como era posible eso, ahora Bulma no pudo evitar sentir envidia de Caulifla, ella le dio un hijo a Kakarotto y ahora era suyo para siempre.

Después de pasar un rato agradable, Kakarotto le dijo a su madre su idea de entrenar con Kale y Caulifla, además de pasar tiempo con ellas y el bebé, mientras tanto ella se hacía más fuerte, Kakarotto le dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano Raditz viniera a la tierra, no sé sabia cuando, pero podría ser en cualquier momento, pero eso era algo que Kakarotto quería averiguar.

Usando su estatus de Kami-sama, podría ir al otro mundo y buscar a alguien que supiera y además alguien poderoso que lo entrenará, así que iría para hacerse más poderoso y si tendría que vencer a los otros Saiyan que venían al planeta lo haría, pero con Raditz sería diferente, él se enfrentaría a su madre para hacerlo entrar en razón, sería muy triste que el mismo Kakarotto tuviera que matar a su hermano, así que mejor su madre lo convencería por medio de golpes.

Así que ya estaba decidido, Gine se iría entrenar con Caulifla y Kale, pero se irían en un mes para lograr terminar algunas cosas, además que alargarían el viaje para aprovechar y pasar tiempo las tres con el bebé, luego llegarían a la torre Karin, subirían y luego irían al templo sagrado, les tomaría quizás otros seis meses, entrenarían otros 6 meses antes de entrar a la habitación del tiempo por otros dos días mientras Kakarotto se iba a entrenar al otro mundo.

Así que, sin más, Kakarotto se despidió de su madre y sus mujeres, cosa que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Bulma, y luego del bebé que se puso triste al ver a su padre irse, luego de que el Saiyan se fue, Gine preguntó sobre que como era eso que eran sus mujeres a lo que Caulifla dijo.

\- Bueno, en la habitación del tiempo, no solo me hizo su mujer sino también a Kale, ya que las dos decidimos compartirlo, aunque yo tuve más veces con él y por eso me preño tan rápido jajaja - Dijo Caulifla mientras reía y Kale se ponía roja al igual que Bulma y su madre, Son Gohan y el Dr. Brift pensaron que el Saiyan era muy afortunado o debían tenerle lástima y Gine sonreía ya que le caía muy bien esa chica.

Kakarotto llegó rápidamente al templo sagrado y llegó a hablar con el viejo Kami, el Saiyan le pidió que lo llevará al otro mundo para entrenar y también para saber algunas cosas, pero el viejo Kami aún estaba dudoso de llevarlo así que aceptó, aunque antes que nada le dijo a Kakarotto.

– Kakarotto, el lugar a donde iremos es el castillo de Enma Daiō-sama, es un dios muy importante, así que debes comportarte ante él, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó el viejo Kami miraba seriamente mientras Kakarotto lo veía y asentía, luego el viejo Kami tocó el hombro de Kakarotto y desaparecieron para minutos aparecer en el otro mundo, más específicamente en el castillo de Enma Daiō-sama, ante Kakarotto estaba un inmenso escritorio y tras este se encontraba un enorme sujeto con la aparecía de un ogro, vestía un traje mientras veía a los recién llegados confundido y dijo.

– **Ah, viejo Kami, ¿Qué haces aquí con el joven Kami?** – Preguntó el enorme ser mientras el viejo Kami le hacía una reverencia y dijo.

– Es un gusto verlo, Enma Daiō-sama, traje a mi sucesor y nuevo Kami-sama ya que este está interesado en conocer a Kaiō-sama, para entrenar con él, a pesar de ser el dios de la Tierra es alguien que le gusta pelear y busca hacerse más fuerte, es el protector de la Tierra después de todo - Dijo el viejo Kami mientras miraba al enorme ogro que miró a Kakarotto mientras este lo observaba curioso.

– **Supongo que sabes de la jerarquía de dioses, para comenzar esta el Kami, dios y protector de la Tierra, luego viene los Kaiōs, son 4, el norte, el sur, este y oeste, somos parte de la zona norte, luego de estos sigue el Gran Kaiō, yo estoy al mismo nivel que los Kaiōs, yo decido quien va al paraíso y quien va al infierno** \- Dijo el enorme ogro mientras Kakarotto lo miraba y decía.

– Oye, no te hace eso a ti el guardián de la puerta al otro mundo – Dijo el Saiyan mientras el viejo Kami comenzó a sudar y el enorme ogro lo miró fijamente y muy serio.

– **¿Así que solo soy un guardián de la puerta al otro mundo? Quizás debería enviarte al infierno cuando mueras, chico -** Dijo el enorme ogro molesto mientras Kakarotto solo alzaba lo hombros y decía.

– A dónde sea que vaya me haré más poderoso, pero no moriré hasta hacerlo y acabar con el ser que destruyó mi planeta - Dijo el Saiyan seriamente mientras Enma Daiō-sama lo veía, este chico tenía una férrea determinación y miró su libro, Kakarotto, un chico que solo le importaba hacer el bien, acabo con la Patrulla Roja, venció a Piccolo Daimaō y aceptó ser el nuevo Kami solo para protegerlo de posibles amenazas.

 **– ¿Así que quieres ir a entrenar con Kaiō-sama? –** Preguntó el ogro mientras el Saiyan asentía – **Bien, para ir al hogar de Kaiō-sama debes ir por esa puerta** \- Dijo señalando una puerta detrás de él – **Ahí alguien te llevará a** l **comienzo del camino de la serpiente, debes ir por este camino para llegar con Kaiō-sama, así que adelante** \- Dijo el hombre mientras el Saiyan asintió y se giró al viejo Kami y le dijo que ayudará a entrenar a sus esposas y madre, pero sobre todo que cuidará a su hijo, y sin más se fue dejando a un viejo Kami desconcertado, pero Enma Daiō-sama quiso saber algo – **Oye, viejo Kami, ¿Escuche bien? ¿Ese chico tiene más de una esposa? –** Preguntó el ogro a lo que el viejo Kami nervioso asintió mientras Enma Daiō-sama pensaba que sin duda ese chico era muy interesante y desde ahora su héroe, pero el viejo Kami se quedó pensativo, a su cabeza vino por lo que pasaría de nuevo al soportar a las mujeres de Kakarotto, más aún con el hijo de este y su madre Gine, de repente se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por un Enma Daiō-sama molesto que le dijo que dejará de hablar y se largará que era un estorbo, el viejo Kami disculpándose, se fue.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto iba en un auto donde un ogro de tamaño normal lo conducía por un camino donde a los lados había solo nubes doradas, fue un largo camino hasta que llegó al inicio del camino de la serpiente ahí estaba la cabeza de una enorme serpiente con su boca abierta y sobre el larguísimo cuerpo de la serpiente había un camino de al menos dos metros y medio de ancho, pero Kakarotto desde la cabeza vio a lo lejos por donde se perdía el camino a lo lejos, preguntó qué tan largo era ese camino, a lo que el ogro amablemente dijo que tenía de largo 1 millón de kilómetros, esto asombro al Saiyan y sin más comenzó a dio inicio a su carrera por el largo camino, pero se lanzó volando y saltando a gran velocidad avanzando a gran velocidad ante el asombro del ogro que decía que eso no era justo.

Kakarotto avanzaba rápidamente disfrutando de lo largo que era para entrenar corría a gran velocidad saltando y volando, el camino no era recto, estaba lleno de zigzags, sube y bajas, espirales, tirabuzones y más que Kakarotto tenía que recorrer, no pasó nada en especial mientras avanzaba, salvo que tenía hambre, así que se comió algunas nubes que lo satisficieron mucho para seguir su camino, por una semana estuvo corriendo por el camino de la serpiente donde encontró un castillo junto al camino de la serpiente, cuando intento entrar, cayó por una rampa y terminó ante la princesa serpiente, una hermosa mujer de 25-30 años de edad, llevaba unos grandes pendientes color violeta y una boa de piel blanca en su cuello, utilizaba un Cheongsam de piel de serpiente y botas de tacón alto color orquídea. Su piel era turquesa y su cabello era naranja, la mujer comenzó a seducirlo y convencerlo para que se quedará, hizo que tomará un baño en aguas termales muy calientes que casi parecía lava, el Saiyan lo disfrutó mucho, luego la mujer intentó dormirlo con comida, era muy extraña, pero delicioso y Kakarotto comió muchísimo, a pesar de que la comida tenía hierbas para dormirlo, estas no funcionaban con él, a diferencia de las que probó en la habitación del tiempo que hizo tener sexo como animales con Kale y todo había sido planeado por Caulifla.

La princesa serpiente y sus ayudantes intentaron todo para que se quedará, pero Kakarotto siempre decía que no, finalmente la princesa mostró su verdadera naturaleza de fría, manipuladora y con ansias de comérselo, pero Kakarotto dijo.

– Al fin se muestran como son, vamos, quiero divertirme - Dijo el Saiyan y comenzó a salir del castillo que finalmente fue destruido por Kakarotto mientras la princesa serpiente se transformaba en una enorme serpiente, Kakarotto sin más se enfrentó a ella golpeándola y finalmente hacer que se enredara ella misma y con un fuerte golpe mandó a la enorme serpiente para caer por las nubes doradas y perdiéndose así cayendo al infierno, Kakarotto sonrió y siguió su camino rápidamente.

Finalmente, después le había tomado un mes, llegó al final del camino de la serpiente, a primera vista no vio nada, pero a lo alto vio un pequeño planeta y saltó para llegar a este, pero en el aire se vio atraído por la gran fuerza de gravedad, Kakarotto se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser un planeta pequeño tenía una fuerte fuerza de gravedad, en la habitación del tiempo, allí era el doble de la Tierra, pero se podía aumentar, la gravedad de aquel pequeño planeta era quizás diez veces que de la tierra, cayó pesadamente de pie mientras veía el lugar, era un planeta lleno de pasto verde, con árboles aquí allá, en el centro del planeta había una casa incluso con fuente para el agua, había un solo camino de piedra blanca que rodeaba el planeta y un auto rojo.

Kakarotto camino tranquilamente por el lugar hasta que encontró a un hombre frente a él y junto a este un pequeño simio que lo hizo sonreír. Kakarotto miró a la persona frente a él, el hombre era de piel azul celeste, era de baja estatura, de constitución obesa, llevaba gafas de sol Teashade, y tiene un par de antenas de grillo, usaba unas ropas de color rojo y azul debajo de una túnica negra donde en el pecho tenía el kanji de Kaiō, lo observo y dijo.

\- Kaiō-sama, soy el Kami-sama de la Tierra, he venido por dos asuntos de los que necesito usted me ayude - Dijo Kakarotto, el Kaiō lo vio con el ceño fruncido detrás de sus gafas.

\- Dime, muchacho, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó el Kaiō mientras Kakarotto lo veía.

\- Primero, necesito saber de posibles amenazas al planeta tierra, es porque quiero saber sobre unos sujetos llamados Saiyan, quiero saber si son una amenaza o no y cuando llegaran, uno de ellos es alguien llamado Raditz - Dijo Kakarotto seriamente mientras el Kaiō lo veía, eso le causó mucha curiosidad, venir hasta ahí para preguntarle eso, solo para saber si la Tierra corre peligro, le agrado el sujeto frente a él.

\- Bueno, puedo ayudarte en eso, a ver, veamos - Dijo el Kaiō mientras colocaba sus antenas frente a él se concentró un momento, podía ver en el espacio exterior, los planetas, estrellas y galaxias, fue cuando llego a un planeta y allí encontró al sujeto llamado Raditz junto a otros dos sujetos, vio en ellos la maldad y sus perversas ambiciones de destruir planetas y hacerse más fuertes, escuchó como conversaban sobre ir a buscar a la tierra a Kakarotto para que se una a ellos, también buscar las esferas del dragón que le permitiría hacerse invencibles, el Kaiō dijo finalmente - Encontré a ese sujeto llamado Raditz, esta junto a otros dos Saiyan, pero a diferencia del primero, los otros dos son muchísimo más poderosos, más terribles, al parecer, tienen pensado venir a la Tierra buscando a otro Saiyan y se una a ellos, también buscan las esferas del dragón, ellos llegarán en aproximadamente 10 meses, es obvio que ellos vendrán a acabar con los terrícolas y vender el planeta, así ha sido siempre los Saiyan, crueles y terribles - Dijo el Kaiō mientras Kakarotto lo veía fijamente y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de los Saiyan? - Preguntó el Saiyan mientras el Kaiō lo veía y conservando su seriedad dijo.

\- Hace miles de años, habitaban dos razas en el planeta Vegeta, una era los Saiyan y la otra los Tsufuru, la gravedad de ese planeta era como mi planeta, los Tsufuru eran amigables y del tamaño de los humanos, eran la mitad del tamaño de los Saiyan de aquel entonces, eran muy inteligentes, su cultura y tecnología progresaba más rápido que la otra raza, por otro lado, los Saiyan eran mucho menos, eran de constitución más gruesa, era una familia de guerreros con poderes increíbles, lo más destacado de los Saiyan era su cola, eran sin duda peleadores por naturaleza, un día, esos guerreros demostraron sus poderes y comenzaron atacar a los Tsufuru, estos con ayuda de armas muy avanzadas se enfrentaron a ellos, pero los Saiyan, a pesar de que eran muy pocos, eran más poderosos que esas armas y les gano terreno a los Tsufuru, pero su ventaja llegaba cuando cada 8 años, aparecía la luna llena, al ver la luna, ellos se transformaban en monos gigantes, esto fue un gran misterio para los Tsufuru, esto causo un gran daño y perdieron la batalla, así fue como el poder de los Saiyan fue aumentando y los Tsufuru se fueron extinguiendo y los Saiyan al final se quedaron con el planeta Vegeta, después de eso, los Saiyan tuvieron batallas en el espacio exterior, pero su cultura y su tecnología se redujo en su batalla contra los Tsufuru, los Saiyan se dieron cuenta que no podían ir muy lejos en busca de batallas, por eso se aliaron con otros alienígenas para obtener los mejores armamentos, naves espaciales y dinero, cosa que les sirvieron para sus peleas, a cambio de eso, les entregaría los planetas ya conquistados para usarlos como lugares para vivir, los Saiyan fueron progresando rápidamente, y su poder de pelea iba aumentando cada vez más, ellos tenían un plan en el que consistían en mandar bebés Saiyan para enviarlos a otros planetas y para cuando creciera acabaran con todos sus habitantes, así es como vivían los Saiyan, fue cuando el dios de ese planeta apareció, las acciones de los Saiyan eran un caos, él atrajo con sus enorme poder meteoros gigantescos para destruir el planeta Vegeta, fueron muy pocos los Saiyan que sobrevivieron - Dijo el Kaiō mientras miro a Kakarotto que lo miraba fijamente y sonrió burlón, cosa que desconcertó al Kaiō, el Saiyan dijo.

\- Tu información está completamente errada, eso que dices no es lo que en verdad paso - Dijo Kakarotto mientras el Kaiō lo veía sorprendido, ¿Acaso lo había un mentiroso? - Lo que dices no fue lo que paso, para empezar, los Saiyan antes vivían en el planeta Sadala, pero fue destruido por la guerra civil, o eso dicen, pero muchos dicen que los Saiyan fueron traicionados por un grupo de su misma raza y los llevo casi al exterminio, pero algunos lograron escapar, estos llegaron al planeta de los Tsufuru, estos al principio ayudaron a los Saiyan, pero los Tsufuru los veían como posibles esclavos, eso era algo que el orgullo Saiyan no permitiría, por eso se rebelaron contra los Tsufuru y los exterminaron, los Saiyan vivirían tranquilos en ese nuevo planeta, pero fue culpa de las ambiciones de un Saiyan que destacó entre ellos, se proclamó Rey de los Saiyan y el nombre del planeta fue cambiado a planeta Vegeta por nombre de ese rey, los Saiyan eran usados por este Rey como sus soldados, el rey quería conquistar planetas y obtener tecnología, por eso mandaba a soldados para que consiguieran armamento, tecnología moderna y dinero, todo por la ambición de ese Saiyan llamado Vegeta y como él hubieron otros reyes llamados así, hasta que el último que hubo se alió con un maldito tirano, ese sujeto le tenía miedo a los Saiyan, nadie sabía por qué, pero solo sabían que les temía a los Saiyan, por eso fue que él destruyó al planeta Vegeta, no fue una lluvia de meteoros como dices - Dijo Kakarotto mientras el Kaiō lo miraba sorprendido y finalmente dijo.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó el Kaiō mientras Kakarotto sonreía.

\- Me lo contó mi madre logrando saber toda la historia de los Saiyan y habiendo logrado sobrevivir junto a su hijo a aquella explosión, yo soy Kakarotto, el Saiyan que ellos buscan - Dijo Kakarotto impactando al Kaiō con aquella revelación, esto era increíble, estaba ante un superviviente del planeta Vegeta, además que ha peleado todo esta tiempo para salvarlo, eso quería decir que algunos Saiyan no eran terribles como parecían - Mi padre sacrificó su vida por salvarnos a mí y a mi madre Gine, él tenía la sensación de que algo mal ocurriría, por eso nos metió a mí y a mi madre en una nave después de enfrentarse a algunos soldados que los querían atrapar por lo que hacían, finalmente logramos escapar mientras mi padre se quedaba y moría en aquél planeta, todo por culpa de un tirano llamado Freezer, él fue el que destruyó al planeta Vegeta junto con los Saiyan que había allí, incluyendo mi padre - Dijo Kakarotto furioso mientras contenía su furia, el Kaiō lo veía y recordó que el Kami de la tierra que se reveló ahora como un Saiyan criado en la Tierra y ahora su protector había venido por dos cosas, la primera era saber de las amenazas que pudieran haber, pero había otra razón, así que le preguntó.

\- Al parecer, tu determinación es muy grande, sin duda tu antecesor te eligió bien para ser Kami-sama – Dijo el Kaiō mientras Kakarotto pensaba y dijo.

\- Kaiō-sama, ¿crees que hay una forma de avisarle a mis amigos de la llegada de los Saiyan en 10 meses, ellos deben de saberlo para que se hagan más fuertes – Dijo Kakarotto a lo que Kaiō-sama lo vio y dijo seriamente.

\- Claro, solo debes tocar mi hombro, podrás comunicarte mentalmente con ellos, adelante – Dijo Kaiō-sama mientras Kakarotto le tocaba el hombro, fue cuando sintió el contacto y el ki de todos, su madre, sus dos mujeres, el viejo Kami, Mr. Popo, los demás guerreros incluso el mismo Piccolo que sintieron y escucharon la voz de Kakarotto en sus mentes y dijo.

\- _Hola a todos, soy Kakarotto, les hablo desde el otro mundo con ayuda de Kaiō-sama, he venido hasta aquí usando mi título de Kami-sama sin tener que morir, les habló para decirles, incluso a ti Piccolo, en 10 meses llegarán a la Tierra tres enemigos muy fuertes que quieren matar a todos los terrícolas y vender el planeta,, estos seres son Saiyans como yo, uno de ellos es mi hermano mayor, Raditz, pero no es este él el importante, sino los otros dos, ellos son muchísimo más poderosos, así que les advierto que deben entrenarse muy duro así como yo, deben ser capaces de enfrentarlo… Mamá, Kale, Caulifla quiero que se entrenen en caso de que deban luchar con ellos, pero mamá quiero que seas tú la que enfrentes a Raditz, debes hacerle entender a mi hermano que lo que está haciendo está mal, incluso si tienes que darle una paliza_ – Dijo Kakarotto mentalmente a sus amigos, todos se sorprendieron al saber que otros Saiyan incluyendo el hermano de Kakarotto vendrían a causar daño, mientras tanto, Gine asintió a las palabras de su hijo, si tenía que hacerlo para que su hijo mayor entre en razón lo haría, por su parte, Piccolo sonrió, no entendía por qué, pero parecía que Kakarotto seguía siendo ingenuo al pensar en él como un aliado, pero en realidad sentía curiosidad por estos sujetos y si acababa con ellos, podría enfrentarse a Kakarotto de nuevo y esta vez vencerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta de Kaiō-sama, Kakarotto se despedía de sus amigos diciéndoles que los vería en 10 meses y esperaba que se hicieran más fuertes, luego agradeció a Kaiō-sama y este lo vio y dijo.

\- Tu dijiste, que venías aquí, por dos razones, ya me dijiste la primera, ¿Cuál es segunda? - Preguntó Kaiō-sama mientras el Saiyan lo veían.

\- Quiero que me entrenes en artes marciales, quiero que me enseñes tus técnicas más increíbles, quiero que me hagas más poderoso para así salvar a la tierra de cualquier amenaza, a eso he venido, Kaiō-sama - Dijo Kakarotto mientras el Kaiō lo observaba seriamente, veía gran determinación, fuerza de voluntad y un poder increíble, pensó que era posible que este sujeto podría aprender a dominar su técnica más poderosa, así que aceptó y dijo.

\- De acuerdo, te entrenare, pero debo decirte que mi entrenamiento será muy duro, deberás sobrepasar tus límites, así que, ¿estás listo, muchacho? - Preguntó el Kaiō mientras el Saiyan asentía - Bien, si quieres que te entrene, primero debes acostumbrarte a la gravedad de este planeta, así que debes atrapar a Bubbles - Dijo Kaiō-sama mientras el simio comenzó a correr y Kaiō-sama le daba la espalda, pero frente a él apareció Kakarotto sosteniendo al simio haciendo a Kaiō mirar atrás a donde estaba segundos antes y luego adelante mientras el pobre Bubbles alzaba las manos como diciendo "no tengo idea de que pasó" mientras el Saiyan comenzó a jugar con el simio divirtiéndose ambos haciéndose amigos, pero luego Kakarotto dijo.

\- ¿Solo eso me harás hacer? Porqué eso fue muy fácil, puedes enseñarme algo mejor - Dijo el Saiyan mientras Kaiō se ponía serio sin importarle la falta de respeto de Kakarotto, pero en ese momento, apareciendo en una esfera brillante veloz llegó una especie de saltamontes, el bicho comenzó a decir que era una falta de respeto la manera en que se dirigía al gran Kaiō-sama, de inmediato Kaiō-sama, al ver al insecto llamado Gregory dijo que su siguiente prueba sería darle un golpe a Gregory con un enorme mazo, el Saiyan dijo que no quería lastimar al insecto a lo que Gregory comenzó a retarlo a que lo golpeara ya que él era muy resistente, Kakarotto usó el maso para golpearlo, pero fallo, esto hizo a Kaiō pensar que eso si le tomará más tiempo y se giró dándoles la espalda antes de oírlos al caminar a su casa diciendo.

\- Eres un inútil - Dijo Gregory.

\- No te quiero matar, grillito - Dijo Kakarotto.

\- No soy como tú, soy todo resistencia, anda dame con fuerza... ¿eh? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Cómo diablos estas detrás de mí? ...¡AAAAHHHH! - Gritó Gregory y antes de que Kaiō se girara a ver que paso sintió como todo el planeta se estremeció y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Kakarotto sosteniendo el martillo en el aire mientras hay un agujero que atravesaba el planeta de lado a lado y este sólo dijo.

\- ¿Que? Él me dijo que le diera con fuerza y si, aguanto, atravesó el planeta sin hacerse puré - Dijo Kakarotto mientras veía el agujero sonriendo al igual que Bubbles, preguntándose donde estaba el pequeño insecto, Kaiō-sama estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, ese sujeto había atrapado a Bubbles en segundos y había logrado golpear a Gregory demostrando una gran fuerza.

Al ver lo que paso, Kaiō-sama estaba más emocionado, este sujeto había dominado muy fácil la gravedad de su planeta y tenía un poder y fuerza increíble, solo tenía 8 meses para que Kakarotto entrenará y aprendiera lo que él le iba a enseñar y pensó.

\- _Estoy seguro que Kakarotto podrá aprender mi técnica especial, el Kaiō-ken, pero él tiene una fuerza y una gran determinación que no sabría hasta que nivel podría llegar, el Kaiō-ken es la técnica que tanto había soñado y que nunca fui capaz de dominar, además de esa técnica mortal, pero, ¿Qué tan lejos lo llevaría Kakarotto?_ \- Pensó el Kaiō mientras Kakarotto se le acercaba y decía.

\- Oye, Kaiō-sama, eso es todo lo que me vas a enseñar - Dijo Kakarotto mientras el Kaiō dijo con seriedad.

\- Supongo que ya estás listo para lo que vine, ya que mi entrenamiento será irremediablemente duro, ¿Seguro que podrás con él? - Preguntó Kaiō-sama mientras Kakarotto lo veía.

\- Por supuesto que lo lograré, siempre estoy dispuesto a superar los límites - Dijo el Saiyan con determinación.

\- Debes volverte el más poderoso de universo si quieres vencer a esos Saiyan o cualquier amenaza que se ponga en el camino, debes estar dispuesto a todo, desarrollar tu mente y tu cuerpo, ¿está claro? - Preguntó Kaiō-sama mientras Kakarotto asentía sonriendo, era el momento del verdadero entrenamiento.

Kakarotto no era el único que había comenzado a entrenar con fuerza, los meses pasaron donde Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Chaouz y Krilin habían avanzado mucho, el viejo Kami-sama les había dicho que ya Mr. Popo y él no tenían nada más que enseñarles, así que los mandó a que entrenaran por su cuenta en la Tierra, y así lo hicieron. Por su parte, las mujeres Saiyan junto a Gohan pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y entrenando, Gine adoraba al pequeño Gohan que con apenas 1 años y varios meses demostraba ser fuerte, determinado y un orgulloso Saiyan con su cola, el bebé observaba con mucho interés cuando las mujeres entrenaban, a las tres mujeres les tomó casi 8 meses en llegar al templo sagrado sin la necesidad de volar, solo fue cuando llegaron allí que vieron el potencial del pequeño Gohan que para cuando llegaron al templo sagrado ya tenía poco más de 2 años, al llegar los demás guerreros ya se habían ido, así que se dedicaron entrenar en la plataforma, un día cuando Kale y Caulifla estaban luchando volando, el pequeño Gohan se puso inquieto queriendo ir con su madre, fue cuando estando en brazos de Gine, se soltó y el bebé comenzó a volar rápidamente hacía su madre ante el asombro de Gine, en ese momento, Kale logró golpear Caulifla en un descuido y cuando iba hacerlo otra vez, Gohan se interpuso en su camino y se lanzó como un torpedo contra Kale y lo atrapo logrando calmarlo a duras penas, Caulifla no podía estar más orgullosa de su hijo, era tan poderoso como su padre, fue que al ver esto tuvieron pensado en un par de meses volver a entrar a la habitación del tiempo por otros dos años, pero esta vez para entrenar a Gohan, el pequeño Saiyan debía acostumbrarse al duro ambiente de la habitación ya que después de todo, era un Saiyan y el ambiente de la Tierra era muy suave.

Mientras tanto, con Kakarotto y Kaiō-sama, este le enseño en cuestión de meses el Kaiō-ken, primero le enseñó a usarlo y estuvieron durante casi tres meses luchando con fuerza usando solo esta técnica, era para probar el poder y la resistencia de Kakarotto y este no decepcionó al Kaiō, cada vez que lo golpeaba con el Kaiō-ken, Kakarotto se levantaba y volvía atacar, tanto así que llegó agotar al Kaiō, pero el momento de más asombro fue cuando el Kaiō puso aprueba la velocidad de Kakarotto a la hora de usarlo usando como prueba el romper con su poder y velocidad rocas enormes, de lado y lado del camino habían estas rocas y ambos comenzaron a avanzar evocando un aura rojo que era el Kaiō-ken, Kaiō-sama al no dominarlo se agotó rápidamente, pero vio como Kakarotto avanzaba y rompía las rocas a su paso, incluso saltando en zigzag para romper las que no alcanzó Kaiō a romper, cuando las rompió todas, Kakarotto le pidió si podía algo más resistente para romper, el Kaiō así lo hizo y creaba columnas de un material cada vez más resistente que el anterior, finalmente al ver que había dominado por completo y superado más allá de las expectativas al Kaiō le enseñó la otra técnica especial que le iba a enseñar, la Genkidama, para eso debía concentrarse y evocar la energía de los organismos de un planeta, es decir plantas, animales, personas, etc., fue aquí donde Kaiō-sama supo que Kakarotto llegaría muy lejos, meditaba mucho para poder conectarse con la naturaleza, todos los días se la pasaba meditando, fue hasta el último día del entrenamiento que Kaiō-sama puso a prueba el poder de Kakarotto al usar al Genkidama, Kakarotto cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y Kaiō-sama abrió los ojos sorprendido en cuestión de un par de segundos, Kakarotto evocó la energía del planeta Kaiō rodeándose de un aura blanca brillante, para luego concentrarlo en su puño rápidamente, al ver que estaba listo, Kaiō-sama creo un bloque enorme de un material muy duro, el Kaiō le dijo que debía destruir ese bloque lo más rápido que podía y sin más lo arrojó pasando a una increíble velocidad al lado de Kakarotto, el bloque volaba a gran velocidad hasta que Kaiō-sama lo aumentó a su máxima velocidad y este desapareció, para que un segundo después Kakarotto lanza la energía de su pulo formándose una esfera azul celeste con destellos y un centro blanco del tamaño de una pelota de futbol e impactó contra el enorme bloque destruyéndolo por completo causando una gran explosión que sacudió al planeta y tanto Bubbles como Gregory cayeran al suelo, Kaiō-sama estaba muy asombrado, lo había destruido con mucha facilidad y en cuestión de segundos, nunca pensó que fuese a dominar la Genkidama a tal nivel, pero el Kaiō tenía una advertencia que decirle.

\- Kakarotto, la técnica de la Genkidama es una habilidad única, la cual recibe todo tipo de energía, que proviene de los organismos de un planeta, tu lograste reunir la energía de este planeta en cuestión de segundos y de manera muy fácil sin el riesgo de destruir este planeta, pero si lo usaras en la tierra, el poder sería incomparable, si haces lo mismo allá como lo hiciste aquí debo decir que llevarías a otro nivel esta técnica, ahora imagina si lo hicieras con un planeta más grande, o con el sol, pero estoy seguro que si llegas a dominar más allá la Genkidama el poder sería increíble, pero debes saber que tienes que cuidar el planeta Tierra ese es tu propósito, por eso eres el Kami-sama - Dijo Kaiō-sama con mucha seriedad, a lo que Kakarotto asintió.

\- Estoy seguro que podré arreglármelas solo con el Kaiō-ken, tengo otro propósito para la Genkidama - Dijo Kakarotto pensando en Freezer y en el momento en que se enfrente a él usando esa técnica tan poderosa - Bien, entonces creo que es hora de irme, podré recorrer el camino de la serpiente en solo un día y me daría tiempo antes de que lleguen ellos - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kaiō-sama asentía, luego este le cambio sus ropas rotas y sucias, por unas mejores conservando la armadura sin hombreras que le gustaba y el kanji en su pecho de su propia escuela, las ropas eran mucho más resistentes, pero lo que no veía Kakarotto era que en su espalda no estaba también el kanji de su escuela sino el de Kaiō, sin más Kakarotto se despidió de los tres seres y prometiendo que los visitaría de vez en cuando.

Kakarotto se despidió y se fue perdiéndose a lo lejos, Kaiō-sama, Bubbles y Gregory le desearon suerte, ya comenzaban a extrañarlo ya que era un muy buen sujeto, pero de repente lo vieron volver corriendo hacia ellos a gran velocidad y solo pudieron quitarse del camino mientras el Saiyan pasaba y saltaba muy alto llegando al camino de la serpiente y comenzando a correr rápidamente. Kaiō-sama vio esto y asombrado dijo.

\- Tal como lo pensaba, ese sujeto no conoce límites, tiene un poder que ni siquiera él conoce, es inimaginable, pero es alguien bueno que solo quiere proteger al mundo a cualquier costo, no creo que haya existido alguien así en el otro mundo - Dijo el Kaiō mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto avanzaba a una gran velocidad, corría muy rápido por el camino de la serpiente, volando y saltando a gran velocidad, enfocándose en el camino, en poco tiempo pasó el castillo de la princesa serpiente causando que estese estremeciera aterrando a las mujeres allí, ya después de varias horas logró llegar a la cabeza de la serpiente, recorrió el camino hacía el catillo de Enma-Daiō-sama, llegó haciendo tal desastre que mandó a volar al enorme ogro con escritorio incluido y mando a volar los papeles y el Saiyan dijo.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido – Dijo Kakarotto y sin más desapareció rumbo a la tierra, al parecer vio al viejo Kami y Mr. Popo que vieron sorprendidos al Saiyan, lo sintieron llegar a gran velocidad al castillo de Enma-Daiō-sama y ahora estaba allí, le iban a preguntar qué tal fue el entrenamiento con Kaiō-sama, pero este dijo – Hey, Mr. Popo, tienes algo de comer – Dijo causando una gota en la nuca de los dos, mientras Kakarotto comía, les dijo que el entrenamiento con Kaiō-sama fue estupendo, pero que antes de que llegaran los Saiyan quería entrar una hora en la habitación del tiempo para dominar una de las técnicas que aprendió de Kaiō-sama y solo en la tranquilidad de la habitación lo lograría, el viejo Kami le dijo que sus mujeres, Gine y su hijo habían entrado el día anterior a la habitación, se veían muy emocionadas ya que al parecer, el pequeño a tan corta edad con 2 años ya demostrada ser un niño poderoso, Kakarotto sonrió y esperó a que salieran y ver a su hijo.

Kakarotto se sentó a meditar un poco, cuando fue el momento de que las mujeres Saiyan, Kakarotto sonrió ya que podía sentir el aumento de poder de las mujeres, pero sintió también un poder pequeño junto a ellas, cuando salieron fuera del templo, Kakarotto vio a sus mujeres, con ropas desgastadas, rotas y sucias, su madre cargaba a su hijo Gohan y se sorprendió al verlo, la última vez tenía poco más de dos años y ahora el pequeño Gohan tenía 4 años, era de una estatura baja, pero alto para su edad de quizás 80 a un metro de estatura, su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta, vestía trajes de Saiyan, armadura de combate sobre un Gi azul oscuro, al parecer las mujeres también entrenaron con el niño, que al ver a su madre se lanzó volando a los brazos de este y el Saiyan lo atrapó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Vaya, como has crecido, hijo, apuesto que te has vuelto muy fuerte como tu padre - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Gohan sonreía y decía que había aprendido a luchar con sus madres y su abuelita Gine, Kakarotto las vio y estas asintieron, esto le hizo ver que Gohan era muy fuerte, así que decidió probar el poder de su hijo antes de entrar a la habitación del tiempo por un par de horas, le dijo a su hijo que explotara su poder y lo atacará con fuerza, Kakarotto quería medir el poder de su hijo así que uso un rastreador, Gohan explotó su poder y se lanzó al ataque contra su padre, Kakarotto lo esquivaba sonriendo mientras veía como su hijo llegaba a las 1000 unidades de poder, y veía que no era todo su poder ya que solo usaba su fuerza y velocidad, atacaba con fuerza y fiereza y veía que había aprendido el estilo de lucha de la escuela del Gran Puño del Rey Mono, Gohan lo dominaba muy bien, sobre todo con agilidad, al final Kakarotto le dijo que lo atacará con toda su fuerza y usará su poder.

Gohan lo miró y asintió mientras se concentraba comenzando a evocar su poder y Kakarotto veía como el poder de su hijo aumentaba llegando a los 2000 unidades y vio que comenzó a preparar un Kame Hame, Kakarotto sonrió y vio cómo su poder llegó hasta los 3000 y lanzó su ataque, Kakarotto no lo bloqueó ni lo esquivo, lo recibió de lleno sonriendo orgulloso, la explosión no se hizo esperar y todos vieron esto sorprendidos, sobre todo el viejo Kami y Mr. Popo, pero cuando el humo se desvaneció mostro a un Kakarotto ileso y su armadura con quemaduras, miró a su hijo que lo vio asombrado y el Saiyan mayor sonrió y dijo.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, si llegas a entrenarte más y te sigues esforzando llegarás a ser tan fuerte como yo - Dijo Kakarotto mientras sonreía y abrazo a su hijo.

Kakarotto les dijo a sus mujeres que descansarán, se relajaran hasta que fuera la llegada de los Saiyan, Kakarotto se despidió de ellas dándoles un beso a sus mujeres y a su hijo lo abrazo y beso su frente y entró a la habitación, pero en ese momento cuando la puerta se cerró, el viejo Kami sintió que alguien le hablaba mentalmente.

\- Viejo Kami-sama, soy el Kaiō del Norte, debes decirles a las tres mujeres Saiyan que se preparen ya que los Saiyan están a punto de llegar, al parecer llegaron un día antes de lo previsto, llegarán en cuestión de minutos, así que diles que vayan y hagan el tiempo suficiente para que Kakarotto salga de esa habitación - Dijo el Kaiō mientras el viejo Kami se sorprendía y mostraba su preocupación, era el momento de la verdad, los Saiyan llegarían a la tierra en cualquier momento, pero las Saiyan estaban listas para ir a enfrentarlos, solo que había otros que se enfrentaría a los Saiyan primero.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola lectores! Espero les este gustando la historia como va hasta ahora, pero quisiera pedirle a aquellos que dejen la historia por motivos que sean, no lo comenten, no dan razones de peso y menos cuando dicen que lo hacen por que Kakarotto no quedo emparejado con Bulma.**

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Cristhian1993: Si, me parecía mas interesante que llegaran los tres, siempre estaban juntos, y es cierto, Kakarotto y Goku son iguales, siempre llegan tarde, pero bueno son esos los buenos momentos.**

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **La Llegada de los Saiyan**

En el espacio exterior, volando a gran velocidad por el sistema solar, viajaban tres naves espaciales esféricas, dentro de esta iban en cada una, un tripulante, hace 10 meses habían decidido venir al planeta Tierra, venían en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y del hermano de uno de ellos, pero en el camino se habían detenido para ir a un planeta que estaba cerca, lamentablemente, el planeta estaba completamente destruido y árido, con habitantes extraños con aspecto de insectos, los tres se dejaron capturar para llegar ante el líder del planeta, al ver que no valía la pena aquel planeta, decidieron destruirlo y siguieron con su viaje, ahora estaban a punto de llegar a la Tierra, entraron en la atmosfera mientras todos los guerreros sintieron los ki de los Saiyan, sin duda eran poderosos, después de volar unos segundos, las tres naves se estrellaron contra la Tierra en lugar muy alejado con montañas de rocas.

Las tres naves crearon 3 enormes cráteres, las naves se abrieron y de estas salieron los tres Saiyan, el primero era un Saiyan musculoso y muy alto. Aparentaba ser un hombre joven, pero en realidad tiene aproximadamente 50 años, calvo y tenía una barba, vestía una armadura de combate con su cola rodeando su cintura y llevaba un rastreador de color morado.

El siguiente tenía un físico notable, y una altura considerable midiendo 1.98 m, muy diferente a los 1.92 m que medía actualmente Kakarotto siendo este su hermano, era muy musculoso y tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta más abajo de la cintura. Vestía una armadura de combate de color marrón y negro, con hombreras y unos picos que protegen la parte de la cadera, además de unas botas que protegen parte de las piernas, y unos guantes, vestimenta muy parecida a la del primero solo que el de este era amarillo y azul. Llevaba un rastreador con el lente color verde y tenía una cola muy larga con pelo de color castaño como todos los Saiyan. También llevaba una cinta roja en la pierna izquierda y otra en el brazo izquierdo.

Y el último de ellos media 1.75 m, tenía una apariencia por debajo de la media terrícola, una contextura delgada, su piel era de color canela pálida y su frente era bastante amplia que posee un pico de viuda, así como su cabello erizado y abultado que termina en punta. Así mismo, su mirada es dura y muy intimidante, sus ojos eran de aspecto rasgado e iris de color negro, y su cabello era negro azabache con tonalidad marrón en su brillo. Usaba una camiseta spandex azul y una armadura blanca con hombreras amarillentas; botas y guantes blancos y un rastreador con el lente color rojo fucsia, tenía su cola al igual que los demás, rodeada en la cintura.

Los tres Saiyan flotaron en el aire saliendo de los cráteres con aire confiado y sonriendo, aterrizaron aterrizando juntos y vieron el lugar.

\- Este planeta se ve muy bien, sin duda lo podemos vender a un muy buen precio cuando acabemos con los terrícolas - Dijo el primer Saiyan llamado Nappa sonriendo mirando el planeta.

\- Lo que quiero saber es donde está mi hermano, él debió acabar con esas basuras y ahorrarnos el trabajo - Dijo el segundo que era el hermano de Kakarotto, su nombre era Raditz.

\- Eso no importa, primero debemos buscar las esferas del dragón o su creador, debemos saber la manera de usarlas para así obtener la vida eterna, busquemos a los individuos con el poder de pelea más elevado, quizás también entre ellos podamos encontrar a Kakarotto - Dijo el último Saiyan siendo al parecer el líder, su nombre era Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyan.

Los tres encendieron sus rastreadores y vieron que había varias presencias con el poder arriba de 1500 unidades, esto sorprendido un poco a Raditz y extraño a Nappa, pero Vegeta les dijo que no se perturbaran ya que no eran el oponente adecuado, pero vieron que estos se acercaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

El primeo en llegar fue Piccolo usando su Gi morado con una cinta verde y sus zapatos marrones, además de su pesada capa blanca y sombrero, llegó volando y aterrizó frente a los Saiyan que vieron al hombre, Raditz se veía sorprendido ya que ese sujeto se veía muy poderoso, mientras los otros lo observaban.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Bulma junto al maestro Roshi y Puar veían las noticias de que se vieron en el cielo tres extrañas naves que venían del espacio, se dieron cuenta que los Saiyan habían llegado a la Tierra, pero no sabían en dónde, Bulma había traído un rastreador que había diseñado su Corporación gracias a Gine, quería averiguar dónde estaban e ir, incluso Puar quería ir ya que Yamcha estaría allí, pero Roshi enfadado dijo que no debían ir ya que eran más fuertes, serían estorbo, solo quedaba esperar a que Kakarotto y los demás los enfrenten y acaben con ellos, solo pudieron rezar para que nadir muriera y que Kakarotto y los demás los enfrentarán.

En la región donde llegaron los Saiyan, las aves y los animales de toda especie, presintiendo el peligro, se alejaban rápidamente de esa zona.

De vuelta con los Saiyan y Piccolo, este veía a los Saiyan y sin más se quitó su capa y su sombrero, iba a decir algo cuando en ese momento llegó Krilin y aterrizó junto a Piccolo.

\- Oh eres tú, Krilin, ¿A qué viniste aquí? ¿Acaso quieren que te maten? - Preguntó Piccolo divertido mientras lo veía.

\- Eso no pasará, entrene muy duro en el templo sagrado y me he hecho más fuerte - Dijo Krilin sonriendo.

\- Eso parece, también vendrán los demás inútiles, siento sus presencias muy cerca, no demoran en llegar - Dijo Piccolo mientras veía hacía las direcciones donde estaban esas presencias.

\- Vaya ya llegó otro, al parecer son dos sujetos fuertes - Dijo Nappa sonriendo.

\- Que extraño, al parecer alguien les habló de nosotros, pero, ¿Cómo sabrían que veníamos y que estábamos en este lugar si no tienen rastreador? - Se preguntó Vegeta mientras los veía sonriendo. Raditz por su parte veía seriamente a los sujetos.

\- Esos Saiyan son muy fuertes, puedo sentir sus ki, son muy poderosos, este es el momento más difícil - Dijo Krilin mientras Piccolo observaba a los Saiyan.

\- Veo que vinieron a buscarnos con impaciencia - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mirando a Piccolo.

\- Así es - Dijo Piccolo mientras la tensión se sentía en la zona, pero en ese momento, Nappa se dio cuenta de algo y dijo.

\- Él es un Namekian - Dijo a Vegeta a lo que este asintió causando la extrañeza de Krilin y del mismo Piccolo.

\- ¿Namekian? - Preguntó Piccolo sorprendido y se enfureció.

\- Piccolo, ¿Tú también eres un extraterrestre? Ahora lo entiendo, pero, ¿es verdad? - Preguntó Krilin.

\- Oh ya entendí, escuché que los Namekian tienen un poder increíble y habilidades extraordinarias - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Piccolo se decía que si era verdad que era un Namekian - También se dice que tiene trucos sorprendentes como si fueran magos. El creador de las esferas del dragón debes ser tú - Dijo Vegeta mientras lo veía.

\- ¿Cómo saben ustedes de las esferas del dragón? - Preguntó Krilin mientras lo veían.

\- Nuestro objetivo es buscar las esferas del dragón, así que es mejor que nos las entreguen, aunque seas un Namekian no podrás derrotarnos, eres como una mosca para nosotros - Dijo Nappa de manera confiada mientras Krilin se ponía en posición de ataque, pero Piccolo rio y dijo.

\- Gracias, gracias a ustedes he entendido algo sobre mis antepasados, lamento decepcionarlos, pero yo no fui el creador de las esferas del dragón - Dijo Piccolo, esto causo la seriedad de los Saiyan - Y déjenme decirles que mi especialidad es la pelea - Dijo y se puso en posición de combate - Así que mejor porque no pelean conmigo para que vean que no soy una mosca - Dijo Piccolo mientras Vegeta lo miraba sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado, las mujeres Saiyan se acababan de ir mientras el viejo Kami y Mr. Popo observaban el encuentro desde allí.

\- Kami-samas - Dijo Mr. Popo mirándolo.

\- Mr. Popo, eso no lo sabía, no puedo creer que soy un extraterrestre, ahora entiendo perfectamente porque soy diferente a los demás, de lo que estoy seguro es que hace mucho tiempo yo cree las esferas del dragón, cuando las hice, por primera vez sentí una gran nostalgia sin saber de qué era, probablemente en el planeta Nameku deben existir algo parecido a las esferas del dragón y también un creador, recordé aquellas lejanas memorias de mis antepasados - Dijo el viejo Kami mientras de regreso a la zona de combate, Piccolo y Krilin estaban listos para pelear, pero en ese momento llegaron unos helicópteros de noticieros y demás, pero Nappa molesto por estos, lanzó una onda de energía destruyendo algunos de esos helicópteros y los pocos que quedaron se alejaron.

\- ¿Ninguno de ustedes nos dirá nada sobre las esferas del dragón? - Preguntó Vegeta mientras miraba a los dos guerreros que no dijeron nada.

\- De acuerdo, los haré hablar por la fuerza - Dijo Nappa mientras encendía su rastreador y veía las unidades de poder de ambos, Piccolo tenía 1800 y Krilin 1500 - Que tontos, ¿Acaso planean pelear con esos niveles de poder tan bajo? - Preguntó mientras los veía sonriendo.

\- Bien, entonces si están dispuesto a pelear, probemos sus habilidades, oye, Nappa, ¿Todavía traes contigo esas siete semillas de Saibaiman? Sácalas ahora - Ordenó Vegeta mientras Nappa y Raditz lo miraban confundido, pero el primero sonrió.

\- Jejeje a ti te gusta jugar mucho, Vegeta - Dijo Nappa sonriendo mientras Krilin y Piccolo los miraba confundido.

\- ¿Sai-Saibaiman? ¿Qué rayos es eso? - Preguntó Krilin mientras veían como Nappa sacaba un pequeño frasco.

\- Quedan exactamente siete semillas - Dijo Nappa contándolos.

\- Al ver a los Saibaiman les darán muchas ganas de hablar sobre las esferas del dragón - Dijo Vegeta mirándolos mientras Nappa examinaba la tierra del lugar y luego hacia hoyos con un dedo mientras tiraba las semillas en ellos

\- Los Saibaiman crecerán muy bien en esta tierra fértil - Dijo Nappa mientras tapaba los agujeros y luego les echaba un líquido verde pastoso que la tierra lentamente absorbió mientras Krilin se preguntaba que estaban haciendo, Nappa tiró el frasco y vio como de la tierra comenzó a emerger algo.

Ante la sorpresa de Piccolo y Krilin, de la tierra salieron 7 criaturas humanoides horripilantes de color verde y ojos fucsia que sonreían perversos a los dos guerreros. Esto rápidamente comenzaron a moverse y correr alrededor de los dos guerreros que comenzaron a demostrar su fuerza y velocidad destruyendo las rocas a su alrededor, los terribles Saibaiman reían perversos observando a los dos guerreros, Krilin y Piccolo se dieron cuenta que esos monstruos eran fuertes.

\- Sus oponentes serán esos dos, háganlos sufrir al máximo, Saibaimans - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo, los Saibaiman estaban listos para luchar, pero en ese momento llegaron Ten Shin Han y Chaouz que aterrizaron junto a Piccolo y Krilin.

\- ¡Ten Shin Han! También viniste Chaouz - Exclamó feliz Krilin mientras los veía y estos lo saludaban y veían a los Saiyan y a los Saibaiman.

\- ¿No eran tres Saiyan contra los que íbamos a pelear? - Preguntó Ten Shin Han mientras Krilin le decía que pasaron algunas cosas antes de que llegarán.

\- No importa cuántas personas sean - Dijo Ten Shin Han mirando a sus enemigos.

\- No son más que microbios, Saibaiman, acaben con estos microbios - Dijo Nappa y se prepararon para el ataque al igual que los guerreros, pero alguien más apareció junto a ellos, Yamcha se posó junto a ellos y sonriendo ante la mirada de los Saiyan.

\- Es Yamcha - Dijo Krilin feliz mientras lo veía.

\- Estamos todos, menos Gōku-Kami y sus mujeres - Dijo Yamcha mientras Krilin asentía - Bien, no importa, antes de que lleguen acabaremos con ellos, así que yo solo me encargaré de esos monstruos - Dijo Yamcha confiado, mientras se preparaba para pelear.

De nuevo más helicópteros se acercaron con periodistas y camarógrafos a reportar la batalla, de nuevo Nappa lanzó una pequeña esfera de sus dedos destruyendo un par de helicópteros y solo uno salió huyendo, mientras en la Kame House veían lo que pasaba y se alegraron al ver ya reunidos a los muchachos, aunque se sorprendieron al ver a loa Saibaiman, en ese momento comenzó el combate donde solo Ten Shin Han y Yamcha se enfrentaron a los 7 Saibaiman, tuvieron que esquivar un ataque de ácido que salió de su cabeza, esto hizo un gran agujero en el suelo, pero Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se movieron rápido golpeando con fuerza a los Saibaiman.

Ten Shin Han golpeo con fuerza a uno de los Saibaiman impactándolo contra el suelo y lanzó una onda de energía que hizo volar en mil pedazos al Saibaiman, por su parte, Yamcha atacaba con brutalidad usando una versión mejorada del Rōgafūfūken y esta vez no tenía puntos débiles, el ataque era más veloz y violento incluso usando sus piernas, tres de los Saibaiman quedaron en el suelo golpeados brutalmente.

Cerca de allí, habían aterrizado los helicópteros y llegado camiones con cámaras y equipos para grabar la pelea, pero el ki de los peleadores era tal que había creado una gran burbuja de poder que no permitía a las cámaras grabar y emitir lo que se veía, las nubes se oscurecían y se arremolinaban sobre la burbuja y relámpagos rojos la rodeaban, además que el poder causaba que la tierra se abriera y las rocas se despedazaran.

Los Saiyan, sobre todo Nappa y Raditz se veían sorprendidos al ver que los Saibaiman estaban siendo golpeados y acabados con fuerza, se suponía que el poder de pelea de los Saibaiman era de 1200, pero ahora se daban cuenta que el poder de aquellos sujetos aumentaba en las peleas.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Bulma y los demás veían la televisión y vieron como Yamcha había vencido a tres de esas horribles criaturas, Bulma se emocionó tanto que quiso ver de cerca, Oolong bromeó sobre si quería regresar de nuevo con él, a lo que la mujer se sonrojo, incluso Puar dijo que si Yamcha venciera a los Saiyan se iba a casar con él, esto aumento el sonrojo de la chica y sus ilusiones, siguieron viendo en la televisión como mostraban a los peleadores, pero se dieron cuenta que ni Kakarotto ni las mujeres Saiyan estaban allí, eso preocupó a los demás, pero escucharon una voz.

\- Él está en la habitación del tiempo, busca la manera de acabar con los Saiyan, pero nosotras iremos allí en este momento - Escucharon y vieron en la puerta a Caulifla, Gine, Kale y el pequeño Gohan que los observaba con curiosidad, los demás se sorprendieron al ver lo gran que estaba Gohan y Roshi vio que a pesar de su corta edad se veía muy fuerte, al parecer, las mujeres lo habían estado entrenando y sin duda saco el talento y el poder del papá, las mujeres habían venido para dejar a Gohan ya que era peligroso para él ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, además ellas iban acabar con ellos de una vez, pero luego vieron en la televisión como los tres Saibaiman que había golpeado Yamcha se levantaban y se lanzaban al ataque al igual que este último y de la nada desaparecieron moviéndose a una gran velocidad mientras Yamcha los golpeaba con fuerza volviendo a caer al suelo los tres, pero Yamcha cargo un Kame Hame que disparo con fuerza golpeando a los tres Saibaiman y una gran explosión lo siguió.

Bulma y los demás celebraron que Yamcha haya derrotado a eso monstruo, sin duda se había hecho más fuerte, este aterrizó al lado del gran cráter donde estaban loa cuerpos de los tres Saibaiman medio sepultados, se giró a ver a los Saiyan y les dijo que no eran tan fuertes esos Saibaiman y que el acabaría con los otros 3, pero Vegeta miró abajo y dijo.

\- Parece que esta vez te confiaste demasiado - Dijo y para asombro de todos vieron como los tres Saibaiman salieron del cráter y abrazaron el cuerpo de Yamcha con fuerza haciéndole imposible moverse, todos vieron esto sorprendidos y más aún cuando los tres Saibaiman comenzaron a brillar y explotaron con fuerza cubriendo a Yamcha, esto dejo impactados a todos.

\- Si, así está mucho mejor - Dijo Vegeta mientras los demás veían como al disiparse el polvo, Yamcha estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto.

\- Esos malditos miserables explotaron junto con Yamcha - Dijo Piccolo mientras todos estaban asombrados de la muerte de Yamcha, Krilin se acercó y lo examinó y se dio cuenta que había muerto, esto enfureció a Krilin a más no poder y lloraba por su amigo mientras Vegeta sonreía.

En Kame House veían el momento con preocupación mientras las mujeres Saiyan se ponían serías, pero se dieron cuenta que Yamcha estaba en el suelo muerto y Puar llorando desconsolado abrazo la televisión como si quisiera estar con él mientras Bulma se comenzó a desesperar, Gine se acercó a Bulma tocándole un hombro y esta desconsolada abrazo a Gine llorando negando lo que había pasado, Kale de inmediato dijo que era mejor irse rápido y ayudarles, a lo que Caulifla asintió y le dijo a Gohan que se quedará, este a regañadientes asintió mientras las dos Saiyan se iban mientras Gine dejaba a Bulma en brazos de Roshi para que la calmara y se fueron rápidamente.

De regreso al campo de batalla, Krilin estaba molesto mientras Nappa decía que esos Saibaiman se hayan muerto con el enemigo.

\- Oye, por higiene, deshazte de ese cadáver maloliente cuanto antes - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Krilin se ponía de pie y lo miraba furiosos y les gritó a sus amigos que se alejaran y viendo el cuerpo de su amigo, prometió vengar su muerte mientras evocaba su poder y aumentaba con su furia.

En Kame House, Roshi consolaba a Bulma, el mismo Puar se desmayó, pero luego recordó algo y le dijo a Bulma que con las esferas del dragón podrían revivir a Yamcha, esto emocionó a Bulma y miraron de nuevo la televisión, pero el maestro Roshi diciendo que esa era la solución acariciaba con descaro el trasero de Bulma, lo que le valió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

En el campo de batalla, Krilin evocaba su poder en sus manos y los demás se alejaron al ver que el poder de Krilin aumentaba, relámpagos se unían a las manos de Krilin mientras los Saiyan lo veían sonriendo, excepto Raditz, Krilin lanzó una poderosa onda de energía amarilla que avanzaba con poder hacía los Saiyan y los Saibaiman, estos se dispersaron dejando solo a los Saiyan que sonreían confiados, pero antes de que el ataque de Krilin llegará, este movió los brazos jalando su técnica haciendo que esta ascendiera al cielo y luego explotará lanzando varias ondas de energía muy poderosas, unas de esas ondas mataron a dos Saibaiman mientras el otro se escapaba, pero las otras ondas impactaron contra los Saiyan, en el último momento, Raditz saltó lejos de los demás Saiyan, pero la explosión lo mandó al suelo con fuerza.

Todos los guerreros veían asombrados lo que había hecho Krilin que respiraba agitado y sonriendo al ver el resultado de su ataque, incluso en Kame House celebraban que Krilin haya vencido, pero Roshi estaba muy serio.

Ten Shin Han le preguntó a Krilin que si estaba bien, y este dijo que sí, pero que se había escapado un Saibaiman, de entre las rocas salió ese único Saibaiman a atacar a Krilin, pero fue interceptado por Piccolo que agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza lo lanzo al cielo y luego lanzó una onda de energía de su boca y explotó en mil pedazos al Saibaiman, todos miraron asombrados esto, incluso Ten Shin Han que sonreía y le emocionaba la idea de que Piccolo fuera su oponente.

Luego escucharon la risa entre el humo que había levantado el ataque de Krilin y vieron como las figuras de dos de los Saiyan emergía de entre el polvo mientras mostraba a Raditz poniéndose de pie algo adolorido, todos vieron asombrados esto, pero vieron que solo había golpeado a uno, aunque los otros estaban ilesos, reían mientras Nappa daba un paso al frente listo para pelear, Ten Shin Han estaba asombrado y Krilin aún más diciendo que los había atacado con su máximo poder, vieron como Nappa le pedía a Vegeta lo dejará pelear contra ellos y los acabaría rápidamente, el Saiyan se lo concedió, pero le dijo que no matará al Namekian ya que había que preguntarle sobre las esferas del dragón, Nappa camino hacía ellos viéndolos mientras Raditz se colocaba junto a Vegeta, este lo vio con indiferencia y se enfocó en la pelea.

Nappa se lanzó al ataque contra Krilin eligiéndolo como su primera víctima, pero Piccolo se interpuso y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía que Nappa logró esquivar e impacto en una montaña de rocas destruyéndola, Piccolo se lanzó al ataque, pero la velocidad de Nappa era superior donde finalmente este lanzó una poderosa patada golpeando a Piccolo mandándolo a volar y destruir una montaña de rocas con su cuerpo, este rápidamente se puso de pie mientras veía a Nappa que sonreía y se preparó.

Nappa comenzó a expulsar su poder ante Ten Shin Han, Chaouz, Piccolo y Krilin, la tierra temblaba mientras relámpagos amarillos rodeaban el cuerpo de Nappa mientras el viento que expulsaba su que era tan fuerte que empujaba a los guerreros Z, el poder levantaba piedras mientras el Saiyan calvo se rodeaba de un aura amarilla, Chaouz intentaba mantenerse en el aire, Ten Shin Han le dijo que no hiciera nada, pero ante la vista del hombre de tres ojos, Nappa lanzó una onda de energía que impacto a Chaouz matándolo al instante borrándolo de la faz de la tierra ante la mirada aterrada de Ten Shin Han que no pudo llorar o gritar la muerte de su amigo ya que el Saiyan calvo se lanzó al ataque, Ten Shin Han se intentó defender, pero la fuerza del Saiyan era brutal cuando intentó golpearlo, el aura ardiente de Nappa quemo su mano y Nappa comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza con una patada en el abdomen que lo levantó del suelo y un par de puñetazo que causaron Ten Shin Han cayera al suelo, cuando se levantó e intento contratacar, Nappa atacó de nuevo lanzando un puñetazo hacía el brazo de Ten Shin Han y ante la mirada aterrada de todos, el golpe corto el brazo del hombre de tres ojos y este grito con fuerza mientras se agarraba el muñón de su brazo, Nappa lanzó una patada que Ten Shin Han a duras penas bloqueó y lanzó una onda de energía a Nappa que saltó para esquivarlo y Ten Shin Han aprovechó para atacar con un Kikōhō con una sola mano que alcanzó a Nappa y explotó con fuerza, Krilin celebró el al fin haber vencido a ese sujeto.

La zona era azotada por la tempestad debido al poder que despedían los Saiyan, huracanes, tsunamis y tormentas cubrían el lugar de la batalla alrededor de la burbuja de ki que los cubría, Krilin seguía celebrando, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando el polvo se esfumó, reveló a Nappa intacto, este sonriendo de manera perversa se lanzó contra Ten Shin Han, pero en ese momento Krilin dijo.

\- Vamos, Piccolo, ataquemos a la vez ahora que está enfocado en Ten Shin Han - Dijo Krilin mientras Piccolo asentía y ambos se lanzaron al ataque contra el Saiyan calvo, Piccolo lanzó una patada a un desprevenido Nappa que lo mando a volar contra una montaña de rocas que se destruyeron por el golpe y Krilin lanzó un potente Kame Hame que choco donde había caído Nappa y la explosión no se hizo esperar, esta fue muy poderosa mientras Raditz veía seriamente esto pensando que habían matado a Nappa mientras Vegeta solo sonreía confiado.

Krilin se acercó a Ten Shin Han para ayudarlo a levantar, este comenzó a llorar la muerte de nuevo de su amigo Chaouz, Krilin le animó a seguir peleando, pero Piccolo, furioso, dijo que aún no ha acabado esto.

Nappa salió de los escombros con parte de su armadura destrozada, se le veía muy molesto, pero sonreía ante el vano intento de vencerlo.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Bulma y los demás animaban a Ten Shin Han a vencer a esos Saiyan y vengar la muerte de Yamcha y Chaouz, Gohan observaba serio el encuentro sin decir nada, pero el maestro Roshi decía que el espíritu de Ten Shin Han, estaba deseoso de luchar y estaba listo para morir, pero la imagen de la televisión se dañaba no dejando ver la pelea, mientras tanto, en la zona de la batalla, equipos y camarógrafos intentaban acercarse para grabar el encuentro, por su parte, Ten Shin Han muy molesto, expulsó todo su poder y se lanzó al ataque mientras Krilin lo llamaba diciéndole que debían atacar juntos, pero Ten Shin Han comenzó a lanzar golpes a Nappa que este bloqueaba fácilmente viendo lo furioso que estaba aquel sujeto, a pesar de que no tenía un brazo, atacaba con tal fuerza y poder que su ki expulsado no dejaría que Piccolo y Krilin se unieran a pelear, Ten Shin Han lanzaba golpe tras golpe, pero Nappa contrataco golpeándolo con fuerza, los golpes de Ten Shin Han no funcionaban y los potentes golpes lo debilitaban, mientras esto pasaba, Krilin estaba apuntó de ayudar a Ten Shin Han, pero Piccolo lo detuvo diciéndole que cuando fuera el momento atacarían, pero escucharon la risa de Vegeta que estaba junto a Raditz que veía todo seriamente, el primero dijo.

\- Es un buen plan, espero que les funcione, han peleado fuertemente, debo admitirlo - Dijo Vegeta atrayendo la atención de Piccolo, a esto Vegeta sonrió y dijo - No te distraigas, deben aprovechar la oportunidad - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Piccolo lo observaba y sonrió.

\- Eres muy confiado, puedes burlarte de nosotros, pero aún falta que Son-Gōku y los demás lleguen - Dijo Piccolo mientras Vegeta se quedaba confundido ya que le pareció extraño escuchar de este tal Son-Gōku y otros más, ¿acaso había más sujetos poderosos?

Mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han seguía recibiendo una paliza por parte de Nappa, el primero estaba tendido en el suelo mientras el Saiyan calvo estaba burlándose diciendo que no estuviera triste ya que pronto se reuniría con su amigo, luego comenzó a elevarse en el cielo y se lanzó en picada contra Ten Shin Han, fue ahí donde aprovecharon Piccolo y Krilin para atacar lo lanzó golpe tras golpe que Nappa resentía, esto lo puso más furioso y ataco con fuerza, causándole dificultades a Piccolo y Krilin,

En el templo sagrado, Mr. Popo le preguntó al viejo Kami-sama si estaba bien, pero este le dijo que su momento estaba cerca, dijo que Kakarotto era la única salvación, pero que no previó que los Saiyan llegarán antes de tiempo, por eso solo quedaba esperar a que la hora que él decidió usar termine y así ir, no sabía que podría hacer en ese tiempo en la habitación del tiempo, pero era seguro que su poder igualaría al de los Saiyan.

De regreso al campo de batalla, Krilin y Piccolo intentaron todos los medios para acabar con Nappa, pero era muy poderoso, ni siquiera peleando junto o multiplicarse lograban hacerle algo, solo hacían que se enfureciera y se hiciera más fuerte, mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han rememoraba los momentos que paso junto a Chaouz y haciendo explotar esa furia aprovechando que Ten Shi Han, preparó su último Kikōhō que lanzó a un desprevenido Nappa mientras Piccolo y Krilin atinaron a alejarse, el ataque fue violento mientras la explosión sucedía, todos se cubrieron ante el poder y el brillo del ataque mientras Raditz y Vegeta observaban serios, el primero sobre todo muy preocupado.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se asentó, se reveló la figura de Nappa con algunas heridas y su armadura mayormente destruida.

Piccolo y Krilin estaban sorprendidos al ver que ese ataque no le había causado mucho daño, mientras Ten Shin Han veía esto debilitado e impotente al ver que no pudo hacer nada y cayó tendido al suelo, muerto.

Al ver esto, Krilin gritó de impotencia llamando a su amigo Kakarotto, esto llamo la atención de los Saiyan, sobre todo de Raditz, Nappa se quitó la pesada armadura mientras flexionaba y estiraba los brazos listos para luchar ahora si en serio.

Piccolo y Krilin se lanzaron al ataque, pero Nappa fue mucho más rápido, mientras el segundo corría contra el Saiyan calvo que moviéndose muy rápido, su codo cayó como un martillo en su pecho golpeando el esternón mientras la rodilla se alzaba contra la espina atrapándolo en un abrazo mortal no dio tiempo de reacción cuando tomo a Krilin de la axila y con un giro veloz lo azoto contra el suelo con un poder tremendo, Krilin escupió sangre mientras el piso se agrietaba, pero antes de que por poco aplastara la cabeza de Krilin este se movió a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba, Nappa se lanzó al ataque, pero Krilin alzó el brazo derecho y su mano al cielo esta comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano, un enorme disco giratorio que zumbaba apareció en la palma de Krilin y Nappa se detuvo al sentir el peligro, Krilin dijo la técnicas antes de lanzarlo.

\- **_Kienzan_** \- Dijo y arrojó el disco que avanzaba a gran velocidad, fue entonces cuando Nappa sonrió confiado dispuesto a recibir su técnica, pero Vegeta al ver tal técnica, gritó.

\- ¡Nappa, esquívalo! - Exclamó, y Nappa sorprendido por la advertencia y a último momento esquivo que ataque que alcanzo a cortarle la mejilla mientras el disco avanzaba hasta una montaña de rocas y le corto un pedazo causando que esta cayera a un lado y destruyéndose - Imbécil, no sabe la técnica que lanzó - Dijo Vegeta ante la estupidez de Nappa mientras Raditz miraba más nervioso la pelea.

\- ¡Ah maldito, me cortaste la cara, ahora si te mataré! - Exclamó furioso mientras evocaba su poder en su brazo derecho y lo lanzaba contra Krilin que pudo esquivarlo, pero la explosión lo alcanzó mandándolo a volar seriamente lastimado y semi-inconsciente, Nappa estaba apuntó de rematarlo, pero Piccolo lo atacó con fuerza lanzando una poderosa onda de energía que impactó en espalda de Nappa – Ahh maldito, así que despertaste – Dijo molesto mirando al Namekian.

\- Jajaja parece que te están causando muchos problemas, Nappa - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Piccolo veía furioso al calvo Saiyan.

\- No se metan con la tierra, Saiyan - Dijo Piccolo mientras Nappa lo veía furioso.

\- Acabaste con mi paciencia, pero yo acabaré contigo, pero antes tienes que decirnos donde están las esferas del dragón, así que trata de tranquilizarte si no quieres que te maté - Dijo Nappa, pero fue interrumpido por Piccolo.

\- El que debe tranquilizarse eres tú - Dijo Piccolo molesto, pero de repente sintió varios ki acercándose - ¿Qué demonios? Vienen acercándose tres ki muy fuertes hacía aquí - Dijo Piccolo mirando a todos lados, esto llamó la atención de los Saiyan mientras Krilin también lo sentía tendido en el suelo y pedía que llegarán pronto, Nappa furioso al ver que solo estaban diciendo tonterías, reunió una gran cantidad de poder en su brazo izquierdo mientras Piccolo creaba un Makōsen para contrarrestar el ataque, Nappa lanzó con furia su ataque a Piccolo y este lanzó el suyo, ambos ataques chocaron, se empujan uno a otro, pero el ataque de Nappa fue más poderoso y con fuerza destruyó el ataque de Piccolo mientras avanzaba directo al Namekian que no pudo hacer nada y recibió el ataque directamente creando una gran explosión mientras Piccolo gritaba con fuerza.

Al asentarse el humo y polvo, se vio un enorme surco y en medio a un muy malherido Piccolo que agonizaba lentamente, al igual que el viejo Kami-sama que respiraba agonizante mientras Mr. Popo lo veía preocupado.

\- Creo que llegó la hora, Mr. Popo, tienes que decirle a Kakarotto cuando salga que se apresure, su madre y sus mujeres no creo que puedan derrotarlos - Dijo el viejo Kami-sama mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer y aparecer respirando agonizante mientras Mr. Popo lo veía llorando y fue cuando ambos, Piccolo y el viejo Kami-sama murieron, este último ante la impotencia de Mr. Popo que gritaba su nombre.

Krilin miró con impotencia la muerte de Piccolo maldiciendo, pero en ese momento sintió tres ki's acercándose rápidamente hacia allí y eran muy poderosos.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esas presencias, si deben ser ellas, deben ser Caulifla y las demás - Exclamó Krilin llamando la atención de Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, ese nombre se les hacía familiar, además que era el nombre de un Saiyan, Vegeta se puso su rastreador y lo activo, la maquina registro tres presencias con el poder de pelea entre los 4000 y los 6000, esto asombro a los tres Saiyan, ¿Cómo era posible? Había dos presencias además de una Saiyan que se acercaban rápidamente, en cualquier momento llegarían, así que Vegeta exclamó.

\- ¡Nappa, que esperas, acaba de una vez con el sujeto que falta y larguémonos! Si vienen para acá estas presencias nos causaran muchos problemas - Dijo Vegeta ante el asombro de Raditz y Nappa, el primero asintió asustado mientras Nappa le preguntaba sobre qué sucedería con las esferas del dragón a lo que Vegeta dijo - Iremos al planeta Nameku, estoy seguro que allá también tienen las esferas del dragón y quizás sean más poderosas que las de aquí, así que rápido acaba con ese sujeto y larguémonos - Dijo Vegeta mientras Nappa sonreía y se acercaba a Krilin para darle el golpe final, Krilin no se podía mover y Nappa se preparó para matarlo, pero de repente una poderosa patada en la cara lo mando a volar por los aires y estrellarse con fuerza contra una montaña de rocas quedando sepultado entre ellas, Vegeta y Raditz vieron esto asombrados mientras la que golpeó a Nappa aterrizaba frente a Krilin y este la reconoció ante su mirada de asombro.

\- Es-es Kale - Dijo Krilin al ver a la Saiyan con mirada seria mirando donde había terminado Nappa y luego miro a los otros Saiyan, la chica se veía más fuerte y más alta con más musculatura, llevaba su armadura de combate sobre su vestido rojo.

Luego junto a ella aterrizaron dos mujeres más mientras veían a los dos Saiyan, pero Raditz reconoció de inmediato a una de ellas y sintió terror.

\- ¡M-Madre! - Exclamó aterrado al ver a su madre frente a él, tenía el cabello más largo, se veía al igual que Kale, más fuerte y su estatura aumento, llevaba su armadura de combate con falda rosa y detalles verdes, además de guantes blancos, a diferencia de Kale que no llevaba, solo usaba sus usuales brazaletes dorados, Vegeta se enfocó en la otra Saiyan ya que se le hacía muy familiar, era igual de alta a él, tenía una expresión agresiva, de entre las tres era la más poderosa, usaba su armadura de combate que solo cubría su pecho y espalda y su Hakama holgado negro al estilo de su marido, y tanto ella como Kale y Gine no tenían sus colas, al verlas Krilin dijo.

\- ¡Gine! ¡Caulifla! - Exclamó mientras estas seguían viendo a los Saiyan, Gine veía a su hijo que retrocedía un poco al verla y Caulifla veía a Vegeta que no apartaban su mirada del uno del otro, Kale se giró a Krilin y dijo.

\- Perdona la tardanza, Krilin-san, tuvimos que pasar antes a Kame House para dejar allí a Gohan, por cierto, Kakarotto-kun llegara en cualquier momento, apenas salimos de la habitación del tiempo él llegó y entró, dijo que debía perfeccionar algo primero, estamos aquí hasta que él llegue - Dijo Kale mientras le sonreía y luego puso una expresión seria mientras veía como en el lugar donde cayó sepultado Nappa, las piedras se movían y este salía de las rocas y fijo su mirada en las Saiyan, su expresión de furia cambio al asombro al ver a las mujeres Saiyan, los tres Saiyan observaban a la mujeres con diferentes expresiones, Nappa con desconcierto, Vegeta con interés, pero Raditz cada vez más se alejaba y estaba más asustado.

\- Raditz, hijo, creo que tengo que darte una lección por venir a causar caos en este planeta que pertenece a tu hermano, así que prepárate, jovencito - Dijo Gine mientras lo veía muy furiosa y Raditz, muy asustado hizo lo que todo hijo hace al estar a punto de recibir un castigo de su madre a quien creía muerta... salió huyendo volando a toda velocidad, mientras Vegeta lo veía irse y decir solamente.

\- Que cobarde - Dijo mientras veía de nuevo a Caulifla que camino hacia él lentamente mientras Gine al ver que su hijo mayor huía se fue a volando a gran velocidad para alcanzarlo.

Por su parte, Kale miraba a Nappa que salía de los escombros y miraba a la Saiyan, luego sonrió confiado.

\- No sé para que vinieron ustedes, mujer, pero no importa acabaremos con ustedes de una vez, no importa que Raditz sea asesinado por esa otra Saiyan que al parecer es su madre, además es el más débil de nosotros - Dijo Nappa mientras Kale lo veía sería mientras Vegeta miraba entre Kale y Caulifla con su rastreador, el poder de pelea de ambas estaba aumentando, Nappa vio como Kale caminaba hacia él confiada y este sonrió al ver lo que hacía la Saiyan y se lanzó al ataque dando un puñetazo, pero Kale desapareció y Vegeta se asombró de su velocidad y vio como aterrizaba sobre la cabeza de Nappa elegantemente manteniendo el equilibrio, Nappa intentó atraparla, pero esta saltó hacia atrás dando una vuelta en el aire y le dio una fuerte patada a Nappa que lo mandó a volar y caer pesadamente al suelo.

Kale aterrizó suavemente en el suelo mientras veía a Nappa que se levantaba del suelo furioso, mientras tanto, Caulifla veía a Vegeta que le sonrió recordándola.

\- Ya te recuerdo, eras una pequeña Saiyan que solía encontrarme en el palacio, tu padre sirvió al mío, quizás si te rindes, tú puedas servirme a mí al ser yo el príncipe de los Saiyan - Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía arrogante, pero Caulifla lo miró con esa expresión agresiva y sonrió arrogante también.

\- Tú no eres nada comparado a Kakarotto_kun, él es mi esposo y el dios de este planeta, en cualquier momento él vendrá acá, pero quizás yo terminé contigo cuando llegué – Dijo mientras evocaba todo su poder gritando con fuerza al igual que Kale que se preparaba para atacar a Nappa, Vegeta leía las lecturas del poder de ambas y su expresión cambio a una de asombro, Nappa vio eso y le gritó.

\- Por favor, dime, ¿cuál es el poder de pelea de ellas, señor? - Preguntó Nappa mientras las chicas aumentaban más y más su poder haciendo temblar un poco la tierra mientras las piedras pequeñas se elevaban.

\- Sus poderes están alrededor de los 9000 de poder - Dijo Vegeta mirando seriamente a Kale y Caulifla, pero de inmediato las dos Saiyan se lanzaron al ataque contra los dos Saiyan enemigos, Nappa lanzaba golpes fuertes y veloces que Kale esquivaba con velocidad y facilidad mientras Vegeta y Caulifla chocaban golpes, la pelea estaba muy pareja entre ellos.

Por un lado, Kale seguía esquivando los ataques de Nappa con mucha facilidad, y en un segundo desapareció para darle una patada en la nuca a Nappa que cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero se volvió a levantar y vio a Kale frente a él.

\- Eres un fracasado, se nota que no sabes pelear, lo único que tienes es pura fuerza y algo de velocidad, pero no tienes técnica, no eres más que un debilucho con el que me divertiré un rato - Dijo Kale, nuevamente Nappa furioso se lanzó al ataque lanzando fuertes golpes y rápidos, pero Kale seguía esquivándolos, para ella era muy fácil hacerlo mientras se movía con agilidad.

Vegeta estaba de pie con la Saiyan delante de él, la verdad había estado sorprendido por el poder de las dos Saiyan, en especial la que estaba frente él, era muy fuerte, pero al parecer no alcanzaba su nivel, esperaba que fuera más fuerte, pero no se comparaba con él y eso que ella no estaba usando todo su poder, con calma el Saiyan arremetió contra ella a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una estela polvo mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad, lanzo un golpe poderoso al frente contra la Saiyan que agachándose a salvo por muy poco, pero le dio tiempo para atacar, con una onda de energía le golpeo en el pecho con mucha fuerza mandándolo contra unos árboles mientras preparaba dos ataques con sus manos y lanzó las dos ondas de energía de sus manos que se precipitó contra el Saiyan, el ataque de Caulifla resonó con una fuerza devastadora despedazando el suelo con gran facilidad mientras Caulifla sonreía orgullosa tras su ataque, de repente, una explosión sucedió donde cayó Vegeta que salió ileso y se lanzó al ataque contra Caulifla.

– Si solo puedes hacer esto… ¡No me vas a derrotar! - Decía Vegeta levantándose del suelo con algo de su armadura quemada.

Mientras tanto, Kale luchaba contra Nappa en el aire moviéndose con rapidez, luego esquivó un golpe del Saiyan saltando sobre él y dándole una patada en la espalda que lo mando directo a estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras se levantaba muy adolorido y veía a la Saiyan muy molesto y se preparó para expulsar todo su poder, ahora si pelearía con todas sus fuerzas para vencer a esa maldita.

Volviendo con Caulifla, estaba se veía en cada vez más dificultades, lanzaba una bola de energía enorme contra Vegeta mientras el enemigo atravesaba esquivaba sus ataques rechazándolos con una mano como si fueran nada y se lanzaba contra a la Saiyan desprevenida que no podía creer semejante poder, el enemigo se aproximó a toda velocidad listo para atacarla, pero ella desapareció y de repente, la Saiyan lo sujeto de un brazo jalándole con fuerza mientras lo alzaba al cielo, de nuevo lanzó una onda de energía roja que lanzo contra él mientras él lanzaba una patada que despedazaba el ataque.

– Con eso no me derrotaras - Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba a Caulifla y se lanzaba contra ella, pero ella lo recibió con un puñetazo poderoso directo al puño del enemigo, la fuerza del impacto lo lanzo de regreso hacia atrás, dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre el suelo mientras la Saiyan se tomaba de la mano masajeaba la mano - Veo que cada vez aumentas más tu poder, pero yo ni siquiera estoy peleando con todo mi poder, sería más entretenido que las dos pelearan contra mí, Nappa no es nada contra tu amiga - Dijo Vegeta mientras veía la pelea de Nappa donde este estaba expulsando todo su poder y se lanzaba al ataque a gran velocidad, Kale y Nappa finalmente chocaron puños y comenzaron a lanzar y esquivar golpes mientras Nappa se rodeaba de aquella aura de poder amarillo, a pesar de eso, Kale bloqueaba los golpes, y después de un tiempo, se separaron con un golpe al chocarse los puños y se separaron en ese momento Nappa abrió su boca y Kale miró asombrada y este lanzó una poderosa onda de energía que Kale solo pudo lanzar un Kame Hame rápido, al chocar ambas energías, estas causaron una gran explosión haciendo que Caulifla y Vegeta se cubrieron de la onda explosiva al igual que la Saiyan que veía algo preocupada donde estaba Kale.

\- Es increíble, logró bloquear el ataque a tan corta distancia, sin duda Nappa no podrá con ella, así que mejor dile a tu amiga que se una ti y pelen conmigo - Dijo Vegeta mientras Caulifla veía a hacía donde estaba Kale, cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver a Kale que se cubría mientras respiraba algo agotada por ese ataque, Nappa se sorprendió que saliera ilesa diciendo que esa había sido su técnica más poderosa, nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, volvieron a chocar puños esta vez con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se lanzaba contra la Saiyan, atacó lanzando una esfera de energía, Caulifla se agacho eludiendo el ataque, pero no pudo esquivar el segundo ataque que le sujeto de un tobillo y el enemigo la jalaba hacia él, le conecto un poderoso derechazo al rostro estrellándola contra el suelo mientras la sangre volaba de su boca, la miro en el suelo, pero la Saiyan con gran agilidad y velocidad, disparo una 8nda de energía que le golpeo en la cara mandándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras una molesta Caulifla daba un paso al frente.

\- Eres un bastardo que no sabe tratar bien a una dama - Dijo, la mujer de cabellos negros ataco.

Se movió como una sombra lanzando una poderosa patada al Saiyan que con fuerza bloqueaba el ataque de la Saiyan que simplemente se alzaba en el aire antes de que el Saiyan le lanzará una onda de energía que casi golpea a la Saiyan que moviéndose a un costado lanzaba disparos de energía que barrían con el suelo destrozándolo todo mientras el enemigo se cubría.

\- Eso no servirá, tonto - Dijo la mujer mientras el Saiyan estallaba, su poder detono y ascendía al cielo mientras Caulifla se cubría para defenderse del ataque que barría con todo a su paso mientras el hombre miraba como las rocas, pero Caulifla estaba ilesa - Nada mal para el Príncipe de los Saiyan - Dijo una sonriente Caulifla pese al ataque del enemigo que las miraba con una ceja alzada.

– Que insolencia por parte de una soldado de clase baja - Dijo algo irritado mientras la Saiyan fruncía el ceño ante semejantes palabras, más que nada por decirlas de ese modo.

– Sin duda, no sabes tratar a una dama… **_Kaaa... Meee... Haaaa... Meee... HAAAA_** \- Dijo y lanzo el ataque al frente mandando la poderosa onda de energía que Vegeta sostuvo con su brazo con cierta facilidad siendo empujado un poco hacia atrás mientras el brazo se le entumía un poco.

– Sin duda estas mejorando, al parecer si vales la pena, pequeña sabandija – Dijo, al decirlo vio como Caulifla se enfurecía, nadie la llamaba pequeña y menos una sabandija así que más que furiosa, se lanzaba contra el enemigo a toda velocidad, la verdad Vegeta estaba asombrado en menos de un parpadeo la Saiyan estaba justo frente a él atacándole con fuerza, sus puñetazos eran contrario a su apariencia muy fuertes sin mencionar su talento con las patadas que le lanzaba a cada rato donde él apenas las lograba bloquear, Vegeta lanzaba un puñetazo que Caulifla bloqueaba con una mano antes de arremeter con fuerza contra él, apareció a espaldas del enemigo que no supo reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo golpeado mientras lo mantenía envuelto en una espiral de golpes y sacudidas víctima de las incesantes patadas y puñetazos, lo pateo con fuerza alzándolo al aire para después ya atacar cayendo sobre él, finalizando con una poderosa patada que golpeo a Vegeta en el pecho mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el sujeto se desplomaba al suelo.

– ¡Ahora dime quien es la pequeña sabandija, infeliz! - Decía la aun molesta mujer.

Vegeta de nuevo se levantó del suelo ileso, con algo de sangre en la boca, pero ileso, molesto y más que furioso mientras Caulifla entraba en pose de batalla lista para enfrentarle con fuerza y molestia, aun no pagaba por el insulto.

– Creo que dejare de contenerme - Dijo, su poder se expandió mientras Caulifla lo miraba asombrada, pero de inmediato la mujer estaba lista, para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, esto iba a empeorar mucho.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado, Mr. Popo lloraba la muerte del viejo Kami-sama, pero de repente sintió un ki gigantesco y vio adentro del templo, sabia quién era.

\- Kami-samas - Dijo Mr. Popo asombrado mientras veía la figura de Kakarotto salir del templo y asentía para luego desaparecer - Buena suerte, Kami-samas - Dijo el hombre pensando en el gran poder que ahora tenía el joven Kami.

De regreso al campo de batalla, las peleas se detuvieron al sentir un enorme ki que apareció de repente, Vegeta con su rastreador detectó un poder que se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

\- Kakarotto_kun, ya viene - Dijo Caulifla mientras veía a Vegeta que veía en su rastreador algo inverosímil, el poder que se acercaba era como el suyo. Vegeta se lanzó al ataque contra Caulifla, chocaron puños, pero los golpes del Saiyan eran más fuertes que la Saiyan que se veía en problemas, estaba más que furiosa y sus puños volaban en golpes consecutivos que el hombre bloqueaba con facilidad mientras la Saiyan luchaba por detenerle y golpearle al menos una vez, se agacho y barrio sus pies derribándolo en el suelo antes de atacar, lanzo el golpe al cielo mientras los disparos de energía ascendían dividiendo todo y golpeándole con fuerza mientras lo alzaba al cielo y la Saiyan atacó con todo su poder mientras lo alzaba al aire de una patada de media luna que lo precipitaba sangrando de una mejilla mientras el tipo se desplomaba y ella más que molesta atacaba sin piedad y la Saiyan comenzó a lanzar muchos disparos golpeando a Vegeta con fuerza mientras lo azotaban con fuerza y la lluvia de ataques no se detenía mientras el golpe de cada uno resonaba con fuerza mientras el suelo se destrozaba y Vegeta era aplastado sin piedad una y otra vez, hasta que la Saiyan finalmente se detuvo y espero ver el resultado de su fiero ataque, en el suelo destrozado, el cuerpo del enemigo yacía tirado cuando Vegeta a toda velocidad se alzaba destrozando el suelo mientras saltaba contra la Saiyan, los brazos de Caulifla fueron al frente a modo de defensa mientras el poderoso golpe impactaba de lleno que la empujaba con fuerza hasta que voló por el aire herida y lastimada y caer al suelo

– Nada mal, mujer, ese ataque si me lastimo, pero como viste soy mucho mejor que tu - Decía Vegeta mientras miraba a Caulifla en el suelo, ella se levantó mirando al Saiyan, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Kale, seguía esquivando los ataques de Nappa que había hecho estallar su poder, pero la Saiyan se defendía muy bien, pero ya se estaba cansando ya que el Saiyan parecía no cansarse, fue cuando este decidió atacar con todo su poder a Kale, el Saiyan lanzó un poderoso ataque que Kale tuvo que detener con otro Kame Hame, ambos poderes chocaron y comenzaron a empujarse uno a otro hasta que finalmente explotó, cuando el polvo se disipa se mostró a Nappa con más heridas en el cuerpo, pero Kale se le veía respirar agotada, esta aterrizó cerca de Caulifla que veía a Vegeta, los enemigos resultaron ser más poderosos de lo que pensaban, pero en ese momento se sintió el ki de Kakarotto muy cerca, pero Nappa sonriendo dijo que el mismo acabaría de una vez con ellas y se lanzó con un ataque aéreo, pero antes de que llegará a ellas, Nappa fue golpeado con tanta violencia que golpeo el suelo y rebotó varias veces antes de estrellarse con una montaña de rocas y destruirla por completo quedando enterrado en los escombros. Vegeta vio sorprendido a la persona que estaba detrás de las Saiyan que sintieron una mano tocar sus hombros y escuchar.

\- Eso es todo, chicas, yo me encargaré desde ahora - Escucharon y vieron a su lado a Kakarotto sonriéndoles, no usaba su Haori de Kami sino una camiseta debajo de una armadura sin hombreras, Hakama negro y sus botas, además de llevar su colar alrededor de su cintura, pero estaba oculta por la capa azul de Kami alrededor de su cintura y amarrada con una cinta blanca, Kakarotto había llegado al campo de batalla y ahora estaba listo para enfrentarse al enemigo.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando la historia por que se viene lo bueno, la saga de Freezer, aquí haré muchas cosas diferentes al canon y colocare algunas cosas lógicas que debieron hacer los protagonistas.**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Nahuel: Podría hacerlo, pero Kakarotto esta la mayor parte ausente en el momento de que suceda el romance entre Vegeta y Bulma, ademas en esta historia Kakarotto y Vegeta quizás sean mas unidos. Esta historia abarcara todo el mundo de Dragon Ball, es decir, Dragon Ball Z, luego Dragon Ball Super, lo que va en la actualidad del manga con la Saga del Prisionero Galáctico, dependiendo de cuando o como termine el canon de Dragon Ball de Toriyama y su alumno, yo seguiré la historia.**

 **Cristhian1993: Gracias por tu comentario. Si Vegeta se las vera muy duras en esta pelea ya que esta muy igualada.**

 **Seba Storm: Poco a poco se ira haciendo notable como aquí, y pensar que me recomendaron publicarla en Wattpad por que quizás aquí no tendría muchos lectores o recibimiento. Aquí esta ese capitulo, me adelante un poco en Wattpad, ahora la pareja de Raditz sera Milk o Chi Chi, si alguien debe sufrir un castigo, que sea Raditz y que mejor que con esa mujer XD.**

* * *

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **Kakarotto vs Vegeta**

Raditz iba volando a toda la velocidad que podía alejándose del lugar de la batalla, pero más aun de su madre, pero de repente sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo mando al suelo a estrellarse con fuerza, se levantó adolorido viendo que encontraba en un bosque y frente a él aterrizó su madre con una mirada muy seria, Raditz solo pudo arrastrarse alejándose de ella.

\- M-madre, ¿Cómo es posible que estés viva? Pensé que estarías muerta con papá - Dijo Raditz, mientras Gine se acercó y lo tomó de una pierna y mostrando una gran fuerza para alguien que casi doblaba su estatura lo lanzó contra unos árboles rompiéndolos, Raditz quedó en el suelo tendido adolorido y escuchó a su madre.

\- Tu padre se sacrificó para lugar salvarnos a mí y a tu hermano y llegamos a este planeta, y tu jovencito, pensé que vendrías a buscarnos inmediatamente después de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, pero no, te quedaste con el príncipe Vegeta trabajando para el maldito que mató a tu padre y acabo con toda la raza Saiyan, ahora vienes aquí a tratar de destruir este planeta donde ahora tu hermano y yo vivimos tranquilos - Dijo Gine mientras veía a su hijo mayor mientras veía a su madre, trato de ponerse de pie, pero su madre le dio una poderosa patada que lo mandó a volar atravesando más árboles y estrellarse con unas rocas, Gine lo señaló con una mano y comenzó a disparar pequeñas ondas de energía que impactaban donde se encontraba Raditz, las explosiones lo siguieron, cuando el polvo se disipo se vio a un Raditz herido y con parte de su armadura rota, Gine se acercó a él y lo alzó acostándolo en su regazo mientras lo veía y su hijo la veía mientras sus ojos brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, madre, pensé que te había perdido a ti y a papá, sentí una gran furia al saber de la muerte de papá, pero no podía revelarme ante Vegeta y menos ante Freezer, podría matarme, yo no soy como papá, yo soy demasiado débil que tuve que quedarme junto a Vegeta y trabajar para el asesino de mi padre - Dijo Raditz mientras lloraba recordando la muerte de su padre, luego las humillaciones de las que sufría por parte de Freezer y sus hombres, Gine acarició su rostro dijo.

\- Y dime, hijo, si no estuviera viva, ¿Hubieses venido por venido por tu hermano o lo hubieses obligado a unirte a ti y a Vegeta? Raditz, tu hermano supo que tu vendrías y me pidió que fuera yo la que te enfrentará para hacerte entrar en razón, si hubiese venido y te hubieses enfrentado a tu hermano él te consideraría un enemigo, este es su planeta, él se hizo el Kami-sama de este planeta, tu hermano será el que elegirá tu castigo, por ahora solo queda esperar a que tu hermano venza a los otros - Dijo Gine mientras veía a su hijo y luego alzó la mirada y sonrió, Raditz la vio y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo podría mi hermano vencer a Vegeta? - Preguntó Raditz con curiosidad mientras su rastreador se encendía y sentía un poder enorme pasando cerca de ellos, era igual de gran que el de Vegeta, si no es que más, Gine bajo la mirada a su hijo mayor y dijo.

\- Ese es el poder de tu hermano, ahora si sigues con esa actitud cruel y arrogante, te seguiré golpeando hasta que tu hermano decida que hacer contigo - Dijo Gine seriamente mientras Raditz, sólo asentía asustado.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, trataban de esperar a que se recuperará la señal para ver la pelea, Oolong dijo de manera divertida, pero resignada que quizás ya mataron a todos sus amigos, pero Roshi dijo que eso no era posible ya que Gine y las otras Saiyan aún no había llegado todavía al campo de batalla y tampoco Kakarotto, pero Bulma veía apartada la foto de sus amigos, lamentaba la muerte de Ten Shin Han y Yamcha, luego se enfocó en la imagen de Kakarotto, ella tenía fe de que él sería el que vencería a los Saiyan, en ese momento llegó Uranai Baba, la hermana de Roshi, esta les dijo que Kakarotto salió de la habitación del tiempo y ya está de camino al campo de batalla, Bulma preguntó si él llegaría a tiempo, Oolong sugirió que podrían ver la pelea y ver si Kakarotto ya había llegado por la bola de cristal de la bruja, esta se molestó diciendo que la bola de cristal no era para ser usada de esa manera, pero fue jalada dentro de la casa para verlo.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, las mujeres Saiyan veían junto a ellas a su marido, estas sonrieron aliviadas y Caulifla dijo.

\- Veo que te sirvió el tiempo que estuviste en la habitación, cariño, espero que allá válido la pena ya que llegaste algo tarde - Dijo la Saiyan mientras Kakarotto asentía con seriedad mirando a su alrededor, eso veía, había llegado tarde solo porque no previó que el enemigo llegaría antes de tiempo, pero ahora estaba allí, podía ver los cuerpos de Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo, por consiguiente, el viejo Kami también murió, además del pequeño Chaouz, esto solo lo puso furioso, por su parte, Krilin estaba feliz de ver a su amigo allí, era seguro que la victoria estaba asegurada. Vegeta se acercó y dijo.

\- Finalmente has llegado, Kakarotto, no entiendo que haces aquí, no salgas con la tontería de que viniste a derrotarnos, porque nunca... - Dijo Vegeta, pero fue interrumpido por Kakarotto que, sin verlo, solo enfocándose en Nappa dijo.

\- Cierra la boca, Vegeta, yo vine aquí a hacerles entender que su peor error fue haber atacado a la Tierra, pero les aseguró que pagarán por lo que hicieron - Dijo Kakarotto con total seriedad, pero conservando la calma, Nappa miraba al Saiyan y luego sonrió.

\- Kakarotto, eres un insolente y lo pagarás - Dijo Nappa que cargó un ataque con su boca lanzándolo con todo su poder, Kale y Caulifla estaban por bloquearlo, pero Kakarotto alzó una mano y disparo una esfera de energía, un Ganmasen pequeño, que avanzó poderoso contra el ataque de Nappa, atravesándolo como cuchillo en mantequilla hasta llegar a la boca de Nappa y explotó, la cabeza de Nappa voló en mil pedazos mientras partes de hueco, sangre y materia cerebral se esparcía y el cuerpo caía sin más al suelo con sangre saliendo de este, Kakarotto se enfocó en Vegeta y sonrió.

\- He vengado la muerte de mis amigos matando a esa basura, pero contigo será distinto, espero de ti una buena pelea, Vegeta - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo mientras el Saiyan lo miraba sorprendido y enfurecido, había matado a Nappa como si fuese un mísero estorbo. Kakarotto sacó una pequeña bolsa y sacó una semilla y le entregó está a Kale, el Saiyan les dijo que eran semillas Senzu, que cada una comieran una y le dieran la última a Krilin para que se curara, les pidió también que se alejaran ya que quería hablar con Vegeta antes de la pelea.

Estas asintieron y fueron a donde estaba Krilin, este recibió la semilla y la comió al igual que las chicas, Vegeta vio esto sorprendido al ver que sus heridas se curaron por completo, pero Kakarotto llamó su atención.

\- Veo que tuviste una dura pelea con mi esposa Caulifla-chan, Vegeta, ¿Dime que se siente recibir tal golpiza de una mujer? - Preguntó Kakarotto sonriendo mientras Vegeta contenía su furia y sonreía.

\- Debo admitir que esa chica me dio una buena pelea, pero no deja de ser una soldado de clase baja como tú, Kakarotto - Dijo el Saiyan, pero la sonrisa de Kakarotto aumentó más.

\- Podemos ser soldados de clase baja, pero recuerda que mi padre era más fuerte que el tuyo y por eso le daba ciertas libertades, mi padre era poderoso para ser un soldado de clase baja, pero tu padre siendo el rey no tenía tal poder, por eso fue asesinado por Freezer antes de que este destruyera el planeta Vegeta, ¿no? - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Vegeta ponía una expresión seria, pero vio como el Saiyan frente a él le arrojaba algo y Vegeta lo atrapó, vio que era una de esas extrañas semillas y vio a Kakarotto confundido - Quiero que te la comas y recuperes tus fuerzas, porque nuestro combate será épico, pondré a prueba los poderes del príncipe de lo Saiyan contra el dios Saiyan de la Tierra - Dijo Kakarotto sonriéndole a Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, los demás veían la esfera de cristal de Uranai Baba para ver la pelea, en segundo apareció la imagen del lugar mostrando a Kakarotto y Vegeta frente a frente, luego mostraron a Kale y Caulifla junto a Krilin y se alegraron de verlos, sobre todo, Gohan que se alegraba de ver a su padre y a su madre y Kale sanas y salvas, al parecer, su padre llegó a tiempo antes de que algo les pasará a ellas, todos animaron a Kakarotto para que acabará con el último de los Saiyan ya que vieron al otro ya tendido en el suelo muerto y el otro no estaba por ningún lado al igual que Gine, pero luego Roshi se dio cuenta de algo que lo perturbo, Piccolo estaba en el suelo, muerto, esto quería decir que si él estaba muerto, también lo estaría el viejo Kami-sama y ya no podrían usar las esferas del dragón, esto desconsoló a la mayoría mientras seguían viendo la pelea, les sorprendió ver que Kakarotto le dio una semilla a Vegeta solo para que la pelea entre ellos valiera la pena, eso quería decir acaso que, ¿Kakarotto estaba muy confiado en vencerlo?

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, Vegeta comió la semilla del ermitaño y vio que su fuerza aumentaba y los golpes y heridas que recibió de Caulifla se curaron, miró Kakarotto confiado sonriendo, pero este se comenzó a poder serio y su poder comenzó a sentirse mientras Vegeta lo veía con su rastreador, el suelo temblaba con fuerza, el cielo se oscureció un poco y las piedras se levantaban mientras Vegeta veía desde su rastreador impactado como el poder de Kakarotto ascendía, las piedras en el aires se hicieron polvo mientras Kakarotto sonreía y se calmó, el poder que mostraba el rastreador era inverosímil, era de 18 mil, igual que el suyo, se quitó el rastreador furioso y lo rompía con sus manos no creyendo lo que veía.

\- Veo que te ha sorprendido el poder que puedo tener, pero eso es solo una muestra, Vegeta, espero que tú también tengas más poder - Dijo mientras veía a Vegeta que estaba furioso - Vegeta, somos los únicos Saiyan que quedamos, Nappa era basura, pero te haré entender a ti que yo soy el protector de este planeta - Dijo el Saiyan.

De vuelta en Kame House, todos estaban expectantes a que comenzará la pelea, Bulma animó a Kakarotto a que le dieran su merecido y golpeó la bola de cristal haciendo que Uranai Baba se molestará y comenzará una discusión, pero Roshi las detuvo queriendo ver la pelea a lo que los demás estaban de acuerdo, pero comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, pero solo cuando apareció la imagen se detuvieron.

Kakarotto miró a Vegeta y los dos estaban listos para pelear, pero Krilin lo llamó y le pidió que cambiarán el lugar de la pelea, Kakarotto lo miró y Krilin le explicó que si usaban todo su poder podrían destruir los cuerpos de los demás y no podrían revivirlos, Kakarotto lo ve y dijo que las esferas del dragón desaparecieron ya que el viejo Kami y Piccolo murieron así que no podrían revivirlos, pero luego Caulifla dijo que no había problema, que luego hablarían de eso, pero que ahora se enfocara en vencer a Vegeta.

Kakarotto asintió y miró a Vegeta.

\- Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea, Vegeta - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo al igual que Vegeta que respondió diciendo.

\- Como quieras, da lo mismo - Dijo y ambos se envolvieron en auras de energía, Kakarotto de color blanco y Vegeta de color azul oscuro y se fueron a gran velocidad ante la mirada de Krilin y las Saiyan que se alejaban allá a lo lejos en el atardecer.

Volaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran isla deshabitada con montañas y risco enormes, los dos Saiyan aterrizaron en un risco cada uno, siendo Vegeta el que tenía la posición elevada.

\- Ahora veo por qué escogiste este lugar, este lugar va ser tu tumba, tendrás el placer de enfrentarte con el mejor guerrero, cuando nacemos nosotros los Saiyan son examinados para saber todas sus aptitudes, aquellos miserables que tengan un nivel muy bajo como tu son mandados a planetas como este donde no exista enemigos fuertes, eso quiere decir que... eres un perdedor - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo, pero luego se sorprendió a escuchar a Kakarotto reírse y este dijo.

\- Sin duda, no sabes nada de lo que paso conmigo, yo no vine aquí por que fuese débil y fuese más fácil conquistar este planeta como tú dices, yo llegué aquí porque este planeta está lejos de los dominios de Freezer, por eso mi padre nos mandó a mi madre y a mí a este planeta, para estar a salvo, pero lo lamentable es que tú te hayas tenido que convertir en el peón del asesino de tu padre y la raza Saiyan, dime, Vegeta, ¿Eso no es un gran golpe a tu orgullo? Tú, el príncipe de los Saiyan, el perrito faldero de Freezer solo para conservarte en uno de sus soldados, eso es más humillante, yo aquí me volví muy poderoso, tanto que me volví el dios y guardián de este mundo, en cambio tú, tanto poder y talento desperdiciado para servir a un monstruo, podrías ser grandioso, un orgullo para tu pueblo y te sometes - Dijo Kakarotto mirando entre decepcionado y con lastima, esto enfureció aún más a Vegeta que estalló diciendo.

\- Tu no tiene idea de lo que es trabajar para alguien a quien quieres matar, todo lo que he hecho fue para algún día poder matar a Freezer - Dijo Vegeta molesto mostrando una parte de él que nunca había mostrado.

\- ¿Y crees que yo tampoco? Él mató a mi padre y acabó con la raza Saiyan solo por miedo. Vegeta, hay Saiyan que sobrevivieron, tú los has visto, hicimos este planeta nuestro hogar, yo soy su protector, si alguien debe acabar con Freezer somos nosotros los Saiyan, entiende eso, pero si no lo haces, tendré que derrotarte para que lo entiendas - Dijo Kakarotto mientras se colocaba en posición de combate al estilo del Son Gōku mientras Vegeta también se ponía en posición de combate.

Kakarotto y Vegeta se veían fijamente, de repente se lanzaron al ataque chocando en mitad del camino chocando puños en el aire causando una onda de impacto, comenzaron a chocar puños y patadas moviéndose a gran velocidad causando ondas de impacto, apareciendo y desapareciendo aquí y allá, en un momento, Vegeta conectó un puño en la cara de Kakarotto, eso lo hizo sonreír, pero Kakarotto movió su cara aún con el puño en esta y sonrió, Kakarotto tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo jaló para darle un par de patadas en el estómago y elevó su pierna conectando una fuerte patada en la cara de Vegeta que hizo que su cara mirará al cielo cerrando los ojos por el golpe y Kakarotto lo señaló con una mano y le lanzó una onda de viento que lo mandó al suelo, pero giró y aterrizó donde mismo había llegado al principio en aquél risco, al igual que Kakarotto.

Vegeta lo miró molesto y se llevó la mano a la boca limpiándosela, y vio en su guante sangre, esto lo molestó más ya que esos simples golpes le habían dolido, miró a Kakarotto furioso y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que un guerrero de clase baja como tu sea tan fuerte? - Preguntó Vegeta molesto mientras Kakarotto sonreía y decía.

\- Sigues con eso, recuerda que mi padre era más fuerte que el tuyo, no importa la clase, sino las batallas que ha tenido un Saiyan, tu familia desde los comienzos del planeta Vegeta se confío en su poder solo por llamarse reyes, ahora mírate, tú, un orgulloso Saiyan rebajado a ser el peón de Freezer que ni siquiera tiene un buen estilo de pelea, vamos, Vegeta, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo mientras veía a Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, trataban de ver la pelea por medio de la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba, pero no lograban ver nada, la bruja le echo la culpa a Bulma y comenzaron a discutir, pero Roshi dijo que no era por eso, sino porque el ki que se sentía era muy fuerte y causaba interferencia causando que no se pudiera ver, eso quería decir que seguían luchando, Bulma entonces se puso un rastreador de los que había desarrollado su Corporación y lo encendió, primero detectó los ki de Gine y Raditz, luego detecto los ki de Kale, Caulifla y Krilin dirigiéndose donde estaban los dos primeros, y luego más al oeste estaban los ki más poderosos luchando.

De regreso a la isla donde Kakarotto y Vegeta estaban peleando, este último miraba muy serio a Kakarotto y luego sonrió.

\- Bien, te demostrare el verdadero poder del súper guerrero Saiyan, Vegeta - Dijo el Saiyan mientras Kakarotto le sonreía.

\- Eso estoy esperando - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

\- Te haré borrar esa sonrisa de la cara en unos instantes - Dijo Vegeta mientras se preparaba.

Vegeta comenzó a aumentar su poder mientras la Tierra temblaba, el cielo se oscureció por completo mientras las rocas, incluso las montañas de rocas se despedazaban y ascendían mientras una burbuja rodeaba a Vegeta y este comenzó a brillar intensamente para después cubrirse de un aura eléctrica amarilla mientras sus pupilas desaparecían mientras el Saiyan gruñía más y la tierra temblaba con más fuerza y las montañas de roca se despedazaban mientras Kakarotto lo observaba aun sonriendo.

El mundo enteró temblaba y los humano estaban aterrados por esto, más aún porque los animales parecían alejarse despavoridos, el poder de Vegeta se había desatado, causando ráfagas de aire violentos que Kakarotto veía cada vez con más emoción, las pupilas de Vegeta volvieron a aparecer mientras se encogió y estirar sus brazos y piernas con fuerza explotando su poder causando un gran resplandor, las montañas se despedazaban y las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban ante el poder de Vegeta, el brilló se intensificó más y explotó, cuando acabo, el polvo cubría el lugar, Kakarotto sonreía al ver que la demostración de poder de Vegeta causó que las nubes desaparecieran y se viera en cielo despejado mientras miraba a Vegeta.

\- Ahora morirás - Dijo Vegeta y a una gran velocidad se lanzó contra Kakarotto que detuvo el puño de Vegeta con sus manos y comenzaron a chocar golpes de nuevo, pero esta vez los golpes de Vegeta eran veloces al igual que sus movimientos, pero Kakarotto se defendía de ellos, a pesar de que la fuerza de Vegeta había aumentado, en un momento, Vegeta le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Kakarotto y luego junto sus manos para darle un poderoso que Kakarotto resistió, pero lo mandó al suelo y aterrizar con fuerza, alzó la mirada y vio como en las manos de Vegeta aparecían dos esferas llameantes y poderosas, lanzó una con fuerza y Kakarotto lanzó una onda de energía que explotó al chocarse ambos ataques, pero luego Vegeta junto sus manos y lanzó una poderosa onda llameante que avanzó con fuerza atravesando el humo que había creado el ataque anterior, Kakarotto al ver esto lanzó un Kame Hame apresurado y ambos ataques colisionaron causando una gran explosión que destruyó todo a su paso, cuando el humo y el polvo se disipo, se vieron a Kakarotto y Vegeta de nuevo sobre unos riscos mirándose y sonriendo.

\- Tienes técnicas muy interesantes, Vegeta, es una lástima que tanto talento se desperdicie con una sabandija como Freezer - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Vegeta sonreía - Pero creo que es momento de darte la paliza que te prometí por atacar a la Tierra, te dije que si debo derrotarte para que entiendas lo haré para que no trabajes para él y lo derrotemos, aunque sea solo para eso, así que te mostraré el poder del Kaiō-ken - Dijo Kakarotto mientras evocaba su poder y una aura llameante roja aparecía mientras el suelo temblaba con fuerza mientras Vegeta cambia su expresión a una de asombro.

Mientras tanto, en Kame House, Bulma estaba viendo el ki que parecía ser de Kakarotto, veía como aumentaba más y más, fue cuando llegó a los 25000 que el rastreador explotó, esto sorprendió a todos, por su parte, Caulifla, Kale y Krilin, llegaron con Gine que tenía a su hijo herido en acostado en su regazo, pensaron que lo había matado, pero esta solo les dijo que estaba muy herido después de la lección que tuvo que darle y esperaba el castigo que Kakarotto debía darle, pero ya no era el enemigo, a menos que quisiera morir, fue cuando sintieron un poder enorme aumentando, primero sintieron el ki de Vegeta aumentando al máximo, pero luego fue el turno de Kakarotto, se dieron cuenta que era enorme y que superaba al del mismo Vegeta, fue cuando Raditz dijo.

\- Puede caber la posibilidad de que Kakarotto venza a Vegeta, si es así, ¿Podría vencer a Freezer? - Preguntó mientras los demás lo veían, Krilin se preguntó quién era ese tal Freezer, pero los Saiyan se quedaron callados al ver que el poder de Kakarotto se había librado.

En el campo de batalla, el suelo temblaba con fuerza y alrededor de Kakarotto las piedras se despedazaban mientras con su poder creaba poderosos vendavales que golpeaban a Vegeta que veía sorprendido esto, en un segundo, Kakarotto destruyó el risco donde se encontraba para estar ante Vegeta que lo vio entre sorprendido y aterrado por el poder y la velocidad.

El poderoso golpe llegó al estómago de Vegeta lo hizo escupir abundante sangre mientras Kakarotto lanzó otro golpe, esta vez hacía la cara, fue tal la fuerza que lo mandó a volar por los aires atravesando varias montañas de roca, de repente estaba detrás de él que lo mando al cielo con una poderosa patada en la espalda, Vegeta se recompuso en el aire a duras penas y está listo para lanzar una bola de energía, pero Kakarotto ya no estaba allí estaba sobre él, y cuando se dio cuenta recibió una poderosa patada que lo mandó lejos contra el suelo atravesando más rocas y estrellándose con una montaña creando un agujero, unos segundos después gruño con fuerza e hizo explotar la montaña con su poder, pero vio de nuevo ante él Kakarotto que le conectó un varias patadas simultáneas en el aire como si montará bicicleta, conectándolas con fuerza y velocidad mandándolo a estrellarse contra una montaña y quedar estampado en esta mientras Kakarotto aterrizaba deteniendo su ataque mientras veía como Vegeta caía al suelo y luego saltaba para ponerse en la cima de un risco, los golpes fueron brutales y estaba muy dolorido sin dejar de toser sangre mientras se mantenía en pie, Vegeta gruño furioso y se lanzó al ataque con fuerza, Kakarotto detuvo los golpes con sus manos y apretando los puños, esto hizo que Vegeta gritara de dolor mientras trataba de liberarse, pero moviéndose con agilidad paso sus piernas por los brazos de Kakarotto y se liberó y se preparó para golpearlo con ambas manos, pero Kakarotto fue más rápido lanzando una poderosa patada en la cara que lo elevó en aire, Kakarotto lo tomó de la cintura y usando un suplex estómago contra estómago lo golpeo contra el suelo mientras lo seguía golpeando con fuerza mandándolo a volar con una patada, y ascendiendo para golpearlo con dos codazos en la espalda, y lo siguió golpeando haciendo que ascendiera más sin que Vegeta pudiera hacer algo, luego lo abrazó por las espalda y con gran velocidad y fuerza impactó el borde de un risco el cuerpo de Vegeta destruyéndolo mientras este quedaba allí tendido mientras Kakarotto saltaba y aterrizaba en el suelo mientras miraba hacia arriba en aquella montaña donde estaba el cuerpo de Vegeta tendido, estaba en el suelo en cuatro patas gruñendo de dolor, mientras se agarró su abdomen muy adolorido sin dejar de toser sangre mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Kakarotto sobrepaso por mucho mi poder de pelea, estoy seguro que eso no es todo, pero aun así esto es imposible - Pensó mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y miraba a Kakarotto que sonreía.

\- Veo que resististe mi ataque, eres bueno para soportar los golpes, podrías haber bloqueado algunos de mis ataques, pero tu estilo de pelea es pésimo, nada que ver con un luchador de Artes marciales como yo, aunque veo que puedes leer mis movimientos, aun así, no es suficiente - Dijo Kakarotto mientras sonreía y Vegeta se enfurecía.

\- No voy permitir que me sigas humillando, Kakarotto, no tienes idea lo que he soportado al estar sirviendo a Freezer, ¡te demostrare lo fuerte que puedo ser! - Gritó con fuerza Vegeta mientras sus venas se hinchaban y sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre mientras gritaba furioso mientras se rodeaba de un aura eléctrica morada y ascendía al cielo muy alto mientras brillaba con fuerza su poder, puso sus manos a su costado izquierdo mientras cargaba su poder, Kakarotto vio esto con seriedad al ver el enorme poder que estaba reuniendo, se rodeó del aura del Kaiō-ken mientras dos esferas amarillas con destellos blancos se formaban con fuerza, el suelo se estremecía mientras las piedras ascendían, por su parte, el aura de morado de Vegeta se intensificaba y se rodeaba de relámpagos negros.

\- ¡Nunca podrás superar mi Galick Ho! - Exclamó mientras lanzaba una poderosa onda de energía morada mientras Kakarotto lanzaba su ataque también.

- ** _Dai Ganmasen_** \- Dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos contra el ataque de Vegeta y una poderosa onda de energía amarillas ascendió con fuerza y ambos ataques chocaron destruyendo todo a su alrededor con el impacto, los ataques de ambos estaban muy igualadas empujándose el uno al otro, Vegeta estaba sorprendido ya que ese ataque se parecía al suyo, el suelo se despedazaba ante el poder de los dos Saiyan que se sentía en toda la Tierra, ambos ataques se mantenían a la par, pero Kakarotto comenzó a explotar más su poder mientras su técnica cambiaba de color a un rojo intenso que comenzó a empujar el ataque de Vegeta, tal fue el poder que despedazo el suelo y avanzó poderoso hacía Vegeta empujando el ataque de este para después anularlo y que el Saiyan fuese golpeado por el poderoso ataque de Kakarotto que se lo llevó al cielo ascendiendo y perdiéndose en el firmamento.

Kakarotto respiraba algo cansado mientras sonreía y veía al cielo mientras Vegeta era empujando por el ataque de Kakarotto, logró hacerse aún lado para que el ataque siguiera y se perdiera en el cielo, Vegeta estaba muy herido, parte de su armadura estaba destrozada o rota al igual que su ropa, su cola estaba suelta mientras respiraba agitado.

Vegeta comenzó a gritar y maldecir frustrado al ver que Kakarotto era más poderoso que él y le estuviera dando una paliza, no podía creer lo fuerte que era, luego de un momento sonrió.

\- Maldito seas, Kakarotto, tú me obligaste a esto, no quería hacerlo, pero lo haré para vencerte, me transformaré en un Ozaru y te aplastare, mi poder aumentará diez veces y así podré vencerte - Dijo Vegeta mientras descendía de nuevo al campo de batalla en cualquier momento aparecería la luna llena y podría transformarse ante los ojos de Kakarotto.

Aterrizó frente a este confiado y sonriendo mientras decía - Kakarotto, puede que seas más fuerte que yo, pero aún me queda una alternativa, aún no me has derrotado, así que prepárate para lo que viene, porque voy acabar contigo - Dijo Vegeta veía como en el cielo aparecía la luna llena en el cielo y la miró fijamente mientras comenzaba a convulsionar mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y latía con fuerza mientras aumentaba más y más de tamaño comenzando a transformarse en un mono gigante ante la mirada de Kakarotto y sonrió mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Es una lástima, Vegeta, pero yo aún tengo mi cola - Dijo Kakarotto mientras se quitaba la capa azul de Kami y la dejaba irse en el aire mientras soltaba su cola y veía a la luna y de inmediato comenzó a transformarse en un mono gigante, ambos al terminar sus transformaciones gruñeron con fuerza mientras rugían furiosos destruyendo todo a su paso con su enorme peso, a pesar que aumentaron de tamaño, sus ropas no se rompieron ya que era muy resistentes, las ropas de Kakarotto fueron diseñadas por Gine para este propósito, en el caso de que se llegase a transformar así como la ropas de Vegeta, este lo miró sorprendido y dijo.

 **\- ¿Cómo es posible que te transformaras, Kakarotto?** \- Preguntó, pero su respuesta fue respondida al ver la cola que el Saiyan agitaba, no había visto su cola, eso era algo que no esperaba y Kakarotto se lo dijo.

\- **Deberías ver mejor y analizar al enemigo, aunque la oculte bajo mi capa en mi cintura** \- Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo, ambos Saiyan transformados se miraban con fiereza listos para el ataque.

Los dos monos gigantes cargaron sus ataques en sus hocicos y dispararon sus poderosas ondas de energía Ozaru que chocaron y crearon una explosión que obligó a los dos a saltar lejos de la explosión, el temblor fue tal que sacudió el mundo entero, cuando el polvo y el humo se disipo ambos Saiyan se miraron y vieron en medio de ellos inmenso cráter donde había explotado los dos ataques de los Saiyan, Vegeta sonrió y saltó volando en el aire, a pesar de su tamaño, se movió muy rápido donde junto sus dos manos para golpear a Kakarotto, pero este lo esquivó moviéndose para estar detrás de Vegeta y lo tomó de la cintura y haciendo un suplex mando a volar a Vegeta que cayó pesadamente dentro del cráter, rodó por el suelo adolorido y avanzó cargando de nuevo ese ataque para lanzarlo a tan corta distancia, pero Kakarotto contrataco.

\- **¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, VEGETA**! - Gritó el Kami que soltando el poderoso gancho ascendente conecto el golpe a la quijada del príncipe Saiyan que cerro la boca de golpe callando ese disparo que ahora se volvía solo chispas rojas saliendo de su hocico mientras miraba al cielo con un dolor tremendo en su quijada golpeada por el derechazo de Kakarotto.

El Príncipe Saiyan retrocedió por el golpe antes de que el puño izquierdo de Kakarotto fuera al frente, el Príncipe Saiyan solo pudo hacerse más atrás mientras el golpe daba de lleno en su vientre que se aplastaba por el puño del Saiyan que sin dejar de atacar seguía avanzando al frente dando otro paso que le acercaba al Príncipe, su puño derecho una vez más fue al frente dando de lleno en la cara del Saiyan que dio ahora un paso a un lado antes de que su ira una vez más le motivara a moverse para atacar pues el golpe de Kakarotto que lanzaba de nuevo la izquierda al frente fue bloqueado por el brazo de Vegeta que con un veloz movimiento se movió casi como una especie de escudo natural que el Saiyan uso para desviar el golpe de Kakarotto que ahora vio como el otro brazo se movía desde abajo hacia arriba, pero que él bloqueo para comenzar a lanzar golpes estilo de boxeo, sus golpes daban sobre el torso del príncipe de los Saiyan que solo seguía gruñendo furioso por esa insistencia del Saiyan a no caer ante él todo mientras su hocico de nuevo comenzaba a brillar anunciando que lanzaría de nuevo ese geiser de poder en contra de Kakarotto, disparo la onda de energía, pero Kakarotto también lo hizo y con más poder causando una enorme explosión que mandó a volar a Vegeta-Ozaru cayendo pesadamente el suelo, se levantó adolorido y humeando con sus ropas más rotas, se enfureció más y volvió atacar.

Vegeta corrió a gran velocidad a pesar de su enorme tamaño para llegar a estar cara a cara con Kakarotto que le miraba con calma antes de que el Príncipe Saiyan dejando salir ese poderoso rugido de ira, salto lo más alto que pudo antes de caer sobre Kakarotto con un poderoso golpe con los puños golpeando al Saiyan-Kami que alzó un brazo sobre su cabeza deteniendo el poderoso golpe que resonó al caer sacudiendo todo el sitio mientras la onda de choque aplastaba lo poco que pudiera estar de pie en ese sitio pues la onda del golpe fue demoledora, el poderoso estruendo del golpe que Kakarotto soportaba ya que un golpe no bastó, el Saiyan alzó de nuevo su otro puño dejándole caer sobre Kakarotto con gran fuerza una vez más y otra y otra y así hasta que ya había dado diez golpes seguidos que hicieron a Kakarotto caer sobre una de sus rodillas con sus brazos aún en todo lo alto a modo de escudo pues Saiyan alzaba sus puños de nueva cuenta dejando que los golpes cayera sobre el Kami que lo aguantaba como podía, pero se cansó de recibir golpes, fue cuando el poder de Kakarotto en su forma de Ozaru se dejó sentir en la zona de la batalla pues con un arranque de fuerza dejo en claro que no estaba acabado, el Saiyan-Kami alzó un brazo justo cuando el puño cayó sobre él, el golpe de nueva cuenta resonó con fuerza, pero ahora la mano se había cerrado en torno al puño que detuvo para que no volviera imitar el golpe mientras daba un giro sobre el suelo que se hundía ante el movimiento como si un lento y enorme taladro cayera sobre ella al tiempo que el Príncipe Saiyan era de nuevo alzado en todo lo alto.

\- ¡ **YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME!** \- Gritó el Saiyan-Kami con su voz un tanto distorsionada y gruesa antes de que Vegeta volara por el aire más de cien metros cayendo al suelo de espaldas dando un gran rebote al momento en que Kakarotto de nuevo se hallaba sobre sus pies mirando a su adversario que se ponía de pie a duras penas, gruñía curioso dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Kakarotto que con calma seguía de pie delante de él como si nada de lo que él pudiera hacer en realidad le importase demasiado, Vegeta rugió furioso antes de correr contra el Kami, el suelo retumbo con fuerza ante los pasos de ese enorme simio que gruñía molesto antes de alzar sus puños en todo lo alto listo para dejar caer ese golpe pesado sobre Kakarotto, los que observaban la batalla cerraron un poco los ojos cuando el golpe cayó sobre el Kami que alzaba sus brazos para bloquear los ataques, la onda del golpe se oyó retomando en el viento casi como una onda que se mecía en el aire al tiempo que Kakarotto parecía inmóvil debajo de ese ataque. - **Esto no es nada para mí** \- Dijo, la voz del Kakarotto resonó en el aire un poco gruesa y distorsionada que con fuerza se oponía a ese golpe sosteniendo el puño en todo lo alto como si se tratase de un golpe simple dado por un niño a un adulto, era algo más que asombroso el ver como Kakarotto sostenía el brazo de Vegeta que gruñía molesto por no lograr conectar el golpe, pero el Saiyan atacó con su otro puño que se movió con velocidad directo al rostro del Saiyan que por la posición no logró bloquear semejante golpe que llegó directo sobre su cara empujando al mismo por el suelo liberando el puño de su agarre.

Todo mundo contuvo la respiración al ver como Kakarotto retrocedía por el golpe que recibió directo en la cara de aquel Saiyan que sin perder un solo segundo siguió con ese brutal ataque pues avanzando directo al Kami dejo ir de nuevo sus puños, uno desde abajo que golpeo justo el estómago del Saiyan que recibió el golpe con fuerza doblándose sobre el mismo mientras que era alzado del suelo, sin duda la enorme fuerza de Vegeta en ese estado era algo que no se veía todos los días como lo estaban viendo los demás en Kame House, en ese momento en que Kakarotto era alzado sobre la cabeza de Vegeta que rugió molesto por la herida recién sufrida y con brutalidad lanzo al Saiyan a la distancia dejando que el golpe poderoso que se dio contra el suelo retumbara en toda la zona casi como un ligero terremoto, pero en menos de un segundo, el Saiyan ya estaba sobre sus rodillas poniéndose de pie como si lo que le paso en realidad no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo pues estaba ya en pos de batalla frente a ese Saiyan que de nuevo estaba gruñendo molesto por la aparente nulidad de su ataque, el suelo una vez más retumbo al tiempo que Vegeta corría contra Kakarotto en una ofensiva poderosa que hacía retumbar el suelo a cada paso del enorme simio que con fuerza dejo ir su puño al frente, el Kami ahora no sostuvo el golpe solo se agacho como lo haría cualquier persona sensata dejando pasar ese golpe sobre su cuerpo mientras el otro puño del Saiyan ascendía desde abajo conectando un poderoso gancho a la quijada de ese otro simio que alzo su rostro al cielo con el poderoso golpe que recibió del príncipe Saiyan quien con fuerza salto y juntando sus mano dejo caer con fuerza ese golpe con deseos de aplastar al Saiyan, el golpe fue potente además de demoledor pues el suelo se hundió bajo los pies del Saiyan que era golpeado desde arriba siendo aplastado por ese golpe que tenía su cuerpo bajo la misma en esa ofensiva demoledora que para sorpresa de más de uno se detuvo cuando los ojos del leviatán se posaron sobre ese Ozaru que con sus brillantes ojos rojos se le quedaba viendo casi con aburrimiento en ellos.

\- **Si eso es todo, entonces voy yo** \- Dijo, de nuevo la voz de Kakarotto se oyó en el viento engrosada y distorsionada cuyos ojos brillaron de nuevo como anunciando que ahora pasaba a la ofensiva.

El golpe resonó con una brutalidad inmensa cuando el puño derecho de Kakarotto subió desde abajo golpeando directo al estómago del Saiyan que solo abrió enormes sus ojos al igual que su quijada, más de uno podría jurar que el aire había abandonado el estómago de ese enorme simio que ahora mismo estaba algo quieto tras el golpe del Kami que sin perder un solo segundo volvió a atacar, ahora su enorme puño izquierdo subió en modo de gancho desde abajo pasando sobre el pulo que no alcanzo a reaccionar por el shock del golpe previo recibiendo el golpe directo en su cara que le hizo trastabillar dando pasos a un lado pues el impacto en verdad fue titánico, no alcanzo a dar más de dos pasos pues la mano izquierda del Ozaru sujeto su brazo jalándole de regreso a él al momento que su brazo derecho a modo de escuadra iba directo a la cara del gran simio que ahora recibía un codazo directo en su nariz, el golpe fue directo al centro de su cara mientras el Ozaru soltaba su puño para volver a subir su mano izquierda a casi como una garra subiendo directo al estómago del simio que presiono como si deseara partirle en dos hasta que dio contra el reborde de la cintura, sus dedos se atoraron ahí y con fuerza solo jalo aún más fuerte solo para alzar al demonio del suelo entre un rugido de dolor del Saiyan que nunca antes había sido golpeado de ese modo, la mano izquierda del Saiyan fue hacia abajo antes de que diera un salto potente, los espectadores no podían creerlo pues todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta ya que el enorme simio estaba en el aire con un rostro de completo shock y dolor al tiempo que Kakarotto estaba alzándose en el aire mientras daba un giro sobre sí mismo al alzar su pierna derecha del suelo, la velocidad del giro más la fuerza propia de ese enorme simio lograron propinar un golpe inmenso que resonó como si una montaña hubiera caído desatando una poderosa onda de choque que más de uno juraría haber visto antes de que Vegeta saliera volando por el aire al menos unos treinta metros dado su enorme tamaño que lograba hacer la visión aún más espectacular de lo que ya era, el demonio azotó a la distancia quedando en el suelo inerte por un segundo tras ese ataque.

Mientras tanto, Kame House, todos vieron la batalla de bestias y como parecía que Kakarotto había vencido al Saiyan, pero la bola de cristal se descompuso y no pudieron ver nada, así que decidieron ir allí a buscar a los demás y luego ir a donde estaba Kakarotto, irían Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Gohan y repentinamente se les unió Yajirobe que era el nuevo guardián de la Torre Karin y que había venido para ir a donde estaba Kakarotto, de inmediato se fueron en la nave de Bulma.

Kakarotto miró a Vegeta allí tendido por unos segundos y sin más cargo un ataque en su boca y disparo con fuerza impactando el cuerpo de Vegeta y la explosión fue enorme, Kakarotto miró donde había lanzado el ataque y vio el cuerpo de Vegeta que ya no tenía su armadura blanca con hombreras amarillas, solo su spandex azul, pero algo roto, se acercó a él, puso un pie en su espalda, tomando su cola, se la arrancó y dio una patada a Vegeta que voló varios metros cayendo boca arriba mientras recuperaba su tamaño normal, unos minutos después, Vegeta comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y se puso de pie muy agotado y vio a Kakarotto aún transformado mientras y a un lado su cola arrancada, había sido vencido y vuelto a su tamaño normal, pero Vegeta no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, reunió energía en sus manos y comenzó a disparar ondas de energía rápidamente que explotaban en el cuerpo de Ozaru de Kakarotto que no se defendió ni cubrió, fue una andada de ataques rápidos que explotaban en el cuerpo de Kakarotto mientras Vegeta gritaba y unos segundos después se detuvo, mientras respiraba agitado, pero luego vio como Kakarotto estaba aún de pie, pero mostraba algunos daños, aparte de su ropa que fue rota la mitad de la parte superior, Kakarotto alzó la mirada para al verlo y eso molesto a Vegeta que se preocupó aún más, pero vio la luna llena sobre Kakarotto y decidió que para que Kakarotto regresará a su forma normal y acabarlo debía destruir la luna, así que preparó su ataque y lo disparo, Kakarotto pensó que era contra él, pero vio como pasaba de largo y explotó la luna, Kakarotto vio esto mientras regresaba a la normalidad y Vegeta respiraba cansado, Kakarotto al regresar a su estado normal también estaba agotado, pero no así su poder y ganas de pelear, con el Kaiō-ken se lanzó contra Vegeta y comenzó a darle una paliza que el Príncipe Saiyan no podía evitar, volvió atacarlo con total brutalidad hasta que lo estrelló contra el suelo después de una serie de golpes y patadas, Kakarotto lo miró fijamente y aterrizó a algunos metros de él, Vegeta se puso de pie muy golpeado y adolorido, incluso uno de sus ojos se hincho y sangraba, a duras penas se mantenía de pie y más aún inconsciente ya que estaba muy agotado, Kakarotto lo miró y dijo.

\- Eres muy resistente, yo también estoy agitado, pero pienso darte el golpe final con mi técnica final, Vegeta, sobrevive, si sobrevives a esto, habrá valido la pena este combate - Dijo mientras se ponía en posición, alzó las manos y rápidamente reunió una buena cantidad de energía, la reunió en su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos la condenso en su mano para luego se formara una bola azul brillantes del tamaño de una pelota de playa mientras Vegeta veía esto sorprendido y aterrado, y sin más Kakarotto le arrojó la Genkidama que Vegeta no pudo esquivar y lo golpeó y la energía explotó envolviéndolo mientras relámpagos salían, la energía explotó mandando a Vegeta al cielo envuelto en esa aura de energía que atacaba su cuerpo mientras gritaba con fuerza y se perdía en el cielo para después explotar con fuerza mientras Kakarotto lo veía, respiro cansado y segundos después vio como el cuerpo de Vegeta caía con fuerza y se estrellada en el suelo semi-inconsciente, muy herido y sin poder moverse.

De regreso con Bulma y los demás, primero encontraron en el camino a Gine, Kale, Caulifla y Krilin junto a un herido Raditz, al principio sintieron recelo del sujeto, pero Gine loa convenció que estaría bajo su vigilancia hasta que Kakarotto dijera que hacer con él, así que con una camilla lo subieron a la nave y la aseguraron mientras iban hacía donde estaba Kakarotto ya que al parecer la pelea había terminado.

Kakarotto se acercó a Vegeta que no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, con algo de cuidado, busco dentro de las ropas de Vegeta y sacó un control, el Saiyan miró a Kakarotto gruñendo de dolor mientras veía como Kakarotto presionaba unos botones y luego arrojó el control a un lado y el Kami dijo.

\- Ya llamé tu nave, así te podrás ir de aquí - Dijo Kakarotto mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a él y lo miraba mientras Vegeta lo veía muy adolorido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que yo huya? Soy tu enemigo, debiste matarme como lo hiciste con Nappa - Dijo Vegeta gruñendo adolorido mientras Kakarotto lo miraba.

\- Fuimos enemigos por las circunstancias, atacaste a la Tierra y eso no podía permitirlo, te enfrente y te derrote, no te dejo vivo por compasión Vegeta, sino porque ambos nos une un propósito, un mal mayor, Freezer, no esperó que nos volvamos amigos, sino que él es un problema para nosotros, nuestro orgullo no nos permite vivir mientras él siga con vida, Vegeta, sabes que no volverás a la Tierra por qué voy a derrotarte de nuevo, pero espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, pero esta vez para enfrentarnos a Freezer - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Vegeta lo veía gruñendo y luego miró al cielo pensativo luego vio como llegaba su nave y aterrizaba cerca de él, Kakarotto se puso de pie y lo arrastro hasta la nave y lo metió en ella mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente, Vegeta dijo.

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar y pelearemos de nuevo, Kakarotto y te aseguró que te voy a derrotar la próxima vez - Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía y evitaba una mueca de dolor mientras Kakarotto lo veía y sonreía.

\- Eso lo veremos - Dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba y la nave despegaba y se iba de la Tierra a toda velocidad mientras en la nave Vegeta se desmayaba del dolor.

Kakarotto se sentó en una roca a descansar, estaba algo cansado y con algunas heridas, pero nada más, vencer a Vegeta le daría a este una perspectiva diferente, si algo tenían en común era su orgullo Saiyan, pero también sus deseos de derrotar a Freezer, así que si se volverían a ver sería para enfrentarse a ese maldito.

Kakarotto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó llegar una nave y alzó la mirada y sonrió, era el avión de Bulma donde venían los demás, por una ventana se asomaban Roshi y su hijo Gohan sonriendo, al aterrizar y abrirse la nave, por esta bajaron rápidamente sus esposas que se acercaron a él para abrazarlo.

Le preguntaron qué había pasado allí, y el Saiyan les contó todo, como le había dado una paliza a Vegeta, como este para buscar vencerlo quiso transformarse en un Ozaru cuando apareciera la luna, lo logró, pero que no se había dado cuenta que él también tenía su cola y también se transformó, aun así Kakarotto también lo superó en su forma Ozaru y lo venció para luego hacerlo volver a su forma normal arrancándole la cola, al verse superado intento atacarlo con fuerza, pero no funcionó así que Vegeta destruyó la luna, luego se enfrentaron de nuevo a mano a mano, pero Kakarotto le dio una paliza para finalizar con un ataque final que lo derrotó definitivamente, pero luego les contó que había dejado ir a Vegeta, esto hizo que Caulifla lo regañara por eso, pero Kakarotto seriamente dijo.

\- Hay un enemigo más importante que Vegeta, él fue una consecuencia, ahora no le interesa la tierra ni nosotros, solo vencer a Freezer, espero nos volvamos a ver para derrotarlo, Vegeta puede ser un gran aliado en el futuro – Dijo Kakarotto a lo que los demás lo dudaron, luego llegó el momento en que Krilin le dijera a Bulma que Yamcha había muerto, pero ella les dijo que lo sabían ya que lo habían visto por la televisión, subieron a la nave y Bulma volvía a desahogarse llorando mientras subían al avión, Kakarotto llegó y se sentó junto a su hermano mirándolo fijamente, su hermano sonrió y dijo.

\- Eres muy poderoso, hermano, venciste a Vegeta, y siendo este el Príncipe de los Saiyan – Dijo Raditz mientras Kakarotto lo veía.

\- Tú fuiste un imbécil por seguirlo, pero por algo te quise dejar con vida, por eso le dije a mi madre que te enfrentará y te hiciera entrar en razón, pero ahora no puedo confiar en ti ya que puedes ser una amenaza para el mundo, por eso te llevaré al templo sagrado y allí te pondré tu castigo siendo el Kami de este planeta te haré ver que este es mi hogar ahora y estoy dispuesto a defenderlo – Dijo Kakarotto mientras Raditz serio, asentía y cerraba los ojos.

Durante el camino, Krilin consoló a Bulma diciéndole que podía haber la posibilidad de revivir a Yamcha y a los demás, pero primero recogieron los cuerpos y los guardaron en capsulas criogénicas y las guardaron en cápsulas, luego siguieron su rumbo mientras Krilin les contaba lo que tenía pensado, era el momento de conocer la historia de Piccolo y el viejo Kami-sama, pero, sobre todo, del planeta Nameku.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola lectores! Llegamos a la saga de Freezer, sin duda esta saga sera parecida, pero diferente al Canon, Freezer es uno de los grandes villanos, pero el que mas odio, así que le daré algo de humillación.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews**

 **Nahuel: Si, al casarse en el futuro con Milk o Chi Chi, lo hará un príncipe al ser Ox Satan un Rey, tal como Goku en el Canon. No, Lazuli o N°18 no estará en el Harem, debo advertir que no es un Harem en si sino un trió, Kakarotto/Kale/Caulifla.**

 **Daisuke SSJ: Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando la historia.**

 **Cristhian1993: Gracias por tu comentario. Kakarotto y Freezer tendrán un encuentro brutal y Freezer entenderá que no debió meterse con un Saiyan como Kakarotto. No, Kakarotto ante todo es un Kami, solo en caso de algo gran como Freezer, ira al Planeta Nameku. El castigo de Raditz era necesario para que entrara en razón.**

 **Seba Storm: Cierto, pero Kakarotto no ira con Caulifla ni Kale, él debe entrena muy duro, mucho mas que en el canon. Sin duda, Piccolo se fusionara con Nail, necesita ese poder que el le de para enfrentarse a Freezer.**

* * *

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **El Planeta Nameku**

Todos en la nave escuchaban atentamente lo que decía Krilin, este contó que Vegeta mencionó que en el planeta Nameku, donde era el planeta de origen de Piccolo y el viejo Kami, allí tendrían también las esferas del dragón donde podrían ser más poderosas que las de la Tierra, esto quería decir que podía ver la posibilidad de ir hasta ese planeta y buscar las esferas del Dragón de Nameku y poder revivir a sus amigos, o solamente podrían revivir a Piccolo y el viejo Kami-sama también reviviría, así las esferas del dragón de la tierra volverían a existir, todos sintieron esperanza por esto, pero Bulma se encargó de arruinárselos ya que dijo que no había forma de ir a ese lugar ya que no tenían aun la tecnología para ir a ese lugar, además la nave espacial que estaban desarrollando Gine y el papá de Bulma tardaría mucho tiempo, Gine iba hablar, pero Bulma seguía hablando diciendo que además no sabían dónde quedaba ese planeta, los demás se desilusionaron, pero Kakarotto habló en ese momento desde el fondo de la nave junto a su hermano.

\- Yo me encargó de eso - Dijo Kakarotto concentrándose en la presencia del Kaiō del norte, este estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban - Kaiō-sama, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese planeta llamado Nameku? - Preguntó a la nada, pero luego todos en la nave escucharon la voz del Kaiō.

\- Con que Nameku, ¿eh? Por supuesto que sé dónde está, recuerda que son Kaiō-sama - Dijo el Kaiō mientras los demás se sorprendían al escuchar la voz de Kaiō-sama, Kakarotto le pidió que ayudará a sus amigos a buscar ese planeta - Si, eso hare, pero primero debo felicitarte a ti Kakarotto y también a las mujeres Saiyan, en haberse enfrentado y derrotado a esos Saiyan, nunca pensé que la victoria de Kakarotto fuese tan aplastante, superaste mis expectativas, debo admitir que sentí un gran orgullo al ver que tú lo derrotaste con las técnicas que te enseñe y te enseñe muy bien, muchacho - Dijo Kaiō-sama sonriendo desde su planeta donde el simio Bubbles caminaba con flores en las manos celebrando la victoria de Kakarotto.

\- Debo decir que Vegeta fue el enemigo más fuerte con el que me he enfrentado, sin duda eso que decían que nació como un prodigio era verdad, pero bueno, ahora que lo deje irse, espero entienda lo que le dije y cuando sea el momento este ahí - Dijo Kakarotto mientras todos lo miraban aún incrédulos por lo que decía, algunos preguntándose porque creería eso. Kaiō-sama dijo que podría ver una posibilidad, pero que el orgullo de ese Saiyan era enorme, pero también su orgullo Saiyan como Kakarotto.

Luego Kaiō-sama comenzó a buscar en un directorio la dirección exacta del planeta Nameku mientras Bubbles saltaba de un lado a otro muy alegre hasta que Kaiō, cansado, lo golpeó con un mazo hasta que el pobre Bubbles cayó con un chichón en la cabeza, fue cuando el Kaiō dijo las coordenadas que Bulma interfirió diciendo que podría saber la localización, pero tenía que hacer unos cálculos, así que le se dio el mando al maestro Roshi, esta comenzó a hacer cálculos con una calculadora mientras los demás seguían hablando.

Kaiō-sama dijo que Nameku era un planeta muy hermoso por sus paisajes, pero que hace tiempo fue atacado por un fenómeno atmosférico, a causa de esto, los Namekian habían muerto, aunque hoy en día, ese planeta se estaba recuperando poco a poco y se preguntó si había personas allí, así que comenzó a buscarlos.

Mientras tanto, algunos se preguntaban sobre el pasado del viejo Kami-sama, nadie lo sabría, salvo quizás Mr. Popo, pero luego escucharon el grito de alegría de Kaiō-sama diciendo que había encontrado el planeta y que aún existía los Namekian que eran alrededor de 100 o 200 personas viviendo en prosperidad y sin preocupaciones.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto y algunos como Yajirobe se imaginaron 100 personas iguales que el viejo Kami y se estremeció ante la idea.

Kaiō-sama dijo que los Namekian eran personas muy pacíficas iguales al viejo Kami, pero este cuando llegó a la Tierra siendo el Piccolo Daimaō que todos conocían fue corrompido y para ser Kami-sama debía deshacerse de ese mal que tenía, eso creo al Piccolo Daimaō, al saber esto volvieron alegrarse al saber que podrían ir a Nameku y encontrar las esferas del dragón de allí podrían revivir a los demás, pero de nuevo Bulma los interrumpió diciendo que todo lo tomaban a la ligera, les preguntó qué en qué pensarían viajar a lo que Gine misma dijo que podrían ir en una nave espacial, pero Bulma dijo que eso no podía ser, había hecho sus cálculos y dijo que tardarían alrededor de 4339 años y 3 meses, así que se necesitaría una larga vida para llegar allí, Gine iba a decir algo, pero Bulma volvió a interrumpir diciendo que aún si su padre hiciera una nave espacial con la mejor tecnología tardarían bastante, fue cuando Kakarotto le preguntó a Kaiō-sama si había una posibilidad de ir allí, pero este no sabía cómo llegar allí, pero Krilin dijo que no había de que preocuparse, dijo que podrían llegar antes si se usaba las naves de Raditz y Nappa, dijo que solo se había ido la nave de Vegeta con él y quedaban las de Nappa y Raditz, este dijo que podría funcionar, pero necesitaban el control para hacerlas funcionar y el control lo tenía Vegeta.

Aun así, si buscaban las naves, podrían estudiarlas y analizarlas, el problema era que estas estaban donde había recogido los cuerpos, así que primero dejarían a los demás en sus lugares y luego Bulma volvería por ellas, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que científicos del mundo hayan ido a buscarlas, las encontraron y se las llevaron, eso complicaría las cosas.

Luego Krilin dijo que eso no era problema ya que recogió el control de Vegeta que Kakarotto uso para llamar la nave de Vegeta para que este se fuera, sin más Bulma se lo quitó y comenzó a reír divertida y emocionada, dijo que podría funcionar y les seria de mucha utilidad sin importar si la tuvieran científicos, todos se alegraron y festejaron diciendo que ahora podían ir al planeta Nameku y reían.

Raditz veía esto con una gota en la nuca y miró a su hermano que sonreía divertido y feliz al verlos.

\- _Así que es por esto que Kakarotto es fuerte, amistad, creo que comienzo a entender_ \- Pensó Raditz mientras seguían avanzando listos para dejar a Kakarotto y los demás en el templo sagrado, allí se quedarían Kakarotto, Gine, Caulifla, Kale, Gohan, Raditz y Yajirobe, mientras los demás se iban, Krilin y el maestro Roshi se quedarían en Kame House mientras Bulma les avisaba que pasaría.

Los científicos de la Tierra había ido al lugar de la batalla y allí habían encontrado las naves espaciales de Nappa y Raditz y se las llevaron a los laboratorios, mientras tanto, un par de días habían pasado, Kakarotto estaba en el templo sagrado junto a sus esposas, estas estaban entrenando mientras él las observaba, su madre Gine se había ido con Raditz a la montaña Paoz donde Kakarotto había crecido, Kakarotto como Kami-sama, había puesto su castigo a su hermano, vivir sin parte de sus poderes, Kakarotto le dijo esto.

-"Si logras ser digno de vivir en este planeta, si amas esté planeta, serás digno de poseer el poder de los Saiyan" - Dijo para después colocarle una restricción en su hermano donde tendría el poder que él tenía cuando era niño, así que debía entrenar y fortalecerse por sí mismo, además tendría el apoyo de su madre, esto alegró a Raditz ya que recuperaría su tiempo con ella, además de que aprendería a vivir y amar ese planeta.

Por su parte, Gohan quiso irse a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, además que allí estaría Krilin y podrían entrenar juntos, además que el pequeño Saiyan de casi 5 años estaba deseoso de ir al planeta Nameku, quería demostrar lo fuerte que era, así que el pequeño Gohan se fue, pero también allá en Kame House estaría Son Gohan, así que podría este cuidarlo y entrenarlo también.

Fue un día que mientras Krilin y Gohan estaban entrenando que Roshi mientras hablaba con Son Gohan se preguntaban cuándo podrían ir a Nameku para buscar las esferas y revivir a los demás, fue cuando Bulma llegó a Kame House apresurada desde su casa ya que quería avisarles a ellos, pidió que encendieran la televisión, lo extraño es que la peli purpura había llegado con un peinado distinto, encendieron la televisión y vieron que estaban mostrando las dos naves espaciales que los científicos habían encontrado, pensaron que sería un problema ahora que las naves estaban en un laboratorio con científicos estudiándolas, pero Bulma dijo que podría ser interesante y que podrían llamar a esas naves por medio del control que Krilin le dio, este tuvo sus dudas, pero la mujer dijo que era un genio y que había revisado el mecanismo del control, luego activó el control y presionando unos botones esperaron a ver qué pasaba mientras veían la televisión, pero no se esperaron lo que paso.

Las naves comenzaron a hace cortocircuito y explotaron dentro de la cámara que las contenía ante la mirada del periodista y luego ante el asombro de todos, las dos naves explotaron en mil pedazos, todos quedaron desconcertados y Bulma gritó incrédula, se preguntó si había activado el botón de autodestrucción por error, esto comenzó a desesperar a la mujer, esto hizo que todos se desilusionaran ya que la última esperanza se había perdido.

Mientras tanto, en el templo sagrado, Kakarotto seguía observando a sus chicas entrenar, fue en ese momento que Mr. Popo se acercó y le dijo lo que había pasado, esto dejo pensativo a Kakarotto y se preguntó dónde habría otra nave espacial, pero Mr. Popo le dijo que podía haber una posibilidad, cuando se la contó, Kakarotto le pidió el favor a Mr. Popo que llevará a alguno de sus amigos a ese lugar para que examinará ese artefacto, Mr. Popo aceptó gustoso y usando su alfombra mágica se desapareció rumbo a Kame House.

Allí, Bulma caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada mientras los demás la veían, decía que eso paso por recoger objetos extraños, pero Krilin le dijo que fue ella la que lo activo y que antes debió preguntarle a las Saiyan o incluso a Raditz de cómo se usaba el control, esto hizo sonrojar a la chica ya que no cayó en cuenta de eso, estaba apuntó de decir algo cuando detrás de ella entró por la puerta Mr. Popo que saludó a todos, pero Bulma al verlo se asustó mucho y cayó con su trasero al suelo, Krilin y Gohan se acercaron alegres saludando a Mr. Popo, el hombre dijo.

\- Necesito que alguien me acompañe, tengo información sobre una nave espacial - Dijo Mr. Popo, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, Krilin le preguntó si era verdad, pero Mr. Popo dijo que tal vez lo que hubiera en ese lugar fuese una nave espacial, esto desconcertó a todos, pero Roshi preguntó quién era ese hombre a lo que Gohan respondió que era es el hombre de confianza del viejo Kami y su padre, también dijo que ese hombre siempre había vivido allí en el templo sagrado, esto sorprendió a Roshi y a Son Gohan, mientras tanto Krilin le preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una nave, Mr. Popo dijo que podría ser, pero no estaba seguro así que le contó eso a Gōku-Kami y este le pidió a Mr. Popo que les dijera y que llevará a alguien allí para investigar ese artefacto.

De inmediato, Krilin le dijo a Bulma que fuera con él ya que ella era la que más sabía sobre eso, pero la mujer desconfiaba de Mr. Popo ya que se le hacía extraña la mirada del hombre, pero Krilin y Gohan dijeron que Mr. Popo era de confianza y más siendo el ayudante de Kami en el templo sagrado, finalmente Bulma aceptó, salieron a fuera y allí los esperaba la alfombra mágica de Mr. Popo, este subió primero y luego Bulma trató de subirse, el maestro Roshi trató de ayudarla colocando una mano en su trasero, pero desistió cuando esta le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, Bulma subió y Mr. Popo sin más le dijo que se sujetara, con las palabras de Roshi diciéndole que se lo encargaban a ella, Mr. Popo y Bulma desaparecieron ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Mr. Popo y Bulma llegaron a una meseta árida y fría donde corrían fuertes vientos, al bajarse, Bulma preguntó que donde estaban, Mr. Popo respondió que se encontraban en Yunzabit, Bulma se sorprendió ya que ese lugar quedaba al otro extremo del mundo y que estuvieran allí en unos segundo era sorprendente, Mr. Popo comenzó a guiar a Bulma por el lugar, pero el lugar era muy hostil y los vientos fríos eran muy fuertes, caminaron bastante, después de varias dificultades, Bulma llegó al lugar donde le señalaba Mr. Popo, era un extraño aparato con la forma de insecto con cuatro patas, era de color blanco, pero estaba casi completamente cubierto de musgo, Mr. Popo le preguntó si era una nave espacial, a lo que Bulma dijo que habría que examinarla, la examinó tocándola y preguntándose qué material era ya que no era uno que conociera de la tierra, pero primero Bulma le pidió una explicación a Mr. Popo.

Él comenzó diciendo que el viejo Kami le contó una historia de hace 100 años, una historia inexplicable, dijo que Kami-sama había vivido la mayor parte de su niñez allí alejado de la civilización, Mr. Popo le había preguntado que por que había estado viviendo allí durante tanto tiempo, el viejo Kami le conto que no lo sabía, que él había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza así que no sabía porque se encontraba allí ya que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, el mismo Mr. Popo le preguntó si el viejo Kami no tenían padres, pero este dijo que no, que solo había encontrado una carta que decía que los esperaba y que pronto vendrían, pero nunca llegaron, luego Mr. Popo dijo que al parecer, el viejo Kami esperó a sus padres toda su infancia, nunca supo lo que ocurrió solo esperaba, le conto sobre ese lugar llamado Yunzabit, que tenía una casa para refugiarse y que tenía la esperanza de que algún día sus padres vinieran, pero nunca lo hicieron, se encontraba solo y había pasado momentos difíciles ya que no había suficientes alimentos, esperó allí por 30 años hasta que finalmente se marchó de allí cansado de esperarlos abandonando la casa que tenía allí, a veces volvía por si ocurría algo nuevo, luego Mr. Popo contó que para el mismo Kami-sama, esa casa era muy extraña, había observado el mundo entero así que esa casa no era como las demás, le contó la descripción de la casa y además le dijo que la casa no tenía perilla o se abría con una llave ya que solo se abría con una palabra.

\- Y la palabras es Piccolo - Dijo Mr. Popo y para asombro de Bulma una puerta se abrió y una plataforma descendió, sin dudarlo, Mr. Popo se subió e invitó a Bulma a hacer lo mismo, ella lo hizo - Si repito la palabra se cierra... Piccolo - De inmediato la plataforma ascendió elevándolos al interior de la casa, cuando estuvieron adentro, Bulma la miró de arriba abajo, Mr. Popo le dijo que esa no era una casa sino una nave espacial, fue cuando Bulma recordó que el viejo Kami era un Namekian, que el planeta donde vivía sufrió un fenómeno atmosférico, Mr. Popo escuchó el relato también por parte de Gōku-Kami y que recordó sobre este lugar y esa nave, así que debía investigar y esto fue lo que se encontró, Bulma miró el lugar y vio que al frente de todo había un enorme trono blanco con cojines azules y frente a este un centro de mando. Bulma llegó a la conclusión que los padres del viejo Kami murieron ya que no se pudieron escapar del fenómeno que sufrió su planeta, por eso lo mandaron a la Tierra para salvarlo, dándose cuenta que esa no era una casa sino una nave espacial, comenzó a examinar el centro de mando preguntándose si funcionaba, pero los botones no servían, así que llegó a la conclusión que quizás solo funcionaba con una palabra al igual que la puerta, a esto, Mr. Popo dijo que si le daba una orden, a lo que Bulma asintió, pero el problema era que no sería igual que con la puerta, así que habría que aprenderse el idioma Nameku para hacerla funcionar, ella recordó que en el último torneo de las artes marciales, Piccolo y el viejo Kami hablaban idiomas extraños, Mr. Popo dijo que si se trataba de ese idioma, él podía hablarlo y entenderlo, esto emocionó a Bulma y le pidió que dijera algo, un ejemplo era la palabra Piccolo que era la palabra para abrir y cerrar la puerta, esta palabra significaba de otro mundo, por lo que la traducción de Piccolo Daimaō sería el rey maligno de otro mundo, así que Bulma le pidió que lo hiciera volar a lo que Mr. Popo le preguntó a donde quería ir, y esta le dijo que al planeta Júpiter. Mr. Popo dijo una palabras en Nameku y la nave se encendió y de inmediato la nave se estremeció y despego y se fue volando a una gran velocidad mientras se adentraba en el espacio exterior, esto sorprendió a los pasajeros de la nave ya que volaba a una velocidad impresionante, después de unos minutos, la nave se detuvo y ambos vieron por la ventana de la nave hacia afuera y vieron ante ellos el planeta Júpiter y se emocionaron, Bulma se puso muy feliz y saltaba con alegría junto a Mr. Popo, este estaba emocionado ya que podrían revivir al viejo Kami.

Después de eso, durante días, Bulma junto a su padre estaban reparando y arreglando la nave del viejo Kami, la mujer mientras tanto hablaba por teléfono mientras el Dr. Brift decía que es una alegría encontrar una nave espacial que funcionará a la perfección, extrañaba a Gine para que lo ayudará entender estás cosas, por su parte, Bulma hablaba con Krilin por teléfono diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y que ya tenían una nave espacial y que pronto iría a Kame House así que debían reunir a todos.

Cuando llegó es día, estaban reunidos de nuevo Gohan, Krilin, Roshi y Son Gohan mientras Bulma junto a Mr. Popo les explicaban a todos su descubrimiento, la mujer les dijo que en un mes llegarían a Nameku y que lo más probable era que podría irse en 5 días, todos se emocionaron y se alegraron de que muy pronto podrían revivir a sus amigos.

Luego la chica se giró a Mr. Popo diciendo que le encomendaba mucho esa misión, pero el hombre le dijo que él no podía ir ya que su deber era estar en el templo sagrado y servir a Kami-sama, la chica dijo que él debía ir ya que era el único que hablaba el idioma Nameku, pero Mr. Popo le dijo que podría enseñarle el idioma, esto desconcertó a Bulma, así que Krilin le dijo que ella sería la encargada, así cualquier problema que se presente podría resolverlo, la mujer se resignó y aceptó solo porque no habría ningún peligro, dijo también que necesitaría algunas cosas que debía colocarle a la nave, pero luego dijo que no tenía pensado ir sola, en ese momento, Roshi se imaginó algunas cosas y se ofreció para ir con ella, pero ella dijo que el viaje sería más peligroso, así que resignado dijo que no, Bulma pensó en Kakarotto, pero Mr. Popo dijo que él no podría ir ya que su deber como Kami está en la tierra, fue cuando Bulma le pidió a Krilin que la acompañará, este aceptó a regañadientes, dijo que quería aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar con Gohan ya que era muy fuerte para su edad, fue cuando Gohan dijo que él podría ir, su madre Caulifla lo dejaría ir y su padre estaría feliz ya que así podría demostrar su poder, así que estaba decidido, Bulma iría junto a Krilin y Gohan dentro de 10 días al planeta Nameku, esto era para que Bulma pudiera aprenderse el idioma Nameku, así que mientras tanto Gohan y Krilin irían al templo sagrado a entrenar y que sus padres lo aprobarán, así que dentro de 10 días todos se reunirían en el templo sagrado para el momento de la partida.

Fue cuando Gohan y Krilin estaba entrenado en el templo sagrado que Kakarotto se acercó a ellos, le pidió a su hijo que pelearan junto y que atacará con todas sus fuerzas, Gohan aceptó, y comenzaron una larga pelea donde Gohan atacaba con fuerza mientras Kakarotto sonreía, después de horas de pelea, Gohan respiraba agotado y luego miró a su padre que lo miraba orgulloso, este se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Eres muy fuerte, hijo, estoy seguro que si te sigues entrenando podrás a llegar a enfrentarte incluso a Vegeta, así que da lo mejor de ti, hijo - Dijo Kakarotto mientras Gohan lo abrazaba y asentía.

Los diez días pasaron rápidamente siendo el momento de la partida, donde todos estaban en el templo sagrado para despedirse, excepto obviamente Gine y Raditz, Allí estaban Kakarotto junto a Roshi, Son Gohan y Krilin, estos vinieron en la nave con Bulma, Kakarotto les permitió subir por este medio, Kakarotto y Krilin miraban la nave y este último se preguntó si con esa nave llegarían al planeta Nameku, per Bulma llamo su atención diciéndole que estaba muy bien vestido, este llevaba un pantalón blanco, una botas amarillas, una chaqueta verde y amarrillo sobre una camiseta blanca, además de una gorra que decía su nombre, mientras tanto, Bulma vestía un traje de astronauta, además se había cortado el cabello llevándolo hasta el cuello, Bulma le pregunto a Kakarotto donde estaba Gohan, el Saiyan le dijo que quería despedirse de Gine y también de Raditz, minutos después llegó él junto a Caulifla y Kale, Gohan estaba vestido con el Gi tradicional de su padre, solo que la camisa era roja y tenía los kanjis de la escuela de la tortuga en el pecho y en la espalda el kanji de la escuela del gran rey mono y fue el momento de las despedidas.

Caulifla le deseo suerte a su hijo y le dijo que le partiera el trasero a cualquiera que se metiera con él, Kale solo le deseo suerte y que se cuidara mucho, su padre también le deseo suerte y le dijo que les avisará de cualquier cosa que pasará, todos se despidieron y subieron a la nave, se acomodaron mientras Bulma daba la orden de despegar, la nave rápidamente despegó y se perdió en el firmamento entrando al espacio exterior mientras comenzaban su viaje, cuando se calmó por el despegue todos hicieron lo que quisieran, Gohan veía emocionado hacia el espacio, Krilin solo estaba allí sentado mientras Bulma entraba a una habitación que había instalado para cambiarse, después se dedicaron a hacer cualquier cosa mientras seguían su viaje rumbo al planeta Nameku sin saber que les esperaría allí.

Un día mientras viajaban, Bulma le preguntó a Krilin si sabía a donde se había ido el Saiyan que Kakarotto derrotó y dejo ir, pero Krilin le dijo que no sabía, pero que probablemente iría a un planeta donde pudiera recuperarse ya que según dijo Kakarotto se había ido muy mal herido, así que todo dependía de la localización de ese lugar, así nunca se le ocurrirá volver a la Tierra

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del universo, la nave espacial donde viajaba Vegeta, este rememoraba el combate que tuvo con Kakarotto y recordaba sus palabras.

\- "Nuestro orgullo Saiyan no nos permite vivir mientras este Freezer con vida, espero algún día podamos acabar con él, puede que sea al menos esa vez" - Recordó mientras sentía más esas palabras mientras su nave avanzaba.

De vuelta con Bulma y los demás, el viaje de ellos había sido algo movido, pero emocionante según Gohan, en el viaje se encontraron con una nave enorme y extraña que tenía enormes espejos que hacía que todo se reflejara en él, esto lo hacía una muy buena forma de defensa, en esta nave estaban volando muchos niños huérfanos que se había escapado de su planeta y que este había sido atacado por hombres de Freezer, al principio los niños no confiaban en ellos ya que pensaban soldados de Freezer, pero Gohan les dijo que había escuchado ese nombre de su padre y le dijo que ese tal Freezer hace muchos años también destruyó el planeta de los Saiyan donde tanto él como sus padres vivían, pero sobrevivieron, los chicos comenzaron a entender a Gohan, este les siguió contando que encontraron hogar en el planeta Tierra, así que entendía por lo que pasaban, fue cuando la nave fue atacado por una lluvia de meteoritos y Gohan y los demás los ayudaron y salvaron, incluso Bulma los ayudó, al final se hicieron amigos y los chicos les dijo que podían tomar un atajo para llegar al planeta Nameku, así se despidieron y siguieron su viaje.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta seguía viajando por el espacio y rememoraba una y otra vez esa batalla que tuvo con Kakarotto y más aún sus palabras, no podía creer que esas palabras fueran dichas por ese sujeto, pero que le resultaban tan ciertas.

De nuevo con Bulma y los chicos, estos habían tenido otro inconveniente en su viaje, pero algo más serio, primero se encontraron con una tormenta espacial que por poco les cuesta la vida y terminaron en un planeta que pensaron era Nameku, pero en un accidente quedaron inconscientes sin darse cuenta que ese no era el planeta Nameku, sino uno falso.

Casi un mes desde que Vegeta se marchó de la Tierra, en un planeta alejado, las alarmas en aquel lugar se encendieron mientras unos soldados revisaban preguntándose si se trataba del gran Freezer, pero él acababa de salir de allí, luego se dieron cuenta que la señal pertenecía al señor Vegeta, eso les pareció extraño ya que se había adelantado su viaje sin haberlos avisado, uno de los soldados informó a la plataforma que el señor Vegeta había llegado así que debían recibirlo inmediatamente.

En la pista de aterrizaje, tres soldados salían a recibir la nave de Vegeta, se preguntaron por qué solo era una y donde estaba el señor Nappa, la nave de Vegeta impacto con fuerza en un suelo acolchado que amortiguaba su aterrizaje y los soldados esperaron a que saliera, pero la nave no se abría cosa que extraño a los soldados, uno de los soldados dijo que el sensor vital estaba muy débil, se acercaron y vieron que Vegeta estaba usando la cámara de oxígeno, así que abrieron la nave para llevarlo al cuarto de rehabilitación, allí en una cámara de recuperación, un doctor examinaba la máquina mientras la maquina curaba a Vegeta, las heridas eran muy graves, pero pronto se recuperaría.

Mientras tanto, en el falso Nameku, dos extraterrestres habían engañado a los chicos haciéndoles creer que eran Namekian, les hicieron creer que allí en ese planeta existían las esferas del dragón y con la ayuda de esos extraterrestres buscarían las esferas mientras les ayudaba a reparar la nave espacial, que era lo que querían los extraterrestres, buscaron las esferas del dragón en lugares fáciles, pero también muy difíciles y peligrosos de encontrar donde incluían un lago de gas muy venenoso, un gigante y otros, cuando pensaron que las reunieron todas, los extraterrestres revelaron su verdadera apariencia y propósito, mientras ellos estaban en apuros, pero Gohan se libró fácilmente y los venció y así pudieron irse de allí de ese planeta tan hostil.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer N° 79, Vegeta se recuperaba de sus heridas rápidamente, mientras tanto, por la mente del Saiyan pasaba las palabras que le dijo Kakarotto una y otra vez y pensó.

\- _Vencer a Freezer... Kakarotto y yo tenemos razones de sobra para acabar con él, es nuestro orgullo Saiyan -_ Pensó Vegeta mientras continuaba recuperándose, durante toda su recuperación, este pensaba en Kakarotto, pero a su vez pensaba la formar se acabar con Freezer, el solo pensar en él, su odio y rencor aumentaba y su poder hacía burbujear el agua de la máquina de recuperación, los doctores presentes ya estaban preparando todo ya que pronto la recuperación del Saiyan estaría completa, las luces brillaban dentro de la máquina mientras Vegeta era reanimado, los doctores apagaron la máquina mientras el agua dentro de esta se vaciaba, la cámara se abrió y Vegeta se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaba los cables y la máscara de oxígeno, Vegeta abrió los ojos mientras salía de la máquina, fue cuando uno de los doctores dijo.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, no pudimos reconstruir su cola - Dijo el doctor mientras Vegeta solo decía.

\- No importa, ya crecerá - Dijo el Saiyan mientras comprobaba su cuerpo viendo que estaba completamente recuperado y sonrió feliz listo para la pelea, después de recuperarse, Vegeta se estaba poniendo su nueva armadura de combate igual que la anterior, uno de los doctores decía que al parecer tuvo problemas en aquel lugar ya que la armadura anterior término hecha pedazos y eso que era muy resistente a pesar de que era de goma, luego le preguntó a Vegeta que fue lo que había sucedido, Vegeta solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo y recordar la paliza que le dio Kakarotto solo para hacerle ver su error, Vegeta gruño furioso y solo dijo.

\- Me hicieron abrir los ojos - Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía los guantes y su nueva armadura de combate, luego para no levantar sospechas dijo - ¿Se encuentra aquí el gran Freezer? - Preguntó Vegeta mientras se arreglaba sus ropas, el doctor le dijo que no ya que había salido por un momento a lo que Vegeta dijo - Vaya, parece que ya no le gusta este planeta - Dijo Vegeta mientras pensaba en Freezer, pero luego el doctor le dijo que un sujeto llamado Kyui lo estaba buscando, le dijo que le dijera que cuando se recuperará lo estaría esperando en el cuarto de entrenamiento a lo que Vegeta respondió con burla - Pues dile a ese fastidioso enajenado que no tengo nada que decirle, ¿te quedo claro? - Dijo Vegeta con desprecio mientras se iba, el doctor trato de detenerlo ya que se la había olvidado su rastreador, pero Vegeta le dijo que no lo necesitaba mientras seguía su camino dejando confundido al doctor.

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos pensativo, ¿dónde estaría Freezer? Esto era lo que se preguntaba mientras caminaba, pero alguien se interponía en su camino, aun así no se detuvo, era el sujeto llamado Kyui que decía que al parecer se había enterado de que había llegado al planeta, además de que no regresaron con el Nappa ni Raditz, pensó ya estarían muertos y le preguntó a Vegeta quien había sido y quien hizo sufrir al Saiyan invencible, pero Vegeta paso por su lado ignorándolo, pero Kyui lo detuvo del hombro diciéndole que el gran Freezer estaba muy enojado con el Saiyan por irse de allí sin avisarle, pero Vegeta finalmente dijo.

\- Él no puede quejarse puesto que él no está aquí - Dijo Vegeta, esto molesto Kyui, pero Vegeta le dijo - Que esperas, quita tu sucia mano de mi hombro - Dijo mientras el sujeto la retiraba con algo de miedo, pero no dejo de hablar hablando sobre Freezer y su generosidad y que era seguro que lo iba a perdonar gracias a su gran descubrimiento y felicitó a Vegeta, esto dejo confundido y le preguntó de que hablaba, el sujeto le dijo que el gran Freezer estaba muy contento ya que muy pronto podría apoderarse de la juventud eterna, entonces eso hizo que Vegeta entendiera.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Freezer salió solo para ir a ese planeta? - Preguntó Vegeta consternado a lo que Kyui dijo sonriendo.

\- Él fue al planeta Nameku - Dijo mientras Vegeta enojado pensaba que eso no podía ser, pero obvio había escuchado todo por medio de los rastreadores.

\- _Sino hago algo seré su sirviente para toda la vida y vencerlo sería imposible, debo impedir que obtenga las esferas del dragón_ \- Pensó Vegeta enojado mientras Kyui seguía hablando de que había escuchado que el Saiyan también quería la vida eterna, pero ahora debía resignarse ya que Freezer lo obtendrá primero y que después de eso acabará con todos los Namekian para que nadie pueda obtenerlas esferas, molesto Vegeta salió corriendo para impedir que eso sucediera a toda costa, no iba permitir que las esferas del dragón cayeran en manos de Freezer, por el camino se encontró al doctor que lo atendió y vio que tenía aún su rastreador en su mano, se lo quito ya que probablemente lo necesitaría y siguió su camino hasta la plataforma de despegue y saltó para meterse en una nave y esta despego de inmediato mientras Kyui lo llamaba furioso.

\- No le permitiré a Freezer que tenga la vida eterna, primero tiene que morir ese maldito - Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía el rastreador y la nave se adentraba al espacio exterior rumbo al planeta Nameku.

Después de haber logrado salir de aquel falso Nameku, Bulma y los chicos continuaron su viaje rumbo al verdadero planeta Nameku mientras que Vegeta volaba hacía al verdadero planeta Nameku, este pensaba que no iba a permitir que Freezer se apoderara de las esferas del dragón, haría lo imposible incluso enfrentarse a él, pero sabía que no lo podría vencer, pero lo intentaría o al menos impediría que Freezer cumpliera su deseo, por alguna razón a Vegeta ya no le interesaba su deseo de vida eterna, un orgulloso Saiyan no obtiene poder por medios mágicos si no que lo obtiene de sus luchas a muerte, por eso debía admitir para su desgracia que Kakarotto tenía razón y no podía evitar admirar su espíritu de combate y deseos de hacerse más fuerte en cada batalla, estaba seguro que él se estaría haciendo más fuerte, esto pensó Vegeta mientras volaba por el espacio.

Mientras tanto con Bulma y los demás, habían pasado 34 días desde que salieron de la Tierra y finalmente llegaron al verdadero planeta Nameku, les pareció hermoso y se preguntaron si era el verdadero, pero la misma Bulma se los confirmó así que de inmediato aterrizaron, al hacerlo vieron los paisajes del planeta y se alegraron de haber llegado, luego Bulma les pidió que esperaran ya que debí de investigar qué tipo de elementos había en la atmosfera así que previendo esto podría saber si había oxígeno en la atmosfera muy pronto, aunque también tenía máscaras de oxígeno, pero luego Bulma vio por la ventana de la nave que Krilin y Gohan habían salido sin más, esto causo que la chica se cayera de espaldas al verlos afuera.

Los dos chicos observaban asombrados el lugar, les parecía que ese planeta era muy parecido al de la Tierra, en ese momento, Bulma los comenzó a regañar por que se hubiesen salido de la nave antes de tiempo y sin precaución, a lo que Bulma le pareció intolerable, pero luego sacó el radar del dragón para buscar las esferas del dragón y ver si existían allí en ese planeta, al activarlo, vio que había 4 esferas reunidas y otras dos repartidas en el radar y se alegró, luego les enseño esto a los chicos, pero Krilin le jaló las mejillas y la chica le preguntó que hacía, a lo que Krilin solo dijo que estaba comprobando si era ella en verdad, pero con un golpe le comprobó a Krilin que era la realidad, esto causó la risa de todos, pero Gohan sintió un ki y miró hacía aquella dirección, Gohan le hizo saber a Krilin sobre aquel ki que era muy fuerte, Krilin se concentró y comprobó que era cierto, luego pudieron sentir que había varios ki y que eran muy poderosos, eso preocupó a Krilin, pero Gohan sonrió, ese era su momento de demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto, por su parte, Bulma solo les dijo que se calmaran ya que era posible que se tratara de los ki de los Namekian, eso era obvio ya que Piccolo y el viejo Kami eran muy fuertes, pero Krilin dijo que se sentía un gran ki maligno, pero Bulma dijo que incluso el mismo Kaiō-sama les dijo que los Namekian eran personas muy tranquilas, así que se decidió a ir a buscar las 4 esferas que estaban reunidas, Krilin se convenció de eso, pero Gohan no y estaba ansioso por saber de quien se trataba ese ki maligno, pero de repente, escucharon algo y al ver al cielo vieron que una nave en forma de esfera entraba al planeta y aterrizaba a lo lejos, todos reconocieron la nave espacial de Vegeta y Bulma y Krilin se asustaron, pero Gohan podía sentir que era cierto que era el ki de Vegeta, pero era diferente.

Krilin estaba furioso al saber que ese Saiyan había venido a ese planeta, luego le dijo a Gohan que desapareciera su ki sino Vegeta vendría a buscarlos, a pesar de todo, Gohan lo hizo, pero su padre le había dicho que si su enemigo era Freezer, lo más probable era que Vegeta también quisiera enfrentarlo, quizás no se hicieran amigos, pero podría haber una alianza, eso le había dicho su padre, Bulma por su parte estaba muy asustada ya que nunca pensó que se recuperará tan pronto, Krilin dijo que era lógico que viniera allí ya que sabía sobre las esferas del dragón de ese planeta, Bulma pensó que lo mejor era regresar a la Tierra ya que esto era muy peligroso, pero Krilin le dijo que no podían hacer eso ya que no debían permitir que se quedará Vegeta con las esferas, pero Bulma dijo que la comunicación tardaría ya que no estaban listas las cosas.

Así que decidieron que era mejor que Krilin y Gohan se quedarán mientras Bulma regresaba a la Tierra y traía a Kakarotto, solo sería dos meses de ida y vuelta, se pusieron optimistas ante esto.

Mientras tanto, donde había aterrizado Vegeta, está ya estaba afuera del cráter de impacto y se ponía el rastreador para buscar a Freezer, se dijo así mismo que podría vencer a los soldados de Freezer, pero no podría enfrentarse a este ni usando todo su poder, en ese momento entendía lo que había dicho Kakarotto en su batalla.

-"Freezer acabo con los Saiyan por que les tenía miedo a estos ya que su poder aumentaba con cada batalla, imagina que poderosos Saiyan lo enfrentarán juntos, podrían llegar a vencerlo"- Recordó lo que dijo mientras pensaba si junto a Kakarotto ambos podrían vencerlo, pero desestimo eso, era seguro que él no vendría allí, así que le quedaba a él impedir que Freezer se hiciera inmortal.

Se puso su rastreador y lo activó. Vegeta localizó varias presencias en una dirección y dijo.

\- Así que ese maldito se trajo a Zarbon y Dodoria - Dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba por el lugar.

De regreso con Bulma y los chicos, estaba lista para despegar mientras preparaba algunas cosas y dejaba otras a los chicos, pero en ese momento, escucharon algo y vieron que se aproximaba otra nave parecida a la anterior y aterrizó en el mismo lugar, ellos se asustaron al saber quién estaría invadiendo ese planeta.

Mientras tanto, en una aldea lejana del planeta, estaban varios soldados ante los cuerpos muertos de varios Namekian mientras uno de ellos traía una enorme esfera del dragón, esta era la de tres estrellas, y se la presentaba a su líder que estaba dentro de una pequeña nave junto a dos soldados.

El primero era Dodoria, era un ser de cuerpo ancho, su piel era de color rosa y poseía varios pinchos que sobresalían por su cabeza y brazos, además de tener tres dedos en las manos. Vestía una armadura de combate de color azul y marrón, siendo distinta a la de los demás soldados, y además poseía un rastreador de vidrio verde, este tenía bajo su brazo la esfera de 7 estrellas

El otro era Zarbon, era una persona muy alta y delgada, su cabello era largo y trenzando, de color verde, llevaba una especie de joya en la frente con unos colgantes. Sus ojos eran de color dorado y su piel de color celeste claro. Vestía una armadura de combate, acompañado de calienta-piernas azules que cubrían hasta la rodilla, calentadores de brazo rosas que cubrían hasta el codo, y usaba un calzón azul. también llevaba un rastreador de color azul, este tenía bajo brazos las esferas d estrellas

Pero el sujeto que estaba en el vehículo era el más poderoso, este era Freezer, el emperador del universo, era un ser de figura humanoide enfundado en una armadura púrpura de hombreras anchas marrones, piel clara, con brazos y piernas de un curioso rojo rosa pálido con un patrón semejante a anillos, al igual que su cola y en la punta era morado con una cabeza redonda donde se puede ver una especie de gema morada incrustada en ella así como dos largos cuernos rectos a los lados de la misma, Freezer era de una raza conocida como demonios del frío, con su sola presencia demostraba enorme poder, maldad y crueldad mientras sonreía al ver la 4 esfera del dragón que reunía.

\- Que bien, ya solo nos faltan tres - Dijo Freezer sonriendo, finalmente había parecido el enemigo natural de los Saiyan, una gran batalla se acercaba.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando la historia, dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Respondiendo review.**

 **Cristhian1993: No lo creas, habrán muchos cambios, sobretodo entre Vegeta y Gohan, pero en este cap comenzaras a darte cuenta.**

* * *

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **El Gran Emperador, Freezer**

El planeta Nameku era un planeta lleno de paz y esperanza, pero se vio asolado por la llegada de Freezer para tomar las esferas del dragón, mientras tanto, Bulma y los demás se preguntaban quién era ese otro sujeto que había llegado después de Vegeta, tanto Kakarotto como Gine y las esposas del Saiyan estaban en la tierra y no sabían de otros Saiyan, hasta hora.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea destruida donde estaban Freezer y sus hombres, uno de ellos le traía la cuarta esfera del dragón siendo esta la de dos estrellas, Freezer sonrió mientras el soldado le entregaba la esfera a Dodoria.

\- Llévalas con precaución, por favor, soldado Dodoria porque parece ser que Vegeta también las quiere - Dijo Freezer sonriendo mientras Zarbon se ponía serio y activaba su rastreador.

\- Gran Freezer, déjeme informarle que Kyui acaba de llegar a su destino después de Vegeta - Dijo el peliverde mientras continuaba - Pero antes de ellos, quiero informarle que llegaron dos presencias muy poderosas, una de ellas es muy cercano al poder de Vegeta, aunque han desaparecido, ya están revisando la región donde detectaron las presencias, le aseguro que ya encontraron esos individuos - Dijo Zarbon a su amo que solo lo escuchó, no dándole importancia a esas presencias.

\- Pero el principal problema es eliminar al estúpido de Vegeta que se atrevió a traicionarme - Dijo Vegeta mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Si ese es el problema no debe que preocuparse, Kyui se encargará de eliminar a Vegeta inmediatamente, ya que desde que se conocieron los dos se odian y tienen la misma fuerza, me imagino que Vegeta tendrá más dificultades - Dijo Zarbon mientras en aquel lugar donde aterrizó Kyui, este buscaba a Vegeta usando su rastreador y al encontrarlo se fue a adonde este se encontraba mientras ansiaba poder eliminar a Vegeta, pero Vegeta lo escuchó y dijo.

\- No me hagas reír, no podrás eliminarme tan fácilmente, debes intentarlo, si es que te atreves - Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía.

\- Acaso no estas mirando tu rastreador, mi poder de pelea es más alto que el tuyo - Dijo Kyui mientras Vegeta lo veía, pero solo rio ante eso.

Mientras tanto con Bulma y los demás, está ya quería irse de inmediato a la Tierra y le dejaba la misión de buscar las esferas a Gohan y Krilin, este la detuvo ya que no sabía que harían ahora, pero Gohan dijo que su propósito era buscar las esferas del dragón así que eso debían de hacer, ya resolverían el problema con Vegeta, comenzaron hablar sobre como harían eso ya que además habían otras presencias muy poderosas, pero aun así Gohan quería quedarse, pero este sintió dos presencias que se acercaban, cuando los vieron se dieron cuenta que tenían armaduras parecidas a las que usaba Vegeta, pero eran diferentes, sin pensarlo, los sujetos dispararon desde unas armas en sus brazos y destruyeron la nave espacial, esto enfureció a Gohan y a gran velocidad se lanzó al ataque dándole un rodillazo en la cara a uno y una fuerte patada a otro en la cara que le hizo blanquear los ojos ya que le había rompido la nunca para luego golpear al otro juntando sus mano y casi rompiéndole el cráneo lo mando contra el lago y se perdió allí mientras el otro también caía en el lago, Gohan aterrizó y le sonrió a Krilin que veía sorprendido al pequeño Saiyan, sin duda era hijo de Kakarotto y Caulifla, era muy poderoso.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se tiraba al suelo llorando ya que habían destruido la nave y ahora no podía regresar a la Tierra.

De vuelta con Freezer y sus hombres, el emperador le preguntó a Zarbon que por que esa seriedad, a lo que Zarbon respondió.

\- Permítame, gran Freezer, lo que sucede tiene que ver con el asunto anterior - Dijo, esto llamó la atención de Dodoria mientras Freezer los escuchaba - Parece que no son personas ordinarias, uno de ellos pudo elevar su poder de pelea en tan solo unos instantes, después de derrotar a los investigadores, volvió a desaparecer - Terminó Zarbon mientras Freezer sonreía.

\- Oh eso si me parece muy extraño, porque ese poder no es de Vegeta - Dijo Freezer mientras Zarbon asentía.

\- El poder y la presencia de Vegeta son diferentes, aunque curiosamente algo parecidos, el poder que apareció y desapareció de repente tenían un poder de pelea entre los 2000 y los 5000 - Dijo Zarbon a lo que Freezer solo dijo que no era de preocuparse, pero su actitud era muy imprudente, así que ordenó que si los encontraban en otra ocasión debían eliminarlos.

Mientras tanto, Bulma trataba de ver si podía reparar la nave, pero era caso perdido mientras lloraban diciendo que ese era el fina ya que no podrían regresar a la Tierra, pero Krilin le dijo que debía apresurarse a tomar las cosas necesarias e irse de allí ya que podrían venir más enemigos, además debían comunicarse con la Tierra para decirles el asunto y que Kakarotto viniera lo más pronto posible, Bulma a regañadientes recogió lo que podía y se fueron de allí.

De vuelta con el Saiyan mayor, Vegeta finalmente veía que Kyui llegaba donde él estaba y sonreía diciendo que era un estorbo que debía eliminar. Kyui paso volando muy rápido al lado de Vegeta, este lo esquivó, pero Kyui volvió atacar cayendo sobre él causando una explosión, pero el Saiyan había saltado y quedó volando en el aire mientras Kyui estaba en el suelo, Kyui dijo que finalmente había llegado el día en que acabaría con él, incluso dijo, mirando su rastreador que su poder había disminuido y que no tendría oportunidad de ganarle, a lo que Vegeta rio burlándose de que lo considerara su rival y dijo.

\- ¿Eso crees? Entonces te enseñaré algo interesante, cuando fui a la Tierra un poderoso guerrero me enseño algunos trucos, principalmente uno que vale la pena - Dijo Vegeta mientras veía a Kyui y este se burlaba de él diciendo que cual era eso - Es el control de mi máximo poder de pelea - Dijo Vegeta se ponía en posición y comenzó a evocar su poder y comenzó a aumentarlo, a Kyui se le borró su sonrisa al ver como el poder de Vegeta aumentaba más y más mientras este le decía como aumentaba su poder de pelea al punto que asustó Kyui que gritó incrédulo diciendo que hace un momento tenían el mismo poder a lo que Vegeta dijo - Eres un estúpido, déjame advertirte que he estado peleando constantemente, sobre todo tuve una pelea con un sujeto que estoy seguro no uso todo su poder y aun así por poco muero en la Tierra. ¿Tú, que siempre creíste que iba estar al lado de Freezer, con el mismo poder que una sabandija como tú? - Dijo mientras aumentaba más y más su poder de pelea ante la mirada aterrada de Kyui e hizo explotar su rastreador al igual que el de Zarbon lejos de allí que estaba viendo también el poder y el aumento de poder de Vegeta, esto llamó la atención de Freezer y Dodoria, este le preguntó que qué sucedía a lo que el peliverde dijo que al parecer era descompostura por que la cantidad de poder de pelea de Vegeta que apareció en el rastreador sobrepaso los 25 mil, esto sorprendió un poco a Dodoria que dijo sonriendo que seguro era una descompostura ya que su rastreador era viejo, a lo que Dodoria activo el suyo y Zarbon lo miró. Dodoria veía el poder de pelea de Vegeta y se sorprendió ya que su poder de pelea ahora estaba en los 27 mil, esto sorprendió a los ya que eso quería decir que Vegeta sobrepasaba sus poderes, Dodoria, pensó que era extraño ya que antes su poder de pelea llegaba a los 18 mil, pero Freezer les dijo.

\- No hay de que sorprenderse, Vegeta tuvo una pelea en la cual estuvo a punto de arriesgar su vida. Seguramente aprendió una técnica en la Tierra que lo hizo elevar su poder - Dijo Freezer, Zarbon iba a decir algo, pero Freezer continuó - Por eso tiene 27 mil de poder, pero si ustedes pelean con él no tendrán problema de sobrepasar ese poder, ¿o acaso me equivoco? - Dijo Freezer mientras sonreía - Vegeta busca las esferas del dragón para pedir el mismo deseo que yo o impedir que yo consiga el mío, es así ya que sabe que si no lo logra nunca podrá derrotarme, desde un principio, Vegeta no me respetó, él se fue a la Tierra sin que yo se lo ordenara y parece ser que su propósito es acabar conmigo, lo cual es algo absurdo, pero se arrepentirá por haberse puesto en contra mía.

Mientras tanto, Kyui estaba aterrado y retrocedía mientras trataba de convencer a Vegeta de unirse para vencer a Freezer, pero Vegeta furioso no le escuchaba, incluso le propuso unirse para vencer a Zarbon y Dodoria, pero Vegeta avanzaba furioso no creyendo las mentiras de Kyui, este de manera desesperada, engaño a Vegeta mintiendo que detrás de Vegeta estaba Freezer, cuando el Saiyan se giró, Kyui saltó y comenzó a atacarlo con rápidos disparos de energía causando una explosión tras otra y lanzó un último ataque que causó una gran domo de energía que explotó, Kyui respiraba agotado mientras miraba sonriendo pensando que había vencido a Vegeta al ver que no había rastro de él en aquélla destrucción, al aterrizar dijo que no importaba que tanto había aumentado su poder, no podría sobrevivir a ese ataque mortal, pero escucho a Vegeta aun lado.

\- Eres un insolente, me has decepcionado, tu plan no sirvió para nada, que pelea tan aburrida es esta - Dijo Vegeta mirando lo molesto y con los brazos cruzados, Kyui estaba aterrado y le preguntó que de donde salió, a lo que Vegeta dijo - Si mi poder de pelea ha aumentado, eso quiere decir que también mi velocidad - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo diciendo que lo había hecho enfadar mucho y que acabaría ahora mismo con él, Kyui, asustado, salió corriendo, pero cayó al suelo mientras miraba a Vegeta aterrado, pero se rodeó de un aura roja y se fue volando mientras Vegeta se rodeaba de un aura azul oscura y a gran velocidad voló para cortarle el paso a Kyui y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que atravesó su abdomen incluso su armadura y luego lanzó una ráfaga de energía que hizo volar en mil pedazos a Kyui mientras Vegeta sonreía.

De vuelta con Freezer y sus hombres, a Dodoria comprobaba que era cierto el poder de pelea de Vegeta de 27 mil, eliminó a Kyui en cuestión de segundos.

\- Eso no es algo sorprendente, ahora vayamos a buscar la quinta esfera del dragón - Dijo Freezer sonriendo.

De vuelta con Vegeta, él se quedaba pensativo, al parecer Freezer y loa demás se enteraron de todos sus actos por medio del rastreador, además que no se equivocaba al pensar que estaba al mismo nivel que Zarbon y Dodoria, pero sin duda, le sería imposible ganarle a Freezer solo, pero también escuchó que si no se reunían las siete esferas no se podría conceder el deseo que quería, así que decidió buscar las otras esferas del dragón o tratar de robar las que tiene Freezer, no permitiría que Freezer las obtuviera.

De regreso con Freezer, un soldado detecto la presencia de 10 Namekian hacía cierta dirección, lo que alegró a Freezer y espera encontrar la quinta esfera, además de que debía tener cuidado ya que había otros, aparte de Vegeta que buscaban las esferas del dragón, de inmediato se rodearon de auras de poder y se fueron volando.

Por su parte, Vegeta estaba dispuesto a derrotar a Freezer mientras iniciaba su ida.

Mientras tanto con Krilin y los demás, recorrían el lugar caminando para no ser detectados, pero Bulma estaba cansada de caminar, ella les cuestionó el por qué no la llevaban volando, pero Gohan dijo que debían pasar desapercibidos, pero Krilin vio a lo lejos una cueva, así que decidieron refugiarse allí.

Fue cuando iban a entrar a la cueva que detectaron una enorme presencia que se dirigía hacia esa dirección y Krilin gritó que se escondieron.

Mientras estaban oculto, vieron pasar a muchas personas volando pasándolos de largo y se alejaron perdiéndose a lo lejos, Bulma se alivió al pensar que no habían venido por ellos sino que solo pasaron sin velos, pero luego vio a Krilin que estaba temblando de miedo, al igual que Gohan, solo que este temblaba de ira, Krilin respiró agitado y le pidió a Bulma que revisará el radar del dragón, la mujer le preguntó que por qué quería eso, Krilin dijo que la vez que revisaron el radar vieron cuatro esferas reunidas así que debía hacerlo rápido, cuando lo hizo, vio que las 4 esferas se movían a gran velocidad, así que esos sujetos las llevaban, Krilin se preocupó más ya que lo sospechaba, luego miró a Gohan que estaba furioso y se acercó para tratar de calmarlo ya que su presencia ya que estaba aumentando rápidamente y le pregunto que qué le pasaba.

\- Ese sujeto, el que iba adelante de todos, es muy poderoso, mi papá me habló de él, me dijo que la abuela Gine le dijo como era el sujeto que destruyó su planeta y él me lo dijo a mí, ese sujeto era Freezer, ese maldito fue el que acabó con los Saiyan del planeta Vegeta y con mi abuelo Bardock, mi mamá también me habló de él, ese maldito sin duda es muy poderoso, Bulma, debes apresurarte en llamar a papá, él es el único que podría enfrentarlo - Dijo Gohan mientras apretaba los puños, Krilin lo miró y se sorprendió, así que ese era el tal Freezer, de solo pensarlo lo aterraba, había sentido su poder con solo verlo, pero Gohan solo lo veía con furia, además estaba él hecho de que era mucho más fuerte que Vegeta y que con él iban más sujetos poderosos, pensó que quizás era amigos de Vegeta, pero Gohan lo interrumpió - No, Vegeta lo odia tanto como mis padres o mi abuela, mi papá me dijo que Vegeta estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a Freezer y que podría ser un aliado, quizás fuera temporal, pero está en el orgullo Saiyan que todos nosotros odiemos y queramos acabar con él - Dijo Gohan mientras se quedaba pensativo, Krilin lo vio y dudo bastante en que pudieran considerar a Vegeta como un aliado, fue cuando Bulma les dijo mirando el radar que al parecer, esos sujetos iban en busca de otra esfera del dragón que estaba cerca de allí, Krilin le pregunto dónde quedaba ese lugar y ella se lo señaló, en ese dirección anteriormente habían sentido los ki de varios Namekian, Krilin y Gohan decidieron ir a ver que sucedía y le dijeron a Bulma que se acomodara y llamará a la Tierra para que Kakarotto viniera de inmediato, esta aceptó mientras Krilin y Gohan se iban saltando y corriendo rápidamente para no levantar sospechas mientras Bulma entraba a la cueva y sacaba todo para llamar a la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, en el mismísimo templo sagrado, Kale y Caulifla se entrenaban con fuerza como todos los días, esta vez usaban ropas pesadas, no entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo ya que en ese momento Kakarotto estaba allí entrenando bajo condiciones más duras que las anteriores, según dijo había arreglado la habitación del tiempo para que en vez de tener solo el doble de gravedad que la tierra tuviera entre 10 y 15 veces la gravedad de la tierra, esto era ya que se había acostumbrado a la gravedad del planeta de Kaiō-sama, así que por ahora ellas tenían que entrenar así.

Las cosas en la Tierra no habían cambiado mucho, de vez en cuando venían visitas, más que todo el maestro Roshi ya que quería saber lo que sucedía en el planeta Nameku ya que allí habían colocado el teléfono satelital para comunicarse, también venía Gine a avisar sobre el progreso de Raditz, se hacía más fuerte y se estaba comportando tranquilo, tenía sus momentos de arrogancia, pero los controlaba entrenando.

Fue ese día que las chicas estaban entrenando que el teléfono sonó, Caulifla fue la que contestó y escuchó la voz de Bulma, esta les dijo que ya habían llegado al planeta Nameku, pero que se toparon con enemigos muy fuertes, incluso el mismo Vegeta estaba allí, pero luego dijo que al parecer y según dijo Gohan, también estaba un sujeto llamado Freezer, esto asustó un poco a Caulifla mientras Kale la miraba preocupada, de inmediato Bulma le dijo que Kakarotto debía venir de inmediato ya que las cosas estaban muy peligrosas allí, después de terminar, Caulifla colgó y dijo.

\- F-Freezer está en el planeta Nameku, también está buscando las esferas del dragón, al parecer su ambición de ser inmortal aun la tiene, esto puede ser muy malo para mi Gohan, es mucho para él sin importar que tan fuerte sea - Dijo Caulifla mientras estaba molesta y preocupada por su hijo al igual que Kale, en ese momento sintieron una presencia enorme y miraron al templo, allí salía Kakarotto con sus ropas muy rotas y dañadas mientras veía a su esposa Caulifla, esta lo miró y se acercó rápidamente a decirle lo que había pasado en Nameku, una gran rabia sintió Kakarotto mientras el templo se estremecía y dijo.

\- ¡Finalmente aparece ese maldito de Freezer, iré de inmediato al planeta Nameku para acabar con él de una vez! - Dijo Kakarotto mientras les decía que se iría de una vez y salvaría Gohan no sin antes acabar con Freezer, ellas le pidieron ir con él, pero el Saiyan les dijo que no ya que no serían rival para él y que debían quedarse en caso de que obtuviera las esferas del dragón, así podrían revivir a Piccolo y así también a Kami-sama y traer de vuelta las esferas del dragón de la tierra, así podrían buscarlas y usarlas. Las mujeres Saiyan no tuvieron tiempo de replicar ya que Kakarotto corrió rápidamente y se lanzó para caer a gran velocidad para ir a la Corporación Cápsula e irse en la nave que ya estaba preparada, al parecer, Gine dijo que la nave estaría lista más pronto, pero que Bulma no la escuchó que podrían irse en ella, así que ahora Kakarotto podría usarla.

Kakarotto llegó a la Torre Karin y le pidió semillas Senzu a Yajirobe ya que debía irse al planeta Nameku, el samurái ermitaño le dio una bolsa con bastantes semillas, así a gran velocidad, Kakarotto se fue rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Nameku, Krilin y Gohan avanzaban muy rápido, varias veces, Krilin le pidió que debía tranquilizarse y disminuir su ki ya que era muy grande.

De vuelta en la Tierra, Kakarotto llegó rápidamente a la Corporación Cápsula y encontró al Dr. Brift, el Saiyan le preguntó si ya estaba la nave y le contó que debía irse de inmediato, el Dr. Brift le dijo que, si y entraron, era una enorme nave espacial en forma de esfera del tamaño de una casa de casi tres pisos, con una maquina central y el mando a un lado, también había unas escaleras que iban a la cocina, baño y habitación. El Dr. Brift le dijo que la había con las especificaciones que quería incluso un poco más, Kakarotto se alegró y estaba listo para irse al planeta Nameku y comenzar su entrenamiento en aquella nave, el Dr. Brift le explicó como volar la nave, también como manejar el centro de mando de gravedad artificial, gracias a las naves de Kale y Caulifla y de la ayuda de Gine pudo hacer la nave fuese no solo veloz sino que la nave podría resistir una gravedad de hasta 150g, de inmediato Kakarotto se preparó para irse, según el Dr. Brift podría llegar al planeta Nameku en 6 días, así que sin más Kakarotto arrancó la nave y esta despegó y a gran velocidad se fue y se perdió en el cielo mientras de adentraba en el espacio exterior, muy pronto llegaría al planeta Nameku para enfrentarse a Freezer y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el planeta Nameku, Gohan y Krilin llegaron al lugar donde al parecer habían llegado ese tal Freezer y sus hombres, desde una colina se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba, pero tuvieron que cambiar de lugar ya que estaban directamente frente a ellos, cuando estuvieron en buena posición, vieron unas casas que se parecían a la nave en la que habían viajado y allí estaba Freezer y sus hombres, se preguntaron que estarían haciendo, pero luego vieron las esferas del dragón y se dieron cuenta del tamaño de estas, eran enormes en comparación con las de la tierra, luego pusieron atención a lo que hacían y escucharon, al parecer, habían cinco personas dentro de aquella casa y las hicieron salir, al hacerlo, Krilin y Gohan se dieron cuenta del parecido que tenía uno de ellos con Piccolo, sin duda eran Namekian, además junto a él estaban dos niños Namekian.

Mientras tanto de vuelta con Kakarotto, este veía por la ventana el espacio y veía la gran velocidad con la que volaba, pero sin más comenzó con su entrenamiento empezando con una gravedad aumentada a 20g y sin más comenzó su duro entrenamiento mientras avanzaba por el espacio.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el planeta Nameku, Gohan y Krilin veían como los soldados de Freezer sacaban a todos los Namekian que había en la casa, uno de los niños Namekian, veía asustado a los soldados de Freezer mientras Krilin se preguntaba que iban a hacer con esos Namekian, por su parte Gohan veía muy serio lo que sucedía.

Los Namekian fueron puesto ante Freezer y uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder de esa aldea, veía enfadado a como Zarbon y Dodoria tenían las esferas del dragón, 4 para ser preciso, Freezer comenzó a hablar diciendo que como se había dado cuenta estaba reuniendo las esferas del dragón, el emperador se presentó diciendo su nombre y luego preguntó dónde se encontraban los demás Namekian de esa aldea, pero ninguno de los Namekian dijo nada, así que Freezer decidió matarlos, así su mano se cubrió de un aura rosa y luego en la punta de su dedo se formó una pequeña esfera de poder brillante de color fucsia que vibraba de poder, estaba listo para acabar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Kakarotto, este continuaba su entrenamiento, para acostumbrarse a la gravedad de 20g decidió comenzar con 10 mil flexiones, 10 abdominales y 10 sentadillas y más ejercicios así, y continuaba entrenándose de manera muy estricta, usaba sus ropas pesadas para acelerar más el entrenamiento.

De vuelta con Freezer, este golpeaba con suavidad su vehículo con su cola mientras aún tenía esa esfera en su dedo, pero luego se detuvo y la esfera desapareció, de nuevo les pidió que les dijera donde estaban los demás, pero el anciano líder habló en idioma Nameku, cosa que fastidió a Freezer y le pidió que hablará el idioma común ya que sabía que lo hablaban, el anciano dijo que los demás salieron a trabajar al campo mientras los anciano y los niños se quedaban allí, esto hizo que Freezer, dijera que así estaba mejor, si decía la verdad no les harían daño, pero Gohan que escucho lo que decían, podían notar la mentira en esas palabras cosa que lo enfureció.

Freezer le preguntó al anciano donde estaba la esfera que ellos tenían, pero el anciano dijo que ellos no la tenían, Freezer rio y luego le preguntó a Dodoria que fue lo que dijo el último Namekian que mataron, Dodoria respondió que solo le darían esa esfera a una persona valiente de aquí, a lo que Freezer dijo que era verdad, ese Namekian era muy terca y no quiso cooperar ni siquiera siendo gentil, así que se vería en la penosa necesidad de eliminarlos, esto asustó a los Namekian mientras el anciano líder protegía a los niños y puso en alerta a Gohan y Krilin, luego Freezer dijo que le habían contado que las esferas del dragón fueron creadas por el más anciano del planeta y que cada esfera era protegida por 7 ancianos, en ocasiones ellos hacían algunas pruebas donde comparaban su conocimiento y su fuerza, discuten sobre las razones que se plantean y otras cosas más, si él es aceptado por los ancianos como valiente tendrá la oportunidad de usar las esferas del dragón, Freezer dijo que quería hacerlo tal y como se decía, pero desde un principio no se las querían entregar fue por eso que tuvo la necesidad de matarlos, el anciano le cuestionó el haber hecho esa barbaridad.

Lo que quizás no sabía Freezer, era que Vegeta estaba escuchando también la conversación sentado con una expresión pensativa y sería, sin duda Freezer estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir las esferas, a Vegeta no le interesaba hacer una masacre para conseguir las esferas, llamaría la atención, así que mejor se las robaría a Freezer cuando le faltará una.

De regreso con Freezer, el anciano le dijo cuestionó que los ancianos no le entregarían las esferas amablemente, pero Freezer le dijo que no le entendían y le pidió a Zarbon que les explicará.

A una gran velocidad, Zarbon desapareció aun con las dos esferas del dragón en sus brazos y apareció detrás de uno de los anciano y le dio una fuerte patada que le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante, esto enfureció a uno de los ancianos que se lanzó al ataque, el líder no alcanzó a impedirlo mientras Zarbon lanzaba la esfera al aire y saltaba para ver como el Namekian disparaba una onda de energía que golpeó a uno de los soldados de Freezer matándolo y destruyendo su rastreador, cuando el ataque terminó, el anciano vio hacía arriba donde estaba Zarbon y creo una onda de energía que disparó al anciano matándolo dejando su cuerpo quemado y humeante ante la mirada del anciano líder y los niños.

Zarbon aterrizó junto a Freezer y atrapó la esfera del dragón que había arrojado, el anciano protegía a los niños mientras Krilin estaba asustado por lo fuertes que eran, por su parte Gohan estaba cada vez más furioso, Krilin tuvo que tratar de calmarlo para que bajara su ki, pero Gohan le dijo que se callara que no harían nada estando allí, que debían hacer algo y no como unos cobardes, Krilin le replicó que no podían ganarle, pero Gohan dijo que al menos morirían haciendo algo.

Freezer le dijo al anciano líder que qué le había parecido lo que vio y le preguntó si él sí podría tratarlo amablemente, los soldados de Freezer reían al ver la impotencia del anciano, este le preguntó a Freezer porque estaba reuniendo las esferas del dragón, a lo que Freezer dijo que solo era para pedir un deseo insignificante, que solo quería obtener la vida eterna, solo eso, Krilin dijo que ese era el mismo deseo que quería Vegeta a lo cual Gohan dijo que era así ya que deseaba acabar con Freezer.

El anciano líder dijo que aunque le costará la vida, nunca le entregaría las esferas del dragón a personas como ellos, lo que Freezer dijo que prefería morir a entregar la esfera gentilmente, que sin duda los habitantes de ese planeta eran muy obstinados, pero se preguntaba si seguirá siendo obstinado cuando matará a los niños, así que de nuevo estaba apuntó de atacar al anciano y los niños mientras Gohan veía esto muy furioso y listo para atacar, Dodoria detectó un gran poder de pelea muy cerca de allí, pero luego se enfocó en tres figuras que se acercaban a gran velocidad, Gohan al ver esto se relajó mientras él y Krilin veían a los tres Namekian que habían llegado.

El anciano sonrió aliviado al ver la llegada de los tres Namekian al igual que los niños, se emocionaron a que hayan venido a ayudarles, los tres Namekian que acababan de llegar se dieron cuenta que dos de los ancianos estaban muertos y se enfurecieron, Freezer les dijo que llegaron en el momento menos apropiado ya que estaban apuntó de entregarle la esfera del dragón, sólo suspendieron su trabajo para ser vergonzosamente eliminados, uno de ellos dijo que era verdad lo que se decía que unos sujetos venían a las aldeas y se llevaban las esferas, así que estaban dispuestos a acabar con ellos, Freezer les dijo que al parecer estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero se preguntó qué tan poderosos eran, así que Dodoria activó su rastreador, esto llamó la atención del anciano líder, Dodoria dijo que el poder de pelea de ellos era alrededor de mil, los soldados de Freezer rieron, Dodoria dijo que no necesitaba pelear contra esos individuos, el anciano entendió por qué podían ellos encontrar las pequeñas aldeas a pesar de que el planeta Nameku era inmenso, eso era gracias a esos rastreadores.

Mientras tanto con Kakarotto, este había terminado sus ejercicios con 10 mil repeticiones y se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la gravedad de 20g, tenía mucha hambre así que decidió comer bastante antes de continuar con su entrenamiento.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, Freezer y sus hombres se reían del poder de pelea de los Namekian, pero Gohan sonreía diciendo que eso no era así, que era más fuertes y que esa solo era su poder base o estado tranquilo, fue cuando alrededor de 10 o 15 soldados se lanzaron al ataque contra los tres Namekian, estos se prepararon y se lanzaron al ataque a gran velocidad mientras acababan con los soldados de Freezer rápidamente no dándoles oportunidad de nada, destruían o mataban a los soldados con sus ondas de poder, esto sorprendió a Zarbon y Dodoria que estaban serios, Zarbon le preguntó a este si ese era el poder de mil, Dodoria revisó su rastreador y se dio cuenta que sus poderes habían aumentado hasta casi 4 mil, Gohan y Krilin animaban a los Namekian al ver como acababan con los soldados de Freezer, el primero le dijo a Krilin que esa podría ser la oportunidad para atacar a los dos sujetos que tenían las esferas del dragón, pero Krilin le dijo que era peligroso y que debían esperar, mientras tanto, Freezer y Dodoria conversaban sobre la forma en que esos Namekian controlaban su poder mientras el anciano se fijaba en ellos, más precisamente en los rastreadores, cont de ellos incluyendo el de los cuerpos muertos de los soldados y el de Dodoria, luego le pidió a los niños que se alejaran de él rápido, mientras tanto, Freezer le ordenó a Dodoria que acabará con los guerreros Namekian, dejo las esferas en el suelo y se preparó para pelear contra los Namekian y dijo si podía acabar con los tres a lo que Freezer aceptó, en ese momento, el anciano líder lanzó un disparo de energía de su dedo mientras destruía el rastreador de Dodoria, explotándolo y dejándole una leve quemadura en la oreja, Freezer, Zarbon y Dodoria lo vieron, este último furioso, este lo iba atacar, pero el anciano saltó en el aire y lanzó varios disparos de energía hacía los rastreadores que habían y los destruyó todos, Gohan al ver esto se emocionó y le dijo Krilin que era su oportunidad de hacer algo ya que el anciano destruyó los rastreadores.

Zarbon también se dio cuenta de que el objetivo del anciano era destruir los rastreadores para que así no pudieran encontrar las otras aldeas, esto enfureció a Dodoria y se lanzó a atacar al anciano que estaba volando en el aire, el anciano solo pudo ver como volaba hasta el rápidamente mientras Gohan y Krilin se preparaba para hacer su movimiento.

Pero Freezer le gritó a Dodoria que se detuviera, que primero debía acabar con los tres Namekian jóvenes, Dodoria de inmediato, se posó ante ellos mientras reía, estos estaban furiosos y temerosos ya que veían lo fuerte que era ese sujeto, les dijo que acabaría con ellos en solo diez segundos, los tres Namekian dijeron que eso no será posible, Dodoria desapareció ante ellos aparecer detrás de uno de ellos y atravesar su pecho con su puño, uno de los Namekian se lanzó al ataque y saco el brazo del primero y le dijo un codazo al segundo, el primero cayó al suelo muerto mientras el segundo se agarraba el abdomen, Dodoria se giró a este y le lanzó un ataque con la boca que lo dejo envuelto en una llamas blancas, los niños Namekian veían esto aterrados al igual que Krilin, pero Gohan estaba más furioso y le dijo a Krilin que se preparará para moverse.

El último de los guerreros Namekian se lanzó al ataque, esquivo varios golpes de Dodoria y se alejó de él para lanzar dos poderosas ondas de energía que sorprendieron a Dodoria y explotaron al golpearle el Namekian sonrió, pero se borró al ver a Dodoria saliendo ileso del cráter que dejo el ataque del Namekian, Dodoria se lanzó contra este como un torpedo, el Namekian no pudo hacer nada y el sujeto rosa lo golpeó con la cabeza y lo embistió contra una gran roca y lo incrustó allí, el sujeto cayó muerto al instante ante la mirada de asombró del anciano líder Namekian, Freezer río diciendo que no podrán escapar ni oponerse a él, así que le pidió que bajará, el anciano lo hizo, Freezer le dijo que rompió algo muy importante para poder encontrar las esferas, así que como disculpa debía entregarle la esfera del dragón, el anciano dijo que al ver que no tenía opción lo haría, pero que cumpliera su promesa de no lastimar a los niños, tanto Zarbon como Freezer sonrieron, el anciano entró a la casa y sacó la esfera del dragón mientras más y más la furia de Gohan aumentaba.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con fuerza, esta vez a una gravedad aumentada a 30g mientras hacía ejercicio, pero conforme aumentaba la gravedad el dolor también dejándole el cuerpo muy lastimado y adolorido cosa que le obligaba comer una semilla, por suerte traía muchas.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Nameku, el anciano traía consigo la esfera de 6 estrellas, se la entregó al único soldado aparte de Zarbon y Dodoria que quedaba vivo, el anciano le dijo que la tomaran y se fueran, aunque Freezer le agradeció que la entregará la esfera, este le pidió que le dijera donde estaban las otras dos esferas, pero el anciano se rehusó a decirlo ya que nunca traicionarían a los suyos, le dijo que cumpliera su palabra de irse, pero Freezer dijo que era igual a los demás ya que nadie quería darle información sobre los demás Namekian, así que tendrán el mismo destino que los niños, morir, el anciano le gritó mientras Dodoria lo atacaba golpeándolo con el codo en la cara mandándolo rodando por el suelo hasta estrellarse con la casa, los niños Namekian se acercaron preocupados al anciano, el anciano, lastimado, se levantó y le cuestionó su falta de palabra a Freezer, pero Freezer le dijo que si no reunía las 7 esferas del dragón de nada le habría servido su esfuerzo, lo había hecho por que rompió sus rastreadores, además no le han dicho donde estaban las otras esferas, pero el anciano dijo que jamás le diría donde estaban sus amigos, Freezer al oír la negativa les dijo que ya que quería morir se lo iban a conceder, Zarbon le pregunto a su amo si podrían encontrar las otras sin los rastreadores, Freezer solo sonrió y ordenó que mataran al anciano y los dos niños, Krilin y Gohan estaban muy molestos, sobre todo este último, pero esperaban el momento adecuado para moverse.

El anciano les dijo a los niños que corrieran y huyeran de allí, los dos niños de inmediato huyeron y el anciano dijo que le enseñaría el verdadero orgullo de los Namekian, pero Dodoria disparo una onda de energía que paso al lado de la cabeza del anciano y golpeó al más pequeño de los niños Namekian matándolo al instante, esto sorprendió a Krilin y a Gohan y lo enfureció a un más, el anciano miró al niño muerto mientras el otro niño llamaba al otro tratando de despertarlo, Gohan le dijo a Krilin furioso que él atacaría al sujeto de rosa cuando estuviera distraído y tomaría al niño mientras Krilin hacia lo que le encomendó Gohan, este solo asintió dudoso, luego vieron como Dodoria se lanzaba contra el anciano, apareciendo y desapareciendo para luego golpearlo y aparecer detrás de él y luego tomar su cabeza y romperle el cuello, el niño vio incrédulo como habían matado al anciano y Dodoria se giró a hacía él, se lanzó al ataque contra él niño y ahí Gohan se lanzó al ataque a una gran velocidad, esto sorprendió a Krilin, pero de inmediato se apegó a plan y también hizo su movimiento, antes de que Dodoria llegará al niño fue golpeado fuertemente con una patada que lo mandó a volar atravesando una casa, Gohan aterrizó ante la mirada incrédula de Zarbon y Freezer, el pequeño Saiyan se acercó rápidamente al niño Namekian mientras Krilin aterrizó junto a las esferas del dragón que estaban en el suelo ante la mirada aun sorprendida de Freezer y Zarbon, Krilin rápidamente puso sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y lanzó su ataque.

\- **_Taiyōken_** \- Gritó y el gran brillo cegó por completó a Freezer y Zarbon que no pudieron ver nada mientras rápidamente, Krilin tomaba las dos esferas del dragón y se iba rápidamente alejándose de allí entre saltando y volando eliminando su ki, mientras Gohan había tomado al niño Namekian y se iba con este volando a gran velocidad.

Dodoria se levantó muy adolorido viendo sorprendido como se iban esos dos niños, pero Freezer cegado por la técnica de Krilin le gritó furioso que detuviera a esos niños que se llevaron dos de las esferas del dragón y que si no los atrapaba su destino sería morir por descuidar las esferas, Dodoria acató la orden de inmediato mientras se lanzaba al vuelo tratando de perseguir a los niños, Gohan abrazaba con fuerza al niño Namekian mientras volaba a gran velocidad se alejaban más y más de donde estaba Freezer y Zarbon que poco a poco recuperaban la visión, habían perdido de vista a esos sujetos, solo podían ver como Dodoria los perseguía alejándose.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con fuerza, esta vez usando barras de pesas en sus pies mientras se apoyaba de manos en el suelo y hacia flexiones cada vez esforzándose más en su entrenamiento mientras seguía su rumbo al planeta Nameku, allí Gohan huía rápidamente de Dodoria que lo perseguía muy de cerca, Gohan hacia lo que podía para esquivar los ataques de Dodoria, pero también atacaba para despistarlo y así poder ocultarse y huir, en un descuido Gohan logró distraer a Dodoria y se ocultó, Dodoria los buscó, pero cansado, ataco el lugar con un ataque obligando a Gohan a salir rápidamente, aprovechando la explosión para huir, pero Dodoria los detectó y volvió a perseguirlos alejándose más, pero de repente el avance de Dodoria se detuvo abruptamente mientras Gohan veía hacia atrás al detectar ese ki y vio como Dodoria era mandado al suelo con fuerza para caer en un lago, luego vio al causante que se trataba de Vegeta que lo veía irse sin hacer nada para luego bajar y aterrizar donde en ese momento salía Dodoria a la superficie, este miró asombrado a Vegeta que se reía al ver a Dodoria.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva donde estaba Bulma, había sacado una casa de una cápsula y ahora estaba teniendo un buen baño de espuma mientras hablaba por teléfono a la Tierra, se quejaba de que si había sujetos malos y que se apoderaban de las esferas de nada habría servido venir allí y menos para ella, pero al no recibir respuesta se quejó de su papá que no la estuviera escuchando, pero este le dijo que si la estaba oyendo y le preguntó que qué más paso, a lo que ella respondió que unos sujetos los atacaron y destruyeron la nave así que no podían regresar, pero el Dr. Brift le dijo que de todas maneras no debían regresar ya que hace poco Kakarotto tomo una de la naves que él encargó hacer con madre y ya estaba rumbo al planeta Nameku, esto emocionó y puso muy feliz a Bulma al escuchar que Kakarotto ya estaba rumbo a ese planeta y quiso que su padre se lo confirmará, este le dijo que si y que llegaría dentro de seis días, eso causó que Bulma gritara de alegría poniéndose de pie y lanzando el portavoz a la tino y se dañaba mientras Bulma anhelaba y pensaba en Kakarotto, inevitablemente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que sus ya lejanos momentos que pasaron y Bulma se vio imbuida en el delicioso arte de la masturbación recordando esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, en la nave espacial donde viajaba Kakarotto, este había detenido un momento su entrenamiento con una gravedad de 30g para comer, puede que las semilla le ayudarán a recuperarse de las heridas y restablecer la fuerza, además de alimentar un poco, pero también quería comer otras cosas, había entrenado mucho en las horas que pasaron, así que se merecía un descanso para comer, bajo a la parte baja de la nave y abriendo una inmensa nevera que está a repleta de comida, pero se desilusiono un poco, la nevera era quizás dos veces del tamaño de él y estaba llena de comida y dijo.

\- Esto no es suficiente para satisfacer mi apetito - Dijo Kakarotto mientras comenzaba a sacar de todo para comer, después de comer, quiso acostarse en la cama para descansar, pero al lanzarse sobre esta la destruyó y todo lo que había a su alrededor dejando la habitación destrozada mientras Kakarotto tranquilamente dijo - Rayos, olvide apagar la máquina de gravedad - Dijo sonriendo mientras su nave avanzaba a gran velocidad rumbo al planeta Nameku.

De vuelta allí, Dodoria salía respirando algo ahogado por haber caído al agua, el sujeto lo señaló diciéndole que había sido él el que lo atacó por sorpresa, Vegeta sonreía y dijo.

\- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, soldado Dodoria - Dijo Vegeta mientras estaba frente a Dodoria que lo veía furioso - Tú y Zarbon siempre están al lado de Freezer, estaba esperando a que alguno de los dos estuviera solo, fue una suerte que ese niño te haya hecho apartarte de Freezer, así me será más fácil eliminarte - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Dodoria no creí lo que escuchaba del Saiyan, le dijo que un Saiyan inútil no debería estarlo amenazando, eso puso serio a Vegeta mientras Dodoria se daba cuenta que el Saiyan llevaba un rastreador, así que lo amenazó con que le entregara el rastreador que llevaba, si lo hacía lo dejaría escapar, pero Vegeta lo ignoró y dijo - Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué no escuchaba sus voces por medio del rastreador, tal y como lo sospechaba ustedes los perdieron - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Dodoria se sorprendía, el Saiyan rio y dijo - Esto es perfecto, así no sabrán si llegó a cércame o encontrar las otras esferas - Dijo Vegeta dejando aún más sorprendido a Dodoria, vio como Vegeta se quitó el rastreador y se lo tendió a Dodoria de manera burlona - Les tomara varios días para regresar al planeta Freezer por más rastreadores y, ¿es este el que quieres? - Preguntó arrojándolo al suelo ante la mirada de Dodoria, este confiado, sonrió diciendo que al fin hacía lo correcto al entregárselo y se acercó mientras decía que al parecer el miedo había invadido al Saiyan y dijo que estaba de suerte ya que así podría perdonarle la vida, sonriendo se acercó viendo una sombra inexplicable en los ojos de Vegeta y vio como este ponía un pie sobre el rastreador y ante la consternación de Dodoria, Vegeta lo destruyó, incrédulo le dijo a Vegeta que por que había destruido su rastreador y Vegeta le dijo - Lo rompí porque ya no lo necesitó más - Dijo sonriendo a lo que Dodoria dijo que si no lo tenía no podría saber dónde estaba el gran Freezer y los demás Namekian, a lo que Vegeta dijo - Lamento decirte, pero desde que tuve un encuentro con un sujeto en la Tierra, este me enseñó a detectar la fuerza y el lugar donde está el enemigo, puede que estuviera a punto de morir, pero aprendí algo de allí. Así que yo también puedo hacerlo, ustedes y Freezer solo se interesaban en el poder de pelea, pero eso no es todo lo que existe, la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero un Saiyan en la tierra me hizo entender eso - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Dodoria gruñía y exclamaba furioso.

\- Ya entendí, esos chiquillos que perseguían son de ese lugar, uno de ellos escapó por otra dirección llevándose dos de las esferas que habíamos obtenido - Dijo Dodoria mientras Vegeta lo miraba fijamente, así que eso era, el niño que vio lo reconoció, llevaba a ese niño Namekian y pudo notar su cola, eso quería decir que era un Saiyan de la Tierra y solo podría ser hijo de él, de Kakarotto y de esa Saiyan con la que se enfrentó antes que Kakarotto, Caulifla, ese niño era un Saiyan de raza pura y podía ver que era muy poderoso, obviamente era hijo de su padre, además también estaban buscando las esferas y les había robado dos en plenas narices de Freezer y ahora no los podían encontrar, sonrió divertido al ver que el hijo de Kakarotto y otro más había frustrado los planes de Freezer - Así que es verdad, estás aliado con esos chiquillos terrícolas, ¿verdad? Pero eso no me importa, lo único que deseo es que desaparezcas de este lugar si no quieres que te maté sin piedad - Dijo Dodoria mientras retrocedía - Deberías de agradecérmelo porque te estoy dejando escapar - Dijo Dodoria algo asustado a lo que Vegeta sonrió.

\- ¿Porque tienes miedo? ¿No deberías tratar de interrogarme ya que podría saber dónde están esos chiquillos, pero aun así huyes? ¿Acaso no te atreves a atacarme? - Preguntó mientras daba un paso hacía Dodoria - Ya sé cuál es la razón, te diste cuenta que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, seguro que escuchaste la pelea que teníamos Kyui y yo, por eso me tienes miedo - Dijo Vegeta mientras Dodoria recordaba desconcertado como e rastreador de Zarbon explotó al ver el poder de Vegeta que llegaba a los 24 mil, así que él lo comprobó al pensar que era una descompostura, y vio que el poder de Vegeta era de 27 mil, en el presente, Dodoria gritaba mientras retrocedía y Vegeta decía - Seguro viste los números por el rastreador mi poder de pelea - Dijo sonriendo Vegeta aterrado más a Dodoria, este trato de refutarle diciendo que esa cantidad no es la correcta y que no se atreviera a subestimarlo y alzando los brazos formo una esfera de energía amarilla y comenzó a dispar una gran cantidad de ondas de energía que explotaban y destruían el lugar mientras la figura de Vegeta se perdía entre el humo y el polvo y después de unos segundo, Dodoria se detuvo, pero se sorprendió y sintió como Vegeta aparecía detrás de él diciéndole que era él el que no debía subestimarlo y que esa técnica no funcionaba contra él, Dodoria lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero Vegeta lo detuvo sin problema y Dodoria atacó con su otro brazo, pero Vegeta sin soltar so brazo derecho, paso por encima de Dodoria saltando con agilidad y lo sujeto de ambos brazos jalando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras presionaba hacia abajo causándole dolor a Dodoria como si quiera arrancarle los brazos y el Saiyan dijo - Nosotros los Saiyan cada vez que peleamos nos volvemos más fuertes, entre más fuerte sea el oponente más fuerte nos volvemos, pero están los prodigios como yo que aprendemos muy rápido, por eso desde que estuve a punto de morir en la tierra enfrentándome a un Saiyan siendo este imbécil más poderoso que yo, eso lo debo reconocer, por su duro entrenamiento y sus poderes, y gracias a ese maldito, mi fuerza se ha incrementado bastante, así somos los guerreros Saiyan de raza pura - Dijo Vegeta mientras jalaba con más fuerza los brazos de Dodoria causándole más daño - Tú estabas muy orgulloso de tu poder, pero eres un perezoso y no hiciste nada para incrementarlo y ahora morirás para pagar ese error - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo mientras Dodoria le decía que si lo soltaba le contaría un secreto que le interesaría mucho que era sobre el planeta Vegeta y lo que sucedió con él, esto llamó la atención de Vegeta que solo le preguntó de que se trataba ese secreto y le dijo que hablará, Dodoria le dijo que si lo soltaba se lo diría, finalmente Vegeta lo soltó mientras Dodoria se sobaba los brazos adoloridos, se alejó un poco y se giró a ver a Vegeta, le pregunto que si le contaba no lo mataría, molesto, Vegeta le dijo que si no lo decía lo mataría así que debía comenzar a hablar ahora.

Dodoria contó como Freezer dijo que el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos, pero eso no era cierto, mientras hablaba se alejaba al ver que el Saiyan lo cubría una sombra en los ojos que no podía verlos y pensó que podría huir mientras hablaba, Dodoria dijo que la fuerza de los Saiyan no se comparaba con la de Freezer, pero que si los Saiyan se unían podrían luchar juntos podría ser muy peligroso para él, Dodoria ascendió al cielo para escapar al ver que Vegeta no reaccionaba mientras seguía hablando, dijo que a pesar de que habían soldados de clase baja, también era fuertes, pero que toda la raza Saiyan no era buenos recibiendo y acatando las órdenes del gran Freezer y eso le daba un poder misterioso a los Saiyan y desde un principio Freezer pensó que no era conveniente que se aliara con los Saiyan, así que decidió él mismo destruir el planeta Vegeta, así no temería una revolución, dijo esto mientras ascendía más y más sin saber que sus palabras solo enfurecían a Vegeta mientras Dodoria seguía hablando diciendo que él al ser el único Saiyan fiel debería haberle agradecido todo lo que Freezer hizo por él siendo el príncipe del planeta Vegeta tenía una gran utilidad, por eso el gran Freezer destruyó el planeta mientras él estaba fuera, Dodoria rio al ver que al parecer, Vegeta estaba conmocionado por la revelación, y dijo que ahora debía regresar donde estaba el gran Freezer, pero Vegeta dijo.

\- No confundas las cosas, Dodoria, yo no estoy solo molesto por que mataron a toda la raza Saiyan, incluyendo a mis amigos o mía padres, si no porque haya sido ese maldito de Freezer el que haya acabado con ellos - Dijo mientras evocaba su furia en su poder mientras hablaba - También el hecho de que me utilizaron desde que era un niño y por eso nunca me dijeron nada sobre esto - Dijo, mientras se rodeaba de una aura azul oscura y hacía temblar el lugar mientras las piedras ascendía, aterrado, Dodoria decidió huir mientras Vegeta lanzaba un onda de energía muy poderosa que alcanzó a Dodoria, explotándolo en mil pedazos haciéndolo polvo, Vegeta veía sonriendo al haber matado a Dodoria - Freezer le tiene miedo al poder de los Saiyan, pero estoy seguro que lo que le teme es algo más, al poder ilimitado de un legendario Súper Saiyan - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con más fuerza, después de dominar la gravedad 30g la subió a la 50g y comenzó su duro entrenamiento donde a pesar de que llegaba casi a lastimar mucho su cuerpo, él seguía, afortunadamente tenía las semillas, sin duda la fuerza de los Saiyan aumentaba más y más, sobre todo la de Vegeta y Kakarotto, la pregunta era, ¿se enfrentarían de nuevo o se unirían para acabar con Freezer? Tal como le dijo Kakarotto a Vegeta en su pelea en la Tierra.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando la historia con los nuevos cambios en esta saga.**

 **Reponiendo** **reviews.**

 **Cristhian1993: Gracias por tu comentario, sin duda los cambios que vendrán serán muy interesantes y es pero les guste a la gente.**

* * *

 **Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Opening 1 - Dragon Ball Z – C** **hala Head Chala**

 **…**

 **El Gran Patriarca**

Gohan volaba a gran velocidad pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Vegeta había atacado por sorpresa a Dodoria y hace unos minutos el ki de este desapareció, al parecer Vegeta acabo con él, pero lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de que, a pesar de que lo vio y pudo haber perseguido y atacado, no lo hizo, eso lo puso a pensar, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el niño le habló.

\- Oye disculpa, debería darte las gracias por salvarme, pero quisiera saber quién eres y de dónde vienes - Dijo el niño que lo veía fijamente mientras Gohan sonreía amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Gohan y soy un terrícola, aunque más exactamente soy un Saiyan, mis padres lo son al igual que los de ellos, vinimos de la Tierra para poder buscar las esferas del dragón, pero tranquilo no es para nada malo - Dijo Gohan mientras volaba y el pequeño solo asentía a lo que decía, eso podía verlo, era un guerrero, pero tenía un corazón puro.

Después de unos minutos, Gohan llegó a la cueva donde se suponía debía estar Bulma, pero no la vio, al llegar aterrizó y bajo al chico, luego le dio la mano sonriendo mientras caminaban a la cueva, pero vieron como aterrizaba ante ellos Krilin respirando cansado y con las dos esferas del dragón, al aterrizar las puso en el suelo y se sentó en este a descansar, el niño Namekian se sorprendió al verlo a él y las esferas mientras Gohan decía.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste, Krilin, me estaba preocupando de que te hubiesen perseguido y alcanzado, pero lograste quitarle las esferas a ese maldito de Freezer - Dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras se acercaban a él, Krilin respiró agitado y muy cansado.

\- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo de ti cuando te persiguió ese gordo, pero veo que lograste escapar y con el niño, sin duda tu plan resultó, eres demasiado astuto e inteligente, igual que tu padre - Dijo Krilin mientras Gohan sonreía y el niño los veía, decidieron mejor entrar a la cueva para refugiarse, así no lo encontrarían tan fácil, buscaron en el fondo a ver si estaba Bulma, pero se encontraron con una casa, al parecer Bulma sacó una capsula para hacer una casa, así que entraron mientras Krilin ponía las esferas aún lado y se sentaba en un sillón a descansar.

Bulma salió de su habitación y se asombró al ver a Gohan y Krilin, no estaban solos, pero no solo eso tenían dos esferas del dragón y esto emocionó a la mujer y se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de estas y Krilin comentaba que también eran pesadas, luego la chica se enfocó en niño Namekian diciéndole mini-Piccolo, el niño se asustó por la actitud de Bulma, pero Gohan le dijo que no se asustara, que a pesar de que ella era rara y escandalosa era buena, eso molestó a Bulma, pero luego recordó que Kakarotto estaba en camino y se los dijo, esto sorprendió a los chicos y los emocionó cada vez más, sobre todo al enterarse que en la nave donde venían podía entrenarse a una gravedad aumentada y lo estaba haciendo fervientemente, anhelando la llegada de Kakarotto, sobre todo Gohan deseaba ver a su padre.

\- Mi padre va venir, eso quiere decir que pronto se enfrentará a ese malvado de Freezer y estoy seguro que acabara con él, ¡Viva! - Exclamó Gohan celebrando y saltando incluso tomando las manos del niño Namekian que estaba desconcertado.

\- Esta entrenando fervientemente mientras viaja, eso quiere decir que se volverá muy poderoso, él venció con facilidad a Vegeta, estoy seguro que todo este tiempo ha estado entrenando y haciéndose más poderoso, cuando venga ni siquiera Vegeta podrá derrotarlo, siempre tengo esperanzas con él y más ahora que tenemos dos de las esferas del dragón - Dijo Krilin muy emocionado y casi llorando de la felicidad mientras Bulma les preguntaba que como pudieron obtenerlas.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con más fuerza soportando una gravedad de 30g mientras saltaba y corrí lanzando golpes con mancornas o pesas en las manos, mientras tanto, de regreso con Bulma y los demás, Krilin y Gohan comían de manera abundante después de que le contaron a Bulma lo que habían hecho, el niño Namekian estaba muy agradecido con Gohan ya que fue el de la idea de salvarlo y tomar las esferas en un descuido, pero ahora estaba sentado callado ante una bandeja de comida llena, pero no comía, Bulma por su parte sacó un postre de la nevera mientras Krilin decía que aún no podía cree que lo hubieran logrado, luego que el niño no comía así que lo ánimo a hacerlo, dijo que no era muy bueno, pero era algo abundante, aunque no pudo seguir ya que Bulma le lanzó el postre a la cabeza, la chica comenzó a reñirle diciéndole que a pesar de que tenían comida y abundante, se atrevía a cuestionar su manera de cocinar, Krilin se disculpó de manera divertida causando la risa de Gohan, pero paró al ver que el niño Namekian estaba muy triste y cabizbajo, a lo que Bulma dijo que quizás no comía por que acababan de matar a su gente, Krilin le dio la razón y se disculpó con el niño, pero este dijo que no comían eso sino que solo bebían agua, pero Krilin le cuestionó que había visto plantas y vegetales en la aldea, pero el niño le dijo que eran plantas de Ajisa, Krilin le preguntó que qué eran eso, a lo que el niño les dijo que los adultos decían que el planeta Nameku era hermoso por sus hermosas plantas de Ajisa antes de que ocurriera aquel fenómeno atmosférico, pero después de eso se extinguieron muchas plantas de Ajisa al igual que la mayoría de los Namekian, por eso continuaban sembrando esas plantas para que sea un planeta hermoso, el niño comenzó a llorar ya que les había costado mucho trabajo y ahora habían sido acabados, luego Gohan lo calmó y le preguntó su nombre a lo que el niño respondió diciendo Dende, y él les preguntó los de ellos y se presentaron, luego el niño les preguntó que como sabían sobre las esferas del dragón, quería saber sobre ellos, él les pidió que hicieran los posible por salvar a las personas del planeta, se los suplicó a lo que Gohan le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que harían lo que pudieran si tan solo pudieran encontrar las esferas, no solo para impedir que Freezer obtuviera la vida eterna sino también para revivir a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con Freezer este estaba muy enfadado por el robo de dos de las esferas, pero aún tenía tres junto a otro soldado, Zarbon dijo mirando a su alrededor ya que Dodoria se estaba tardado demasiado en perseguir a esos niños y recuperar las esferas, a lo que Freezer muy molestó dijo que no importaba lo que pasara con el imbécil de Dodoria, les ordenó que fueran a buscar las esferas que le robaron o las otras dos, Zarbon le aseguró a Freezer que ellos dos podría encontrarlas rápidamente, Freezer aun enojado, dijo que llevaría a la nave espacial las tres que tenían, les dijo que buscaran las dos que fueron que le fueron robadas y acabarán con los ladrones y luego buscarán las que faltaban ya que era momento que su deseo se cumpliera, Zarbon dejo las esferas en el cuello al igual que el soldado y ascendieron al cielo, Zarbon le dijo al soldado que buscará en una dirección y le dijo que si encontraba una aldea que no la atacará ya que podían haber personas fuertes y no podría con ellos, así que debía buscarlo para avisarle, le dijo que entre horas se verían en la nave espacial, sin más tomaron caminos distintos mientras Freezer loa miraba irse y pensó que seguro esos sujetos que le robaron la esfera trabajaban junto a Vegeta así que tendría esas esferas, pero si no era el caso era posible que Vegeta tuviera una o dos de las esferas que le faltaban aparte de las que le robaron, sin importar cuál de los caso era, estaba seguro que querrá apoderarse de las tres que tenía ahora, pero en todo caso si tuviera las cuatro esferas o dos vendría por las tres que tenía y le quitaría las esfera que tuviera para así reunir las esferas y así obtendría la vida eterna, con su poder hizo flotar las esferas y se fue volando mientras la esferas flotaban detrás de él y se iba rumbo a la nave espacial a esperar, en una gran explosión de poder y relámpagos fucsias ascendió al cielo entre el humo y se marchó a gran velocidad.

De vuelta con Bulma y los demás, entre Gohan y Krilin le explicaron todo, de la existencia de un Namekian en la tierra que se volvió Kami y que había creado las esferas del dragón de la tierra, pero que eran más pequeñas que las de allí, Gohan dijo que su padre era el nuevo Kami, pero que a pesar de haber dejado de ser el Kami de la Tierra, seguía siendo el creador de las esferas, así que por eso necesitaban revivirlo para que las esferas de la tierra volvieran a funcionar, el niño estaba muy sorprendido y feliz de saber quiénes eran, de inmediato les pidió a uno de ellos que lo acompañará a ver al patriarca para que lo conozcan, esto los sorprendió a los demás que le preguntaron quién era ese patriarca a lo que Dende respondió que era la persona que dio vida a la gente de ese planeta, aunque el fenómeno atmosférico arraso con todo, él fue el único que sobrevivió, y revivió al planeta, también dijo que era el hijo número 108 del patriarca, Bulma se preguntó si él solo dio vida a los demás y como era que nacían los Namekian, esto sorprendió al niño que sorprendido dijo que los Namekian nacían de un huevo que salía de la boca, Bulma lo entendió un poco, pero dijo que al parecer no era un hombre sino una mujer el tal patriarca, esto confundió más a Dende al no saber que era una mujer y le preguntó, ahora la confundida era Bulma y le dijo que debían haber dos tipos de Namekian, un hombre y una mujer, un ejemplo debía ser que él tuviera un papá y una mamá como todos ellos, los demás veían la conversación interesados, Dende esta confuso al decir que dos tipos al no saber eso, eso causa la extrañeza extrema de Bulma, llegó a la conclusión que ese planeta era muy monótono y aburrido, dándole gusto que no fuera Namekian sino se perdería de lo bueno, como el amor y el sexo.

Krilin dejo de lado esa conversación y le preguntó a Dende que por que debían ir con el patriarca, el niño les dijo que las personas que atacaron las aldea y obtuvieron las esferas, eso quería decir que había otras dos esferas, una en alguna aldea, por si acaso aún no la han encontrado y la otra la tiene el patriarca, así que tenía que ir donde el patriarca y pedirle la esfera y decirle que está en peligro, Dende le pidió que fueran de inmediato a lo que Gohan dijo.

\- Krilin, tú y Dende vayan con el patriarca, yo iré a esa aldea, podre buscarlos percibiendo su ki, además de usar el radar del dragón, si me dan la esfera tendremos tres y si el patriarca nos da la que él tiene serán 4 esferas las que tenemos a diferencia de las tres que tiene Freezer, así impediremos que obtenga las esferas y consiga la vida eterna así que hay que apresurarse - Dijo Gohan mientras Krilin asentía luego le pidieron a Bulma el radar que se lo dio a Gohan y le encargaron que cuidará las dos esferas que tenían, se desearon suerte y que se cuidaran, y Gohan y Krilin emprendieron caminos separados, mientras Krilin era guiado por Dende para ver el patriarca, Gohan iba en busca de la otra esfera del dragón, Krilin pensaba que al parecer, Vegeta estaba por ahí y se había vuelto muy poderoso y podía sentir el monstruoso poder de ese sujeto llamado Freezer que estaba volando y podía sentir a lo lejos, no sabía que entrenamiento tuvo este sujeto, pero sabía que Kakarotto podría vencerlo, pero si todo iba bien podrían conseguir cuatro de las esferas del dragón e impedir que ya sea Freezer o a Vegeta obtengan la vida eterna, solo debían esperar a Kakarotto en tan solo cinco días llegaría, solo les quedaba esperar y sino morirían y jamás habría podido cumplir el sueño de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la nave espacial de Kakarotto, este estaba sentado en el suelo respirando profundo después de haber terminado su rutina, ahora estaba meditando, para cuándo terminará subiría la gravedad a 50g para intensificar más su entrenamiento y subiría más rápido el número para llegar al máximo, a los 150g, pero su meditación fue interrumpido por una voz, se dio cuenta que se trataba del Kaiō del norte, el mismo Kaiō se lo confirmó y le preguntó que por qué estaba en el espacio entrenando tan duro y dijo mientras se encontraba en el planeta Kaiō.

\- Oh ahora recuerdo que vas rumbo al planeta Nameku, ojalá encuentres las esferas del dragón - Dijo Kaiō a lo que el Saiyan el riño molesto diciéndole que como era posible que no supiera lo que estaba pasando y dijo.

\- ¿Qué clase de Kaiō-sama eres si no estas al tanto de lo que sucede? Apuesto a que no has estado haciendo nada, más que dormir - Dijo Kakarotto con si típica falta de respeto.

\- Oye, deberías tenerme más respeto – Dijo Kaiō al molesto por la falta de respeto.

\- Lo haría si estuvieras pendiente de lo que sucede en el universo y no ser un incompetente, lo único que haces en ese diminuto planeta es conducir tu auto y orinar al aire libre – Dijo Kakarotto mientras Kaiō-sama se sonrojaba.

\- Bueno, lo que iba decirte es que tengo unas visitas - Dijo Kaiō-sama sonriendo, pero se puso serio al escuchar como Kakarotto le decía que interrumpió su entrenamiento solo por eso, pero Kaiō le dijo - Pues es interesante para ti ya que ellos pasaron el camino de la serpiente como tú, claro no tan rápido como tú lo hiciste, pero debo admirar su esfuerzo y ahora están conmigo, son 4 personas - Dijo Kaiō, pero de nuevo Kakarotto le dijo que eso que tenía que ver con él - Pues que tú conoces a esas cuatro personas - a lo que Kakarotto dijo sonriendo.

\- Así que lograron llegar contigo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaouz y Piccolo, ¿no? Siempre han querido seguir mis pasos consiguiendo el mismo entrenamiento que yo - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo mientras en el planeta Kaiō, Yamcha le preguntó a si podía hablar con él, Kaiō le dijo que solo necesitaba poner una mano en su hombro, así lo hizo y habló con Kakarotto este le dijo que se alegraba de oírlo, Yamcha le dijo que conocieron a Enma-Daiō-sama y supieron del planeta Kaiō y allí llegaron, también dijo que se enteraron que estaban rumbo al planeta natal de Piccolo, Nameku para buscar las esferas del dragón y le preguntó que si era para revivirlos, a lo que Kakarotto dijo que si, luego el Saiyan que al parecer al fin se volverían fuertes si entrenaban duro con Kaiō-sama, sobre todo Piccolo, este sonrió arrogante diciendo que su orgullo no dejaría que solo él se hiciera fuerte, Kakarotto sonrió y dijo.

\- Bien, entonces quiero que te esfuerces mucho, Piccolo, porque si Bulma y los demás consiguen las esferas deben revivirte a ti primero, así las esferas del dragón de la tierra volverán a servir, quiero que Kaiō-sama le de mi mensaje a Gohan y los demás si reúnen las esferas, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes, así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo Piccolo - Dijo Kakarotto sonriendo feliz de escuchar a sus amigos, sin saber aun lo que estaba sucediendo en el planeta Nameku, pero pronto llegaría y podría enfrentarse finalmente a Freezer, Kakarotto siguió hablando con sus amigos, estos le decía que era difícil caminar ese lugar ya que el cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, Kakarotto dijo que la gravedad de aquel planeta era de 10g ósea diez veces el de la tierra, pero él que iba rumbo al planeta Nameku iba con una gravedad de 40g, Kakarotto dijo que debía entrenarse ya que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo muy poderoso y que estaba deseoso de al fin vencer, también les dijo que se enteró que allá en el planeta Nameku con Bulma, Gohan y Krilin había ido también Vegeta, no sabía si ya se lo encontraron, pero esperaba que no fuera un problema, tanto Yamcha como Kaiō pensaron escéptico todo lo contrario.

Luego Kakarotto dijo que Vegeta no era lo importante sino la persona que tanto deseaba vencer, era el sujeto que destruyó el planeta Vegeta y asesino a su padre, ese sujeto también estaba buscando las esferas para obtener su ambición de vida eterna, les dijo que para que se hagan una idea del poder de ese sujeto era mucho más grande que el de Vegeta y que ha obligado todo este tiempo a este para que trabajará para él, esto aterro a Yamcha y el Kaiō, Ten Shin Han y Piccolo veían esto curioso, el primero le preguntó que qué ocurría, Yamcha solo dijo que había alguien más poderoso que Vegeta, si a Kakarotto le costó trabajo vencer a Vegeta, ¿Quién podría ser ese otro sujeto? Kaiō se preguntó si acaso se trataba de Freezer, a lo que Kakarotto dijo que si, él mismo que le había dicho y que ardía en deseo de vencer, así que le dijo que investigaría que pasaba y como iban las cosas en el planeta Nameku mientras se alejaba de los demás buscando la dirección del planeta Nameku, Ten Shin Han se acercó a Yamcha para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero este no dijo nada.

Kaiō-sama finalmente encontró el planeta y vio lo que pasaba sintió un ki muy poderoso y buscó a su dueño y encontró a Freezer que iba volando a gran velocidad junto a tres esferas del dragón, esto aterrorizo al Kaiō al ver a Freezer, exclamó que se trataba de él y que estaba en el planeta Nameku en posesión de tres esferas del dragón, Kaiō-sama le dijo de inmediato a Kakarotto que Freezer no era el oponente indicado para él y que estaba fuera de su alcance, le dijo que no debía de exponerse al enfrentarse a Freezer, Kakarotto serio le cuestionó que no debía pedirle eso, pero Kaiō-sama con más fuerza le dijo o más bien le ordenó y le exigió que no se acercara a Freezer, pero se vio interrumpido por el grito furioso de Kakarotto que estremeció la nave y al mismo Kaiō-sama.

\- ¡Escúchame, Kaiō, tu no me ordenas nada, no obedezco ordenes de nadie, esta es mi oportunidad de tener una gran batalla usando todo mi poder y que mejor que enfrentándome contra el maldito que mató a mi padre y destruyó mi raza, voy enfrentarme a Freezer y nadie me impedirá que acabe con él, esto va más allá de pelear, es el orgullo de los Saiyan y le hare pagar a Freezer todo lo que ha hecho! - Exclamó con fuerza mientras Kaiō-sama estaba furioso, pero sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y vio que era Piccolo que dijo.

\- Kakarotto esperó que reúnas las esferas del dragón y puedas revivirnos, yo me pondré a entrenar muy fuerte y después iré al planeta Nameku para reunirme contigo, no creas que te dejaré toda la diversión a ti - Dijo Piccolo sonriendo mientras Kakarotto también sonreía y asentía - Si es necesario nos encargaremos de exterminar a ese sujeto, estoy seguro - Dijo Piccolo mientras Kaiō intentaba zafarse de Piccolo y le dijo que ellos no conocían a Freezer, Piccolo dijo que se dejará de parloteos y los entrenará, pero Kaiō le dijo que no lo haría mientras quisiera enfrentarse a Freezer y le hizo prometer que no lo haría, Piccolo lo miró y aceptó solo si lo entrenaba, Kaiō le dijo que si era cierto lo que decía confiaría en él y en los otros, aunque estos no estaban tan deseosos de enfrentarse a Freezer, pero Piccolo pensó que no cumpliría esa promesa absurda, mientras Ten Shin Han solo quería entrenar para ver si lograban sobrepasar los poderes de Kakarotto, de igual manera pensaba Yamcha, así que Kaiō-sama estaba a punto de comenzar con el entrenamiento, pero primero debían hacerlo reír, si lo hacían les enseñaría todo, esto sorprendió a los cuatro guerreros.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Freezer así que se volvería más fuerte para vencerlo y para eso no entrenaría a una gravedad de 50g sino de 60g y así siguió su entrenamiento.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, Krilin y Dende volaban en busca del patriarca, Krilin le preguntó a Dende cuánto tardarían en llegar con el patriarca volando con velocidad que iban, a lo que Dende dijo que unas 5 horas, eso desilusiono a Krilin, mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, Vegeta estaba volando por el planeta, tenía dos objetivos, buscar a los soldados de Freezer, incluido el mismo Zarbon, ya que había sentido su presencia lejos de Freezer, pero también estaba buscando al hijo de Kakarotto, tenía curiosidad de conocerlo y saber por qué estaban allí, había sentido dos ki que se movían hacía una dirección, estos eran débiles, pero había uno que se movía rápido y era muy fuerte, reconoció ese ki como el del hijo de Kakarotto, ahora iría en busca de alguno de ellos.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Kaiō, los guerreros estaban tratando de hacer reír a este, los que lo tuvieron más fácil fueron Yamcha y Chaouz, pero los que les costó trabajo, por obvias razones, fueron a Ten Shin Han y Piccolo, este último porque pensaba que era algo estúpido así que entrenaba solo y apartado.

Fue cuando Ten Shin Han, avergonzado, logró hacer reír a Kaiō-sama contándole una frase chistosa que era "El secreto de un moco es ser muy pegajoso" el Kaiō al principio no lo entendió, pero se río, eso consiguió las felicitaciones de Yamcha y Chaouz, mientras Piccolo solo los observaba pensando en lo estúpidos que era.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, Krilin volaba a gran velocidad siguiendo el ki del hijo de Kakarotto, pero cerca de allí estaba el ki que parecía ser de un Namekian y uno de los terrícolas con que se enfrentó, pero no le dio importancia, incluso pasando cerca de allí, pero sintió el ki de Zarbon y desvío su camino para ir hacía este ahora que estaba lejos de Freezer y con una sonrisa malévola fue hasta él, Krilin le extraño esto mucho, pero se dio cuenta que Vegeta solo se desvió al sentir un ki muy poderoso ya que iba hacía él.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Kakarotto, este estaba entrenando bajo una gravedad de 60g, había comenzado con ejercicios simples, pero apenas llegaba a 100 repeticiones cada una, no importaba lo duro que fuera, él esforzándose no importaba si su cuerpo se dañaba, él lo resistiría.

De vuelta en el planeta Kaiō, este se posaba ante Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz mientras Piccolo solo meditaba y observaba de lejos, Kaiō-sama le dijo que era hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento y continuaba con sus bromas, a lo que los guerreros debían reírse de sus chistes, luego como con Kakarotto, les dijo que debían capturar a Bubbles, les dijo que al principio, Kakarotto lo capturó en cuestión de segundo diciendo que era algo estúpido, pero entretenido, así que los chicos lo hicieron motivados por lo que decía, incluso Piccolo le llamó la atención esto, después Chaouz preguntó que si atrapaban al mono, podría entrenarlos, Kaiō, sonriendo, les dijo que así lo haría, pero que tuvieran cuidado, Bubbles aprendió algunas cosas de Kakarotto, después entrenarían con Gregory, después de eso venía su duro entrenamiento, el Kaiō miró a Piccolo, pero este lo ignoró mirando a otro lado, luego le dijo a Bubbles que corriera lo más rápido y los chicos se fueron a buscarlo, Kaiō les dio ánimo mientras sonreía, luego estaba listo para entrar a la casa, pero no vio a Piccolo donde estaba y luego se giró para ver que venía con Bubbles, al parecer le tomó el mismo tiempo que Kakarotto, pero Kaiō, sorprendido y molesto, lo miraba, Piccolo le dijo seriamente que si creía que si atrapaban al primate los ayudaría entrenar solo era una broma, puede que para Kakarotto fuese entretenido, pero aun así era estúpido, Kaiō le dijo molesto que no recordaba haberle permitido participar en ese entrenamiento, Piccolo, molesto se giró mientras Yamcha y Ten Shin Han llegaban exhaustos, luego dijo que no le interesaba entrenar con un trio tan traumatizante, esto causó la risa, para sorpresa de todos, incluso del mismo Piccolo, le gustó el trabalenguas que dijo Piccolo y le dijo que acababa de pasar la prueba así que lo iba a entrenar, el Kaiō invitó a los demás a reírse del chiste de Piccolo, estos lo hicieron felicitando a Piccolo.

De vuelta en el planeta Nameku, Zarbon volaba mirando con detenimiento el lugar diciendo que si tuvieran los rastreadores podrían encontrar las otras aldeas o a los sujetos que robaron las otras esferas con facilidad, pero mientras volaba vio hacía su lado derecho un brilló que llamó su atención y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Vegeta y ambos chocaron mientras se detenían.

\- Hola, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, soldado Zarbon, ya me encargué de eliminar a tu amigo Dodoria y ahora ha llegado tu turno - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo sorprendiendo a Zarbon por lo dicho y le preguntó si era verdad, Vegeta rio y dijo que fue muy fácil hacerlo, pero Zarbon no lo creía, a lo que el Saiyan le replicó que lo creería cuando peleará con él, así comprobaría su verdadera fuerza, pero Zarbon le preguntó que por qué había desobedecido las órdenes del gran Freezer, a lo que sonriendo, Vegeta contestó que desde un principio odio a Freezer, más aún de acabar con los Saiyan y asesinar a su padre, no era que le importará mucho, pero el orgullo Saiyan le hacía odiarlo por eso, más aun teniendo que servirle, nunca se atrevió a enfrentarlo por su extraordinario poder, pero tenía la certeza de que eso pronto cambiaría, sobre todo si tenía las esferas del dragón, así que impediría que Freezer se apoderara de ellas, así algún día podría vencer a Freezer, pero Zarbon dijo que no fuera engreído ya que aun si quiera siendo inmortal no podría vencer a Freezer, a lo que Vegeta dijo que no solo siendo inmortal podría vencerlo, si Zarbon tuviera rastreador se daría de cuenta que su poder había aumentado y fue gracias a un alguien más fuerte que él que por poco me mata, pero le hizo recuperar algo de su antiguo orgullo Saiyan y estaba deseoso de vencer a Freezer, pero Zarbon dijo que la fuerza de Freezer no se compara con nadie en el universo, pero Vegeta furioso dijo que eso eran tonterías y que sabía que Freezer había destruido el planeta Vegeta junto con los Saiyan solo porque les tenía miedo y ahora le demostraría su poder acabando con él, pero Zarbon le dijo que el gran Freezer solo le tenía miedo a los Saiyan en grupo y que uno solo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, pero Vegeta dijo.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que soy el único? - Preguntó Vegeta mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a él, desapareció frente a Zarbon, pero este lo vio a un costado y lanzó un golpe, pero Vegeta lo detuvo con una mano, Vegeta jalo de él y lo arrojó lejos, pero Zarbon se recompuso en el aire, Vegeta sonrió y desapareció para aparecer cerca de Zarbon, pero este desapareció alejándose de Vegeta, preparó su ataque sujetando su brazo derecho y lanzó una poderosa onda de energía que Vegeta rechazó de un golpe desviándola a un lado y la onda de energía explotó a lo lejos causando una enorme explosión haciendo una gran destrucción, todo esto ante la mirada sorprendida de Zarbon, Vegeta sonreía mirando a Zarbon mientras las rocas volaban por la explosión mientras Zarbon lo veía sin creerse que haya rechazado su ataque.

Mientras tanto, Krilin y Dende veían a lo lejos la explosión y decía que dos ki muy poderosos se estaban enfrentando, debían ser uno de los sujetos que estaba con Freezer y Vegeta, deseo que ellos dos se matarán entre sí y así se evitarían problemas, pero esto le dio una idea, mientras peleaban podrían ir más rápido hacía el patriarca.

De vuelta con la pelea entre Vegeta y Zarbon, el primero se lanzó al ataque golpeando al peliverde con un codazo causando que saliera sangre azul de su boca por el golpe, comenzó a lanzar patadas a gran velocidad, pero Vegeta las esquivaba sonriendo mientras Zarbon no creí lo que pasaba, lanzó un golpe, pero Vegeta lo esquivo saltando y dando un giro le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó al suelo, pero aterrizó de pie y miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a Vegeta que apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mandó arrastrarse en el suelo quedando tendido y adolorido. Vegeta se burló de Zarbon diciéndole que ni siquiera podía moverse, Zarbon se levantó con dificultad mientras se estremecía, pero de repente comenzó a reírse para sorpresa de Vegeta, Zarbon dijo que estaba sorprendido diciendo que sin duda había mejorado bastante, pero que con lo que había hecho había despertado su verdadero poder, el cual había estado dormido por muchos años, dijo mientras miraba sonriendo a Vegeta.

Zarbon se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre y miraba a Vegeta sonriendo, este preguntó que si lo que decía era cierto, a lo que Zarbon se lo confirmó, pero Vegeta se rio pensando que era una broma lo que decía, pero Zarbon dijo que le diría porque su verdadero poder estaba dormido, para eso debía transformarse y era una apariencia desagradable y al ser un amante de la belleza no podía soportarlo, pero que ahora prefería transformarse que morir en esa batalla, Vegeta dijo con burla que si acaso se iba transformar como ellos, los Saiyan y se rio diciendo que nunca pensó que un ser que hacía sufrir a la gente dijera esas tonterías, pero Zarbon dijo que no tenía la necesidad de agrandarse como los Saiyan, solo incrementa sus poderes al nivel más alto, dijo Zarbon sonriendo y Vegeta le dijo que se lo demostrará y Zarbon dijo que no tenía que pedírselo y que se lo mostraría ahora y de inmediato, su aspecto cambio rápida y radicalmente, su rostro se había hecho mucho más grande y con el enorme parecido a un reptil, su cuerpo también se había hecho mucho más grande, siendo más obeso y más grande, era completamente un monstruo ante la mirada sorprendida de Vegeta, y dijo que ahora su poder aumentado más que el de Vegeta y se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad dándole un rodillazo a Vegeta en el estómago y luego una fuerza cachetada que lo mandó al suelo con fuerza para rápidamente darle una patada que lo mando al aire, pero Zarbon tomó su pierna y lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo, para luego tomar su cabeza y comenzar a darle cabezazos haciéndole sangrar su frente de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Krilin volaba rápidamente con Dende, el primero le pregunto que si faltaba mucho para llegar con el patriarca a lo que Dende respondió que faltaba poco, Krilin dijo que debían aprovechar mientras el enemigo estaba peleando, luego se fijó que a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría, pero no veía que cayera la noche y le preguntó a Dende porque, este le dijo que nunca se oscurece ya que en ese planeta habían tres soles e iban saliendo según su orden, estos sorprendió a Krilin, miró hacía todos lados y se dio cuenta que era verdad, y se dio cuenta que ahí no existía las noches, pero se dijo que eso no importaba.

De regreso con Zarbon y Vegeta, este seguía recibiendo los cabezazo del peliverde que había dejado su cara muy golpeada, Zarbo arrojó a Vegeta al cielo y este abrió los ojos debido al dolor, de inmediato se rodeó de su aura de poder y se lanzó al ataque al igual que Zarbon y con poder chocaron los dos, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, pero loa de Zarbon eran más rápido, fuertes y certeros, sus poderes y choques hacían estremecer a la tierra y destrozaban, los dos oponente se alejaron mientras Vegeta respiraba agitado y muy golpeado mientras Zarbon solo sonreía, se lanzó a gran velocidad y golpeó a Vegeta con un fuerte rodillazo y con otro golpe lo mandó a estrellarse con una montaña de rocas atravesándola con facilidad y salía por otro lado estrellándose con fuerza en otra montaña de rocas, Vegeta, muy adolorido, alzó la mirada para ver a Zarbon, este descendía sonriendo viéndolo.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando en la nave, practicaba sus movimientos de combate de su propia escuela perfeccionándolos mientras se movía con velocidad, agilidad y fuerza, saltaba aquí y allá mientras luchaba con un enemigo invisible, entrenaba con más fuerza y sin descansar con un propósito en mente, acabar con Freezer.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Kaiō, Yamcha, Chaouz y Ten Shin Han intentaba golpear a Bubbles con el mazo, pero al parecer, era cierto lo que dijo Kaiō de que aprendió algunas cosas de Kakarotto, su estilo de pelea del rey mono, y al ser Bubbles un mono, este atacaba con fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, incluso usando su cola, así que les costaba trabajo alcanzarlo y más aún golpearlo ya que este los atacaba, mientras tanto, Piccolo solo se dedicaba a meditar mientras Kaiō solo los observaba mientras comía.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, Vegeta gritaban con fuerza diciendo que no perdería contra Zarbon mientras se rodeaba de su poder, pero Zarbon llegó a gran velocidad y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza y Vegeta trataba de esquivar sus golpes, pero no podía, recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Zarbon dando un giro hacia atrás en el aire para luego lanzarle una esfera de energía púrpura que empujó a Vegeta mandándolo hacía el suelo, pero se movió para que la esfera siguiera su camino y explotó, mientras la explosión mandaba volar a Vegeta y caía al suelo, Zarbon comenzó a dispararle disparos de energía, Vegeta tuvo que levantarse y correr rápidamente, saltó y le lanzó una onda de energía que Zarbon desvió con mucha facilidad y respondió lanzando una onda de energía que Vegeta esquivo quitándose del camino saltando, Zarbon lo vio a golpear con un rodillazo mientras lo mandaba a volar mientras decía que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca le podría ganar, Vegeta se volvió a lanzar con velocidad hacía Zarbon y este también chocando de nuevo.

Su poder se sentía incluso muy lejos, en un momento, volvieron a alejarse entre ellos, pero Zarbon volvió atacar con un lariat, para después tomarlo del cuello y someterlo a una llave mientras decía que no podría vencerlo y que solo era un debilucho, con desesperación para librarse, Vegeta comenzó a golpearlo con su codo en el abdomen varias veces hasta que finalmente, Zarbon lo soltó mientras Vegeta descendía mientras pensaba que ya no podía más y sin creerse que lo estaban venciendo a pesar que incrementó su poder, de nuevo, Zarbon continuó golpeándolo con fuerza para después darle un fuerte golpe con las manos juntas que lo mandó a volar al suelo, pero Zarbon lo alcanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo llevaba a gran velocidad al suelo mientras Vegeta gritaba desesperado y estando a varios metros del suelo, Zarbon lo soltó para que con fuerza se estrellara en el suelo cansando una enorme explosión, mientras Zarbon lo veía y decía que había llegado el fin para Vegeta mientras observaba un enorme cráter donde quedo enterrado Vegeta junto a un lago, el agua de este comenzó a caer y llenar el cráter donde había caído Vegeta, Zarbon al ver que no aparecía lo dio por muerto bajo el agua ya que estaba muy débil para salir, regreso a su forma normal y se fue de regreso donde estaba Freezer para decirle lo que había hecho mientras decía que le había causado muchos problemas haciéndolo convertirse en ese monstruo.

Mientras tanto, Gohan volaba rápidamente siguiendo la señal del radar del dragón en búsqueda de otra esfera del dragón, había sentido la pelea entre Vegeta y ese otros sujeto, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino mientras pensaba si Krilin habría llegado con el patriarca, pero este aún no había llegado mientras se detenía al ver que la pelea había acabado, Dende le pregunto quién había ganado, pero Krilin no sabía, aunque no cambiaría nada quien hubiese ganado y siguieron su camino rápidamente, un tiempo después mientras volaban, Dende le señaló un lugar sobre una enorme roca, allí había una enorme casa, finalmente habían llegado y Dende se emocionó al llegar, Krilin pensó que le parecía raro que no lo hubieran atacado ya que estaba en un lugar muy fácil de encontrar así que descendieron aquella roca donde estaba la casa.

Krilin esperaba y pensaba que ojalá no lo hayan atacado a lo que Dende lo dudaba, luego una puerta se abrió y de allí salió un Namekian que era muy parecido a Piccolo, Dende dijo que se trataba de Nail y se alegró de verlo, el Namekian llamado Nail le dijo gusto ver a Dende y a Krilin y les dijo que el patriarca estaba enterado de la terrible situación que ocurría en el planeta, Dende le pregunto sobre eso y Krilin se alegró ya que así no perderían tiempo, Nail los invitó a entrar a la casa ya que el patriarca los esperaba Dende le preguntó que si sabían lo que pasaba, porque no se fueron de allí, pero Nail le dijo que el patriarca era demasiado viejo y que pronto morirá, así que no les quedaba más que quedarse allí y él se quedaría a cuidarlo, Dende se entristeció, sabía que el patriarca iba morir, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Nail los invito a pasar mientras Krilin pensaba que este Namekian si era capaz de enfrentarse a loa enemigos, sentía que era muy fuerte, al entrar a la casa este era solo el vestíbulo y arriba había un agujero que iba al segundo piso, Nail les dijo que subieran y así lo hicieron. Krilin escucho que le informaba al patriarca sobre la llegada de Dende y una visita, Krilin se sorprendió bastante al ver al patriarca, era un Namekian, pero era inmenso, estaba sentado sobre un enorme trono como para él, se veía viejo y muy arrugado, el patriarca le habló diciendo que uno de sus súbditos le dijo que era un terrícola, luego le agradeció que le haya salvado la vida a su hijo Dende y que había sido muy amable por eso, pero Krilin dijo sonriendo avergonzado que no había sido él ni tampoco su idea de salvarlo, que había sido de su amigo Gohan, que era muy fuerte, astuto y decidido, luego silencio llegó ya que el patriarca no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, en el lago donde había quedado sepultado Vegeta, este salía a la superficie quedando tendido en suelo mientras respiraba muy agitado, estaba muy golpeado y su armadura estaba algo rota, maldecía a Zarbon por la paliza que le había dado y juró que se vengaría y que se haría más fuerte para acabar con Zarbon y luego con Freezer y después cayó inconsciente.

De regreso al hogar del Gran Patriarca, este seguía en silencio, Krilin pensó que se había quedado dormido, vieron que movía los ojos, Krilin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al fin el gran patriarca reaccionó diciendo que por culpa de esos malvados casi todos sus hijos habían sido asesinados en el planeta, y comenzó a toser, se lamentaba bastante de esto, dijo también querían apoderarse de las esferas del dragón, jamás pensó que las esferas de la esperanza, que eran el símbolo de la sabiduría y el poder pasarán por eso, Krilin se puso serio y dijo sin rodeos lo que quería, le pidió que si le podía prestar por un momento la esfera del dragón que estaba arriba de su cabeza, dijo que había logrado robarle dos esferas al malvado ser que acababa con las aldeas, también dijo que su amigo Gohan va a buscar otra esfera donde estaban otros aldeanos y se la pediría prestada, así tendrían 4 esferas, no permitían que malas personas las obtuvieran y se lo prometió al patriarca, este le preguntó si estaba reuniendo las esferas del dragón a lo que Krilin asistió, dijo que las necesitaba para revivir a sus amigos, luego Dende dijo que también se lo pedía, dijo que si revivía a sus amigos ellos probablemente podría venir ayudarlos, luego Krilin dijo que incluso el sujeto más poderoso de su planeta estaba en camino para ayudar y acabar con los monstruos que han atacado el planeta, el patriarca le preguntó que como sabía que existían las esferas del dragón, Krilin respondió que en la tierra también existían, esto sorprendió al anciano, Krilin le contó la historia de Piccolo y como sus padres lo mandaron a la tierra cuando sucedió aquel desastre atmosférico, esa persona fue el que las había creado, el patriarca recordó que se trataba del niño de Katatsu, era una sorpresa para él ya que no pensó que llegará a salvo a la tierra, dijo que ese niño pertenecía a la familia del dragón y era un prodigio ya que tenía el don de crearlas, Krilin dijo que ese Namekian fue asesinado por un sujeto en la tierra, el patriarca se lamentó de la muerte de aquel niño prodigio, luego Krilin le contó que la tierra fue atacada por un par de Saiyans que atacaron la tierra y mataron a sus amigos, pero que un Saiyan que había llegado a la tierra y que era muy poderoso se enfrentó a ellos y los venció, ese Saiyan es el actual Kami de la tierra y se encarga de cuidar de la tierra, el patriarca dijo que debía ser muy fuerte, entonces debía ser un Súper Saiyan, esto desconcertó a Krilin ya que no sabía lo que era eso, el patriarca le pidió que se pusiera a su lado, Krilin confundido lo hizo, el patriarca puso una mano en su cabeza y dijo que quería profundizar en el pasado de Krilin y conocerlo, el patriarca comenzó a ver la vida de Krilin.

Vio como Piccolo se dividía en dos a causa de la maldad, este causó mucho terror y destrucción mientras la otra parte se volvía Kami, así que por eso debía deshacerse de toda maldad que tuviera y por eso se dividió, luego dijo que era una lástima ya que el poder del niño prodigio se partió en dos, si sus cuerpos se hubieran unido, probablemente no estaría muerto, esto confundió a Krilin, pero el patriarca tomó la esfera que estaba sobre su cabeza y dijo, que al parecer su deseo no era con malas intenciones y su valor tenía un alto precio, con mucho gusta les daría la esfera del dragón, además dijo que avisará en la aldea donde iba su amigo para que le entregarán la otra esfera con confianza, Krilin le agradeció mucho eso mientras recibía la esfera y Dende emocionado, se lo agradecía, Krilin dijo que con esa y la que conseguiría Gohan serían 4 esferas, solo faltaban tres y se dijo que podía conseguirlo, pero el patriarca dijo que no creí que pudiera concederle el deseo, Krilin le preguntó por qué a lo que el patriarca dijo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, esto preocupó a Dende y Nail mientras el patriarca decía que si quería conseguir ese deseo debía quitarle las otras esferas del dragón a esos malvados, el patriarca lo veía difícil, pero les deseo suerte mientras tosía con fuerza, Nail se iba a acercar a auxiliarlo, pero el patriarca le dijo que no era necesario, mientras decía que si él muere las esferas del dragón desaparecerán, pero Krilin le dijo que conseguiría las otras esferas a como diera lugar, eso era mejor a que las obtuvieran esos individuos, el patriarca le pidió ese favor, él ya no podía proteger esa esfera, Krilin dijo que podía contar con él, el patriarca le dijo que tenía un poder sorprendente, pero era un desperdicio ya que aún estaba dormido, esto confundió a Krilin no entendiendo lo que decía, el patriarca amablemente y gustoso le ayudaría a despertar ese gran poder, volvió a poder una mano en la cabeza mientras Krilin decía que o creía que tuviera ese poder, que a pesar de los entrenamientos no lograba conseguirlo, sintió como su poder sobrepasaba los límites y sintió como su poder despertaba envolviéndolo en un aura blanca de poder , esto sorprendió a todos mientras el patriarca le decía que hiciera lo posible por alejarte de ellos, Krilin estaba emocionado por su nuevo poder y saltó de alegría, era un gran poder, se sentía muy bien y le agradeció al patriarca, pero luego pensó y luego le preguntó al patriarca que si podía despertar cualquier poder, que si podía hacerlo con el poder de un niño, el patriarca le respondió que mientras tuviera un poder dormido podría hacerlo despertar, pero Krilin le preguntó que si eso podría morir más pronto, el patriarca le dijo que solo aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerlo ya que no estaba relacionado con su vida, le preguntó si podría traer a su amigo, se trataba de Gohan el niño que salvó a Dende, dijo que al ser hijo de alguien tan poderoso, podría tener un poder dormido y eso podía notarlo, el patriarca le dijo que podía traer, era bueno tener a alguien fuerte del lado de la justicia, Krilin emocionado dijo que lo traería, mientras tanto llevaría la esfera con las otras dos que tenían, Krilin ya se iba ir, pero antes le dijo a Dende que lo esperará allí que irá rápidamente a dejar la esfera y traer a Gohan, Dende le deseo que se cuidará y Krilin asintió y se fue volando rápidamente maravillado de su gran velocidad.

El patriarca se sintió tranquilo al ver irse a Krilin, pero comenzó a toser con fuerza, esto preocupo a Nail y Dende, pero les dijo que estaba bien, mientras tanto, Krilin estaba emocionado por el poder que tenía, era enorme, si seguía así podría traer a Gohan rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en la nave espacial de Freezer, este estaba muy molesto aún por haber perdido dos de las esferas, más aún porque al parecer había llegado Zarbon sin las otras esferas, Zarbon tocó a la puerta llamando a Freezer, este le concedió entrar, Freezer lo vio y le preguntó si había encontrado la aldea o las esferas del dragón robadas, Zarbon respondió algo dudoso que no, pero que acababa de derrotar al insolente de Vegeta, a lo que Freezer sonrió un poco diciendo que eso quería decir que tuvo que transformarse pese a tu voluntad, el peliverde asintió y Freezer preguntó si Vegeta estaba muerto, de nuevo Zarbon dijo dudoso que no pudo asegurarse porque no vio su cadáver, pero de estar vivo debía estar muy herido, Freezer molesto le recriminó el por qué no se aseguró de su muerte a lo que Zarbon dijo que cayó a un lago, Freezer le dijo que no les costaba trabajo con sumergirse para comprobarlo y todo porque no le gustaba mojarse, pero luego dijo que había cometido un imprudencia al hacerlo ya que Vegeta podría estar aliado con loa chiquillos que robaron las dos esferas o que Vegeta haya encontrado las otras, esto desconcertó a Zarbon y pidió disculpas, así que iría asegurarse ahora mismo y se fue de manera apresurada, pero antes Freezer le dijo que si Vegeta estaba muerto, que se preparará para morir, ya que no aceptaba las ineptitudes y las imprudencias, así que debía traer a Vegeta de inmediato y esta vez sí deseara que él esté vivo, antes de que se fuera, Freezer llamó a un soldado y dijo que se encargará de llamar al planeta Freezer y que les dijera a las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu y que no se les olvide sus rastreadores, llegarían en 5 días al parecer, al escuchar eso, Zarbon se sorprendió mientras el soldado acataba la orden, el peliverde le pidió disculpas por la intromisión, pero por que tenía que llamar a las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu ya que no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, dijo que ellos podrían solucionar cualquier problema, Freezer dijo que lo hizo porque sentía un presentimiento muy extraño, esto confundió a Zarbon y preguntó que cuál era ese presentimiento, Freezer respondió que hace unos momentos sintió el presentimiento de que un Saiyan muy poderoso se desarrollará y se convertiría en un enemigo muy peligroso, esto sorprendió a Zarbon, Freezer continuo diciendo que al principio pensó que era Vegeta, pero no lo creía posible, Zarbon dijo que si no era Vegeta solo quedaban los Saiyan que estaban en la tierra, pero que eran insignificantes en comparación con él, eso puso serio a Freezer y muy pensativo preguntándole que si acaso su presentimiento se equivocaba a lo que Zarbon rápidamente dijo que no, pero Freezer le dijo que entonces debía traer a Vegeta cuánto antes, Zarbon asintió y se fue rápidamente y salió volando de la nave a gran velocidad mientras pensaba sobre las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, por su parte, Freezer pensaba en los Saiyan y en que parecían tener un poder ilimitado y mientras más peleas tengan más fuerte serán, por supuesto pensaba que ellos no podían ganarle, pero cada uno contaba, así que era mejor exterminarlos a todos, ya que si se convertían en Súper Saiyan tendría muchos problemas.

Mientras Kakarotto seguía entrenando con fuerza descansando solo lo necesario, pero era suficiente gracias a las semillas, antes de llegar al planeta Nameku, descansar más para estar fresco cuando llegará.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta había recuperado la conciencia y ahora se arrastraba mientras decía que no tenía pensado morir allí, pero por el esfuerzo se volvió a desmayar, unos segundos después mientras Zarbon volaba vio el cuerpo de Vegeta y lo examinó sorprendiéndose de que aún estuviera vivo, sin duda era muy resistente y gracias a eso le había salvado la vida, lo cargó y se lo llevó rápidamente para llevarlo a una cámara de rehabilitación.

Mientras tanto, Gohan volaba rumbo aquella aldea donde aún había Namekianos vivos para buscar la esfera del dragón, mientras Zarbon llegó a la nave y había metido a Vegeta en una cámara de recuperación mientras Zarbon pensaba que jamás pensó que iba a curar a un traidor como Vegeta, por su parte, Krilin volaba a gran velocidad y pronto llegaría donde Bulma y ya tendrían tres esferas y junto a la que traería Gohan sería la cuarta, esferas una más que las que tenía Freezer.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Aviso: He subido esta historia a Wattpat, aquellos que quieran leerla por ahí o seguirme** **búsquenme.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: La Historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, estos son de Akira Toriyama, el gran maestro. No busco animo de lucro, solo disfruto de la escritura creando historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **…**

 **Batallas y Alianzas Inesperadas**

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto había aumentado su ritmo de entrenamiento y su estilo, primero subió la gravedad a 70g y se quitó su ropa pesada, luego se colgó del techo de la nave amarrando sus piernas y comenzó a ejercitarse allí, a pesar del gran estrés y esfuerzo, seguía entrenando esforzándose al máximo.

Por otro lado, en el planeta Kaiō, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz seguían intentando atrapar a Bubbles, pero les costaba aun trabajo, aunque ellos tres seguían ese entrenamiento, Piccolo le dijo a Kaiō-sama que le enseñará lo que sabía rápido, pero Kaiō dijo que no y que debían pasar por el procedimiento más apropiado, diciendo que si todo lo hacían con prisa, es obvio que el resultado no sería bueno, pero le dijo que si no tenía nada que hacer le ayudará a limpiar su jardín, molestó, Piccolo lo tomó de su ropa, pero el Kaiō se puso serio e hizo que Piccolo lo soltara algo temeroso, pero molesto mientras lo veía, Kaiō, muy serio le pregunto por qué tenía tanta prisa en hacerse fuerte, le recordó su promesa de que no iría a pelear contra Freezer, Piccolo lo miró seriamente, así que ya que no iba hacerlo debía disfrutar su instancia y que debía disfrutar de las cosas, pero Piccolo no se quedó callado y dijo.

\- ¿Acaso Kakarotto piensa obedecer tus órdenes? Él se va enfrentar a Freezer quieras o no, así que solo esperó que las cosas pasen, entrenare por mi cuenta - Dijo Piccolo mientras se alejaba mientras Kaiō lo miraba seriamente, él sabía que nunca podía detener a Kakarotto y más si se trataba de Freezer, el orgullo Saiyan de Kakarotto no le permitía que Freezer viviera y no aceptaría órdenes de nadie, incluso de él. Kaiō luego vio como los demás guerreros estaban agotados y aún no había capturado a Bubbles, así que los llamó a comer, eso extraño a los guerreros, fueron a comer, comían bastante, pero no al nivel de Kakarotto mientras veía por la ventana hacia afuera como Piccolo estaba meditando y observaba su concentración, mientras los otros terminaban de comer, Piccolo solamente bebía agua, eso era lo único que comían los Namekian, Piccolo vio como reanudaban los otros su entrenamiento de atrapar a Bubbles, después de un tiempo los tres lograron atraparlo, pero Piccolo los ignoró, pero Kaiō se había acercado preguntando que si solo bebía agua, le dijo al ver como capturaban a Bubbles que su entrenamiento estaba progresando, pero Piccolo dijo que no estaba interesado en sabandijas y se fue a entrenar por su cuenta, luego Kaiō les dijo a los demás que era momento de su otro entrenamiento y llamó a Gregory, debían golpearlo con ese mazo, dijo que Kakarotto lo hizo muy rápido y por poco acaba con Gregory, el saltamontes les retó hacerlo si podían, así comenzaron, pero Gregory era muy rápido y también el mazo era muy pesado mientras Kaiō veía como Piccolo se iba a entrenar por su cuenta mientras tanto, los otros fallaban en pegarle a Gregory mientras Piccolo meditaba y entrenaba por su cuenta, pensaba en aquella persona que era más fuerte que Vegeta.

De vuelta en el planeta Nameku, en la nave espacial de Freezer, Vegeta continuaba en la cámara de recuperación bajo la supervisión de Zarbon, estaba muy mal herido y sus signos vitales eran débiles, así que el peliverde le exigió al soldado que hiciera todo lo necesario para revivirlo, esto era porque si no revivía, Freezer lo mataría.

De regreso al planeta Kaiō, finalmente había logrado golpear a Gregory, se ensañaron con el que lo dejaron muy lastimado después de que Chaouz, el último de ellos en golpearlo, lo mandó a volar con un fuerte golpe hasta estrellarse con el Kaiō que descansaba en la casa, Kaiō los felicitó, pero no se comparaba a la velocidad con que lo hizo Kakarotto, dijo para sí mismo que él solo lo hizo para que lo pudiera entrenar de verdad, aunque si consideró estúpido lo de los chistes y que no debía jugar con él, esto sorprendió a los guerreros, más aún que Kaiō lo haya tomado en serio, luego les dijo a los guerreros que pasarían al siguiente entrenamiento que consistía en combates y escogería con quienes pelearían, pero Piccolo interfirió diciendo que él peleará y contra los tres, les dijo que podía pelear con ellos y vencerlos ya que no tenía caso pelear con uno ya que solo eran basura que quizás por eso Kakarotto los dejo morir, así que la pelea comenzó, Piccolo estaba muy confiado, pero ellos lograban resistir sus ataques para sorpresa de Piccolo, pero logró repelerlos aunque por poco mata Chaouz, aunque ya estaban muertos así que no había de que preocuparse, Piccolo se dio cuenta que ellos eran muy rápido seguramente por el entrenamiento con Kaiō, así que decidió tomarlos en serio y se quitó su pesada capa, pero Kaiō detuvo la pelea y dijo que pasarían a otra cosa y les pidió que lo siguieran en medio de bromas mientras se reían, por su parte, Piccolo solo los siguió en silencio.

De vuelta en el planeta Nameku, el soldado hacía lo posible con revivir a Vegeta, dijo que si lo hacía el gran Freezer lo mataría, pero si revivía, este podría mandarlo al infierno después, así que debía revivir para que no causará más problemas mientras lo veía, pero vio como Vegeta abrió los ojos y la cámara brilló para asombro del soldado y una explosión se sintió en la nave mientras tanto segundos antes, Freezer hablaba con Zarbon preguntándole sobre el estado de Vegeta, a lo que Zarbon respondió que muy pronto recobraría el sentido, Freezer lo miró burlón diciendo que eso le daba gusta al peliverde ya que así no moriría, pero sintieron la explosión preguntándose que había sucedió mientras Freezer pensaba, en la cámara de rehabilitación, Vegeta ya estaba curado mientras ponía un pie sobre la cabeza del soldado muerto y sonreía al ver que menospreciaron su recuperación, ahora pensó una estrategia, así que destruyó uno de las paredes de la nave, mientras Zarbon y Freezer corrían hacía allí sintieron la explosión y fueron rápido al cuarto de rehabilitación, al llegar vieron la destrucción y donde al parecer, Vegeta escapó, tanto Freezer como Zarbon no lo creían, pero en verdad Vegeta se había escondido en otro lugar, de inmediato, Freezer le ordenó a Zarbon que lo siguiera, era posible que estuviera cerca de allí y así lo hizo mientras Vegeta corría rápidamente por la nave sonriendo al ver que cayeron en su trampa, llegó al cuarto de Freezer y vio las esferas del dragón, así que esa era su oportunidad de robárselas quitándole la oportunidad de conseguir la vida eterna y así muy pronto podría vencer.

Zarbon salió a buscar mirando por todos lados muy molesto, mientras Freezer le advertía que si no lo encontraba, él pagaría las consecuencias y que sin duda moriría, así que se fue a buscarlo, mientras tanto, Vegeta se reía al ver a Zarbon como lo buscaba, esa era su oportunidad de robar las tres esferas y arrumarle loa planes a Freezer, podía irse con ellas escabulléndose rápidamente, eran solo tres y las podía llevar, así con una idea en mente miró hacía el pasillo circular fuera de la habitación y preparó un ataque especial deseando que no fallase, luego gritó con fuerza que habían caído fácilmente en su trampa ya que aún seguía en la nave, esto sorprendió a Zarbon y Freezer, lanzó el ataque y esta tomó una extraña curva hasta que explotó a lo lejos y causó una explosión a la nave que incluso por poco las llamas alcanzan a Zarbon que regresaba dentro de la nave, las llamas cubrieron la nave por dentro mientras Vegeta rápidamente aprovechó, rompió el cristal de una ventana y tomando las tres esferas, se fue de allí rápidamente, pero sin ser detectado mientras Freezer y a Zarbon corrían hacía esa habitación, Freezer se sorprendió y exclamo furioso que ahora Vegeta tenía las esferas del dragón, llegaron a la habitación y vieron que no había rastro de Vegeta ni de las esferas del dragón, eso enfureció terriblemente a Freezer, molestó, Zarbon salió rápidamente a buscarlo, Freezer le ordenó que lo buscará so pena de muerte y este se fue.

Mientras tanto, Freezer estaba muy molesto, pero también avergonzado porque lo hubiese engañado y le hayan robado las esferas, no una sino dos veces, sobre todo estaba molesto por que Zarbon lo haya dejado irse con las esferas, así que dijo que él lo buscaría en la nave mientras Zarbon iba a buscarlo afuera, le dijo que si no traía a Vegeta en una hora, moriría, rápidamente Zarbon se fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, Gohan había llegado a la aldea de los Namekian que hasta ahora no había sido atacada ni por Freezer, ni siquiera por Vegeta, Gohan aterrizó y los Namekian lo veían sorprendido, Gohan sonrío y se acercó tranquilo al lugar y vio a una anciano Namekian, era obeso y anciano que veía a Gohan tranquilo, supo que se trataba del anciano líder de la aldea y se acercó a él y se inclinó respetuosamente ante él mientras lo saludaba diciendo que su nombre era Gohan y venía de la tierra, que estaba buscando la esfera del dragón para poder usarla un momento para revivir a sus amigos, pero el anciano amablemente sonriendo mientras los demás Namekian se acercaban a verlo, le dijo que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, el Gran Patriarca se había comunicado con el anciano mentalmente diciéndole todo, Gohan les preguntó que si sabían lo que sucedía porque no huían, podrían esconderse ya que corrían peligro, pero el anciano le dijo que no podían hacerlo porque era su hogar y morirían protegiéndolo, pero ahora tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien con personas que los estaban ayudando, se refería a Gohan y Krilin, se enteraron que habían salvado a uno de ellos y estaban tratando de ayudar a vencer a los malvados que mataban a los suyos para obtener las esferas del dragón, Gohan les dijo que a eso había venido, podría ser que no confiasen en él, pero si le permitían usar las esferas podría revivir a sus amigos y que vinieran ayudar a los Namekian, el anciano y los demás sonrieron al ver que los terrícolas querían ayudar, así que uno de los Namekian traía la esfera mientras el anciano decía que confiaban en él para que los ayudará y que le encargaban que cuidará mucho las esferas, Gohan asintió solemne diciendo que defendería las esferas con su vida y le entregaron la esfera, Gohan les agradeció y les pidió que hicieran lo posible para no morir y que pronto llegaría la ayuda, los Namekian asintieron y se despidió de ellos mientras se iba volando a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se movía y volaba a gran velocidad alejándose lo que más podía de la nave de Freezer, fue en ese momento, que sintió un ki conocido que se acercaba hacía esa dirección y se acercaba más y más, fue cuando se detuvieron frente a frente, los dos Saiyan se veían mientras se analizaban en silencio, Vegeta vio al niño y vio en sus manos la esfera del dragón mientras Gohan veía en los brazos de Vegeta tres esferas del dragón, Vegeta sonrió y dijo.

\- Vaya así que nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeño, tú debes ser el hijo de Kakarotto - Dijo Vegeta sonriendo, pero veía que Gohan lo miraba tranquilo y dijo.

\- Y tú debes ser Vegeta, mi padre me habló de ti, dijo que habías sido el guerrero más fuerte con él que se había enfrentado, y se alegraba que fuera un Saiyan como nosotros - Dijo Gohan sonriendo un poco mientras Vegeta sonreía arrogante ante lo dicho por el niño.

\- Que bien, veo que sabes lo que puedo hacer, pero ahora soy mucho más poderoso y veo que tú también estas buscando las esferas del dragón, supe que unos niños le robaron dos esferas a Freezer en sus propias narices, debo felicitarlos por tal proeza, pero lamento decirte que necesito la esfera así que entrégamela y no te haré daño - Dijo Vegeta mientras Gohan lo veía seriamente y dijo.

\- También sé que tú las buscas, pero también lo haces para impedir que Freezer obtenga la vida eterna, ambos buscamos lo mismo, quizás podamos llegar a un trato, Vegeta - Dijo Gohan tranquilo mientras Vegeta lo veía fijamente y dijo que no estaba interesado y que simplemente podría atacarlo y quitarle la esfera, pero Gohan dijo - Si podrías hacerlo, pero aunque me mates y tomes esta esfera no podrás encontrar las dos que le robamos a Freezer, en vez de eso podemos hacer un trato, eres el más fuerte de este planeta aparte de Freezer, ambos queremos acabar con él, sabes que es nuestro orgullo Saiyan el que nos dice que debemos acabar con él, podemos formar una alianza temporal para vencerlo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo - Dijo mientras Vegeta lo veía y le dijo de que le serviría una alianza con ellos, Freezer era muy poderoso y ni siquiera ellos dos siendo Saiyan podrían vencerlo, pero Gohan dijo - Es cierto, pero hay algo que no sabes, mi padre viene en camino, se está entrenando arduamente en el espacio y viene con el deseo de vencer a Freezer, sin duda los tres podríamos vencer a Freezer - Dijo Gohan mientras la mirada de Vegeta cambiaba, paso a una seria al recordar a Kakarotto mientras a su mente llegaba aquéllas palabras que le dijo en la Tierra después de vencerlo.

-"Llegará un momento en que aparecerá Freezer y nosotros como Saiyan debemos acabar con él, podemos unirnos y vencerlo, nuestro orgullo Saiyan no nos dejará vivir hasta que acabemos con él" - Recordó Vegeta y le dijo al niño que su padre le dijo lo mismo, puede que tuvieran razón, pero que también deseaba enfrentarse a Kakarotto y vencerlo, a lo que Gohan dijo.

\- Y podrás hacerlo después de que derrotemos a Freezer, Vegeta - Dijo Gohan tratando de convencer a Vegeta, pero Vegeta le dijo que ni siquiera los tres usando su máximo poder podrían vencerlo, incluso si se unieran los demás Saiyan de la tierra no podrían vencer, a lo que Gohan dice - Entonces por qué no usar las esferas y pedir el deseo de que tú y mi papá se hagan inmortales y así vencer a Freezer - Dijo Gohan insistiendo más, pero Vegeta sonriendo dijo que en vez de eso que él se volvería inmortal y lo vencería él mismo sin la ayuda de nadie y menos del inútil de Kakarotto, pero Gohan dijo algo que lo confundió diciendo - Ser inmortal es solo una ilusión, por eso es que también no tiene sentido si tú y mi papá lo fueran, no importaría si fuesen inmortales porque simplemente el poder de Freezer sería suficiente para matarlos, podrías ser inmortal, pero le daría a Freezer el tiempo suficiente para acabar contigo usando todo su poder y borrarte de la existencia sin importar si fueras inmortal, además está el orgullo Saiyan, Freezer es poderoso, pero nuestro orgullo nos ha llevado lejos, nos hace cada vez más poderosos, un orgulloso Saiyan no conseguiría poder por medios tan fáciles y cobardes, más aun si se trata de Freezer, que mejor que vencerlo con el verdadero poder de un Saiyan, más aun con el poder de tres Saiyan, además tengo entendido que los Saiyan pueden crear lunas artificiales, podríamos usar eso también ya que yo aún tengo mi cola, podría ser un factor que nos pudiera ayudar Vegeta, que dices, ¿Hacemos un trato? - Preguntó Gohan a Vegeta que lo miraba seriamente, Gohan esperaba que funcionará, apelar al orgullo de Vegeta podría servir, pero en ese momento, sintieron como alguien poderoso se acercaba, vieron que se trataba de Zarbon que llegó y se puso ante ellos mientras los miraba.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con fuerza usando pesas en las manos mientras aún seguía colgado del techo, la gravedad estaba en 70g mientras hacía flexiones terminando las 10 mil que se había propuesto para después subir la gravedad a 100g, al terminar, sin que se diera cuenta, la máquina de gravedad comenzó a estremecerse, dejo caer las pesas, pero no se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, Krilin estaba muy feliz ya que muy pronto llegaría a donde estaba Bulma y las otras esferas.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Gohan veían a Zarbon que decía que al fin lo había encontrado, a lo que Vegeta dijo solo fue suerte mientras Gohan los veía, Vegeta pensaba que esta vez sí podría vencer a ese maldito, más ahora que estaba tan confiado.

De regreso con Kakarotto, este seguía intentando moverse, pero luego escuchó la voz del papá de Bulma que dijo que le parecía absurdo que estuviera entrenando a 150g tan de golpe, pero Kakarotto dijo que no era cierto, que estaba entrenando a una gravedad de 70g, o acaso la máquina se había descompuesto, a lo que el Dr. Brift dijo que era una tontería y que sus máquinas son perfectas, pero Kakarotto le dijo que están en 70g podía moverse, pero ahora ya no podía, el Dr. Brift le dijo que esperara y revisó su computadora y se sorprendió a lo que veía mientras Kakarotto sentía como si soltaran y apretaran su cuerpo con mucha fuerza de manera muy rápida y brusca que lee estaba causando mucho daño mientras la máquina de gravedad mostraba como la gravedad cambiaba bruscamente de 150g a 20g y volvía aumentarse, el Dr. Brift le dijo que la máquina se encontraba inestable debido a que la nave espacial había entrado a una tormenta magnética, además esto así ralentizar la nave también debido al esfuerzo, Kakarotto le preguntó que qué debía de hacer, pero el Dr. Brift le dijo que saldría de esa tormenta dentro de una hora, Kakarotto pensaba que quizás no podría soportar tanto y el esfuerzo lo mataría quizás, el Dr. Brift le dijo que para evitar complicaciones debía apagar la máquina de gravedad, pero Kakarotto le dijo que no podía moverse, de repente los repentinos cambios de gravedad lo jalaban y soltaban causando que se balanceara de manera con violencia y comenzará a ser azotado contra las paredes de la nave con fuerza, esto dolía demasiado más aún con los cambios repentinos de gravedad, la nave se agitaba con violencia mientras pasaba la tormenta magnética.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Nameku, Bulma estaba afuera de la cueva leyendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente aterrizó ante ella Krilin, causando que Bulma se cayera al suelo de la sorpresa mientras Krilin la saludaba sonriendo, Bulma al ver que se trataba de Krilin lo reprendió por haberla asustado, pero Krilin le dijo que era peligroso que estuviera afuera de la cueva ya que alguien podría encontrarla, pero la chica dijo que no podía quedarse allí adentro ya que era muy aburrido, pero se alegró de ver que Krilin traía otra esfera del dragón, con esa era tres, y Krilin le dijo que con la que traería Gohan serían 4 esferas, eso los alegró mientras Krilin decía que el Gran Patriarca era una persona muy amable, luego se preguntó que tanto tardaría Gohan ya que quería llevar a Gohan con el patriarca y se enfocó en el ki de Krilin y se preocupó ya que estaba detenido y no solo eso estaba cerca del ki de Vegeta, pero también el de uno de los hombres de Freezer.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, Vegeta, Gohan y Zarbon aterrizaban en el suelo, la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar mientras Gohan le decía para Vegeta que ahora podía vencerlo y acabar con el definitivamente y podrían seguir hablando de su alianza, Vegeta lo miró de reojo y luego miró a Zarbon sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Kakarotto, su nave pasaba por una tormenta magnética, mientras el continuaba siendo golpeado y azotado por la agitación de la nave mientas la gravedad subía y bajaba violentamente, las luces se habían ido mientras afuera la tormenta sucedía y los rayos alumbraban dentro de la nave, Kakarotto trataba por todos los medios liberar sus piernas, pero era muy doloroso lo que hacía, mientras era observado por el Dr. Brift junto a Oolong y Puar, estos estaban muy preocupados por Kakarotto ya que no sabían si resistiría esa tormenta y le preguntaron al Dr. Brift si no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero este miraba seriamente lo que pasaba, pero finalmente dijo alzando los brazos diciendo que se daba por vencido ya todo dependía de Kakarotto.

Este hacía su mayor esfuerzo para librarse y para eso debía cortar la cadena que lo sujetaba, pero en un repentino aumento de gravedad hizo que sus manos se desgarraran por la cadena mientras la sangre caía, Kakarotto miraba colgado la cadena atada al techo con su cuerpo lastimado y algunas heridas, así que con esfuerzo preparó una esfera de energía para destruir la cadena y lanzó, pero la fuerte gravedad hacía muy lento el avance de la bola de energía y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cadena, la esfera cayó golpeado y explotando en el cuerpo de Kakarotto lastimándolo gravemente mientras sus ropas se hacían trizas al igual que su cuerpo, sentía un gran dolor que nunca en su vida experimento, ni siquiera con el máximo nivel del Kaiō-ken.

De vuelta en el planeta Nameku, Vegeta y Zarbon se veían mutuamente, este último dijo que al parecer Vegeta le estaba causando muchos problemas a ellos al igual que el chiquillo al parecer estaba con él y se da cuenta que era un Saiyan por su cola, pero ahora podría acabar con los dos de una vez y ahorrarle molestias a Freezer y también le llevaría las esferas del dragón de vuelta al gran Freezer, estaba seguro que ya las debía tener reunidas casi todas, así que debía decirle donde las tenían o si no lo llevaría con Freezer a ver si tenía el valor de confesárselo, pero Vegeta solo le dijo que lo intentará, Zarbon le dijo que era muy terco, pero Vegeta lo animó a que se transformará para pelear con él, sería inútil si no luchará con todo su poder, a lo que Gohan lo animó a vencerlo, Vegeta sonrió ante la palabras del niño, luego puso las esferas del dragón en el suelo cerca de Gohan y le dijo a Zarbon que no podría vencerlo sin usar esa transformación tan desagradable, molestó, Zarbon dijo que era un amante de la belleza y que esas palabras eran un insulto y que esta vez había hecho que lo enfadara y no iba a tolerarlo, pero que debía agradecer ya que el gran Freezer le ordenó que lo llevará con vida, Vegeta le dijo que era muy ingenuo y gracias a esa ingenuidad lo revivió, eso dejo pensativo a Zarbon, pero se lanzó al ataque.

Lanzó una patada que Vegeta esquivo fácilmente al igual que la otra mientras Vegeta saltaba y Zarbon lo seguía, Vegeta lanzó disparos de energía de sus manos, pero el peliverde los bloqueaba y vio como Zarbon lo pasaba y se posaba sobre él para lanzarle una onda de energía, pero Vegeta la desvió con una esfera de energía, esto causo que se descuidara y recibirá un golpe que lo empujó y luego se puso frente a él para luego lanzar otra onda de energía de su puño, pero Vegeta lo esquivó y le dio una patada a Zarbon que lo mandó al suelo donde finalmente aterrizaron los dos mientras Gohan observaba la pelea junto a las esferas del dragón, Zarbon se quedó pensativo y recordó que si no le llevaba a Freezer las esferas del dragón y a Vegeta que se preparará para morir, ante esto y furioso atacó a Vegeta con una patada, pero el Saiyan la esquivo saltando, al ver esto, Zarbon estaba dispuesto a transformarse de nuevo, a lo que Vegeta le sonrió diciendo que al fin lo había decidido mientras ascendía al cielo, Zarbon sonrió y se transformó en ese monstruo ante la mirada sorprendida de Gohan y se lanzó al ataque volando mientras decía que era el único que lo ha visto transformarse por segunda vez, Vegeta comenzó a atacar lanzando disparos de energía que Zarbon esquivaba con facilidad, la pelea sin duda era encarnizada.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Kakarotto está muy lastimado había comenzado agitarse en círculo suspendido en el aire para girar rápida mientras era observado por el Dr. Brift, Oolong y Puar preguntándose qué era lo que iba hacer. Kakarotto se agitaba mientras con determinación pensaba en que no moriría en ese lugar y de esa manera mientras los que lo veían estaban preocupados y el Dr. Brift decía que no podría cortar la cadena, Kakarotto giraba en círculos cada vez más rápido mientras se dejaba llevar y se concentraba mientras el Dr. Brift preocupado veía esto ya que esa cadena no podía ser cortada, Kakarotto giraba mientras la gravedad continuaba en 150g cada vez se ponía más y más en diagonal y cuando ya vio el momento usó el Kaiō-ken para impulsarse más jalando de la cadena, hasta que esta finalmente se zafo del techo, con la velocidad que iba trato de caer hacía la máquina para apagar, pero no pudo por lo lastimado que estaba y cayó al suelo pesadamente, los que lo veían estaban muy preocupados y sorprendidos, pero celebraron que Kakarotto se hubiese liberado, pero este estaba demasiado lastimado para levantarse y apagar la máquina a pesar de lo cerca que estaba, esto volvió a preocupar a los observadores, Kakarotto intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, pensaba que la gravedad de 150g era muy dura, pero esto solo hacía que se esforzara más, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba roto.

De regreso al planeta Nameku, la pelea de Zarbon y Vegeta continuaba, este último esquivaba los disparos de energía que Zarbon lanzaba.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto con un gran esfuerzo logró moverse y con un gran esfuerzo levantarse para estirar su mano y lograr apagar la máquina y dejarse caer hasta que finalmente la máquina de gravedad llegó a uno, los observadores celebraron al ver que Kakarotto lo había conseguido, pero este pensaba que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la gravedad de 150g, así que ahora entrenaría bajo esa gravedad para lograr hacerse más fuerte.

De vuelta a la pelea, Vegeta aterrizó en el suelo mientras veía como Zarbon caía sobre él, pero lo esquivo agachándose y tomó algo de tierra y saltó esquivando otro golpe, Zarbon lo persiguió y Vegeta sonriendo soltó la tierra de su mano que cayó en los ojos de Zarbon, esto lo hizo cubrirse los ojos y descuidarse mientras Vegeta se colocaba detrás de él y golpeo su espalda rompiendo su armadura y luego disparar una onda de energía que mando a Zarbon a volar muy herido, Zarbon se giró a verlo, pero ya no estaba ya que se había aparecido detrás de él y juntando sus manos, lo golpeó con fuerza mandándolo a caer a un lago y Vegeta reunió energía y comenzó a disparar ondas de energía que hicieron explotar el lago con Zarbon allí.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto se arrastraba para llegar hacia el asiento del piloto donde estaban las semillas Senzu, en el planeta Nameku, la batalla de Zarbon y Vegeta continuaba, el primero había sobrevivido al ataque de Vegeta y ahora chocaban puños hasta que aterrizaron de nuevo en el suelo, Zarbon la armadura mayormente destruida, este le dijo al Saiyan que era un miserable, pero Vegeta burlándose le dijo que su poder había disminuido y que su muerte se acercaba rápidamente, Gohan le gritó que acabará con él y demostrará su poder Saiyan, Vegeta sonrió mientras Zarbon reía al escuchar que su muerte estaba cerca y dijo que su poder de pelea era más alto que el de Vegeta, pero este le dijo que acaso no sabía nada sobre los Saiyan, cosa que le parecía extraño, Vegeta le dijo que había cometido el grave error de curarlo cuando estaba apuntó de morir y ese sería su castigo.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto logró llegar al asiento, sacar una semilla y comérsela luego sintió como su cuerpo se curaba y se fortalecía más mientras de un saltó se ponía de pie mientras saltaba y se estiraba, ahora estaba listo para entrenar bajo la gravedad de 150g, pero antes iba a comer algo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta le contaba a Zarbon que cada vez que un Saiyan se recuperaba de sus lecciones mortales, su poder se incrementaba, esto desconcertó a Zarbon, este le dijo que aunque hubiese aumentado su poder no podría vencerlo ya que estaba luchando con su verdadero poder al máximo al haberse transformado mientras Vegeta reía, Zarbon atacó mientras Vegeta decía que los Saiyan era una familia de guerreros y que no debían provocarlos y volvieron a chocar puño y golpes, los golpes de Zarbon no surtían efecto en Vegeta, pero los de este sí, fue cuando de un puñetazo rompió la armadura de Zarbon y atravesó su abdomen y la sangre azul oscuro salía ante el asombro se Zarbon, así de mal herido, el peliverde le dijo que solo obedecía las órdenes del gran Freezer y le suplicó que lo dejará huir, Vegeta molesto le dijo que después de llegar tan lejos se le ocurría decir esa clase de estupideces, Zarbon le dijo que porque no se unían así sería fácil derrotar a Freezer, Vegeta sonrió y dijo.

\- Prefiero aliarme con el niño, al menos él es un Saiyan de raza pura y sería de más utilidad que una sabandija como tu - Dijo mientras su puño brillaba dentro de Zarbon y disparaba una onda de energía que atravesó a Zarbon saliendo por su espalda y mandaba a volar el cadáver de Zarbon a un lago, luego Vegeta se puso serio y miró a Gohan que lo esperaba sentado sobre una de las esferas y se acercó a él y dijo - Esta bien, enano, aceptó unirme sólo porque quiero enfrentar a Freezer usando mis poderes, incluso si tengo que luchar junto a ti y Kakarotto, es mejor hacerlo junto con Saiyan guerreros de verdad - Dijo sonriendo arrogante mientras Gohan sonreía y ambos se iban juntos con las 4 esferas que tenían, ahora, Gohan y su nuevo aliado había reunido al parecer las 7 esferas, ahora podrían derrotar a Freezer.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Freezer, este observaba hacía afuera desde la ventana rota de la nave, bebía una copa de vino mientras tres soldados estaban detrás de él viéndolo muy asustados, de repente dijo que se retrasó, hablando de Zarbon y uno los soldados asustado, asintió mientras Freezer hablaba, habían pasado 4 horas y se preguntó que estaría haciendo el soldado Zarbon, pensó que si no había regresado quizás haya escapado o lo habrán matado, el soldado temblaba de miedo mientras Freezer lo observaba de reojo y dijo que si eso hubiese pasado hubiese traído a las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, el soldado asustado y tartamudeando dijo que acababan de recibir un mensaje del planeta Freezer donde decía que las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu ya estaban listas para salir, esto alegro mucho a Freezer y que también no necesitaba de hombres cobardes como él en su ejército y en un destello rojo lo mató al instante volándolo en pedazos mientras los demás soldados estaban asustados y Freezer sonreía.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer, las alarmas sonaban mientras todos se movían deprisa a la vez que 5 figuras de varios tamaños, proporciones y razas subían por un elevador hasta estar junto a unas naves espaciales y entraron en ellas, las puertas se cerraron, luego eran llevadas por unos rieles hasta un campo de despegue que se abría mientras en la torre de control daban orden a las Fuerzas Especiales de despegar y las naves despegaron saliendo de una gran cascada y se perdieron en el espacio exterior.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Kaiō, todos seguían entrenando muy duro mientras Kaiō-sama bebía té, de repente, sus antenas se pusieron rígidas y se puso de pie gritando llamando la atención de todos mientras decía que un poder impresionante se acerca al planeta Nameku, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaouz se acercaron para averiguar qué pasaba, Yamcha preguntó si se trataba de Kakarotto, pero Kaiō dijo que eran cinco individuos, eso significaba que eran las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, esto lo tenía desconcertado y los guerreros querían saber quiénes eran, Kaiō dijo que era el grupo secreto del temible Freezer, que el secreto de la victoria de conquista de Freezer era las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, Yamcha dijo una broma que divirtió a los otros dos, pero veían lo asustado que estaba Kaiō-sama, eso preocupo a los guerreros y despertó el interés en Piccolo, Kaiō pensaba que tenía increíbles fuerzas malignas y que cada uno podría ser más poderoso que Kakarotto y eran cinco personas.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto entrenaba bajo una gravedad de 150g, golpeaba rápidamente a un enemigo invisible mientras entrenaba sin parar, a pesar de eso su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tan rápido a esa gravedad que sentía su cuerpo algo ligero mientras seguía entrenando más.

Bulma y Krilin esperaban impacientes a Gohan, tenían ya las tres esferas guardadas esperando a que llegara Gohan, lo extraño era que dos ki se acercaban, uno era de Gohan, pero el otro era de alguien más, venían volando juntos y eso les pareció muy extraño, minutos después vieron volar hacía ellos a Gohan con una esfera del dragón en sus manos, pero

Krilin y Bulma se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Gohan con nadie más que Vegeta, pero más aún al ver traía Vegeta tres esferas del dragón, las tres esferas que tenía Freezer, el Saiyan mayor lo vio y dijo que le sorprendía su aumentó de poder, pero que no era nada comparado con el de él, Krilin le recriminó a Gohan él porque estaba con Vegeta, a lo Gohan le explicó rápidamente que habían llegado a un trato, a lo que Krilin aun molesto le preguntó qué a qué clase de trato y que como podía hacer tratos con el sujeto que asesino a sus amigos, pero Gohan defendió a Vegeta diciendo que no había sido el sino el tal Nappa, además de que era mejor una alianza con Vegeta para vencer a Freezer, el orgullo Saiyan los unía para enfrentarse a él, además que pronto llegaría su padre y que los tres podrían vencerlo, pero Krilin le dijo que no creía en la palabra de Vegeta, el bien podría traicionarlos y matarlos para quitarles las esferas, pero Gohan dijo mirando a Vegeta.

\- No lo hará, no es su palabra lo que me interesa sino su orgullo de Saiyan y él quiere vencer a Freezer, además el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo, Vegeta será una gran ayuda hasta que llegué mi papá, después podremos enfrentarlo con todo nuestro poder - Dijo Gohan mientras Vegeta miraba al niño y le sorprendía su determinación, al parecer era un orgulloso Saiyan de sangre pura, eso le gustaba, Krilin aún no estaba convencido de lo que decía Gohan, pero veía que Vegeta no tenía malas intenciones, por ahora, debería estar pendiente, pero luego recordó lo del patriarca y se lo dijo Gohan.

Le contó sobre lo que había pasado con el patriarca y el porqué de su aumento de poder, además dijo que, si tanto quería enfrentarse a Freezer, le serviría a Gohan ya que así podría hacerse más poderoso tanto a la par de Vegeta, esto llamó la atención de los dos Saiyan y de inmediato Gohan dijo.

\- Entonces que Vegeta también venga con nosotros, él no ha matado a un Namekian desde que llegó y si ven que llega en son de paz y demostrando que quiere acabar con Freezer podrán hacer lo mismo con él y conmigo, así tendremos más poder para vencerlos, ¿qué dices, Vegeta? ¿No te parece que sería genial vencer a Freezer con todo nuestro poder? - Preguntó Gohan a Vegeta que lo miró seriamente y luego sonrió diciendo que eso era lo que quería, pero esperaba a que eso que decían funcionará, sino Freezer los mataría fácilmente, así que demostrando el pacto que hicieron Gohan puso la esfera del dragón en el suelo y Vegeta también las ponía junto a esta, le encargaron a Bulma guardarlas con las demás y Bulma se emocionó al saber que tenían las 7 esferas y que pronto podrían utilizarlas, pero antes debían ir de nuevo con el patriarca, así que sin más los tres se fueron, era una extraña alianza, pero era lo mejor para todos, sin saber que las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu estaban muy cerca del planeta Nameku, pero también Kakarotto, solo que algo retrasado.

Mientras tanto, mientras Vegeta, Gohan y Krilin se fueron, Bulma junto las 7 esferas dentro de la casa, así no la encontrarían, mientras tanto, el planeta se estremecía en ocasiones, esto llamó la curiosidad de Gohan y Krilin, pero Vegeta les dijo que Freezer estaba impaciente y por eso estaba lanzando ondas de energía hacia cualquier dirección, también les dijo que cuando escapó destruyó su motor, por eso no podrían moverse, además de que si pedían rastreadores les tomarí días, así que debían aprovechar ese momento para hacer sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Freezer, los soldados miraban aterrados como Freezer estaba rodeado de una luz roja, se encontraba muy furioso maldiciendo a Vegeta, luego lo rodeo un aura fucsia y dos torbellinos aparecieron frente a él del mismo color de su aura y se formó una esfera de energía roja y disparo una onda de energía que volaba por el planeta hasta explotar a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto seguía entrenando con fuerza lanzando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, sus ropas estaban muy rotas, después de eso, entrenó su resistencia usando primero el Kame Hame disparando varias de estas ondas para que dieran la vuelta a la nave y lo golpearan son más soportando los ataques donde solo su ropa se dañaba, al principio le causaba mucho daño y tenía que comer las semillas para recuperarse, pero ahora lo soportaba sin ser dañado, pero ahora usaba el Ganmasen, una de sus creaciones que era dos veces más fuerte que el Kame Hame incluso a máximo poder, pero era más rápido de hacer, en esta ocasión los ataques si llegaban a lastimarlo seriamente, pero seguía entrenando sin desfallecer, seguía entrenando ya que aún le faltaban dos días para llegar ya que estaba algo retrasado, la nave con el pasar del tiempo y el intenso entrenamiento de Kakarotto la había estado deteriorando, poco a poco aumentaba más su resistencia mientras seguía avanzando rumbo al planeta Nameku.

Allí, en la nave de Freezer, un soldado le informaba que las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu venían hacía allí, eso alegró a Freezer ya que también no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal y que cuando las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu estuvieran allí lo lamentarían, además que ellos le traían un rastreador y así podría saber dónde estaban, mientras tanto en el espacio, las cinco naves se las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu se acercaban.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, Gohan y Krilin se acercaban rápidamente a la casa del patriarca, los dos Saiyan estaban deseoso de que lo que decía Krilin fuera cierto, si era así podrían enfrentarse a Freezer y a quien sea, más aun cuando llegara Kakarotto que seguía entrenando haciendo todos los ejercicios de manera más fácil y relajada, al terminar no se sentía cansado, así que al terminar con su entrenamiento bajo una gravedad de 150g podría descansar el resto de tiempo para descansar, así que apagó la máquina de gravedad, ahora sentía demasiado ligero, también se sentía demasiado resistente, y demasiado fuerte, pero luego se dio cuenta de su olor corporal y se fue a bañar, era en eso momentos que echaba de menos a sus dos esposas, Kale y Caulifla, siempre lo acompañaban en sus baños y terminaban divirtiéndose y al final tenían que volver a bañarse, después de un buen baño, fue a comer, como siempre de manera abundante y luego terminar con una bebida especial energizante, para después irse a dormir tranquilamente, ahora Kakarotto estaba más allá de los límites de cualquier Saiyan, pero seguiría superándose más y más.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, Krilin y Gohan llegaban a la casa del Gran Patriarca, el Saiyan mayor se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de este y también vio al sujeto que lo acompañaba, luego Gohan le explicó lo que pasaba, la alianza entre Vegeta y Gohan al ser ellos Saiyan estaban decididos a enfrentarse y acabar con Freezer, para eso necesitaban todo el poder posible, así que el patriarca aceptó de buen agrado, primero fue Gohan, este aumentó a tal punto su ki que superó al de Vegeta en ese momento, Gohan estaba rodeado de un aura de poder blanco transparente y puro, Vegeta se sorprendió ante esto y sin más se acercó al patriarca, este hizo lo mismo y cuando terminó Vegeta estaba rodeado de un intenso aura azul oscuro que hacía temblar un poco la casa, eso lo emocionó muchísimo ya que casi había duplicado o triplicado su poder, luego el patriarca de repente tosió un poco y dijo que un gran poder se acercaba y eran 5 de ellos, Vegeta los reconoció como las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, el maldito de Freezer los llamó, pero luego sonrió, su poder había aumentado que podría enfrentarse a ellos al igual que Gohan, pero luego dijo Vegeta que quizás todo sería más fácil si se hacía inmortal y podría usarse las esferas para eso, pero luego Nail dijo que quizá era posible, pero estaban a punto de llegar y no había tiempo, además quizás podrían cumplirse los deseos de ellos ya que las esferas cumplían tres deseos, luego Gohan dijo que Krilin podría ir a pedir los deseos mientras Vegeta y él loa enfrentaban, ellos traían rastreadores así que era mejor que loa buscará a ellos mientras Krilin iba a pedir los deseos, Vegeta algo dudoso, estuvo de acuerdo y él y Gohan se fueron a un lugar donde podrían luchar con ellos lejos de allí y así los detectarían solo a ellos dos, además reconocerían el poder de Vegeta e irían tras él, después de que se fueron el patriarca le dijo a Dende que fuera con Krilin ya que necesitaban una clave secreta para llamar al dragón, aumentó el poder de Dende y se fueron rumbo a donde estaban las esferas del dragón reunidas para pedir el deseo.

En ese momento, tres naves entraron al espacio exterior del planeta Nameku y entraron a su atmósfera aterrizando a unos kilómetros de la nave de Freezer, este observaba el aterrizaje de ellos sonriendo diciendo que al fin habían aterrizado las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu ya que los había esperado con ansias.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Vegeta sintieron la llegada de las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, sintieron que eran poderoso, pero ellos dos lo eran más, quizás tendrían la oportunidad de vencerlos, así que aumentaron su ki para hacerse notar mientras Krilin y Dende volaban lo más rápido que podían hacía las esferas.

Mientras tanto, Freezer, salía en su vehículo para recibir a las Fuerzas Gi-nyu, las naves se abrieron y salieron las cinco figuras mientras ascendía y se posaban frente a Freezer mientras este reía emocionado de verlos, para luego dar paso a su presentación.

El primero se presentó como Reacoom, era un extraterrestre con apariencia de un humano de gran altura y musculoso, con una altura de 2,10m y un peso de 184kg, siendo el segundo miembro de mayor tamaño de las Fuerzas Ginyu. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, al pertenecer al grupo de élite de Freezer, llevaba una armadura diferente que los demás soldados, ya que llevaba el signo de las Fuerzas especiales en el pecho, llevaba un Rastreador de color verde.

El siguiente fue Burter, era muy alto midiendo 2,20m pesando 100kg superando en estatura a cualquiera de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Posee una piel de color azul oscuro, el iris de sus ojos es de color rojo y no tiene pupilas, además de llevar varios puntos negros por encima de su cuerpo. Vestía el uniforme habitual del Imperio de Freezer, pero con el logotipo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, además porta un Rastreador de color verde

El siguiente era Jeese, media 1,70m y pesaba 75kg, era un sujeto de piel roja con un largo cabello blanco, vestía el uniforme habitual del Imperio de Freezer, pero con el logotipo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, parecida a la de Reacoom, además porta un Rastreador de color verde.

El otro era Gurdo, su cuerpo era pequeño y de color verde. En su cabeza tiene dos ojos mirando para los costados y lleva la armadura de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

Y por último estaba el capitán Ginyu, era de piel morada, con cuernos en los lados de la cabeza y con protuberancias que parecían venas, vestía el uniforme habitual del Imperio de Freezer, pero con el logotipo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, igual al de Burter, además porta un Rastreador de color verde.

Los cinco miembros de las Fuerzas Gi-nyu terminaron haciendo una pose juntos detrás de un telón rosa con flores, esto hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a Freezer y una gota bajaba por su frente, luego dijo que los estaba esperando, los cinco guerreros seguían con su pose mientras miraban a Freezer, este finalmente dijo que era una bonita presentación y que loa estaba esperando y los guerreros se pusieron firmes, el capitán Ginyu le agradeció su comentario sobre su presentación y le pregunto que cuál era su misión, Freezer le dijo que se trataba sobre el traidor de Vegeta que robo sus preciadas esferas del dragón y se escapó con ellas, Ginyu preguntó sobre él a lo que Reaccom lo reconoció como aquél Saiyan, Burter dijo que ese sujeto era demasiado terco y presumido, además que ni siquiera tiene el poder que dice, mientras Gurdo recordaba a Vegeta mientras decía que Vegeta traicionó al gran Freezer, este dijo que no sabía por qué había aumentado drásticamente su poder de pelea, Ginyu y los otros revisaron sus rastreadores y lo buscaron, y lo encontraron y vieron que era verdad, que había aumentado su poder, Freezer dijo que era posible que no fuese tan fuerte como ellos, luego les ordenó que lo hicieran sufrir y se lo trajeran con vida, ya que quería saber dónde escondió las esferas del dragón, Ginyu dijo que no sería ningún problema ya que sus rastreadores captaron la señal de Vegeta, está detenido en un lugar algo alejada de allí, pero luego vio que había alguien más junto a él que tenía un poder considerablemente alto, eso confundió a Freezer un momento y recordó al niño Saiyan que también había venido al planeta Nameku, al parecer se alió con Vegeta al ser ambos Saiyan, Ginyu preguntó que le harían al niño, Freezer dijo que acabarán con ellos, esto emocionó a Reaccom, Burter y Jeese, Ginyu sonrió y aceptó diciendo que sus hombres, al parecer estaban muy ansiosos y felices de hacerlo, mientras tanto Gurdo tuvo un recuerdo de él donde el Saiyan lo humillaba y se burlaba de él por ser una basura para conforma las Fuerzas Gi-nyu, pero Vegeta también gozaba del apoyo de Freezer a pesar de todo, de vuelta a la realidad, Gurdo estaba muy molesto con Vegeta, pero Reaccom lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole que le pasaba, luego Jeese le entregó un portafolios donde se encontraba el rastreador de Freezer, luego con sus poses ridículas y su gritos se fueron los cinco a donde estaban Vegeta y Gohan esperándolos, estos al sentir que venían se prepararon emocionados de pelear, sobre todo Gohan.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre colocare links donde habrá imágenes que use para basarme en la historia. También decir que esta historia se ira actualizando dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
